¿Angel o demonio?
by L. Mirage
Summary: TAKARI, KOUZUMI, RYUKI Y SORATO aunque no todo es miel sobre hujuelas, ustedes ya saben la trama Cap,20 up,Por fas dejen review, el final, no digo nada más, lo volvi a subir por que surgió un proble
1. conociendote

¿ÁNGEL O DEMONIO?

Cáp. 1

Conociéndote

En el año 2153 parte de la tierra había sido azotada por extraños ataques terroristas en esos tiempos se había creado una organización llamada Central de Protección de la Vida Humana C.P.V.H., en donde se entrenaban a jóvenes dotados de algún poder especial debido a que cincuenta años antes un arma había sido destruida en la atmósfera de la tierra liberando unos extraños rayos que hicieron alteraciones en el ADN de las personas.

En ese tiempo el continente con mas perdidas fue el de América debido a que ellos habían creado esa arma para su ejercito, veinticinco años antes los dos lideres de la organización inexplicablemente se separaron dando lugar a dos organizaciones "light devil" y "Dark ángel".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una pelirroja de aproximadamente 25 años se encontraba frente a una computadora revisando unos informes de misiones atrasadas.

-Hola, Sora tenemos una nueva misión, debemos conseguir una información acerca de la organización de los llamados "Light devil" (demonio de luz).-dijo una chica de cabello castaño.

-Quienes serán las que estaremos en la misión Hikari?.-pregunto otra pelirroja llegando a la instancia.

-Seremos solo una pocas pero las suficientes para que no sospechen, los demás se encargaran de darnos apoyo, seremos tres mujeres y un hombre Rika.-respondió la castaña.

-Y quienes serán los que intentaran descubrir a alguno de los integrantes de demonio blanco.-pregunto Sora interesada.

-Seremos tu Sora, Rika, Kouji y yo, los jefes no quieren errores a partir de ahora seremos unos civiles que acaban de llegar a la ciudad y han sido invitadas a una fiesta de la presentación del torneo de tenis en la ciudad de Odaiba, bien saben que en esa ciudad todos son un poco esnob así que tendremos que aparentar.

-¿Y por que demonios tenemos que ir a esa fiesta, saben lo que me choca estar rodeada de esnobs son muy aburridos.-exclamo Rika.

-Es cierto para que vamos.

-A los jefes les llego información de que estará ahí el cuarteto _White._

-y también estará el cuarteto Black, esto será interesante no lo crees.-dijo Sora relamiéndose los labios.

-Tal vez tengas razón,-dijo a la vez que tomaba el informe que le entregaba Hikari.-pero según lo que nos han mandado si aparecen no podremos actuar.-termino Fastidiada.

En ese momento entro un chico de pelo azul algo largo el cual venia muy fastidiado.

-Que traes Kouji.-pregunto Hikari.

-Necesito una misión sino creo que me oxidare, hace como una semana que no nos dan ninguna.

-Entonces esto tal vez te agrade tienes el papel de espía a partir de ahora y por tiempo indefinido.-dijo Sora.

-Que mierda dices.

-Que a partir de ahora 4 de nosotros tendremos que comportarnos como unos civiles para descubrir a algunos de light devil que se encuentran en la ciudad de Odaiba, seremos recién llegados.-informo secamente Rika.

-Y quienes serán los pobres idiotas que tendremos que descubrir?

-Los conoces, se hacen llamar el equipo white, ya sabes White wolf color blanco, white dinosaur color verde, white butterfly color lila y white ángel color dorado, el cuarteto de idiotas que se supone todos quieren, la verdad no se que tiene de divertido que los demás sepan de tu existencia fueron estupidos al convertirse en simples títeres de la prensa.-dijo Rika.

-Quienes nos apoyaran allá?.-pregunto Kouji.

-Nuestro equipo, ya que todos se encuentran en Japón no se levantaran sospechas.-dijo Hikari.

-De todos modos nosotras tendremos un apartamento aparte aunque tengas tu casa allá Hikari; y Kouji-san se quedara con su hermano alquilaremos uno cerca para poder comunicarnos con facilidad, por cierto sales en una hora para allá nosotros te alcanzaremos un rato después Rika y yo iremos como participantes del torneo de tenis.-dijo Sora

-Bien y que pasara con la seguridad? No sabemos como los protejan.

-Precisamente por eso es que no tienen tanta seguridad, ya que no creen que la necesiten por eso será más fácil acercarnos a ellos, nada mas usan una mascara que oculta la mitad de su cara es por el color por como se identifican, será fácil descubrir su identidad.-dijo Sora mientras estaba sentada frente a la computadora mirando unas fotografías en donde se encontraban el cuarteto white.-serán nuestros equipo white.-murmuro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En una ciudad muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba cuatro jóvenes hablando muy animadamente en el apartamento de una de ellos.

-Entonces dentro de 5 días será la fiesta de presentación del torneo de tenis y tenemos que darles la bienvenida a Odaiba.-dijo seriamente un chico rubio de 25 años.

-Si, creo que fue una idea muy mala por parte del consejo hacer que nos volviéramos una organización algo publica, ahora debemos tener mucho cuidado ya que los de "Dark ángel" nos quieren dar agarre.-dijo un castaño.

-Eso significa que somos fuertes, aparte creo que si quisieran deshacerse de nosotros será en un lugar donde haya gente para agarrar rehenes y llegaran de improviso siempre actúan así.-dijo la única chica presente llevando refrescos.

-Lo único que no logro entender es por que si ambas organizaciones son casi lo mismo se quieren eliminar una a la otra bien podría ser que nos fusionáramos en una sola.-dijo un rubio algo mas joven.

-No Takeru, ellos para lo que son buenos son para matar, nosotros somos buenos para proteger.

-Pero lo hacemos al mejor postor al igual que ellos e incluso también matamos.-continuo Takeru.

-Puede que tengas razón pero los respectivos fundadores de ambas organizaciones han llevado una rivalidad desde que eran pequeños por lo que he podido averiguar y eso exploto hace 25 años aproximadamente.-dijo el castaño.

-Otra vez metiéndote a la base de datos de la organización Ryo, de verdad no cambias, saben creo que debemos llamar un poco la atención.-dijo el rubio mayor.

-Por que lo dices Yamato.-pregunto Ryo.

-Para que ahora si los de Dark ángel nos tomen mas en serió y manden a los mejores, me refiero al equipo Black.

-Al equipo Black, creo que nunca oí hablar de ellos.-dijo la chica rubia.

-Zoe, eso es por que ellos se mantienen en las sombras, solo actúan cuando de verdad lo tienen que hacer, ellos fueron los encargados de eliminar a varios de los presidentes de Estados unidos que fueron asesinados pero que calificaron como algo "accidental".-dijo Takeru.

-Así es nunca nos ha tocado pelear con ellos, pero han asesinado a varios de los nuestros y creeme no quisiera terminar como ellos.-siguió Ryo.

-Por eso es que hemos entrenado arduamente en nuestras habilidades, derrotaremos a el equipo Black.-dijo Yamato.

-Y quienes son cada no de ellos?

-Se distinguen por el color de sus mascaras completas las cuales solo dejan ver los ojos son Black fox tiene la mascara color roja, Black cat es plateada, Black phoenix es color negra las cuales son chicas y Black eagle es color azul el único chico del grupo.-respondió Yamato.-bien chicos tengo que irme tengo que ir a una presentación de los _tennage wolfs_ y creo que no iré a dormir tampoco.

-Yamato tu igual que siempre no importa lo que suceda tu siempre tienes que terminar llevándote a una chica a la cama o ni siquiera eso.-dijo Ryo riéndose.

-Bueno tu no eres ningún santo Ryo así que no puedes opinar.-dijo Zoe.

-Vaya creo que ninguno de los tres puede decir nada ya que son iguales los tres.-dijo Takeru.

-Bueno ya, Takeru mañana nos vemos cerca del aeropuerto como a las 10 de la mañana.-dijo Yamato saliendo del apartamento.

-Bueno Zoe, Takeru y yo nos vamos al de nosotros que tenemos que descansar, por lo que se mañana empiezan a llegar los participantes del torneo adiós Zoe que descanses.-se despidió Ryo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la mañana del día siguiente Takeru iba a encontrarse con su hermano, estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos que casi no se daba cuenta de por donde iba, suerte que podía sentir la energía de la mayoría de las personas por lo que no suponía un gran peligro pero:

-Auch, que paso?.-se pregunto Takeru tambaleándose por haber chocado con alguien, abrió sus ojos y se topo con una hermosa muchacha de pelo castaño agarrado en una coleta, piel algo apiñonada pero no quemada que estaba en el suelo por la caída,-lo siento, esta bien?.-preguntó ayudándola a levantarse y ahí se dio cuenta de los ojos color café claro de la muchacha.

-Si estoy bien, perdón es que me quede viendo la ciudad hace 9 años que no venía a la ciudad, por cierto mi nombre es Hikari Yagami.-dijo la muchacha sonriéndole de una manera que aceleró el corazón del chico.

-Ho, hola yo soy Takeru Ishida, no te disculpes es que era yo el que ni veía por donde iba, por cierto a donde te diriges si quieres te puedo llevar.

-Gracias, voy al aeropuerto a recoger a unas amigas, tuvimos que venir separadas y pues yo llegue primero y como quería recordar la ciudad salí a caminar pero creo que me perdí.-dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Bueno tal vez la suerte quiso que nos encontráramos yo también iba de camino al aeropuerto quede de verme ahí con mi hermano,-comenzaron a caminar los dos,-entonces dices que hace 9 años que no venias a la ciudad pues cuantos tenias cuando te fuiste, digo si no es indiscreción.

-Tenía solo 14 años, me fui a Londres por una beca que gane por danza y me fui sola, a decir verdad no eh visto a nadie de mi familia en ese tiempo aunque ya me acostumbre, ellos no estaban del todo de acuerdo.

Fueron platicando un poco de sus vidas a pesar de apenas conocerse sentían que ya se conocían desde hace años, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto se quedaron sorprendidos por el espectáculo que vieron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sora se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos afuera del aeropuerto con una gran chamarra pues estaban a Enero y hacia algo de frió, estaba esperando a Rika ya que al parecer había un problema con su equipaje ya que este todavía no aparecía cuando sintió un empujón.

-Oye por que no te fijas por donde vas.-dijo molesta.

-Mira pelirroja poca cosa yo ando por donde yo quiera.-dijo una altiva rubia.

-Oh lo siento por haberla molestados señorita.-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ves así es mejor y ahora recoge lo que se me callo por tu culpa.

-No tienes una neurona o que, se le llama sarcasmo y si tanto las quieres recógelas tu.

-Nada de eso yo nunca recojo lo que esta en el suelo, alguien las recoge por mi.

-Cariño que sucede.-interrumpió un chico rubio que acababa de llegar.

-Yama, esa estupida me tiro mi bolsa y ahora no quiere levantarla.-dijo lloriqueando falsamente la rubia.

-Por que no recoges las cosas de ella si tu las tiraste.-dijo el rubio a Sora.

-En primera yo no soy la criada de nadie y en segunda yo no se las tire rubial.-dijo Sora molesta por su intromisión.

-Tu las recoges o si no te ira muy mal.

-Que podrías hacerme tu, ja antes muerta que recoger algo que a tu perra faldera se le cayo por andar coqueteando con cuanto hombre se le cruza.-dijo Sora de brazos cruzados mirándolo a los ojos.

Lo que no esperaban ni Yamato ni Sora era que la rubia en cuestión no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, ya que ella no iba a permitir que nada interfiriera con su plan al fin había logrado que Yamato le hiciera caso y no dejaría que una tonta lo arruinara.

-ya lo veras estupida.-dijo la rubia abalanzándose sobre Sora.

-Marín déjala.-exclamo Yamato.

Lo que lo impresiono fueron los reflejos de la chica que se aparto por lo que Marín cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-Uf, las practicas de tenis si que funcionan.-dijo aliviada Sora.-a la próxima fíjate con quien te metes.-le dijo Sora.

-No tienes ningún derecho hablarle así a ella.-le dijo Matt agarrandola de un brazo.

-Y tu no tienes ningún derecho ha agarrarla así

Tanto Matt como Sora se voltearon a ver a una chica pelirroja cruzada de brazos mirándolo desafiante.

-Rika puedo defenderme perfectamente yo sola.-dijo Sora molesta safandose del agarre de Yamato.

-Pues no lo parece.

-La próxima vez que tu "novia" no se meta conmigo le puede ir muy mal, no me distingo por ser muy paciente Rubiales.-dijo Sora.

-Así, pues yo creo que tu solo hablas y hablas pero no actúas.

-Mira morro tu no me conoces cuando estoy enfadada y no creo que lo quieras hacer.

Ya se iban cuando Yamato se interpuso en el camino de ambas.

-Creo que no me entendiste pelirroja aquí quien manda soy yo.

-Crees que por ser un músico de cuarta me puedes venir a ordenar.-dijo Sora alzando una ceja.

-Sora no lo provoques nosotras solo venimos por el torneo por lo que no debemos causar problemas.-murmuro Rika "después podrás desquitarte con el, no sabe lo que eres en realidad así que no te sulfures"

-"de acuerdo por esta vez te haré caso.

-¿Que? acaso te comió la lengua el gato.

-No, pero no desperdiciare mi tiempo en algo como tu.-respondió mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-No le hables así a mi Yama.-dijo la rubia que se había levantado hace poco.

-Tu no me ordenas.-dijo Sora.

-¡Sora, Rika, que hacen.-grito una chica de cabello castaño.

-Hola Hikari, no nada solo intercambiábamos opiniones es todo.

-Tan pronto y peleándote, por cierto te presento a Takeru Ishida un nuevo amigo.-dijo la castaña presentando al rubio que la acompañaba.

-Mucho gusto Ishida-san, Soy Sora Takenouchi y ella es mi hermana Rika Nonaka.-dijo con una leve inclinación al igual que la otra.

-Hay hermano te estas peleando con chicas que ni conoces, tu no cambias.-dijo el rubio menor.

-Es tu hermano?.-pregunto Hikari.

-Si es mi hermano mayor Yamato el vocalista de los tennage wolfs.

-Pues creo que no te pareces en nada a el.-dijo Sora,-se ve que eres mucho más amable que el, gracias por haber traído a Kari-chan al aeropuerto.-dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-Oh no, se nos hace tarde, Sora se supone que tenemos que entrenar en una hora en el club ese y ni siquiera sabemos donde esta.

-Pedimos un aero-taxi en este instante no te preocupes Rika-chan.-dijo Sora juguetona.

-Takeru creo que es mejor que nosotros ya nos vayamos Ryo debe estar esperándonos.-dijo Yamato,-lo siento Marín pero creo que mejor nos vemos otro día tengo que terminar unos asuntos lo siento.-continuo y le dio un beso en la boca despidiéndose.

-OK, bueno Hikari espero que nos podamos ver otro día.

-Si, oye puedes ir a uno de los partidos del torneo de tenis ya que Sora y Rika son participantes te puedo conseguir boletos, que dices.

-Claro solo dime cuando es mas aquí esta mi teléfono y mi dirección.-dijo apuntándolos en un papel que le entrego.-adiós chicas.

Después de que se marcharon los dos hermanos, las chicas se fueron a su nuevo departamento ya que lo de ir a entrenar ahora era pura fachada, estaban platicando acerca de lo que les había pasado.

-Vaya Kari donde conseguiste a un chico tan servicial.

-En realidad choque con el por accidente iba toda despistada.

-Por lo menos se ve diferente al hermano el otro si que es un pesado.

-Es verdad Sora por que te estabas peleando con el, se que no convives demasiado con los hombres es mas son contados con los que has socializado y no sueles pelearte al mínimo pique.

-Por que llego muy ufano defendiendo a la rubia esa sin saber que ella había empezado todo y luego empezó agredirme y sabes que yo soy de las que no me dejo.-respondió Sora enfadada.

-Bueno solo espero que ustedes dos no se vuelvan a encontrar por que creo que eres capaz de mandar todo al carete y atacarlo en plena calle

-No soy tan irresponsable Rika, solo que no se tiene algo que me pone los nervios de punta.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será dejarlo así e ir al departamento de Kouji y esperar a los demás que no han de tardar en llegar ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hermano creo que no debiste pelearte así con esa chica.-dijo muy serio Takeru.

-Es que no pude evitarlo, la verdad no es común que las mujeres me traten así ya sabes que normalmente me ven y empiezan a coquetearme y ella actuaba como si no fuera nada.

-Creo que el ego se te esta subiendo no lo crees Yamato.-dijo un chico detrás de ellos.

-Hola Ryo.

-Al fin una chica con neuronas, al parecer es la primera que no cae en cuanto le hablas Yamato.-dijo Ryo riéndose.

-Deja de reírte aparte que bueno así no tendré que soportarla encima de mi como a las otras.

-Pero hermano debes admitir que tiene lo suyo, note que muchos hombres se le quedaban viendo y no solo era por su forma al hablarte sino también por su físico.

-Como era esa chica, digo si alguna vez no la volvemos a cruzar será bueno saber como es.

-Mira del físico es alta piel morena clara pelo rojo lo llevaba suelto y sus ojos parecían rubíes, en fin toda una preciosidad pero lo mejor es que al parecer no se inmuta con la apariencia de los chicos debiste ver como le hablaba a Yamato si que sabe como defenderse aparte creo que si tendrás la oportunidad de verla es una de las participantes del torneo de tenis, Hikari dijo que podía conseguirme boletos para alguno de los partidos en donde jugaran esa chica Sora y su hermana Rika.

-Oye y como es que sabes tanto de ellas si apenas acaban de conocerlas.

-Por que mas temprano me tropecé por accidente con Hikari y me ofrecí a acompañarla en el camino ella me platico de sus amigas y de que hacían aquí a decir verdad es una chica muy agradable.

-Vaya creo que tu hermano empieza a sentir algo por eso chica Yamato.-dijo Ryo poniendo cara de alarmado.

-No Takeru no te vayas, no te pases al lado oscuro, recuerda que tener una pareja estable es cambiarse de bando.-dijo como si estuviera asustado Yamato.

-Ja, ja ustedes si que son graciosos deberían ser comediantes.-dijo sarcásticamente Takeru

-Vamos hermano, eres aún muy joven para querer enredarte con una chica y menos con la vida que llevas, vamos chicos debemos encontrarnos con el resto del equipo nos esperan en el departamento de Zoe.-dijo seriamente Yamato.


	2. mirandote por primera vez

Cáp. 2

El primer encuentro

-Vamos a ver si entendimos lo que quieren es que vayamos a esa fiesta de presentación, los conozcamos y así hacernos las interesante para que ellos en su forma "humana" nos comiencen a buscar y así saber cual es su verdadera apariencia?.-pregunto incrédula Rika.

-Si ¿que tiene de malo?.-pregunto un chico de cabellos morados

-Que yo no voy hacer eso, nadie de nuestra organización seria capaz de eso nunca Ken, que no lo entiendes mi honor seria manchado.

-Por eso mismo no sospecharan aparte dos de los chicos son todos unos casanova al igual que la chica por lo que serán los encargados tu Black phoenix de White wolf, Black fox de White dinosaor, Black cat de White ángel y Black eagle de White butterfly, si se dan cuenta estarán con los que supuestamente son su némesis.-dijo una chica de pelo color lila.

-Entonces tendremos que hacerlo.-suspiro Hikari.

-Tiene que ser así sino todos los esfuerzos del equipo se Irán al jodido carete.-dijo un chico de pelo azul y mirada fría.

-Creo que tienes razón pero aun así quien tiene la ultima palabra es Black phoenix.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en esa habitación voltearon a ver a una chica la cual había permanecido callada desde que habían expuesto el plan.

-El plan se hará tal y como lo han expuesto Omega y Gama, es el único plan que parece que funcionara sin que hallan demasiados riesgos, se supone que no debemos llamar la atención aún, aparte nosotros no trabajamos como lo hacen en el resto de la organización nosotros lo hacemos a nuestra manera y tienen razón esos no sospecharan nada.-dijo con voz gélida la chica pelirroja de ojos color rubíes.

-Entonces cuando lo llevaremos a cabo.

-En la presentación del torneo como son participantes creo que no sospecharan aparte que pueden llevar acompañante así que eso no será problema.-dijo el chico de cabellos morados.

-Vale Omega, pero si sucede algo sentirás mi furia en tu jodido trasero.-replico la pelirroja de ojos violeta.

-Eso es todo, por cierto M-008, M-009 y shapire quiero que investiguen todo lo que puedan acerca de unos acontecimientos acerca de lo que paso hace veinticinco años, Topaz, M-005, Omega y Gama quiero que desarrollen un suero para poder ver los recuerdos de las personas que no deje ninguna secuela de que haya sido usado, C-006 y C-007 quiero que desarrollen armas que se puedan reducir para que no se puedan detectar tan fácilmente serán para Black eagle y Black Cat y quiero que vengan dentro de seis días tomaremos un descanso nos iremos a un karaoke a relajarnos y así poder conocer a cada uno de ustedes, todavía no nos arriesgaremos a ir a una discoteca.-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Todos se fueron contentos de la jefa que les había tocado después de todo apenas en ese momento la habían conocido a pesar de conocer a los otros miembros ella nunca había salido de la matriz y eso se les hacía raro pero lo que notaron era que se podía manejar fácilmente en ese nuevo mundo para ella.

-Bueno entonces tenemos que empezar a ser unos cuantos planes para que no nos tomen por sorpresa algún ataque de los de Dark ángel, lo que haremos será dejarlos acercarse a ustedes como si no supieran nada y así descubriremos quienes son.-dijo un chico de cabello castaño como hongo.

-Solo un problema Delta, no sabemos cuando atacaran y mientras no lo sepamos, no sabremos a quienes tenemos que evitar.-dijo un castaño de ojos azules.

-White dinosaur tiene razón, mientras no sepamos cuando ataquen será imposible saberlo aparte no creo que estos se den cuenta ya que son todo unos casanova.-dijo una chica de cabello rubio.

-Aparte siempre que los de Dark ángel nos ha atacado hemos descubierto la verdadera apariencia de nuestro enemigo y nunca han mandado chicas por que la primera vez que las mandaron los traicionaron debido a Yamato y Ryo.-dijo un rubio.

-Entonces no creo que lo vuelvan hacer, no se arriesgaran de nuevo aparte con lo de la última vez tardara algún tiempo antes de que intenten un nuevo ataque.-dijo un chico de cabellos color rojo.

-Entonces que dicen nos tomamos un breve descanso mejor para reparar energías.-propuso un castaño.

-Bueno X-006 ten en cuenta que quien decide es white wolf.-dijo un chico de cabello azul.

-Entonces white wolf que piensas.-pregunto X-006.

Pero por alguna extraña razón el chico no los escuchaba tenia la vista perdida en algún punto de la estancia y es que por mas que quería no podía apartar a la chica pelirroja de sus pensamientos le ponía los nervios de punta recordarla pero no sabía por que, sentía que la conocía pero era algo absurdo por lo que había escuchado de su hermano la chica venia de Londres a pesar de que sus padres eran de Japón en su vida había visitado el país.

-Hey Yamato, hay alguien ahí.

-que, sucede pasa algo.

-Si te estamos hablando desde hace como unos cinco minutos y tu ni respondes.-le dijo un chico corpulento.

-Lo siento X-007 pero es que estaba pensando en algo de suma importancia.-expreso el rubio.

-Si andale de seguro estabas pensando en la pelirroja esa y en como te trato.-dijo burlón Ryo.

-Que pelirroja es de la que hablan.-inquirió interesado un chico de cabello verde oscuro y de lentes.

-Una que Yamato conoció en el aeropuerto y puso a nuestro querido galán en su lugar.-dijo Ryo como si eso fuera una gran hazaña.

-Ryo si quieres aunque sea un poco tu vida, será mejor que te calles.-dijo con voz gélida Yamato.

-Vaya quisiera conocer a la única chica que ha podido resistir los encantos de Yamato.-dijo emocionada la rubia.

-No te emociones Zoe, no creo que la volvamos a ver y me alegra.

-Por lo menos yo si, pienso aceptar la propuesta de Hikari y ver que tal juegan esas chicas puede y que sean buenas.-dijo Takeru.

-Como y tu de donde sacaste esas confianzas.-inquirió Zoe.

-Es que me hice amigo de una de sus amigas y ella me invito a uno de los partidos son participantes en el torneo de tenis.

-Bueno basta ya, Takeru quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hablar de tu novia y de sus amigas por un rato tanta cháchara de esas me esta empezando a dar migraña.-dijo Yamato empezando a enojarse.

-Entonces que decides nos tomamos un descanso a que.

-Dentro de seis días vengan de nuevo iremos a un bar de karaoke a relajarnos un poco si vamos a una discoteca lo más seguro es que lo que ocasionaremos será un desastre por que como recuerdan ciertas personas cuando beben se les va la lengua.-dijo mirando a tres chicos que inmediatamente se pusieron rojos.

-Entonces queda decidido dentro de seis días aquí.-dijo Ryo.

-Pero antes quiero decirles que quiero que X-007, X-005 y X-006 investiguen todo sobre profecías que se hicieron dentro de hace veinticinco años y cuarenta, R2 y D2 quiero que hagan una nueva arma para white ángel que la última no creo que resista un nuevo ataque de los Dark ángel, Alfa, delta, X-008 y emerald quiero que desarrollen un brebaje para que el que lo ingiera diga la verdad y que no queden secuelas de que fue usado, eso es todo pueden retirarse.

Después de eso todos se fueron yendo ya que tendrían que trabajar por lo menos descansarían un rato en seis días lo cual era nuevo para ellos ya que su jefe siempre había sido de los que no le gustaba desperdiciar el tiempo.

_**ACLARACIONES**_

**_Antes de continuar quiero decirle quienes serán cada uno de ellos dentro de cada organización aunque los pongo en el fic a todos la mayoria solo saldra de pasada ya que la historia se basa en los 8 principalmente._**

**_Dark ángel Light Devil _**

**_Sora Takenouchi Black _****_Phoenix_****_ Yamato Ishida White wolf _**

**_Rika Nonaka Black fox Ryo Akiyama White dinosaur _**

**_Hikari Yagami Black Cat Takeru Ishida White ángel _**

**_Koji Minamoto Black eagle Zoe Orimoto White butterfly _**

**_Ken ichijoji Omega Izzi Izumi Alfa _**

**_Yolei Inoue Gama Cody Hida Delta _**

**_Koichi Minamoto M-008J.P. Shibayama X-007 _**

**_Takato Matsuda M-009 Henry Wong X-005 _**

**_Juri Katou Shapire Takuya Kambara X-006 _**

**_Taichi Yagami C-006 Kenta Kitawa R2 _**

**_Davis Motomiya C-007 Hero-cazu Shiota D2 _**

**_Suzie Wong Topaz Mimi Tachicawa Emerald _**

**_Tommy Hime M-005 Joe Kido X-008 _**

5 días despues de el incidente Sora, Rika, Hikari y Kouji se estaban alistando para ir a la presentación del torneo de tenis en el que participarian Rika y Sora.

-Bueno aquí estamos, lo mejor sera entrar ya y acomodarnos en nuestra mesa.-dijo Kouji.

Los cuatro entraron al salon en donde se celebraba la recepción, al entrar se quedaron maravillados por la esquisita decoración la gente en Shibuya si que sabía como ofrecer una fiesta.

-Bueno esta es nuestra mesa.-dijo Hikari.

-Solo espero que acabe pronto odio tener que usar vestido y este no es la excepción.-dijo Rika la cual traia un vestido largo escotado aunque con dos tirantes aunque muy delgados de color rojo junto con un poco de maquillaje y su pelo se encontraba suelto.

-Bueno es el unico que escogiste a los demás les pusiste tanto peros.-dijo Hikari, la cual vestía con un vestido hasta debajo de las rodillas de color verde oscuro de una sola manga.

-Es cierto crei que te moririas de deshidratación por medirte tantos trajes y yo de aburrimiento, duraron tanto en las tiendas que pense que se quedarian a vivir ahí.-dijo Kouji algo enojado aunque el tambien se miraba muy bien con su traje de un color blanco ya que se acostumbraba en esa epoca para las fiestas de la alta sociedad ese color.

-Chicos miren ahí estan los del grupo white, los invitado especiales, ya saben lo que hay que hacer.-murmuro Sora.

-Si.-dijeron al unísono y momentos después se separaron dejando a Sora sentada sola en la mesa.

-Vamos chicos llego la hora de salir al publico se supone que somos los invitados especiales a la apertura del torneo.-dijo Yamato.

-Vale, aunque creo que no se morirán por que lleguemos algo tarde solo diremos que tuvimos algo que hacer.-dijo Ryo.

-Es que me quiero lo más pronto posible me aburre todo esto.

-Chicos vamonos ya que quiero conocer a algún chico guapo esta noche.-dijo Zoe llegando junto a ellos.

-Bueno a ellos.

Cuando llegaron vieron el salón con algo de aburrimiento ya que ellos a pesar de estar vestidos para la ocasión aun teñían la obligación de tener puestas sus mascaras, a lo lejos divisaron un grupo de chicos que hablaba.

-Miren es Hikari y sus amigos.-dijo de pronto Takeru.

-Cual es ella?.-pregunto Ryo.

-LA castaña que trae el vestido verde.

-Es muy bonita white ángel si que tienes buen gusto.-le felicito Zoe.

-Y quienes son los otros.

-La del vestido rojo es Rika y la otra es Sora el chico debe ser Kouji primo de las otras.

-Así que la que esta sentada es la chica que puso en su lugar a white wolf vengan vamos a saludarla.-dijo Ryo.

-Ni se les ocurra, debemos mantenernos al margen.

-Anda que no sabrá que eres tu, aparte así sabrás si actuó o es así por naturaleza.-dijo Zoe.

Cuando se acercaron a ella Yamato se quedo sorprendido por la belleza de la chica tenia su pelo agarrado en una media coleta, su vestido estaba de color azul rey con algunos toques plateados, pegado a su cuerpo dejando entrever su figura bien delineada aparte el vestido tenia una abertura que dejaba al descubierto una de sus piernas las cuales eran largas y de un color moreno claro.

-Hola se te ve muy bien el vestido por cierto como te llamas?.-pregunto Zoe.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, tu debes ser white butterfly un honor conocerte en Londres hemos escuchado mucho de su grupo.-dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-Entonces creo que no necesitamos presentaciones, nos conoces.

-En realidad.-se sonrojo,-no logro distinguir a los chicos, lo siento.-mintió apenada.

-Bueno este de aquí es white dinosaur, este es white ángel y por ultimo nuestro líder white wolf, los distingues por la mascara.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

-Que tal te a parecido Shibuya?.-pregunto white dinosaur.

-Bien por cierto aquí en Shibuya la gente suele ser como decirlo algo "agresiva"?

-Por que lo preguntas.-dijo de pronto white wolf.

-Es que cuando llegue conocí a un chico que la verdad se metió en una pelea que no le correspondía.-dijo seria la pelirroja

-A que te refieres.

-Bueno, es que la verdad comenzó cuando una chica se tropezó conmigo y empezó a decirme que había sido mi culpa cuando era ella la que no se había fijado y en cuanto llego este chico empezó a picarme y como no suelo ser de las que se dejan empezamos a discutir hasta que mis amigas me sacaron de ahí con el temor de que yo golpeara al chico.-termino al parecer avergonzada.

-Y por que pensaban eso.-pregunto de nuevo white wolf.

-Es que la verdad yo no suelo socializar con los hombres y cuando estos hablan conmigo a algunos les ha gustado cabrearme y pues como soy algo impulsiva los he terminado golpeando ya que cuando era pequeña me enseñaron defensa personal y los chicos en cuestión terminan en el hospital y como tengo mas agilidad debido al tenis pues suelo usar eso y dejarlos besando el pavimento.

-No crees que eso es algo como decirlo drástico.

-Talvez pero es una buena manera de que no intenten lastimar a mis amigos y a la poca familia que tengo, ahora si me disculpan este interrogatorio no me esta empezando a gustar iré por algo de beber con su permiso.-Sora se fue de ahí dejando a los chicos asombrados "genial los hice sentir algo culpable, conociéndolos intentaran arreglarlo por lo que hablaran con los demás y entonces los dejaremos con la duda de nosotros, es el comienzo de su fin equipo white".

-Vaya esa chica si que tiene un carácter fuerte y se nota a leguas que seria una gran agente, lastima que light devil no este reclutando gente.-dijo Ryo.

-Si y sobretodo sabemos que ella no actúa es así por naturaleza¡Oh por dios que chico tan mas guapo han tenido mis bellos ojos el placer de ver!.-exclamo Zoe,-creo que nos vemos chao chicos.

-Pues creo que yo iré a ver a esa pelirroja pues se encuentra muy sola.-dijo Ryo.

-Cual pelirroja.-dijo rápidamente Yamato.

-Pues la hermana de tu pelirroja.-dijo tranquilamente Ryo.

-No es mi pelirroja.-dijo molesto.

-Entonces por que aún me tienes del cuello del traje como queriendo matarme en cuanto mencione a una pelirroja.-cuestiono Ryo.

Hasta ese momento Yamato no se había dado cuenta de que tenia a Ryo agarrado del traje.

-Cielos mejor me voy a ver que hago antes de que este estalle por los celos.-dijo Ryo burlonamente yéndose.

-Hermano que traes desde que conociste a Sora has actuado muy raro incluso no te has acostado con ninguna chica y eso si que es novedad.

-No sucede nada Takeru es solo que la verdad ni yo mismo se que me pasa.

-Bueno hermano creo que te voy a dejar solo voy a intentar entablar conversación con Hikari.

-Hola chico por que estas tan solo.

-Hola, la verdad es que acabo de llegar.

-No te importa si te hago compañía.-añadio coquetamente White butterfly.

-Como resistirme a una petición tan encantadora.-dijo galante Kouji.

-Gracias, por cierto ¿como te llamas?.-pregunto white butterfly.

-Minamoto, Kouji Minamoto, a sus ordenes querida jovencita y si no he de equivocarme usted es white butterfly de el equipo white¿no es cierto?. "Así que es una de ellos son muy faciles de atraer no tuve ni que moverme de aquí"

-Así es mi joven amigo y si no le molesta me gustaria comenzar a tutearlo.

-Claro no hay problema.

-Bueno Kouji-sama y que tal le ha parecido Shibuya, espero que mas de su agrado que a una de sus acompañantes.

-En serio y cual de ellas?

-Una pelirroja llamada Sora Takenouchi, creo que mis amigos y yo nos debemos disculpar con ella ya que no fe nuestra intención.

-No te preocupes ella va a estar bien es solo que con sus preguntas se sintió presionada ya veras como al rato va a estar contenta. "bien hecho Sora esto son muy faciles de engañar me pregunto por que los otros fracasaron de verdad eran unos inútiles"

-Bueno eso me tranquiliza un poco

-Que bueno, quieres bailar?

-Claro gracias.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Rika Nonaka, participante del torneo ¿y tu eres?.-pregunto sin interes aparente

-Vaya no esperaba que no me conocieras, soy white dinosaur.

-Del famoso equipo white, un gusto, en Londres se ha hablado mucho de ustedes.-"Sobre todo de cómo caeran gracias al equipo black".

-En serio eso nos dijo tu amiga Takenouchi.

-Es mi hermana.

-Vaya eso si que es extraordinario no solo son hermanas sino tambien compañeras de equipo eso las ayudo a quedar entre las finalistas.

-Por supuesto yo no entro a ningun torneo sino es para ganar, y a eso he venido.

-Toda una deportista cierto.

-Claro, pero creo que te hiciste tonto ya que mi hermana siempre dice nuestro parentesco y tu mencionaste que hablaste con ella y ahora vienes conmigo ¿acaso hiciste algo que la molestara?.-pregunto perspicaz.

-Bueno en parte si, al parecer penso que la interrogabamos.

-¿Interrogaban?

-Si es que los chicos y yo hablamos con ella.

-Es por eso que se sintio agredida y ahora quieren pedirle disculpas no es así?

-Si.

-No te preocupes ella al rato estara contenta no es de las que se quedan enojadas.-explico tranquilamente a la vez que bebia de su copa.

-Me permitiria esta pieza de baile señorita.-pregunto con una inclinación white dinosaur.

-Claro.-contesto Rika con una sonrisa lo que la hizo verse aun más hermosa de lo que ya era dejando a "Ryo" anonadado por ella "Nuestro plan esta dando frutos, pronto veran su fin equipo white"

-Hola, por que estas tan sola?.-pregunto white angel sentandose en la mesa en donde se encontraba solo una muchacha de pelo castaño.

-Eso es por que mis amigos estan rezagados conociendo gente.-contesto con una sonrisa Hikari. "Estos son sabran ni por donde los atacaron, ya veran nadie se mete con la organización Dark Angel"

-Eso no esta bien, no deberian dejarte sola.

-Es que se supone que todos lo hariamos pero estoy algo cansada, solo vine por que mis amigas estan dentro del torneo.

-Vaya, creo que eran dos pelirrojas no?

-si.-dijo al parecer sorprendida.

-Bueno es que la verdad, estuvimos platicando con una de ellas y creo que sin querer la ofendimos.-dijo algo avergonzado el chico.

-Debe ser Sora, por que no los golpeo Rika es mas temperamental.-rio Hikari "Perfecto, de seguro ahora me preguntara mi nombre y entonces me invitara a bailar, Sora eres una genio solo a ti se te ocurren planes tan perfectos"

-Oye por cierto cual es tu nombre?

-Hikari Yagami, mucho gusto y tu eres uno de los del equipo white, en Londres se escucha mucho de ustedes, pero no se cual eres disculpame.-dijo Hikari.

-No hay problema, soy white angel.

"Genial, mi nemesis esto se pone mejor que nunca"

-¿Te gustaria bailar?

-Por supuesto.

Sora se encontraba en la barra de bebidas cuando un chico rubio se acerco a ella y se coloco a un lado.

-Oye, lo siento mi intención no era molestarte, en serio.-dijo el rubio.

-Lo se, deberia ser yo la que me disculpara pero es que como soy nueva y ya me agredieron no se que pensar de esta ciudad.-contesto Sora.

-Entonces me perdonas.

Sora dibujo una media sonrisa,-claro white wolf.

-Como supiste que era yo.-dijo algo sorprendido.

-Por que el otro chico no huele igual que tu.-contesto simplemente "No huele como si se hubiera echado la perfumeria entera"

-Vaya, entonces para terminar de disculparme me permitirias bailar contigo esta pieza.-dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Sora volteo a verlo y tuvo que admitir muy a su pesar de que el chico a pesar de que ya era su enemigo numero uno era muy guapo y lo mejor eran sus ojos azules felinos y su sonrisa era de infarto, si ella no fuera una experimentada agente lo mas seguro era que hubiera caido rendida a sus pies.

-De acuerdo.

Después de que el baile hubiera terminado, las cuatro parejas se habian separado, despidiendose cordialmente, aunque Kouji y white butterfly habían desaparecido por un buen rato.

-Vaya si que me diverti esta noche.-dijo Zoe.

-Si, y todo gracias a los amigos de Takeru.-dijo Ryo.

-Y lo mejor sera que podremos volver a verlos y asi de paso los conocemos como nosotros mismos, me alegra que Hikari me tratara como si no fuera un agente como si fuera otra persona.-dijo Takeru.

-Eso es cierto Kouji en ningun momento se mostro como lo habian hecho los anteriores hmbres con los que he estado, ustedes me entienden no.-añadió Zoe.

-Incluso Rika se mostro algo competitiva conmigo, como si fuera un chico normal, eso es difícil de encontrar cuando eres agente.-dijo Ryo

-Por cierto en donde esta mi hermano.

-Se fue a dormir directamente, Zoe si quieres quedate de todos modos puedes usar la habitación de invitados.

-Claro, buenas noches chicos.

-Entonces si cayeron redonditos no es cierto.-dijo Sora.

-Así es, solo seria cuestion de que en algun lugar publico nos dejemos "atrapar" por alguien de Dark Angel y entonces empezaremos a engatusarlos.-dijo Hikari.

-Pero si hacemos eso nos estaran vigilando.-dijo Rika.

-Si eso llegara a pasar lo sabriamos ya que no saben disminuir por completo su poder.-dijo Kouji.

-Entonces solo sera cuestion de que el equipo black haga su aparición y acabe con el quipo white.-dijo malignamente Sora.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a dormirnos, ustedes dos tienen entrenamiento.-dijo Hikari.

-Es cierto que lata, pero que se le va a hacer, lo que hay que hacer para ser las mejores.-dijo resignada Rika.

-Ya vasta de melodrama, ahora yo me largo para mi cuarto que descanzen chicas.

-buenas noches Kouji.-dijeron las chicas.

-Por cierto yo que tu me lavaria muy bien esa camisa, estas todo lleno de labial y esta "algo" arrugada.-dijo Hikari riendose con las otras.

-Ya saben que era parte de la operación.

-Si Kouji, lo que tu digas.-dijo Sora algo divertida por la actitud de su primo-ese nunca cambiara.-añadio yéndose a dormir.

* * *

Bueno, bueno al fin despues de mucho tiempo esoty de vuelta con otro capitulo mas de angel o demonio, perdon si tarde en actualizar pero es que tengo un horario de lo mas pesado en la escuela, es mas entro a las 9 45 de la mañana y salgo a las 6 50 asi que con todo y tareas solo puedo escribir los sabados y luego a veces no llega la inspiracion y hay se me va todo el dia. 


	3. El karaoke

**Cáp. 3**

**EL karaoke**

En un apartamento un joven rubio se desperto con tranquilidad aunque se extraño que hubiera tanto jaleo en el apartamento a esa hora, después de todo el era el que se levantaba más temprano.

-Que hacen despiertos tan temprano, Ryo, Zoe.-pregunto Takeru.

-Es que queremos acompañarte a ver a el entrenamiento de las chicas y como tienes la mania de levantarte temprano no queriamos que nos dejaras.-explico Zoe.

-así es, es una manera segura de que no nos dejaras, por que te conocemos y no nos quieres llevar.-dijo Ryo.

-Bueno, esta bien pero no quiero que se pongan como locos cuando vean a los chicos recuerden que se supone que no los conocen.-dijo Takeru.

-Si.

-Aja.

Rato después los tres iban camino hacia el campo deportivo, Takeru se había quedado de ver ahí con Hikari, cuando llegaron al lugar la miro y vio que se encontraba con Sora, Rika y Kouji, en cuanto noto que Hikari lo miro la saludo y ella le regreso el saludo.

-Hola espero que no me haya retrasado pero es que me interceptaron mi prima y mi amigo, se los presento ella es Zoe Orimoto y el es Ryo Akiyama, chicos ella es Hikari Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Rika Nonaka y Kouji Minamoto.

-¿Y tu como es que sabes mi nombre si nunca nos hemos visto?.-pregunto friamente Kouji.

-Por que yo se lo dije Kouji-kun no estes a la defensiva.

-Ya, ya, Kouji al menos que quieras que te de una tunda diferente a la del partido mueve tu trasero a la cancha.-dijo Rika.

-Y se supone que somos primos, ni lo parece.

-Ya niños, tenemos que practicar, Kouji tu hermano dijo que nos esperaba en la cancha cierto?.-pregunto Sora.

-Si, dijo que iba a estar practicando un poco ya que cuando juega en contra de Rika lo deja molido.-dijo Kouji con una media sonrisa recordando.

-Entonces si es cierto lo que nos conto Takeru ustedes son participantes del Torneo de Tenis?.-pregunto Ryo a Rika.

-No, somos las ganadoras del torneo.-dijo altanera Rika.

-Pero aun no comienza el torneo.-dijo Ryo.

-Pero yo cuando juego es a ganar.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo, Rika ya sabemos que tu cuando juegas es solo para ganar incluso hacer carreras para ver quien cocina mas rapido, quien tiende la cama más rápido y quien se cambia mas rapido.-dijo algo fastidiado Kouji.

-No es mi culpa de que tu Minamoto aun siendo hombre tardes mas que yo.-dijo enojada Rika.

-Oye Hikari, siempre son asi.-pregunto algo sorprendido Takeru.

-No, ahora estan calmados.-dijo Hikari riendose.

Tanto Ryo, Zoe y Takeru pusieron cara de asombro por lo dicho por la castaña.

-Ya se los adverti, ahora Kouji y Rika ustedes dos estaran en un equipo y Koichi y yo estaremos en otro a ver si así se calman un poco.-dijo de pronto Sora algo molesta, al instante Kouji y Rika se pusieron serios y comenzaron a avanzar en silencio.

-Vaya al fin paz.-suspiro Sora.

-Guau, como es que los controlas tan fácilmente.-dijo Zoe impresionada.

-Simple a Rika no le conviene ponerse en mi contra por que yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe en defensa y Kouji aunque es experto en el tema yo soy mas agil de mente y mas maliciosa que el.-explico simplemente Sora con una media sonrisa.

Ryo, Zoe y Takeru solo la observaban sorprendidos por la actitud que mostraba la pelirroja mayor, en cierta manera les recordaba a Yamato aunque sentian que esta chica era un poco mas voluble que su amigo rubio el cual por cierto ya no estaba en el apartamento cuando los tres habían salido.

Cuando llegaron a las canchas se fueron con Hikari y vieron que había otro chico espereandolos que al parecer era el hermano de Kouji, se pusieron a a jugar el primer servicio lo hizo Koichi y lo recibió Kouji.

Después de cómo una hora de estar biendo en partido estaban impresionados ya que tanto Sora como Rika eran muy fieras a la hora de jugar al tenis ninguna se daba por vencida.

-Vaya que estoy cansado, como quisiera que estas no se pusieran a jugar la una contra la otra.-expreso Kouji ya que después de media hora las chicas les pidieron que se salieran y ellos por su salud tanto mental como fisica les hicieron caso.

-Es cierto lo bueno es que no es ahora hasta que lleguen a ciertos puntos sino no acabariamos.-dijo Koichi.

-Bueno he de admitir que son muy buenas las dos.-dijo Ryo.

-La mejor es Sora si te fijas Rika es la que mas dificultades tiene.-expreso Takeru.

-es cierto, creo que la ganadora sera Sora.-dijo Zoe.

-Así es, Rika en las contadas veces que a jugado en contra de Sora nunca le ha podido ganar después de todo ella fue la que le enseño a jugar Tenis.-explico Hikari.

Despues un golpe sordo los trajo de vuelta su atención a la cancha y vieron que Rika estaba tirada en el suelo y Sora se encontraba erguida con una expresión fria en sus ojos.

-Te adverti que no hicieras una locura Rika, aunque si sigues así a lo mejor me ganes un dia.-expreso con una sonrisa Sora y Rika se levanto mirandola sorprendida de que su hermana dijera eso enfrente de los demas.

-¿De verdad lo crees?.-pregunto sorprendida.

-Por supuesto pero debes ser mas paciente recuerda que mejorar a veces puede tardar.

Cuando las chicas fueron con los demas, notaron que estos las miraban totalmente asombrados.

-Increible, nunca antes había visto un partido de tenis tan impresionante como este ustedes son grandiosas.-dijo Ryo mirando atentamente a Rika.

-Gracias, pero a la proxima solo diselo a Rika mi hermana no entiende indirectas.-expreso friamente Sora, Ryo y Rika solo se sonrojaron por el hecho, ya que a Rika le había llamado la atención Ryo desde que lo vio cuando llego con Takeru y no era para menos ya que el chico estaba muy bien ojos color azul cielo, piel bronceada, piel morena y pelo castaño aparte de que era alto y musculoso.

-Eh, de que hablas.-dijo Ryo hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Que si te interesa mi hermana solo usa directas con ella, y que te doy mi permiso pero pobre de ti que le hagas daño si intentas algo con ella ya que viste como iba la pelota no, pues la pelota seras tu si la lastimas y lo mismo va para ti Takeru aunque sere mas clemente contigo ya que pareces ser mejor que Akiyama.-dijo Sora con una sonrisa algo sarcastica mirando a Ryo.

Tanto Takeru como Ryo estaba completamente rojos al igual que Hikari y Rika por lo dicho por Sora, mientras tanto Koichi se había retirado con la excusa de que tenia que hacer un pedido dejando a Zoe con Kouji.

-Así que en donde los conociste a ellos, bueno a Ryo-san ya que Takeru es tu primo no?.-le pregunto Kouji a Zoe.

-Así es, a Ryo lo conoci por que es muy amigo de Yamato ya que ambos son unos casanovas aunque Yamato lo es mucho más¿y tu de donde las conoces?

-Bueno Sora y Rika son mis primas ambas nacieron en Londres, Rika había venido varias veces a Japon junto conmigo en uno de esos viajes conocimos a Hikari ella tenia 14 años de eso ya hace 9 años y Rika vio como bailaba y decidio grabarle y enviarle un video a Sora que a pesar de su corta edad era la encargada de las becas de las actividades culturales y deportivas en el Instituto y a Sora le encanto la forma de bailar de Hikari y decidio ofrecerle una beca completa por 10 años a Hikari, solo que venimos por el torneo que se esta realizando creo que ya viste por que fueron seleccionadas ¿no?.

-si, son muy buenas tienen excelentes reflejos.

-Vaya, sabes a pesar de haberte conocido hoy siento que tengo mucho tiempo de conocerte.-dijo Kouji.

-que extraño yo siento lo mismo."Si supieras que ya nos conocíamos"

-Bueno chicos fue un gusto conocerlos espero que podamos volvernos a ver pero ahora debemos ir a un lugar quedamos de vernos con unos amigos, vamos chicos que se hace tarde.-expreso Sora.

-Adios.-dijeron Todos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de despedirse Takeru, Ryo y Zoe se fueron al departamento de los chicos ya que seguramente todos estarian esperandolos a ellos ya que se habian tardado un poco y no se equivocaron.

-Se tardaron mucho en donde estaban.-pregunto un chico de pelo azul.

-Es que estabamos en el campo de entrenamiento de tenis Henry.-dijo Ryo.

-Si, vimos como juegan las primas de Kouji,-suspiro Zoe en ese momento algunos se pusieron en alerta ya que eso solo podria significar una cosa.-hare lo posible por conquistarlo.-termino decidida.

-Vamos Zoe, cuando un chico se ha resistido a tus encantos.-dijo una chica de pelo castaños.

-Pues Mimi, estuve coqueteándole todo el tiempo que estuvimos platicando y el ni en cuenta como si le hablara a alguien mas, deberian de haberlo visto, le ponia mas atención a lo que dijera o hiciera su prima.-termino algo disgustada.

-¿Su prima?.-pregunto confusa Mimi

-Si, Sora, le ponia mas atención a ella, es mas creo que a pesar de ser primos esta enamorado de ella, incluso cuando lo conocí siendo white butterfly estaba pendiente de lo que ella hacia, y creanme el es… unico, creo que me estoy enamorando por primera vez en mi vida.-suspiro Zoe.

-Entonces si que te pego duro, nunca antes tu hubieras dicho eso.-dijo un rubio saliendo uno de los cuartos.

-Yamato es que deberias conocerlo, es tan guapo.

-Ya mejor vete a cambiar Zoe eres la unica que falta.-dijo Ryo el cual acababa de salir de su habitación.

-Si, ya voy en cinco minutos estoy lista.-dijo corriendo a la que hacia de veces su habitación.

-Entonces por que se tardaron.-dijo Yamato.

-Por eso, estabamos viendo el entrenamiento de Sora-san y Rika-chan.-dijo Ryo.

-Por que le dices a Sora-chan¿Sora-san?.-pregunto Takeru.

-Por que esa chica para serles sincero a todos me infunde respeto.-dijo Ryo serio a lo que todos los que estaban presentes empezaron a reirse les hacia gracia que el gran Ryo Akiyama que era capaz de enfrentarse a todo tipo de demonios y personas con armas biologicas le tuviera miedo a una simple mujer.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí de que se rien.-dijo Zoe.

-De que Ryo le tiene miedo a la hermana de Rika.-explico Mimi tratando de no reirse.

-Bueno ya vamonos sino el Karaoke se llenara.-dijo Yamato a lo que los demas lo siguieron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos ya nos quedamos de ver con los demas en el karaoke "pink Rose" (n/a: lo siento no se me ocurre un mejor nombre).-dijo Hikari.

-Solo falta Sora, que estara haciendo.-dijo Kouji

-Ya esoty aquí, no se preocupen llegaremos a tiempo.-dijo Sora.

-Que estabas haciendo tu no eres de las que se tardan en cambiar, normalmente es Kari-chan.-expreso Kouji.

-Estaba vieno lo de una mansión que quiero comprar para poder usarla de base, el apartamento es rentado y pues la mansión nos vendria bien ya que es amplia solo tengo que ir mañana a cerrar el trato y listo.-dijo Sora sonriendo ampliamente.

-De seguro te la dejaron mas barata cierto.-indago Rika mientras los cuatro caminaban.

-Aja, lo que hace la persuasión.

Cuando llegaron al lugar miraron a los demas miembros del grupo y vieron que tambien llegaba en ese momento otro grupo numeroso.

-Oh no puede ser posible.-dijo Sora

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vamos ya casi llegamos apurense.-apremio Ryo.

-Creo que tendremos que ir a otro lugar mira la cantidad de gente que hay.-expreso un pelirrojo.

-Nada de eso en cuanto vean a Yamato nos dejaran todo el lugar Izzi.-dijo triunfante Zoe.

Sin mas se acercaron y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a Hikari, Rika y Kouji junto con unos amigos.

-Takeru, hola no sabia que vendria por estos rumbos.-saludo alegre Hikari.

-Bueno al parecer tenemos ideas parecidas y que hacen aca afuera.

-Es que todavía no lo abrian se supone que no abrirán al público ahora pero creo que no se comunico.

-En cuanto sepan que yo estoy aquí abriran el karaoke.-dijo Yamato arrogantemente.

-Creo que eso no va a ser posible rubiales, ya que no esta abierto al publico por una razon y esa razón es por que yo rente el lugar toda la noche.-dijo una voz detrás de Yamato.

-Que mierda dijiste.

-Que el lugar lo rente yo¿las dos neuronas que tienes no hacen demasiado contacto verdad, recuerda que tienes que ladear tu cabeza para que puedas pensar.-dijo Sora como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera algo de suma importancia.

Todos los del equipo white se quedaron pasmados por la forma de hablar de la chica hacia Yamato, Takeru tenia razón ella no era de las que se tomaban a la ligera.

-Por lo menos tengo no que tu, al parecer tanto jugar tenis hizo que tu cerebro se calentara de mas.-dijo friamente Yamato, normalmente con ese tono todas las personas se aminalaban frente a el.

-Oh, no te preocupes siempre entreno con una cachuca o visera, pero gracias por preocuparte.-expreso falsamente Sora.

-Sora, ya basta no hay que empezar de nuevo, aparte ellos también venian a divertirse.-empezó Hikari.

Sora sabia lo que le queria pedir Hikari.

-Muy bien, si quieren entrar que entren entre mas mejor, después de todo estamos festejando que regresaste a Japón,-dijo Sora con una calida sonrisa,-pero que el rubiales se mantenga lejos de mi si no quiere ver impreso mi puño en su rostro.-dijo seriamente mirando directamente a Yamato.

-Solo si los chicos quieren no quedaremos si por mi fuera nos iriamos.-dijo con voz gelida Yamato, Sora solo alzo una ceja en señal de que no le tenia miedo.

-Entonces que dicen chicos quieren festejar con nosotros.-pregunto Hikari.

Los del equipo white voltearon a ver que les decia su lider pero este parecia enfrascado en un duelo de miradas con la pelirroja por lo que aceptaron gustosos llevando casi a rastras a Yamato y los otros a Sora.

Después de hacer las presentaciones las chicas comenzaron a ponerse de lo mas contentas sobre todo Yolei y Mimi las cuales congeniaron en cuanto se vieron ante el bochorno de sus respectivos novios.

-Ya se hay que hacer una competencia de canto.-dijo Mimi a lo que el equipo Black puso cara de espanto al igual que Ryo, Zoe y Takeru.

-Muy bien yo entro.-dijo Rika mientras la miraban con cara de "ya lo sabiamos"

-Entonces de que sera, pero los hombres tambien participaran sera un grupo contra otro y después seran duetos formados al azar.-dijo Yolei.

-Si esa es una muy buena idea, pero sin los duetos es mejor los solistas.-expreso Rika ya que no le gustaba la idea de hacer equipo con nadie.

-Bien sera uno contra uno cantaran la misma canción para que sea mas facil calificarlos.-dijo Suzie.

-Si y los jueces seran los del grupo contrario del que cante sera al azar.-dijo Juri.

Después de escribir el nombre de todos en un papel excepto el de Yamato ya que era un cantante y el de Sora para que no fuera impar todos se pusieron a ver quien salia primero y que cancion.

-Bien como soy la unica que no participa yo sera la que saque los papelitos.-dijo Sora.

-Bien los primeros, vaya J.P. y Kouji y la cancion, o si esto se pone mejor sera "tonto enamorado".-termino irónicamente Sora

Kouji sabia que su prima en realidad no habia sacado ningun papel con el nombre de la canción pero no podia decir nada, se pregunto por que lo haría pasar semejante bochorno y frente a otro que al parecer si que estaba de acuerdo con la canción y escucho cuando este murmuro "para Zoe", no supo por que pero el hecho que se la dedicara le daban una ganas tremendas de arrearlo a patadas.

El primero fue J.P. el pobre desafino y le salian gallos cuando menos se los esperaba, lo pararon a la mitad de la cancion, después fue su turno "vas a ver Sora, antes de que nos vallamos de aquí me las vas a pagar, esto no se queda sin castigo" y comenzo a cantar cerrando sus ojos y en su mente vislumbro el rostro de la persona de la cual se había enamorado aun sin estar conciente de eso y entonces comenzo a sonar la musica.

**EL corazon se me hace un nudo,**

**Cuando pasas por mi lado**

**Como duele no tenerte**

**Y duele tanto enamorado**

**Un hechizo en tu mirada**

**Me ha robado el corazon**

**Y el embrujo de tus besos**

**Se a colado en el asor**

**Mirame, soy un tonto enamorado**

**Suplicando por tu amor**

**Cuando pasa tu peinar**

**Y aquí me ves**

**Suplicando por tu amor**

**Suspirando por un beso**

**Que me de tu corazon**

**Coro X5**

**Soy un tonto enamorado**

**De esos besos que me has dado**

**Del amor que tu me niegas**

**Cuando pasas por mi lado**

**Soy un tonto en el amor**

**Que te dio su corazon**

**Dime cual es el secreto**

**Y es que amarte es mi obseción**

**El corazon se me hace un nudo**

**Yo quisiera estar seguro**

**De que tu amor es sincero**

**Que bonito es el consuelo**

**Es un nectar delicioso**

**Que quiero saborear**

**De tu boca un suspiro**

**Que te voy a extrañar**

**Mirame, soy un tonto enamorado**

**Suplicando por tu amor**

**Cuando pasa tu peinar**

**Y aquí me ves**

**Suplicando por tu amor**

**Suspirando por un beso**

**Que me de tu corazón**

**Soy un tonto enamorado**

**De esos besos que me has dado**

**Del amor que tu me niegas**

**Cuando pasas por mi lado**

**Soy un tonto en el amor**

**Que te dio su corazon**

**Dime cual es el secreto**

**Y es que amarte es mi obsesión**

**Mi obsesión**

Después de eso todas las chicas gritaron euforikas y los chicos tuvieron que aceptar que pues había cantado bien y todo rojo de vergüenza Kouji bajo del pequeño escenario.

-Bueno victoria para el equipo de Hikari.-anuncio Sora alegre,-bien los siguientes seran Henry y Ken, la canción sera "fue ella fui yo" a Ken de plano parecia que la hablaba y fue Henry el ganador de esa contienda

**Fui yo, porque ya estaba tan indiferente**

**Otras veces distante… tan lejos…**

**No se, a lo mejor fue ella también**

**Que siempre estaba celosa, que nunca quiso creer**

**Fue ella o yo… fue ella o yo…**

**Lo se, lo que tuvimos ya se nos fue…**

**Pudo más el orgullo, puedo menos la fe**

**Amar, es mucho mas que una sola palabra**

**Es la diaria batalla, que olvidamos ganar**

**Fue ella o yo… fue ella o yo…**

**Fue ella, fui yo**

**Y ya es tarde, para los dos…**

**Porque nos lastimamos, porque no la escuche**

**Porque ella me dejo tan solo, cuando mas la necesite**

**Fue ella Fui yo, porque aunque realmente siempre la ame**

**Me falto retenerla, que falto, no lo se…**

**Uhhh…**

**Quizás… fue ella quien ya no me esperaba**

**Siempre estaba ocupada, siempre un poco más**

**Fue ella o yo… fue ella o yo…**

**Fue ella, fui yo**

**Y ya es tarde, para los dos…**

**Porque nos lastimamos, porque no la escuche**

**Porque ella me dejo tan solo, cuando mas la necesite**

**Porque yo fui muy frío**

**Ella pedía más calor**

**Y ya no se que puedo hacer**

**Si los culpables fuimos los dos**

**Fue ella, fui yo…**

**Fue ella…**

**Porque yo se que fui muy frió**

**Ella pedía más calor**

**Y ya no se que puedo hacer**

**Si los culpables fuimos los dos**

**Fue ella, fui yo… La extraño… Se fue…**

-Bien si seguimos así nos vamos a tardar mucho asi que los siguientes sera de un grupo y sera revuelto, bien seran Mimi, Izzi, Yolei, Suzie, Tommy y Joe la cancion sera "Rebelde".-dijo malignamente Sora y es que se estaba aprovechando de sus poderes para divertirse a costa de ellos, como sabia cuales eran las canciones solo pensaba en el nombre y el papel iba hacia su mano, solo esperaba que Taichi no interfiriera a pesar de apenas haberlo conocido noto que era muy sobreprotector.

**Mientras mi mente viaja a donde tu estas**

**Mi padre grita otra vez**

_**Que malgasto mi futuro y su paz**_

_**Con mi manera de ser.**_

Aunque lo escucho ya estoy lejos de aquí

Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti.

Y soy rebelde

Cuando no sigo a los demas

Y soy rebelde

Cuando te quiero hasta rabiar

Y soy rebelde

Cuando no pienso igual que ayer

Y soy rebelde

Cuando me juego hasta la piel

_**Si soy rebelde**_

_**Es que quizas nadie me conoce bien.**_

_**Alguno de estos dias voy a escapar**_

_**Para jugarme todo por un sueño **_

**todo en la vida es perder o ganar**

**Hay que apostar, hay que apostar**

**Sin miedo**

No importa mucho lo que digan de mi

Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti.

Coro X 3

Y soy rebelde

Cuando no sigo a los demas

Y soy rebelde

Cuando te quiero hasta rabiar

Y soy rebelde

Cuando no pienso igual que ayer

Y soy rebelde

Cuando me juego hasta la piel

Si soy rebelde

Es que quizas nadie me conoce bien.

Después de esa canción todos estallaron en carcajadas por que los chicos hicieron el peor bochorno de su vida ya que ninguno de los chicos tenia la menor idea de cómo bailar, por lo que los otros se divirtieron de lo lindo.

-Bien, los siguientes son y estos cantaran juntos para que sepan chicos, son Rika y Ryo cantaran "Todos mis caminos van hacia ti" dijo triunfalmente Sora, a esto Kouji empezo a sospechar que su prima estaba haciendo algo de trampa por lo que empezo a maquinar un plan para que esta subiera a cantar.

**Entre un silencio y un te quiero  
estrenaré mis besos nuevos  
una y una vez, como hielo al sol  
yo me desintegro en las garras de tu amor.**

**Llegas a mi te pierdes dentro  
y vivo el todo en un momento  
fuego abrasador, miradas de pasión  
antorchas de cristal se encienden en la noche.**

**  
Todos mis caminos van a ti, y en pleno vuelo:  
corren mil hormigas por mi piel desnuda,**

**ya la noche entera se hace muda,  
sin respiro sin control, beso a beso sin temor  
tu y yo, amándonos...**

**Todos mis caminos van a ti, en pleno vuelo:  
corren mil hormigas por mi piel desnuda,**

**ya la noche entera se hace muda  
suena el tic tac de un reloj, detenerlo por favor  
el tiempo de este amor es cuestión de dos...**

**  
Me haces llegar al paraíso  
en el momento mas preciso  
fuego abrasador, mil grados de pasión  
antorchas de cristal se encienden en la noche.**

**Todos mis caminos van a ti, y en pleno vuelo:  
corren mil hormigas por mi piel desnuda,**

**ya la noche entera se hace muda,  
sin respiro sin control, beso a beso sin temor  
tu y yo, amándonos...**

**  
Todos mis caminos van a ti, en pleno vuelo:  
corren mil hormigas por mi piel desnuda,**

**ya la noche entera se hace muda  
suena el tic tac de un reloj, detenerlo por favor  
el tiempo de este amor es cuestión de dos...**

**Trato de encontrar la palabra que te defina reflejada en las estrellas,**

**pero sólo puedo mirar a los ojos y **

**darte las gracias por darme cada segundo de felicidad…"**

Después de eso le agarro el micrófono, a lo que los demas lo miraron sorprendidos.

-bueno se esta haciendo un poco tarde y se que la mayoria de ustedes no quieren pararse aquí ya, por lo que haremos una ultima ronda pero esta sera entre los que no estaban en el concurso, Sora e Ishida-san, las canciones seran escogidas por los empleados del Karaoke que les parece.-sugirió Kouji.

-Si, hay que hacer eso, que sea el todo por el todo.-grito Kenta.

Todos voltearon a ver a Yamato a ver que decia y este solia asintio mirando con arrogancia a la pelirroja y ella solo lo miro con una sonrisa ironica, Yamato fue el primero y canto una cancion llamada "Mi credo"

**Por donde vayas iré**

**con una venda en los ojos..**

**lo que decidas haré**

**el amor cuando es verdad es uno solo**

**No me preguntes por qué**

**he sido bueno contigo,**

**solo se que eres mi religión**

**que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo...**

**Sin ti yo no soy el mismo,**

**eres mi credo,**

**pedazo de cielo abrázame fuerte,**

**mi trébol de buena suerte;**

**prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte**

**No me preguntes por que**

**he sido bueno contigo,**

**solo se que eres mi religión**

**que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo...**

**Sin ti yo no soy el mismo**

**eres mi credo,**

**pedazo de cielo, abrázame fuerte,**

**mi trébol de buena suerte;**

**prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte**

**Ohhh mi trébol de buena suerte**

**prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte...**

Cuando le toco el turno a Sora esta se quedo helada al ver que canción era, la letra le recordaba mucho algo sucedido en su pasado y que aun le dolia.

-Que sucede Takenouchi, ya te acobardaste.-dijo Yamato.

-Por supuesto que no, veras te voy a dar una paliza.-respondio Sora soberbiamente y comenzo a cantar con los ojos cerrados.

**Perfect by mature,**

**Icons of self-indulgence.**

**Just what we all need,**

**More lies about a world.**

**That never was,**

**And never will be,**

**Have you no shame,**

**Don´t you see me?**

**You know you´ve got**

**Everybody fooled.**

**Look, here she comes now,**

**Bow down and stare**

**In wonder.**

Yamato se asombro por la voz de la chica era melodiosa y sin querer noto en la voz de la chica un gran dolor y de principio no entendio hasta que noto como era la letra de la cancion.

**Oh, how we love you.**

**No flaws,**

**When you´re pretending **

**but now I know she.**

**Never was **

**And never will be.**

**You don't know**

**How you betrayed me.**

**and somehow you've got,**

**everybody fooled.**

**Without the mask,**

**Where will you hide?**

**Can't find your lies.**

**I know the truth now,**

**I know who you are,**

**And I don't love you,**

**Anymore.**

**Never was **

**And never will be.**

**You don't know**

**How you betrayed me.**

**and somehow you've got,**

**everybody fooled.**

**Never was **

**And never will be.**

**You don't know**

**How you betrayed me.**

**and somehow you've got,**

**everybody fooled.**

**You've got,**

**Everybody fooled.**

**TRADUCCION:**

**Perfecto por naturaleza,**

**Iconos de auto indulgencia,**

**Justo lo que necesitamos**

**Mas mentiras del mundo.**

**Eso nunca fue,**

**Y nunca sera.**

**¿No te da vergüenza,**

**verme así?**

**Sabes que lograste ,**

**Engañar a todos.**

**Mira, ahí viene,**

**Agachada y mirando**

**Maravillada.**

**Oh, como te quisimos,**

**Sin defectos,**

**Cuando finges.**

**Pero ahora se que es ella.**

**Nunca fue**

**Y nunca sera.**

**No sabes,**

**Como me traicionaste**

**Y de alguna forma lograste**

**Engañar a todos.**

**Sin la mascara,**

**¿En donde te esconderas?**

**No puedo encontrarte,**

**Perdido en tus mentiras.**

**Se la verdad ahora,**

**Se quien eres,**

**Y ya no te quiero,**

**Mas.**

**Nunca fue**

**Y nunca sera.**

**No sabes,**

**Como me traicionaste**

**Y de alguna forma lograste**

**Engañar a todos.**

**Nunca fue**

**Y nunca sera.**

**No sabes,**

**Como me traicionaste**

**Y de alguna forma lograste**

**Engañar a todos.**

**Lograste**

**Engañar a todos.**

Al parecer la pelirroja había sido engañada, interesante se pregunto que otras cosas ocultaria ya que por la cara de su hermana y su primo no lo sabian y estos como los demas pensaban que cantaba como un angel.

-Bien creo que va a ser empate ya que estuvieron los dos muy parejos y creo que es hora de irnos ya.-dijo Kouji sorprendio aun por la voz de su prima.

-Mierda, se me olvido, mañana tenemos partido no voy a descanzar bien.-exclamo Rika.

-Fue por eso que te dije que no vinieras pero tu de terca quisiste venir, haya tu, pero bien sabes que no debemos perder este partido ya que estas si son eliminatorias a nivel mundial no continental.-amenazo Sora a Rika.

-Bueno chicos fue un gusto conocerlos espero que podramos vernos en un futuro muy cercano.-dijo Takeru y cuando se iban alguien agarro del brazo a Takeru obligandolo a voltearse.

-Si te acercas mas a Hikari te juro que te hare pagar muy caro entendiste rubio, ella es mia.-dijo un chico con el pelo rojo y con uso googles en la cabeza.

-Creo que ella es la que decidira no lo crees.-dijo Takeru algo agresivo.

-Si fue mi novia antes de irse de aquí lo volvera a ser y ya no se ira.-dijo este marchandose.

-Así que el es, ese ex-novio celoso y compulsivo que tenia antes Hikari, la verdad la compadezco pero si de mi depende no dejare que vuelvan.-murmuro Takeru al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba a los otros.


	4. La mision

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation y a Bandai

**Cáp. 4**

**La misión**

Después de regresar a sus respectivas casas los chicos comentaban acerca de lo sucedido en el Karaoke.

-Vaya estoy exhausto.-dijo Ryo estirandose en el sillon.

-Si pero que bien no la pasamos ¿no creen?.-dijo Takeru.

-Si es cierto y la verdad Sora me sorprendio canto con un sentimiento que no cualquiera lo tiene.-dijo Zoe.

-Si, canto bien pero yo lo hice mejor, no entiendo por que fue empate.-dijo Yamato.

-Se nota que no te agrada esa pelirroja ¿cierto Yama,-dijo Ryo.

-Que raro es muy amable asi que me sorprende que no te agrade hermano.-dijo Takeru.

-Solo es una chica mas, no es la gran cosa y no tiene que agradarme todas las chicas.-dijo Yamato algo enojado.

-Pues yo creo que si, aunque claro es la unica que ha podido resistirse a tus encantos de primera, incluso Mimi cayo, yo tambien y solo por que soy tu prima sino.-dijo Zoe.

-Ya esta bueno no creen, por cierto mañana como es sabado nos quedaremos aquí a repasar la información que Alfa me trajo sobre el "equipo Black", de acuerdo.-dijo Yamato.

-De acuerdo.

-Por mi no hay problema.

-Bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vaya nunca crei que esto seria tan cansado.-dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Despues de todo, la que mas se divirtió fuiste tu, después de todo tu "novio" fue.-dijo Rika burlona.

-Davis no es mi novio.-dijo Hikari molesta.-ya no lo es y me alegra.

-Yo me referia a Takeru, so tonta.

-Ah, pues especifica que no ves que me confundo con eso y por cierto y Kouji.-dijo Hikari.

-Se fue a dormir dijo que tenia que reordenar sus ideas la verdad no entendi eso ultimo, el siempre ha sido de los que todo lo tienen en orden y nada los incomoda.

-Vaya por lo menos siguen aquí, aprovechando que es sabado antes del entrenamiento nos reuniremos aquí conseguí toda la información que ha reunido Omega, debemos estar bien preparados para nuestro enfrentamiento, por cierto la proxima vez que el equipo White tenga misión ustedes dos deben estar como una de las rehenes asi veremos si nuestro plan dio resultado.-dijo Sora después de entrar a la sala de estar.

-Y Kouji y tu por que no.-dijo Rika ya que no le agrada eso de hacerse la victima.

-Yo por que seria muy sospechoso que seamos precisamente todos y Kouji no se, siento que esta cambiando y debemos evitar lo mas posible el fracaso no quiero que suceda algo vergonzoso como el de aquella mision de acuerdo.-dijo Sora.

-Esta bien, buenas noches que descanses.-dijeron al unísono.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente Yamato, Takeru, Ryo y Zoe se encontraban en una mesa circular, en el centro de ella había un pequeño dispositivo de color negro.

-Bueno empecemos, la primera sera Black fox,-empezó Yamato,-según lo que sabemos puede saltar grandes alturas como si tuviera un resorte, puede lanzar bolas de energía eléctrica, aparte es experta en la multiplicación, se convierte en un zorro, es muy hábil a la hora de pelear pero su especialidad son las armas de fuego y tiene Comunicación Mental entre Ellos mismos (N/A: abreviado CM/EM).

Los demás observaron a una chica con una mascara que le cubría todo el rostro de color rojo y su traje también de ese color, el cual era completamente cerrado dejando ver apenas sus manos (N/A: como el de las personas del futuro, no se si me entienden que les cubre hasta el cuello y son de una sola pieza y totalmente amoldados al cuerpo, como el de Padme en Star Wars II, o como la protagonista de inframundo), vieron también varias imágenes de misiones en las que ella había participado.

-El siguiente es Black eagle, su poder es cambiar algunas cosas por otras por periodos cortos, puede controlar a los animales terrestres, tiene la multiplicación, se convierte en un águila y tiene CM/EM, finalmente es experto en armas dobles como las dagas.

Al igual que con Black Fox, vieron esta vez a un chico con la mascara de color azul marino y su traje de igual color y del mismo diseño que su compañera y también vieron imágenes de sus misiones.

-Ellos dos trabajaron juntos desde un principio después se les unió Black Cat.-dijo Yamato,-ella es experta con la espada y puede convocar una con su propia energía, hace dormir a las personas que son debiles de mentes, tiene tambien la multiplicación, se transforma en una gata, tiene CM/EM, y es experta en los conjuros.

Esta vez vieron a una chica al parecer mas joven con la mascara de color plateado al igual que su traje y del mismo diseño, vieron como empezo después que los otros dos y que estuvo en el equipo desde el principio se hacian llamar triada por que aun eran agentes en solitario sin grupo.

-Y finalmente pero no menos importante la cabecilla del grupo mi némesis Black phoenix,-dijo Yamato con una mueca de disgusto, ella es experta en controlar la tierra y el fuego, tiene una fuerza sobre humana y se convierte en una loba, aparte de que fue ella la que les enseño el CM/EM, es experta en las armas filosas y es una excelente luchadora de cuerpo a cuerpo y tiene una facilidad para encontrar armas.

Observaron ahora a una chica al parecer pelirroja ya que su traje era distinto, este era de dos piezas el pantalón era a la cadera y pegado y tenia un top de color negro con unos tirantes los cuales se amarraban detrás de el cuello y su mascara era de color negro.

-Ella es la unica que inicio en solitario desde un principio, se gano reputación y consiguió su propio equipo con departamentos y hasta la fecha es el unico equipo, que desde que se formo no hemos conseguido nada de el resto de sus integrantes, solo de los que son los agentes de campo.

-Bueno eso indica que si saben lo que hacen.-dijo Zoe.

-Es cierto y como conseguiste toda esa información.-dijo Ryo.

-Alfa me la consiguió con ayuda de Delta se metieron a la computadora central para averiguar todo lo que Light devil sabía de ellos.-contesto Yamato.

-Entonces, solo espero que haya oportunidad de enfrentarnos a ellos, platique con delta cuando trajeron la información y dice que estaban en la de maxima seguridad y si hubieran sido otros no lo habrian encontrado, tardaron como unas 13 horas en poder encontrar nada mas la localización.-informo Takeru.

-Bueno entonces habra que esperar hasta que ellos o Dark angel decidan hacer su aparicion.-dijo Yamato.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bien creo que llego la hora de comenzar.-dijo Sora.

-El primero es White dinosaur, el es capaz de volar, lanzar bolas de energía eléctrica, tiene un grito supersonico aparte del CM/EM, se trasforma en un zorro, su especialidad son las armas punzo-cortantes.

El resto observo a un chico con la mascara como antifaz de color verde y el traje de igual color, este tenia el diseño un poco mas tosco que el del equipo black (N/A: es como el que usan al principio el de los power Ranger Time force, jeje me inspire cuando mi hermanito estaba viendo un capitulo de esa serie) observaron tambien misiones de el.

-Es muy confianzudo y arrogante, no entiendo como es que no lo han podido derrotar.-dijo Rika.

-La siguiente es White butterfly, ella puede crear cosas por periodos corto en otras palabras la sintetización, tiene tambien el grito supersonico, el CM/EM y se puede convertir en una lechuza, es experta en armas biologicas, ella inicio con White ángel y white wolf eran la triada white.

Observaron a una chica y notaron que era rubia lo cual era un problema ya que la mayoria de los habitantes de Odaiba tenia el pelo teñido de rubio, tenia una mascara de color lila al igual que su traje y era del mismo diseño que el anterior.

-El siguiente es White ángel, puede crear campos de fuerza, también puede hacer dormir a las personas que son débiles de mentes, tiene al igual que los demás el grito supersónico y el CM/EM, se transforma en un perro y es experto en pócimas y todo tipo de cosas que se pueden beber.

-Derrotarlo no sera problema, tiene la tendencia de ser alma caritativa.-dijo Hikari.

Ya que en ese momento estaban observando misiones de el y notaron que el era el que ponia a salvo a los civiles y observaron como su traje era de color amarillo pero no un chillon uno muy bonito y su antifaz era color dorado, al igual que los otros era del mismo diseño.

-Y finalmente el del premio mayor, White Wolf, mi presa, el tiene poder sobre el agua, aire y el hielo aparte tiene una velocidad increíble, se transforma en un,-Sora hizo un mohín de disgusto,-lobo de color blanco, es muy bueno con las estrategias rapidas y puede convertir casi todo en una trampa.

Observaron a un chico con el traje completamente blanco al igual que su antifaz, solo que el traje era como el del equipo Black, parecía hecho de látex, notaron que era realmente bueno y sabian que seria difíciles de derrotar.

-Lastima que sea de otra organización es muy bueno, pero yo soy mejor, su punto débil es que sobreestima a las mujeres guerreras, piensa que no merecen de su atención y que puede conquistarlas a todas, bien encontró a la horma de su zapato.-dijo Sora tranquilamente.

-Crees que puedas Sora, no es por nada pero el se ha distinguido desde un principió por ser algo cruel y drástico con sus enemigos.-dijo Kouji.

-Acaso detecto preocupación en tu voz, Minamoto.-dijo con sorna Rika.

-No es eso, pero otros han fracasado en esto y pues no me agrada mucho la idea que digamos.

-Nosotros tenemos algo que los otros no tenían y por eso fracasaron.-dijo Sora.

-¿Asi y que es?.-preguntaron Kouji, Rika y Hikari.

-Informacion, ya que no subestimamos al enemigo, sabemos de lo que son capaces y no por que tengan puntos débiles los vamos a atacar precisamente en ellos sino en sus puntos fuertes, les destrozaremos el orgullo y el ego.-dijo Sora poniendo sus dos manos sobre la mesa mirando a los demás con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Por la victoria entonces.-dijo Hikari.

-Por la victoria, chicas llego el momento deben irse ahora la trampa esta hecha.-dijo Sora.

-Buenas suerte, ya saben que hacer.-dijo Kouji.

-Claro.-dijeron al unísono Rika y Kari.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AL parecer todo estaba tranquilo en el restaurante cuando de pronto entraron varios sujetos armados llenando de pánico a todos los presentes.

-Denos todo el dinero de la caja y nadie saldra herido.-dijo un hombre de pelo negro.

-Así es, obedezcan o enfrentaran las consecuencias.-dijo otro el cual estaba armado.

LA cajera inmediatamente comenzo a obedecerlo toda asustada.

-Oiga, que no tiene una manera más decente de ganarse la vida, no conce la palabra honradez.-dijo una chica

Los hombres se voltearon a ver a la que les había dicho eso y cual no sería su sorpresa al descubrir a una pelirroja con unos ojos color violeta la cual los miraba toda enojada.

-Oigan yo solo venia a comer después de entrenar, por que no se consiguen un trabajo y se largan.

-Como te atrevez, veraz lo que te haremos por atrevida.-dijo el hombre apuntándole con el arma.

-Rika, quitate de ahí no vale la pena.-dijo una chica castaña acercandose a ella.

-Hikari, no voy a permitir que este sujeto robe si se ve sano para trabajar.-le respondió la pelirroja.

-Ahora si te la ganaste.-dijo el hombre y le apunto y disparo solo que un campo de energía se interpuso entre el rayo y las chicas.

-En lugar tuyo yo no haria eso.-dijo un chico.

-Es white angel, hay que huir.-dijo el hombre todo asustado.

-Yo que ustedes no lo intentaria chicos.-dijo white dinasour.

-Demonios esta el equipo white aquí.

-Así es, sera mejor que se rindan, no habra problemas.-dijo white butterfly.

-Creo que no sera tan sencillo.-dijeron al unísono y agarraron a Rika y a Hikari y les apuntaron cada uno con el arma,-al menos que quieran que estas chicas mueran el día de hoy.

EL equipo white se quedo estatico al reconocerlas. "Hikari" penso Takeru, "Rika" pensó Ryo.

-Son unos cobardes, tienen que agarrar rehenes por lo menos sean un poco hombrcitos no crees.-dijo Rika.

-Rika, callate por tu culpa estamos en este embrollo debimos irnos con Sora en lugar de salir a comer y no debiste enfrentarte a ellos en primer lugar.-dijo Hikari algo histeria.

-Las dos callense o ahorita mismo les volamos los sesos.

"Prima, que hacemos no podemos dejar que Hikari y Rika salgan lastimadas"

"Dejame ver, maldición por que Yamato nunca esta cuando se le necesita"

"Chicos hay que darnos prisa, sino sera demasiado tarde"

-Estoy harta de hacerme siempre la victima, deque sirvieron estos años de entrenamiento en defensa.-grito Rika y momentos después le dio un pisoton a su captor y le pego con su raqueta en la cara y en la mano donde tenia el arma. "Lo siento hermana pero si seguimos así no podremos evitar que nos pongamos en evidencia"

-Tienes razón, Sora se moriria de la vergüenza si nos mirara.-dijo Hikari y al momento le pego a su captor con su bolsa y le dio una patada en el estomago. "Es cierto estos son un poco lentos"

Los dos sujetos acabaron en el suelo y desmayados, el lugar entero se quedo sorprendido por la acción de las dos muchachas.

-Yo te gane a noquearlo primero.-grito eufórica Rika.

-Estabamos en peligro de muerte y lo unico que te importa es que lo noqueaste primero, tu si que estas loca.-grito enojada Hikari,-yo me largo.

-Estan bien, no tienen nada roto.-pregunto white ángel.

-NO te preocupes Rika desde hace años que tiene roto el sentido comun.-dijo Hikari con una sonrisa a lo que "Takeru" se río por el comentario.

-Mira cuando te agarre Yagami.-dijo Rika, he iba tras ella pero una mano la detuvo.

-Por que no te tranquilizas un poco Rika, creo que aun tienes mucha adrenalina en tu sangre y no me gustaría tener que arrestarte por asesinato.-dijo White Dinosaur.

-Creo que tienes razon, gracias ahora tengo que irme,-dijo Rika,- Kari-chan, debemos irnos seguramente Kouji estara preocupado por nosotras.

-Por nosotras si claro,-dijo Hikari acercandose,-por Sora ha de pensar que esta con nosotros, la verdad no lo entiendo ya ahora no importa si entre primos se casan, creo que si le gusta deberia declararse.

Esta revelación tomo por sorpresa a White butterfly, y la entristeció un poco pero no iba a dejarlo sin dar batalla por lo menos.

-Quien lo entiende, bueno chicos no tienen hambre con esto no pudimos comer nada que les parece si los invitamos a nuestra casa, de seguro Sora ya debió haber hecho algo de comer.-dijo Rika

-Claro.-respondieron al unísono.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vaya eso estuvo delicioso.-dijo white dinosaur.

-Gracias.-contesto Rika.

-Lastima que Sora no se encontrara, ella hace una increíble comida londinense.-dijo Hikari.

-Me pregunto en donde estara.-dijo Rika.

-Solo espero que no se encuentre con el hermano de Takeru.-rogó Hikari olvidandose de que el equipo white estaba ahí.

-Por que lo dices.-dijo white ángel.

-Es que nuestra amiga Sora no se lleva muy bien con el hermano de un amigo mio, la verdad desde el principio creo que se querian matar.-dijo Hikari toda asustada.

-Na, yo digo que lo de esos dos es amor apache, la verdad me ahorraría muchísimos dolores de cabeza cada que tengo que escuchar como despocrita en contra del rubio.-dijo Rika.

-Me pregunto por que le caerá tan mal.-dijo Hikari.

-Por que va a ser, sabes que ella no soporta a los engreídos, incluso no soporta a tu hermano.-dijo Rika.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero quisiera que se llevara un poco mejor para poder salir, no lo se, talvez los cuatro,-dijo Hikari sonrojandose.

-Pides un milagro querida, esos dos solamente se llevaran cuando su vida se vea en peligro.-dijo Rika.

-Bueno, tal vez si los dos se sentaran a hablar, se solucionaria todo ¿no creen?-tanteo white butterfly.

-Si claro, apenas se ven y comienzan a desafiarse, yo los he visto, creo que por eso no es buena idea dejarla sola.-dijo Rika.

-Bueno, creo que basta de platica, saben nos cayeron bien pero debemos irnos.-dijo white dinosaur.

-Es cierto, white wolf debe estarnos esperando, por cierto Hikari creo que deberias intentarle con ese chico, no tengas miedo.-dijo white butterfly,-por cierto tu nombre ya me lo había dicho white angel, sayonara.

-Adios Hikari, por cierto gracias por lo que hicieron ya nos moríamos de hambre.-dijo white angel.

-Adios equipo white.-dijeron al unisono Hikari y Rika.

Cuando el equipo white se hubo marchado, una chica salio de un compartimiento secreto, esa chica era pelirroja y tenia una mirada fria.

-Bien hecho chicas, aunque mi nombre y lo de tus sentimientos no venian al caso Hikari.-dijo Sora.

-Es que tenia que hacerles creer, que ninguno de ellos me interesaba para que confiaran mas rapidamente, aunque claro no menti en mis sentimientos por Takeru.-dijo Hikari.

-Bien sabes que no debes mezclar el trabajo con placer.-dijo severamente Sora.

-Lo se.-contesto cabizbaja Hikari.

-Pero yo no dire nada si intentas algo con el, eres como de mi propia familia y sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, si quieres estar con ese chico yo te apoyare e incluso te hare de tapadera con tu hermano.-dijo Sora sonriendo.

-Gracias, Sora-chan.-exclamo Hikari feliz, abrazando a la pelirroja.

-Hermana¿tu harias eso… por mi… tambien?.-pregunto temerosa Rika.

-Claro, antes que la organización estan ustedes, aparte ¿no nos hemos distinguido siempre por no seguir al 100 por ciento las reglas?.-pregunto Sora muy alegremente.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que ya recogamos tenemos reunion hoy en la noche.-dijo Rika seriamente pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Por que tardaron tanto.-pregunto un Yamato muy enojado ya que se había enterado del asalto hacia mucho rato.

-Es que Hikari y Rika nos invitaron a comer.-contestó Zoe.

-Acaso se enteraron de quienes son ustedes.-dijo algo preocupado Matt.

-No fue como el equipo white, ellas estaban el asalto y pues nos invitaron.-contesto Ryo.

Takeru no decía nada solo tenia una cara de ensoñación que su hermano noto enseguida.

-Y a ti que te sucede ahora.-dijo Yamato.

-Es que se entero que Hikari lo ve como algo más que un amigo.-contesto Zoe.

-Y como demonios le pregunto.

-Ellas sacaron el tema.

-Chicos me voy a mi cuarto llamenme cuando sea la reunion.-dijo Takeru como ido.

-Demasiado tarde ya fue atrapado por el amor.-se lamento Yamato.

-Vamos ¿que no quieres que tu hermano forme una familia?.-pregunto Ryo.

-Si, pero no ahora es muy arriesgado por nuestro estilo de vida eso es todo.-dijo Yamato.

-Ya, no se pongan sentimentales hay que preparar todo para la noche.-apremió Zoe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno que les parecio este cap. como ven actualize mis dos fics de digimon casi parejos, por cierto para lo que tambien les gusta Harry Potter, acabo de subir otro fic de el y bueno espero que se den una vuelta por el y el otro que es UNA NUEVA AVENTURA


	5. ALGO INTERESANTE

_**A V I S O**_

_**LA VERDAD ME ENCANTARIA ACTUALIZAR YA ESTE FIC PERO CREO QUE ES **_

_**MEJOR PEDIRLES UNA AYUDITA, LA VERDAD YO TENIA CONTEMPLADO EN LA **_

_**HISTORIA, QUE PRIMERO FUERA**_

_UN ROMANCE,_

_DESPUES UN PROBLEMIN_

_LUEGO EL OTRO ROMANCE,_

_LUEGO UN ENFRENTAMIENTO_

_DESPUES EL OTRO ROMANCE_

_**El RESTO DE LA HISTORIA YA LO TENGO PLANEADA ME GUSTARIA QUE VOTARAN EN QUE ORDEN LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERAN, **_

_**TAKARI, **_

_**KOUZUMI O **_

**_RUYKI_**

**_EXCEPTO EL SORATO POR QUE YA TENGO EL MOMENTO INDICADO EN DONDE COMENZARA EL ROMANCE DE ESTOS DOS Y LES ASEGURO QUE SERA 100 PASION._**

_**TAMBIEN POR MEDIO DE ESTE QUIERO AGRADESCERLES A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**_

_**Lord pata, **_

_**adriannita, **_

_**sakura-hop, **_

_**alexeigirl, **_

_**Atori-chan,**_

_**Lizirien,**_

_**Skuaq**_

_**Naoko Tsukino, **_

_**Scarllett-ec**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS RESPECTIVOS REVIEWS APARTE PARA PEDIRLES QUE VOTEN POR COMO QUIEREN QUE SE DEN LOS ROMANCES YA SABEN EXCEPTO EL SORATO, TAMBIEN COMO SE QUE A VECES ES DIFICIL SABER DE QUE PERSONA SE TRATA CUANDO ESTAN EN MODO DE ESPIA ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN COMO QUIEREN QUE PONGA LOS NOMBRES AL PRICIPIO O AL FINAL DEL RESPECTIVO CAPITULO O CUANDO HABLEN ENTRE PARENTESIS EL NOMBRE DE LA PERSONA USTEDES DECIDEN.**_

_**TAMBIEN NO SE SI EMPEZAR A PONERME MIS MOÑOS O NO; SI ME LOS PONGO TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE TAL VEZ NO ACTUALIZE PRONTO. **_

**_(Conciencia: no es cierto sera por que no tienes ideas, yo: claro que no tengo muchas ideas en mi mente, conciencia: o tal vez por que tengas tarea trasada. Yo: nada de eso yo soy muy cumplida, conciencia: o la mas probable estes babeando por ese chico no dire nombres pero ejem, _**Salvador**_ ejem. Yo toda roja: no claro que no, vaya creo que voy a empezar a ir con el loquero hablo conmigo misma. Conciencia: si opino lo mismo. Yo: grr, ya callate.)_**

_**Bueno eso es todo sayonara**_

_**ATTE: DARK LOVE ANGEL**_


	6. Nuestra cita

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation y a Bandai

Por cierto eh decidido tener el aviso como un capitulo mas, así que no es ningún error ni se saltaron ningún capitulo, aparte solo pondré los nombres cuando salgan todos ya que si es algo difícil a decir verdad de principio yo me confundía al escribirlo por que no sabia ni de quien hablaba, jeje je.

**Cáp. 6**

**NUESTRA CITA**

La noche había llegado sin contratiempos de ningún tipo las respectivas reuniones se estaban llevando a cabo en el mismo lugar ocupado con anterioridad, los chicos se encontraba reunidos dando los resultados de sus respectivos trabajos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Light Devil**_

_**Yamato Ishida…………White wolf**_

_**Ryo Akiyama…………..White dinosaur**_

**_Takeru Ishida………….White angel_**

_**Zoe Orimoto……………White butterfly**_

_**Izzi Izumi……………….Alfa**_

_**Cody Hida……………….Delta**_

_**J.P. Shibayama……….X-007**_

_**Henry Wong…………..X-005**_

_**Takuya Kambara……X-006**_

_**Kenta Kitawa…………R2**_

_**Hero-cazu Shiota; ..D2**_

_**Mimi Tachikawa ...Emerald**_

**_Joe Kido; …………….X-008_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Muy bien que es lo que me tienes preparado ahora X-005.-pregunto White Wolf en cuanto todos hubieran llegado a la reunión.

-Bueno me temo que no todas son buenas noticias White Wolf.-respondió seriamente X-005.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que entre los tres encontramos varias profecías solo que aun no hemos podido traducirlas por que el sistema no las reconoce por lo tanto debemos hacerlo nosotros mismo y como sabes todo es secreto pues no tenemos mucho tiempo que digamos.-expresó X-005

-Aparte hay una que no esta completa y es la única que no tiene un dialecto que sea conocido por alguno de nosotros al parecer lo conforman varias lenguas.-siguió X-007

-Y no queremos involucrar al resto de los miembros del departamento de investigaciones pues seria muy peligroso para nosotros.-terminó X-006.

-Bueno parece que lo llevan bien.-contesto White Wolf revisando los resultados obtenidos.-¿Y que hay de ustedes D2?

-Pues aquí esta el arma para white ángel le permitirá poner un escudo a toda persona que no tenga poderes es una especie de brazalete.-explicó entregándole el aparato a White ángel el cual lo observaba maravillado.

-Si presiones este botón ten por seguro que saldrá una mini pistola que hará que dispare el rayo protector, pero recuerda que será solo para persona que no tengan ni una gota de poder en su cuerpo o dentro de el en caso de que se lo hayan extraído la verdad es muy eficaz.-dijo R2.

-Bueno eso es genial, y por ultimo faltan ustedes Alfa ¿pudieron lograr el líquido?.

-Por supuesto claro que nos costo algo de trabajo pero no es venenoso ni nada por el estilo.-respondió Alfa.

-Suerte que no nos pediste un suero de los recuerdos es aun mas difícil ya que la persona tiene que hacer un retraso mental, quedando en trance mientras habla y después no se tiene conciencia de que se lo tomo o de lo que soltó.-dijo Delta.

-Aparte sus componentes serian aun mas letales y por lo tanto venenosos para un ser humano.-dijo seriamente X-008.

-Bueno me alegro de que todos hayan cumplido con lo encargado.-dijo White Wolf.

-Oye Delta me podrías hacer un grandísimo favor.-suplico de pronto White Dinosaur.

-¿Cuál?.-pregunto confundido.

-¿Me podrías conseguir toda la información posible acerca de unas personas?

-Claro cuales.

-Rika Nonaka, Sora Takenouchi, Hikari Yagami y Kouji Minamoto.

-¿Los chicos que conocimos en el Karaoke?

-Aja, es que tengo que conocer a los amigos por que quiero conquistar a una de las pelirrojas.

-Es cierto yo también quiero una copia.-dijeron al unísono Zoe y Takeru.

-Ok, entones lo tendré a lo mucho mañana, ya que por lo que se son figuras públicas muy importantes.-dijo Delta.

-¿A que te refieres?.-pregunto de inmediato Yamato.

-Que no lo saben, Rika Nonaka por lo que se es una de las chicas más ricas de toda Europa es una gran modelo y deportista debido a su madre y su hermana respectivamente.-respondió Emerald

-Aparte Kouji Minamoto es un importante deportista en artes marciales aparte de que toca el violín envidiablemente y por eso es reconocido en toda Europa y Norte América.-continuo X-007.

-Hikari Yagami es una excelente bailarina no solo de ballet sino también Jazz, salsa y de todo tipo ustedes me entienden, aparte es una gimnasta reconocida en Europa se dice que participara en las olimpiadas mundiales, ella también es una excelente fotógrafa es una de las mas reconocidas en Londres es ella la que toma las fotos de Rika.-aportó R2 el cual también era fotógrafo.

-Y por ultimo es Sora Takenouchi ella es una excelente diseñadora de modas en su ratos libres ya que es tenista profesional, es una gran mujer de negocios a pesar de su corta edad ella fue la que hizo que tanto su amiga, hermana y primo sobresalieran de inmediato ya que es algo así como su representante.-termino X-005.

-¿Y ustedes como es que saben tanto de ellos?.-pregunto White Butterfly.

-Pues como están ligados a nuestros hobbies, pero al principio no creímos que eran ellos ya que en Japón se decía que eran muy remilgados por ser ingleses pero veo que se equivocaron.-dijo X-005 recordando a las dos pelirrojas.

-Bueno, de todos modos les traeré mañana el informe para que sea mas completo chicos y por cierto tengo que retirarme adiós.-dijo Delta al momento que se dirigía a la puerta.

-Es cierto nosotros también debemos irnos, adiós chicos.

Y así cada uno se fue despidiendo hasta que solo quedaron los cuatro que por supuesto ya sabemos quienes son.

-La verdad no los entiendo, ustedes la verdad están cambiando demasiado.-dijo Yamato enojado.

-No es verdad, aparte que tiene de malo sentar cabeza ya.-respondió Ryo.

-Que nosotros no debemos por la vida que llevamos.

-Pues hermano lo siento pero yo estés o no de acuerdo empezare a salir con Hikari.-sentenció Takeru yéndose a su habitación enfadado con el pensar de su hermano mayor.

-Lo mismo te digo yo Yamato.-dijo Ryo yéndose igual que Takeru.

-Yo lo intentare con Kouji, aunque que creo que esta enamorado de Sora pero no por eso me daré por vencida Yamato entendido.-sentenció Zoe saliendo del apartamento.

Yamato no respondió ya que las palabras se le quedaron grabadas en la mente del rubio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Dark angel_**

**_Sora Takenouchi ………….Black Phoenix_**

_**Rika Nonaka ………………..Black fox**_

**_Hikari Yagami ……………..Black Cat_**

**_Koji Minamoto ……………..Black eagle_**

**_Ken ichijoji ………………….Omega_**

_**Yolei Inoue …………………Gamma**_

_**Koichi Minamoto ………….M-008**_

**_Takato Matsuda …………..M-009_**

**_Juri Katou …………………..Shapire_**

**_Taichi Yagami …………….C-006_**

**_Davis Motomiya …………C-007_**

**_Suzie Wong ……………….Topaz_**

_**Tommy Hime ……………M-005**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ok¿entonces los resultados son?.-pregunto ansiosa Black Phoenix.

-Nosotros tenemos algunos de los acontecimientos que sucedieron alrededor de todo el mundo hace veinticinco años a hace cincuenta y lo que encontramos desgraciadamente esta codificado y parecen símbolos antiguos eso es lo raro ya que nunca antes había pasado eso.-explicó M-009.

-Pero ya estamos en vías de traducirlo todo.-se apresuro a decir M-008.

-Que bien, espero que se apresuren ¿y los demás?

-Nosotros ya tenemos listo el suero de los recuerdos, suerte que teníamos alguna ayuda extra, por cierto muchas gracias por eso Black Phoenix.-dijo Omega.

-No hay de que, en cuanto supe de ellos pensé que todo el equipo lo necesitaría, después de todo los necesitaríamos para lo que estamos haciendo ¿y como funciona?

-Solo hay que introducirlo en alguna bebida, no te preocupes no se diluye con ninguna, de eso nos aseguramos y no es letal para ningún humano tenga poderes o no.-explicó Gamma.

-Excelente, sabía que podría confiarles a ustedes algo tan importante.

-Aquí están las armas de Black Eagle y Black Cat, para el primero tenemos dagas que al presionar un botón expulsa un gas que hace dormir al enemigo.-explicó C-006.

-Aparte para Black Cat es un dispositivo que se coloca en el brazo y al activarlo es una espada que despide una luz incandescente que afecta al enemigo.-dijo orgullosamente C-007.

Black Cat, solo lo miro antipáticamente ya que sabia que el lo único que deseaba era volver con ella pero lo único que ella sentía por el era puro aguante ya que últimamente le estaba cayendo fatal.

-Muy bien, solo espero que no por eso descuiden su entrenamiento.-dijo seriamente Black Phoenix.

-No te preocupes esos dos no dejaran de entrenar ya que no se quieren enfrentar a tu ira.-dijo Black Fox.

-bien ¿que es lo que falta, nada Ok al parecer eso es todo, yo o alguno de los chicos les avisaremos cuando será la próxima reunión lo mejor será que por el momento no sean muy cronológicas como lo eran en anteriores ocasiones, pueden retirarse.-dijo Black Phoenix.

Cuando todos ellos se hubieran retirado Black Phoenix se quito la mascara y suspiro.

-Y a que viene eso hermana.-dijo Rika.

-Esto me esta cansando, un día de estos yo misma iré a buscarle batalla a White Wolf.

-¿Y crees que a nosotros no, la verdad me encantaría ya pelear en contra de ellos y así quitarles esas estupidas sonrisas de sus rostros por creerse superiores a los demás.-dijo Rika.

-Yo la verdad no se, últimamente eh estado sin ánimos de nada.-dijo Kouji a lo que las chicas lo voltearon a ver de inmediato ya que eso no era normal.

-Bien Kouji creo que tu y yo debemos tener una pequeña platica Rika, Hikari vayan a ver lo de la mudanza espero que no se tarde ya demasiado en poner todo dentro de la mansión, quiero tener todo listo para remodelarla, entendieron.-dijo Sora.

-Por supuesto y después de eso yo me iré a pasear quiero estar un rato a solas, vamos Rika.-apremió Hikari.

Después de eso ya no supieron de que fue lo que hablaron Kouji y Sora ya que de inmediato fueron a hacer lo mandado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rato después Hikari se encontraba en un parque en donde solía estar cuando era mas pequeña, recordaba como le encantaba jugar a los columpios e instintivamente fue a ellos y aprovecho que no había niños ya que era algo tarde se sentó en uno de ellos y comenzó a mecerse lentamente mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar en los momentos más felices que había vivido incluso cuando comenzó su carrera como agente y a pesar de todo ella era feliz, bueno eso era antes de conocerlo a el, ya que ahora ya no se sentía completa, "maldición" pensó Hikari al recordarlo, por que tenia que haberlo conocido, antes ella hubiera pensado que el amor era un sentimiento para los débiles pero ahora no sabía que pensar, lo bueno es que contaba con el apoyo de Sora para servirle de tapadera con su hermano, se rió un poco al pensar de que sería capaz Sora para que su hermano no se enterara de lo que ella hacia, Sora había probado mas de una vez que seria una excelente hermana mayor y lamentaba que ella no lo fuera, aun no entendía por que Taichi era tan sobre protector con ella si era una agente de campo, era algo totalmente raro (N/A: yo si se por que, es algo que Taichi sabe pero no quiere decirle, no se preocupen no es ninguna enfermedad ya se irán dando cuenta).

Mientras Hikari se encontraba pensando en el columpio no se dio cuenta de que un chico se acercaba al lugar en donde ella se encontraba y este se encontraba algo nervioso ya que no sabia como reaccionaria ella.

-Hola.-saludo en cuanto estuvo cercas de ella sentándose en uno de los columpios.

-Takeru.-dijo ella después de que dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa ya que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni lo sintió.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?.

-Quería pensar y pues me pareció el lugar indicado.-rió Hikari y Takeru juro que nunca había escuchado risa tan angelical que la de ella (N/A: vaya que le dio duro el amor)

-En que, si no es mucha molestia.

-Es que…-no podía decirle que en el.- me quiero mudar de casa junto con Sora y Rika pero no se como lo tome mi familia ya que de por si están medio enojados por mis decisiones y no se como lo tomen.

-Bueno después de todo tu eres mayor no creo que deban tomárselo a mal y por que quieres mudarte.

-Es que Davis no deja de ir a la casa todos los días a ver si estoy libre y aunque le he dicho que nada de nada no entiende y hasta me dan ganas de atacarlo con una de las técnicas que nos enseño Sora a todos cuando éramos mas pequeños.-rió Hikari.

-Se nota que la quieres mucho.

-Por supuesto ella es como mi hermana mayor, me apoyo cuando recién llegue a Londres.

-Eso mismo me pasa a mi con mi hermano, después de que nuestros padres desaparecieran el me cuido, yo solo tenia nueve años.-dijo Takeru algo triste.

-Lo siento, debe ser muy duro perder a tus padres siendo pequeño.

-Algo así, pero siempre tuve a Yamato a mi lado y el me protegió, a ver si se lo dices a tu amiga pelirroja para ver si ya no lo odia tanto.-bromeó Takeru.

-Claro lo tendré en cuenta y eso que andas por estos rumbos.

-Es que al igual que tu quería que me diera el aire, la verdad te estaba buscando.

-Para que soy buena.-se ofreció Hikari balanceándose en el columpio.

"para que seas mi novia"-´Para ver si querías salir conmigo mañana para comer no se, talvez comida tailandesa acaban de abrir un restaurante apenas hace dos días y pues…

-Claro Takeru, pero ¿a que horas me recogerías?

-Como a eso de las dos de la tarde, por cierto en donde te recojo.

-mmm… creo que en la casa de Sora y Rika ven si quieres te enseño en donde se encuentra cercas de aquí.-Hikari se levanto y agarró a Takeru de la mano y trotando lo llevo a la nueva mansión que Sora había comprado para el equipo Black.

-Vaya es muy grande.-dijo asombrado Takeru ni siquiera Yamato había comprado una casa tan grande.

-Si, es que Sora quiere que aunque estemos aquí sigamos con nuestras actividades como si estuviéramos en el Instituto, la verdad es que me gradué de educadora hace cuatro años pero como me sentía tan a gusto allá y como tenia la beca de danza pues me decidí quedar pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-Por supuesto que no ¿y cuanto tiempo se piensan quedar?

-No lo se, depende a lo mejor Sora quiera conocer sus orígenes y nos quedemos un buen.

-Eso espero.-murmuro Takeru muy bajo.

-Creo que tienes razón, me mudare a para acá quieran o no mis papás, bueno Takeru nos vemos tengo que irme a mi casa a empezar a empacar.-dijo Hikari.

-Si quieres te acompaño.

-Gracias.

En el camino iban caminando de cuando era niños claro omitiendo los entrenamientos para ser agentes respectivamente, ambos sentían una gran paz cuando estaban cercas del otro, era algo realmente inexplicable ya que apenas si se conocían bueno de tiempo por que de conocerse ya sabían los gustos mas o menos del otro.

-Bueno esta es mi casa, nos vemos mañana Takeru.-se despidió Hikari.

-Hasta mañana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente Hikari se encontraba totalmente enfadada empacando sus cosas ya que su hermano se encontraba haciendo un gran escándalo.

-Por que siempre le consienten todo, ella a cada rato hace lo que quiere, no ven que necesita un límite.-reclamaba Taichi a sus padres.

-Ella tiene edad suficiente para mantenerse sola y tomar sus propias decisiones, recuerda que tú también ya no vives aquí, vives con tus amigos¿Por qué? Tu hermana no puede hacer lo mismo.-pregunto su padre.

-Ella es mujer, es algo muy diferente.

Hikari estaba harta iba a calmar a su hermano de una vez por todas estaba ya totalmente enojada; de pequeños siempre la protegía y ella lo aceptaba, pero después comenzó a espantarle los novios y solo por que comenzó a salir con Davis la dejo en paz y le iba a decir algunas verdades cuando.

-No lo creo Taichi, aparte se ira a vivir conmigo y mi hermana que tiene de malo eso.-dijo seriamente una voz, Hikari salió de su habitación con varias de sus cosas.

-¿Y usted quien es señorita?

-Soy Sora Takenouchi, la encargada de vigilar el bienestar de Hikari y participante del torneo de tenis.-respondió Sora con una reverencia.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Sora, Hikari no dejaba de hablar de ti ni un momento.

-Bueno, gracias pero creo que debemos irnos ya, es que tengo unos cuanto asuntos pendientes y quiero que Hikari practique un poco el ballet, si nos permiten señores Yagami con su permiso, Hikari enseguida vendrán por el resto de tus cosas.

-Claro Sora, por cierto ya esta listo el salón.

-Por supuesto para que en cuanto llegues.

-Gracias.

Después de eso, Hikari subió al auto deportivo de Sora y enseguida comenzó a pensar en su cita con Takeru.

-Por que estas tan seria hoy.

-Es que hoy tengo una cita con Takeru.

-Vaya, pues espero que te vaya bien, ya sabes lo que te dije sigue en pie, aunque espero no estar tan ocupada tengo que platicar otro rato con Kouji ese chico cada día me tiene más preocupada.

-Es que sabes como es el de reservado.

-Si, pero siempre ha sido diferente conmigo y lo sabes y desde hace poco no es el mismo y no me refiero a mi sino a todos es como si tuviera una lucha interna.

-Entonces si será algo raro.

-Bueno deja de pensar en eso, lo mejor será que piensen en que te vas a poner para tu cita, sabes tengo algunos diseños que aun no saco y creo que son de tu talla, te los probaras y veremos.

Hikari iba a replicar y a decirle que no seria formal cuando.

-No te preocupes mujer son informales son casuales y son de tu estilo nada de gótico o roquero.

-Gracias So-chan.

-De nada Kari-chan.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión ambas entraron y se dirigieron de inmediato al estudio de Sora ya que en ese lugar era en donde se encontraba su trabajo como diseñadora.

-Mira que te parece este modelo creo que te quedara de maravilla.-dijo Sora

Y la verdad al verlo le encanto era un pantalón de vestir pero informal de color blanco y tenia una blusa de color rosa sin mangas aunque con algo de cuello y lo complementaba un paliacate de color amarillo pastel que se anudaba en el cuello, los zapatos era unos sencillos de color amarillo al igual que el paliacate.

-Sora esto es increíble pero creo que...-comenzó Hikari al ponerse el conjunto cuando tocaron al timbre y fue a abrir pensando que era Rika y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a Takeru.

-Takeru… yo… este…-balbuceo Hikari al verlo ahí parado.

Hola Hikari, te ves muy bonita hoy, especialmente hoy.-dijo todo sonrojado Takeru.

-Hola Takeru que bueno que ya llegaste, te gusta el modelito de Hikari yo misma lo diseñe.-dijo Sora tratando de calmar los nervios de ambos chicos.

-Es muy increíble, la verdad tienes mucho talento Sora-chan.

-Gracias, pero creo que ya deben irse ¿no, Takeru quiero que me la traigas como a eso de las ocho de la noche si no es mucha molestia, Hikari ya sabes que tienes que abrigarte ten esta chamarra.-le entrego una chamarra de mezclilla de color blanco.

Y les cerró la puerta en las narices a ambos jóvenes ya que se dio cuenta de que ambos eran algo tímidos, le dio u poco de risa aquello pero se sintió feliz por Hikari, después de todo era como su hermanita menor.

-Lo mejor será que me ponga a trabajar en los inventarios la verdad que como molan pero ni modo.-susurro Sora al momento que se iba de nuevo a su estudio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vaya este restaurante si que es hermoso Takeru.

-Gracias.

-Y bueno que te parece que platiquemos en lo que llega la comida.-sugirió Hikari.

-Me parece genial.

-Bueno empecemos por quien eres tú Takeru Ishida.-bromeó Hikari.

-Pues como sabes me llamo Takeru Ishida, tengo un hermano con el que vivo, al igual que con un amigo de mi hermano y mío Ryo Akiyama, también tengo una prima que se llama Zoe Orimoto los cuatro siempre hemos estado juntos, trabajo en un periódico de Odaiba, aparte pienso ser escritor incluso tengo unos borradores de ellos, perdí a mis padres cuando los secuestraron unos de una organización secreta según lo que nos dijeron la policía por lo tanto como no pidieron rescate los dieron por muertos.-dijo con voz vacía.

-Lo siento tanto, creo que no debí peguntarte sobre eso.-dijo tristemente Hikari.

-No te preocupes yo decidí decírtelo, y eso es por que quiero que seamos amigos Hikari y mis amigos saben eso.-dijo Takeru poniendo una mano sobre la de ella.

-Gracias por confiar en mi, creeme que nunca te defraudare.-(N/A¿será cierto?)

-Lo se, y ¿tú quien eres Hikari Yagami?

-Soy una educadora aunque en mi tiempo libre soy una gimnasta profesional, participare en las próximas olimpiadas mundiales, aparte de que desde los catorce años eh radicado en Londres, ahí conocí a Sora la cual se convirtió en mi maestra en todos los aspectos escolares, Rika que fue una de mis mejores amigas y Kouji el cual era mi mejor amigo, la verdad me hubiera encantado ser parte de su familia ya que ellos se miraban muy unidos pero cuando recién llegue los tres me acogieron con gran entusiasmo y eso hizo que me decidiera a quedar allá por tiempo indefinido excepto en estos momentos ya que ellos se encuentran en el torneo y los vine acompañando.-termino Hikari.

-Increíble, entonces debes amar a los niños pequeños.

-Si, creo que son de lo mejor ya que ellos aunque no lo sepamos nos enseñan todos los días una cosa.

-Creo que serás algún una gran madre.

-Eso espero, solo estoy buscando al hombre indicado.-dijo Hikari mirando de reojo a Takeru.

El no lo noto ya que en ese momento llego el mesero con sus respetivos platillos por lo que comenzaron a comer.

-Oye ¿y tu amiga Sora aun sigue odiando a mi hermano?-preguntó Takeru.

-Creo que si, según ella es un rubiales sin cerero y que si lo tiene sus neuronas están caducando más pronto de lo normal.-dijo Hikari tratando de no reírse.

-Guau, Sora si que sabe hacer comentarios.-dijo Takeru riéndose de lo dicho por la castaña.

-Pues creo que si, aunque es algo común en ella ya que no le agrada mucho estar con los hombres.-dijo Hikari.

-No me digas que es Yuri.-pregunto en un susurro a Hikari.

-No como crees, es que su padre las abandono cuando Sora apenas tenía unos tres o cuatro años y por eso nunca ha perdonando a los hombres cree que todos son iguales.

-La verdad espero que conozca a un hombre que la haga cambiar de parecer.

-Si yo también, por cierto a donde quieres ir ahora, por que creo que Sora nos dio permiso hasta las ocho de la noche y apenas son las seis de la tarde.-dijo Takeru riéndose después de que salieron del restaurante.

-No lo se que te parece si vamos a comer un helado hace siglos que o como de Japón.-dijo Hikari.

-Se hará lo que la damisela pida.-dijo Takeru con una reverencia a lo que Hikari se rió.

Después de comprar el helado ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el parque cercas de donde estaba la mansión.

-Muchas gracias Takeru, hoy a sido un día maravilloso de verdad, hace tiempo que no salía con un muchacho y la verdad es que al principio estaba muy nerviosa.-dijo Hikari mientras se comía su helado de fresa.

-La verdad yo también, yo no soy tan aventado como mi hermano, yo soy mas bien tímido.-confeso Takeru a Hikari.

-Vaya nunca lo hubiera imaginado, la verdad al principio creí que serias un poco como tu hermano pero veo que no la verdad me alegro, si no hubieras tenido los mismos problemas que va a tener Ryo si quiere acercarse a Rika.-dijo Hikari.

-Por que lo dices.

-Por que Sora no se lo va a poner tan fácil y Rika lo complicara aun más ya lo veras.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían ido acercando el uno al otro y cuando se quedaron callados se quedaron viendo a los ojos y sus rostros se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que quedaban unos cuantos centímetros para que sus labios se unieran cuando Takeru se levanto de improviso todo rojo y Hikari se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer también se puso roja.

-Creo que esto no es lo correcto dijo Takeru.

-Creo que tienes razón.-dijo cabizbaja Hikari triste interiormente por lo que el había dicho.

-Lo seria si tu…-Hikari alzo su rostro y descubrió con sorpresa como Takeru estaba arrodillado frente a ella y en sus manos se encontraban tres rosas, una color blanco, otras rosa y otra amarilla, justo como iba vestida.

-Si tú aceptaras empezar a salir conmigo Kari.

Hikari no podía contestar lentamente sus rostro comenzó a llenarse por lagrimas derramadas entonces recordó que ella era una agente y aunque estuviera enamorada no podía ponerlo en peligro y estaba a punto de decirle que no cuan recordó algo que Sora le había dicho alguna vez cuando era más pequeña "_si tu de verdad crees que una decisión realmente vale la pena ve por ella que tu situación no evita que tu seas feliz"_ eso se lo había dicho cuando estaba a punto de cortar a Davis y lo pensó todo y decidió hacerlo.

-Claro que si Takeru, por supuesto que acepto.-dijo al momento que se abalanzaba a sus brazos y este la abrazaba felizmente.

-Gracias Hikari,-dijo mientras le daba una vueltas sobre si mismo.

Hikari no le respondió sino que le dio un beso en los labios a lo que este le correspondió y así estuvieron un rato hasta que necesitaron del preciado aire.

-Vaya nunca creí que si me armaría de valor.-confesó Takeru.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, suelo ser muy tímido realmente.

-Nunca lo creería.

-Oye.

-Dios mío son las ocho y cuarto Sora es capaz de matarme.-dijo de pronto Hikari mirando el reloj.

-Entonces vamonos y démosle la buena noticia no crees.

-Claro Sora se pondrá feliz al saberlo.

-Me alegro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hikari se encontraron a Rika en la puerta y se encontraba algo enojada.

-Rika que sucede por que estas afuera.

-Sora me hecho vilmente, escuchas el ruido esta discutiendo con Kouji al parecer se entero de algo muy grave y este no había querido decir nada.-explicó Rika.

En ese momento salió Kouji todo enojado de la mansión y las otras entraron de inmediato junto con Takeru.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Rika.

-Kouji tiene intenciones de dejar el Instituto por que piensa que no es merecedor de estar dentro de el.-dijo Sora pero a lo que realmente se refería era a la organización.

-No puede hacerlo nomás por que si tiene que pensar en los de su grupo y en lo que les afectaría no puede ser tan desconsiderado.-dijo Rika

-Dice que tardara tiempo en salirse pero que tarde o temprano lo hará al menos que solucione ese problema que tiene y que no me quiso decir.

-Bueno ya veras como todo se solucionara.-dijo Hikari feliz.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, por que tan feliz?-pregunto Rika

Hikari solo le señalo su mano que se encontraba enlazada con la de Takeru y sonrió feliz, Rika a pesar de ir en contra de sus principio se abrazo a los dos y los felicito.

-Me alegro por los dos espero que sean felices.-dijo Sora al momento que se incorporaba.

-No te preocupes lo seremos.-dijeron Hikari y Takeru al unísono sin saber lo que se les avecinaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rato después de que Takeru dejara a Hikari se fue al departamento y encontró a Zoe y a Ryo en la sala.

-oye y por que esa cara.-pregunto Zoe al verlo llegar.

-Al fin soy novio de Hikari.-dijo felizmente.

Ryo y Zoe se le quedaron viendo estupefactos y cuando hubieran digerido la noticia se le abalanzaron sobre el felicitándolo.

-Increíble, que suerte tienes.

-Creo que esa chica te hará muy feliz.

Después de eso se fue a dormir ya que aun no quería enfrentarse a su hermano, todavía no ya que en esos momentos se encontraba muy feliz y soñó de lo mas lindo ¿y con quien creen que soñó? Pues con su amada Hikari.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno como podran observar aqui les trigo un nuevo capitulo como ven se conoció ya un poco acerca del pasado de dos de nuestros personajes y as´conforme se vayan dando las parejas se iran descubriendo mas cosas.

Porcierto quiero agradecerles a: adriannita, SkuAq, Atori, anita-asakura, Maya, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Scarllett-ec, Naoko Tsukino por sus respectivos review la verdad como vieron la primera y sera la de los mas acaramelados es el Takari este capitulo se los edico a ustedes por haber votado ya que me fueron de gran ayuda para organizar mis locas ideas jeje.

Bueno tambien como dije anteriormente habra un problema pero no se de que ponerle si como agentes o como personas normales ustedes ¿como piensan que seria lo mejor? bueno ya es todo veran en el proximo capitulo lo que mi loca cabecita habra maquinado hasta entonces. bye.


	7. el grito de guerra

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation y a Bandai.

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**EL GRITO DE GUERRA**_

Varios días habían pasado desde que Hikari y Takeru se hicieron novios y estaban siendo los días más felices de ambos, estaban en una heladería platicando tranquilamente cuando Takeru tuvo una gran idea para que todos convivieran un rato.

-Hikari que te parece si mañana aprovechando que es viernes vamos a un campo de Paintball y jugamos un rato los ocho.

-Claro, seria grandioso pero ¿crees que los demás quieran, por que por parte de Rika, Kouji y Sora no habrá ningún problema.

-No, ninguno entonces que te parece si nos vemos mañana a eso de las diez de la mañana.

-Claro, o dios mío ya se hizo tarde tengo que irme se supone que tengo que tomarle una fotografías a unas cuantas modelos dentro de una media hora nos vemos mi amor.-dijo Hikari mientras se iba corriendo dejando a Takeru en la heladería.

-Me alegra que no cambie, será mejor que yo también me vaya.-dijo al momento que salía de la heladería.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Uf, por poco y no llego.-dijo Hikari.

-Llegas tarde por tres minutos.-dijo seriamente una de las modelos, la cual era voluptuosa, de piel blanca, ojos violetas y pelo rojo con mechones rubios.

-Rika tu tienes tu reloj adelantado por cinco minutos para llevar ventaja a todos¿y en donde se encuentran las demás?-pregunto Hikari.

-Sabes que en esta ocasión serán fotografías con los integrantes de una banda y pues ya llegaron los chicos y ellas están alucinadas sobretodo con el vocalista la verdad ni siquiera se quienes son me vine para acá antes de que llegaran, por cierto ¿Sora no estaba contigo?-pregunto Rika.

-No, yo estaba en una cita con Takeru, es mas de allí vengo Rika.

-En donde se habrá metido, se supone que debemos acabar ya, como quisiera que las pusiera en su lugar, las muy bobas se creen lo mejor de lo mejor.-dijo fastidiada Rika.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto confusa Hikari.

-A esto "mírenme soy una supermodelo no me importa nada mas que mi figura y acostarme con la primera cosa con pantalones que vea".-dijo burlesca Rika.

-¿A poco así son?

-la verdad creo que no tienen cerebro.-dijo Hikari riéndose.

En ese momento comenzaron a salir las modelos todas felices como si hubieran hecho alguna grandiosa hazaña.

-"bueno yo ya sabía que el guitarrista me escogería, si fui a la primera que volteo a ver en cuanto entraron".-decia muy segura de si misma una castaña muy flaca pero con un cutis impecable.

-"Pero aún así yo estoy con el vocalista y bajista, dicen que es grandioso, que cuando estas con el no te arrepientes de nada".-decia una rubia de ojos verdes.

-"Pues a mi me escogió el baterista y también tiene lo suyo, aparte nos escogieron como las que estaremos con ellos en las fotografías".-dijo finalmente una de pelo color azul oscuro, al igual que las anteriores muy flaca.

Las tres se detuvieron al ver a Rika y a Hikari, las miraron con desdén como si fueran poca cosa ya que ninguna sabía realmente quienes eran ellas.

-Vaya al parecer no había modelos disponibles ya que le trajeron al pobre tecladista una chica algo gordita.-dijo la castaña mirando de reojo a Rika.

Tanto Rika como Hikari las ignoraron ya que no querían tener problemas con Sora más adelante, que por cierto no se había aparecido aún.

Después de unos minutos entro al estudio una mujer de pelo castaño oscura y de traje la cual venia algo asustada ya que no sabía si se encontraban ahí los chicos de la banda.

-¿Todavía no están aquí los _tennage wolfs?_

_-_No se preocupen ya estamos aquí.-dijo el vocalista terminándose de poner la camiseta.

-no saben cuanto me alegra, la muchacha que nos esta ayudando ya se estaba desesperando un poco…-empezó la señora mas no pudo continuar por que alguien termino por ella.

-Un poco, es quedarse corta, señora Segagua, se supone que deberían estar aquí hace medio hora, incluso la fotógrafa llego antes que ustedes, yo no tengo todo mi tiempo libre y tampoco Rika y Hikari así que hagamos el trabajo de una buena vez.-dijo Sora a la vez que entraba a la estancia.

-Vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí.-dijo Yamato burlón.

-¡TU! De haberlo sabido no hubiera gastado mi tiempo esperándolos simplemente me hubiera largado llevándome a Rika y a Hikari.-escupió Sora molesta.

-Por favor como si tuvieras algo que hacer.-dijo Yamato.

En eso apareció un chico el cual traía una cara de aburrimiento total.

-Sora¿aun no terminan, se supone que deberían ir por la mitad y todavía ni empiezan a este ritmo perderemos la reservación en el restaurante.-dijo Kouji a medida que salía el resto de los tennage Wolfs.

Yamato no salía de su asombro al ver que saldrían, "a lo mejor es una salida en grupo" pensó.

-Lo se, Hikari podemos empezar, se que después de esto ambas tenían practica pero por hoy les daré la tarde libre, no se cuanto tardemos Kouji y yo.-dijo Sora.

-Esta bien, bueno chicos que les parece si primero se ponen todos juntos, solos.-aclaro al ver que las modelos iban dispuestas a ponerse también.

-Esperen, todavía falto yo.-dijo un castaño saliendo de los vestidores.

-No esperaba menos de ti Ryo.-dijo Hikari.

-¿Hikari¿eres tu la fotógrafa?-pregunto Ryo pero se quedo mudo al ver a Rika a un lado de Sora mirándolo seria.

-Si, soy yo, ahora mueve tu trasero o alguien lo golpeara y creo que no seré yo.

-Ah, Oh si de inmediato.-y se acomodo a un lado de Yamato no sin antes de guiñarle el ojo a Rika la cual se sonrojo levemente y se medio volteo.

Rato después empezaron las fotografías con las modelos y cada vez que Yamato veía que Sora lo estaba volteando a ver, el se acercaba a una de las modelos y les susurraba algo al odio, esto estaba hartando un poco a la pelirroja por la actitud tan infantil que tenia el rubio.

Mientras que Ryo intentaba acercarse sin existo a Rika ya que ella había escuchado platicar a las demás modelos que ellos ya habían escogido a su modelo y a ella le tocaba con el tecladista y así se lo expreso.

-mira Akiyama, se supone que tu escogiste a la flaca anoréxica esa castaña, así que por que no te largas de una buena vez y me dejas hacer mi trabajo en paz.-dijo molesta Rika.

-Andale, se supone que las modelos de la agencia hacen lo que los contratadotes quieren, eso si no se acuestan con ellos en contra de su voluntad.-dijo Ryo tratando de convencerla.

-Pues en esta te falló, por que yo no soy de esta agencia, me contrataron como un favor que les hacemos a ellos así que no te pongas de peso, me voy con el joven Mibu, ahora quitate de en medio o si no pateare tu trasero y no será con el pie sino con algún mueble de los que están aquí.

Ryo solo se quedo estático por la respuesta de esa pelirroja, la verdad si que le estaba costando trabajo conquistarla incluso le estaba costando trabajo tratar de halagarla ya que era muy difícil, pero no se daba por vencido.

-AKIYAMA, SI DE NUEVO TE VEO MIRANDO LASCIVAMENTE A MI HERMANA TEN POR SEGURO QUE YO MISMA VOY PARA ALLA Y TE PONGO LA PEOR GOLPIZA DE TU VIDA.-dijo, no mas bien grito Sora harta de ver como Ryo perseguía a su hermana y como esta se encontraba ya a punto de golpearlo, por lo que decidió intervenir.

-Bien, de acuerdo me calmo.-dijo mirando rencorosamente a Mibu ya que esta a pesar de que tenia novia y la quería mucho le toco con su Rika y eso lo ponía furioso.

Finalmente acabaron y Hikari al parecer quedo satisfecha por el trabajo realizado aunque le divirtió mas al ver a Rika y Ryo pelear y como Yamato flirteaba descaradamente con todas las modelos solo para ver si eso ponía celosa a Sora mas sin embargo esta estaba mas interesada en ver como se encontraba Kouji, lo que termino que Yamato cuando ya se iban les gritara.

-SI TANTO QUIEREN ESTAR SOLOS POR QUE DEMONIOS NO SE VAN A UN PINCHE HOTEL Y YA.

-Por que no todos tenemos la mente tan pervertida como tu rubiales.-le grito Sora a su vez lo que provoco que Yamato se regresara y se parara enfrente de ella y ella se pusiera recta mirándolo directamente a los ojos desafiándolo abiertamente.

-Que quisiste decir con eso pelirroja.-dijo secamente.

-Que no todo en la vida es SEXO o mejor te lo deletreo para que entiendas QUE NO TODO ES S-E-X-O, espero que con eso hayas entendido a la perfección o si no creo que deberías aflojarte un poco el ego por que te esta asfixiando y no deja entrar oxigeno al cerebro.

-Mira remedo de tenista, ya quisieras tú que yo me dignara a salir contigo.-dijo Yamato.

A esto Sora soltó una carcajada -Me puedo reír, es que lo que acabas de decir es tan chistoso¿no has intentado una carrera como comediante?

-Pues fíjate que no, ya que ya había alguien que era mas ridículo que yo y mira nada más la tengo enfrente de mi.-dijo Yamato.

-Pues fíjate que te cedo el lugar, tú podrás mantenerlo durante mucho más tiempo.-le respondió Sora y cuando Yamato iba a replicar los localizadores de ambos comenzaron a sonar y no tuvieron más remedio que dejar su batalla verbal para otra ocasión.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Yamato estaba totalmente furioso ya que no había logrado poner a la pelirroja en su lugar y ninguna mujer le hablaba así, ya se las pagaría si no era como Yamato Ishida seria como White Wolf, sonrió al imaginar a la pelirroja rendida sus pies.

-¿Por que esa cara?-pregunto Zoe al ver a Yamato así.

-Es que se encontró con cierta pelirroja.-respondió Ryo entrando al apartamento.

-¿En donde?

-En la sesión de fotografía, Hikari era la fotógrafa y Rika era una de las modelos.-dijo medio molesto Ryo.

-Y por tu cara debo adivinar que no cedió a tus encantos cierto.

-Así es, incluso Sora me grito, la verdad no se como se dio cuenta si estaba mas ocupada en platicar con Kouji que a otra cosa.

-¿Cómo?

-Que Sora se encontraba platicando con Kouji, al parecer después saldrían a comer a un restaurante.-dijo Ryo.

-No puede ser.

-Pues velo creyendo si no te apresuras te comerán todo el mandado Zoe.-dijo Ryo.

En ese momento llegó Takeru el cual al parecer venia feliz

-Oye y tu por que esa cara.-dijo de malas pulgas Zoe.

-Por que acabo de ver a Hikari, por cierto chicos ¿no les interesaría ir mañana a jugar Paintball junto con Hikari, Rika, Kouji y Sora?-pregunto Takeru esperando la reacción de sus amigos.

-Claro, yo voy.-dijo Zoe de inmediato,

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.-dijo Ryo.

Los tres miraron a Yamato a ver que respondía.

-¿Va a ir la pelirroja malas pulgas?-pregunto.

-Si te refieres a Sora, si va a ir, es más traslado todo lo de su agenda para hoy por eso estaba tan atareada ahorita cuando me vine para acá.

-Pues en donde estabas.

-En la casa de las chicas fui a visitar a Hikari.-contesto simplemente Takeru.

-De acuerdo iré.

Después de eso los tres se miraron asombrados ya que era sabido por ellos que el rara vez salía con ellos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente Takeru, Yamato, Ryo y Zoe se encontraban esperando a Hikari y a los demás en el campo de Paintball, cuando los vieron a lo lejos, una de ellos venia arrastrando a otro que al parecer no estaba muy contento que se dijera.

-Hola, Takeru, buenos días chicos.-saludo Hikari cuando llegaron.

-Hola¿y por que esas caras?-pregunto Takeru al ver la cara de Sora y Kouji.

-Tal ves por que no durmieron por hacer otras cosas.-dijo Yamato enojado mirando la reacción de Sora, mas esta solo lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo de la manera mas cruel que tenia en su repertorio.

-Nada de eso es por que…-empezó Hikari

_FLASH BACK_

_-No iré con ustedes y no pueden obligarme.-dijo firmemente Kouji cuando se entero de los planes que tenían programados._

_-Claro que iras, cancele todo para que mañana tengamos todos, el día libre, hace falta que te relajes.-dijo Sora._

_-Aun así no iré._

_-Mira Minamoto, todos queremos ir a jugar un rato y no por que te pongas tus moños le arruinaras la salida a todas.-dijo enojada Rika._

_-Aparte, tenemos que socializar más Kouji, sabes a la perfección que no siempre tenemos esta oportunidad.-dijo Hikari._

_-No, y simplemente no._

_-Chicas quiero que me dejen a solas con Kouji.-dijo de pronto Sora._

_Las dos chicas se pusieron algo alarmadas ya que por la cara de Sora no podía significar algo bueno._

_Y lo que supieron es que Sora mantuvo a Kouji en la cocina intentando que este hablara acerca de lo que realmente sentía mas no supieron si logro sacarle algo._

_END FLASH BACK_

-Vaya Kouji, no creí que tendrían que convencerte para que vinieras a jugar un poco de Paintball.-dijo Ryo a o que Kouji solo lo miro con ganas de querer estrangularlo.

Después de eso fueron por el equipo y se lo colocaron, gracias a la reputación de Sora y Yamato les dejaron completamente todo un campo y era el mejor.

-Bueno creo que será en quipos de dos.-dijo Ryo ya que quería ir con Rika.

-Nada de eso será hombres contra mujeres.-le interrumpió Rika.

-Pero eso será una desventaja injusta.-dijo Takeru.

-No te preocupes Takeru, si a esas nos vamos serian ustedes quienes tendrían un poco de desventaja ya que tenemos a Sora con nosotros y ella en Londres llegó a jugar profesionalmente esto.-dijo Rika.

Los chicos miraron a Sora la cual se encontraba dándole a unos blancos con una puntería tan certera que daba miedo.

-Pero recuerda que Kouji también estuvo en torneos de ese tipo, así que no es una gran ventaja.-dijo Hikari.

-Ya se, será hombre contra mujeres, pero solo podrán atacar a su contraparte, es decir solo podrán atacar a una de nosotras.-dijo Zoe.

-Me parece bien.-dijo Kouji y los demás asintieron.

-Bien, Ryo a Rika, Takeru a Hikari, Kouji a Zoe y yo a la pelirroja malas pulgas.

-Quiere decir que tú serás mi presa rubiales, creí que seria algo de reto.-dijo Sora acercándose a ellos.

-Eso lo veremos.-dijo Yamato "nadie dijo que no podría utilizar mis poderes"

-Bien iremos a los extremos del campo, ten rubiales.-Sora le lanzo un comunicar a Yamato el cual lo atrapo fácilmente.-esto es para que se comuniquen cuando lleguen allá y entonces en cuanto lleguemos y nos comuniquemos empezara el juego.

Cuando hubieran llegado al lugar marcado se comunicaron y el juego comenzó los chicos iban en un principio juntos ya que sospechaban que ellas irían así protegiéndose unas a otras por lo que les prepararían una emboscada, mas no contaban con que Sora las obligaría a separarse para que si llegaban a atrapar a una no las atraparan a todas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"DEBO RECORDAR QUE ESTO ES SOLO UN JUEGO" se recordaban mentalmente todos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de un rato Rika y Ryo se encontraron y los demás se dieron cuenta que cada una estaba por su cuenta por lo que como Ryo era el único que podía atacar a Rika decidieron dejarlo solo y se dio cuenta que la pelirroja era muy buena ocultándose.

Pero Ryo no se quedaba atrás, era muy ágil por lo que no le daba mucha ventaja a Rika pero aun así logro atraparla por detrás lo que provoco que esta saltara de la sorpresa Ryo aprovecho que Rika se había quitado el casco para descansar un poco, se aprovecho para robarle un beso a la pelirroja que lo tenia loco, aunque ella se resistió un poco al final terminó cooperando hasta que se separaron en busca del tan esencial aire.

-Eres un estupido Akiyama.-soltó Rika

-Lo se y agradezco por eso.-contestó el.

-Eres un…más no termino la frase ya que decidió que como Akiyama no traía casco atacarlo con las bolitas de pintura en la cabeza.

-Eres una salvaje, Rika.

-Eso es por besarme sin mi consentimiento.-le grito a medida que lo perseguía hacia la zona de descanso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando Kouji y Zoe se encontraron los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

-No te atacare ya que se que no deseabas venir el día de hoy.-dijo Zoe.

-La verdad, si quería venir pero a la vez no, no me gusta ver a Sora enojada, son muy pocos los momentos que podemos verla y no es justo que en esos momentos ella este enojada.-dijo Kouji.

-Lo siento, creo que es por Yamato.-se disculpó Zoe.

-Bueno eso no tiene tanta importancia, que te parece si decimos que fue un empate.-al momento le dispara y le dejo con una mancha en el traje,-te toca dispararme.

Zoe solo sonrió y le dio un disparo y ambos fueron a la zona de descanso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando Takeru y Hikari se encontraron en lugar de pelearse con las balitas comenzaron a besarse como si tuvieran años sin verse.

-Se… supone… que… debemos… intentar… atrapar… al… otro no.-decía Hikari entre cada beso.

-Si… se… supone… pero… creo… que… los únicos que realmente lo intentaran serán Sora y mi hermano.-dijo Takeru.

-Si, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a la zona de descanso a esperar a que lleguen en una sola pieza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tanto Yamato como Sora se encontraban caminando cuidadosamente viendo a su alrededor y en el caso de Yamato utilizando un poco su ultra-velocidad para poder ganarle a la pelirroja, aun no entendía su obsesión por querer ganarle a ella.

Sora se encontraba sentada concentrándose en utilizar su poder sobre la tierra para poder localizar por donde se encontraba el rubio cuando escucho el ruido como el de alguien cuando corría a una velocidad increíble, sintió la corriente y quiso ver que pero sintió un fuerte estremecimiento que la dejo un poco desorientada y cuando miro hacia el lugar que sintió la corriente y se encontró al rubio lo que la dejo extrañada pero no pensó mas en eso ya que por fin tenia al rubio a su merced y cuando lo iba a atacar el se dio cuenta de su presencia y le disparo al mismo tiempo que ella y como ambos habían rentado unas que parecían metralletas.

El resultado final fue que quedaran ambos totalmente tapizados de un color diferente Sora de azul y Yamato de rojo y ambos como se habían quedado sin balitas se fueron insultando mutuamente hasta el camino hacia la zona de descanso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rato después seis de los jóvenes estaban atacados de la risa mirando a dos de sus compañeros los cuales estaban todos con un color diferente aunque un moreno no se quedaba atrás y lo peor era que el tendría que utilizar un poco de su ingenio para quitarse la pintura de su piel y su cabello que era en donde Rika le había dado y vaya que tenia buena puntería.

-Bueno, ya dejen de reírse y vamonos que todavía tenemos que llegar a la administración para indicarles que estamos ya fuera del campo.-dijo Yamato

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas casas refrescándose y uno que otro todavía batallando con la pintura, en el apartamento de los chicos, Ryo no se encontraba muy contento con su situación ya que aun tenia un poco de pintura en el cabello pero no se notaba casi nada, solo alguien muy observador podría haberlo notado.

Los otros tres estaban mirando la televisión muy tranquilamente aunque Takeru aun no le decía a su hermano que ya andaba con Hikari y sospechaba que no lo tomaría muy bien aunque decía que le caía bien no estaba tan seguro de cómo lo tomaría, cuando estaba a punto de decirle sonó una pequeña alarma lo que puso en alerta a los cuatro muchachos.

"_EN LA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL SE ENCUENTRAN CUATRO SUJETOS ARMADOS ROBANDO EL BANCO DE LA CIUDAD".-_dijo la voz neutral por lo que los cuatro se pusieron en posición para transformarse, todos sacaron unos dispositivos y se lo colocaron en la muñeca y presionaron un botón y de inmediato se transformaron en sus alter-ego.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por su computadora vieron a cuatro personas y se sorprendieron por que eran tres chicas y un chico todos estaban de color negro.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, que no saben que es malo robar.-dijo White Dinosaur.

-Pero eso es suficiente para atraerlos.-dijo el chico.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto algo confusa White Butterfly.

-Somos agentes de Dark ángel.-contesto la chica.

-¿Y quienes son?-pregunto White ángel.

-No te importa, ángel, solo venimos a darles un mensaje.-dijo la otra chica un poco agresiva.

La cuarta no había hablado para nada solo los observaba muy detenidamente, deteniéndose en White Dinosaur.

-El mensaje es este, mas les vale entrenar por que si no morirán, el equipo Black pronto vendrá a matar a todos los del equipo White.-dijo la chica mientras todos lanzaban unas pequeñas esferas las cuales contenían un gas que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada y cuando lograron ver de nuevo esos sujetos ya no se encontraban.

-Demonios.-dijo White Dinosaur.

-Bueno por lo menos sabemos que dentro de poco llegaran los del equipo Black, entonces nos divertiremos.-dijo Yamato con una sonrisa mirando a sus compañeros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Algo lejos de ahí cuatro personas llegaban a una mansión.

-Bueno, al fin lo hemos hecho solo espero que nada de esto se complique.-dijo Rika quitándose el traje y la mascara.

-Lo que me alegra es que dentro de poco nos enfrentaremos a ellos-dijo Hikari.

-Así es lo mejor será que entrenen duro hasta ese entonces, Rika mañana tenemos nuestro primer partido, así que descansa.-dijo Sora.

Kouji no dijo nada, solo se fue a su habitación dejando algo preocupada a Sora ya que ella lo quería como a su hermano menor, pero algo la tenia intrigada creyó ver un poco de pintura alrededor del ojo de White Dinosaur justo como le quedo a Ryo pero creyó que era una alucinación ya que era de noche y no podía verlos bien por que a ellos les daba la sombra y se fue a dormir tranquilamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno ven les traje una actualizacion casi a la semana y saben tengo ya terminado el otro capitulo pero depende de los review que reciba vere si lo actualizo en menos de una semana, si recibo muchos lo actualizare en unos tres dias y si recibo pocos lo actualizare en dos semanas, bueno ustedes deciden.

Por cierto notaron que los chicos si que saben de guerra ¿No? y tal parece que cada vez falta mas poco para que se enfrenten y creanme esto solo fue un pequeña probadita de lo que pueden hacer estos chicos.

sayonara

ATTE: Dark Angel Love

Este cap. se lo dedico a mi amiga Dark inchita ya que apenas acaba de abrir su cuenta y espero que le vaya bien por cierto, eres una copiona vas a verf cuando te agarre.


	8. golpeame pero sal conmigo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation y a Bandai.

_**Capitulo 8.-**_

_**GOLPEAME PERO SAL CONMIGO**_

Al la mañana siguiente Takeru, Ryo y Zoe notaron que Yamato fue el primero en levantarse y se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron que les había preparado el desayuno, desde hacia uno ocho años que el no entraba a la cocina y preparaba algo los otros tres se turnaban para comer o iba a un restaurante o iban al apartamento de Zoe para las comidas así que se sentaron extrañados cuando el les sirvió todo el desayuno.

-Hermano este no es que seamos desagradecidos pero…-empezó Takeru.

-Lo que tu hermano quiere decir es que ¿estas bien de tu cabeza o paso algo?-pregunto Ryo.

-Es que hace acho años que tu no preparas nada de comer y pues eso es algo raro que lo prepares el día de hoy.-dijo Zoe.

-Bueno si dentro de pronto nos enfrentaremos al equipo Black, creo que lo mejor será que empiecen a comer sanamente y también nos divertiremos un poco y como se que están muy ligados a ciertas personas adquirí unos boletos para que los cuatro vayamos ahora a ver el partido que tendrá Londres contra Brasil y son eliminatorias, las jugadoras de Londres son tus amigas Takeru.-informo Yamato con una sonrisa ladeada.

Los tres un poco mas contentos se dispusieron a comer o mejor dicho devorar en el caso de Ryo y Zoe ya que ambos estaban presurosos por ir a ver a Rika y Kouji y cuando finalmente habían terminado los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el campo deportivo que era en donde se estaba celebrado el torneo y se impresionaron al ver que había muchas personas, por suerte Yamato había comprado boletos de los mejores los cuales estaban cerca de los jugadores especialmente en medio por lo que dejaba ver perfectamente.

Un rato después aparecieron Kouji y Hikari los dos miraron a los cuatro algo sorprendidos.

-Takeru, no sabía que ibas a venir creí que estabas ocupado.-dijo Hikari algo sorprendida.

-Es que Yamato nos dijo que necesitábamos un descanso de toda la rutina y como se entero que jugarían Sora y Rika pensó que nos alegraría verlas jugar.-explicó con una sonrisa Takeru.

Después de eso no pudieron platicar ya que los cuatro jugadores acababan de salir a la corte que es como se llamaba a la cancha y al principio que era un juego desigual ya que en el equipo de Brasil eran dos hombres mas ninguna de las dos pelirrojas se vio aminalada por eso mas bien se miraban entusiasmadas y los del equipo contrario se miraban muy confiados y Yamato juraría que los miro que se reían de la suerte que les había tocado, el no sabía que también jugaban ellas por lo que no sabía a quien irle, es mas no sabía mucho de tenis y cuando comenzó el partido se impresiono al ver la rapidez con la que las pelirrojas respondían a los ataques aunque Rika no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Y era por que Rika no podía dejar de pensar en el beso del día anterior y le ponía aun más nerviosa el hecho de que Ryo se encontrara ahí mirando como jugaba.

"Que demonios te pasa, concéntrate Rika o si no nos tomaran ventaja".-le recrimino Sora mentalmente.

"Lo siento, es que me siento inquieta"

"Si es por cierto chico moreno de ojos azules, mas vale que no te desvíes del campo de juego"

Pero Rika no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que el le había robado el día anterior y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le había encantado a pesar de que ella ya había tenido varios novios e incluso con uno había llegado lejos teniendo relaciones sexuales algo que su hermana no sabía pero si Hikari ya que no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría Sora.

Después de eso, intercepto un revés de la pelota y cayo de manera muy brusca y se torció el tobillo, al instante unos paramédicos fueron a levantarla y cuando ella estaba en la camilla utilizo un poco de sus poderes e hizo que se desmayara uno de los participantes del equipo contrario por lo que Sora y el otro chico tendrían que jugar solos y así no las descalificarían por un error cometido por ella, sabía que para Sora ese campeonato era muy importante.

Minutos después el juego se reanudo y parecía que el chico estaba dispuesto a que Sora tuviera el mismo final que su compañera pero no contaba con que Sora no era un hueso duro de roer y ágilmente regresaba todos los ataques de su oponente.

Yamato no dejaba de mirar algo embobado como Sora se miraba con ese uniforme y por la forma de moverse parecía una bailarina de ballet por la gracia con la que ejecutaba sus movimientos.

En un momento dado el oponente pensó que si lanzaba la pelota con toda su fuerza lograría que Sora no lograra alcanzarla pero le falló ya que Sora se la regresó y con mucha mas fuerza de la que el podía controlar y lo dejo tirado en el suelo y todos vieron que en lugar de celebrarlo ella solo lo miro con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y salió de la cancha dejando a su oponente tirado y sorprendido.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Minutos después los chicos fueron a la enfermería a ver como se encontraba Rika y no se sorprendieron cuando entraron al ver que esta intentaba levantarse a pesar de las recomendaciones de los doctores.

-No se preocupen, yo me curo rápidamente.-dijo Rika.

-Tal vez, pero fue una estupidez de tu parte no poner demasiada atención al juego y solo por andar de volada.-dijo Sora fríamente.

-¿A que te refieres Sora?-preguntó Kouji.

-Akiyama por que no de una buena vez invitas a salir a mi hermana a ver si a los dos se les quita el brete de estar como están.-dijo Sora mirando a Ryo el cual se había puesto completamente rojo.

-Pero de que estas hablando Sora.-dijo Rika totalmente roja.-yo no saldría con alguien como el.

-Y yo me chupo el dedo ¿no, no quiero que te hagas la tonta, es mejor que lo admitas.

-Pues creo que será en lo único que coincidamos pelirroja, Ryo por que tu y Rika no salen de una buena vez y ya, miran si funciona si no, pues ni modo.

-¿Y quien dijo que saldrían seriamente, yo no los escuche a ellos rubiales así que no te metas demasiado.-dijo Sora sin poder evitar picarlo.

Yamato se enojo por el comentario, así que no consideraba a Ryo alguien con el que su hermana pudiera salir seriamente, pues el se encargaría de que ambos salieran y que se hicieran pareja a ver si la pelirroja no se quedaba callada con eso.

-Pues tal parece que los conozco mejor que tu, por que ellos si quieren andar y si tu te opones yo me asegurare de que terminen juntos.-grito colérico Yamato.

-Pues lo mismo te digo referente a Takeru y a Hikari, mas te vale no meter las narices en su relación.-grito igual de enojada Sora.

-Pues creo que ya sabes cual es la raya, tú no te metes en la relación de Rika y Ryo y yo no me meto en la posible relación de Hikari y Takeru, de acuerdo pelirroja.-dijo Yamato entre dientes.

-Claro y si te atreves a meter tus narices me encargare de que tus ojos no te queden bien para el próximo concierto que tengas que dar rubiales.-dijo Sora alzando su puño amenazante.

-Lo mismo te digo pero a ti será en el rostro ya me vale que seas una dama, ya que en este momento no te comportas como una.-dijo Yamato intentando ofenderla.

-Gracias por el cumplido, no me interesaría comportarme como la clase de damas que tú frecuentas, pero tu no te comportas como un caballero eres todo un vulgar.-dijo Sora.

A esto los otros chicos solo se lamentaban interiormente por el comportamiento tan infantil de ambos a ese paso esos dos se terminarían matando el uno al otro valiéndoles si los descubrían ya que ni uno ni otro sabía de los poderes del otro, bueno no todos estaban viendo la pelea ya que después de ver que Yamato inconscientemente había dado el permiso a su relación Takeru y Hikari habían salido a fuera para poder estar un rato solos.

-Me alegro que Yamato al fina haya dado su aceptación aunque fue engañado de una manera algo vil ¿no crees Hikari?-pregunto Takeru a su novia.

-Bueno es que le platique acerca de eso a Sora y ella dijo que lo entraría entrar en razón y pues ella siempre a cumplido lo que promete, por eso te dije que no te preocuparas mi amor.-dijo Hikari besando levemente a su novio

Después de unos minutos ambos entraron y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la batalla campal que se estaba armando pero les sorprendió al ver que no eran Yamato y Sora sino Kouji con Yamato y Zoe con Sora, los cuales estaban tan furiosos que a pesar de todo se notaba que tanto Yamato como Sora sólo jugaban con su oponente mientras que los otros parecían cansarse de algo lo que se notaba como unas ganas tremendas de evitar lanzarle alguno de sus poderes según los pensamientos de los dos mas jóvenes hacia sus amigos.

-Yamato, Zoe por favor no peleen.-pidió Takeru.

-Sora, Kouji se supone que ustedes no pelean nada más, por que si.-dijo Hikari.

Los cuatro chicos reaccionaron a esas palabras y se tranquilizaron un poco pero sin dejar de mirarse recelosamente ya que al parecer no confiaban en que el otro se detuviera.

-¿Por qué se encontraban peleando?-preguntó Takeru.

-Es que Yamato insulto a Sora y pues Kouji lo golpeó y como Sora no lo detuvo Zoe se enojo y golpeo o intento golpear a Sora y pues los cuatro se empezaron a pelear.-explicó Ryo.

-La verdad no me explicó como es que ustedes son mayores que nosotros si se comportan más inmaduros incluso que Hikari y Takeru.-dijo Rika enojada.

Los cuatro mencionados solo los voltearon a ver con rencor ya que tanto Kouji como Zoe sangraban un poco mientras que Sora y Yamato se encontraban ilesos.

-Bien creo que es hora de irnos, aunque creo que tu Ryo tienes algo que hacer.-dijo Yamato mirándolo significativamente a lo que Ryo solo se pasó un poco de saliva por la garganta.

-Este, bueno… yo… Rika…queríasabersiatitegustariasalirmañanaconmigo.-dijo Ryo muy rápido pero aun así Rika lo comprendió y se sonrojo a mas no poder de la vergüenza.

"Como se atreve a pedírmelo delante de los chicos, ahora tendré que soportar a Sora encima mío para que no haga ningún tipo de acercamiento con el"** "¿Sabes? no siempre le deberías echar la culpa a tu hermana, muchas veces sólo la usabas de tapadera cuando no querías seguir viendo al chico en cuestión"**.-dijo una vocecilla muy parecida a la de Hikari "aún así parece tener un olfato especial para espantar a los chicos que realmente me interesaban" "**pero tú nunca le dijiste ni pió de que te atraían" **"bueno ya basta.-pensó Rika muy fastidiada

"Por favor que me diga que si, incluso dejare que me golpee pero que salga conmigo, nunca antes fu tan difícil pedirle a una chica que saliera conmigo," "**eso es por que no te gustaban, solo te gustaba su cuerpo y con la pelirroja menor es diferente"** dijo una vocecita muy parecida a la de Takeru la cual era su subconsciente. "Tal vez, pero aún así tengo más miedo de lo que me vaya a hacer la hermana que lo que me haga Rika, esa chica seria perfecta para Yamato no lo crees" "**claro, pero de aquí que esos dos salgan, primero se matan el uno al otro" "**tienes razón mejor pongo atención"

Sora al parecer no estaba muy convencida de que Rika saliera con Ryo, ya que sabía la clase de persona que era el y aunque no ignoraba el hecho de que su hermana no era ninguna santa la parecía que no era para ella pero nada podía hacer para impedírselo pero si Akiyama le hacia algo, ella misma se encargaría de que el deseara estar muerto antes de sufrir lo que sufriría a manos de ella.

-Bueno como le dije al rubiales oxigenado hace rato, no me meteré en su relación pero una cosa si te digo Akiyama, has sufrir a mi hermana y no la cuantas entendido.-dijo Sora amenazante y mirando a Ryo fríamente.

Después de eso Sora se fue dejando a los seis chicos dentro de la estancia y finalmente fue Ryo el que hablo.

-Entonces que Rika¿sales o no conmigo?-pregunto Ryo a Rika ya sin los nervios que le provocaron Yamato y Sora con su sola presencia.

-De acuerdo pero será en un parque de atracciones, odio todo eso del romanticismo, nos vemos como eso de las dos de la tarde en el "six flags" mas vale que llegues temprano Ryo.-le dijo con una sonrisa algo coqueta y le guiño el ojo a Ryo con lo que lo dejo embobado haciendo que los otros chicos se rieran de su cara de tonto enamorado.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos no lo crees Kouji.-dijo Hikari mirando al peliazul y en como miraba a Zoe la cual parecía muy indignada por algo y la verdad Hikari no le tomo demasiada atención que digamos.

-Adiós cariño, nos vemos mañana en la mañana para poder hacerte las fotografías que necesitas para la propaganda.-se despidió Hikari.

Y Kouji y Hikari se fueron dejando a los tres chicos solos y a Zoe con una mirada de profundo dolor en su rostro.

-¿Zoe que tienes?-preguntó Takeru.

-Me siento fatal, el único chico que realmente me gusta y esta enamorado como un idiota de su prima que por cierto al parecer le pasa algo parecido.-dijo Zoe con una voz muy apagada.

-Chicos, no hay que seguir hablando de eso, lo mejor será que vayamos al departamento, de seguro Yamato nos estará esperando para entrenar y como su pelea con su pelirroja quedo de nuevo en tablas estará no muy bien que digamos.-dijo Ryo muy feliz.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

En la casa en donde se encontraban el equipo White, era mas un gimnasio que nada y en ese momento un rubio se encontraba entrenando como si su vida se fuera en eso y era por que no podía olvidar el encuentro que había tenido hace apenas hacia unos momentos y sobre todo a la pelirroja con el que lo había tendido, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, debía concentrarse en su próxima batalla en contra de Black Phoenix y no en una pelirroja que podría acabar con ella en cuestión de segundos.

-"Demonios por que no puedo simplemente sacarla de mi cabeza, es solo una mujer y ya, ni que tuviera algo de especial" **"¿estas completamente seguro?" **¿Quién eres? **Tu subconsciente **¿y yo para que demonios quiero un subconsciente? **Para que entiendas de una vez por todas que si te interesa la pelirroja **si, claro y aparte me chupo el dedo **no, no te lo chupas pero de que te gusta te gusta, o me dirás que no disfrutas el hecho de andarte peleando con ella cada vez que la miras solo para verla enojada **no me gusta que una mujer me gane en una discusión eso es todo **a ti te vale si te ganan o no, por que sabes que caen rendidas a tus pies **eso si no te lo voy a negar **sabes eres un poco narcisista **es que soy guapo **creo que mejor me gustaría ser el subconsciente de la pelirroja para saber que piensa **creo que tienes razón seria muy interesante ver que es lo que realmente piensa la pelirroja **lo que tu quieres saber es que piensa de ti en especifico **si eso viene con el paquete pues si **y eso que no te interesa **cállate, claro que no me interesa **digo es muy hermosa, pelirroja ojos como de color rubí, piel algo morena, piernas muy lindas y largas, delgada una personalidad muy fuera de lo común, aparte por lo que sabemos es que es diseñadora, tenista y aparte representante **eso es **de que hablas **quiero empezar una disquera pero no se muy bien con quien asociarme, esa pelirroja podría ser mi socia **y eso que no te gusta, aparte como conseguirás que ella quiera asociarse contigo **no lo sabrá usare un nombre falso o usare mi falsa identidad **veo que al fin usas el cerebro en lugar del cuerpo **que chistoso, así la mantendré vigilada y también veré si no cae rendida a mis pies **eres muy vengativo **solo con ella.-así terminó su monologo Yamato ya que en ese momento estaban llegando sus amigos y ellos no debían saber nada.

-Tardaron mucho.-les recrimino Yamato.

-Es que Rika al fin acepto salir conmigo.-dijo Ryo muy feliz como si fuera su primera cita.

-Si y en el lugar mas extraño, un parque de diversiones.-dijo Zoe.

-Esa Rika si que es una excepción.-dijo Takeru.-por cierto hermano, gracias por aprobar mi relación con Hikari.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó todo confundido Yamato.

-De que no te entrometerás en la relación de mi novia y la mía.

-¿Quieres decir que tu y ella son?-pregunto incrédulo Yamato.

-Si, la verdad no me gusto mucho que Sora te engañara de esa manera pero al fin y al cabo ella no se meterá en la futura relación de Ryo y Rika.-dio Takeru.

-Por eso se veía tan triunfante, demonios ella me engaño.-susurro enojado Yamato.

-Ni modo amigo a veces se pierde y a veces se gana.-dijo Ryo.

-Chicos lo siento pero yo me voy, tengo que irme ya saben que tengo que regresar a trabajar al restaurante ya terminaron mis vacaciones.-dijo Zoe mientras se iba.

-Es cierto, yo también me tengo que ir.-dijo Takeru mirando a ambos chicos y de inmediato se fue de allí.

-La verdad que Takeru si que a veces es un despistado.-dijo Ryo.-como te sientes por no poder ganarle a la pelirroja mayor.

-La verdad, fatal esa mujer es diferente.-dijo Yamato.

-¿Cómo que diferente?

-Me refiero que incluso note que Hikari y Rika se sintieron atraídas hacia mi en un principio pero ella nomás no, es como si fuera diferente.-repitió Yamato.

-Sigo sin saber el por que.

-Cuando estoy cerca de ella, es como si algo me envolviera, como si la conociera desde antes y no puedo controlar el hecho de meterme con ella.

-Amigo,-dijo Ryo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro,-es es amor.-dijo antes de irse.

-Esas son tonterías, creo que es mejor que revise de nuevo la información de los cuatro.-murmuro Yamato antes de seguir entrenando por unos minutos más.

Después de eso se puso a revisar el expediente de los chicos y ver la información resumida de los cuatro chicos.

_**Sora Takenouchi**_

_**25 años**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 29 de octubre del 2128**_

_**Tipo de Sangre: O negativo**_

_**Pelo pelirrojo, ojos color rojizo, piel morena blanca, bronceada, delgada y atlética**_

_Tenista profesional, estudiante de diseño grafico y de interiores, tiene una hermana menor que es tenista al igual que ella, tienen el mismo padre pero diferente madre, a ella su padre no la reconoció mas aun así se hizo cargo de su hermana cuando esta ingresara al Instituto Vandervilt en donde se hace cargo de la administración y de las becas que se otorgan así como el descubrimiento de nuevos talentos. Vive con su hermana y su primo en Londres._

_**Hikari Yagami**_

_**23 años**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 17 de septiembre del 2130**_

_**Tipo de Sangre: b positivo**_

_**Pelo castaño, piel algo apiñonada, menuda, ojos color café claro y delgada.**_

_Gimnasta profesional, empezó a la edad de 14 años en el instituto Vandervilt después de recibir una beca completa, también es fotógrafa profesional y su trabajo es reconocido en toda América y Europa, actualmente estudia también para educadora infantil y vive con sus amigos Sora Takenouchi, Rika Nonaka y Kouji Minamoto, sus padres son originarios de Japón._

_**Rika Nonaka**_

_**24 años**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de noviembre del 2129**_

_**Tipo de sangre: A positivo**_

_**Pelirroja, ojos color violeta, piel blanca, alta y delgada**_

_Ella es una modelo famosa en toda Europa y Norte América, así como es una tenista profesional al igual que su hermana mayor la cual se ha hecho cargo de ella desde que tenia la menor nueve años que fue cuando ingreso al Instituto Vandervilt, su madre fue la que hizo que se convirtiera en modelo ya que eso era a lo que se dedicaba cuando era joven, actualmente estudia la carrera de economía para así llevar algún día los múltiples negocios de su padre, vive con su hermana, primo y su mejor amiga._

_**Kouji Minamoto**_

_**24 años**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 07 de mayo del 2129**_

_**Tipo de sangre: A positivo**_

_**Peliazul, ojos color azul oscuro, piel blanca, alto y delgado.**_

_Es un gran violinista, capitán del equipo de artes marciales en Londres, se le conoce también por ser un gran y con un futuro prometedor en la arquitectura así como en la pintura, vive en Londres con sus primas Sora Takenouchi y Rika Nonaka ambas hermanas al igual que con su amiga Hikari Yagami._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sora llegó a la mansión algo enfadada no le agrada el hecho de tener que soportar un poco a Akiyama, le parecía que escondía algo y pensó que lo mejor sería investigarlo a el y a los otros para estar segura pero lo haría ella misma, no quería que nadie se enterara por lo que decidió irse a su habitación y comenzar a buscar en la base de datos y minutos después ya había logrado encontrar la información que buscaba por lo que se dispuso a leer el contenido, ella sabía que estaba mal pero no le quedaba otro remedio, según ella.

_**Yamato Ishida**_

_**25 años**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de junio del 2128**_

_**Tipo de Sangre: O negativo**_

_**Pelo rubio, piel blanca, ojos azules, alto y atlético.**_

_Vocalista de la famosa banda Tennage Wolfs, estudiante de tecnología de navegación aeronáutica, tiene un hermano menor llamado Takeru, vive en un apartamento junto con su hermano y su mejor amigo Ryo Akiyama, su familiar más cercano es su prima Zoe Orimoto, sus padres desaparecieron cuando el tenia solo diez años quedando a manos de su tutor (no se conoce la identidad), desde entonces se dice que se volvió un chico muy calculador pero que siempre ha protegido a su familia y amigos._

_**Takeru Ishida**_

_**23 años**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de febrero del 2130**_

_**Tipo de Sangre: A positivo.**_

_**Pelo rubio, piel blanca, ojos azules, medio alto y delgado.**_

_Estudiante de relaciones públicas, trabaja en un periódico muy importante como reportero de política, tiene un hermano mayor con el cual vive actualmente, sus padres desaparecieron cuando el tenia solo ocho años, se dice que fue una organización pero no se sabe de que, se dice que es un chico muy alegre y abierto lo contrario a su hermano._

_**Ryo Akiyama**_

_**24 años**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de abril del 2129**_

_**Tipo de Sangre: B positivo.**_

_**Pelo Castaño, ojos azules, piel bronceada, medio alto, delgado.**_

_Estudiante de derecho y aparte es guitarrista de la famosísima banda Tennage Wolfs, aparte se dice que es todo un casanova al igual que su mejor amigo Yamato Ishida, no tiene registro de vandalismos ni otros roces con la ley, sus padres actualmente viven en Italia mas Ryo se quedo a vivir en Japón desde muy chico con un familiar que actualmente ya falleció._

_**Zoe Orimoto**_

_**24 años**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de julio de 2129.**_

_**Tipo de Sangre: A positivo.**_

_**Pelo rubio, ojos verdes, piel blanca, delgada y menuda.**_

_Estudiante de gastronomía, modelo de una línea de zapatos, vive sola en un apartamento cerca de donde viven sus primos y un amigo, aunque se la pasa en el apartamento de ellos, sus padres son originarios de Francia mas ella decidió venirse a vivir con sus primos ya que desde pequeños han tenido una profunda relación de amistad._

-Con que esas tenemos, veo que son gente al parecer de bien, no los investigare más dejare que las cosas sigan su curso a ver que pasan, solo espero que los chicos sepan lo que hacen.-murmuro Sora al terminar de revisar el expediente de esos chicos.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Al día siguiente Ryo esperaba impaciente la llegada de la pelirroja Nonaka, ya que estaba más que colado por ella, al grado de que no le importaba como lo miraban las demás mujeres y había incluso rechazado un monton de citas en los últimos quince minutos.

-Vaya no creí que fueras tan puntual Akiyama.-dijo divertida alguien a sus espaldas.

-Quería causar una buena impresión por si a tu hermana se le ocurría venir a dejarte y que o viera que te quedabas sola.-dijo Ryo simulando mirar a ver si miraba a Sora.

-No te preocupes ella siempre cumple sus promesas, así que no te preocupes.-rió Rika.

-Bueno por lo menos ya no me preocupo por terminar en el hospital.-bromeó Ryo.

-Anda, vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa.-apremió Rika agarrando de un brazo a Ryo y llevándolo hasta en donde estaba la atracción.

Después de unas cuantas hora, Ryo se olvidó por completo de que ya era un joven y empezó a divertirse a lo grande junto con Rika la cual parecía una niña pequeña.

-Oye, de donde sacaste todo esto, pensé que tú no eras de las que se divertían así.-dijo Ryo.

-Fue Sora la que me trajo por primera vez a uno de estos parques cuando yo tenia unos once años, ella decía que nunca había vivido y me trajo a uno parecido y desde entonces soy una adicta.-bromeó Rika.

Ryo estaba maravillado con la sencillez de esa pelirroja que le había cautivado aun sin saberlo su corazón.

-¿Sabes, eres el primero que aguanta todos estos juegos, la mayoría me lleva a restaurantes creyendo que me agrada todo lo sofisticado y no divertirme.

-¿En serió, la verdad a eso te iba a invitar, eso prueba que siempre podemos equivocarnos.-dijo Ryo.

-Me alegro que no lo hicieras, sino te iba a lanzar el plato a media comida, no soy lo que se dice muy diplomática, eso se lo dejo a Hikari y Kouji.-dijo Rika.

-Rika, sabes me gustas mucho.-dijo de pronto Ryo a lo que Rika dejo de reír por lo dicho por el.

-Pero si apenas me acabas de conocer.-se excuso Rika.

-Pero se que eres, la mujer indicada para mi y quisiera pedirte que seas mi novia.-dijo Ryo muy serio.

Rika se quedo anonadada, ella sabía que su posición no le permitía tener una pareja estable, mas sin embargo su hermana dijo que la apoyaría en lo que ella decidiera, a la vez no le quería mentir a Ryo sobre quien era ella pero al final decidió obedecer a su corazón antes que a su cerebro.

-De acuerdo Ryo, acepto ser tu novia, pero con una condición.-dijo Rika

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Ryo alegre.

-Que no quiero chismes respecto a tu fama de casanova.

-Entendido.

Después de eso se fundieron en un corto beso ya que aun así estaba en un lugar algo público y no podían andar divulgándolo ya que sería un chisme increíble para la prensa y ninguno de los dos lo quería.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Después de un buen rato tanto Rika como Ryo llegaron a sus respectivas casas con una sonrisa algo tonta lo que de inmediato hizo entender a los de su equipo la razón que los tenia así por lo que no los interrumpieron pero se pudo apreciar que Yamato tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios imaginando que reacción tendría la pelirroja al descubrirlo, mas cierta pelirroja no hizo ninguna mueca ya que ella tenia elaborado ya un plan en caso de que lastimaran a su querida hermana.

Mientras que la nueva parejita al acostarse soñaba sin saber que lo que soñaban era una premonición pero que los hizo despertarse a ambos.

"_En su sueño, se miraba a todas las personas corriendo de un lado a otro y notaron que ocho se quedaban rezagados pero no los podían ver con claridad quienes eras puesto que no se veía, solo pudieron observar como las ocho personas iban a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo"_

Después de eso a la mañana siguiente no recordaban nada de ese extraño sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero tengo una buena escusa, como muchos de mis amigos les mando a veces a su correo historias que invento a uno de ellos le encanto especialmente la trama de esta y pues resulta que fue su cumple y como n tenia dinero para comprarle un regalo el me dijo que con que le hiciera una historia como esta pero con los de nuestro grupo de amigos estaba bien y como veran tuve que actuar de reportera para ver como querian su personaje cada uno de mis amigos, es peor de lo que pense en n principio ya que no se les ocurria nada y yo tenia que andarles dando ideas, el resultado un desbarajuste total y es por eso que no podre actualizar tan rapido como antes por eso ruego que me disculpen por el retraso.

Sayonara

Dark Angel Love


	9. conociendo a tu enemigo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation y a Bandai.

_**CÁPITULO 9.-**_

_**CONOCIENDO A TU ENEMIGO**_

Habían pasado varios días desde que Rika y Ryo se habían convertido en pareja mas sin embargo no podían verse muy a menudo ya que Ryo se encontraba con los ensayos de la banda y Rika tenían entrenamientos de tenis ya que de alguna manera tenia que recompensar a su hermana su error en el anterior partido.

-Sabes que Rika, por hoy terminamos.-dijo Sora después de haberle ganado a su hermana.

-¿Sora te encuentras bien,-pregunto incrédula Rika.

-Oye que yo también necesito descansar, aparte tengo que hablar con Kouji de algo y pues necesito tiempo.-dijo Sora y con esto se marcho del lugar.

Rika al ver que su hermana se iba saco de inmediato su celular y marco el número de su novio y le notifico la noticia.

-¿En serio, pero no está lloviendo.-dijo Ryo.

-Y que tiene que ver que no este lloviendo.

-Que es la única manera de tu hermana no entrenara.-se excuso Ryo.

-Algo así, dijo que tenia que hablar con Kouji o algo por el estilo.-dijo Rika.

-Ok, entonces te recojo en cinco minutos para irnos a algún lugar.

-De acuerdo.

Después de que los dos concertaran su cita que por cierto Yamato escucho y decidió poner inicio a su plan maestro como lo llamaba el o el plan "descubrir a la pelirroja", por lo tanto se transformo en White Wolf y sin que nadie lo viera salio del apartamento y utilizo su ultra velocidad para poder localizar mas pronto a Takenouchi y la encontró dando la vuelta cerca de un callejón y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y la alzo en brazos lo que tomo por "sorpresa a la pelirroja" y la metió al callejón y le tapo la boca antes de que ella empezara a gritar.

-Mira, lamento tener que agarrarte así pero creí que era la única manera de poder hablar contigo sin armar un gran alboroto, bien conoces algún lugar en donde podamos hablar tranquilamente.-pregunto Yamato a lo que Sora asintió y el le quito la mano de la boca.

-Que te parece en mi oficina, esta a unas cinco cuadras al este cerca de la televisora.-dijo Sora.

-¿En los edificios de Fujiyama?-pregunto White Wolf algo sorprendido.

-Si, yo trabajo en el último piso en el despacho mas amplio el 875.-dijo Sora mas no bien había terminado cuando White Wolf la atrajo hacia el y haciendo uso de sus poderes llegaron a la oficina en donde trabajaba Sora.

Sora a pesar de que estaba algo sorprendida y un poco desorientada no podía intentar nada en ese momento ya que con seguridad la descubrirían, entonces después de que llegaron y entraron a la oficina de Sora esta estaba algo curiosa después de todo solo lo había visto una vez con su verdadera apariencia.

-¿Y bien a que debo su honorable visita?-dijo con algo de sarcasmo al notar que el chico no habría la boca para nada.

Y es que el gran White Wolf se había quedado sin palabras puesto que hasta ese momento había notado como iba vestida Takenouchi y no era algo recatado y es que la chica estaba todavía con su uniforme de práctica y dado que este era muy veraniego dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Hola¿hay alguien ahí adentro?-pregunto Sora acercándose extrañada al chico a lo que este reacciono repentinamente y algo sorprendido ya que no la había notado.

-Este, oye ¿tu eres Sora Takenouchi?

-Creo que si, la ultima vez que alguien me llamó me dijo por ese nombre.-dijo con sarcasmo.

Yamato quedo anonadado por esa respuesta al parecer la pelirroja ni siquiera le tenia devoción a White Wolf y eso si que era una novedad.

-Veo que eres graciosa,-dijo el recargándose en el escritorio mientras ella se iba a sentar en su silla.-la verdad es que estoy buscando una socia y como me entere de que eres una excelente inversionista y mujer de negocios me pareció adecuado pedírtelo.

-¿Así les llamas a las mujeres que les quiere pedir una cita lobito?-pregunto ella encarnando una ceja.

-No, es que quiero empezar una disquera pero necesito de una socia o socio y pues como he tenido el plan en mente desde hacia tiempo pero no sabía muy bien con quien asociarme Takenouchi.-contesto Yamato.

-Una disquera eh, la verdad nunca lo había intentado en el terreno de la música, pero tengo que saber de que estamos hablando lobito.-dijo Sora mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Y a pesar de no quererlo Sora se quedo hipnotizada al ver es par de ojos azules parecían los de un felino asechando por su próxima presa y por alguna extraña razón se le hacían vagamente familiares, pero sacudió un poco su cabeza sabia que eso era imposible.

Yamato observo curioso la forma en que ella se alejo de el como si estuviera de pronto intimidada y sonrió socarronamente al notarlo.

-De que te ríes.-dijo a la defensiva la pelirroja.

-De tu cara hace un momento era como si me tuvieras… "miedo".-termino White Wolf mirándola detenidamente ya que esta se había levantado enojada por lo que el había dicho.

-Mira lobo rubio yo en mi vida le he tenido miedo a alguien y tu no serás la primera persona a la que le tenga miedo.-dijo Sora muy enojada mas no elevo la voz por si acaso.

-Mira creo que tus miedos no vienen al caso, yo vine para ver si aceptabas ser mi socia o no.-dijo White Wolf ya que le había sorprendido que a pesar de que ella sabía que el tenia poderes no se dejaba aminalar por su presencia.

-No lo se, enseguida vuelvo, creo que me tengo que cambiar, ya que cierto lobito no me dejo cambiar por que me rapto hacia mi oficina.-dijo Sora y al marcharse se aseguro de que el viera que tan corta tenia su falda ya que no pudo evitar provocarlo.

Yamato no daba crédito a lo que había dicho y hecho la pelirroja y es que la verdad el esperaba que por lo menos lo tratara con respeto pero no, ella tenia que tratarlo como si no fuera nada y eso ya lo tenia harto tendría que darle una buena lección a la pelirroja de que a el no se le podía ignorar, sonrió con malicia al idear un plan que al parecer era un accidente.

Un rato después Sora entraba de nuevo a la oficina pero esta vez llevaba un pantalón color negro pegado a su cuerpo con una blusa blanca y unos botines cortos de color blanco también.

-Creo que tienes razón solo que ¿todos sabrán quien eres en realidad o serás White Wolf?-pregunto sencillamente mientras se acercaba a el con unos cuantos papeles y no había visto que el estaba allí.

-Creo que lo obvió es que me mostrare como White Wolf.-dijo Yamato con voz de te haces tonta o que.

-Era solo una pequeña pregunta después de todo, si seremos socios, la verdad yo ya lo tenia planteado y he estado yendo últimamente a Cafés y e visto grupos y solistas muy buenos y que tienen un gran potencial¿quieres ir a verlos conmigo?-dijo Sora mientras se paraba enfrente de el y le sonreía un momento le estaba sonriendo en que mundo extraño había entrando y no se había dado cuenta.

-Claro,-respondió un poco alterado por la cercanía de la chica.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto inocentemente. "Genial esta cayendo, la verdad no entiendo como es que cuando me comporto así los hombres caen rendidos, la verdad solo me comporto así con los que voy a matar y necesito ganarme su confianza y con, Takenouchi deja de pensar en ese imbecil".-se recrimino mentalmente Sora.

-Claro que si, aunque eres un poco rara ¿lo sabías?-pregunto White Wolf.

Ella rió por el comentario y lo hizo sin ninguna malicia.-Eso me han dicho todos mis conocidos.-reconoció Sora. "Demonios que tiene este que al parecer quiere salir de chistosito no tengo su tiempo"

Después de un rato habían concertado una fecha para poder ir a ver a los grupos, por el dinero no había problema aparte la pelirroja se encargaría de poner un anuncio en el periódico para darse publicidad y como ya tenia varios negocios en Japón no les sería tan difícil darse a conocer.

-Bueno espero que todo salga bien.-dijo White Wolf a punto de irse.

-Espera,-lo interrumpió Sora y fue a su escritorio a sacar una tarjeta y anotar algo aparte y que después le entrego a White Wolf.-ten para que puedas comunicarte conmigo sin necesidad de tener que raptarme.-bromeó ella.

-Claro, lo tendré en mente pero ten en cuenta de que era la única posibilidad sin armar jaleo.

-Podías haber buscado en la guía de teléfonos y llamarme no lo crees.-dijo Sora suspicazmente.

Yamato iba a contestarle pero un chico de pelo azul entro a la oficina y se quedo sorprendido.

-Con que estas aquí Sora, se nos hace tarde debemos ir al restaurante bien sabes que es muy importante y casi no tienen mucha reservación.-dijo Kouji algo molesto por ver a White Wolf.

-Claro Kouji, voy por mi abrigo y enseguida vengo.-dijo Sora al tiempo que se iba de la estancia.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tu aquí?-pregunto agresivamente Kouji ya que le disgustaba de sobremanera haber encontrado a alguien del equipo White en ese lugar.

-Vine por unos asuntos de negocios no te preocupes no te robare a tu "novia".-y recalco la última palabra para ver si lo corregía.

-Eso yo te lo puedo asegurar de que no pasara.-contestó Kouji lo que dejo descolocado a Yamato por la respuesta dada por el peliazul.

-Perdón pero ¿que no era tu prima?-pregunto Yamato.

-Eso ahora no importa White Wolf, por tu bien espero que no intentes nada o si no te la veras conmigo, no me importa si tienes poderes, le intentas hacer daño a ella y juro que no la cuentas.-dijo Kouji acercándose amenazante.

-Ya llegue, que onda con los dos.-dijo Sora confundida.

-No pasa nada Sora.-respondió Kouji.

-Es cierto yo ya me iba, nos vemos después pelirroja.-se despidió White Wolf.

Después de que el se hubiera ido Sora se volteo a ver seriamente a Kouji ya que lo había escuchado todo y sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Bien ¿al fin me lo vas a decir o que?-pregunto Sora.

-Todavía no estoy listo te lo diré después de que nos presentemos ante el equipo White.-dijo simplemente Kouji.

-Ok, entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar tu y yo, nos vemos después Kouji.-se despidió secamente Sora.

-"Ojala pudiera decírtelo Sora, pero se que si te lo llegara a decir te enojarías y te encabritarías y te desilusionarías profundamente de mi por lo que me pasa en este momento".-se lamento Kouji en su interior.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de salir de la oficina de Takenouchi White Wolf se transformo de nuevo a Yamato Ishida y comenzó a caminar sin destina alguno pensando en que no le había resultado del todo desagradable hablar aunque fuera una vez con la pelirroja.

"por lo menos ahora la tendré vigilada" "**y la conocerás mejor **otra vez tu, que no te cansas de molestar **lo siento pero recuerda que escucho todo lo que dices y piensas **eso si que es un fastidio **aunque claro tiene sus recompensas, tu pelirroja si que es agradable cuando no saca las garras **tienes razón es agradable cuando no se convierte en una gata **si te escucha decir eso es capaz de mandarte a volar **pero nunca lo hará o talvez si, tal vez se lo diga en un lugar público a ver si le gusta el bochorno **sigo insistiendo en que tienes una mente maquiavélica **bien sabes que nada mas con ella.-pero Yamato no siguió con su monologo ya que escucho que alguien estaba cantando en el parque y se sorprendió ya que la voz parecía estar llena de un sentimiento muy profundo y se acerco para escuchar mejor quien era la persona que estaba cantando.

**Él me mintió...  
él me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad, él me mintió...**

**No me amaba nunca me amó  
él dejó que lo adorara  
él me mintió... él me mintió**

**Era un juego y nada mas  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
él me mintió... **

Fue cuando reconoció a la dueña de la voz y por una extraña razón le dolió verla así, era la segunda vez que la escuchaba cantar y también con ese mismo sentimiento, la verdad se preguntaba quien fue la persona que la había hecho sufrir de esa manera.

**Con el corazón destrozado  
y el rostro mojado  
soy tan desdichada quisiera morirme **

**Mentiras todo era mentiras  
palabras al viento tan  
sólo un capricho que el niño tenía**

**Él me mintió... él me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad**

**No me amaba nunca me amó  
él dejó que lo adorara  
él me mintió... él me mintió**

Sora no atendía a nada más ya que últimamente se estaba acordando de el y eso la llenaba de una ira indescriptible, se había jurado así misma que no volvería a caer en la trampa de un hombre, pero había algo en los ojos de White Wolf que la desconcertaron era lo mismo que sentía cada vez que miraba al rubio Ishida a los ojos.

**Era un juego y nada mas  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
él me mintió... **

**De todo el amor que juraba  
jamás hubo nada  
yo fui simplemente otra más que lo amaba.**

**Mentiras todo era mentiras  
los besos, las rosas, las falsas caricias  
que me estremecían  
Señor tu que estás en los cielos  
tú que eres tan bueno  
que no quede huella en mi piel  
de sus besos.**

**Con el corazón destrozado  
y el rostro mojado  
soy tan desdichada quisiera morirme**

Después de eso Yamato estaba seguro de que Takenouchi era algo más de lo que mostraba y que escondía muchas cosas, y a el le interesaba descubrir que tipo de cosas era las que ella escondía, pero lo que el mismo no entendía era por que le interesaba tanto lo que le hubiera sucedido con anterioridad a la pelirroja si ni le caía bien.

**Mentiras todo era mentiras  
los besos, las rosas, las falsas caricias  
que me estremecían  
Señor tu que estás en los cielos  
tú que eres tan bueno  
que no quede huella en mi piel  
de sus dedo.**

**Él me mintió... él me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad **

**No me amaba nunca me amó  
él dejó que lo adorara  
él me mintió... él me mintió...**

Después de que ella terminara de cantar se levanto del suelo y se dirijo a la salida del parque pero miro a Yamato y se quedo de piedra y so rostro se torno de sorpresa.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?-pregunto secamente.

-El parque es de todos, soy libre para andar por donde quiera.-respondió Yamato.

Sora solo lo miro con molestia y se acerco sin miedo a el.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-le pregunto.

-Lo suficiente para saber que tienes el corazón roto, me pregunto quien será el causante.-dijo Yamato con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, te convendría que no dijeras una palabra o sino te ira muy mal rubiales.-amenazó Sora acercando su puño a su cara.

-¿Acaso crees que tus amenazas me intimidan, recuerda pelirroja puedo ser muy peligroso si me lo propongo.-dijo Yamato al mismo tiempo que agarraba su mano y la acercaba a el.

Después de esa acción ambos se quedaron callados y atrapados en la mirada del otro, por un lado Sora no podía dejar de mirar los ojos azules de Yamato estos eran felinos parecían peligrosos y a ella desde pequeña le había fascinado el peligro parecían dos pedazos de hielo por lo que sin que se diera cuenta ambos se fueron acercando, Yamato por su parte no podía dejar de ver los ojos de color rubí de la pelirroja estos parecían dos verdaderas gemas y en su mirada era como la de alguien que necesitaba ser protegida que a pesar de ser la mas fuerte era en realidad la mas vulnerable y se fue acercando a ella.

Ambos estaban a milímetros de sus rostros Yamato bajo su vista a los labios de Sora y nunca ni siquiera con la chica que se dio su primer beso había sentido la necesidad de besarlos le parecían apetitosos eran carnosos y eso se le sumaba que estaban algo entreabiertos, lentamente se fue acercando hasta que su boca se apodero de los labios de Sora la cual se quedo sorprendida al principio por la acción del rubio pero al empezar a besar sus labios Sora se olvido de quien era el y quien era ella y comenzó a corresponder el beso lo que hizo que ambos aumentaran la velocidad y la intensidad del beso dejándose llevar, Yamato tomo posesión de la cintura de Sora a lo que esta puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de el atrayéndolo aun mas pero como sucede lo que empieza termina ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y con una vergüenza de los mil demonios ya que ambos se habían dejado llevar.

-Esto nunca sucedió.-dijeron al mismo tiempo jadeando un poco.

-Entendido.-respondieron al unísono

Y ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes sorprendidos de su acción nunca antes se habían dejado llevar por sus instintos siempre pensaban antes de actuar pero en ese momento algo había sido mas fuerte que su raciocinio.

"¿Por qué lo hice, por que correspondí a ese beso?-se preguntaban mentalmente ambos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al anochecer todavía ninguno podía olvidar ese beso, sus amigos los habían visto raros pero no les habían preguntado nada y eso empeoro cuando su amigo y su hermana les dieron la noticia de:

-Vamos a ir a acampara los ocho juntos este fin de semana.-dijeron Rika y Ryo a sus respectivos amigos.

No sobraba decir que ambos estaban internamente horrorizados por que tendrían que verse de nuevo y esta vez se tendrían que soportar durante dos días enteros.

Obligados por sus respectivos compañeros ambos se subieron en sus respectivos autos y manejaron hacia uno de los bosques que se encontraban cerca del monte Fujiyama y no quitaron su cara de mal humor en todo el trayecto lo contrario de los otros por que estaban mas que feliz hasta parecían niños pequeños ante la perspectiva de pasar todo un fin de semana en la naturaleza.

-Llegamos.-dijo Sora y noto que al parecer los otros estaban ya ahí e hizo una mueca de fastidio al saber que Ishida ya estaba en el lugar.

Todos entraron junto con sus maletas y la última fue Sora ya que ella tenía mucho trabajo que realizar y no estaba para pasar todo un fin de semana en el bosque.

-Hola cariño.-saludo Rika a Ryo con un beso en la boca.

-Hola mi amor.-saludo también Hikari a Takeru del mismo modo.

Los otros cuatro no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodos por la escena que presenciaban.

-Hey melosos ya paren, no todos tenemos la suerte que ustedes.-dijo Yamato.

-No seas amargado Yamato que no ves que al fin tengo a la chica de mis sueños conmigo y no quieres que sea cariñoso pues quien te entiende.-dijo Ryo abrazando por la cintura a Rika lo cual esta no se opuso.

-Creo que yo mejor me voy a ver cuales son las habitaciones.-dijo Sora yéndose de la habitación con su maleta pero miro de reojo a Yamato y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al recordar lo del parque.

Después de eso, los chicos se quedaron quietos pues no sabían si eso había molestado a Sora pero no era lo mas lógico sino ella hubiera reaccionado diferente.

-Yo, creo que ira a la cocina a ver que hay para poder hacer la cena.-se disculpo Yamato dejando a los otros solos.

-Bueno para ser los primeros minutos no esta tan mal.-dijo Hikari en el regazo de Takeru.

-Es cierto, pensé que al verse querrían sacarse los ojos o algo por le estilo.-bromeó Rika.

-La verdad es un milagro que no hayan sacado ninguno de sus comentarios mordaces.-dijo Zoe.

-Por que sino hubiera ardido Troya dentro de esta cabaña.-apoyó Kouji.

-Creo que eso se hubiera quedado corto a comparación de las peleas que tienen estos cada vez que se encuentran.-dijo Takeru.

-Es cierto, ojalá se llevaran bien así saldríamos mas seguido.-dijo Ryo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras que ellos seguían platicando acerca de las disputas de sus dos amigos los mencionados se encontraban en la habitación y la cocina lamentando su suerte.

-"Genial, ahora que podía estar planeando mi plan para atrapar a White Wolf y no puedo por que estoy en medio de la nada y con una persona que no soporto" "**aja lo que tu digas" "**que quieres".-dijo de mal talante Sora "**que carácter ya casate no" "**no estoy para tus jueguitos tontos" "**lo que te quiero decir es que el rubio no te desagrada por completo sino te hubieras retirado de inmediato cuando te beso y no lo hiciste" "**me tomo por sorpresa eso es todo"** "y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, vamos ni que fuera el primer hombre que te besa por sorpresa es el primero al que le regresas el beso" "**bueno en eso creo que tal vez tengas razón" "**¿tal vez, vamos chica eres la que seduce a los que tienen que asesinar ere la seductora numero uno dentro de la organización así que no vengas con el cuanto de que no sabias que hacías" "**de acuerdo, le regrese el beso ¿y que, no por eso tengo que sentir algo por el, puede serme útil algún día" "**en que, es cierto es cantante pero no intentes negar lo inevitable el no es de tu desagrado sino ya le hubieras dado un escarmiento" "**es el hermano del novio de una de mis amiga" "**eso nunca te ha importado así que no vengas con esos cuentos" "**ya, creo que necesito salir un rato me estoy volviendo loca, estoy hablando conmigo misma".-y después de esa extraña platica según Sora abrió la ventana salió por ella y cuando calló limpiamente en el suelo se transformo en loba y se adentro al bosque.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yamato estaba en la cocina mientras tanto pensando en como era posible que lo obligaran a estar en ese lugar cuando podría estar entrenando para su próximo enfrentamiento con el equipo Black pero no sus amigos tenían que tener la "grandiosa" idea de estar todo el fin de semana en medio de la nada y hubiera estado genial sino fuera por que invitaron también a sus amigos y a pesar de que Hikari y Rika no le caían mal, creía que a Kouji el no le caía bien y con Takenouchi eso era harina de otro costal nunca llegaría a llevarse bien con ella, claro al menos que en vez de agredirlo verbalmente utilizara su boca para otra cosa,-demonios en que estoy pensando,-se recrimino Yamato,-necesito salir un poco, ya se me convertiré en lobo así si alguien me mira no se acercara a mi.

Después de eso sin que nadie lo notara salio de la cocina y se transformo y sin saberlo se fue por la misma dirección que Sora había tomado solo hacia algunos minutos antes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Sin saber que el otro se encontraba muy cerca de ellos los dos lobos blancos se encontraron después de un rato ya que cercas de ese lugar había un hermoso lago y ambos se dispusieron a beber antes de darse cuenta que el otro estaba ahí.

**_(N/A: a partir de ahora ellos van hablar en lenguaje animal es decir ladrar, gruñir y aullar pero lo pondré como si fueran humanos aparte de que tanto uno como el otro piensa que el otro es un verdadero lobo)_**

-Hola ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Yamato.

-Mi nombre es Akuray ¿y el tuyo?-respondió Sora "que bueno que decidí ponerme un nombre falso si no hace mucho que me hubieran descubierto"

-Soy Kay.-respondió Yamato notando el extraño color en los ojos de la loba.-por cierto tienes un extraño color de ojos.

-Eso me han dicho todos los que me conocen.-respondió simplemente acercándose a el.

-¿de donde eres?-pregunto el en un intento de conocer a tan singular criatura.

-De ningún lugar, desde que tengo memoria viajo hacia donde me lleva el viento.-respondió "es cierto siempre el viento es el que me ha llevado a los lugares que he visitado"

-Interesante, me gustaría a mi ser tan libre como tu.-dijo Yamato sincerándose "De todos modos ella es una loba ni me conoce ni nada aparte de que no puede hablar"

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto de pronto interesada la loba de ojos rojizos.

-Yo soy el que esta a cargo de proteger a mi manada y no puedo hacer siempre lo que yo deseo.-explico el refiriéndose a sus amigos.

-A veces puede ser molesto pero creedme es mejor que estar todo el tiempo solo por que todos los que te conocen piensan que eres tan fuerte que no necesitas la protección de nadie y a veces la necesitas.-respondió Sora.

-Lo dices por ti misma cierto.-dijo Yamato.

-Así es, es cierto con mi recorrido he conocido a muchos pero ninguno me conoce a mi, ni siquiera los que son mi verdadera familia.-respondió Sora mirando a las estrellas.

-interesante, pero muchas veces aunque estés rodeado de muchos te sientes totalmente solo por que no te conocen.-respondió Yamato.

-Tal vez, eso significa que tu y yo tenemos algo en común, nadie nos conoce realmente.-dijo Sora mirando al "lobo" blanco y se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos eran de color azul.

-Es cierto, creo que tú me conoces más que nadie a pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer.

-Es cierto, por cierto me tengo que ir, debo buscar un lugar en donde dormir esta noche.-se excusó la "loba" blanca.

-Claro, fue un gusto conocerte Akuray.-se despidió "Kay".

-Igualmente.

Después de eso Sora se fue de ahí ya que se dio cuenta de que era algo tarde y no quería levantar sospechas, por su parte Yamato también hizo lo mismo y nadie de sus amigos se dio cuenta de la desaparición de ambos chicos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente y al parecer la platica que ambos habían sostenido con el extraño lobo les había hecho ver que no siempre eran ellos los que sufrían y al parecer habían hecho un muda tregua para poder hacer el ambiente soportable en ese tiempo y a pesar de que las ganas de meterse entre ellos era algo tentador ninguno sucumbió a ello por lo que pasaron un extraño pero agradable fin de semana.

Cuando regresaron a la ciudad todos estaban muy contentos ya que la verdad se habían divertido como nunca pero aun así Sora ya sabía lo que seguía se presentarían frente al equipo White dentro de dos días ya que tenían partido mañana en la mañana.

Al día siguiente Rika se encontraba algo nerviosa ya que esos eran los octavos de final puesto que con anterioridad ganaron en su bloque jugando tres partidos en Londres y otro ahí en Japón por lo que solo faltaba muy poco para las finales y no quería decepcionar a Sora.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sora a su hermana.

-Claro, tomando en cuenta que es mi primer octavos de final y que me lastime en el partido anterior pero no te preocupes me encuentro perfectamente.-dijo Rika al borde de la histeria.

-Lo harás bien.-dijo Sora tranquila,-después de todo tienes a tu amuleto de la suerte apoyándote.-añadió con picardía.

Rika solo se sonrojo pues ya sabía a lo que se refería su hermana y miro a las gradas y pudo distinguir a Ryo que se encontraba en medio de Zoe y Hikari y a lado de Zoe se encontraba Kouji y del lado de Hikari se encontraba Takeru.

Sora noto que Kouji y Zoe estuvieron platicando un buen rato y en determinado momento ella se sonrojo por lo que la pelirroja mayor sonrió pues creyó descubrir el por que su primo había estado actuando tan raro.

Después de eso salieron y les tocaba jugar en contra de un grupo mixto que era originario de Irlanda, no tuvieron ningún problema para derrotarlos ya que Rika se sentía muy animada lo cual fue notado por la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí y después del partido Ryo la felicito y fueron casi todos a festejar excepto Sora ya que aun no les había dicho nada de que se enfrentarían al equipo White y quería prepararlo todo ella sola.

Pero claro que no contaba con que los directivos del torneo decidieran organizarles al día siguiente a todos los participantes una comida aunque claro que lo disfrazaron como una serie de juegos de practica para que todos se divirtieran un poco por lo que todos iban con sus uniformes y sus raquetas.

-Vaya de haberlo sabido ni vengo.-dijo Sora fastidiada.

-Vamos aparte creo que será divertido.-dijo Rika con una sonrisa

-A ti ya te afecto eso de andar con Akiyama ya se te esta pegando lo "animoso" de su carácter.-dijo Sora

-Y a ti se te ha amargado más el carácter.

-Es que tengo mucho trabajo como para andar en fiestas, bien sabe que trabajo todos los días hasta tarde.-se justifico Sora recordando como era su trabajo en realidad y que ninguno de los chicos tenia idea de lo que era.

-Por que quieres.-dijo Rika.

-Mira bien sabes que llegamos el 26 de diciembre a Japón y estamos a 24 de enero y aun no hemos peleado ni una vez con el equipo White.-susurro Sora.

Pero no pudieron seguir platicando ya que los organizadores acababan de subir al palco presentando al grupo que tocaría para ellos es día, y cual no seria la sorpresa de todos al ver a los Teen-age Wolves (N/A: ya se que les había puesto otro nombre pero como este es el real y siempre se me olvidaba no se por que pero de ahora en adelante este será el nombre de la banda)

-No puedo creerlo.-dijo Sora estupefacta.

-Es increíble, Ryo no me dijo nada si será cabron.-dijo Rika medio enojada.

Después de haber tocado un poco los chicos bajaron del escenario y Ryo fue de inmediato hacia Rika.

-Hola preciosa, te gusto la sorpresa.-pregunto Ryo de forma galante.

-Si claro, me gusta que todas las mujeres de aquí en este momento me intenten matar con la mirada por que estas aquí, más te vale no actuar de manera amorosa si no todos aquí se enterara.-dijo Rika mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

-Vale Rika-chan, que tiene que se enteren esto no afectara para nada nuestra situación.-dijo Sora mientras se iba por una bebida.

-Ok, pero eso no significa que puedes comerme a besos enfrente de todos.-dijo Rika autoritaria.

-Por mi no hay problema.-contestó Ryo.

Sora por su parte estaba harta quería irse a su casa o por lo menos practicar se dio cuenta de cómo la miraban la mayoría de los hombres que se encontraban en ese lugar y estaba realmente fastidiada por eso y estaba a punto de despedirse de los directivos argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente aparte de que debería preparar todo para esa noche, tenia que ver como no dejar inconcluso su otro trabajo y terminar lo de los demos para lo de la disquera, en eso estaba cuando escucho a alguien que la llamaba y sabía que no podría ignorarla.

-Que demonios quieres rubiales.-dijo entre dientes Sora

-Vaya humorcito ya casate no.-le respondió el.

-muy bien¿desea algo el joven Ishida?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Pues si que me sirvas algo de ponche.-respondió como si no hubiera notado el tono.

-enseguida joven.-respondió ella con una falsa pero deslumbrante sonrisa.

Pero con lo que no contaba Yamato es que Sora al momento de entregarle el vaso se lo derramo encima de la cabeza por lo que todos se quedaron asombrados de que una chica le hiciera eso al gran ídolo de Japón.

Pero claro que Yamato no se quedo atrás y como siempre la quería superar le hecho todo el recipiente con ponche en la cabeza a lo que Sora se encabrito y lo miro con ojos totalmente furicos lo que hacia resaltar su color y hacerla lucir hermosa.

-Me las vas a pagar Ishida.-grito sin poder contenerse Sora y comenzó a perseguirlo a lo que Yamato solo atino a correr como si se tratara de una maratón en dirección hacia en donde estaban Rika y Ryo a los que por cierto tumbaron sin darse cuenta, después de eso Yamato dio la vuelta y regreso a la barra con una idea en la mente "Arrojarle algo de los tentempiés a la pelirroja" pero no contaba con que había agua derramada en el suelo y por lo tanto resbalo y Sora que no lo había notado se cayo encima de el.

Después de eso notaron que quedaron en una situación muy incomoda ella encima de el y con sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro por lo que ambos se pusieron de color escarlata y se separaron.

-Disculpen, se encuentran bien.-pregunto uno de los empleados a lo que ambos solo asintieron.

-Que demonios creen que hacían.-pregunto toda enojada Rika.

-Nada.-respondieron al unísono.

-Como que nada, nos tiraron a Rika y a mí al suelo en su carrera.-dijo Ryo algo enfadado.

-eso es por que estaban en medio.-dijo Yamato.

-Es cierto nosotros no tuvimos la culpa.-dijo Sora como si fuera niña pequeña.

-Con ustedes nunca se puede.-dijeron al unísono Rika y Ryo yéndose de ahí.

-No me hables en tu vida.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sora y Yamato mientras se iban del lugar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Todo estaba listo solo faltaba la distracción para atraer al equipo White y demostrarles que el equipo Black no jugaba para nada y que mas les valía no subestimarlos.

El plan era simple crearían una explosión lo suficientemente poderosa para alejar a todo aquel que no tuviera poderes y crear una barrera que no dejara entrar a cualquiera y así poder pelear sin ningún inconveniente ya que ella ya estaba ansiosa para poder patearle el trasero a White Wolf.

-Bien ya saben lo que hay que hacer.-dijo Sora al momento en que se transformaba en Black Phoenix.

Si.-contestaron al unísono transformándose también y los cuatro fueron a un gran terreno baldío y después de eso Black Cat, Black Fox y Black Eagle sacaron sus armas y golpearon las paredes que rodeaban al terreno baldío provocando una gran explosión que alerto de inmediato a las personas que se encontraban a los alrededores.

-"Perfecto no tardaran en aparecer el tonto del equipo White"-prenso Sora.

Y en efecto a los pocos momentos de que se escuchara la explosión aparecieron los miembros del equipo White al parecer estaban algo sorprendidos por la rápida maniobra del equipo Black creyeron que primero mandarían algunas señales y no que actuarían a la primera pero al parecer se equivocaron.

-Veo que te gusta hacer todo rápidamente Black Phoenix.-dijo White Wolf socarronamente.

-No todo algunas cosas prefiero hacerlas lentamente, se disfrutan mas.-respondió ella.

-Que estamos esperando, tengo ganas ya de patear traseros.-dijo Black Fox.

-Se nota que eres una persona sin educación.-dijo White Dinosaur.

-Ya dejen de pelear verbalmente quiero pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.-dijo Black Eagle.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Black Phoenix y enseguida saco un apequeña cápsula de su pulsera y esta se convirtió en una guadaña (N/A: como la de Buffy en la ultima temporada cuando pelea contra el The First que es una especie de estaca con espada y una hacha de color rojo sangre con plateado)

-Eso creo.-dijo White Wolf sacando su alabarda la cual parecía una espada de gran tamaño pero le podía dar vueltas sobre el mismo y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Lo mismo hicieron los otros miembros Black Cat saco un látigo, Black Fox saco una espada, Black Eagle saco unas dagas que a pesar del tamaño todos sabían que eran mortíferas. White Ángel saco unas garras en ambas manos, White Dinosaur saco un hacha y White Butterfly saco un arco y todos se pusieron en posición de ataque y entonces cada uno se fue en contra de su Némesis.

La pelea entre Black Cat y White Ángel era muy pareja puesto que ambos estaban especializados en el espionaje y eran muy silenciosos lo que les costaba algo de trabajo encontrar a su enemigo y poco después se encontraban frente a frente y Black Cat blandió su látigo pero White Ángel logro sujetarlo con una de sus garras y se convirtió en una lucha de fuerza física.

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme ángel?-pregunto con sorna Black Cat.

-No lo creo, lo se.-contesto arrogante White ángel.

-eso lo veremos.-contesto ella.

Black Fox y White Dinosaur estaban en un choque de armas puesto que eran de filo y sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que eran casi imperceptibles al ojo humano común.

-Por que no te rindes pequeña.-dijo White Dinosaur.

-Por que quiero ver tu cabeza en bandeja de plata.-respondió con furia Black Fox

-Pues entonces tendrás que esperar sentada primor.-dijo White Dinosaur.

-no lo creo, esto será mas rápido que una carrera de velocidad "querido".-respondió ella mientras lanzaba una estocada.

Black Eagle y White Butterfly solo estaban en posición de ataque analizando al enemigo cuando Black Eagle lanzó una de sus dagas rozando un costado de White Butterfly puesto que no quería lastimarla y White Butterfly lanzo al mismo tiempo varias de sus flechas pero solo una alcanzo a rozar el rostro de Black Eagle levemente.

-Por que mejor no te rindes.-dijo White Butterfly.

-Crees que me voy a rendir me eh enfrentado a seres mas terribles y poderosos que tu así que no tengo por que rendirme.-contesto Black Eagle mientras lanzaba otro ataque.

-Es por tu bien, tu equipo nunca lograra ganarle al nuestro somos superiores.-respondió ella con altanería.

-ese es su problema piensan que son poderosos y la realidad es que solo son simples marionetas.-dijo Black Eagle.

Ella se quedo de piedra ya que a veces ella se sentía así pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie ¿o si? Pero no se quedo pensando y le lanzo una lluvia de flechas.

White Wolf se encontraba cerca de la grava había perdido de vista a Black Phoenix y sabía que eso era una mala señal, lo que tenia a su favor es que ya estaba ideando un plan para poder atraparla pero de pronto enfrente de el apareció ella con su guadaña al hombro.

-Me buscabas.-dijo Black Phoenix.

-SI, para acabar contigo.-respondió el al mismo tiempo que ponía su alabarda en posición de ataque.

-Que nunca te dijeron que no debes jugar con objetos peligrosos.-dijo ella reprobatoriamente.

-Este es mi juguete.-respondió el pero se descuido y recibió un puñetazo en el rostro.

-Guapo un consejo en una batalla nunca te descuides, te comerán vivo.-le dijo Black Phoenix al momento que le lanzaba una patada que de puro milagro logro esquivar.

-Vaya que no se supone que era mi enemiga.-pregunto el mientras que usaba su ultra velocidad para colocarse detrás de ella con lo que no contaba es que ella utilizara su poder sobre la tierra para desequilibrarlo.

-Crees que antes no he estudiado tus poderes White Wolf mi política es conoce a tu enemigo mejor que el mismo.-dijo Black Phoenix mientras lanzaba golpes y patadas al mejor estilo de defensa.

-Exacto por eso yo también te conozco preciosa.-respondió White Wolf bloqueando sus ataques.

Black Phoenix muy a su pesar reconoció que era un excelente luchador hacia mucho que no se divertía en una batalla.

-Pero creo que no lo suficiente soy una caja de sorpresas.-respondió ella a lo que se agacho y lo saco de balance haciendo que se cayera al suelo bueno medio por que utilizo su manos para dar una vuelta hacia atrás golpeando con sus pies el estomago de la pelirroja sacándole parte del aire.

-Yo también preciosa.-respondió el mientras agitaba su alabarda para crear una corriente de aire que muy difícilmente Black Phoenix pudo evitar.

-Sabes guapo me divertí jugando contigo esta noche pero es hora de irme chao.-dijo Black Phoenix mientras que al parecer se comunicaba con sus compañeros y White Wolf no se quedo ahí sino que la siguió y pudo ver al resto de sus compañeros y con diferentes muestras de heridas y que como el equipo Black se concentraba en un punto.

-Esto solo fue nuestra presentación fue un gusta jugar con ustedes un rato, adiós equipo White su fin esta cada vez mas cerca.-dijo Black Phoenix y después Black Cat lanzo un conjuro y apareció una cortina de humo que no permitió ver ya al equipo Black.

-Demonios se han ido.-dijo furico White Dinosaur.

-¿Solo fue su carta de presentación?-pregunto Confuso White Ángel.

-Chicos es hora de irnos debemos descansar, no sabemos cuando ellos volverán a atacar.-dijo White Wolf mientras observaba como había quedado el lote todo un desastre.

-Claro.-respondieron los otros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Como ven ya pude actualizar esta vez se que no es excusa pero estuvo un monton de tiempo raspando la suela de mis zapatos de Irlandes ya que si bailas con ellos recien comprados o sea nuevos ten por seguro que besaras el suelo y pues casi no tuve tiempo de escribir pero como ven al fin pude.

Por cierto que tal les parecio el hecho de que al fin se enfrentaran por primera vez no se si quedo bien no soy muy buena para describir batallas fisicas.

Por cierto les quiero agradezcer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar review: Atori-chan, Kariy t.k. 93, Naoko Tsukino, Scarllett-ec, anita-asakura, Skuag, maya, Priss Yoshisuky y a Wika, gracias por sus comentarios ojala les guste este cap.

Sayonara.


	10. ¿A quien amo en verdad?

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation y a Bandai.

_**Cáp. 10 **_

_**¿A QUIEN AMO EN VERDAD?**_

Varios días habían pasado desde que ambos equipos se habían enfrentado por primera vez en ese lapso todos se habían enfrentado con su némesis bueno casi todos Black Phoenix y White Wolf no se habían enfrentado ya que ambos con sus verdaderas personalidades habían estado realmente ocupados Yamato había tenido varias ruedas de prensa por lo que a pesar de tener una ganas inmensas de querer buscar por su cuenta a Black Phoenix no tenia tiempo aunque apresuro un poco el paso ya que dentro de cinco minutos se encontraría con la pelirroja pero como White Wolf para ver eso de los grupos.

Sora por su parte no solo tenía que administrar el negocio de su familia sino que también había estado buscando a varios grupos los cuales ella había escuchado con anterioridad para ofrecerles grabar un demo con la compañía disquera la cual se llamaba Light Dark (luz oscura), que para poder conseguir el nombre se armo una verdadera batalla campal ese día.

-Como se te ocurre que la disquera puede llamarse Dark Shadow eso es totalmente inaceptable.-dijo totalmente enojado White Wolf.

-Tu le quieres poner White Wolf, eres algo narcisista no lo crees lobito.-le reclamo Sora poniéndose frente a el con los brazos en jarras.

-Es mejor que tus nombres ¿acaso eres Darketona o que?-le pregunto enojado White Wolf.

-Me gustan eso es todo por lo menos piensa algo que no tenga que ver contigo rubio oxigenado.-dijo enfadada Sora.

-¿Me dijiste oxigenado?-pregunto totalmente incrédulo White Wolf,-para tu información soy rubio natural tengo familiares franceses.-le soltó enojado.

-Pues sabes algo, no te creo y mas vale que pienses un nombre que no sea narcisista.-dijo Sora enojada,-mientras yo haré el anuncio.

-¿Qué no tienes gente que lo haga por ti?-pregunto el con ganas de molestarla.

-Si, pero nada queda mejor que haciéndolo tu mismo.-respondió ella mirándolo autosuficiente pero le aventó el florero que tenia en su escritorio pero que White Wolf pudo atrapar.

-Te encanta que te admiren no.-dijo el algo fastidiado.

-Si soy buena para eso por que no.-dijo ella.

-Bien hagamos un trato por que veo contigo no se puede.-dijo White Wolf acercándose a el escritorio de Sora.

-Te escucho.-contestó ella dejando a un lado unos papeles que estaba revisando.

-Yo escojo el nombre y a cambio te doy una cita conmigo.-dijo el como si dijera lo mas maravilloso del mundo.

Bueno era lo más increíble para cualquier mujer que lo hubiera escuchado incluso para varios hombres pero no para Sora ya que esta a pesar de todo aun tenía en mente su misión por lo que esta se le quedo viendo sorprendida y sin previo aviso se comenzó a carcajear enfrente de la cara de White Wolf.

-Ese chiste estuvo bueno, como era que no sabía que eras comediante te iría muy bien.-le dijo con una preciosa sonrisa.

-No era un chiste.-dijo White Wolf serio.

-Ups, creo que yo si lo creí.-dijo ella sonriente.-Tú escoges la mitad del nombre y yo la otra mitad y después nos vamos a ver algunos grupos.-propuso ella.

El no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar derrotado ya que sabía que no podría ganarle a esa pelirroja y eso lo ponía de malas que no pudiera con ella ya que al parecer a Sora el no le interesaba en la mas mínimo y aunque por una parte eso era bueno, el estaba acostumbrado a que todas las féminas le pusieran toda la atención del mundo.

-Bien mi palabra es Dark.-dijo ella triunfante.

-De acuerdo pero la mía será Light y será primero.-dijo el tajante.

-Bien, pero es solo por que no quiero estar peleando con alguien de la mentalidad de un niño chiquito como tu.-dijo ella acomodando sus papeles.

-Como la de un niño chiquito.-inquirió enojado el.

-Si, te comportas como un caprichoso de primera.-dijo ella encarnando una ceja a la par que lo miraba.

-Mira quien lo dice tu tampoco eres una santa.-le respondió el.

-Mira estoy cansada no es fácil manejar tres carreras diferentes aparte de la mía y encima tengo lo de la disquera y la compañía de mi familia, así que por que no nos vamos a ver esos grupos están en el estudio de grabación los cite para que no tengamos que salir ya que contigo se armara un gran alboroto.-dijo ella.

White Wolf tenia que reconocerlo ella era muy hábil para realizar negocios y lo mas importante pensó en la manera de cómo no armar alboroto pero era algo que nunca le diría a ella, antes muerto que darle un halago.

Cuando llegaron vieron a varios grupos que se emocionaron al ver a White Wolf y unos se pusieron muy nerviosos y hubo algunas chicas que le sonrieron coquetamente.

-Muy bien, entraran de grupo por grupo, ustedes fueron seleccionados ya que al parecer tienen potencial pero de una vez les digo si se la pasan embobados mirando a este lobo narcisista será mejor que se vaya no me gusta perder el tiempo.-dijo Sora con voz totalmente fría.

Los chicos que no habían reparado en ella se dieron cuenta que ella era el hueso duro de roer aparte de White Wolf por lo que se pusieron de inmediato serios y uno por uno fue entrando.

White Wolf se quedo impresionado al momento que cada grupo entraba Takenouchi tenia papeles con la información de cada integrante del grupo en cuestión y le daba una copia a White Wolf.

-Pero para que son estas cosas.-le dijo algo confundido.

-Si de verdad un grupo es bueno tienes que saber como es y como son sus intereses ya que a veces pueden ser muy buenos pero no interesarle para nada la banda.-dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Se nota que tienes experiencia en esto.

-En el Instituto Vandervilt yo era la que tenia que elegir a muchos de los aspirantes a becas y aprendí a reconocer las aptitudes de los solicitantes.-la verdad es que ella había aprendido seleccionando aspirante a agentes para la organización.

Después de unas cuantas horas de estar grabando demos finalmente habían acabado y había varios que eran muy buenos.

-Nosotros nos comunicaremos con ustedes en cuanto hallamos tomado la decisión.-dijo White Wolf.

Sin saberlo eran las cinco de la tarde habían empezado a las once de la mañana y no habían comido absolutamente nada.

-Vaya no creí que esto tardara tanto.-dijo el.

-Muchas veces es así, bueno me tengo que ir debo supervisar a mis amigos que hayan hecho su entrenamiento y aparte prepararme para mi encuentro de mañana son cuartos de final y luego tengo que revisar a unos aspirante para la academia.-dijo Sora mientras se iba.

-Oye, no crees que trabajas demasiado, después de todo solo eres una muchacha.-dijo White Wolf sujetándola del brazo.

-Estoy acostumbrada, desde chica aprendí a trabajar bajo presión.-dijo ella.

-Pero si sigues así te enfermaras¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y luego te vas a tu casa?-propuso el "de donde me salio tanta amabilidad" pensó asombrado.

-Lo siento pero la verdad tengo mucho trabajo pendiente será en otra ocasión pero gracias por la invitación.-respondió ella "¿se preocupo por mi, nunca nadie lo había hecho antes".-pensó mientras se iba de ahí.

Ambos se encontraba muy confundidos por como habían actuado entre ellos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouji se encontraba en su habitación mirando el techo de la misma sumido en sus pensamientos.

-"Por que no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, se a la perfección que ella es prohibida para mi debido a las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, demonios"-penso el sin poder borrarse de la cabeza la imagen de esa persona.

Estuvo un buen rato así y casi se estaba quedando dormido cuando alguien le interrumpió sus pensamientos. **oye y por que no lo intentas con la rubia Orimoto, **no podría hacerle algo así a ella se merece algo mejor **pero si ya te gusta no le veo el problema **es que no ves que no me puedo olvidar de "ELLA" eso no seria honesto de mi parte **pero podrías comenzar a olvidarla y ella te podría ayudar no debes negarte la oportunidad de amar **pero no se como lo tomen las chicas ya ves como se pusieron cuando les dije que me quería salir y mas cuando sepan la razón, ellas nunca lo aceptaran **ni siquiera has intentado decírselo a Sora no sabes como reaccionara ella **es por eso, tengo miedo de que me vea diferente una vez que yo le diga mis razones **recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana **el que dijo eso no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que decía realmente.-pero no pudo continuar con su monologo ya que en ese momento entro una Rika Nonaka totalmente furiosa.

-Oye por que entras a mi habitación así, respeta.-le reclamo Kouji a su prima ya que eran primos por vía paterna sus respectivos padres eran hermanos.

-Ese imbecil de Akiyama, es un maldito engendro del demonio, nunca debí aceptar salir con ese degenerado.-dijo totalmente enojada la pelirroja Nonaka.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-pregunto el escéptico.

-Es que tengo que desahogarme con alguien y nadie más esta en la casa.-explico resueltamente ella.

-Mira no es por nada pero no me interesa lo que tenga que ver con tu vida personal.

-Pues tendrás que escucharme.-dijo Rika

Kouji iba a reclamarle cuando una tercera persona entro a la habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes algo incomodados ya que no habían estado hablando precisamente sino gritándose el uno al otro, por lo que llamó de inmediato la atención de una persona que acababa de llegar a la casa.

-¿Que se supone que están haciendo, sus gritos se escuchan hasta la planta baja y eso es demasiado.-inquirió ella.

-Es que Rika no me deja en paz, se esta quejando de Ryo, esta pero que tu con el rubio Ishida.-reclamo Kouji, ante esto tanto como Rika y Sora se pusieron de un color carmesí por lo dicho por su primo.

-Rika, acompáñame a mi estudio.-demando Sora a su hermana a lo que esta solo se dispuso a seguirla con resignación

-Bien¿Qué es lo que paso para que te pongas así?-pregunto Sora a la para que se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

-Bueno es que Ryo y yo…

_FLASH BACK_

_-Vamos Rika, hay que ir a divertirnos.-dijo Ryo mientras agarraba la mano de su novia._

_-Creo que tienes razón.-respondió esta y cuando iban a darse un beso llegaron unas cuantas fan de Ryo, dejando a la pelirroja Nonaka de lado._

_-"Pues que le pasa a este, se supone que soy su novia y como me trata, creí que había quedado claro que no importaba si nos veían juntos, se supone que debía darme mi lugar".-pensó irritada._

_Estuvieron como quince minutos así hasta que una de las chicas le dijo a Rika que hiciera algo de provecho y les sacara una fotografía y como todos sabemos la pelirroja no es de esas que aguantan un desplante por lo que de manera muy rara les saco la fotografía puesto que lo hizo amablemente y Ryo creyó que todo estaba bien pero no contó con que Rika le dijera:_

_-AKIYAMA, ESTO ES UN HASTA AQUÍ, CREÍ QUE TODO HABÍA QUEDADO CLARO PERO VEO QUE TE VALIÓ UN PEPINO ASÍ QUE NO ME VUELVAS HABLAR EN TU VIDA.-le gritó Rika a todo pulmón a un totalmente asustado Ryo Akiyama a la vez que se iba de ahí._

_END FLASH BACK_

Rika le contó todo eso a su hermana, claro visto desde su punto de vista, dejando en muy mal cuerpo al pobre de Ryo y su hermana solo volteo a verla sin expresión alguna en el rostro y eso para Rika si que fue sorpresa, desde hacía años que ella no hacia eso de quedarse totalmente inexpresiva.

-Bueno, eso es solo decisión tuya, ya sabrás que hacer no siempre puedo estar yo cuidándote las espaldas ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo pendiente con lo de la nueva disquera, a la próxima no hagas tanto escándalo que vas a dejar al pobre de Kouji sordo.-dijo neutralmente Sora y después la hecho de la habitación dejando a Rika totalmente sorprendida por su actitud.

-¿Sabes? no deberías ser tan dura con ella Sora.-dijo alguien dulcemente.

-Lo se, pero si no lo soy nunca aprenderá.-contesto ella a la criatura que se encontraba en penumbras.

-Para eso me tiene a mi.-dijo otra sombra mientras aparecía.

-Tal vez pero eso no significa que siempre podrás estar con ella Renamon.-contestó neutralmente Sora.

-Iré a vigilarla.

-No lo hagas, quiere estar sola.

-En eso tiene razón Sora, Renamon por que mejor no me ayudas a preparar la comida para en la noche.-dijo una avecilla de color rosado.

-Buena idea Biyomon, háganlo.-contesto Sora

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto en otro apartamento algo retirado de ahí un castaño les contaba su pena a sus amigos y con algo de cerveza, se encontraban ahí todos los miembros del equipo White y tanto Mimi como Zoe se encontraban indignadas por la forma de actuar de los hombres de su equipo ya que ellos solo buscaban una excusa para poder parrandear según ellas y Zoe ya iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando alguien toco el timbre y se dispuso a abrir.

-Hola¿se encuentra Akiyama?-pregunto alguien afuera.

Zoe un poco sorprendida por esa visita tan singular solo atino a asentir y le dio el paso y la condujo a la sala en donde se encontraban todos y ahí encontraron a los chicos muy ocupados hablando.

-Por cierto Ryo y ¿como le harás ahora que Rika y tu no andan? seguro que Sora es capaz de matarte ya viste la advertencia que te dio puesto que eres muy olvidadizo espero que te andes con cuidado.-dijo Takeru.

Yamato mientras tanto noto la presencia de la persona recién llegada y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro que nadie noto.- ¿Ryo que harás para evitarlo, esa pelirroja si que parece dispuesta a matarte que o tienes miedo?

-Por supuesto que no.-comenzó Ryo envalentonado.-ella no será capaz de hacerme algo, es mas si ahora estuviera aquí le diría que no se metiera en lo que no le importa que esto es entre Rika y yo, aparte de que se busque un pasatiempo por que parece que tiene mucho tiempo libre.

Pero en ese momento todos los demás notaron la presencia de la pelirroja detrás del castaño y comenzaron a hacerle señas pero el ni en cuenta.

-¿Así que eso piensas eh, tienes suerte de que este buscando respuestas por que si no serias hombre muerto.-dijo Sora muy cercas del oído de Ryo y se coloco a un lado de el, y Ryo que no se lo esperaba solo tragó saliva ya que se dio cuenta que había cavado su propia tumba al molestar a esa mujer.-muy bien ¿que es lo que realmente pasó?

Ryo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba pensó que estaría de parte de su hermana mas sin embargo ella se encontraba ahí pidiéndole explicaciones.

-¿perdón?

-mira Akiyama, se que mi hermana no es ninguna santa y que tiene un genio de los mil demonios y se que en este momento esta furiosa por que incluso se puso a despocritar en contra tuya con Kouji y eso ya es extremo así que pienso que mejor veo la otra parte de vista y luego decidiré si te mato o no.-explico con simpleza Sora.

Todos estaban sorprendidos nunca antes hubieran esperado esa reacción de la pelirroja así que no pudieron evitar poner esa cara.

-Mira es que apenas nos estamos habituando a nuestra relación y no se aún si se puede hacer publica, bien sabes que con Rika todo es impredecible y pues hubo unas fan's y una de ellas le falto al respeto a Rika y antes de que me disculpara con ella esta se enojo y pues no pude hablar con ella.

-¿Y te viniste a emborrachar con tus amigos en lugar de intentar arreglar las cosas cierto?

-La verdad es que te tenia miedo, se que proteges mucho a tu hermana.-se excuso Ryo.

-Hace un momento no parecía eso, aunque debo darte meritos, si me tienes miedo es que eres inteligente, mira ruégale tres veces a Rika y con eso te perdonara.

--¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-LA conozco mejor que lo que ella se conoce y se que con eso te perdonara.-y antes de poder continuar su celular sonó y se dispuso a contestar.-"si diga" "estas segura" "¿Qué, que?" "no será capaz" "¿ambos piensan hacerlo?" "pero no pueden tienen un deber que cumplir antes" "mira voy para allá, mas vale que ni Rika no Kouji estén ahí" "no me importa a donde los lleves no los quiero en la casa para cuando hable con el" "haré lo posible pero ellos no se mueven de aquí, y menos se van con el" "adiós".-y colgó.-Bueno tengo que irme surgió un pequeño problema en mi casa, Akiyama si las cosas van para donde yo creo que van tienes por lo menos una semana para poder convencer a mi hermana adiós.-y después de eso se marcho.

Todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud tan drástico de la pelirroja pero no ahondaron más en el tema.

Tiempo después todos estaban cómodamente platicando cuando de nuevo sonó el timbre a lo que Zoe fue a abrir y se quedo en shock cuando miro a las personas que se encontraban ahí afuera.

-Buenos días Zoe-chan ¿esta Takeru aquí?-pregunto muy sonriente Hikari.

-Claro que si, pasen los tres.

-Gracias.-respondió la castaña e hizo pasar a sus amigos al parecer un poco a la fuerza ya que estos se encontraba con muy mala cara.

Después de que entraron todos se saludaron mas sin embargo notaron de inmediato las malas caras de Kouji y Rika la cual evitaba a toda costa mirar a Ryo por lo que este se sentía algo herido, Hikari intento platicar con normalidad pero a cada tanto Kouji y Rika hacían una pequeña mueca de disgusto y un gruñido lo que termino por enfadar de sobremanera a la castaña.

-Bueno ustedes ¿que problema tienen?-pregunto exasperada levantándose y colocándose enfrente de los dos.

-Bien sabes cual es, se supone que deberíamos estar terminando nuestras maletas y no aquí con tu novio.-dijo Kouji al parecer muy enfadado.

-Exacto, tú no tienes ningún derecho a sacarnos así de nuestra propia casa.-dijo Rika.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es ¿Cómo es posible que quieran irse cuando todavía tiene asuntos pendientes?-pregunto Hikari totalmente escéptica.

-Es nuestra vida Yagami, si nosotros queremos regresarnos a Londres nos vamos a regresar y ni tu ni nadie nos lo va a impedir.-respondió Rika.

-Así es, ya nos cansamos de Japón y queremos regresar al Instituto.-dijo Kouji.

-Pero Rika tú todavía tienes que terminar el torneo y tu Kouji se supone que tendrías una presentación dentro de diez días no pueden irse así como así.

Los demás solo observaban asombrados la escena nunca creyeron que Hikari fuera capaz de enojarse en realidad les parecía una chica muy tranquila.

-Pues fíjate que nos iremos y será lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Y serán capaces de abandonar a Sora cuando en el pasado ella fue la que mas los apoyo?-preguntó Hikari.

-Ella solo nos ayudaba para su conveniencia nunca ha visto lo que es mejor para nosotros…comenzó Kouji.

-No me vengas con esa tontería.-exploto Hikari.-que tal de aquella vez en la que la propia Sora tuvo que ir ante el tribunal solo para que tu Kouji no siguieras viviendo en esas condiciones tan miserables y que uso su propio dinero para inscribirte al Instituto Vandervilt o tu Rika que cuando esos chicos te molestaban ella fue a pelearse con ellos a pesar de que eran de la banda callejera de Londres, no me vengan con que eso fue por que ella quiso que ustedes no le pidieron ayuda.

-Bueno tal vez en eso tengas razón pero ella aprovecho eso para usarnos.-se justifico Rika.

-¿Y por eso se van a ir con un hombre que los abandono a ambos cuando solo era unas criaturas no? Vaya no me había dado cuenta del gran cambio que van hacer, lo que pasa es que quieren huir de sus problemas y si, si se cuales son sus problemas y me parecen una completa idiotez.-terminó Hikari totalmente furiosa.

Después de eso volvieron a tocar el timbre y esta vez fue Yamato a abrir la puerta y cuando regreso notaron que Sora venia con el y todos se quedaron expectantes a ver que iba a pasar a continuación.

-Sora, vaya terminaste pronto.-dijo Hikari.

-Si, Nonaka, Minamoto, sus maletas están listas unas personas ya deben estarlas llevando al hotel en donde se encuentra tu padre Nonaka, se Irán dentro de una semana, después de todo el tiene negocios que hacer en la ciudad, por cierto cuando yo regrese a Londres si es que deciden irse mas les vale buscar otro equipo con el cual integrarse yo por mi parte no los orientare mas después de todo "soy una manipuladora" y como no quieren ser manipulados mejor que se vayan a otro equipo.-dijo Sora totalmente inexpresiva.-Hikari cuando regreses la cena estará lista abr bistec en termino medio y arroz frito por ahora tengo que irme debo terminar de arreglar unos asuntos con Nonaka ya que al parecer tiene problemas, bueno me voy adiós.-acto seguido Sora se marcho de ahí dejando a Rika y Kouji totalmente anonadados por la noticia.

-Vaya al parecer encontraron lo que buscaban, la verdad espero que les vaya muy bien en su nuevo equipo por mi parte yo seguiré con Sora.-dijo Hikari.

-si eso es lo que buscábamos ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?-preguntó Kouji.

-¿Será por que Sora se esta comportando como antes? Que era totalmente inexpresiva, bueno pues los felicito ahora en adelante esa será la cara que ella tomara cada vez que los mire.

-Creo que no es lo que yo esperaba.-dijo Rika.

-Por supuesto que no, por cierto ¿que Sora y tu no tenían el mismo padre?-pregunto Takeru.

-Si, lo tenemos pero mi padre dejo antes de casarse embarazada a la madre de Sora por lo que ella creció y fue registrada como Takenouchi mientras que yo si recibí el apellido de mi padre pero el más tarde nos abandono a mi madre y a mí y cuando entre a la secundaria a los once años conocí realmente a Sora ya que la había visto pero en contadas ocasiones y ella se hizo cargo de mi mientras eh estado en el Instituto Vandervilt.-dijo Rika

-Al igual que a mí, mi padre y el de Rika eran hermanos y mi padre al morir le dejo mi tutela a mi tío mas este nunca se preocupo por mí y a los siete años Sora que se encontraba de paseo con su madre poco antes de que ella muriera y después no se como Sora se entero de que éramos primos y convenció a su madre de ir a juicio por ganar mi tutela y la ganaron a pesar de que Sora solo tenia ocho años demostró ser muy inteligente.-dijo Kouji con el corazón encogido por la angustia y es que el solo había tomado la salida fácil al irse con su tío solo por que no quería enfrentarse a la verdad que su corazón le ofrecía.

Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados por la historia de ambos y no sabían como reaccionar pero en ese momento ellos decidieron irse y Hikari aprovecho para invitar a Takeru a cenar a su casa con ella y Sora a lo que el rubio respondió que si y se marcharon juntos y Rika y Kouji se fueron al hotel en donde se encontraba Kyo Nonaka.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Varios días habían pasado y tanto Rika como Kouji no se decidían bueno este último, daba muchas vueltasincluso no había buscado a su rival White Butterfly ya que no se sentía con ánimos de pelear y no sabía a donde iba cuando choco sin querer con alguien.

-Lo siento, no me fije.-se disculpo torpemente Kouji.

-Se nota.

-¿Zoe?

-LA misma que calza y viste.-respondió ella algo sonrojada.

-Vaya nunca creí volverte a ver, después de lo del otro día.-dijo Kouji.

-Igualmente, pero al parecer es el destino.

-Si¿no te molesta si te invito a comer?-pregunto al sonrojado Kouji.

-Claro que no, encantada.-contesto Zoe totalmente ruborizada.

Ambos fueron a un restaurante francés en donde Kouji descubrió que Zoe era muy buena hablando el francés y se la pasaron platicando amenamente; Después se fueron a platicar mientras caminaban por el parque.

-¿Oye Kouji y por que te vas de regresó a Londres?-preguntó Zoe.

-¿Sabes Zoe, tu me gustas mucho pero hay alguien que también me gusta pero es imposible que lleguemos a tener una relación es por eso que me voy.-dijo Kouji.

Zoe se quedo totalmente sorprendida ya que no se esperaba una respuesta así.

-¿Y quien es ella, es acaso Sora?

-Ella es como mi hermana, siempre he tenido una gran admiración por su gran coraje y fuerza ella fue mi primer amor pero eso se me pasó hace años, la chica de la cual estoy enamorado es White Butterfly por eso digo que es imposible.

Zoe creyó que se iba a desmayar de la impresión nunca se imagino que Kouji no estuviera enamorado de Sora sino de White Butterfly.

-¿Y por que te enamoraste de ella?

-Por que vi una parte de ella que no suelen ver todos, vi que era humana.-contesto simplemente y la mente de ambos retrocedió al día de la fiesta cuando ellos estuvieron solos.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Sabes a pesar de que finjas se nota una gran tristeza en ti.-dijo Kouji intentando sacarle algo a White Butterfly para su equipo._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Que tú tienes algo de tristeza que no es normal en todos._

_Ella se quedo estática, totalmente sorprendida por lo dicho por el ya que no se esperaba que el llegara a ver su dolor interno, por lo que sin proponérselo ella se recargo en el y comenzó levemente a sollozar y el se quedo estático ya que no sabía como reaccionar ya que estaba acostumbrado a no tratar con personas que lloraban._

_-Saca todo lo que llevas dentro para que no exploten en un futuro.-dijo Kouji mientras la abrazaba y ella se aferro a su camisa y lo que provoco que se le arrugara y se llenara un poco de labial._

_Estuvieron un buen rato sin hablar, solo con sus presencias hasta que Kouji la separo un poco de el y se sintió un tanto extraño como si no quisiera hacerle daño._

_-¿Sabes? Nunca imagine que fueras tan humana creí que todos los que son agentes se deshumanizaban.-dijo Kouji._

_-Pues ya vez que no.-contesto ella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas._

_-Anda, regresemos a la fiesta.-animo Kouji._

_-Claro, y Kouji._

_-Si._

_-Gracias._

_-No hay de que._

_END FLASH BACK_

-Ya veo.

-Aunque tú me gustas Zoe, siento que si hubiera intentado algo contigo no seria del todo honesto y por eso no intente nada.

-No te preocupes te entiendo.-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Voy por unos helado ¿quieres uno?

-Claro, de fresa.

-muy bien, enseguida regreso.-dijo Kouji con una sonrisa.

Kouji se sentía bien ya que al fin había exteriorizado sus sentimientos y se sentía libre y muy alegre compro los helados pero se quedo en shock cuando regresaba hacia en donde se encontraba Zoe.

Puesto que se encontró con una escena muy rara ya que había varios hombres los cuales se encontraban golpeando a Zoe por lo que de inmediato se acerco a ese lugar y dispuesto a usar sus poderes cuando los hombres lo vieron y se marcharon dejando a Zoe medio inconsciente y Kouji la cargo en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla al único lugar en donde sabía que no harían preguntas al curarla.

La casa de Sora Takenouchi o mejor conocida como la base del equipo Black.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**SPOLIERS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

-Claro que si, piensan que nos tienen así que seremos los primeros en atacarlos.-respondió

-Bien entonces que creen que sea necesario para acabar con el equipo White.

-Yamato creo que lo mejor será advertirle a los demás por que...

-Kouji ¿que fue lo que les paso?-pregunto Hikari.

-Chicos ¿No creen que aun es muy temprano para que estén aquí?

-Creo que estamos todos aquí reunidos, será mejor que les diga para que.

-¿Que demonios estas diciendo?-preguntaron al unísono

-Están siendo muy débiles, no deben dejarse llevar por las emociones recuerden que en el campo de batalla es su vida a la de ustedes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno ya regrese y espero que este cap. sea de su agrado como ven llene la laguna que había en el segundo cap. y como vieron la sorpresa del amor imposible de Kouji.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a atori-chan, Skuagy a Priss Yoshisuky por que me han dejado en todos los capitulos un review, gracias chicas por su apoyo y sus comentarios

Vamos dejen review como ven ya termine el siguiente capitulo y como soy mala no lo subire al menos que me lleguen muchos review (en este instante a la autora le salen cuernos y una cola de diablo al igual que aparece el trinchete), bueno creo que es todo lo que debo decir, por cierto no pude actualizar antes ya que como mencione en cap. anteriores estoy haciendo una historia de mis amigos y creanme es de llegar a la escuela todos los días y que me pregunten que tanto tengo avanzado y cuando les voy a dar el capitulo siguiente y como yo soy algo menuda ya veran como me tratan los gigantones de mis amigos, bueno verbalmente ya que no se atreven a ponerme un dedo encima por que les va como en feria JEJE.

Sayonara


	11. LA traicion

**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation y a Bandai. _**

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**LA TRAICIÓN**_

Yamato se encontraba cerca de la base necesitaba la autorización de sus jefes para poder comenzar la búsqueda del equipo Black, la verdad si que sabían pelear muy bien, lo que le preocupaba era que últimamente sentía que su jefe no confiaba en el como antes, en eso iba pensando Yamato cuando entro a la base de light Devil, se puso a recordar las batallas que últimamente había sostenido con la líder del grupo Black, vaya que esa chica sabia golpear en ese momento entendió por que era tan temida en la organización.

-Hermano¿crees que les lleguemos a ganar a el equipo Black,-pregunto Takeru el único que iba con el ya que tanto Zoe había salido sin rumbo fijo y Ryo había ido de nuevo a intentar las cosas con Rika

-Claro que si, piensan que nos tienen así que seremos los primeros en atacarlos.-respondió su hermano.

-Para eso necesitas la aprobación de los jefes verdad.-dijo Takeru.

-Así es.-Yamato se preguntaba interiormente quienes estarían bajo la mascara de el equipo Black, la jefe de ellos parecía saber muy bien lo que hacia ya que les dio ordenes sin titubear aparte de donde habría sacado esa habilidad para que todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor lo convirtiera en un arma potencial solo sabia de una clase de personas que tenían esa habilidad pero eso era imposible, sacudió la cabeza intentando espabilarse.

-Que te sucede Yamato.-pregunto alguien dentro del dispositivo que se encontraba en la muñeca del rubio mayor

-Estaba recordando la batalla Gabumon.

-La batalla,-repitió Takeru,- la verdad si que tienen mucha habilidad lastima que sucedió esa explosión y cuando pudimos observar ellos no estaban y luego nos enfrentamos cada quien por su cuenta a su Némesis excepto tu hermano.

-Talvez solo querían anunciar que estaban aquí cuando nos enfrentaron a todos.

-Pues vaya carta de presentación ese terreno quedo deshecho.-dijo otro ser dentro del dispositivo de Takeru

-Si, para investigar necesitamos ese permiso anda.-apremió Yamato.

Cuando entraron a la base la cual parecía un simple edificio de abogados por lo que no sospechaba nadie, notaron que a diferencia de otros días esta no se encontraba llena y en silencio se dirigieron a la sala de juntas la puerta se encontraba entre abierta e iban a entrar cuando escucharon una voces un tanto extrañas por lo que decidieron utilizar una poción hecha por Takeru para ocultarse y así entraron a la sala de juntas.

-Bien entonces que creen que sea necesario para acabar con el equipo White.-dijo un hombre corpulento ante las estupefacción de los chicos.

-Necesitamos traerlos mediante una trampa solo tenemos que inutilizar a White Wolf y los demás serán pan comido.

-Es cierto si no fuera por el, nosotros ya habríamos completado nuestro plan pero recuerden que lo necesitamos vivo para completar la última fase de nuestro plan maestro.

-Entonces cual recomienda que sea el plan señor.

-Utilizaremos como señuelo al equipo Black, ellos quieren acabar con el equipo White y cuando estén cansados atacaremos a ambos equipos y todo acabara, tendremos a Dark ángel donde la queramos y después controlaremos a sus agentes.

-Dos pájaros de un tiro cierto.

-Así es si queremos adueñarnos del mundo esos chiquillos son lo único que se interpone entre nosotros y la gloria, para eso necesitaremos la ayuda de una nueva organización llamada "_ángelus_" ellos nos ayudaran a capturar a ambos equipos.

-Señor si me lo permite por que quiere a ambos equipos y sobre el equipo White usted es el jefe puede mandarlos.

-No siempre, ese estupido de White Wolf hace siempre lo que le place y con lo de ambos equipos se que si llego a convencer a la líder de el equipo Black ellos serán una fuerte aliados en esta contienda pero como no se como piensa es muy diferente a todos los demás agentes de Dark ángel, por eso habrá que atraparlos primero.

-Entonces ya esta decidido ¿no, y a que se refiere con que es muy diferente?

-Me refiero a que a los demás los mueve la codicia o la venganza pero a ella no se que es lo que provoca que pelee con tanto fervor ni a ninguno de sus compañeros, supo elegir muy bien a quien quería en su grupo por lo que se son muy diferentes pero unidos.

-Ya veo.

-Así es a mas tardar debemos provocar una pelea entre ellos así que vayan preparando todo.

Yamato no soporto más estaba mas que enfadado estaba furioso la organización entera estaba en un complot para acabar con la vida de todo su equipo y el no lo iba a permitir así que sin importarle nada se abalanzo sobre el líder de Light Devil al mismo tiempo que se terminaba el efecto de la poción por lo que los demás miembros lo visualizaron de inmediato.

-Pero que demonio…-comenzó el líder sorprendido al ver a Yamato en la sala de juntas pero no pudo terminar ya que el puño de Yamato se impacto en su mandíbula.

Todos se pusieron en alerta ya que eso solo podía significar que White Wolf los había descubierto inmediatamente Takeru y Yamato se pusieron en posición de pelea y se transformaron en White Wolf y White ángel lo que no sabían era que en ese momento también se encontraban ahí miembros de la organización _ángelus_ y que estos conocían sus debilidades.

La batalla comenzó y aunque White Wolf y White ángel eran muy buenos los superaban en número en eso White Wolf saco su hacha y comenzó a atacar a todos los enemigos matándolos al instante cosa que sorprendió totalmente a su hermano pero el no se quedo atrás y saco sus garras y comenzó también a atacarlos salvajemente lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba vigilando quedando sorprendida por sus ataques ya que Yamato comenzó a pelear con uno de la organización ángelus y le estaba ganando pero lo inmovilizaron con una arma biológica pero el enseguida se repuso de ella aunque eso no evito que le atacaran con una espada y le rozara el costado por lo que comenzó a sangrar un poco pero eso no fue impedimento para que el atacara en mayor medida a los otros.

Pero aun así parecía que llevaban las de perder ya que eran demasiados y tanto el como su hermano estaban gravemente heridos apenas si se podían poner de pie y cuando estaban a punto de atacarlos para matarlos por lo menos a White ángel, una fuerte explosión afuera de la sala de juntas los distrajo haciendo que Yamato y Takeru salieran corriendo hacia una de las ventanas y lanzándose hacia fuera y enseguida tomaron otra vez la poción lo que los hizo invisibles.

-Maldición,-estallo Yamato poco después de haber salido de la base se encontraban escondidos entre los árboles de un parque y se habían hecho visibles de nuevo,-como no me di cuenta antes que nos querían asesinar.

-Yamato creo que lo mejor será advertirle a los demás por que…-en ese momento Takeru cayó casi al borde del desmayo.

-Takeru que demonios te sucede, maldición debo llevarlo a algún lugar pero como explicar su estado un asalto talvez si nos creerán cuando me vean.-en ese momento paso una chica que se horrorizo en cuanto los vio y mas al ver quienes eran.

-Takeru, mi amor ¿que le paso?-pregunto desesperada Hikari al ver el estado tan lamentable de ambos.

-Nos asaltaron y pues Takeru fue el que mas daño recibió, debemos llevarlo a un hospital.

-No, lo llevaremos a mi casa esta mas cerca y aparte tenemos un botiquín de emergencias no te preocupes.-dijo Hikari con voz firme y entre los dos lo llevaron a la mansión y Yamato se sorprendió al ver la majestuosidad que tenia la mansión en si.

Así ambos entraron a la mansión y tanto Yamato como Takeru se sentaron en el sillón que se encontraba en la sala mientras Hikari iba por un botiquín.

-¿Hermano en donde estamos?-pregunto este medio adormilado

-Takeru ya despertaste que bueno, estamos en la casa de Hikari, oye por que nunca dijiste que vivía en una mansión tan grande.

-Eso es por que es de Sora yo vivo aquí por que me lo pidió.-dijo Hikari al momento que entraba a la estancia mirando muy preocupada a su novio y al hermano de este.-que fue lo que en realidad les pasó.

-A que te refieres, ya te lo dije nos asaltaron.-respondió Yamato rápidamente, tal ves muy rápido.

-no les creo eso, por favor díganme la verdad.-rogó Hikari ya que sospechaba que talvez habían sido Davis y su hermano.

Takeru vio a su hermano y supo que era la hora de decirle la verdad a Hikari no podía seguirle mintiendo y si se alejaba de el por eso pues al menos sabía que había sido feliz en ese tiempo.

-Hikari, tu sabes que yo te amo y que por lo tanto te he ocultado cosas de mi pasado para protegerte y pues creo que llego el momento de decírtelas o por lo menos algunas.-empezó Takeru.

-No me digas que ustedes son mafiosos.-dijo seriamente Hikari.

-No,-respondió Takeru,-somos agentes de light devil.

Hikari a esto se quedo de piedra temiéndose lo pero empezó a respirar entrecortadamente intentando asimilarlo.

-¿Que son que?

-En realidad me conocen como White ángel.-dijo Takeru al momento que le enseñaba el dispositivo con el que se transformaba.

-Y yo soy White Wolf.-dijo Yamato

A este punto a Hikari se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas por el cruel destino que le habría deparado la vida e intento tranquilizarse pero en ese momento Kouji entró con Zoe en sus brazos totalmente magullada y desmayada.

-Kouji ¿que fue lo que les paso?-pregunto Hikari totalmente horrorizada y comenzando a comprender.

-Nos atacaron, en realidad querían a Zoe al parecer eran unos que se hacían llamar ángelus pero al verme se alejaron y la dejaron en paz.

-Kouji pero ¿por que crees que le hicieron algo así a ella?-pregunto Hikari comprendiendo varias cosas y mirando tristemente a Kouji.

-No lo se, pero juro que ellos pagaran Hikari.-dijo con rabia y ella sabía a que se refería el.

-No creo que quieras meterte, aparte Zoe es fuerte solo la tomaron desprevenida eso es todo.-dijo Yamato.

-¿Y por que estas tan seguro de eso?

-Por que, como es imposible que acaben tan rápido con quien es White Butterfly.-dijo Yamato a lo que Kouji se quedo de piedra al escucharlo.

Instintivamente Kouji volteo a ver a Hikari y vio en sus ojos dolor por lo que acababan de descubrir y supieron que era lo que tenían que hacer aunque eso les acarreara muchos problemas con su jefa.

Ella suspiro antes de hablar.-Mi amor creo que deben irse tu hermano, Zoe y tú, no están seguros aquí.-dijo Hikari con voz temblorosa.

-De que hablas.-dijo confuso Takeru.

-Que ustedes no estarán seguros en este lugar, ya que nosotros somos…-Kouji se detuvo como indeciso acerca de lo que a continuación diría.

-Nosotros somos Black Cat y Black Eagle.-dijo Hikari al mismo instante que ambos se transformaban a lo que los dos rubios se quedaron estupefactos por la noticia.

-Takeru perdóname, es por eso que ustedes no deben quedarse aquí, hay que aprovechar que nuestra líder no se encuentra en este momento ya que ella si es capaz de matarlos al instante, por favor váyanse.-rogó Hikari.

-Es por su bien y por favor olviden que alguna vez nos conocieron, ahora deben irse.-terminó Kouji al momento que ambos se transformaban de nuevo en sus apariencias normales.

En ese momento Takeru iba a contestarles cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta lo que dejo a los otros paralizados incluso a Zoe quien comenzaba a despertarse.

-Chicos ¿No creen que aun es muy temprano para que estén aquí?

-Sora la pregunta sería ¿Qué haces tu aquí tan temprano?-preguntó Kouji nervioso.

-Bueno esta es mi casa, creo por lo tanto tengo derecho a estar aquí cuando quiera y en que demonios les paso para que ustedes tres estén en esas condiciones.-dijo Sora mirando "impresionada" a los otros.

Los chicos se quedaron sin habla ya que no sabían que decir no podían predecir como se tomaría la noticia su amiga pelirroja por lo que Hikari decidió hablar primero.

-Es que Sora… estábamos caminando y nos encontramos a Kouji y Zoe así que comenzamos a platicar en una zona del parque que no es muy transitada y pues nos asaltaron y como no les quisimos dar nada atacaron a Yamato y Takeru.-dijo Hikari rápidamente.

-Pero eso no explica el por que Zoe es la que esta lastimada en lugar de Kouji.-dijo Sora escéptica.

-Es que yo me metí entre Kouji y el asaltante.-explicó calmadamente Zoe.

-Bueno…-dijo Sora y al instante en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa.-entonces creo que tenemos que celebrar que no les pasó nada de gravedad, haremos una fiesta.-le lanzó el teléfono a Yamato,-háblales a tus amigos que vengan a eso de las cinco de la tarde yo llamara a los chicos diles que será como una piyamada así que traigan con que dormir, voy por el botiquín para curarlos, en mi habitación hay uno mas equipado que este.-dicho esto salió a toda velocidad de la habitación.

-Oh no ahora que haremos.-dijo Kouji preocupado.

-Nos quedaremos a la fiesta si no tu "amiga" puede sospechar, aparte mientras ustedes no digan nada no tiene por que sospechar ¿cierto?.-dijo Yamato mirando fijamente a ambos.

-Claro, ella es muy lista pero no creo que sea tanto como para descubrir ahorita su identidad.-dijo Hikari.

-Bueno ya les hable a los demás estarán aquí a las cinco en punto y Tu rubiales ya les hablaste a tus amigos.-dijo Sora a la par que entraba a la habitación.

-No, enseguida les hablo.-dijo Yamato a la vez que tomaba el teléfono y marcaba a los de su grupo, esa seria una buena oportunidad para advertirles acerca de la organización.

Después de un rato Sora ya les había curado a los tres todas sus heridas lo cual sorprendió a Yamato por la rapidez con la que les curo y además la calidez con la que lo hizo, como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo y el la verdad no estaba acostumbrado "_que no se supone que los de Dark ángel no son calidos ni amables, es algo totalmente absurdo creí que en especial los del equipo Black serian unos esperpentos me pregunto quien de las dos restantes será Takenouchi tiene la pinta de ser Black Fox por su manera de ser pero la verdad no lo se"_

Cuando dieron las cinco todos los jóvenes fueron llegando al parecer ninguno conciente de lo que les esperaba en ese lugar cuando todos estuvieron en el gran salón Sora iba a hablar pero su celular sonó por lo que fue a contestar y cuando regresó tenia una cara totalmente hermética algo nuevo para todos incluso para sus amigos.

-Creo que estamos todos aquí reunidos, será mejor que les diga para que.-empezó Sora.

-Vamos, creo que todos sabemos que es para una fiesta.-dijo Mimi sonriente.

Los miembros del equipo Black la miraron con asombro ya que eso no era lo que les había dicho Sora y se les hacia raro que los otros estuvieran ahí y esperaban que Sora se los explicara.

-No, no era por eso, eso fue una fachada,-se dirigió a los chicos que se encontraban sentados,-Hikari, Kouji ¿creen que soy estupida o que¿creen que no se que ellos son el equipo White, no me gusta que me tomen como si no supiera nada.

-Oye ¿no crees que estas un poco neurótica? Si nosotros fuéramos el quipo White no crees que nos habríamos defendido de los asaltantes.-dijo Yamato desafiante.

-Eso si hubieran sido asaltantes, yo se que en realidad fueron de la organización ángelus.

-¿Sora como lo descubriste?-pregunto Takeru ya que estaba harto de negar todo el tiempo.

-Eso es simple, comencé a sospechar hace algún tiempo así que decidí seguirlos hoy, por cierto si que tienen suerte.

-Suerte ¿Por qué¿Por qué nos descubriste acaso?-salto Yamato al ataque.

-No; por que yo fui quien les ayudo a escapar, acaso creen que fue coincidencia que hubiera una extraña explosión cuando ustedes habían visto antes que no había nadie en el edificio y que como esta tan vigilado no hayan notado nada cierto.-dijo ácidamente Sora mirando a Yamato.

-En eso tienes razón.-murmuro Yamato derrotado.

-Ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer.-dijo de pronto Sora y todos en el equipo creyeron que se trataba de que iba a matar a los del equipo White ahí mismo.

-Como le vamos hacer para que no los maten.

Esa oración los descoloco a todos, ya que nadie se los esperaba.

-A que te refieres con haremos.-dijo Kouji.

-Me refiero a que les ayudaremos a vengarse de Light Devil, el hecho de que traicionen tu confianza es algo totalmente nefasto.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?-pregunto desconfiado Yamato.

-Tengo tres razones muy importantes: una, yo tengo honor y mi honor dice que debo ayudar a los guerreros que creo que si lo son de verdad y yo los considero así a todo el equipo White: segunda, quiero enfrentarme a ti White Wolf pero en condiciones normales ya que estés sano sino seria un deshonor para mi y tercera y ultima, tienen a mi hermana cautiva a lo mismo que a tu amigo Ryo.

-¿Que demonios estas diciendo?-preguntaron al unísono Yamato, Takeru y Zoe.

-Que Light Devil tiene a Rika y Ryo, me lo acaba de informar un agente que sin querer lo vio pero ellos o sea los de _ángelus_ no saben que Rika es de Dark ángel ya que ella no utilizo sus poderes por lo que deduzco que Ryo tampoco así que tuve que inventarme la historia de que era parte de una misión para descubrir a unos secuestradores y que todo estaba bien, la pregunta seria en donde los tienen por que no creo que los tengan en un lugar cualquiera debe ser de máxima seguridad y han de esperar que ustedes vayan solos a rescatarlos lo que no esperaran es que los ayudara el equipo Black.

-Pueden sospechar no creen.-dijo Mimi algo tímida a lo que todos los de el equipo Black empezaron a reír.

-Si claro y tú nieve de que la quieres, Light Devil y Dark ángel no se llevan por que existen fricciones entre los jefes, nadie en su sano juicio ayudaría a alguien de la otra organización al menos que quiera enfrentar la ira del jefe.-dijo Kouji.

-Pero ustedes lo están haciendo.-observo Izzi.

-Nosotros tenemos una razón y es nuestra amiga Black Fox,-dijo Hikari.

-No solo es por eso chicos, cuantas veces les he dicho que me vale un reverendo cacahuete que se enoje el jefe, sin mi el jefe hubiera vueltose loco, ya lo saben yo sigo mis propias reglas y nada ni nadie influyen en ellas ni siquiera el jefe.-dijo Sora mirando seriamente a todos los presentes pero mas a cierto rubio que la miraba desafiante.

-Muchachos de ahora en adelante obedecerán cualquier orden que tanto como yo o Black Phoenix les de, entendido.-dijo Yamato ya que había descubierto quien era la pelirroja debido a lo dicho por Hikari a lo que los otros respondieron afirmativamente.

-Lo mismo va para ustedes, deben obedecer cualquier orden mía o de White Wolf.-dijo secamente Sora,-ahora Black Cat, Black Eagle llegó la hora de su entrenamiento, pelearan contra mi y quiero que utilicen el cien por ciento, los demás quiero que empiecen con su trabajo sobre todo ustedes dos Omega y Gamma quiero que me escaneen toda la ciudad de arriba abajo necesito revisar algunos mapas pueden utilizar a Hakmon y a Woormon, andando.

Todos de inmediato fueron hacer lo mandado mientras el equipo White se quedaba asombrado por la forma de dar las órdenes de esa chica y se quedaron aun más asombrados al ver el entrenamiento de los agentes de campo.

-Dejen de jugar ahora, en el campo de batalla no serán clemente con ustedes¿que no se supone que son agentes de campo de Dark ángel? Más bien parecen niños pequeños a la hora de dormir.-les grito Black Phoenix a Black Eagle y Black Cat estos de inmediato comenzaron a atacarla pero no lograban siquiera tocarla ya que tenía una agilidad envidiable y como controlaba varios elementos se valía de ellos para escapar de sus oponentes, ambos se unían para atacarla pero no lograban siquiera acercarse y finalmente ella los derroto con un simple golpe, lo que dejo a ambos en el suelo sudando y cansados.

-Están siendo muy débiles, no deben dejarse llevar por las emociones recuerden que en el campo de batalla es su vida a la de ustedes, deben aprender a no mezclar.-dijo glacialmente Black Phoenix quitándose su mascara.

-Es que… tú… mejoraste… bastante.-contesto Black Cat.

-eso no es excusa se supone que también ustedes entrenarían y por lo visto no hicieron tanto caso, los de la organización ángelus también nos empezaran a buscar y a tratar de averiguar quienes somos, lo bueno es que acabo de poner un anuncio en donde pongo a la mansión como un retiro para personas de la farándula y hace unos cuanto minutos acabo de poner en la pagina que el cantante Yamato Ishida la a alquilado toda para el y unos cuantos amigos y por tiempo indefinido por lo que no sospecharan de nosotros ya que vivimos desde ante aquí y como todos se conocen no podrán atraparnos al menos que alguien nos delate, lo cual no creo al menos que alguien quiera morir prematuramente y de la manera mas cruel que hay sobre la tierra.-dijo Sora a todos los que estaban presentes.

-¿Y como lo hiciste, no sabías si aceptaríamos su ayuda. –pregunto Yamato desconfiado aunque interiormente estaba asombrado por la rapidez y eficiencia con la que trabajaba Black Phoenix.

-Por que se tu manera de operar como White Wolf, y para ti es mas importante todo tu equipo que la victoria pero a tus enemigos los tratas de la peor manera.-dijo secamente Sora.

En eso llego una zorra amarilla ante la sorpresa de todo el equipo White.

-No encontré rastro de Rika por ningún lado, lo siento Sora, se supone que mi deber es protegerla.-se disculpo la zorra amarilla.

-No hay problema alguno Renamon recuerda que fue ella la que te pidió que no la acompañaras¿por que no vas a ver que están haciendo tus compañeros?

Renamon solo desapareció por lo que dedujeron que fue hacer lo mandado.

-¿Esos son DIGIMON?-preguntó algo curioso un pelirrojo que Sora recordó que se llamaba Izzi.

-Si, los conseguí hace algún tiempo pensé que a mi equipo le vendría bien una ayuda extra por que la pregunta.-dijo Sora que no lograba entender del todo como fue que ese chico sabía acerca de los digimon, después de todo casi nadie sabía de ese nuevo tipo de tecnología según unos expertos y aparte aunque los conociera no todos podían tener uno ya que estos los escogían.

-Que bueno, así no tendré que ocultar a Tentomon.-suspiro el chico y de su dispositivo hizo salir a un insecto parecido a una catalina pero de color rojo y grande.

-No sabía que ustedes también poseían digimons propios.-dijo Sora.

-Yo también consigo lo mejor para mi equipo.-dijo Yamato mirándola con autosuficiencia.

-Pues saquenlos, se que no es la mejor vida estar dentro del dispositivo no por nada tengo a los quejosos de Agumon y V-mon al igual que sus compañeros Taichi y Daisuke.-dijo Sora.

Después de eso todos los miembros del equipo White sacaron a sus respectivos acompañantes y ella pudo notar que eran de tipos muy variados lo que indicaba que los miembros del equipo White era muy variado en cuanto la forma de ser.

-Muy bien, Kouji, Hikari de nuevo posición de ataque y esta vez espero que no sean tan fáciles de vencer, mas les vale que no lo dejen fácil o se las verán con un duro castigo por eso, ahora adelante.-dijo Sora mientras se volvía a poner la mascara y aparecía de nuevo su traje de batalla.

-Espera un momento.-interrumpió Yamato.-por que mejor no peleamos tú y yo para ver que tanto es lo que tendremos que entrenar ambos equipos.

-Me parecería buena idea si tu no estuvieras lastimado Ishida, sabes que mejor que tu hermano y Zoe sean entrenados hoy por Kouji y Hikari cada uno con quien quiera y yo mientras veré que haré para crear la pantalla después de todo se supone que mañana son las finales y como Rika esta desaparecida no perderé por no presentarme al partido pero debo hacerlo de manera que los de _ángelus _se enteren que se que no es Rika y que parezca que no sabemos nada de lo que en realidad son ustedes, aparte Ishida se supone que también mañana cite a los que les ofreceremos un contrato de prueba pero en la tarde.-dijo Sora mirando a Yamato.

-Ya entendí, pero no puedo salir así como así me atraparan.-dijo Yamato.

-No lo harán, ellos no quieren llamar la atención ya que eso seria contraproducente para sus planes ya que la ciudad se pondría de parte de ustedes.-dijo Sora.

-En eso tiene razón Yama.-dijo Izzi que había estado mirando atento todo lo que hacia la líder del equipo Black.

-De acuerdo pero si me aburre me iré.

-Si claro ¿y tu nieve de que la quieres, tienes un deber que cumplir y no solo por que seas importante pensaras librarte de todo esto, por cierto Kouji ¿te iras o no? Se supone que Nonaka se marcha mañana y tu tienes presentación pasado mañana, esto que sucedió no te obliga a quedarte.-Terminó Sora neutralmente.

-Me quedo, después de todo ya arregle mi asunto.-dijo Resueltamente Kouji pero mirando de reojo a Zoe quien se ruborizo un poco.

-Bien, ya entendí, Hikari tu tienes una sesión mañana ¿cierto?

-Así es, no te preocupes Takeru me llevara al lugar de reunión.-expreso sonriente Hikari.

-Me alegro, entonces creo que le pediré a Gamma y Omega que me hagan un dispositivo para camibar la imagen que no se detecte para que lo uses Kouji.-dijo Sora.

-¿Y por que yo?-pregunto este confuso.

-Para que sustituyas a Rika en el torneo no permitiremos que se pierda esta copa solo por que ella esta secuestrada.-dijo Sora.

-De acuerdo.-contestó resignado el peliazul a lo que los otros solo se rieron.

-Bueno creo que haré la cena todos para arriba así les presentare correctamente al resto del equipo y sus respectivos digimon.-dijo Sora mientras comenzaba a subir por la escalera.

Después de que hubieran cenado todos aunque con una gran tensión en el ambiente debido a estar comiendo con enemigos declarados, aunque eso se fue disolviendo poco a poco y en gran medida a que los digimon que aun no estaban muy familiarizados con eso de los enemigos pues se llevaron increíble.

Sora los condujo hacía la amplia sala y cuando se sentaron todos comenzó a presentarlos.

_**(N/A: COMO SABEN TODOS SE CONOCEN PERO NO SABEN SU NOMBRE CODIGO ASÍ QUE NO DESCRIBIRE A LOS HUMANOS)**_

-Bueno creo que empezare con mi equipo.-empezó Sora.-ustedes conocen a los agentes de campo, pero no a sus digimon, el digimon de Rika se llama Renamon.-apareció la zorra amarilla.-el de Kouji es Beowulfmon.-apareció un ser con armadura en colores blanco y azul.-el de Hikari es Gatomon.-miraron a una gata de color blanco y grandes ojos azules.-el es Ken o mejor dicho Omega su digimon es Woormon.-miraron a un insecto de color verdoso como una oruga.-ella es Yolei o Gamma su compañero es Hawkmon.-miraron a un águila que parecía lo contrario de su compañera humana ya que ella era muy alegre y su digimon parecía muy centrado.-El es Koichi o M-008 su digimon es Löwemon.-miraron a un ser de color negro.-el de Takato o M-009 su digimon es Guilmon.-observaron a un dinosaurio de color rojo y mirada traviesa.-Ella es Juri o Shapire su digimon es Leomon.-y miraron que al fondo de la estancia había un león con forma humana.- El es Taichi hermano de Hikari o C-006 su digimon es Agumon.-miraron todos a un dinosaurio color naranja que todavía se encontraba comiendo al igual que otro que era un dragón de color azul.-ah y el es V-mon su camarada es Davis o C-007, ella es Suzie que por cierto ¿es tu prima no Henry? Ella es conocida como Topaz y su digimon es lopmon.-miraron a un ser de color café con rosa y de grandes orejas como un conejo pero en su cabeza tenía tres cuernos diminutos.-Y por ultimo creo que es Tommy o mejor dicho M-005 su digimon es Kumamon.-miraron que a un lado del chico se encontraba un animal parecido a un oso polar pero con equipo para esquiar.

-Bueno esos son todos los digimon de nuestro grupo como podrán observar mas adelante cada uno de los digimon tiene una personalidad diferente casi ninguno tiene la misma personalidad de su compañero ya que es como su parte complementaria.-dijo Sora.

-Faltaste tú de mostrarnos tu digimon.-observó Yamato.

-Es cierto, miren ella es mi digimon es Biyomon.-les presento una ave de color rosa y se sorprendieron por que Sora no era de las que pareciera gustarles el rosa y habían visto en la cena que la pequeña digimon era muy parlanchina y que había entablado comunicación de inmediato con todos los digimon del otro equipo sobre todo con Gabumon haciendo un poco mas amena la cena.

-Pues no lo parece, ella es mucho más abierta que tú.-declaro Yamato.

-Eso lo se a la perfección rubiales no des lata, por que no cierras tu bocaza eh?-atacó Sora.

-Por que tengo cosas que decir, aparte me toca presentar a los digimon de mi grupo.-dijo Yamato.-al menos claro que no me dejes hablar.

-No te preocupes te doy permiso de hablar rubial narcisista.-dijo imperiosamente Sora a lo que algunos rieron disimuladamente por lo que dijo la pelirroja.

-como si lo necesitara.-refunfuño el rubio.

-Bueno, el digimon de Ryo es cyberdramon se encuentra como ven en esa esquina.-miraron a un dinosaurio con aspecto de malhumorado.

-¿Seguro que no es ti digimon? Parece de malas pulgas igual que tú.-atacó Sora.

-Que graciosa.-respondió Yamato sarcástico.-bueno a lo que iba antes de que cierta persona me interrumpiera, este digimon es de Takeru su nombre es Patamon.-miraron a una criatura con dos orejas como alas de murciélago de color naranja,-esta es Kazemon el digimon de Zoe, bueno los siguientes son Izzi quien es Alfa su digimon es Tentomon, Cody es Delta y su digimon es ese armadillo Armadilomon,-miraron a un armadillo que dormía placidamente en el suelo.-, El es J.P. o mejor dicho X-007, su digimon es Bettlemon.-observaron a un ser parecido a un insecto pero con rasgos humanos,-El es Henry Wong es X-005 su digimon por lo que veo es de familia ya que es Terrietmon.-miraron que se parecía al Lopmon de Suzie solo que este era de color blanco con verde y poseía un solo cuerno.- El es Takuya o X-006 si digimon es Agnimon.-miraron a un ser extraño como humano pero muy extraño.-Ellos son Kenta y Hero-cazu o R2, D2 respectivamente sus digimon son Marinangemon y Guardromon.- por ultimo están Mimi o Emerald con su digimon Palmon.-observaron que se parecía a una planta.- y Joe o X-008 con su digimon Gomamon.-vieron que era una especie de foca y que también dormía a un lado de Armadilomon.

-Son todos los de mi equipo solo falta Gabumon quien es mi digimon.-terminó Yamato.

Después de lo dicho por el rubio Sora se levanto y se encamino hacia en donde estaba Gabumon por lo que de inmediato todos se pusieron alertas para ver que hacia ella pero la pelirroja solo acaricio al digimon azulado ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-Pobrecito de ti Gabumon, tienes una suerte mira que te tocara con un rubial narcisista.-se lamento Sora a lo que Yamato se enojo en cuestión de segundos.

-Pues creo que la que de verdad esta traumada es Biyomon mira que tocarle con semejante pieza de compañera.-dijo el mordazmente.

-Que gracioso.-contestó ella sarcásticamente.- ¿sabes? Si no estuvieras lastimado te daría una golpiza.

-Pues adelante, aun lastimado puedo derrotarte pelirroja.

En ese momento Sora comenzó hacer ademanes como que no podía respirar y todos se quedaron algo extrañados.

-¿Qué te sucede Sora?-pregunto Hikari.

-No puedo respirar el ego de Ishida consume todo el aire.-contestó ella.

-Vaya al parecer te crees comediante ¿no, déjame decirte que no sirves para eso.-dijo enojado Yamato.

Sora actuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.-Chicos creo que es hora de dormir será en grupos de dos excepto claro Ishida y yo será uno de cada grupo ¿entendido, dormirán así Ken con Izzi en la habitación con la puerta de color morado en ese lugar se encuentra una computadora con todo tipo de información; Yolei con Mimi en la habitación con la puerta de color verde lima espero que tengas casi los mismos gustos que Yolei Mimi ella es fanática de la moda, Koichi con Cody en la puerta de color gris ahí se encuentra una especie de laboratorio, Takato con Takuya en la puerta de color naranja dentro de esta encontraran varias herramientas de reparación es muy amplia al igual que las anteriores, Juri y Suzie en la puerta de color lila se verán contentas ahí por lo que veo, Tai con J.P. en la habitación de la puerta de color amarillo; Davis con Joe en la habitación con la puerta de color gris, Tommy con Henry en la habitación con la puerta de color azul; Kenta y Hero-cazu en la habitación con la puerta de color marrón. Hikari estarás con Zoe en la habitación con la puerta de color rosa ya ha sido acomodada para ambas; Kouji tu estarás con Takeru en la habitación con la puerta de color verde. No se preocupen esto será solo por hoy y mañana ya que se necesitan acomodar todas las habitaciones y después ustedes decidirán si quieren seguir compartiendo habitación o tener la suya propia entendido.-terminó Sora.

-¿Y por que los acomodas tú?-interrogo Yamato.

-Por que creo que yo conozco mi casa Ishida y como es mía tendrás que atenerte a mis decisiones.-contestó ella.

Los demás solo la miraron sorprendidos por como los había acomodado y sin decir nada todos fueron subiendo las escaleras siguiendo a su respectivo compañero de cuarto.

-¿Y bien acaso crees que voy a dormir en un sillón?-preguntó fastidiado Yamato.

-Ojala se pudiera pero no, por suerte siempre tango preparada una habitación de mas sino tendrías que dormir en la sala ven te llevare.-terminó fastidiada.

El rubio la siguió para el piso de arriba y pasaron por el pasillo y noto que cada puerta estaba alejada de la otra y subieron aun otro piso y otro mas y pudo notar que en los dos anteriores estaban las habitaciones en donde dormían sus compañeros de equipo y finalmente en el cuarto piso pudo notar que estaban ocho habitaciones y que estas se encontraban aun mas alejadas unas de las otras y que también tenían colores.

-Esta es la tuya la de la puerta blanco con azul.-indico Sora.

-Bien.-contestó el y noto que ella abría la puerta de enfrente que era de color negro con rojo y se metía en ella.-"Creo que el hecho de que algún día nos llevemos bien sería un milagro".-prensó Yamato mientras entraba a la habitación.

Al entrar noto que estaba exquisitamente decorada en colores azul, blanco, verde oscuro y plateados "debió ser Takenouchi después de todo es diseñadora" pues a pesar de que eran alfo contradictorios los colores pudo observa que estaban muy bien proporcionados y eso que el era exigente. "Bueno creo que es mejor que me duerma mañana debemos empezar a buscar a Ryo y Rika" y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**SPOLIER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**_

-¿A quien le dices rara?-pregunto desafiante Juri.

-Es que solo hemos estado jugando con ellos.-contestó Kouji.

-Bueno Kouji, Hikari quiero que practiquen sus poderes especiales.-ordenó Sora

-Así es, por que ya ha empezado la guerra solo que aun no se ven las consecuencias.-dijo Sora quien en ese momento se acercaba a ellos.

-Yamato¿yo no voy a entrenar?-pregunto Gabumon.

-Va a ver problemas.-suspiro Takeru.

-Claro preciosa, será un honor para ti.-respondió el con voz seductora y una sonrisa de infarto.

En ese momento miro hacia el bar y se quedo de piedra al ver a cierta persona que se encontraba con un chico.

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo.- ¿con que derecho se atreve a hacer eso?

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**_Bueno aqui estoy de regreso y mas pronto de lo normal y como ven ya también termine el siguiente capitulo y ustedes ya saben si recibo muchos review lo subo pronto._**

Bueno creo que es momento de agradecer a : Isfryd Beloved, Takuya Kambara, Atori-chan, kari y tk 93, Priss Yoshisuky, Jade Saotome Kusagawi, Lord Pata, Hermian vampiress, adriannita, Alexeigirl, sakura-hop, Lizirien, SkuAg, Naoko Tsukino, Scarllett-ec, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Maya, anita-asakura y Wika.

Muchas gracias ya que aunque muchos ya no me han dejado review tengo la corazonada de que aun me siguen leyendo y espero que a todos dejen o no dejen mensajes les guste esta parte y que algunas de sus dudas se hayan aclarado.

Sayonara.


	12. Viviendo juntos

**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation y a Bandai. _**

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Viviendo juntos**_

A la mañana siguiente uno a uno se fueron despertando y cual no sería la sorpresa de todos ya que cuando llegaron a la cocina el desayuno ya estaba servido.

-Vaya todos si que son dormilones son las 9:00 de la mañana y apenas se levantan dentro de tres horas es la final del torneo Kouji espero que estés listo, el dispositivo y la ropa que usaras están en tu habitación, bueno que esperan coman.-dijo Sora al momento que salía de la cocina.

-¿Quién preparo todo esto?-pregunto Cody.

-Pues yo, quien mas me levante hace tres horas me puse a entrenar y después hice el desayuno ahora debo alistar mis cosas para el partido coman lo que gusten.-después de eso se retiro a su habitación.

-Vaya si que es rara.-dijo Mimi.

-¿A quien le dices rara?-pregunto desafiante Juri.

-Pues a su líder, mira que levantarse a las seis de la mañana si que es raro.

-Eso no es ser rara, eso es ser responsable.-contestó algo agresiva Suzie.

-¿Que mujer en su sano juicio se levantaría temprano, que no comprende que le saldrán arrugas más temprano?-cuestionó la castaña Tachikawa.

-Pues ella.-contestaron a coro Juri y Suzie como si fuera obvio.

Tiempo después todos estaban en el partido que jugarían Sora y Kouji pero este como Rika cosa que había provocado la risa de los demás chicos por lo que este estaba interiormente totalmente furioso con su prima por obligarlo a usar esa cosa.

-Bueno "Rika" es hora de salir a la corte, no te estreses por ganar solo has tu mejor esfuerzo.-dijo Sora a la pelirroja que se encontraba a un lado de ella, sin embargo la pelirroja la miro con ganas de querer matarla ahí mismo a lo que Sora solo rió con ganas.

Después de salir al campo de juego empezó una masacre literalmente ya que la final la disputaban en contra de Estados Unidos y ambos jugadores parecían ser muy rudos ya que no tenían piedad con ambas pelirrojas pero a Kouji se le olvido que tenia la apariencia de Rika y comenzó a divertirse y juntos comenzaron a responder el ataque cosa que tomo desprevenidos a los jugadores del equipo contrario que muy difícilmente podían responder a los ataques de ambas chicas y estaban en empate ya que ambos equipos eran muy buenos por lo que llego el medio tiempo.

-Vaya si que esta vez les están dando pelea.-comentó Hikari.

-Lo se, Kouji será mejor que ya lo tomemos en serio.-dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que ya lo tomen en serio?-pregunto confundida Zoe.

-Es que solo hemos estado jugando con ellos.-contestó Kouji.

Ambas chicas iban a regresar a la cancha cuando los otros jugadores empezaron a lanzarles indirectas.

-Oigan preciosas por que no se ahorran la vergüenza y se marchan de la cancha con un empate.-dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Y por que mejor ustedes no se la ahorran y se largan a su país con un simple empate?-contestó Rika-Kouji.

-¿Será por que nosotros ganaremos¿Qué tal si lo hacemos mas interesante si ganamos nosotros una de ustedes sale con nosotros dos?-pregunto el otro.

-¿Y que recibimos nosotras si ganamos?-pregunto de nuevo Rika-Kouji ya que Sora estaba al margen de las cosas no quería entrometerse.

-Hacemos algo que ustedes deseen.-contesto el mismo con voz insinuante.

-De acuerdo si ganan ustedes yo saldré con los dos en modalidad de esclava y si ganamos nosotras nos besaran los pies después del partido en presencia de los espectadores.-dijo Sora mientras se acercaba coquetamente a ellos.

Los dos hombres que no habían reparado mucho en la otra pelirroja solo en la que les había contestado se quedaron embobados al ver el cuerpo que esta poseía.

-De acuerdo, prepárate preciosa que será un día largo para ti claro esta.

-Mejor ustedes prepárense para su humillación.-dijo ella con voz totalmente fría cosa que sorprendió a los dos muchachos.

Y al final del partido ambos muchachos estaban con el ego totalmente hecho pedazos habían recibido una derrota totalmente aplastante ya que en cuanto comenzó la segunda mitad del partido ambas pelirrojas habían estado al ataque durante todo lo que duro el resto del partido y ellos no pudieron responder a tiempo el ataque.

-Bueno chicos, una apuesta es una apuesta.-dijo Rika-Kouji mientras se preparaban tanto ella como Sora para recibir el trofeo y los otros totalmente avergonzados tuvieron que hacer su parte la apuesta y besarles los pies a ambas por lo que toda la multitud se quedo sorprendida por tal acción y los que estaban de parte de las pelirrojas aplaudieron e hicieron bulla a rabiar por sus jugadoras.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Vaya no creí que fuera tan fácil.-dijo Sora mientras se sentaba en la silla del restaurante donde fueron a festejar.

-¿Fácil? Que no ves que para mi fue difícil mantener tu ritmo.-se quejó Rika-Kouji.

-Ves te lo dije te falta entrenamiento, se nota que te has vuelto "perezosa".-recalco Sora.

-Ya niños dejen de pelear y coman.-dijo Hikari tratando de que las cosas no pasara a mayores.

Después de comer regresaron a la mansión y cada miembro de ambos equipos fueron a hacer lo que les correspondían ya que debían ponerse las pilas para encontrar lo mas pronto posible a Ryo y Rika cosa que no era muy fácil ya que primero tenían que averiguar acerca de ambas organizaciones y luego buscar con mucho sigilo sus sedes en todo el mundo aparte que el resto del grupo estaba creando nuevas armas y nuevos aditamentos para los agentes de campo.

-Bueno Kouji, Hikari quiero que practiquen sus poderes especiales.-ordenó Sora al momento que ella tocaba un objeto en su cuello y sacaba un pequeño dije de color negro y momentos después estaba convertida en Black Phoenix y se metía a una extraña habitación y activaba un dispositivo y de inmediato comenzaba a evitar una serie de obstáculos y utilizaba su poder del fuego y la tierra para desequilibrar a las maquinas mientras que Kouji se había transformado en Black Eagle y unas maquinas le enviaban diversos rayos a una velocidad asombrosa y Black Eagle los esquivaba y desviaba todos y cada uno de ellos, Hikari que en ese entonces había permanecido callada se transformo en Black Cat y mientras decía unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño hacía que las máquinas no funcionaran del todo correctas, todo eso era observado por Yamato que aunque no lo aceptara estaba impresionado por como entrenaba el quipo Black.

-¿Hermano nosotros no vamos a entrenar?-pregunto Takeru mientras miraba a Hikari que se encontraba multiplicándose para hacer que la máquina se confundiera.

-Claro, después de ellos.-contestó el mayor mientras miraba como Black Phoenix lanzaba bolas de fuego para las máquinas y sacaba su arma para utilizarla.

-Vaya creo que de ahora en adelante debemos entrenar aun mas.-opinó Zoe.

-Así es, por que ya ha empezado la guerra solo que aun no se ven las consecuencias.-dijo Sora quien en ese momento se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Cómo que ya empezó?-preguntó confundido Takeru.

-Me refiero que el primer paso fue que Light Devil y ángelus se unieran, el segundo fue raptar a uno de los suyos para que pensaran que fue Dark ángel y así nos enfrentáramos entre nosotros con lo único que no contaban era que también agarrarian a uno de los nuestros.-dijo Sora.

-Es por eso que debemos prepararnos, esto no será solo de rescatar a Ryo y Rika sino de eliminar a Light Devil y ángelus, estoy seguro que quieren dominar el mundo y eso es algo que no debería hacerse.-terminó Yamato.

-Bien Ishida, pensé que no tenías neuronas pero veo que me equivoque.-dijo Sora.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

-Por supuesto, ahora lobo narcisista llama a Gabumon, el y Biyomon pelearan para que sean mas fuertes.-dijo Sora.

-De que demonios estas hablando, no voy a dejar que Gabumon pelee solo por que si.-contestó Yamato.

-Si no lo entrenas el se volverá débil, y entonces te derrotaran fácilmente, Biyomon a entrenar.-respondió ella.

-Claro Sora.-contestó el ave rosada mientras que su amiga manipulaba unas maquinas el ave evitaba lo que le lanzaban.

-Yamato¿yo no voy a entrenar?-pregunto Gabumon.

-¿Quieres entrenar amigo?

-Claro quiero volverme fuerte para…-pero no terminó su oración.

-¿Para que?

-Para ser más fuerte.-contestó algo nervioso el digimon azulado cosa que le pareció muy extraña a Yamato.

-De acuerdo, Takenouchi, Gabumon y yo entrenaremos con ustedes.-grito.

Sora solo lo miro algo fastidiada y su digimon miro con ojos brillantes a Gabumon y este le sonrió fue entonces que los demás se dieron cuenta de algo menos los respectivos compañeros de esos digimon que estaban más ocupados mirándose con odio mal disimulado, por lo que comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente.

El entrenamiento comenzó e hicieron una carrera de obstáculos y miraron que tanto Sora como Yamato estaban obsesionados con ganarle al otro y como ellos por ser líderes tenían unas cartas especiales que les permitían darle a sus digimons diferentes aditamentos cosa que no poseían los demás ya que solo podían hacerlos cambiar de apariencia (N/A: como en Tamers solo que aquí solo Sora y Yamato tienen esa habilidad).

Poco después ambos digimons estaban totalmente cansados y también sus camaradas ya que ellos les brindaban energía para entrenar haciendo del entrenamiento aun más difícil de lo normal.

-¿Saben que? Hasta aquí, Gabumon descansa ya son las 10 de la noche y creo que debo irme quede de verme con unos amigos en una discoteca nos vemos luego.-dijo Yamato.

-Tu también descansa Biyomon iré a la cocina para prepararte algo de cenar.-dijo Sora.

-¿Y también para Gabumon?-pregunto ella esperanzada.

-De acuerdo.-contestó ella algo derrotada haciendo que las sospechas que tenían sus compañeros se hicieran más fuertes y sólidas.

-Va a ver problemas.-suspiro Takeru.

-Así es.-siguió Hikari.

-solo falta saber.-dijo Zoe.

-Como lo tomaran ellos.-terminó Kouji.

Y es que a leguas se miraba como un par de digimons se estaban empezando a llevar más de lo normal.

-Bueno chicos tengo que hacer algo importante enseguida regresó.-dijo de pronto Hikari como si hubiera recordado algo.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Takeru.

-A preguntarle algo a Sora.-contestó simplemente la castaña.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-"Vaya nunca creí que recabar información fuera tan difícil".-pensó Yamato mientras iba para el bar de la discoteca en donde se encontraba.

Y es que Yamato Ishida había ido a una discoteca pero no con unos amigos ya que el tenia una misión que cumplir solo bueno en compañía de alguien mas y para eso necesitaba encontrar a una mujer en especial pero tendría que ser en secreto y ni sus compañeros podían enterarse de lo que el hacía.

-Hola guapo quieres bailar.-dijo una voz muy sensual al oído del chico y este al voltearse encontró a una chica de pelo color morado muy despampanante y de bellas curvas.

-Claro preciosa, será un honor para ti.-respondió el con voz seductora y una sonrisa de infarto.

Yamato la llevó a la pista en donde se comenzó a escuchar una canción muy pegajosa y ambos comenzaron a bailar muy pegados el uno del otro. "Es una de ellos creo que lo mejor será acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible", después de bailar varias canciones Yamato llevo a la morada a un lugar apartado y comenzó a besarla.

-Vaya si que te gusta ir rápido y eres un espécimen muy atractivo.-dijo la morada mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-Que bueno que lo entiendas.-susurro Yamato y siguió con lo suyo de besarle el cuello pero no miró cuando la mujer cambiaba los rasgos de su rostro y los hacía ver más toscos.

-Lo se, por cierto te dolerá un poco pero no te preocupes el dolor desaparecerá.-dijo ella mientras que acercaba su boca al cuello de Yamato y se pudo notar que tenia dos colmillos.

-Creo que eso no será posible querida.-dijo Yamato y de entre sus ropas saco una estaca de madera y se la clavo en el corazón haciendo desaparecer a la vampiro. "Vaya si que son fáciles de convencer, no me sorprende que ya casi no haya por acá de su especie, ahora debo buscarla a ella, necesito saber que hace aquí se supone que estaba en otro continente, por esa razón últimamente ha habido muchos demonios en esta zona y casi no hay vampiros"

Así continuo con el resto de la noche y mato cuatro vampiros mas y cuando se encontraba bailando con una chica normal se sentía bien pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza a cierta pelirroja y que según el odiaba con todo su ser.

-Oye ¿no te gustaría acompañarme a un hotel más tarde?-preguntó el con voz seductora.

-Claro guapo.-respondió ella.

-"Guapo, demonios por que esa simple palabra me recuerda a ella".-pensó el fastidiado.

En ese momento miro hacia el bar y se quedo de piedra al ver a cierta persona que se encontraba con un chico.

-"¿Takenouchi? Que hace ella en este lugar".-pensó el confundido y aun más al ver como el chico la besaba muy apasionadamente y ella le correspondía igual.- ¿Que te parece si nos vamos ya?-le preguntó a su compañera.

-Claro.-respondió ella con una sonrisa de deseo.

Minutos después ambos estaban en una habitación de hotel besándose desesperadamente, la chica bueno las chicas ya que a la salida se les había unido otra chica, las cuales estaban por así decirlo en el paraíso ya que habían reconocido al rubio como el vocalista de los Teen-age Wolves mas sin embargo el rubio parecía actuar mecánicamente cosa que ninguna de las chicas noto, pero es que su mente se había quedado en la imagen en la que la pelirroja se besaba con aquel chico y el incluso había notado que el muchacho no era de fiar, fue por eso que había decidido irse en ese momento al hotel e intentar olvidar lo que había visto justo como lo que siempre hacia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente el se levanto con algo de resaca y se sorprendió no por el hecho de haber despertado en el hotel eso lo había hecho montones de veces sino que las chicas que estaban a su lado ambas eran pelirrojas y de cabello corto. "demonios como no me di cuenta antes de que ambas eran pelirrojas esto es extraño" se dijo Yamato mientras se levantaba "Bueno ellas ya saben cual es la rutina si son de aventura lo sabrán ahora debo irme tengo que entrenar"

Media hora después llegó a la casa de Takenouchi y encontró a todos sus compañeros entrenando incluso a los de investigaciones todos estaban haciendo sentadillas con pesas en los brazos y piernas.

¿Qué es lo que pasa en este lugar, por que están ustedes entrenando?-cuestionó Yamato a sus compañeros.

-Es por que tú no llegaste a dormir, eso es de mal ejemplo y Black Phoenix nos puso a entrenar como castigo por tu falta.-dijo Cody.

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo.- ¿con que derecho se atreve a hacer eso?

-Soy una de las líderes y tu diste la orden de que me obedezcan por lo tanto puedo ordenarles, note tanto tu como tus compañeros están mal entrenados no tienen resistencia ni física ni mental.-dijo Sora al momento que ingresaba a la instancia.

-Pero yo soy su líder y aparte como sabes que no llegue a dormir.-cuestionó Yamato.

-Te estuve esperando, quería hablar de ciertas estrategias contigo y no llegaste así que a primera hora les impuse este entrenamiento.-dijo Sora a lo que el rubio no le creyó ya que el la había visto en la discoteca anoche.

-Pues tu tampoco te portaste muy bien que digamos, tu también estabas en esa discoteca anoche.-dijo Yamato.- ¿Qué los de tu equipo no van a ser castigados? Eso seria favoritismo.-acusó el rubio.

-Yo llegue anoche no me fui de juerga como otros.-respondió ella fríamente "Este como sabe que estuve ahí, no lo sentí de ahora en adelante debo ser mas cuidadosa".

-Pues al verte no lo creí, estabas muy entretenida.-dijo el mordazmente.

-Más vale que no hables de mas rubiales puede irte mal.-dijo ella amenazante.

-Si claro lo que digas, mejor me voy a desayunar.-dijo Yamato mientras se iba a la cocina y Sora toda enojada subía a las habitaciones.

-Vaya si siguen así creo que dentro de nada empezaran a atacarse físicamente.-dijo Takeru.

-Chicos necesitamos hablar.-dijo Kouji.

Así que los cuatro chicos fueron al patio ya que estaban algo sorprendidos por la actitud que tenían ciertos inquilinos de la casa.

-Es lo más raro que hemos pasado.-dijo Hikari.

-Es verdad, he notado que todos los chicos se llevan de maravilla unos con otros.-dijo Zoe.

-Al igual que los digimon.-recalcó Kouji.

-Pero ni Sora ni Yamato parecen querer enterrar el hacha de guerra.-dijo Takeru abrazando a su novia por la espalda lo que hizo que ella sonriera.

-Es cierto y creo que si Yamato sigue así tus amigos tendrán mas músculos que los físico culturistas de la televisión.-bromeó Hikari.

A lo que los demás se rieron imaginándose a los chicos con un montón de músculos y de paso a Yamato siendo ahorcado por Sora.

-¿Entonces que haremos, tanto Gabumon como Biyomon se llevan de maravilla.-dijo Zoe quien se acercaba a Kouji y este le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo. (N/A: recuerden que arreglaron sus diferencias y ya son pareja)

-Es cierto y si alguno de los chicos lo nota y se le ocurre comentarlo enfrente de Yamato y Sora se armara una guerra mundial.-dijo Takeru.

-Eso no es raro en Gatomon y Patamon, ya que en cuanto se miraron se enamoraron al igual que tú y yo Takeru, pero si en los digimon de Sora y Yamato ya que estos se llevan peor que perros y gatos.-observo Hikari.

-Es cierto incluso Kazemon y Beowulfmon se empiezan a entender y eso que el es como Kouji.-dijo sonriente Zoe.

-En eso tengo que darte la razón cariño.-dijo Kouji con un suspiro.

-Entonces, creen que lo mejor será evitar que alguien mas los vea.-propuso Zoe.

-Si es lo mejor, después de rescatar a Ryo y Rika veremos que pasa.-dijo Kouji.

Después de eso entraron a la casa puesto que estaban algo cansados y sabían que lo más probables es que tendrían que entrenar en la noche.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En la noche los miembros del equipo White miraban con odio tanto a Sora por ser quien les impuso el castigo como a Yamato por ser el causante del mismo.

-Lo sentimos Yamato pero creo que esta noche te encerraremos en tu habitación, no queremos otro castigo como el de ahora.-dijo Henry mirando atentamente a su líder.

-no se preocupen esta noche no tengo planeado salir.-dijo el. "Me quedare a ver si Takenouchi sale y si es así yo castigare a su equipo"

-Genial.-dijeron a coro todo su equipo muy alegre.

-Chicos, ya están las habitaciones si quieren pueden cambiarse de habitación.-dijo Sora.

Mas sin embargo ninguno de ellos se quiso cambiar de habitación asegurando que estaba bien, los únicos que cambiaron de habitación habían sido Zoe y Takeru ya que ambos necesitaban más espacio.

Después de eso se fueron a dormir aparentemente todos y si digo aparentemente fue por que Yamato estaba de guardia a ver si miraba salir a la pelirroja y en efecto como a eso de las once de la noche salió vestida de color negro con plateado y a Yamato se le quedo la boca abierta al mirarla puesto que traía un pantalón muy pegado de color negro y parecía de cuero el cual dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, un top de color negro con corte en uve con detalles plateados también de cuero y muy pegado dejando ver lo bien proporcionada que estaba, calzaba unas botas picudas y en sus manos traía una gabardina era algo que el nunca había visto antes por lo que intuyo que ella lo había diseñado-pensó Yamato "Si que sabe lo que hace, en fin ya tengo mi excusa para poner a su equipo a hacer ejercicio a marchas forzadas, no importa a que horas llegue"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sora llegó a las cinco de la mañana toda cansada y con la gabardina puesta y se detenía cada tantos metros y cuando se acercaba a la casa estaba a punto de entrar cuando noto un gran ruido en el patio y le pareció algo muy extraño por lo que fue a averiguar sin que nadie la mirara y cual no sería su sorpresa al ver a todos los miembros de su equipo trotando con pesas en las manos y pies por lo que se enojo ya que intuía quien les había puesto ese entrenamiento, por que lo que subió sin que nadie la notara y se cambió y bajo dispuesta a enfrentarse a Ishida.

-OYE TÚ, QUE TE CREES PARA ANDAR ENTRENANDO A MIS CHICOS AFUERA.-gritó Sora a todo pulmón.

-pues es su castigo por que saliste anoche sin avisar.-respondió Yamato.-adelante serán veinte vueltas mas por la intromisión de su líder.

-¿Cómo te atreves, yo se los puse por que te fuiste de juerga, yo tenía cosas que hacer.-dijo Sora totalmente enojada.

-Si claro y yo de tonto me la creo, no nací ayer guapa.-respondió Yamato a lo que Sora se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Mira Ishida, los miembros de mi equipo son fuertes y resistentes, lo que no acepto es que los entrenes afuera en donde los puede ver cualquiera, si no lo sabes pueden estarte vigilando.-dijo Sora apuntándolo con el dedo en forma acusadora.

-¿Crees que no lo pensé antes, rastree la zona antes y no hay nadie vigilando pelirroja.-dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo y la acercaba a el.

Grave error eso hizo a ambos recordar el beso que se habían dado en el parque en aquella ocasión por lo que se separaron dejándole saber al otro que ninguno de los dos lo había olvidado y Sora para evitar algo se fue de el patio no sin antes gritarle a Yamato.

-Esto no se va a quedar así rubiales.

Por lo que Yamato solo suspiro con cansancio pero sin dejar de pensar en el único beso que había compartido con la pelirroja.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

AL anochecer ambos jóvenes estaban enojados con el otro ya que cada uno se había metido con el equipo del otro solo para fastidiarse.

Y para colmo no habían podido averiguar nada del paradero de Rika y Ryo ya habían localizado los países en donde se ubicaban las sedes de Light Devil solo faltaba averiguar en que lugar exactamente y también las sedes de ángelus para poder empezar a eliminar posibilidades.

-"Demonios espero que Rika no haga ninguna estupidez por primera vez en su vida, solo espero que se encuentre en buen estado".-pensó Sora al momento que se centraba en utilizar el fuego y la tierra al mismo tiempo y le daba indicaciones a su digimon la cual últimamente estaba muy distraída y eso no era normal en ella.-Biyomon ¿Qué te sucede? estas mas distraída que de costumbre.-preguntó Sora a su camarada.

-No es nada Sora, es solo que estoy algo cansada.-se excuso la pequeña digimon mientras miraba a Gabumon el cual entrenaba con su compañero lanzado ambos hielo y en caso del humano intentando controlar el agua, aire y hielo al mismo tiempo.

Algo parecido le pasaba a Yamato con Gabumon, ya que el digimon casi no le prestaba atención y eso era algo muy raro en el ya que siempre había sido un digimon muy centrado.

-Gabumon ¿Te preocupa algo?-preguntó Yamato.

-No, no es nada Yamato es solo que estoy algo hambriento es todo.-se excuso el digimon mientras miraba de reojo como Biyomon intentaba seguir el paso de su camarada la cual intentaba controlar el fuego y la tierra sin crear un derrumbe catlasismico y que a Gabumon le parecía una chica muy dulce por lo que había podido notar de ella y lo que le había platicado Biyomon y sería perfecta para que Yamato sentara cabeza, claro si no se estuvieran peleando todo el tiempo.

-Bueno entonces dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aquí y te haré algo delicioso de cenar.-propuso Yamato.

-Que bien y Yamato ¿Podrías también preparar para Biyomon, es que su compañera me dio de comer la otra vez y quisiera regresarle el favor, estaba muy delicioso.-dijo el digimon azulado algo nervioso.

-Claro Gabumon, llama a Biyomon.-dijo Yamato algo derrotado "De cuando acá se lleva bien con la digimon de Takenouchi, después le tendré que preguntar a Gabumon"

Sora aunque un poco confundida dio por terminado el entrenamiento para que Biyomon comiera un poco "Tendré que averiguar que es lo que se traen estos dos entre manos Biyomon no suele actuar así, aparte tengo que salir de nuevo esta noche debo encontrar la manera de que Ishida no me vea".

Todos estaban cenando apaciblemente algo que interiormente todos agradecían ya que a muchos les dolía la cabeza de escuchar las peleas sin sentido de sus líderes los cuales parecían niños pequeños por su comportamiento que por cierto los cuales en ese momento se encontraban lanzándose miradas de odio.

-De acuerdo de una vez les aviso, yo tengo que salir ahora tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con un inversionista.-dijo Sora a los presentes "Un inversionista que esta haciendo tratos con la boca del infierno".-pensó ella al momento que comía.

-Entonces creo que como tu vas a tomar una noche de juerga todos nosotros también podemos hacerlo ¿verdad?-preguntó Yamato a sabiendas que eso enojaría a la pelirroja.

-Si, si quieren tómense la noche como de juerga pero yo trabajare, equipo Black tienen día en blanco.-dijo Sora.

-¿Qué quiso decir con día en blanco?-quiso saber Henry.

-Que podemos hacer lo que queramos y aunque hagamos algo ilegal ella nos va a respaldar en otras palabras podremos ser vándalos y ella solo nos sacara de la cárcel y no dirá nada.-le contesto Suzie a su primo.

-Vaya eso si que es increíble.-se admiró Kenta.

-Es cierto ¿y nosotros que líder?-preguntó Hero-cazu.

-También tienen día en blanco.-respondió simplemente el.

Después de saber que todos tenían el día o noche libre se dedicaron a hacer planes para salir a divertirse tranquilamente pero en grupos pequeños ya que no querían llamar la atención de nadie.

Horas después todos se encontraban en diferentes discotecas o en el caso de algunos chicos se encontraban en algún table dance, el hecho era que ninguno se encontró con otro a excepción de con los que salieron claro que como siempre algo tenían que salir mal y los únicos que se encontraron fueron Sora y Yamato pero era por que ambos buscaban algo aunque ninguno tenia muy claro que era realmente lo que buscaba.

-"Diablos, creo que nunca la podré encontrar, claro al menos que arme un desastre que la obligue a acudir, y mañana tengo una grabación tendré que argumentar que Ryo esta enfermo de gravedad y por eso no pudo asistir aparte hoy es 09 de febrero debo prepara la fiesta de Takeru, creo que le pediré ayuda a Hikari, Kouji y Zoe, a la pelirroja no creó que le interese".-pensó Yamato.

Y el estaba muy tranquilo a decir verdad no había encontrado vampiras ni vampiros y eso era algo totalmente raro ya que era cuando mas atacaban puesto que era fin de semana pero al mirar a una esquina pudo ver la razón.

Y es que en esa esquina se encontraba un chico al parecer normal pero con varios gorilotes vigilándolo y supo enseguida quien era, "el Inmortal", y es que ese sujeto tenia la belleza eterna y era increíblemente resistente por eso el apodo y aparte de que siempre conseguía a la mujer que quisiera en eso ambos se parecían bastante solo que Yamato un había vendido su alma por la belleza y en el físico, puesto que el inmortal era de tez morena, ojos verdes y de pelo castaño y de cuerpo atlético.

-Ya veo, entonces si debe de estar ella por aquí, solo debo ver quien es, diablos y ellas son muy escurridizas.-murmuró Yamato.

Y se dirigía sigilosamente para el lugar en donde se encontraba pero algo lo detuvo y fue por que vio pasar frente a el a cierta pelirroja más ella no lo miro y ella iba como si nada hacia algún lugar pero uno de los gorilotes le impidió el paso dando a entender que el sujeto la quería en ese lugar y ella al parecer fastidiada se sentó en ese lugar y Yamato no lo tolero más y se acerco al lugar en donde se encontraban ellos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Takeru y Hikari se encontraban en la disco bailando muy acaramelados y algo lejos de ellos se encontraban Kouji y Zoe aunque no estaban bailando y no precisamente hablando.

-Mira Takeru, creo que ellos no pierden el tiempo.-rió Hikari al ver a ambos jóvenes muy juntos.

-Bueno eso se podría decir de nosotros también ¿no?-le susurró Takeru por lo que Hikari se puso de color rojo al recordar la proposición que el le había dado.

-Oye ¿y cuando les vamos a preguntar por las marcas que ambos tenemos?

-Es cierto, con lo de nuestros digimons se me había olvidado.-contestó Takeru recordando como se enteraron de eso.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Dos jóvenes se encontraban charlando muy amenamente bueno si se puede llamar plática amena al hecho de estarse comiendo a besos entre ellos._

_-Basta cariño ¿que no ves que voy a terminar muriendo por falta de oxigeno?-rió Hikari mientras su novio le besaba las mejillas ya que la tenía sentada sobre el regazo de el._

_-Por lo menos morirás feliz.-replicó el abrazando su cintura._

_Y después de eso noto que su novia tenía una marca en forma de luna en su espalda en la parte superior derecha ya que esta tenía puesta una blusa de tirantes de color blanco._

_-Hika¿en donde te pusiste esa marca?-preguntó confuso._

_-¿Esta, la tengo desde que tengo memoria nunca pregunte como me la hice ¿Por qué?_

_-Es que yo tengo una igual pero en el hombro izquierdo.-contestó el enseñándosela._

_-Vaya coincidencia, creo que tendremos que preguntar sobre eso después ahora, como dijiste no me importa morir por falta de aire, moriré feliz.-dijo ella al momento que besaba apasionadamente a su novio y este le correspondía igual._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-Bueno les preguntaremos en cuanto sea el momento adecuado, ya que como sabes me entere de que también Kouji y Zoe tienen ambos una marca similar solo que la de ellos es una estrella.-dijo Takeru.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que estaban siendo vigilados aunque claro que no corrían peligro ya que esos vigilantes no eran otros que sus respectivos digimons y claro no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Kazemon y Beowulfmon aunque claro que al igual que sus compañeros no perdían el tiempo y estaban en un lugar algo oscuro.

-Vaya creo que tanto digimons como humanos se parecen.-dijo Gatomon a Patamon.

-Es cierto al igual que Zoe y Kouji no perdieron tiempo tampoco lo hicieron Kazemon y Beowulfmon.-contestó la pequeña criatura.

-Bueno lo mismo podríamos decir de nosotros ¿no Patamon?-pregunto la gata acercándose al digimon naranja.

-Tienes toda la razón.-contestó Patamon al momento que le besaba la mejilla a la gata blanca.

-¿Sabes Patamon, aunque los camaradas de Cyberdramon y Renamon estén perdidos me alegro que sucediera sino nunca te hubiera conocido.-dijo la gata.

-Yo también me alegro, así como todos los miembros de ambos equipos aunque no por los líderes, ya que se nota que se odian.-dijo el digimon alado.

-Es cierto, lo que no comprendo es por que, no hay una razón en específico para ese odio.-contestó la gata con una garra en su mentón.

-No te aflijas, que te parece si mejor hacemos algo mas interesante.-propuso el digimon naranja mientras la besaba apasionadamente a lo que la gata no se opuso y estuvieron un rato así.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto en una parte no muy apartada de ahí se encontraban dos digimon observando en donde se encontraban cada uno de los humanos de sus respectivos equipos, la zorra solo tenía que sentir la energía mientras que el dragón tenía que utilizar su olfato.

-Vaya a pesar de sentir el nivel de todos no puedo encontrar la energía de Rika¿por que me preocupa? Lo más probable es que se encuentre bien.-se dijo a sí misma Renamon cuando de pronto escucho un gruñido detrás de ella.- ¿Qué te sucede Cyberdramon?

-Necesito pelear, huelo a un enemigo muy poderoso.-dijo Cyberdramon y al terminar de decirlo se marcho de ese lugar dejando sorprendida a Renamon.

-Por lo que me dijo Gabumon el se puede salir de control si no aplaca sus ansías de pelear y puede ser un grave problema será mejor que lo detenga.-dijo la zorra mientras lo seguía.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a un lugar ahí se encontraba un demonio de color rojo como de piedra y sus ojos también de color rojo y con unos cuernos muy grandes.

-Ya verás te derrotare.-dijo Cyberdramon mientras que lanzaba su ataque pero al dispersarse la niebla ambos notaron con asombro que el demonio seguía intacto y que comenzó ha avanzar hacia ellos.-AL fin un oponente digno.

-¿Un oponente digno¿que no ves que es capaz de matarte? Acaso quieres morir, no tienes a tu camarada y no puede hacerte cambiar de apariencia, es muy peligroso, será mejor que peleemos juntos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo de mala gana Cyberdramon aunque claro interiormente estaba contento de que alguien peleara a su lado, siempre le había tocado pelear solo.

-Al parecer creo que ambos nos divertiremos mucho.-dijo Renamon con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, que empiece la diversión.-dijo Cyberdramon y ambos comenzaron a atacar.

Tal fue el ruido que empezaron a armar que atrajo la atención de Kazemon y Beowulfmon ambos llegaron agarrados de la mano.

-¿Qué se supone creen que hacen?-preguntó confundida Kazemon.

-Que no ves que estamos platicando alegremente.-dijo sarcástica Renamon.

-no si eso se nota luego luego.-contestó igual de sarcástico Beowulfmon.

-Ya déjense de tonterías y empiecen a ayudarnos.-dijo con dificultad Cyberdramon.

Fue como entre los cuatro terminaron de aniquilar a esa criatura aunque claro fue algo totalmente raro ya que casi no se defendió era como si no tuviera un alma ya que solo había avanzado hacia ellos y tenía la mirada como perdida.

-Buenos creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a la mansión al parecer no va a ver nada interesante ya.-dijo Beowulfmon.

-Si será la mejor.-apoyó Kazemon a su reciente novio ya que apenas hacia unos minutos se lo había pedido.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Dos seres se encontraban besándose en un callejón, bien podían haberse hecho pasar por humanos ya que parecía como si solo trajeran disfraces ella como una mariposa y el como una armadura de animal como parte humano y parte lobo._

_-Vaya nunca creí que algo así me pasaría.-dijo la mariposa de nombre Kazemon._

_-Yo tampoco, pero me alegra.-murmuro Beowulfmon._

_-¿Sabes, siempre me imagine con una pareja ya que mi compañera no hacia otra cosa si no hablar de las relaciones entre humanos._

_-Yo no, mi compañero era muy callado respecto a sus sentimientos, solo dos veces los vi actuando enamoradamente ya que al igual que tu y los demás digimon, todos vimos la infancia de nuestros compañeros para poder comprenderlos mejor, y vi que solo a tu compañera la miraba así y en la otra ocasión fue y seguirá siendo un amor platónico y por lógica me refiero a Sora ya que lo suyo nunca podrá ser.-dijo Beowulfmon._

_-¿Quieres decir que Kouji aun esta enamorado de ella?-preguntó confusa._

_-Si, pero como te dije es un amor platónico y con Zoe es amor verdadero.-le contestó al momento que la abrazaba y ella se dejaba abrazar._

_-¿Y tu no te enamoraste de Biyomon?-preguntó con una sonrisa._

_-No, antes de ti, nunca pensaba en eso, eres y serás siempre la única.-contestó el mientras la besaba.-Es por eso que quiero pedirte algo._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿Quisieras tu, ehm ser mi compañera para todo lo que nos queda de vida?-preguntó muy nervioso._

_Ella solo lo miro con una sonrisa y se acerco a el y le dio un beso el mas tierno que hasta ahora hubieran compartido._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Y después de recordar eso solo apretó con más fuerzas la mano de su novio y el que le correspondió igual.

-Bueno entonces vamonos.-dijo Kazemon.

Los cuatro se fueron a la mansión en donde se encontraban la mayoría de los digimon, al parecer los únicos que faltaban eran Gatomon y Patamon, aunque claro no miraron tampoco a Gabumon y Biyomon y Renamon comenzó a sospechar algo por lo que se disculpo con los otros y se marcho de la sala en donde todos se estaban riendo de las payasadas de Agumon y V-mon.

-"¿me pregunto en donde estarán esos dos?".-pensó Renamon.

Y fue cuando escucho un ruido extraño en una de las estancias y decidió averiguar y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a Gabumon y Biyomon.

-Biyomon ¿estas bien?-preguntó algo preocupado el digimon azulado al ver a su compañera de pronto muy seria.

-Si, es que estaba pensando eso es todo.-respondió el ave rosada.

-¿Y en que puedes haber estado pensando para comportarte así?

-En nuestros compañeros y en como reaccionarían si llegasen a enterarse de lo nuestro.-dijo la digimon angustiada.

-Es por eso que acordamos no ser tan evidentes cuando ellos estén cerca ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo el digimon azulado.

-Creo que solo frente a sus compañeros ya que los demás ya se dieron cuenta.-interrumpió Renamon.

-¡Renamon!-dijo sorprendida Biyomon.

-¿Qué quieres decir con los demás?

-Que todos incluso humanos y digimons saben o bueno sospechan de lo suyo, los únicos que lo desconocen son Sora y Yamato y no creo que haya problema con que un humano u otro digimon los delate ya que nadie quiere ver como será la reacción de ambos líderes al enterarse. Así que no corren peligro de sufrir la ira de sus camaradas.-dijo tranquilamente la digimon amarilla.

-Entonces no habrá problema alguno.-dijo Gabumon.

-Aun así tienen que cuidarse, sus respectivos camaradas pueden ser muy perceptivos.-dijo la digimon.-lo único que no entiendo es como llegaron a enamorarse lo entiendo de algunas parejas de digimon ya que sus respectivos compañeros son pareja ¿pero ustedes, sus compañeros se odian a muerte y eso se puede apreciar a cada momento que están juntos.-dijo Renamon algo confundida.

-Eso es algo que ni nosotros mismos sabemos, solo se que al momento en que nos vimos por primera vez.-dijo Biyomon.

-Fue amor a primera vista y como ninguno sabía de quien era compañero pues eso influyo bastante, después de todo si desde un principio nos hubiéramos enterado de quienes éramos compañeros tal vez si hubiéramos estado un poco mas expectantes al interactuar entre nosotros.-dijo Gabumon a la vez que abrazaba a Biyomon.

-Me alegra que eso hubiera pasado, ya saben ustedes no dejar que ni Sora ni Yamato los miren aunque creo que los demás los ayudaran a que eso no pase, buenas noches.-se despidió Renamon.

Minutos después ambos se regresaron a donde se encontraban los demás y justo a tiempo ya que los chicos regresaban de su noche de juerga y cuando todos se habían reunido notaron que solo faltaban los dos líderes cuando escucharon un portazo seguido de una abierta de puerta violenta y otro portazo y seguido de gritos de dos personas y luego de destrozos en el vestíbulo por lo que todos fueron a ver que pasaba y encontraron a sus dos líderes enzarzados en una pelea en donde ella lo atacaba con fuego y el le evitaba con aire y agua pero no podía usar su ultra-velocidad ya que ella de inmediato movía la tierra en el sitió en donde el se encontraba y le restaba estabilidad.

-Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos Ishida.-gritó la pelirroja enojada.

-Esos eran mis asuntos no tuyos.-dijo Yamato encabritado también.

-Eso si que no, yo soy muy grandecita para saber que es lo que hago.-dijo ella muy enojada.

-Oh, lo siento mucho señorita madura de haberlo sabido no habría evitado que ese hombre se aprovechara de ti.-dijo Yamato.

-¿Y si yo deseaba que se aprovechara de mi¿crees que no sabía a lo que iba?-pregunto furiosa ella pero se detuvo al notar a los miembros de su equipo los cuales no comprendían para nada la situación.- ¿Y ustedes que miran, miembros del equipo Black váyanse a dormir ahora o si no mañana tendrán todos entrenamiento doble junto con sus digimons.-ordeno Sora totalmente furiosa.

Sus compañeros de equipo no se quedaron a averiguar a ver si Sora cumplía lo prometido ya que la conocían a la perfección y de inmediato se fueron a su cuarto y los miembros del equipo White al ver como huían despavoridos los otros no quisieron tentar su suerte y también se fueron por lo que ambos chicos se quedaron solos y se miraron con odio.

-De una vez te advierto Ishida, nunca más vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos.-dijo Sora totalmente enojada mientras se iba a su habitación lanzando maldiciones para Ishida.

-Creeme que no lo volveré a hacer.-gritó Yamato mientras que la pelirroja desaparecía escaleras arriba.

-Yamato¿que pasó?-preguntó Gabumon.

-No quiero hablar de eso Gabumon.-dijo Yamato a la par que se iba a su habitación y a la vez recordando "eso" que había pasado en la discoteca.

**FLASH BACK**

_La pelirroja se encontraba platicando con el inmortal cuando Yamato llegó al lugar en donde se encontraban._

_-Disculpa pero ¿que crees que haces?-preguntó Yamato a Sora._

_-Yo, platicar con este chico.-contestó ella._

_-Y se puede saber la razón._

_-Creo que no debo darte explicaciones a ti Ishida.-contestó ella enojándose._

_-Mira, primera vez que me preocupo por ti y como me pagas.-dijo el irritado._

_-Entonces no lo hagas¿sabes que? Edgard mejor otro día nos vemos creó que mejor me voy.-dijo la pelirroja al momento que se iba "Estupido Ishida me arruinó el plan de eliminar al inmortal"-pensó fastidiada pero una mano la detuvo._

_-Oye ¿estas tonta o que, que no ves que ese sujeto es peligroso, yo lo conozco.-dijo Ishida poniéndola contra la pared._

_-¿Y eso a ti que, es mi vida.-contestó ella enojada._

_-Aun así si veo que estas en peligro mi deber es advertirte.-dijo Yamato._

_-Nadie pidió tus advertencias.-dijo ella e intentó apartarlo pero no lo logró y noto que Yamato la miraba intensamente, solo dos veces habían estado así de cerca y solos y en una de ellas habían terminado…_

_-Pero ya te lo dije es mi deber decírtelo, estoy por así decirlo en deuda contigo.-dijo Yamato acercando su rostro al de ella y sin saber quien acorto la distancia comenzaron a besarse como si de eso dependiera su vida como si fuera el elixir de la vida, hasta que el aire se les acabo y tuvieron que separarse._

_Sora avergonzada por lo que había hecho y Yamato sorprendido se separaron y enseguida salieron del lugar y comenzaron a discutir como si eso no hubiera pasado_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**SPOLIER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**_

-entonces se acerca el fin del mundo, solo falta que nos digas que estas enamorado y entonces si que es el Apocalipsis.

-Como olvidarla, desde entonces Ryo me mira con malos ojos como si quisiera matarme.

-Vaya, creí que tu no hablabas mas que para cantar ¿y según tu por que debería conocerla?

-Takeru.-llamó Sora.-El regalo que te vamos a dar es de parte de todos los miembros del equipo Black ya que trabajamos sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta y a marchas forzadas pero todo fue idea de Hikari y es por eso que me voy a dormir otro rato mas de acuerdo, bueno Hikari te dirá de que trata.-se despidió Sora mientras reprimía un bostezo y se iba a dormir.

-Claro que si, solo que es mejor que Takeru les explique todo, yo soy mas tosco a la hora de decir las cosas.-se excusó el.

-Chicos andando el transporte espera y yo tengo mucho trabajo.-dijo Black Phoenix.

-Si, soy White Wolf, líder del equipo White.-contestó Yamato con un deje de orgullo.

-¿Así, entonces te retó a beber.-dijo el.

**-**Tranquila no te preocupes…

-Tengo miedo.-dijo de repente

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**_Bueno aqui estoy de regreseo y en una semana, nuevo record para mi pero como me dejaron muchos review ya ven cumpli, espero que el fic no se haya visto afectado por mi humor ya que como dije en mi otro fic "ALGUIEN TE VA HACER LLORAR" ultimamente me eh sentido muy deprimida pero bueno ustedes no tienen la culpa y si el fic se vio algo afectado mis disculpas a todos los lectores por cierto les adelante que como ven empeze hacer el siguiente capitulo el titulo sera "UNA FIESTA Y UNA SORPRESA" a ver si se hacen un idea bueno eso es todo creo aber si se pasan por el otro fic apenas lo subi ayer sabado y es un one-shoot, muy acorde con el humor que traigo._**

**_Por cierto les agradezco a todos lo que leen este fic dejen o no review es de mucha ayuda saber que hay a quienes les gusta como escribo._**

**_Sayonara._**

**_ATTE: Dark angel Love_**


	13. La fiesta y una sorpresa

**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation y a Bandai. _**

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**LA FIESTA Y UNA SORPRESA**_

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron rápidamente ya que intuían que sus líderes no estarían de humor para retrasos pero cuando todos bajaron notaron que solo Sora se encontraba desayunando en la gran cocina que estaba hecha de madera de caoba muy fina y que la mesa estaba pulcramente servida con considerables porciones de comida para que agarraran y que Sora estaba terminando de comer.

-Sora ¿Y Yamato?-pregunto Zoe al momento en que se sentaba cercas de ella.

-El se fue en la mañana temprano, creo que tenía una reunión con la banda según lo que alcance escuchar.-dijo Sora mientras se levantaba.-Espero que desayunen bien, recuerden que deben entrenar duro yo debo irme a trabajar, para en la noche quiero el informe de todos los progresos Gamma, Alfa, Delta y omega (N/A: los encargados de investigaciones) entendido.

-Claro.-respondieron los cuatro sentándose juntos para hablar de sus avances.

-Así como quiero ver las nuevas armas para Black Eagle, White Butterfly, Black Cat y White ángel, entendido R2, D2, C-007 y C-006 (N/A: encargados de robótica y armas). A la vez quiero que junten totalmente los archivos de ambos grupos y den con las profecías y acontecimientos de hace cincuenta años para acá eso les corresponde a ustedes X-005, X-006, X-007, Shapire, M-008 y M-009 (N/A: encargados de profecías, magia y códigos antiguos), quiero que los que no se pueden decodificar lo dejen para el último pero aun así me pasen el informe y junten lo que esta codificado, bueno eso es todo, los agentes de campo pueden irse a donde deseen, el entrenamiento será de noche.-dijo Sora al momento en que se marchaba y el resto de muchachos la miraban algo confundidos por la orden dada sin que Yamato estuviera presente.

Todos comieron muy a gusto y en paz ya que no había nadie haciendo malas caras incluso podrían decirse que se conocían de toda la vida y aparte todos estaban planeando la fiesta de Takeru y la encargada de distraerlo no era otra que su dulce novia por eso se lo llevaría ese día para que fueran viendo mas o menos que era lo que harían ese día para festejar a lo grande el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ese día Yamato se encontraba en la que pronto sería su antigua disquera ya que incluso se le había ocurrido que la disquera que tenía en común con Takenouchi fuera la casa disquera de los Teen-age Wolves, si hacia eso le iría aun mejor ya que había notado que Takenouchi sabía muy bien relacionarse internacionalmente y a uno de los grupos que habían encontrado en ese momento ya era famoso a nivel nacional cosa que incluso a su grupo le tomo un poco más de tiempo.

-Vaya, nunca creí que llegaría a depender de una mujer para triunfar sin problemas.-se lamento así mismo Yamato y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al lugar en donde se reunirían.

-Hola Yamato, viejo que milagro que te levantas temprano.-saludó muy alegre Mibu el tecladista mientras ojeaba una revista.

-Ya ves, ya siempre voy a ser muy puntual.-dijo Yamato sentándose a un lado de sus amigos.

-Entonces se acerca el fin del mundo, solo falta que nos digas que estas enamorado y entonces si que es el Apocalipsis.-bromeó Akira el baterista mirando al rubio con burla.

-No creo, que para eso todavía faltan siglos.-dijo Yamato "si supieras que tal vez si se acerca el fin del mundo"

-¿Y Ryo, que no va a venir el infeliz?-pregunto Mibu, ya que por una extraña razón desde que les hicieron esa fotografías y a el le toco con cierta pelirroja Ryo se había dedicado a atormentarlo.

-No, cogió una calentura que casi le da pulmonía pero se encuentra en el cielo o algo por el estilo.-dijo Yamato aparentemente fastidiado.

-¿Y por que se encuentra en el cielo?-preguntó Akira.

-Es que ¿se acuerdan de la pelirroja con la que te tomaste fotos Mibu?-preguntó Yamato mientras se sentaba.

-Como olvidarla, desde entonces Ryo me mira con malos ojos como si quisiera matarme y creo que lo ha intentado.-contestó Mibu.

-Bueno ella, pues resulta que se enteró que el esta enfermo y como ahora me estoy quedando en una casa de descanso y su hermana es la dueña de ese lugar ella lo esta cuidando.

-A ver si entendí.-interrumpió Akira.- ¿Me dices que estas en una mansión y que esa mansión es de la pelirroja con la que te llevas peor que perros y gatos?

-Si, la rente antes de saber que era de ella y ella me la rentó antes de saber que era yo y pues no había marcha atrás aunque la casa tiene un decorado muy exquisito debo admitir.

-Vaya, pero me imagino que tu hermano y tu prima han de estar contentos ¿ya que tu hermano es novio de la fotógrafa de la otra vez no? Y creo que tu prima andaba detrás del peliazul de la otra vez, la verdad no entiendo a tu familia son algo extraños claro excepto por ti Yamato ya que tu te acuestas con cualquiera que merezca tu atención¿por cierto con cuantas te has acostado últimamente¿Por qué se tardaran tanto, estamos esperando desde hace media hora.-se quejó Akira.

-Han de estar ocupados con otra cosa, por lo que escuche cuando llegue una nueva inversionista ha comprado por lo menos la mitad de las acciones y pues el presidente se niega a darle el puesto y creo que se van a ir a juicio.-dijo Mibu.

-Vaya tu si que te enteras de todo y por cierto me he acostado solo con seis desde hace cuatro días OK.-contestó Yamato.

En ese momento salió una chica muy enojada y ella iba lanzando improperios contra el presidente y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes pero ellos si la reconocieron.

En ese momento ella se volteó y gritó.-Ya le advertí, nos iremos a juicio y para cuando esto termine esta compañía estará más que quebrada, usted no trabajara más en esta ciudad, aun no sabe quien soy yo Watanabi.-gritó colérica la pelirroja.

-Takenouchi, ya veo que es normal en ti hacer escenas en todas partes.-observó Yamato.

-¿Y a ti quien te pregunto Ishida, estoy segura que yo no fui rubiales veo que solo perdiste el tiempo aunque claro te agradezco que hayas salido tan temprano de la casa al fin pude tener un desayuno en paz, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ver lo de las presentaciones de los grupos que manejo, que tengan un buen día jóvenes Akira y Mibu.-se despidió Sora y salió por la puerta.

En ese momento salió el hombre que era presidente de la disquera dispuesto a recibirlos.-Pasen chicos, lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar esa escena, la juventud de hoy hay algunas personas que simplemente son incompresibles para los demás y esa chica si que es incomprensible.-rió el hombre de la disquera.

-¿Por que salió tan molesta la señorita Takenouchi?-pregunto Mibu.

-Ah, veo que la conocen, claro que yo no la conozco no se por que se da esos humos.-dijo el restándole importancia.

-Pues debería.-dijo de pronto Yamato mirando seriamente a su representante.

-Vaya, creí que tu no hablabas mas que para cantar ¿y según tu por que debería conocerla?

-Ella es una de las mujeres más influyentes del mundo si no es la que más, es una experta en hacer negocios y gran estratega. También tiene experiencia como representante ella maneja las carreras de Hikari Yagami, Kouji Minamoto y Rika Nonaka, creo que a ellos si los conoce ¿cierto?

-¿Ella es la que maneja a esas figuras tan importantes?-preguntó totalmente espantado.

-Así es.-contestó Yamato disfrutando interiormente del espanto del hombre que era muy visible.

-Este, chicos, que les parece si mejor después grabamos, creo que tengo que arreglar unos asuntillos.-dijo el hombre a lo que los muchachos se fueron del despacho.

-Vaya si seguimos así nunca podremos ser conocidos a nivel internacional.-se lamento Akira.

-Eso es verdad¿y si cambiamos de disquera?-pregunto Mibu.

-Para eso necesitaríamos que algún otro representante nos haga la invitación.-dijo Akira.

-No se preocupen chicos, nuestra oportunidad llegara.-dijo Yamato mientras se iba de ese lugar dejando perplejos a sus dos compañeros de banda por lo dicho por el rubio.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El gran día del 14 de Febrero había llegado y era el cumpleaños de Takeru y claro que la primera en felicitarlo fue su hermosa novia.

-Hola mi querido Takeru.-despertó Hikari a su novio mientras le daba suaves besos por su rostro.

-Si así me despiertas en mi cumpleaños siempre quiero que todos los días cumplir años aunque me haga viejo.-dijo Takeru al momento que se despertaba y abrazaba a su novia por la cintura y la atraía hacia el y la besaba apasionadamente.

-Mmm, tal vez si eres buen chico te despierte así todos los días aunque no sea tu cumpleaños.-dijo Hikari.

-Entonces siempre me portare bien.-dijo Takeru entre beso y beso.

Minutos después ambos bajaban las escaleras y todos los chicos se encontraban listos para felicitar al cumpleañero y este se encontraba muy feliz ya que por fin tenía todo lo que había deseado, lo único que desearía sería que sus padres estuvieran en ese momento con el y que su hermano tuviera una chica a su lado que lo quisiera por lo que realmente era sería totalmente perfecto.

-Takeru.-llamó Sora.-El regalo que te vamos a dar es de parte de todos los miembros del equipo Black ya que trabajamos sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta y a marchas forzadas pero todo fue idea de Hikari y es por eso que me voy a dormir otro rato mas de acuerdo, bueno Hikari te dirá de que trata.-se despidió Sora mientras reprimía un bostezo y se iba a dormir.

-Bueno Takeru, se que nada te haría mas feliz que encontrar a Ryo y a Rika pero lamentablemente aun no hemos dado con el lugar pero creo que esto igual te agradara.-Y le tapo los ojos y escucho como su novia apremiaba a Kouji y noto como sus amigos aguantaban la respiración y hacían ruidos de sorpresa.-Feliz cumpleaños mi querido Takeru.-y le destapo sus ojos y lo que vio frente a el hizo que se le vinieran las lagrimas al rostro.

-¿Mama¿Papa?-preguntó dudoso.

-¿Takeru?-pregunto dudosa la mujer la cual era castaña y de ojos azules como los de Takeru.

-Mama.-dijo Takeru y se arrojo a sus brazos y la mujer lo recibió amorosamente y el rubio noto que el hombre también lo abrazaba y comenzó a sollozar de felicidad, pero al parecer recordó algo por lo que se separo de ellos y busco con la mirada a su novia.

-Sabia que esto te alegraría mas que un regalo comprado así que desde hace una semana le dije a Sora si me hacia el favor de buscar a tus padres e hizo trabajar al equipo Black a marchas forzadas pero finalmente los encontramos, se encontraban en una de las bases de China de ángelus y pues anoche Sora, Kouji y yo fuimos e interrumpimos de sorpresa en esa base.-dijo Hikari.

-Y déjame decirte que nunca había visto a Hikari pelear de esa manera incluso Sora la felicito efusivamente por sus técnicas.-dijo Kouji a lo que Hikari solo rió algo nerviosa y abochornada y solo sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo y supo que a su novio esa sorpresa le había fascinado.

-Muchas gracias Hikari esto es todo lo que siempre eh deseado y gracias a ti eh vuelto a ver a mis padres, no podría pedir un regalo mejor que este.-le susurró Takeru.

-Takeru ¿y tu hermano?-preguntó suavemente su madre.

-Es cierto, el también se alegrara de verlos ¿Y Yamato?-pregunto a los chicos.

-Takeru el se Salió hace unos minutos dijo que necesitaba hacer algo muy importante.-dijo Zoe.

-Eso significa que lo verán en la tarde, mama, papá tengo tanto que contarles, vamos Hikari para que sepan todo lo que me ha pasado empezando primero por que tu eres mi novia.

-Claro pero recuerda no hablar de más, podría ponerlos inconscientemente en peligro.-advirtió Hikari.

-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta.

Aunque claro algo lo tenía que enturbiar y ese fue nada más y nada menos que Davis con su rol de ex-novio posesivo.

-¿Cómo que tu novia, por lo menos no lo será en mucho tiempo ya que ella volverá a mi.-dijo arrogantemente.

-Que no lo entiendes, ella ya no quiere nada contigo lo suyo termino hace años ella ahora esta conmigo ¿entendió?

-Tu no me vengas a decir nada pequeñejo, por que saldrás perdiendo yo se que si a esas nos vamos Sora me prefiere a mi que a ti.

-Creo que eso no lo puedes asegurar.

-Pregúntale.-dijo Davis muy seguro de si mismo pero al ver a los alrededores pudo notar que Sora no se encontraba.-a ver a quien prefieren como novio de Hikari a mí o a ese descerebrado.-dijo Davis mirando a todos.

-Creo que la que decide eso soy yo Motomiya y creeme prefiero a Takeru que a ti y por mucho y lo de Sora, fue ella la que me animo a ser novia de mi Takeru.-dijo Hikari muy desafiante.

Lo cual dejo a Davis con una cara hecha polvo por que el aun tenía esperanzas de volver con ella y eso lo derrumbaba todo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Todo era felicidad en la casa menos para un rubio que se encontraba en la calle y vagaba sin destino aparente se encontraba cercas todavía de las residencias grandes e inconscientemente miraba a los aero-autos pasar y como unos niños jugaban cerca y a los árboles que se encontraban en los jardines, y es que al principio si le dio gusto ver de nuevo a sus padres pero deseaba haber sido el quien los encontrara y no los miembros del equipo Black.

-Vaya¿Qué no te da gusto volver a ver a tus padres, eres un desagradecido Ishida.-reprendió una voz cerca de el y cuando alzo la vista miro a una chica que se encontraba arriba de un árbol.

-Claro que si, solo que es mejor que Takeru les explique todo, yo soy mas tosco a la hora de decir las cosas.-se excusó el.

-Aja, y yo que me la creó por que todavía me chupo el dedo, Ishida deberías agradecer que tu todavía puedes ver una vez mas a tus padres y que te aman, por cierto esta noche habrá fiesta, los chicos invitaron a todos los conocidos de Takeru e irán a la mansión así que espero que no le quedes mal a tu hermanito, eh rubiales, ahora anda de regresó a casa que no ves que tal vez estén preocupados.-dijo Sora con una sonrisa y Yamato se sorprendió ya que esa sonrisa era de todo corazón por lo que pudo notar.

-De acuerdo, después de todo no siempre se ve a tus padre aparentemente muertos ¿cierto?-Y se encamino de regresó a la casa.

-Bien, así no intervendrá en mis planes, debo acabar con "el inmortal" ahora y si Ishida molesta no podré hacerlo si no todo se descubrirá y entonces si adiós tapadera.-dijo mientras utilizaba un dispositivo en su collar y se transformaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Hijo que bueno que regresaste.-se alegro Natsuko.

-Si, termine ese asunto muy rápido.-dijo Yamato mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Mi hijo, convertido en todo un trabajador.-se alegró Hiroaki.- ¿Y ya tienes una linda chica como tu hermano?

-No aún no he encontrado a la indicada papá.-respondió el con el rostro inexpresivo pero sus padres pudieron ver a través de el ya que con el tono de voz era mas que suficiente y lo notaron algo pensativo y triste.

-Bueno, debe estar por ahí, a ver si es igual de linda que Hikari, Takeru hijo si que supiste escoger muy bien a tu novia por lo que pude ver anoche y si que vimos bastante por que por medio de unos monitores miramos la pelea…

**FLASH BACK**

_Los tres miembros del equipo Black se encontraban caminando sigilosamente buscando una entrada a la base sin que los miraran pero cuando ya estaban dentro un dispositivo algo extraño se activo y muchos guardias vinieron en cuestión de segundos por lo que los tres chicos tuvieron que pelear._

_-Andando chicos no tenemos mucho tiempo.-apresuro Black Phoenix después de una larga batalla en la parte de afuera de la base y se encontraban ya adentro._

_-Es por aquí, según el plano de Gamma es por este pasillo.-apresuró Black Cat y en el camino se encontró con varios guardias.-quitense de mi camino estorban.-y con un hechizo los apartaba del camino._

_-Espera Black Cat, se supone que era en secreto no a ver que tan rápido lo lográbamos.-dijo Black Eagle._

_Pero Black Cat no lo escuchaba, ya que en su mente solo estaba la idea de salvar a los padres de su novio y después de correr por cinco minutos encontró la celda en donde estaban los dos y rápidamente los libero._

_-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Hiroaki._

_-Mi nombre es Black Cat, vine a rescatarlos.-contestó ella._

_-Vaya al fin te di alcance.-dijo Black Eagle,-Black Phoenix esta deteniendo a todos los miembros de esta base, dice que nosotros saquemos a los Ishida de aquí._

_-Black Cat.-se escuchó de pronto._

_-Si._

_-Quiero que tu y Black Eagle se vayan de aquí con los Ishida yo me encargare de volar en pedazos esta base en treinta segundos y parecerá un "accidente".-los Ishida no reconocieron la voz pero pudieron notar que era de una mujer y al parecer muy fuerte para hablar así._

_-Bueno, entendido Black Phoenix cambio y fuera, andando Black Eagle tú agarra al señor y yo a la señora._

_-Me llamo Hiroaki y ella es mi esposa Natsuko._

_-Un gusto, ahora salgamos de aquí tenemos menos de treinta segundos._

_Tiempo después vieron como la base entera se desmoronaba y como poco después una chica emergía de entre el humo y que se dirigía a ellos._

_-Vaya por lo menos se que Takeru apreciara lo que hicimos por el.-dijo la recién llegada._

_-¿Conocen a Takeru?-pregunto ansiosa Natsuko._

_-Claro mañana cumple 24 años es por eso que estuvimos buscándolos para darle una sorpresa.-dijo Black Cat._

_-Chicos andando el transporte espera y yo tengo mucho trabajo por cierto muchas felicidades Black Cat si que peleaste excelente esta vez.-dijo Black Phoenix._

_Después todos se fueron y cuando llegaron a la mansión notaron que ya estaban comenzando a levantarse por lo que decidieron de una vez darle la sorpresa aunque claro primero les proporcionaron ropa y les dieron algo de comer para que no se desmayaran del cansancio._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-Bueno por lo menos se que mi novia me ama mucho.-dijo Takeru.

-Ahora solo falta averiguar por que fue que los tenían cautivos.-dijo Yamato.

-Eso lo estaba averiguando Sora.-contestó Hikari.

-¿Sora¿Quién es ella?-preguntó algo confundido Hiroaki.

-Sora es la pelirroja que los salvo, es la líder de mi grupo.-explicó Hikari.

-Vaya así que ella es líder de equipo.-dijo Natsuko.

-Así como Yamato es el líder del mío.-dijo Takeru.

-¿Eres líder de grupo?-preguntaron al unísono sus padres.

-Si, soy White Wolf, líder del equipo White.-contestó Yamato con un deje de orgullo.

Y fue así como fueron rompiendo el hielo y Takeru fue platicando su infancia hasta que horas después llegaron los invitados y comenzaron a festejar y poco después de que empezara la fiesta llegó Sora y enseguida diviso a los padres de los rubios.

-Hola, creo que no nos presentaron correctamente, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi mucho gusto.-saludó ella quien traía una mini falda de color negro con un topo de color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón de color rojo también.

-Mucho gusto ya nos habían dicho quien eras y gracias por todo.-contestó Hiroaki.

-No hay por que y ahora si me disculpan creo que es momento de frenar a ciertos chicos que hablan de mas cuando beben.-se disculpó Sora quien había divisado a Kenta, J.P., Hero-cazu Taichi y Davis.

Y los Ishida notaron como empezaba a discutir con los chicos ya que ellos se quería divertir y ella intentaba razonar con ellos y como después llegaba su hijo mayor intentando arreglar la situación y la pelirroja comenzaba a pelear con el.

-No te recuerda a algo Hiroaki.

-Claro a ti y a mi cuando éramos mas jóvenes, aunque claro eso es por que nosotros ya sabíamos que nos gustábamos y solo lo hacíamos por diversión.-contesto el y después la canción que sonaba se termino por que todos escucharon lo dicho por Ishida.

-Apuesto que no soportas beber por lo que no quieres que lo demás lo hagas.-grito el rubio y todos los voltearon a ver y las mujeres enseguida quedaron encantadas por ese adonis rubio y es que Yamato traía una camiseta de color plata con los primeros botones abiertos y unos pantalones de vestir color negro aparte de que traía el pelo completamente desordenado y el hecho de estar gritando lo hacia ver muy sensual.

-Pues fíjate que si, no soy como otros.-contestó ella igual de alto y los hombres se quedaron embobados con la visión de la chica.

-¿Así, entonces te retó a beber.-dijo el.

-Acepto.-contestó ella al instante.

Pero como en ese momento se volvió a escuchar la música no supieron los términos de dicha competencia por lo que no le tomaron suficiente importancia.

Todos comenzaron a bailar y muchas de las mujeres pedían pieza con el joven Ishida ya que ninguna se podía resistir a sus encantos y sin embargo se pudo notar que siempre traía un vaso con licor en la mano

Así mismo Sora también bailaba con los chicos que no habían conocido a la amiga de Takeru y que estaba libre por lo que no perdieron oportunidad así que ella los aceptaba a todos pero también se noto que ella traía consigo un vaso con licor al igual que Ishida.

Unas cuantas horas después todos comenzaron a despedirse y cuando el último se hubiera ido todos fueron yéndose a dormir incluso los Ishida ya que Sora ya les había dado una habitación, los único que se encontraban abajo eran Yamato y Sora todavía tomando y cuando les pareció suficiente se tuvieron que conformar con un empate ya que ambos eran muy orgullosos y apenas y se podían mantener en pie por lo que ambos fueron subiendo las escaleras y en el cuarto piso en donde se encontraban sus habitaciones notaron que el otro quería todavía pelea por lo que decidieron jugar carreras haber quien ganaba y cuando terminaron les dio a ambos la risa tonta y se medio cayeron al suelo y sin que se dieran cuenta se fueron acercando el uno al otro y cuando dejaron de reírse notaron que estaban a escasos centímetro el uno del otro.

_**NOTA AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMON LOS QUE NO DESEEN LEERLO PUEDEN SALTARSELO YO LES AVISARE CUANDO ACABE, LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO CONSTE YO LES ADVERTI**_

Y no supieron si fue por el efecto del alcohol o por otra cosa que Yamato se levanto al igual que Sora y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Sora y la beso y después comenzó a besarla como desesperado Sora ofreció muy poca resistencia al beso propiciado por el, ya no quería luchar, quería sentir, lentamente el beso se fue convirtiendo en uno mas apasionado, la lengua de el se introdujo en su boca explorando cada uno de los rincones de esta, se separaron por unos segundos por la necesidad de aire.

Después Sora abrió la puerta de su habitación y ambos entraron, después Yamato se dio el lujo de contemplarla por un minuto completo sus miradas cruzándose por instantes mandando sensaciones por todo sus cuerpo, lentamente el rozo con su mano su mejilla derecha en un gesto algo tierno algo inusual en el, a este gesto ella reacciono cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia su mano buscando sentir el ansiado cariño, Yamato descendió su cara y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla para después ir descendiendo con una serie de pequeños besos hasta llegar a su cuello donde comenzó a depositar a su vez pequeñas mordidas lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marca pero no para lastimarla, su mano izquierda lentamente fue pasando por su cintura donde se dio el lujo de apretar un poco hasta llegar a su pecho recorriendo de esta forma sus majestuosas curvas, sintiendo como su piel era recorrida su cuerpo comenzó a sentir sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, Yamato comenzó a masajear lentamente su pecho sobre la blusa; mientras con su boca seguía atacando su cuello, Sora lenta y tímidamente llevo sus manos hasta la base del cuello de Yamato acariciando sus suaves cabellos, este se desocupo por unos segundos de su cuello y la volvió a mirar intensamente para después unir de nueva cuenta sus labios, entrelazando esta vez sus lenguas en una batalla pasional, entrando y saliendo de su boca para succionar sus labios con profundidad lo que provoco que Sora dejara escapar uno que otro gemido ahogado, lo cual hizo que Yamato se excitará aun mas llevando una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y otra a su espalda la atrajo mas así colocándola muy pegada a el y a la pared en la que la recargo, el beso duro unos segundos mas hasta que se separaron en busca del tan esencial aire.

**-**Tranquila no te preocupes…

Las dudas de Sora al sentir su aliento golpear su rostro se disiparon, Yamato empezó a besar suavemente su oído, poco a poco bajo hacia el cuello de nuevo, lo beso lentamente, con ternura… pero desbordando pasión…

Sin resistirlo, Sora coloco sus manos en su cuello de nuevo, como reacción a sus besos juega con su ahora desordenado rubio cabello... disfrutando de cada beso que Yamato le daba, Sora sintió la necesidad recompensarlo así que jalo ligeramente su cabello hacia ella... y en cuanto lo hizo, miro sus labios rojos, entreabiertos y los beso... fue un beso intenso, romántico, lleno de pasión, sus lenguas jugaron conociéndose, explorando cada rincón del otro, reconociendo su sabor, sin perder contacto Yamato acaricio su cintura... Sora atrajo a ella su cuerpo, profundizando aún más el beso y desordenando mas su sedoso cabello, todo se volvió pasional, desesperado, desatando todo lo que llevaban tiempo deseando, deseo… Yamato la abrazo con fuerza, acariciando con mas fuerza su cintura una de sus manos hizo un recorrido por su suave pierna hasta donde terminaba su corta falda... mientras Yamato se deleitaba con el cuerpo de Sora, ella iniciaba un juego con sus inexpertas manos en su espalda hasta colarse por debajo de la plateada camisa, para ese momento ya no pensaba, solo sentía, quería hacerlo feliz, hacerlo sentir, tenerlo… quererlo… Yamato inició un recorrido por su muslo debajo de su falda, acariciando cada centímetro de su suave piel virgen para el... Sora hizo el mismo recorrido que Yamato, pero ella por su espalda hasta llegar a su pecho, acariciando con la yema de los dedos, suave, lento… mientras él se topo con sus glúteos, su ropa íntima, la cual, sin importancia traspasaron sus expertas manos para continuar acariciando, dándole a Sora un placer que nunca había conocido y que solo él había logrado hacerle sentir, ya no era solo el alcohol, realmente lo deseaban, quererse, sentirse, completar ese deseo consumiéndolos desde hacia tiempo, casi desde que se miraron a los ojos por primera vez…

Yamato sonrío al ver la reacción de Sora, quien se tenso adquiriendo un color rojizo en sus mejillas, e intentando esconderlo pego su rostro a su pecho, pero un suave gemido la delato, lo que provoco una extensa oleada de excitación en Yamato… Sin pensarlo acaricio más, sabía que le gustaba, su respiración y sentirla tensa se lo decían… sus manos exigían mas, y la exploración se volvió mas profunda…

Sora temblaba, sensaciones desconocidas la invadían, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada caricia, provocándole un placer indescriptible, de pronto como si se quedara sin fuerzas sus piernas de doblaron, por lo que Yamato la abrazo fuerte algo contrariado…

**-**¿Sora?-susurro algo dudoso.

**-**Yama-to…-susurro sin aire, él bajo la vista a su rostro y lo vio completamente rojo y con rastros de sudor, así como noto su respiración pausada, descontrolada totalmente, entonces comprendió… estaba excitada, ya no tenia control… sonriendo mas pronunciado ve sus ojos, cerrados, y la ve agitarse…

**-**Sora.-le hablo aún abrazándola.- ¿Me detengo?-susurro con el ultimo vestigio de cordura que le quedaba, Sora levanto su vista nublada, a sus profundos y excitados ojos, sacando fuerzas intentando reponerse acerco su rostro a él y beso suave su cuello… Yamato se estremeció… desabotono su camisa y la deslizo hasta el suelo, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, sorprendiéndolo, con las manos acariciando acerco sus labios a su oído, besándolos…

**-**Sigue.-susurro.

Yamato sonrió y beso de nuevo su cuello, y sin dejar de abrazarla la cargo recargando su cuerpo a la pared de la habitación de Sora, Sora rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su compañero y recorrió sus manos del pecho a la parte baja del cinturón, mientras besaba el cuello de Yamato tuvo que moverse para poder darle mas espacio para que el pudiera moverse libremente y quitarle la blusa, sin dejar de besar y ya sin la molesta ropa de por medio Yamato quito el sostén dejando al descubierto los firmes y Hermosos pezones de su compañera completamente excitados, provocando en su cuerpo una reacción inmediata al sentir sus labios sobre la piel de ella, que suspiraba y se movía con deseo, aumentando el deseo en Yamato de poseerla, Sora en sus movimientos sintió la excitación de su compañero al rozarlo, Yamato la abrazo y ahogo un gemido en su cuello, donde lo besaba, Sora dándose cuenta de que fue lo que provoco esa expresión de pasión, suavemente repitió el movimiento volviendo a rozar, sonrojada por el fuerte gemido que llego a su oído le sorprendió sentir que eso la excitaba mas de lo que estaba, saber que él lo disfrutaba…

Para Yamato esos ligeros roces lo hicieron sentirse casi en el cielo, tanto que por un momento se perdió en el deseo, ejerciendo mas presión en su cuerpo aprisionándola mas en la pared volvió su mano dentro de sus bragas, donde volvió a acariciar, intentando agradecer ese inocente movimiento que tanto lo excito, sabiendo que eso le encantaba decidió buscar mas, así con suaves movimientos sus dedos exploraron la zona mas inocente y pura de su cuerpo, Sora acelero su respiración y su cuerpo se tenso al sentir sus dedos introduciéndose en una nueva zona desconocida, pero contrario a lo que pensó del dolor, una descarga de placer la invadió, y no pudo esconder un ansiado gemido cuando sintió salir e intentar volver a entrar su dedo… Su respiración se acelero aún mas al sentir su contacto repetido, rozando con es parte que tanto le gustaba, sin evitarlo y sin siquiera percatarse Sora comenzó a mover su cadera al ritmo de los dedos de Yamato, agitada, y con su respiración sin control exclamo un ahogado gemido de placer al sentir como algo explotaba dentro de ella empapando los dedos de él…

Yamato se sorprendió al sentir el orgasmo de su compañera, no creyó que fuera a sentirlo cuando ni siquiera la había penetrado completamente, pero contrario a lo que todos pensarían, no se sintió decepcionado, al contrario, su cuerpo su excito mas al sentir que le hacía disfrutar a su ella, sintió cono Sora se relajaba y pensando que era todo su respiración se empezó a tranquilizar cuando su mano se retiro…

Sora se sentía en las nubes, nunca creyó llegar a sentir un orgasmo tan repentino y provocado por todo, pero ella no quiso terminarlo ahí, sabía que debía agradecerle a Yamato tal muestra de… pasión, así que un poco mas tranquila, con sus ojos aún reflejando deseo, le sonrió... se acercó mas a él, hasta saber que sintió el roce de su cuerpo con su masculinidad, mientras desabrochaba su cinturón…

Yamato estaba completamente sorprendido de la reacción de Sora, definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción de ella, así que en shock no hizo nada, hasta que sintió como su cinturón cayó al suelo y sintió como Sora lentamente, torturándolo bajaba la braga de su pantalón, en su proceso Sora rozaba con su mano el miembro erecto de Yamato, estremeciéndolo de placer, cerrando los ojos disfrutando cada tortura, por lo que ahora Sora sonreía…

Yamato siguiéndola volvió a cargarla al sentir que no soportaría mucho mas, Sora sonrío, su instinto le decía que hacer, su cerebro no trabajaba, algo dentro le susurraba que hacer, así que al verse nuevamente acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Yamato con sus piernas aún enredadas en su cuerpo bajo completamente el pantalón, dejándolo caer al suelo… Yamato se deshizo de la ropa que aún lo cubría y apreso con su cuerpo semidesnudo y quito su falda y bragas, para que ella pudiera sentir lo que le provoca.

Sora se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de él y se sonrojo aún mas al saber que ella estaba completamente desnuda, pero se quedo aún mas sorprendida al ver la excitación de Yamato, y queriendo excitarlo, movió sus caderas para acercarse a él, para sentirlo, pero ahora no con su mano, sino con... su intimidad...

Deslizó las manos dentro de sus bóxer hasta los glúteos para masajearlos suave pero firme... torturándolo... excitándolo… supo que eso lo excito enormemente...así que tomó sus manos y las entrelazó entre los suyos, Yamato se acerco nuevamente a su cuello y besándolo subió nuevamente a su oído…

**-**Me encantas…susurro.

Sus bóxer ya en el suelo... tomo sus senos con los labios, los acarició y estimulo sus pezones... quería excitarla nuevamente… Sora excitándose recorrió sus manos hasta su entrepierna y masajean, recorriendo cada rincón... ya no había ropa que los separara...

Yamato ya no cabía en si de placer, sus suaves movimientos provocaban deseos inigualables en él, su cuerpo quería formar parte de ella, sabiendo que no soportaría mucho mas tiempo la alejo de él, y la beso, un beso largo, apasionado, dejo de aprisionar su cuerpo y tomándola en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la coloco encima de la cama…

Separando su piernas con su rodilla se posiciono en el centro de ella, su punta lentamente comenzó a acariciar el área humedeciéndola aun mas de lo que estaba lentamente por fin comenzó a entrar en ella estaba tan húmeda, tan calidad.

Sora no sentía dolor, solo una inmensa sensación de placer al sentirlo dentro de ella, sin darse cuenta su boca trataba de ahogar sus suaves gemidos sobre el cuello de él, besando y cubriendo cada rincón, mientras se aferra a el, sus piernas en su cadera, y sus manos recorriendo su espalda... mordisqueaba un poco su cuello...

Yamato aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, cada vez más rápido y fuerte... Sora arqueo su espalda al sentirlo dentro, siguiendo el ritmo furioso de sus embestidas…

Minutos eternos pasaron hasta que una revolución se genero en sus cuerpos al llegar a un clímax desesperado, dejando salir un gemido ahogado en un furioso y apasionado beso como lo eran ellos dos...

Cansado Yamato reposo sobre y dentro de Sora, intentando tranquilizarse… levanto su rostro para mirarla, roja de excitación y llena de sudor, se acercó de nuevo a ella… besó de nuevo el cuello, y mordió ligeramente uno de sus oídos... ella sonrío y volteo a verlo, verla así, lo hizo sentir un placer que nunca antes había experimentado, provocando una excitación fuera de lo común que ella sintió y sorprendida le sonrió y beso al sentirlo de nuevo correrse dentro de ella, algo avergonzado escondió su rostro en el cuello ya que nunca antes le había pasado algo así y ella lo abrazo, y beso su cuello, oído y su boca agradecida, el abrió los ojos y la observo demostrándole lo bien que se sintió con ella… salio de ella poco a poco.

Sora se desplomo primero seguida de Yamato quien cayo sobre de ella, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, una sensación de vació la inundo al no tenerlo dentro de ella, este se recostó a su lado para después atraerla hasta su cuerpo dejándola reposar en su torso, para después rodearla con ambas manos.

_**AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL LEMON PARA EL QUE SE LO SALTO COMIENZE A LEER Y POR FAS CUANDO DEJEN REVIEW DIGANME SI LO LEYERON PARA VER SI EN LAS SIGUIENTE RELACIONES LO PONGO O NADA MAS HAGO COMO SI HUBIERA PASADO GRACIAS**_

-Tengo miedo.-dijo de repente Sora.

-A que.-la cuestiono Yamato, mirándola directamente a esos Hermosos ojos que lo cautivaron y lo embriagaron desde que los miro por primera vez por su color y también por la intensidad de esa mirada.

-A que no podamos salir vivos de esto, nos estamos arriesgando y no solo por mi sino por tu Hermano, Hikari, Kouji y Zoe, deberíamos hacerlo nosotros dos.

-SHHHH…-la silencio, colocándole un dedo en la boca.-no tengas miedo yo estoy aquí y ya veras como todo se solucionara, ahora duerme yo vigilare tu sueño y estaré aquí cuando abras los ojos.-y tal como lo prometió Yamato permaneció despierto acariciando su cabello y su espalda desnuda hasta que ella cayo rendida.-"Por lo menos ahora podré olvidarme de ti".

Sólo unas horas habían pasado y Yamato se encontraba totalmente dormido en la cama de Sora, mas esta se había levantado para entrenar y hacerle de comer a los demás ya que ese día le tocaba.

**POV´S DE YAMATO**

Al momento en que me empecé a desperezar note como la seda recorría libremente mi cuerpo aunque entre abrí los ojos y note que esa no era mi cama ya que al abrir los ojos las antes sabanas de seda color azul fuerte eran ahora de color negro y que el cuarto estaba decorado en colores negro, vino, dorado y rojo y la habitación en donde yo dormía era de colores blanco, plata, azul y verde por lo que no entendía pero de pronto todo se me vino a la mente.

-Takenouchi.-murmure para mi y me di la vuelta como impulsado un resorte para ver si a un lado de mi se encontraba la pelirroja y me preparaba para la sorpresa, mas sin embargo eso nunca sucedió ya que el otro lado de la cama se encontraba vació cosa que me desconcertó un poco ya que yo siempre me levanto muy temprano.

Pero no le di mas vueltas al asunto me levante tranquilamente y note que el cuarto de Takenouchi estaba exquisitamente decorado.-Me pregunto si los demás cuartos también están así en su decoración.-me puse tranquilamente la ropa que traía anoche ya que me encontraba demasiado acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas.

Pero al levantarme completamente aparte de más las sábanas y note una pequeña mancha entre las sábanas algo que no me cuadraba.

-No creo que Takenouchi haya sido virgen, ya que ellas son muy inexpertas y en cambio Takenouchi no lo parecía y aparte es una espía debe estar acostumbrada.-me dije mientras recordaba mentalmente el suceso de la noche anterior y aunque me disgustara un poco aceptarlo si que había disfrutado esa noche incluso mas que cuando fue mi primera vez cuando tenia quince años y fue por una misión fue algo totalmente fuera de lo común.

-Tal vez luego le diga a Takenouchi que lo repitamos no creo que se niegue.-me dije a mi mismo mientras salía muy campante de su habitación y me metía a la mía para bañarme.

Ya en la ducha cuando el agua empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo comencé a pensar seriamente en lo de anoche ya que fue algo totalmente fuera de serie y entonces repare en algo que hasta ahora no lo había notado y nunca en mi vida me había pasado.-NO ME PROTEGI.

A poco la necesidad de poseerla era tanta que incluso se me olvido ese detalle aunque claro al recordar su cuerpo me tuve que dar la razón de que eso era posible., eso era algo totalmente inconcebible pero luego me puse a pensar que si Takenouchi llevaba una vida sexual activa como lo imaginaba y por lo que había visto ella se protegería en contra de ese tipo de cosas ya que las pastillas anticonceptiva ahora en día no solo protegía a las mujeres de embarazos no deseados sino que también de enfermedades y aparte yo sabía que no tenía ninguna ya que siempre me protegía no era tan idiota para hacerlo a la ligera.

**FIN DE POV´S DE YAMATO**

**(N/A: ANTES DE CONTINUAR QUIERO QUE LAS CHICAS ME DEN SU OPINION SI O NO PERO ¿Cuál CREEN QUE SEA EL ACTOR QUE MEJOR ENCARNE A UN YAMATO YA CRECIDITO EN LEVE ACTION? A MI EN LO PERSONAL NO ME CAE NADA MAL TOM FELTOM YA SABEN EL QUE HACE DE DRACO MALFOY EN HARRY POTTER O INCLUSO BRAD PITT ES PASABLE PARA ASÍ UN POCO MAS NO SE GRANDE, NADA MAS IMAGINENSELO ASÍ EN EL PAPEL DE YAMATO (AQUÍ BABA DE LA AUTORA) LO SIENTO PERO TANTO YO COMO MIS AMIGAS ESTAMOS EMBOBADAS POR LOS ACTORES Y ME PUSE A PENSAR QUE NO ESTARIA MAL PARA PONERLO COMO YAMATO PERO NO SE USTEDES, POR QUE NO ME PONEN AL ACTOR QUE MEJOR LES GUSTARIA PARA INTERPRETAR A YAMATO Y POR QUE Y EN QUE PELI HA TRABAJADO POR SI NO ME HUBICO LO MISMO QUE CON SORA PARA ELLA NO SE AUN NO ESTOY TAN SEGURA TAL VEZ LA EMMA WATSON DE PELIRROJA POR QUE ESO ES IMPRESCINDIBLE BUENO CREO QUE MEJOR SEGUIMOS CON EL FIC QUE AUN FALTA UN POCO PERDON POR LA INTERUPCIÓN PERO NO PUDE RESISTIRLO.**

Al momento que termino de bañarse Yamato se puso su ropa para salir y tranquilamente fue a la cocina para desayunar algo pero al llegar se encontró con que nadie estaba comiendo así que pregunto el por que.

-¿Por qué no comen?

-Por que Sora aún no sirve el desayuno, se encuentra hablando por teléfono con unos representantes de una compañía disquera y al parecer no cumplieron con algo y ella se encuentra muy enojada.-dijo Takeru.

Momentos después Sora salió de la cocina con los platos de cada quien flotando detrás de ella y venia muy enojada.

-Chicos tengo que irme, necesito ir a Londres por unos días no se cuando regresare para entonces espero que puedan averiguar en donde se encuentran claramente Rika y Ryo, salgo en el próximo avión adiós.-explicó Sora al momento que subía las escaleras y minutos después bajaba con unas maletas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sora no se tardo tanto como esperaba a los dos días ya se encontraba de vuelta en Japón y fue en la mañana por lo que en la tardecita fue cuando decidieron ir a ver el terreno que aparentemente estaba abandonado después de que hubo un gran temblor y que fuera imposible sacar el material.

-Entonces saben lo que deben hacer ¿no?-preguntó Sora al momento que se terminaba de vestir como si fuera a salir en una cita las tres se encontraban en el estudio de Sora ya que ahí era en donde se encontraba todo el material de trabajo de la pelirroja.

-claro, debemos actuar como si no encontráramos a nuestras mascotas y estamos buscándolas.-dijo Zoe.

-Y los chicos intentaran detenerlas, por lo que aprovecharemos para investigar todo el terreno, para eso yo me transformare en gata ya que sería muy sospechoso que Takeru se trasforme en un perro-dijo Hikari.

-Así es pero también me transformaras a mí en una gata para cubrir más terreno ya que no me puedo transformar en una loba sino también sospecharan.-dijo Sora al momento en que se terminaba de acomodar los pendientes ya que a lo mejor había necesidad de fingir estar perdidas y con una apariencia mas femenina era mas seguro que les ayudaran.

-De acuerdo, pero creo que eso lo hará Takeru el tiene todo lo de las pócimas en este momento se encuentra con sus padres-dijo Hikari.

-¿Y por que tanta atención, bien sabe que esto también es importante.-dijo Sora.

-Es que los señores Ishida se van a ir a África después de todo nadie los buscara por allá.-contestó la castaña.

-Vaya, me alegro por ellos.-contestó ella.

-Y Yamato mas, desde que llegaron no han parado de decirle que se busque ya una novia fija para que forme una familia se enteraron de la vida sexual que lleva nuestro amigo y pues.-dijo Hikari entre risas.

-Aparte de que le dieron un curso de cómo llevar su sexualidad sin ser un libertino, así que mi querido primo estuvo recibiendo una cátedra tamaño regio acerca de sexualidad todo este tiempo.-se rió Zoe.

-Vaya, creo que dios si existe.-murmuro Sora sin que las demás la escucharan.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando las chicas bajaron notaron que los Ishida se estaban despidiendo los mas conmovidos eran Natsuko y Takeru ya que estaban algo tristes por que no se mirarían tan seguido y apenas tenía poco de haberse encontrado.

-Vamos Mamá, ya les prometimos que tanto Takeru como yo los visitaremos seguido.-dijo Yamato a su llorosa madre.

-No es por eso, eso lo tengo muy claro es que a lo mejor pronto me muero y tú sin una novia fija y andas como colibrí de chica en chica.-contestó ella.

-¡MAMA!-exclamo el algo abochornado por lo anterior.

-Es que es la verdad, tú necesitas a una chica a tu lado alguien responsable digo alguien como la señorita Takenouchi.-dijo Natsuko.

Eso genero algo de incomodidad entre los mencionados y entre los demás presentes en general ya que lo que decía la señora era algo totalmente imposible ya que incluso desde que Sora volvió de Londres su relación iba peor nada más se debía recordar la pelea del desayuno anterior.

**FLASH BACK**

_Todos se encontraban tranquilamente desayunando ese día Sora había regresado de Londres y la habían recibido con la noticia de que tenían ya un lugar en donde probablemente se encontraban Rika y Ryo lo cual puso visiblemente contenta a la pelirroja pero claro no todo podía ser perfecto._

_-Si sigues así te llevare a un parque para niños, pareces una de ellos con exceso de azúcar.-dijo Yamato a Sora._

_-Pues al menos no soy una amargada como cierta persona.-replicó de mal modo Sora._

_-¿A quien le estas diciendo amargado?-pregunto furioso Yamato._

_-Si el saco te queda.-dijo Sora._

_-Chicos ya basta siempre están como perros y gatos.-dijo enfadado Kouji._

_-Este tuvo la culpa.-dijo de inmediato Sora._

_-Eso no es cierto Takenouchi.-replicó Yamato airado._

_-Si._

_-No._

_-Que si._

_-Que no._

_-Que si._

_-Que no._

_-Que si._

_-Que no y punto._

_Cuando Sora iba a replicar todos le taparon la boca para que no le dijera nada y ella solo los miro molesta._

_-A la próxima no intentes ponerte contra mí.-dijo Yamato._

_-Ahora si.-dijo Sora y le lanzó una bola de fuego y enseguida saco su arma que era una guadaña pero Yamato no se quedo atrás y también le lanzó una corriente de aire y saco su arma que era su alabarda una espada con un mango muy largo permitiendo que se pudiera girar sobre si misma._

_Y así ambos se enzarzaron a una pelea de filos y los demás solo huían de ellos ya que no miraban hacia donde iban solo se centraban en atacar al otro lo mas que se pudiera hasta que claro Hikari decidió lanzar un hechizo que los separo de golpe y Takeru una poción que los entumió._

_-Bueno ya déjense de tonterías.-dijo Hikari enojada._

_-Parecen niños pequeños.-replicó Takeru._

_-Así es, les debería dar vergüenza.-dijo Zoe._

_-Se supone que son los líderes de grupo y se la pasan peleando.-completo Kouji._

_Los dos chicos se quedaron callados mientras miraban a otra parte enojados ya que ellos sabían que aun tenían problemas pendientes pero ninguno quería hablar directamente acerca de ello ya que pues no sabían que fue para el otro y no querían razón para verse humillados._

_**END FLAS BACK**_

-Madre, lo siento pero creo que lo que dices son puras incoherencias.-dijo Yamato de inmediato.

-Pero si es perfecta, es inteligente, bonita, emprendedora, responsable y aparte sabrá entender lo que es ser espía ya que también es una.-dijo Natsuko empecinada.

-Perdón, señora Ishida pero como usted creo que habrá comprobado su hijo y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, y aparte eso seria muy peligroso para nosotros.-dijo educadamente Sora.

-Bueno, pero aún así creo que tú serias la novia perfecta para mi Yamato Sora.-dijo Natsuko.

-Mamá creo que se les hace tarde deben irse.-dijo Yamato empujando un poco a su madre.

-Tienes razón bueno nos vemos después adiós chicos, un gusto conocerlos a todos por cierto hijo yo concuerdo perfectamente con tu madre.-se despidió Hiroaki.

-¡PAPA!-dijo Yamato enojado.

-Adiós.-respondieron al unísono todos un poco risueños.

-Bueno creo que eso fue todo en lo que llegan Ishida y Takeru nosotros nos iremos yendo al lugar en donde supuestamente están Rika y Ryo entendido quiero que todos estén alerta, bueno andando.-dijo Sora.

-De acuerdo, pero Takenouchi no hagan nada hasta que lleguemos nosotros.-dijo Yamato.

-Como digas.-dijo Sora con algo de desdén.

Fue así como los padres de ambos rubios se marcharon con destino a África y mientras los agentes de campo se marcharon rumbo a un terreno abandonado que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad se fueron en unas motocicletas camaleónicas que sus equipos habían desarrollado en conjunto.

Cuando llegaron se prepararon para entrar a ese recinto Sora y Hikari.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**SPOLIER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**_

_**-Como te atreves a pelearte aquí.-exclamó totalmente furiosa.**_

**_-Lo siento pero es algo que no puedo evitar.-dijo el mirándola intensamente_**

**_-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar que yo conozco?-le dijo seductoramente al castaño._**

_**-Ya se por que estamos relacionados.**_

_**-Quieres decir que fuimos…**_

_**-Chicos, nosotros hemos decidido casarnos.-dijeron ellos agarrados de la mano.**_

_**Y contagiados por el espíritu de matrimonio hubo otros que también desearon hacer lo mismo por lo que la casa estaba hecha un caos lo que algunos aprovechaban eso al máximo.**_

_**-Quiero pedirte algo.-dijo algo nervioso por lo que ella se volvió algo confusa.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**_Bien en este capitulo como podran ver me enfoque solo en la fiesta y la sorpresa aunque claro puse algo que no se si fue del agrado de todos ya que fue un Lemmon y a decir la verdad fue el primero que escribi tuve que borrarlo no se unas dies veces, aparte como veran ya pronto veran de nuevo a Rika y a Ryo y se contara todo lo que pasaron en el tiempo que estuvieron recluidos lo unico que no se es cuando no se si en el siguiente o despues ya vere que pienso, la verdad ahora ya me siento un poco mejor ya que hace unos días estaba fatal y todo por culpa de un comentario si se pasaron por el song-fic me creeran que lo hice en media hora solo me fluyeron las palabras pero bueno me hice la promesa de que a pesar de lo que digan ya no me importara me hice por así decirlo una coraza pero claro eso no afectara mi forma de escribir de eso me encargo yo ya que ustedes son muy importantes para mi y no sería justo que por mi culpa ustedes pagen el precio de mis acciones._**

**_Bueno eso es todo aparte ando toda nerviosa para mañan tengo que hacer una biografía de Heberto Castro y traducirla al ingles aparte que contestar una trivia en Ingles como de cuantos años tenía la prncesa Diana cuando murio quien fue Nelson MAndela, que invento MArconi y cosas por el estilo y en ingles algo que se me da fatal, aparte me tengo que poner ha hacer un triptico de Etica sobre la fauna y lo que la esta afectando y me dijeron que voy a bailar en Junio de nuevo y con coreografía en Irlandes y pues eso es de nervios a aparte tengo también mañana tres espociciones dos en ingles y una de informatica y a la tonta de mi se le ocurrió de las artes plasticas bueno mejor los dejo para poder terminar mi tarea como ven aun así se los subí._**

**_Sayonara._**

**_Dark angel love_**


	14. El regreso de dos

**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. _**

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**EL REGRESO DE DOS**_

Los chicos se encontraban ya en el terreno baldío a las afueras de la ciudad y notaron que todo estaba en calma algo que no sería del todo incorrecto sino fuera por que ese terreno iba a ser un gran hotel pero por culpa de un derrumbe no pudieron hacer nada y todos los elementos utilizados hasta ese momento no pudieron ser recuperados algo raro viniendo de un empresario anónimo claro que los chicos ya sabían que eran los de ángelus.

-Bien creo que es el momento Takeru. -dijo Sora.

Takeru la obedeció y le lanzó una pócima que transformo a Sora en una gatita de color negro y Hikari se transformo en una gatita de color castaño y ojos castaños, ambas se adentraron al edificio a medio construir mientras que los otros se dedicaban a revisar los alrededores y miraban si no había nada que pudiera interferir en la misión.

-Takeru. -le llamaron de su brazalete.

-¿Si Patamon? -pregunto algo distraído.

-Bueno, es que quería preguntarte algo.

-Dispara. -contestó el

-¿Cómo se le pide a una mujer matrimonio? -pregunto el Digimon a lo que Takeru casi se desmaya de la impresión de que si Patamon le hubiera preguntado eso.

-Bueno… este… se le pide mientras están en una cena romántica y estas completamente seguro de que ella te ama. -le dijo totalmente rojo Takeru a su camarada.

-Vaya, es que le quiero pedir a Gatomon que se case conmigo. -respondió sin tapujos el digimon naranja.

-Bueno, pues buena suerte amigo.

Después de eso corto la comunicación con su digimon y fue a donde se encontraba su hermano.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó este en cuanto llego a su lado.

-Es que Patamon me pregunto que como se le dice a una mujer que se quiere casar con ella.

-Vaya, creo que Patamon es mas aventado que tu. -le dijo su hermano mientras se reía.

-No te rías, que no ves que si es muy difícil pedírselo a una mujer, son puros nervios, que ¿acaso tu no piensas decirle nunca a nadie que te quieres casar con ella?

-No lo se, no estoy todavía listo para ese paso, prefiero seguir disfrutando de la vida.

-¿Y cuando ya estés listo a quien se lo vas a pedir? -preguntó curioso Takeru por la muchacha que escogería su hermano para casarse.

-Cuando la encuentre lo sabré. -le contestó simplemente aunque claro a su mente llegó la imagen de cierta chica.

-De acuerdo. -no muy convencido de lo dicho por su hermano.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Kouji. -llamó Zoe a su novio mientras este miraba al horizonte.

-¿Si?

-Siento que, no se estas muy distante desde que llegaron los padres de Takeru. -dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Perdón pero es que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. -se excuso el mientras se sentaba en el pasto y se recargaba en el árbol.

-¿Cómo que? nunca compartes tus inquietudes conmigo Kouji ¿Qué no me tienes confianza? -preguntó herida y llorosa.

Kouji se sintió muy mal al ver a Zoe en ese estado y más sabiendo que era por su culpa, pero es que como decirle sus inquietudes, hasta ese momento de su vida solo se las había dicho a Sora pero creyó que ya no podría y ya no se miraban como antes, ella era más distante y el estaba con Zoe.

-Si te la tengo, pero es que…

-¿Es que, que, no ves que si esto sigue así me voy a morir por la preocupación, si esto va a ser así lo mejor será que nos separemos. -dijo ella muy triste mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de el.

-Eso es lo que menos deseo, es que como poder decirte que tengo miedo de perderte de que te pase algo y yo no pueda evitarlo mas que ver tu muerte sin poderte ayudar, ya perdí a un ser muy querido así y no quiero volver a experimentar eso en mi vida. -le dijo el mientras la abrazaba y se apoyaba en su regazo como un niño pequeño e indefenso.

-Perdóname. -dijo simplemente Zoe.

-¿Por qué?

-Por pensar que no me amabas y que por eso estabas distante. -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

El solo la beso lo mas tiernamente que pudo ya que también estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y a lo lejos dos personas los observaban.

-Me alegra que esos dos hayan arreglado al fin sus conflictos. -dijo Takeru.

-Algo me dice que Zoe y el terminaran casados. -dijo Yamato mientras los observaba.

-Yo también lo creo hermano, pero primero debemos acabar con Light Devil y ángelus. -dijo Takeru con rabia.

-Es cierto, Hikari y Takenouchi se están tardando demasiado. -dijo Yamato algo fastidiado.

-Vamos hermano no puede ser tan rápido si no quieren ser descubiertas. -dijo Takeru y su dispositivo comenzó a sonar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hikari y Sora se encontraban ya dentro del depositó y todavía no las habían descubierto.

-"Parece que fue una trampa". -dijo Hikari.

-"No, siento la presencia de Rika aunque esta muy debilitada, antes no la sentía por que tiene un campo protector que lo impide, pero estando nosotras adentro"

-"No puede impedirlo"

-"Así es, mira es por este lugar". -dijo Sora mientras corría velozmente hacia pisos mas abajo y de pronto se detuvo puesto que cercas de ellas miraron a guaridas que por lo que Sora noto eran de ángelus

-"Espera, debemos cuidarnos de ellos por que no te multiplicas". -propuso Sora.

-"Claro". -Hikari se multiplico pero claro gracias a unos hechizos todos los gatos se miraban diferentes y todos ellos atacaron a los guardias quienes gritaron de dolor.

-"Bueno sigamos"

Anduvieron por un buen rato sin saber a donde ir cuando Sora volvió a sentir la energía de su hermana al parecer le estaban haciendo algo por lo que se encontraba muy agitada.

-"Maldición pobres de ellos se le hacen algo a mi hermana". -dijo Sora y salió disparada hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba la energía, agradecía que solo ella y Kouji pudieran sentirla por ser familiares de sangre por lo que se aproximo de inmediato a la habitación en donde se encontraba y lo que vio la dejo paralizada.

Rika estaba siendo torturada ya que la tenían agarrada de ambas manos hacia arriba y con los pies colgando y le mandaban descargas eléctricas y pudo ver como Ryo se miraba totalmente impotente ya que estaba encadenado hacia la pared y al parecer las cadenas eran totalmente resistibles a sus poderes.

-Por última vez White Dinosaur ¿en donde están tus compañeros y como podremos localizarlos, aparte de lo que tú equipo ha averiguado? -pregunto un encapuchado.

-No lo se ya que yo no soy White Dinosaur. -respondió Ryo. "Dejen de lastimar a Rika ella no tiene la culpa de nada"

-Muy bien. -y otra descarga a Rika la cual solo emitía débiles quejidos por lo que Sora dedujo que ya tenía tiempo con esa clase de tortura.

-Déjenla en paz ella no tiene la culpa de nada mejor tortúrenme a mi. -dijo Ryo.

-Tu resistirás aun más que ella, aparte ¿crees que no sabemos quien es ella, es Rika Nonaka una modelo y tenista profesional, si pidiéramos rescate seguramente su hermana nos pagaría enseguida pero de seguro ni se ha dado cuenta de su desaparición después de todo tu equipo debe haberlo cubierto todo. -dijo el otro encapuchado.

Sora no resistió eso, debía acabar con ese maldito martirio por lo que llamó a su hermana.

-"Rika". -llamó mentalmente.

-"¿Sora?". -pregunto ella confusa.

-"Así es".

-"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

-"Tengo mis soplones, te sacaran de aquí otros yo no puedo, se supone que no debe haber sospechas de que el equipo Black este enterado y entrometido en esto, no te preocupes confía en el que te saque de aquí solo te digo que va a ser rubio".

-"De acuerdo hermana".

-"Andando".

Sora enseguida le hizo una señal a Hikari la cual se comunico con Takeru.

-Takeru ya estamos en posición, beberemos la poción. -dijo Hikari a su novio.

-Primero Sora y Yamato. -le contestó el, los aludidos solo respondieron afirmativamente.

Contaron hasta tres y se tomaron una poción de color verde menta y al instante se intercambiaron de lugares ya que Sora apareció a lado de Takeru y Yamato del de Hikari, este de inmediato se transformo en White Wolf.

-Es nuestro turno Hikari. -dijo Takeru.

-Si.

Y así como ocurrió anteriormente los dos chicos intercambiaron lugares.

-Bueno hermanito es hora de jugar. -dijo White Wolf e interrumpieron en la habitación con sus armas totalmente modificadas por ambos equipos y los de ángelus no pudieron hacer nada y la verdad les sorprendió ver el estado en que se encontraba Rika totalmente como si estuviera muerta y con la mirada perdida.

Después de todo la habían torturado con casi todo menos con cuchillos cosa que ella lamento ya que si se los hubieran acercado ella habría podido quitárselos fácilmente y hubieran escapado de ahí.

Mientras iban saliendo evitaron hablar ya que Rika aun se encontraba semi-inconsciente y no querían hablar de más ya que sabían que la única que podía controlarla era su hermana mayor y preferían que ella estuviera presente cuando se enterara de la noticia.

Después de unos cuantos minutos salieron de la guarida ya que Sora y Hikari se encargaron de marcarles el camino de salida así que salieron rápidamente los demás ya no estaban ahí ya que aprovecharon para irse de ese lugar y no levantar demasiadas sospechas.

-Vamos chicos, se nos acaba el tiempo. -apremió White Wolf.

-Disculpe pero ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Ryo como para despistar.

-Ryo, te espera una gran sorpresa cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino final. -dijo White Wolf.

Ryo se sorprendió al ver que llegaban a la casa de Rika y Rika aun más, ya que no estaba tan segura de lo que le esperaría dentro de ella y cuando vio a su hermana solo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Tranquila, todo paso, creo que es momento de que les expliquemos todo Black Fox. -dijo su hermana algo fuerte que Ryo enseguida escucho.

-¿Black Fox¿eres Black Fox y nunca me lo dijiste? -preguntó totalmente sorprendido y dolido.

-Calma, White Dinosaur, todo será explicado. -dijo Yamato mientras se quitaba la mascara.

-¿Y tu eres White Dinosaur y tampoco me dijiste nada? -grito Rika totalmente histérica. - ¿Yo que no use mis poderes para que no corrieras mas peligro y no dijiste nada? -gritó incrédula

-Pues por que yo tampoco quería exponerte al peligro. -grito Ryo.

-Eres un imbecil Akiyama. -gritó Rika mientras se iba del lugar.

-Yo hablare con ella y le explicare la situación mientras ustedes hacen lo propio con Ryo. -dijo Sora. -Kouji quiero que prepares lo de siempre y Henry ¿podrías subirlo tu?

-Claro. -respondieron los dos.

-Bien.

Sora se fue y Yamato se llevo a Ryo junto con Takeru y Zoe a la sala en donde los cuales comenzaron a explicarle todo lo que había pasado ya que el estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado y mirando como torturaban a su pelirroja y ahora comprendía por que ella había aguantado todo ese tiempo.

-¿Y bien alguna pregunta? -preguntó Yamato.

-Si. Como demonios se les ocurrió unirse a el equipo Black, se supone que son nuestros enemigos. -gritó totalmente fuera de si Ryo.

-Era para salvarte idiota. -gritó enfadado Takeru.

-Aun así, hubiera preferido mil veces ser asesinado por ángelus que deberles algo a el equipo Black. -escupió.

-Pues lo siento mucho pero ahora les debes tu vida y la de nosotros si no fuera por Takenouchi, Takeru y yo estaríamos muertos. -dijo Yamato enojado.

-¿Ahora defiendes a la pelirroja Yama? Parece que ahora tu estas enamorado de ella. -dijo con asco Ryo.

-No lo estoy, es solo que le debo la vida eso se llama gratitud, aparte si no fuera por ella nos habrían capturado hace mucho por no tener una tapadera convincente. -dijo Yamato.

-Como digas, yo me largo. -dijo Ryo.

-Tú no te vas. -dijo una voz.

-Y tú no me vas a ordenar. -contestó de mala gana Ryo.

-Pues entonces será a la mala. -contesto Sora al momento que atacaba a Ryo. -de veras que eres un cabezota, estas peor que Ishida y eso es decir demasiado, creí que White Dinosaur aceptaría las cosas pero veo que eres un inmaduro, aun no comprendo como puedes ser fuerte Akiyama no eres mas que un niño mimado. -dijo Sora con indiferencia.

-Tú no sabes nada. -dijo jadeante Ryo. -no sabes por lo que yo he pasado. -terminó murmurando.

-Y tú tampoco sabes por lo que nosotros hemos pasado, si nosotros lo hubiéramos deseados te hubiéramos dejado ahí y solo nos hubiéramos llevado a Rika, después de todo yo fui la que recibió el pitazo de que los habían capturado. -terminó la pelirroja.

-Nosotros no necesitábamos de su ayuda.

Sora suspiro al ver que era imposible hablar con el. -Espero que reacciones a tiempo Akiyama o podrías perder algo valioso para ti. -le dijo antes de marcharse.

Todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos por lo dicho por ella.

-Bueno¿Cuándo nos vamos de aquí? -preguntó Ryo.

-Nos iremos cuando hayamos acabado con Light Devil y Ángelus. -contestó Yamato tajantemente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**MOMENTOS ANTES EN LA HABITACIÓN DE Black Fox**

Rika entro a la habitación sostenida por Sora ya que esta se encontraba muy débil.

-¿Sora? -preguntó Rika.

-¿Si?

-Lo siento, creo que todo fue mi culpa por no haber dejado que Renamon me acompañara. -dijo Rika.

-No fue culpa tuya Rika sino mía. -respondió la zorra amarilla apareciendo en la habitación.

-Renamon. -dijo la pelirroja emocionada y la abrazo lo que sorprendió a la digimon, después de todo su compañera no era muy expresiva con sus sentimientos.

-No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante me pondré a trabajar en ser más expresiva con mis sentimientos. -dijo Rika y después se dirigió a su cama.

-Pero ahora debes descansar hermana. -dijo Sora con gran ternura.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando me enfermo por que así, tu eres la que me cuida y te muestras cariñosa. -dijo Rika con una sonrisa.

-Veo que te hizo para bien haber sido capturada por los de ángelus. -expreso Sora muy sonriente.

-En cierta manera me alegra, me ayuda a ver las cosas de otra perspectiva. -dijo ella. -Y también a conocer quien era el verdadero Ryo Akiyama. -dijo con voz apagada.

-No te preocupes ya veras que todo se solucionara. -dijo una voz desde la puerta. -era Henry el primo de Suzie y era por esa razón que ellos se conocían desde mucho antes.

-Gracias por tu comentario Henry. -dijo Rika.

-Bueno los dejo, debo atender unos asuntos, Henry ¿podrías quedarte con mi hermana mientras se duerme?

-Claro, así nos ponemos al corriente de nuestras vidas. -contestó el con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. -corroboro la pelirroja violácea.

La pelirroja se fue de ahí y los dejo solos en la habitación de su hermana "Si Ryo no anda con cuidado el amor se acabara ¿Quién será mejor para Rika¿Ryo o Henry, solo se que a uno se le romperá el corazón por la decisión que ella tome y creo que la reacción de Ryo no fue por el buen camino, será mejor que vaya a ver que hace el equipo White". -pensó dirigiéndose a la sala y con una sorpresa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Varios días habían pasado y el ambiente era algo tenso ya que Sora y Yamato seguían con sus guerras cosa que no sorprendió a Rika y Ryo aunque si la cantidad de destrozos, ellos habían sido notificados de los sucesos que habían pasado durante su ausencia y a Rika le sorprendió que Kouji tomara su lugar y se la paso riendo al verlo con su apariencia, Rika no hablaba con Ryo y se la pasaba con Henry cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta a Ryo por la cercanía del peliazul con la pelirroja, así que un día en que se o encontró a solas…

-¿Oye tu desde cuando conoces a Rika? -preguntó enojado Ryo.

-desde que tenemos 18 años. -contestó el alzándose de hombros.

-¿Tanto?

-Así es, no la conocí por los equipos si no por que era amiga de Suzie y ella es mi prima, ahora si me disculpas iré al parque de atracciones con ella. -dijo Henry y Ryo no lo soporto por la arrogancia que el mostró así que lo golpeo en la mejilla enviándolo al suelo, pero claro que Henry no se quedo atrás y lo cogió por la cintura y lo tiro al suelo y encima de el, comenzó a golpearlo cosa que Ryo se quedo sorprendido y apenas si se defendía.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? -pregunto enojado la persona que llego.

-Rika. -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo se atreven a pelearse aquí¡¡-exclamo totalmente furiosa la pelirroja.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Nonaka. -expecto furioso Ryo.

-Claro que si, si con el que te peleas es con Henry. -dijo ella.

Esa afirmación le calo en lo profundo de su corazón a Ryo y más al ver que Rika tomaba del brazo a Henry y se iban los dos juntos, más no contó con quien alguien presenciaría la escena.

-Henry ¿Por qué te peleaste con Ryo? -preguntó algo enojada Rika.

-Es que fue por algo que no pude evitar. -dijo mirándola intensamente.

-Ah. -fue lo único que respondió la pelirroja Nonaka.

Y así ambos se marcharon al parque de diversiones.

-Solo espero que Rika sepa lo que esta haciendo. -dijo una zorra amarilla mientras miraba a los dos humanos. –Aunque no quisiera compartir mi habitación con Terietmon.

Ambos chicos se divirtieron en el parque aunque claro inconscientemente Rika comparaba a Henry con Ryo cosa que no era muy bien vista por ella y se recriminaba por pensar en el a pesar de que el no aceptaba que ella fuera Black Fox.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron con que todos estaban en una reunión al parecer de gran importancia ya que todos estaban serios.

-Bueno¿Qué es lo que me quieren decir? -preguntó Sora impaciente mientras Henry y Rika se sentaban.

-Es que… Yolei y Yo queríamos pedirte que…-empezó Ken no muy convencido.

-Es que queríamos pedirte permiso para ver que si podríamos casarnos. -dijo Yolei en auxilió de su novio.

-¿Cómo?

-Chicos, nosotros hemos decidido casarnos. -dijeron ellos agarrados de la mano.

-Felicidades. -dijo Zoe encantada de que hubiera una fiesta.

-Yo los apoyo. -dijo Mimi. -pero debo ser una de tus damas.

-Claro que si. -contestó muy emocionada Yolei.

-Muy bien, solo no quiero disparates de acuerdo chicos y una cosa yo seré su madrina de vestidos. -dijo Sora muy seria pero no por eso pudo evitar el caluroso abrazo que le dio la chica de pelo lila.

-Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de las bebidas. -se ofreció Yamato.

-Gracias. -dijo Ken sonriente.

-Bueno entonces manos a la obra, claro que en la noche habrá reunión necesito saber lo que han averiguado todos. -dijo Sora.

-Así es, también las armas y los lugares de reunión de Light Devil y Ángelus. -dijo Yamato.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo aunque eso no disminuyo los ánimos de los chicos por la inminente boda, solo había alguien que no compartía los ideales de sus compañeros y ese era claro esta Ryo Akiyama, el cual estaba con una cara de celos que no podía con ella.

-Vamos Ryo, tu eres de los que dicen que para chicas hay muchas, no tienes por que ser así, consíguete otra. -dijo Yamato.

-Tal vez tengas razón Yama. -dijo un no muy convencido Ryo.

-Pues claro, mira que te parece si nos vamos ya, se supone que tendremos una reunión de la banda en la cochera de Akira y pues también que tu estuviste enfermo y que cierta pelirroja te cuido entendido. -recalco Yamato.

-Claro, no habrá problema, por cierto la que me cuido y con mucho esmero ¿fue Sora verdad? -dijo el, y no noto la incomodidad de Yamato por la mención.

Así llegaron a la cochera del compañero y pues cuando llegaron los dos muchachos recibieron con gusto a Ryo alegres de verlo tan repuesto.

-Hombre, que bueno que regresas así va ser más divertido. -dijo Akira.

-Pero no creo que haya sufrido demasiado, después de todo lo cuido su chica. -dijo Mibu.

Ambos chicos no notaron la cara de incomodidad que puso Ryo al recordar a Rika y como se habían enterado de que ella era Black Fox y si lo pensaba bien no había sido para tanto pero su orgullo podía más con el.

-¿Bueno entonces que se ha decidido? -preguntó Yamato.

-No lo sabemos Yama, sería exponernos demasiado al fracaso. -dijo Mibu.

-Es cierto, perderíamos incluso la popularidad que ahora tenemos. -concluyó Akira.

-¿Entonces aun no se quieren arriesgar?

-No, mejor esperemos unos meses más.

-De acuerdo, entonces a practicar. -dijo Yamato.

Y se pusieron a diseñar nuevas canciones y a probar otros ritmos, durante toda la tarde y les espero una sorpresa al llegar a la casa ya que parecía una de locos por que todos se encontraban de un lado para otro hasta que un grito resonó por toda la casa.

-¡Con un demonio, ya decídete no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo eres mas desesperante que Ishida!-grito la pelirroja Takenouchi saliendo de una habitación totalmente fúrica cosa que sorprendió a mas de uno ya que nunca la habían visto perder la compostura incluso con Yamato solo alzaba la voz pero hasta ahí.

-Vaya creo que Yolei si sabe como sacar de sus casillas a Takenouchi. -dijo Ryo.

-Ven, tenemos que empezar la reunión. -dijo Yamato.

Todos se dirigieron al sótano que era el lugar en donde se celebraban las reuniones, Rika y Ryo aun no se acostumbraban a verlos a todos juntos.

-Bueno quiero saber todo. -dijo Yamato.

-La verdad, en primera es que ustedes ocho tienen algo en común. -dijo Izzi.

-Y es que tienen unas extrañas marcas con formas y solo son en equipo de dos, son binas, por decir Takeru y Hikari tienen la forma de luna, Kouji y Zoe de estrella, Rika y Ryo tienen una con forma de la hoja de un cerezo, mientras que Sora y Yamato tienen una mucho mas elaborada por lo que de inmediato supimos que fueron elaboradas ya que ellos tienen al Ying-Yang, pero lo que no sabemos es por que. -dijo Ken.

-Yo si. -dijo de pronto alguien.

-¿Hermano? -preguntó confusa Hikari.

-Si, me entere cuando estaba espiando a nuestros padres y la verdad nunca quise decir nada. -dijo Tai mirando el suelo. - Cuando eras pequeña fuiste hospitalizada, lo que te hizo que te llevaran a Londres y después mis padres se enteraron que hicieron contigo pruebas genéticas junto con otros bebes y niños, nos dimos cuenta que fue la C.P.V.H, y fue justo antes de que se separaran los jefes de Light Devil y Dark Ángel, la razón por la que lo hicieron no lo se.

-Yo si. -dijo Cody.

-Es cierto, habíamos basado una teoría y con lo que Dijo Tai nos la confirma, hay unos datos de que hace años ocho niños pequeños fueron expuestos a pruebas genéticas en donde les injertaron ADN de supuestamente los Dioses Griegos, sabemos que el ADN fue de Atenea, Ares, Afrodita, Apolo, Persefone, Hermes, Artemisa, Poseidón, Démeter y Hefesto, a dos de ellos se les puso dos y al resto uno, murieron muchos niños antes de hallar a los adecuados. -dijo Yolei muy triste.

-¿Quieres decir que nosotros somos esos niños? -preguntó totalmente incrédulo Ryo.

-Así es, solo faltaría averiguar quien es quien. -dijo Izzi.

-Nos falta información aparte la profecía no se puede traducir hemos intentado de todo, por lo que necesitaremos mucho mas tiempo, pero lo que sabemos es que los respectivos jefes de las organizaciones querían utilizar sus poderes pero hubo un desacuerdo de opiniones y se separaron. -dijo Ken.

-Bien, entonces nos pondremos a eso cuando ustedes se casen.

-Adivinen que. -dijo de pronto Mimi con voz cantarina.

Todos se voltearon a verla expectantes por lo que iba a decir.

-Koushiro y yo hemos decidido casarnos también. -dijo radiante, Yamato solo puso cara de horror por el pobre de su amigo por la futura esposa que se cargaría.

-Felicidades. -saltó Yolei.

-Así es. -corroboró Zoe.

-Ustedes están locas. -dijo Rika mirándolas.

-Vaya, parece que va a ver muchas bodas por aquí. -dijo una vocecita.

-¿Patamon?

-Es que Gatomon y yo nos hemos decidido casara también. -dijo el digimon naranja.

Todos estaban con una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa que no podían con ella, por la sorpresita.

-Ellos no serán los únicos. -dijo Kazemon entrando con Beowulfmon.

-Oh dios mío que hice para merecer esto. -se quejaron Yamato y Sora internamente por todo el desbarajuste que se les venía encima.

Ya que todos sin excepción se encontraban hablando de todo lo que habría y a quienes les celebrarían aprovechando la fiesta y los adornos y como sería lo que usarían.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tres meses después de que les dieran la noticia de la boda todo estaba listo pero toda la casa era un caos por las inminentes bodas ya que todos querían que saliera perfecto y como también invitaron a sus familiares a Sora le toco pagar todo lo de los vestuarios y diseñarlos mientras que a Yamato la música y a ambos el salón, los demás se encargaron de la comida y bebida.

Estaba Sora en la noche intentando no dormirse ya que aun le quedaba por hacer un vestido de novia que era el de Mimi, se encontraba con una bata de seda color rojo y debajo solo traía el camisón de color negro y estaba descalza.

-Vaya nunca creí que Mimi sería tan difícil de complacer. -dijo Sora mientras intentaba alcanzar el tarro del café.

-Dímelo a mi, yo he tenido que soportarla mas tiempo que tu. -dijo una voz masculina a lo que Sora de inmediato se volteó reconociendo a su dueño.

La verdad desde que paso ese incidente ni Sora ni Yamato habían estado a solas en alguna habitación o lugar ya que aun no sabían muy bien como reaccionaria el otro por lo que la pelirroja decidió actuar como si nada.

-La verdad es que es insoportable, no se como pudo llegar a ser parte del equipo White, digo a pesar de todo son muy buenos. -admitió Sora.

-Así es. -dijo el mientras usaba sus poderes sobre el aire y sostenía el tarro del café sacándola del alcance de la pelirroja mientras el estaba cómodamente recargado en la mesa de la cocina.

-Dame acá. -dijo le pelirroja acercándose a el.

Claro que para evitar eso, el se recorrió en la mesa y ella se subió a la misma para intentar agarrar el tarro, cosa que hubiera estado normalita sino fuera por que el solo estaba con el pantalón de satín y ella con la bata y el camisón que por cierto esta se abrió un poco dejando entrever el camisón rebelando un poco sus pechos los cuales estaba cerca del rostro de Yamato y cuando se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de la situación fue como si entraran en trance ya que ella se sentó en la mesa y el se acerco a ella y no se supo quien fue el que acorto la distancia y comenzaron a besarse como si nunca se hubieran besado, en un beso desesperado, Yamato tumbo en la mesa a Sora la cual enredo sus piernas a la cintura de Yamato mientras lo besaba y acariciaba, mientras que el iba recorriendo con sus manos los muslos de Sora y comenzaba a desabrochar el nudo de la bata y ella le besaba el cuello mordiéndolo ligeramente cosa que dejo una pequeña marca y cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo…

ZAZ. -un portazo se escucho en la casa y lo que los dejo con mal cuerpo por la situación y de inmediato se intentaron arreglar las ropas y fue uno y después el otro dejando por cierto olvidado el tarro de café.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso y se encontraron a un Ryo totalmente furioso.

-¿Qué te pasa Ryo? -preguntó Yamato, y Sora aprovecho para escabullirse sin que Ryo la viera y haciendo parecer que salía de la habitación.

-Es que la maldita Nonaka es una vil puta. -grito Ryo totalmente dolido.

Sora se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto Yamato también impresionado.

-Iba yo a disculparme por haber actuado así y la acabo de encontrar con Henry en su habitación.

Eso sorprendió a los dos líderes, por lo que Sora fue de inmediato a la habitación de su hermana y claro que lo que encontró era lo peor ya que al aparecer ni a Henry y a Rika les importo la intromisión de Ryo y siguieron con lo suyo es más ambos estaban ya muy ocupados en intentar que no los oyeran.

-RIKA NONAKA QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO. -gritó Sora.

-Sora. -dijo asustada la otra pelirroja tapándose con la sabana totalmente sonrojada.

-Este creo que yo mejor me voy. -dijo Henry totalmente apurado.

-Claro pero antes. -dijo Sora y después le propino un buen golpe en la mejilla que tiro al chico al suelo de nuevo y que probablemente le fracturaría la mandíbula. -por desvergonzados, tu Henry creí que respetarías a mi hermana después de todo tiene novio y el se encuentra a escasas puertas de aquí ahora largate, mientras que ti Rika nunca lo espere de ti…

-Si pensabas que aun era virgen te equivocaste hermana, después de todo soy una espía. -dijo Rika muy tranquila.

-Yo ya lo sabía, es mas yo arregle lo de tu "primera vez". -dijo Sora burlona. -lo que no perdono es que sea una puta, deberías tener la decencia de terminar con Ryo primero y luego acostarte con Henry por lo menos. -dijo Sora totalmente desilusionada del comportamiento de su hermana. -pareces una cualquiera, yo nunca te eduque así.

-Es por que tú no disfrutas del sexo como yo. -dijo Rika.

-Y me alegra, sino estaría como tu. -dijo con repugnancia Sora. - ¿sabes que, me largo y si sigues con ese comportamiento me temo que tendrás que cambiarte de equipo Rika.

Rika no hizo nada para defenderse después de todo en ese preciso momento su hermana le dio una cachetada que le volteó la cara, esto la dejó en shock ya que Sora nunca le había alzado la mano para darle un golpe y la verdad si que dolían ahora entendía por que fue líder en lugar de ella.

-Suerte que eres mi hermana y no quise golpearte de verdad, si no ya irías camino al hospital. -dijo Sora mientras se iba de la habitación. -mañana empezaras a entrenar el doble de los demás y quiero ver una mejoría notable Black Fox.

Cuando salio se encontró con Ryo y Yamato los cuales habían presenciado todo.

-¿Tú arreglaste su primera vez? -preguntó confuso Yamato.

-Claro y Ryo me disculpo en nombre de Kouji y mío el hecho de que de alguna manera tu honor quedara manchado con esta acción aunque claro te lo advertí, si no actúas pronto la perderás para siempre Wong no se quedara de brazos cruzados el la quiere y no descansara hasta lograrlo, Rika solo esta necesitada de cariño y confundida, buenas noches que descansen. -dijo mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

-Yo me voy a dormir Ryo, que descanses. -dijo Yamato "Por lo menos ya se que Takenouchi no era ninguna puritana".

-Claro, Yama.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tres días después o más específicamente el 08 de junio se encontraban en el salón y las novias tanto humanas como digimon se encontraban totalmente nerviosas ya que pues como cualquier fémina ese era un día muy importante, aunque cabe aclarar que los digimon se casaron en una capilla en donde estaba el sacerdote ya que los humanos no sabían nada de los digimon.

-Bueno, espero que ustedes sean felices. -dijo Biyomon a los cuatro digimons.

-Así es, solo faltarían ustedes. -dijo Patamon.

-Lastima que no puedan al menos que se casaran en secreto, después de todo sus compañeros no se llevan para nada bien, apenas están solos y se quieren matar. -dijo Kazemon.

-Es cierto, que felices seriamos si ellos fueran amigos. -dijo Biyomon.

-Tranquila, si esta es la vida que nos toco debemos aceptarla. -dijo Gabumon mientras abrazaba a Biyomon.

-Si, pero es que Yamato sería perfecto para Sora si no fuera tan testaruda, ella necesita a un hombre que sepa entender el estilo de vida que ella lleva no como ese idiota. -dijo Biyomon molesta.

-¿A que idiota te refieres? -preguntó interesada Kazemon.

-Es que Sora antes de venirnos salía con un chico mas sin embargo este solo estaba jugando con ella salía con otra a la vez y cuando ella fue a reclamarle el le dijo que por que no encontraba con ella lo que la otra le deba pero que aun así la amaba. -dijo Biyomon.

-¿Quién fue el maldito que dijo eso? -preguntó totalmente furioso Beowulfmon ya que estaba totalmente sorprendido ya que ni siquiera su compañero sabía eso.

-No puedo decírselos, ni siquiera deberían saber eso, sus compañeros no lo saben ya que Sora no quiso decir nada por que sabían como reaccionarían ellos por lo que quiso cargar sola con ese fracaso. -dijo Biyomon triste.

-Ahora entiendo por que no se lleva con Yamato. -dijo Gabumon.

-En parte le recuerda a como era ese chico y pues no quiere darle la oportunidad. -dijo Gatomon comprendiendo.

-Pero Yamato no es así, el es mucho más que eso. -dijo Kazemon.

-Bueno al fin y al cabo ellos son los que deciden.

-Por cierto ¿en donde están Renamon y Cyberdramon?

-Están intentando que sus compañeros se reconcilien según Renamon no quiere que ella termine con Henry. -dijo Gatomon.

-Y Cyberdramon dijo que nunca había visto a su compañero tan feliz que con la pelirroja Nonaka. -dijo Patamon.

Aparte también aprovecharon para celebrar los cumpleaños de Ryo y Kouji ya que habían sido el 14 de abril y el 07 de mayo ya que con las prisas y todo no pudieron celebrarse adecuadamente por lo que era una gran fiesta con todos los conocidos y familiares de los chicos y de los novios.

-Vaya que nervios. -dijo Mimi con un vestido blanco con detalles rosa pálido y estilo occidental medieval.

-Es cierto. -dijo Yolei con un vestido blanco estilo japonés con detalles lilas.

-Ya tranquilícense. -dijo Hikari mientras estaba con un vestido rosa estilo occidente y oriente que a pesar de la rara combinación Sora había creado una maravilla ya que la parte de abajo era estilo oriental y con todo y Obi y la parte superior era de estilo occidental y Hikari lo lucia con un tirante.

-Ahora podrán presumir que se casaron con un vestido diseñado y regalado por la mismísima Sora Takenouchi. -dijo Zoe quien portaba un vestido del mismo estilo que Hikari solo que en color lila y morado y con dos tirantes en lugar de uno.

-Es verdad. -dijeron las novias al mismo tiempo entusiasmadas.

-Seré la envidia de mis primas. -dijo Yolei.

-Y yo de mis tías, primas y cuñadas. -dijo Mimi.

-Andando. -dijo Sora asomándose a la puerta ella también portaba un vestido así solo que el de ella era estraples y de colores rojo con dorado.

La boda por ser doble fue muy emotiva los padres de los novios estuvieron llorando en toda la ceremonia y los chicos con unas sonrisas que se notaba que estaban sumamente felices.

En el banquete los chicos habían pedido que sus respectivos líderes hablaran algo y ellos no pudieron rehusarse así que…

-Bueno yo soy primero así que creo que lo único que debo decir es buena suerte y felicidades ya que Izzi tienes una mujer leal a tu lado y que Mimi te llevas a un gran hombre, es trabajador, leal y por supuesto muy inteligente aparte de lo más importante, es mi amigo. -dijo en broma.

-Pobre de el. -dijo Sora

-LA verdad no deberían dejar entrar a cualquiera a la fiesta. -dijo Yamato observándola.

Todos sus compañeros de equipo solo rodaron los ojos ya que sabían que se avecinaba mientras que los otros los miraban con curiosidad por como se peleaban.

-Es cierto, creo que tú no debiste entrar rubiales. -dijo Sora con desdén.

-¿Quieres pelear?

-Adelante.

-Que tal un concurso de canto. -dijo Yamato.

-Por mi no hay problema, claro que después del brindis que haré yo.

-Ni quien quiera escucharlo.

-Ok, Yolei, Ken, este día es el mas importante de sus vidas recuerden que la carrera no lo es todo también tiene importancia su vida personal, me alegra de sobre manera que hayan decidido unir sus vidas, yo les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor para su futura vida, quiero que también recuerden que siempre sus amigos los estaremos apoyando en cada cosa que ustedes decidan, es todo muchas felicidades y espero que pronto tengan muchas dichas, Salud. -dijo Sora mientras todos tomaban de su copa.

-Bueno entonces creo que llego la hora de la pelea. -dijo Yamato.

-Escoge el dueto rubiales. -dijo Sora.

-Será al azar.

Los encargados de la música decidieron ponerles una canción en donde ambos tendrían que cantar a dueto y la seleccionada fue "Todos mis caminos van hacia ti"

_YAMATO, **SORA, AMBOS**_

_Entre un silencio y un te quiero  
estrenaré mis besos nuevos  
una y una vez, como hielo al sol  
yo me desintegro en las garras de tu amor._

Comenzó Yamato a cantar con lo que todas las féminas del lugar quedaron idiotizadas, perdón hipnotizadas, Sora solo lo miro con fastidió por lo engreído que estaba y ella comenzó a cantar la segunda estrofa.

_**Llegas a mi te pierdes dentro  
y vivo el todo en un momento  
fuego abrasador, miradas de pasión  
antorchas de cristal se encienden en la noche.**_

Yamato ya sabia que Sora cantaba muy bien, los que se quedaron asombrados por la fuerza y sonido de su voz fueron los demás que pensaban que ella era muy rígida para ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo los que conocían que ella era nada más y nada menos que Sora Takenouchi mejor conocida como Black Phoenix

**_  
Todos mis caminos van a ti, y en pleno vuelo:  
corren mil hormigas por mi piel desnuda,_**

_**Ya la noche entera se hace muda,  
sin respiro sin control, beso a beso sin temor  
tú y yo, amándonos...**_

Esa estrofa les calo a ambos en el fondo del alma ya que de una forma u otra les recordaba a las dos veces que habían estado completamente solos y lo que hicieron y lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

_Todos mis caminos van a ti, en pleno vuelo:  
corren mil hormigas por mi piel desnuda,_

_Ya la noche entera se hace muda  
suena el tic tac de un reloj, detenerlo por favor  
el tiempo de este amor es cuestión de dos..._

_**  
Me haces llegar al paraíso  
en el momento mas preciso  
fuego abrasador, mil grados de pasión  
antorchas de cristal se encienden en la noche.**_

Ese pedazo hizo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que aun a pesar de todo habían pasado la noche más maravillosa de sus vidas y no les importo por que fue, solo que fue.

_Todos mis caminos van a ti, y en pleno vuelo:  
corren mil hormigas por mi piel desnuda,_

_Ya la noche entera se hace muda,  
sin respiro sin control, beso a beso sin temor  
tú y yo, amándonos..._

Para ese momento Yamato había tomado una decisión, ella y el se convertirían de nuevo en uno solo a cualquier costo ya que de alguna manera le necesitaba por que para el eso de repetir era algo totalmente nuevo, nunca lo había hecho en su vida y necesitaba quitarse a Takenouchi de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

_**  
Todos mis caminos van a ti, en pleno vuelo:  
corren mil hormigas por mi piel desnuda,**_

_**Ya la noche entera se hace muda  
suena el tic tac de un reloj, detenerlo por favor  
el tiempo de este amor es cuestión de dos...**_

_**Trato de encontrar la palabra que te defina reflejada en las estrellas,**_

_**Pero sólo puedo mirar a los ojos**_

_**Y darte las gracias por darme cada segundo de felicidad…"**_

Ambos se quedaron viendo al terminar la canción y se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos y parecían perderse en ellos pero un ruido ensordecedor los regresó a la realidad y ellos sonrieron al público y bajaron de la plataforma.

-Yamato. -llamó alguien.

-¿Qué sucede Akira? -preguntó extrañamente feliz.

-Quería ver por que tienes un chupete en la base del cuello. -dijo el ya que al estar muy cerca del rubio se dio cuenta de eso.

-Por Nada.

-Es que nunca dejaste que una chica lo hiciera, según tú no eres de los que se dejaban marcar por uno de ellos y pues ahora que lo veo…-dijo Akira algo burlón.

-Ya cálmate, o verás. -amenazó Yamato.

-Si, lo que digas, te dejo en paz a cambio que me presentes a Takenouchi. -dijo el muchacho.

-No. -contestó tajante

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no quiero y ya.

-Vamos, es solo una chica, tu te quedas con las demás de la fiesta, solo déjame esta a mi. -dijo Akira.

-No, ella no es como las demás.

Por eso, tal vez ella sea la que haga que deje la soltería de una vez por todas por cierto tiene una voz encantadora igual que ella, yo creo que me entiendes ¿no? -dijo Akira admirando el cuerpo de Sora por lo que Yamato se contuvo para no golpear a su compañero de banda.

-No lo creo, aparte ya te lo dije ella esta fuera de tu alcance.

-¿Y por que?

-Por que no es ese tipo de mujeres, ella es algo serio. -dijo Yamato "aparte no quiero compartirla ni contigo ni con nadie, es solo mía". -pensó algo posesivo.

-Bueno, ya veré con quien me meto.

Yamato solo vio como se alejaba y lo maldecía por siquiera pensar en meterse con su "pequeña salvaje", la miró a lo lejos y cuando vio que estaba sola se dirigió hacia ella y la metió en la habitación en donde horas antes habían estado Yolei y Mimi.

-¿Qué quieres Ishida? -preguntó algo fastidiada en cuanto el cerro la puerta con algo de cuidado.

Pero Yamato no respondió sino que comenzó a besarla con fuerza y posecividad a lo que Sora se quedo sorprendida pero metió las manos entre ella y el y comenzó a empujarlo y a forcejear pero el solo la abrazó de la cintura y la estrello aun más con el y ella no tenía demasiada fuerza y cuando estaba a punto de safarze el comenzó a besarla con delicadeza y dulzura lo que hizo que Sora se desarmara y se olvidara de quien era el y comenzó a corresponder el beso y el dejo sus labios para besar su cuello y ella a acariciar su ancha espalda y después el se separo.

-Ya estamos a mano. -dijo el.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confusa pero al verse al espejo noto su aspecto y se comenzó a acomodar el vestido y a maldecidse a ella misma y a los ancestros del rubio cuando noto que una marca roja estaba en su cuellos.

-Ishida. -dijo enojada.

-Tú me hiciste uno igual, así que estamos a mano.

Ella solo bufo enojada. - ¿Ya me puedo ir? -preguntó ya que el estaba en la puerta impidiéndole salir.

-No, quiero aclarar unas cosas.

-¿Cuáles?

-¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo? -preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Simple necesitaba relajarme y ahí estabas tú, así que el resto creo que es deducible. -dijo Sora mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué me hiciste,-preguntó avanzando hacia ella. - ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti¿en recorrer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y solo yo hacerte vibrar de placer¿Por qué cada vez que un hombre se te acerca siento deseos de matarlo yo mismo? Responde. -dijo Yamato enojado.

-No se de que hablas. -dijo Sora. -después de todo tu no repites pareja ¿no es así, al fin y al cabo solo tuvimos sexo, no se en que te afecta. -dijo Sora fríamente.

-Por eso, algo me hiciste por que lo único que deseo en este momento es largarme de aquí llevarte conmigo y poseerte de manera que nadie más te haya poseído en tu vida, que yo sea el número uno para ti. -dijo el poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-Eres muy ego centrista ¿lo sabes?

-Tal vez, pero aun así quiero poseerte, ser el único que te importe, el único que te haga vibrar de placer, que grites entre gemidos mi nombre, solo eso. -dijo el agarrandola de los hombros.

Sora solo se quedo sin hacer nada estaba en shock por las palabras que había pronunciado el rubio, aun no se las creía, pero no pudo razonar más en ello ya que el rubio la estaba besando desesperadamente y ella por la sorpresa no pudo evitar que el introdujera su lengua en su boca y que la estrechara entre sus brazos y ella solo correspondió al beso instintivamente y el la levanto y la sentó en el tocador que se encontraba ahí y comenzó a acariciarla y ella igual pero no pudieron seguir por que alguien toco la puerta.

-Sora Yamato ¿Están ahí? -preguntó Hikari.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos y paralizados y en el fondo frustrados ya era la segunda vez que los interrumpían ya que casi nunca podían estar solos pero aún así.

-Claro Hikari, Ishida y yo estamos revisando un mapa, enseguida salimos. -dijo Sora.

-De acuerdo, es que Kouji y Zoe están desaparecidos, no los encuentro en ninguna parte. -dijo Hikari.

-Después los buscamos, enseguida salimos. -dijo Sora mientras se acomodaba el vestido que estaba algo arrugado y también su pelo que estaba por ningún lado, mientras que Yamato estaba arreglando su esmoquin y ocultando el chupete que tenía, y Sora como su vestido era estrapless tenía muchos problemas pero lo soluciono colocándose al cuello una capita que era en realidad para los hombros pero la hizo ver como si fuera del cuello, después ambos salieron como si nada y nadie había advertido que habían desaparecido.

Poco después encontraron a Kouji y Zoe pero estos estaba un poco azorados y las ropas algo arrugadas por lo que no se debía ser un genio para saber que habían estado haciendo esos dos y el resto de la fiesta estuvieron muy acaramelados y diciéndose cosas al oído.

Poco después llego el momento de lanzar el ramo y la liga, el ramo de Mimi y su liga fueron a dar a Rika y Ryo respectivamente los cuales tuvieron que bailar aun en contra de su voluntad pero eso fue un motivo de risa para los demás y de furia para Henry por la cercanía de ambos y con ellos bailaron Hikari y Davis para horror de la joven y de su novio pero no para el otro chico que estaba mas que feliz por la coincidencia.

Después de unas horas todos estaban muy felices despidiendo a los novios que iban para su luna de miel y los demás iban para la mansión aunque claro unos con unas copitas de más los únicos que parecían sobrios eran Yamato y Sora por la experiencia de la vez pasada y estaban vigilando que todos estuvieran en su respectiva cama y ellos estaban en la de cada uno cuando ambos escucharon una explosión cercas de la casa por lo que Yamato fue a averiguar no estando seguro de que los demás hubieran despertado ya que el sabía de que era esas explosiones por lo que se puso su traje y fue hacia el lugar que resulto ser en el subterráneo abandonado y cuando llego comenzó a pelear contra los vampiros que habían salido a su encuentro pero lo superaban en número y estaba a punto de ser vencido cuando llego un ser encapuchado y comenzó a hacerlos polvo con una estaca.

-No deberías pelear si no puedes. -dijo la voz sin prestarle atención.

-Soy un cazador también. -contestó el y no noto que la persona encapuchada se volteaba y quedaba algo sorprendida al verlo a el.

-Pero no estas totalmente entrenado.

-Mi guía murió cuando llevaba a penas la mitad del entrenamiento.

-Aún así debo reconocer que te las has apañado muy bien. -reconoció ella.

-Gracias, creo.

-Ishida déjate de juegos y entremos para matar de una vez por todas al inmortal.

-¿Takenouchi? -preguntó confuso al reconocer la voz.

-LA misma. -contestó ella mientras se quitaba la capucha, entonces Yamato comprendió el por que de muchas acciones tanto de Takenouchi como de la cazadora y recordó momentos en lo que las cosas parecían algo raras.

_En ese momento miro hacia el bar y se quedo de piedra al ver a cierta persona que se encontraba con un chico._

_-"¿Takenouchi? Que hace ella en este lugar". -pensó el confundido y aun más al ver como el chico la besaba muy apasionadamente y ella le correspondía igual._

_Su mente se había quedado en la imagen en la que la pelirroja se besaba con aquel chico y el incluso había notado que el muchacho no era de fiar._

_Traía un pantalón muy pegado de color negro y parecía de cuero el cual dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, un top de color negro con corte en uve con detalles plateados también de cuero y muy pegado dejando ver lo bien proporcionada que estaba, calzaba unas botas picudas y en sus manos traía una gabardina era algo que el nunca había visto antes por lo que intuyo que ella lo había diseñado._

_Y se dirigía sigilosamente para el lugar en donde se encontraba pero algo lo detuvo y fue por que vio pasar frente a el a cierta pelirroja más ella no lo miro y ella iba como si nada hacia algún lugar pero uno de los gorilotes le impidió el paso dando a entender que el sujeto la quería en ese lugar y ella al parecer fastidiada se sentó en ese lugar y Yamato no lo tolero más y se acerco al lugar en donde se encontraban ellos._

_-Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos Ishida. -gritó la pelirroja enojada._

_-Esos eran mis asuntos no tuyos. -dijo Yamato encabritado también._

_-Eso si que no, yo soy muy grandecita para saber que es lo que hago. -dijo ella muy enojada._

_-Oh, lo siento mucho señorita madura de haberlo sabido no habría evitado que ese hombre se aprovechara de ti. -dijo Yamato._

_-¿Y si yo deseaba que se aprovechara de mi¿crees que no sabía a lo que iba? -pregunto furiosa ella._

_-Oye ¿estas tonta o que, que no ves que ese sujeto es peligroso, yo lo conozco. -dijo Ishida poniéndola contra la pared._

_-¿Y eso a ti que, es mi vida. -contestó ella enojada._

_-Aun así si veo que estas en peligro mi deber es advertirte. -dijo Yamato._

-Ahora todo tiene sentido. -dijo el mientras la observaba.

-Debo admitir que eres bueno, pero tu entrenamiento no esta completo, sino hubieras podido con ellos.

-Mi guía murió cuando iba por la mitad del entrenamiento, desde entonces eh estado solo.

-Bien, eso será suficiente, tenemos que acabar esta noche con el Inmortal, eh estado tras su pista desde que llegue aquí y debo decir que tu me arruinaste varios intentos de asesinarlo Ishida. -dijo ella medio molesta.

-¿Y como demonios iba yo a saber que lo querías eliminar cuando este es conocido como un completo seductor de mujeres?

-Ya, Ishida Relax, es momento de entrar ahora. -dijo ella mientras sacaba su guadaña.

-Bien. -contestó el mientras sacaba su alabarda.

Ambos entraron y fueron acabando silenciosamente con los vampiros que les salían al paso y a demonios necrófagos.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti Takenouchi. -dijo Yamato mientras deba varias estocadas. - ¿Por que me llamas Ishida si somos muy cercanos? -preguntó con algo de burla.

-Por que yo no soy como las otras y no te voy a llamar Yamato cuando todos lo hacen, te diré de otra manera a ver que se me ocurre. -dijo ella con tono infantil.

Yamato solo rió al ver las ocurrencias de la chica y se quedo sorprendido ya que por la forma de pelear de ella parecía otra persona y creyó que era por la experiencia de que algunos demonios buscaban a quienes eran realmente las cazadoras y matar a sus allegados.

-Entonces yo también te llamare de otra manera creo que será "pequeña salvaje". -dijo algo burlón pero ella solo le saco la lengua. -eres muy diferente como la cazadora.

-Eso lo se, pero nunca antes había tenido un compañero, ni como Sora Takenouchi, ni Black Phoenix ni mucho menos como la cazadora, solo como tenista.

-con razón estas acostumbrada a operar sola.

-Así es, mira llegamos debemos ir cuanto antes por el Inmortal, se quiere unir con el primer demonio y abrir una puerta del infierno, ellos están también relacionados con Light Devil y ángelus, es por eso que debemos acabar con el Inmortal es uno de sus generales. -dijo Sora mirando a los demonios que se encontraban ahí.

-Entendido, los demonios que se encuentran aquí no serán gran problema todos son de clase baja. -dijo Yamato.

-Si, pero habrá problemas si logran abrir la puerta del infierno, solo que no pueden por que necesitan a la llave y dicen que es un humano. -dijo Sora.

-No solo un humano, sino alguien con poderes especiales, es por eso que persiguen a los espías tanto hombres como mujeres. -dijo Yamato a lo que Sora se le quedo viendo visiblemente impresionada. - ¿Qué, no eres la única que investiga, yo también aunque no lo creas.

-Bien, ahora andando.

Y ambos comenzaron a atacar y lanzar de sus poderes a diestra y siniestra y antes de que el enemigo se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia ellos ya habían eliminado a la mitad de los demonios aunque eso les costo mucha de su energía.

-Es momento de atacar al Inmortal. -le susurró Yamato a Sora.

-Lo se, cubreme.

Y ella avanzo entre los vampiros y aprovechando que su guadaña los hacia polvo con solo tocarlos avanzo hábilmente entre las criatura y cuando estuvo enfrente del Inmortal.

-Vaya con que tú eres la pequeña cazadora que les da problemas a mis jefes. -canturreo el inmortal.

-Y tu eres solo un peón no es así ¿Edgar? -preguntó melosa mientras se quitaba la capucha.

-¿Tu? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es¿acaso creías que me interesabas de verdad, yo sabía desde un principio quien eras en verdad "precioso". -dijo ella mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Entonces acabemos con esto ¿Sabes? Hubieras disfrutado mucho conmigo linda.

-No lo creo. -dijo ella mientras comenzaba a atacar.

Yamato mientras tanto estaba con los demonios y a pesar de que lo superaban en número el era muy ágil ya que usaba sus poderes y aparte usaba su habilidad para crear trampas y eliminaba rápidamente a los oponentes y acabó y vio que Sora aun no acababa con el inmortal por lo que el se sentó a esperar que ella acabara ya que lo que siempre le dijo su guía "nunca interfieras en el trabajo de una cazadora te matara sin pensarlo" y el no quería tentar la suerte.

Después vio como ella le dio la estocada final y lo partió primera en dos y luego le cortó la cabeza para que no encontraran manera de resucitarlo.

-Al fin, había sido muy escurridizo. -dijo Sora.

-Lo se, yo había intentado matarlo pero siempre lograba esquivar mi ataque.

-Vamonos Ishida, si nos buscan y no estamos cuando lleguemos nos harán preguntas.

-Claro.

Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la mansión pero Yamato no dejaba de pensar en la pelirroja y que ella era la cazadora pero ella no parecía muy afectada en que el se enterara.

AL entrar a la casa todo estaba en silencio por lo que subieron a la habitación sin hacer ruido y Yamato enseguida se metió a bañar para quitarse todo el polvo del subterráneo e iba saliendo cuando unas manos lo apresaron por la cintura.

-¿Sabes, tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora. -dijo una voz a su oído.

Yamato no era de lo que dejaban que las mujeres decidieran cuando lo hacían y cuando no, pero al escuchar a Sora decirle eso fue mas que suficiente para que el aceptara y ella comenzó a besarlo cosa que sorprendió a Yamato ya que el estaba acostumbrado a llevar el mando pero al parecer Sora no era de esa opinión ya que lo tumbo en su cama se sentó sobre el y comenzó a besar su pecho hasta llegar a la altura de donde estaba su pantalón de satín y regreso de nuevo para arriba mientras que Yamato comenzó a recorrer su espalda y su trasero pero ella lo miro traviesamente y apreso las manos del rubio por arriba de su cabeza solo con una de sus manos.

-Ahora que sabes que soy cazadora, no veo por que no pueda utilizar mi fuerza. -le dijo al oído mientras lo mordía suavemente.

-Entonces yo también lo haré. -dijo el y al instante se libero del agarre y se subió sobre ella. -Ahora quien esta al mando. -dijo el mirándola superiormente.

-Yo. -contestó ella y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus manos y cuando menos se lo esperaba ella lo tumbó y desapareció de su vista. -creo que alguien necesita saber quien es quien manda aquí. -canturreo ella mirándolo malévolamente.

Y después comenzó a acariciar el miembro de el con una lentitud asombrosa que Yamato no pudo resistir y cerro los ojos pero los abrió de sorpresa al sentir algo húmedo y aun más al ver a Sora inclinada pero cuan do ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo se separo y puso una sonrisa ladeada.

-Te pregunto ¿Quién es quien manda?

-Yo. -contestó el comenzando a levantarse y antes de que ella se moviera la aprisiono entre su brazos y la cama y puso su cuerpo de tal manera que ella no lograra escaparse y tomo una daga de su mesa usando el aire y comenzó a cortar la bata y el camisón que ella traía.

-Oye, eran mi bata y camisón favoritos. -reclamó ella enojada.

-Ahora tendrás que conformarte con tu traje de nacimiento. -dijo el sonriente.

-¿Qué?

Pero no pudo continuar ya que el se apodero de sus labios y comenzó a saborearlo y ella noto como el movía una de sus manos a su entre pierna para su intimidad por lo que sonrió y cerro las piernas con fuerza y el se separo confuso.

-¿Quién es quien manda? -preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Yo. -contestó de nuevo el ya que había descubierto que era lo que deseaba ella pero el no se dejaba doblegar fácilmente y menos frente a una mujer.

Y el contraataco ya que comenzó a masajear suavemente sus pechos y a besarlos, morderlos y succionarlos, por lo que Sora solo hacia muecas y lo rasguñaba en la espalda pero no dejaba salir ningún sonido de su boca y el pensaba que la tenía completamente dominada cuando ella se levanto de golpe.

-Ups, lo siento pero debo irme, mañana debo viajar a Londres y como no quiero tener bolsas en los ojos. -dijo ella mientras avanzaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí el resto de la noche? -preguntó el suavemente.

-¿Quién es quien manda?

-Tu. -dijo el derrotado a sabiendas de que ella no le daría lo que quería tan fácilmente como las demás y eso lo enardeció aun más.

Ella se acercó a el lentamente, se quitó el resto de las prendas rasgadas que tenía en su cuerpo y el pudo contemplarla a su antojo, cuando estuvo cercas la acerco a el y comenzó a besarla a la vez que la tumbó en su cama y la beso ferozmente sin que ella lo notara con su poder sobre el aire abrió el cajón y saco un paquete de donde saco un condón y sin dejar de besarla se lo puso, se coloco sobre ella y toco su intimidad, vio que estaba lista y sin mas con su rodilla separo las piernas de Sora quien estaba más ocupada en besarlo que en la parte inferior de su cuerpo sin más la penetro y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza y rapidez, Sora no tardo en igualarlo solo que se coloco sobre el y el a su vez la tomo de la cadera y la atraía mas hacia si con mucha más fuerza hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax, primero Yamato y después Sora, ella se dejo caer sobre de el y ambos estaban empapados de sudor ya que sabían que nadie debía escucharlos.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos y cubriéndose con las sabanas y sin quererlo ambos se habían convertido en amantes, a la mañana siguiente Yamato despertó solo de nuevo solo que esa vez el se encontraba en su habitación y en su mesita de noche encontró una nota.

_Ishida:_

_Talvez cuando despiertes yo ya no este, tuve que tomar un vuelo hacia Londres ya que tengo que ir a la matriz de la agencia a rendir informes, te pido de favor que entrenes a mi equipo ya que yo no regresare hasta dentro de varios meses, los chicos ya saben mas o menos el procedimiento, por cierto lo de anoche fue tu regalo de cumpleaños, como vi que estaba "algo" deseoso decidí visitarte aunque claro que tenía que divertirme un rato y pues tienes razón yo soy la que manda._

_Por cierto también patrulla en las noches y si tienes problemas solo llámame, los dispositivos de nosotros ocho ya esta en la misma frecuencia._

_P.D. Ya encontré como llamarte en respuesta a tu "pequeña salvaje" pero este nombre no es ofensivo y estoy segura de que nadie te ha llamado así es "Matt"._

_Hasta luego_

_Sora._

Así que por eso vino anoche, bueno eh de admitir que es un buen regalo y como no llamarla "pequeña salvaje" si me rasguño esto va a dejar marca. -dijo Yamato mientras miraba su espalda la cual tenía unas cuantas líneas de color rosado que eran los rasguños de anoche. -Bueno es mejor que vaya a preparar el desayuno y a comenzar a entrenarlos.

Cuando bajo preparo el desayuno y todos estaba algo extrañados ya que Sora era quien preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Y mi hermana? -preguntó Rika.

-Tuvo que irse temprano, a entregar informes a Londres. -respondió el.

-Maldición eso significa que tardara como unos tres o cuatro meses, siempre que la mandan llamar no es solo para eso, como si no supiera que el estupido de el encargado le echa los perros a mi hermana, todos nos hemos dado cuenta menos ella, de seguro querrá que ella supervise y entrene a los nuevos reclutas esa es solo una excusa para que los hombres vean a mi hermana con su traje de combate si serán unos libidinosos. -dijo Rika fastidiada.

-Pero verás que nadie va a intentar nada, antes de venirnos amenace a todos los hombres, que cuando ella fuera sola ni se les ocurriera acercársele o se las verían conmigo. -dijo Kouji.

-Pues yo hice lo mismo solo que los arruinaría en sus vidas ordinarias. -dijo tranquilamente Hikari.

-Protegen demasiado a Sora. -dijo Zoe.

-Es que ella, para todo es buena pero cuando se refiere a las parejas… -empezó Rika.

-Parece una bruta. -dijo Kouji.

-Se pasa de buena, pero lo bueno es que sabe que cuando es trabajo es trabajo por ese lado no ha habido problema. -dijo Hikari.

El equipo White los miraba asombrados por lo que ellos hacían por su líder y voltearon a ver a Yamato "no el no necesitaba que lo cuidaran, las mujeres necesitaban que las cuidaran de el" al parecer las cosas iban a estar muy calmadas sin la presencia de la líder del equipo Black por la casa.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**_bueno hasta aquí actualice y como ven no puse spoliers del siguiente capitulo ya que esta vez no lo tengo hecho apenas lo voy empezando y la razón por la cual quise subir cuanto antes este Cáp. Es por que este 11 de junio cumplo apenas seis meses en y pues quise celebrarlo subiendo capítulos de varias de las historias que llevo, y pues estuve a las prisas y es por eso que pienso que este capitulo no me quedo del todo bien, después de todo tengo exámenes de semestrales apenas empezando voy a hacer tres, de Química, Ingles y de Mate solo por que el Prof. De malo no me puso el nueve me puso siete y solo me faltaban dos puntos para excentar y no quiso, pero bueno así que estudiarle duro es por eso que a lo mejor no puedo actualizar muy pronto pero yo espero que si. _**

_**En relación a este capitulo, la reacción de Ryo totalmente inesperada y pues vieron puse a Rika como una promiscua y el causante Henry, aparte de que la relación de Yamato y Sora se esta estableciendo como los que me dejaron review dijeron que no les molesan los lemmon pues ya no puse advertencia digo si les molestan ni modo yo les dije que dejaran review para que opinaran y aparte la historia es clasificación T digo es algo totalmente comprensible, las bodas bueno la verdad es que necesitaba desaparecer momentáneamente a varios personajes y no quería secuestrarlos y lo de los digimon fue algo extra, también lo relacionado con lo que dijo Biyomon les diré que ese hombre aparecerá en próximos capítulos para poner en un aprieto a Yamato sobre lo que realmente siente, también me enfoque mas en la relación de los otros pero bueno yo digo que va a terminar habiendo SORATO es algo que no puedo evitar .**_

**_Por fas dejen review al fin y al cabo solo seran si acaso dos minutos de su tiempo es muy importante para mi._**

_**Sayonara.**_

_**ATTE. DAL**_


	15. El pasado

**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. _**

_**CAPITULO. -15**_

_**EL PASADO**_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que la pelirroja se había ido a Londres y a decir verdad las cosas era un poco aburridas sin las constantes peleas de Yamato y Sora la cual no se había comunicado para nada con ninguno de sus compañeros y eso a ellos se les hacia raro ya que ella no solía actuar así pero no podían llamar a la base ya que podrían descubrirlos y entonces sería un grave problema para Sora como líder del equipo Black.

Todos entrenaban como si no estuvieran otra cosa que hacer pero la verdad es que les había llegado información nueva y el hecho de que Sora hubiese tenido un silencio sepulcral les hacia ponerse nerviosos acerca de lo que pasaría.

-Vaya que aburrición. -dijo Rika mientras se acomodaba en la silla del comedor.

-Es cierto, necesitamos diversión. -dijo Kouji.

-Pero Yamato no nos dejara salir, esta siendo muy estricto últimamente. -dijo Zoe.

-Entonces aprovechemos que ni el ni Ryo están aquí. -dijo Rika con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? -preguntó Kouji.

-Vamonos al Púb. Y de ahí al antro, ellos no regresaran hasta dentro de unas cuatro horas, nos divertiremos son las seis y si regresamos noche solo diremos que Sora nos dio permiso como si hubiera hablado. -dijo simplemente Rika.

-Buena idea. -dijeron Zoe, Kouji, Takeru y Hikari mientras subían para cambiarse.

Los otros miembros de ambos equipos se encontraban en una semana de vacaciones ya que no tenían mucho trabajo realmente y todos habían decidido irse a la playa para descansar de la ciudad y por lo tanto no sería mucho jaleó como en otras ocasiones y no se despertarían sospechas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ah. -dijo Ryo bostezando.

-Ya bajale Ryo que vamos a practicar con la banda. -dijo Yamato. -aunque claro que con practicar se refería a solo hablar de lo que habían hecho últimamente.

-Bueno, pero es que quiero que me ayudes con Rika, este es el momento indicado para intentar recuperar nuestra relación. -dijo Ryo a Yamato.

-Y a mi que me preguntas, yo no se nada de ese tipo de relaciones, mejor pregúntale a Takeru y Kouji ellos sabrán orientarte mejor que yo, eso te lo puedo asegurar. -dijo Yamato a Ryo.

-Entonces solo dame algún consejo, o ya se le preguntare a Mibu, el deberá saber como manejar este tipo de situaciones.

-Eso, mejor pregúntale a el.

-Aun así quiero que me digas tu algo.

-Mira ya llegamos. -dijo aliviado Yamato.

Cuando ambos chicos llegaron los otros dos los saludaron amablemente, y enseguida se pusieron cómodos Akira se sentó en su batería, Mibu se sentó en el banquillo de su teclado, Ryo se sentó en el sillón de color rojo que se encontraba ahí y Yamato decidió sentarse en el piso del lugar junto con su guitarra.

-Entonces que tal les ha ido. -preguntó Mibu.

-Yo bien, en esta semana solo eh tenido a nueve chicas conmigo. -dijo Akira.

-Yo, la verdad no tengo ánimos para eso chicos. -dijo Ryo.

-¿Cómo, pero tu eres el que siempre anda mas animado con ese tipo de cosas, no me digas que te enamoraste. -dijo Akira.

-Pues te digo que si, y por una estupidez lo eche todo a perder. -dijo acongojado Ryo.

-Vamos ¿es esa pelirroja Rika Nonaka?

-Si, la verdad descubrí algo que no agrado del todo de ella y reaccione de una manera inapropiada y ella también descubrió cosas de parte de mi pasado y tampoco le gustaron pero yo lo empeore y ella comenzó a tratarse con Henry y el ha estado enamorado de ella desde los 18 años. -dijo Ryo.

-¿Henry¿el amigo pelo-azul que tienen, si se enredo con tu chica pues que gran amigo. -dijo Mibu sarcástico

-La verdad, hubo alguien que me advirtió acerca de mi comportamiento y yo no le hice caso. -dijo Ryo apesumbrado.

-¿Quién?

-Sora, su hermana y yo no hice nada para evitar que ellos se enredaran. -dijo Ryo.

-Yo opinó que deberías buscarte otra, ni que fuera la única mujer en el mundo. -dijo Yamato mientras intentaba unos acordes con la guitarra.

-Eres todo de hielo amigo, si esta así es por que esta enamorado. -dijo Mibu.

-Pero el amor no lo es todo, ni por mucho que ames a una mujer hará que te quedes a su lado si no son compatible. -dijo Yamato.

-Yama, no todo en la vida es sexo. -dijo Akira a lo que los otros lo miraron sorprendidos de que el hubiera dicho eso.

-¿Qué?

-Es que tú nunca dices cosas por ese estilo. -dijo Yamato.

-Creo que es tiempo de un cambio. -dijo el muchacho.

-Pero aun con cambio y todo, no por que la muchacha sea una lindura te vas a quedar con ella después de que tu mismo viste como se acostaba con otro y en tu misma casa. -dijo Yamato.

-¿Se metió con el en la mansión? -preguntó Akira.

Los otros dos solo asintieron no queriendo recordar que fue lo que resulto de esa vez, Sora si que sorprendió al golpear a su propia hermana y descubrir que ella había propiciado su desvirginización.

-Vaya, entonces esa chica si que esta dolida.

-Pero quiero recuperarla.

-Entonces tendrás que rebajarte y si eso no te funciona ganarte a su familia. -dijo Mibu.

-¿Y si la familia no me soporta de plano?

-Entonces tendrás que trabajar muy duro para recuperarla ya que la familia es un gran motivo. -dijo Mibu.

-¿Oye Mibu, como es que sabes tanto de las relaciones entre parejas?

-Es que yo mismo tuve muchos problemas con mi novia, ya que como ustedes saben antes ella era muy superficial pero ahora es todo lo contrario, sufrí mucho al inicio de nuestra relación ya que ella solo quería ir de compras pero logramos solucionarlo. -contestó Mibu muy alegre con los recuerdos.

-Todo lo contrario a Yamato, este rubio no sabe nada de eso. -se burló Ryo.

-Pero es el que tiene mas pegue con las mujeres. -dijo Akira.

-Es cierto¿con cuantas te has metido últimamente Yama?

Yamato no respondió ya que la realidad es que desde que se había acostado con la pelirroja no se había metido con nadie más y eso ahora que lo pensaba lo alarmaba¿Qué clase de hechizo le había puesto Takenouchi para que no deseara acostarse con nadie mas que con ella? Una vez cuando era más joven uno de sus maestros dentro de la organización le había dicho que para algunos hombres con tener una sola mujer era mas que suficiente, el se rió de que el pensara que con una mujer se satisfaceria pero ahora que lo pensaba la idea no sonaba tan descabellada.

-¿Yamato? -llamó confuso Akira.

-¿Qué? -preguntó este reaccionando.

-¿Qué con cuantas te has metido esta semana?

-Con ninguna. -dijo simplemente y noto las caras de incredulidad de sus amigos.

-Eso. -comenzó Ryo.

-Es. -siguió Akira

-Imposible. -terminó Mibu.

-¿Qué? Yo también a veces no deseo acostarme con nadie. -se justifico.

Eso si que nadie se lo creyó después de todo el rubio era conocido por acostarse con cualquier chica de buen ver que se cruzara por su camino.

-Cielos, eso significa que es el fin del mundo, chicos creo que será mejor que le demos terapia a Yamato un día de estos. -dijo Akira.

-Tienes razón o si no se convertirá en monje. -dijo Ryo dramático.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír de buena gana por que eso había generado un ambiente totalmente calmado y se pasaron todo el rato haciéndole bromas a Yamato pero este no se quejó ya que su amigo se había olvidado de su problema aunque claro después lo haría pagar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los cinco chicos se encontraban en un Pub a decir verdad se encontraban en una sección selecta ya que querían platicar acerca de lo que les estaba pasando y aparte habían llevado a sus digimon con ellos.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no me relajaba así. -dijo Takeru con un vaso de tequila.

-Es cierto, el echo de investigar, la boda, la recuperación y demás cosas nos absorbió por completo. -dijo Hikari con un vaso de Vodka.

-Chicos. -llamó Rika.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quisiera saber como es que se convirtieron en espías.

-La verdad... -empezó Zoe.

_FLASH BACK_

_Una chica rubia de 14 años se encontraba en la ciudad de Odaiba, sus padres a decir verdad se encontraban buscando a sus primos los cuales no habían aparecido en años, ella la verdad no se acordaba de ellos por no haberlos visto desde hacia diez largos años, la verdad nunca había sido una chica muy sociable ya que como tenía poderes todos la miraban raro a pesar de que era algo normal pero el hecho de que ella era algo antipática lo complicaba todo, lo peor es que no controlaba al 100 por ciento sus poderes por lo que eso complicaba más las cosas._

_-Zoe Orimoto. -dijo un hombre de aspecto severo._

_-Si. -dijo temblorosa._

_-Necesitamos que nos acompañe. -dijo el otro hombre._

_Ella hizo lo que tenía más sentido, hecho a correr más no contaba con que un chico se le interpondría en el camino este portaba una mascara de color blanco, ella le lanzó su grito sonoro y lo despisto pero el de alguna manera logro atraparla._

_-No te preocupes, no te haré nada. -dijo el._

_Ella como no tenía opción hizo lo que le pedía por lo que fue llevada a un gran edifico en donde entró y se sorprendió al ver toda la tecnología que se encontraba en ese lugar._

_-Zoe Orimoto. -dijo una mujer._

_-Soy yo._

_-Bienvenida a la base de Light Devil, la hemos contactado por que nos hemos enterado de que tiene poderes especiales los cuales consisten en el gritó supersónico y poder crear cosas por periodos cortos._

_-¿Cómo saben eso?_

_-Esta en tus genes. -dijo el mismo muchacho que la había llevado ahí._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Yo soy White Wolf o mejor dicho Yamato Ishida tú primo. -se presento el rubio mientras se quitaba la mascara._

_-Y yo soy, White Ángel, o Takeru Ishida tu primo menor. -dijo el otro chico que se acercaba a ellos en ese momento._

_Ella solo se quedo sorprendida por que ellos en verdad eran sus primos._

_-¿En donde han estado todo este tiempo? Los hemos estado buscando. -dijo ella._

_-Entrenando. -contestó Takeru._

_-Para ser protectores del planeta y pelear en contra de Dark Ángel. -dijo Yamato_

_Ella después de eso se unió a Light Devil bajo el nombre de White Butterfly y comenzó a entrenarse en las armas biológicas, transformarse en lechuza y a controlar sus poderes y poder comunicarse mentalmente con sus compañeros, Más tarde se les unió Ryo._

_Le costo un poco de trabajo adaptarse al entrenamiento y aun más convencer a sus padres pero lo logro y a pesar de que en un principio era de las peores con el tiempo fue de las mejores junto con su primo y sobre todo siendo una gran compañera para muchos de la organización a partir de sus 18 años._

_Lo que se le dificulto mucho fue la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ya que el arco lo domino casi enseguida pero como no era muy fuerte se frustraba con facilidad argumentando que las mujeres no eran para enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo._

_-Mira Zoe, esto lo agarre del archivero es un video de una pelea de un miembro de la organización Dark Ángel. -le dijo un día Takeru._

_-¿Y por que me quieres enseñar un video de Dark Ángel? Se supone que son nuestros enemigos. -dijo la rubia Orimoto._

_-Es de una chica. -le contestó el menor de los rubios._

_Ninguno de los dos noto que otro rubio estaba mirando como ellos colocaban el dispositivo y fijaba su vista en la pantalla en donde se comenzaron a ver unas imágenes de peleas pero los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la chica era pelirroja y que ella sola pudo acabar con un gran número de agentes de Light Devil y aparte de que se miraba de la edad de Yamato muy jóvenes ambos y sus movimientos eran limpios y eficaces al parecer no hacia ningún movimiento innecesario y poco después se acabo la cinta._

_-¿Ves, las mujeres también pueden ser guerreras. -le dijo Takeru._

_-Increíble, algún día seré tan buena como ella. -dijo Zoe emocionada. - ¿Cómo se llama?_

_-Su nombre según tengo entendido es Black Phoenix trabaja sola. -dijo Takeru._

_-"¿Así que Black Phoenix, algún día me enfrentare a ella y saldré triunfador no importa que tan fuerte sea una mujer siempre será una mujer". -se dijo a si mismo un Yamato Ishida de 16 años en ese entonces._

_END FLASH BACK_

-Entonces ustedes ya tenían tiempo en la organización ¿verdad Takeru? -preguntó Hikari.

-Bueno yo tenía apenas un año en ella, mi hermano ya llevaba tiempo…-Empezó Takeru

_FLASH BACK_

_-Bueno Takeru, tengo que irme espero que sepas lo que haces. -dijo un Yamato Ishida adolescente._

_-Claro hermano, aparte solo es práctica no pasara nada._

_-Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós Takeru._

_-adiós Hermano. -"Bien hora de seguirlo"_

_Entonces Takeru lo siguió y vio como su hermano se adentraba a un edificio y el entró y como se parecía mucho a Yamato nadie sospecho nada._

_-Me pregunto que será esto y a donde llevara esto. -se preguntó Takeru mientras iba por un pasillo._

_Al llegar ahí miro como su hermano estaba dentro de una habitación y como esta comenzaba a sacar unas extrañas máquinas y estas atacaban a su hermano, el estaba segurísimo que lo matarían pero su sorpresa creció al ver como su hermano las esquivaba todas y utilizaba sus poderes que hasta ahora no lo había visto utilizar del todo._

_-Increíble. -se maravillo Takeru._

_-Oye niño que haces en este lugar es área restringida. -dijo un guardia por lo que el rubio menor se dio a la fuga pero se topo con su hermano el cual salía de esa habitación._

_-¿Takeru que haces aquí?_

_-Es que yo… quería saber que hacías._

_Su hermano solo suspiro y lo llevo ante el jefe el cual le ofreció un puesto como agente pero su hermano no quería hasta que el menor le suplico que le diera la oportunidad de defenderse a lo que el mayor no pudo negar, ya que el no estaba seguro de que siempre estaría ahí para su hermano pero le puso de condición que no abandonara la escuela._

_-Pero tu la abandonaste. -replicó el menor._

_-NO es cierto, es más ya saque mi titulo._

_Pero el mayor de los hermanos Ishida no quiso decir de que a lo que el menor se enfado de sobremanera con su hermano mayor pero no podía hacer nada, el menor fue instruido en el arte de las pócimas y pudo al fin practicar su poderes de controlar personas, crear campos de energía y poder transformarse en un animal._

_Durante un tiempo estuvo bajo la tutela de su hermano ya que este no quería que nadie lo lastimara pero se hizo muy fuerte y finalmente como no podía seguir con el mismo entrenamiento que su hermano tuvo a otros tutores los cuales le enseñaron sobre todo a respetar la vida humana y a no perder nunca la fe, cuando el tenía como un año se les unió su prima Zoe Orimoto la cual no parecía saber muy bien lo que hacia ya que no lograba llegar al nivel que hubiera deseado para la pelea pero mejorando con el tiempo y formando la triada White junto con su hermano._

_END FLASH BACK_

_-_Increíble, por lo que veo ustedes si que les agarro de sorpresa eso de entrar a la organización. -dijo Hikari.

-¿Qué a ustedes no? -preguntó Takeru.

-No tanto ya sospechábamos algo, es más a todos nosotros nos recluto la misma Sora en persona. -dijo Kouji.

-Como. -dijeron Takeru y Zoe.

-Creo que empezare yo, ya que fui la siguiente en ser reclutada, después de mi hermana. -dijo Rika.

_FLASH BACK_

_Una chica pelirroja se encontraba en el parque ya que no quería ver como su padre y madre discutían por todo apenas y se veían y lo que hacían en cuanto se miraban era pelear y como su abuela intentaba detenerlos ella tenía 11 años y la verdad estaba harta de la vida que llevaba y no solo ella lo pensaba sino también toda su familia, desde siempre ella había sido una niña difícil su madre se lo decía y su padre decía que ella no apreciaba lo que tenía por lo que al tener poderes ella los utilizaba para llamar la atención de sus padres pero nada funcionaba, ya poco después tropezaba con alguien._

_-Por que no te fijas por donde andas idiota. -dijo de malas pulgas ella._

_-Por que la que no se fijo fuiste tú. -dijo la otra persona agresivamente._

_Rika inmediatamente abrió los ojos reconociendo a los chicos como miembros de la banda callejera de Shinjuku._

_-Lo siento. -dijo de inmediato Rika._

_-Con sentirlo no remediaras todo preciosa. -dijo el líder._

_Los cinco chicos la arrinconaron al árbol y como era algo tarde no había nadie por ahí._

_-Oigan déjenla en paz. -dijo una voz de chica._

_-Tu no te metas no tienes nada que ver. -dijo uno de ellos y como respuesta recibió un golpe en el estomago._

_-Claro que si, a la que molestan es una conocida mía. -dijo la chica._

_-¿Quién es si se puede saber?_

_-Mi hermana imbecil. -dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un golpe en la mandíbula y lo mandaba al suelo. -Si no quieren sufrir será mejor que se larguen. -bramó Sora._

_Los cinco muchachos inmediatamente se fueron corriendo de ese lugar._

_-¿Estas bien Rika?_

_-Sora. -y al instante se lanzó a sus brazos como una niña pequeña e indefensa._

_-No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante no soportaras más esto. -dijo su hermana dulcemente._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Irás conmigo a Londres al Instituto Vandervilt. -dijo la pelirroja._

_La menor solo se quedo sorprendida por la noticia recibida, ella no se esperaba eso pero la alegraba aunque claro al llegar le esperaba una sorpresa ahí conoció a un chico llamado Kouji y no solo ingreso al instituto sino que aprendió muchas cosas durante tres años por lo que cuando ella descubrió lo de Dark Ángel estaba preparada, no solo era buena en defensa sino también en esgrima y en tenis lo que la ayudo bastante junto con Sora y Kouji el cual era su primo y había conocido al llegar a Londres eran los mejores en el Instituto._

_-Rika Nonaka. -le dijo un día un hombre de aspecto severo._

_-Diga. -contestó ella nerviosa._

_-Tengo entendido que usted tiene los poderes de multiplicación y puede lanzar bolas de energía eléctrica. -dijo el hombre a lo que Rika solo se quedo asombrada por que el sabía tanto de ella. -A sido seleccionada para ingresar a la organización Dark Ángel._

_-Felicidades Rika, ahora eres toda una recluta. -dijo su hermana con una extraña sonrisa._

_-¿Tu eres una de ellos?_

_-Claro, mi nombre es Black Phoenix. -contestó Sora mientras se iba del lugar._

_A partir de ese día Rika no volvió a ver a su hermana hasta mucho tiempo después ya que según lo que le habían comentado Black Phoenix era quien reclutaba a los que serían los mejores bajo una pantalla para los padres y que a pesar de su corta edad era la mejor de la agencia rivalizando con el nuevo chico de Light Devil "White Wolf", ella cumplió con su entrenamiento religiosamente adoptando el nombre de Black Fox esperando ser tan buena como su hermana y llegándolo a ser, dominando las armas de fuego, la multiplicación, su energía y su transformación en zorra._

_Aunque claro que no estuvo sola Kouji a los pocos días se unió también entrenando ambos en la defensa aunque claro que Kouji siempre le ganaba por entrenar desde pequeño, ambos hacían una buena mancuernilla ya que cuando peleaban juntos nadie podía derrotarlos nunca eso llamo la atención de muchos líderes de grupo pero ellos decidieron irse con Black Phoenix lo cual el jefe de Dark Ángel agradecía ya que en el fondo sabía que Black Phoenix era la única que podría controlar el temperamento de ambos chicos bueno trío ya que también se les unió Black Cat._

_END FLASH BACK_

-Increíble, pero aun así debió haber sido difícil. -dijo Zoe.

-Al principio ya que los tutores sabían de la relación de genes y pues creían que yo ya sabía todo por mi hermana. -contestó Rika.

-Pero aun así las cosas fueron mejorando para todos en especial para mí…-dijo Kouji

_FLASH BACK_

_-Niño, de ahora en adelante debes tener mucho cuidado. -dijo un hombre de aspecto severo con un cinto en la mano._

_-Lo tendré. -"al menos se que mi hermano Koichi esta bien"_

_Desde que tenía memoria a su hermano le había tocado vivir con su madre mientras que a el le toco con su padre pero el murió quedando al cuidado de su tío pero este le pagaba a otro hombre para que lo cuidara._

_-La verdad nunca debí haber aceptado cuidarte. -dijo el hombre._

_-Entonces creo que podré llevármelo. -dijo una voz en la puerta era una chica algo joven pelirroja y de piel morena._

_-¿Quién es usted?_

_-Mi nombre es Yao Niang Takenouchi. -dijo la mujer. (N/A: es un nombre Chino pero me gusto significa muchacha triste)._

_-¿Qué quiere?_

_-Llevarme a Kouji._

_-Usted no es nadie._

_-Claro que si, el es mi sobrino. -mintió la mujer._

_-Pero yo tengo la tutela de este niño._

_-¿Quiere irse a juicio por el?_

_-Claro._

_Entonces ambos adultos se fueron a juicio por lo que al revisar detalladamente el juez de Shibuya fallo a favor de Yao Niang y Kouji a pesar de que no entendía nada se alegro de que pasara eso._

_-Hola Kouji, soy Yao Niang Takenouchi y a partir de ahora vivirás conmigo en Londres. -dijo la mujer la cual era de pelo rojo y tez morena._

_-Mucho gusto y gracias señora Takenouchi. -contestó Kouji tímidamente._

_Cuando llegaron a Londres el se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que llegaron a una mansión muy grande y antigua, la señora enseguida se tuvo que despedir de el ya que tenía unos negocios pendientes por lo que fue llevado al área de juegos de la mansión y allí se encontró con una niña pelirroja._

_-Vaya me alegro que al fin pudieras venir Kouji. -dijo la niña muy alegre y el pudo notar que tenía unos hermosos ojos color rojizos._

_-Disculpa ¿Quién eres?_

_-Oh, que despistada soy, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, la señora que te trajo es mi mama pero hace semanas fuimos a Shibuya por negocios y te vi y de alguna manera supe que tu eres mi primo Kouji Minamoto ¿no es así, por lo que le pregunte a mi mama si podríamos adoptarte de alguna manera ya que no se te veía muy feliz y ella dijo que haría lo posible ¿no es increíble? -dijo la pequeña de manera muy rápida y muy alegre._

_-Claro, y gracias por la ayuda._

_-No es nada, aparte al fin voy a tener a alguien cercas para poder jugar, bueno Kouji te voy a enseñar tu habitación y después de eso me tengo que ir a clases de defensa por cierto ¿tú tomaras clases de algo?_

_-No se de que haya. -contestó el pequeño._

_-Bueno hay de Defensa personal, violín, danza, gimnasia, arte, diseño, tae kwa do, karate, natación, tenis y una larga lista de deportes así como de otros instrumentos musicales. -dijo la pequeña._

_-Me gustaría el violín y el karate. -dijo el pequeño interesado._

_-Entonces te inscribiremos a esos vamos, te enseñare el lugar donde estudiaras. -dijo la pequeña arrastrándolo._

_Desde ese momento ambos se convirtieron en amigos pero no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ya que Sora estudiaba para poder manejar la empresa de su familia y a pesar de su corta edad era una prodigio para los negocios cosa que los ejecutivos aprovechaban._

_Años después una terrible enfermedad arrancó de este mundo a Yao Niang Takenouchi dejando a ambos niños terriblemente desolados después de todo Sora solo tenía 10 años, Kouji lloró por la muerte de Yao Niang pero extrañamente Sora no derramó una sola lagrima cuando su madre murió por lo que su tutela quedó bajo un hombre amigo de su madre pero Kouji noto que desde ese momento su prima Sora cambió se hizo totalmente fría no mostraba expresiones en público solo cuando los dos estaban solos pero el resto del tiempo se mostraba bajo una mascara de frialdad, aparte también manejaba los negocios con una crueldad impresionantes por lo que logró sacar a la empresa de los Takenouchi de la quiebra regresándole su esplendor y aun aumentando su capital que había sido perdido por el desaparecido padre de Sora._

_Cuando el tenía 11 años justo dos después de la muerte de Yao Niang Sora llevo a la casa a una chica pelirroja y resultó ser la hermana menor de ella y prima de el, después los tres comenzarían a practicar defensa juntos su nombre era Rika._

_Cuando ambos tenían 14 años se enteraron de una verdad que al principio los conmociono a ambos a que un hombre había reclutado a Rika en nombre de una tal Black Phoenix a la organización Dark Ángel, el estaba conmocionado y más cuando Rika le contó lo que le había pasado, el al principio no le creyó pero sin embargo días después Sora lo mando llamar a su despacho y cuando fue._

_-¿Para que me querías?_

_-Me entere de que sabes que Rika es parte de Dark Ángel. -contestó Sora._

_-Eh, si._

_-Quiero hacerte la invitación de unirte a ti también, tienes potencial Kouji y creó que será algo fácil para ti esto ya que no tendrás que aprender tanto como Rika. -dijo Sora con una sonrisa algo cínica en el rostro._

_-De acuerdo pero ¿como esta todo eso de la organización?_

_Desde ese día tanto Kouji como Rika fueron entrenados por igual por lo que el adopto el nombre de Black Eagle, no miraron a Sora ya que ella era de un nivel muy superior por lo que se hicieron la promesa de llegar a ser tan poderosos como ella y lográndolo, cuando llegaron a su nivel ella los miraba con orgullo ya que en el transcurso de ese tiempo ellos habían mejorado notablemente junto con otra compañera y eso había logrado que Sora los escogiera como parte de su equipo a pesar de que ella antes nunca había trabajado con compañeros._

_Black Eagle pronto se gano la reputación de ser uno de los más mortíferos a pesar de que usaba las dagas como armas eso al principio causo mucha risa entre los aprendices pero esas risas cesaron al ver la maestría con las que las manejaba y que era capaz de matar a cualquiera con una de ella y a una distancia de cien metros eso era algo totalmente sorprendente._

_END FLASH BACK_

-Vaya debió ser emocionante, el hecho de cómo llevaron sus vidas. -dijo Takeru.

-En ese entonces a nosotros no nos parecía emocionante pero ahora que lo pensamos si lo es. -dijo Kouji.

-Es cierto, lo mejor fue haber cambiado de vida aunque ahora somos espías de elite. -dijo Rika.

-Pero ustedes siempre supieron de alguna manera lo que les deparaba, Sora se encargo de que entrenaran un poco antes de reclutarlos en cambio yo no sabía nada de nada. -dijo Hikari

_FLASH BACK_

_Una hermosa niña de pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate se encontraba en el gimnasio de su escuela practicando una coreografía sin saber que estaba siendo observada._

_-Es ella. -indico una de esas figuras._

_-No me parece que sea guerrera se ve débil. -contestó la otra voz de mujer._

_-Su poder radica en la magia aparte su nombre es Hikari Yagami tiene 14 años. -explico una tercera voz dentro de un brazalete en la muñeca del joven._

_-Espero que estés segura, a parte como vamos a engañarla para que vaya. -dijo la chica con voz fastidiada._

_-¿Es buena bailando no?_

_-Si, se ve que es mejor que la media._

_-Entonces. -dijo la voz del brazalete como resaltando lo obvio._

_-Bien, la grabaremos y le diremos que fue aceptada con una beca en el Instituto Vandervilt. -dijo el muchacho._

_-Entonces a grabar. -dijo la muchacha._

_Días después una muy extrañada Hikari Yagami recibía la propuesta de aceptar una beca completa de danza en Londres._

_-Increíble nunca lo creí posible. -dijo ella muy sorprendida._

_-Pues ya vez, la vida te da sorpresas. -dijo el chico el cual era Kouji._

_-Entonces aceptas o no. -dijo Rika perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Es que no se si mis padres quieran. -dijo ella no muy convencida._

_-Bueno mañana vendremos a ver que decidiste. -dijo Kouji._

_-Sora tendrá que venir. -dijo Rika cuando salieron._

_-Tienes mucha razón ella los convencerá._

_Al día siguiente Sora Takenouchi se encontraba en la casa de los Yagami._

_-Como pueden ver, el Instituto Vandervilt es una excelente oportunidad para que Hikari tenga más preparación en la danza. -dijo una Sora de 16 años._

_-¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de ser tan joven seas tú quien obsequie las becas? -preguntó interesado el señor Yagami._

_-Por que me lo he ganado a pulso, tengo un buen ojo critico, entonces ¿aceptas o no? -se dirigió a Hikari._

_-Por mi no hay ningún problema. -dijo ella._

_Horas después ambas iban en un avión con destino a Londres pero en lugar de encontrar una academia de baile como lo planeaba encontró una sede de una de las organizaciones más importantes del planeta Dark Ángel._

_-Increíble, nunca pensé en ser parte de Dark Ángel. -dijo atónita Hikari._

_-Pues ya vez muchas veces parece imposible pero no lo es. -dijo Sora._

_-¿Cómo le haré con los estudios?_

_-Ingresaras al instituto Vandervilt como una estudiante más y de noche estarás entrenando en la sede, no te preocupes ya nos encargamos de todo. -dijo Sora._

_-¿Cómo entrenare y como me llamare?_

_-Tendrás maestros especiales para tus poderes y tú escogerás tu nombre. -dijo ella._

_-¿Y como te llamas tu?_

_-Black Phoenix._

_-Entonces yo seré Black Cat, me encantan los gatos y quisiera tener algo acorde contigo._

_-De acuerdo tu eres la que decides._

_Después de ese día Black Cat conoció a Black Eagle y a Black Fox con los cuales serian un equipo y se convertirían en parte de los mejores pero sin llegar a superar a Black Phoenix pero con la recompensa de ser parte de su equipo de acción._

_Después de todo ninguno tenía la calma que caracterizaba a la pelirroja mayor, ella podría estar prisionera y aun así sacar de sus casillas a sus captores y ella muy tranquila, aparte de que poseía unos poderes excepcionales a la hora de crear armas podía hacer de cualquier cosa un arma incluso un simple papel cosa que tenía a toda la organización asombrada._

_Black Cat era conocida por sus ilusiones aparte de que sus conjuros era los más poderosos de la organización y más aun por que la chica no había tenido una preparación antes de ingresar a la organización y era de aprendizaje rápido todos los hechizos los aprendía como si ella fuera una esponja y los sorbiera por la rapidez._

_END FLASH BACK_

-Vaya nunca lo creí, cierto que fue difícil pero bueno al fin y al cabo son de los mejores. -dijo Zoe.

-¿Y como se unió Ryo? -pegunto Hikari.

-Convencerlo no fue difícil, si le hubiéramos dicho que éramos extraterrestres y nos hubiera creído. -dijo Zoe.

_FLASH BACK_

_Un Yamato Ishida de 15 años se encontraba jugando baloncesto con un chico castaño de ojos azules claro su nombre era Ryo Akiyama, como espectadores se encontraban Takeru Ishida y Zoe Orimoto._

_-Bien hecho hermano._

_-Ya veraz no todo te saldrá bien Yamato. _

_-Eso lo veremos._

_Pero al momento en que Ryo iba a meter la canasta un muchacho corpulento lo empujo y el grito aunque claro fue un grito que dejo aturdido al pobre muchacho menos al trío de amigos, Ryo Akiyama apenas hacia unas semanas que lo acababan de conocer se había mudado de Shinjuku por motivos secretos y ahora sabían por que._

_-Debo irme._

_-espera. -dijo Yamato agarrandolo del brazo._

_-Debo irme, me tengo que mudar. -dijo triste._

_-No lo harás, le modificaremos la memoria, Takeru._

_-Claro hermano._

_Y Ryo observo como le daban de beber una sustancia al muchacho desmayado._

_-Ryo, creo que acabamos de encontrar al cuarto miembro del equipo White. -dijo Yamato._

_-Que bien. -celebró Zoe._

_-Al fin._

_Ryo no entendía nada pero Yamato se encargo de explicarle todo lo referente a la organización Light Devil y le hacían una invitación a formar parte del grupo._

_-Claro, me encantaría. -dijo Ryo emocionado._

_-Bien, mañana en esta dirección a las ocho de la mañana no llegues tarde._

_-No lo haré._

_Al día siguiente Ryo se encontraba emocionado por las instalaciones, estaba maravillado ya que le enseñaron todo y le presentaron a sus futuros maestros por lo que Ryo se acoplo de inmediato bajo el nombre de White Dinosaur completando al cuarteto de el próximamente famosísimo equipo White ganando gran renombre a nivel mundial y quedándose en Odaiba trabajando en sus poderes de creación de bolas de energía eléctrica, poder volar y su transformación en zorro._

_Aunque claro como al resto de los otros no se le hizo nada fácil los entrenamientos requerían mucha fuerza tanto física como mental y lo único que le faltaba a Ryo era resistencia mental ya que no sabía como controlarse cuando se enojaba por lo que tomaba clases de meditación como algo extra lo que lo ayudaría en un futuro a no explotar frente a ciertas personas._

_END FLASH BACK_

-Creo que todos tenemos en compón que fue gracias a nuestros líderes que somos parte de las organizaciones. -dijo Hikari.

-Es cierto, lo único que no sabemos es como fue que ellos se convirtieron en agentes. -dijo Kouji mientras se tomaba su Vodka.

-Biyomon debe saber. -dijo Kazemon quien se encontraba recargada sobre Beowulfmon.

-¿Por qué lo dices Kazemon? -preguntó Zoe.

-Por que nosotros los digimon antes de ser entregados a ustedes sus líderes llevaron algo de ADN y con eso pudimos ver todos sus recuerdos y emociones es por eso que los conocíamos tan bien. -dijo Patamon desde el regazo de Takeru.

-Eso nunca no lo dijeron. -dijo Rika.

-Por lo menos sabemos que será fácil sacarle la información a Biyomon. -dijo Hikari.

-Tendremos que sobornarla. -dijo Kouji con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Pero con que? -preguntó Zoe.

-Fácil. -dijo Takeru.

-Con poder ver a Gabumon antes de tiempo. -dijo Gatomon.

-Es cierto, con eso y sabremos, también podremos hacer lo mismo con Gabumon. -dijo Renamon.

-Entonces eso haremos. -decidió Kouji.

-Chicos hora de irnos al antro. -dijo Rika.

-Hikari y yo iremos de regreso a la casa, estoy algo cansado. -dijo Takeru.

-Claro, como quieran. -dijo Kouji.

-Enseguida vengo. -dijo Zoe y se fue a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Últimamente esta teniendo nauseas. -dijo Kouji extrañados.

Los demás se vieron entre si algo dudosos.

-Kouji. -llamó vacilante Takeru.

-Si.

-Usaron protección ¿Verdad? -preguntó Hikari.

-Claro que si. -respondió este ofendido.

-¿Y no se rompió? -preguntó Rika.

-No lo se. -dijo dudoso Kouji y de pronto como si recordara algo se puso de color blanco. - ¿no creerán que…?

-Tal vez. -dijo Takeru vacilante.

-Sora y Yamato te van a matar. -sentenció Rika.

Kouji solo pudo tapar su rostro con las manos en señal de desesperación.

-Ahora que haremos.

-Ocultarlo lo mejor posible, aparte si no quieres que se den cuenta puedo intentar inventar un hechizo para alterar su vientre y que no se vea abultado. -dijo Takeru.

-Y yo un hechizo para que si por alguna razón le llegasen a pegar en el vientre no le pasara nada al niño como si no estuviera embarazada. -dijo Hikari.

-¿Qué no existen ya ese tipo de pociones y hechizos?

-No. -respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces váyanse a la casa y que Yamato no los vea trabajar en eso. -dijo Kouji suplicante. -en la noche cuando lleguemos a la casa se lo planteare a Zoe.

-Entonces vamonos al antro como si no pasara nada. -dijo Rika.

-Vamonos.

Los digimons solo miraban asombrados a sus compañeros.

-¿Pero Takeru que no ya intentaron…? -preguntó Patamon antes de que Takeru le tapara la boca con lo que los demás lo voltearon a ver raro.

-Ay Patamon tu y tus preguntas sin sentido. -dijo Takeru riendo nerviosamente.

-Ya vamonos. -dijo Hikari agarrando a Gatomon y yéndose junto con Takeru.

-Creo que al regreso de Sora va a ver más de un problema. -dijo Rika en un susurro que solo Renamon escucho.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yamato y Ryo regresaban de platicar con los chicos y de ponerse de acuerdo con la próxima presentación que se haría en una semana para poder atraer más audiencia.

-Que bueno que al fin vamos a cambiar de casa disquera vamos a despegar después de todo tu escogerás la disquera por cierto ¿Cuál va a ser, ya que la mejor es en la que estamos Yamato? -preguntó Ryo algo curioso.

-Se llama Light Dark. -respondió Yamato.

-¿Por que me suena? -preguntó Ryo.

-Por que es la disquera que Takenouchi y yo dirigimos.

-¿En serio, entonces nos va a ir muy bien, Sora-san es una experta en los negocios y aparte también me había enterado que ella descubrió a varios talentos en Londres. -dijo Ryo.

-Pues así es, es decir tenemos garantizado el existo mundial. -dijo Yamato con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya nunca creí que Mibu supiera tanto de relaciones. -dijo Ryo contento cambiando de tema.

-Lo que no me gusto es que se rieran de mi, después de todo soy un casanova. -dijo Yamato enfadado.

-Uy ese ego amigo, creo que le hablare a Sora para que te lo baje. -dijo Ryo.

-"Lo que necesito es que me baje otra cosa, malditas hormonas". -se dijo Yamato enojado.

-Bueno, que te parece si vamos a un antro y nos divertimos un poco. -sugirió Ryo.

-Ese es el Ryo que conozco. -dijo Yamato.

-Andando.

Y sin saberlo fueron al mismo en donde se encontraban ciertas personas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Vaya al fin solos. -dijo Takeru mientras besaba a Hikari.

-Takeru no. -dijo ella mientras se apartaba de el.

-¿Que te sucede?

-Es que… estoy asustada. -dijo Hikari mirándolo algo triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que nos esta sucediendo, bien sabes que no se han dado cuenta por que inventamos ese hechizo y esa poción pero creeme que se darán cuenta cuando tenga que ir al hospital por que se me rompió la fuente. -dijo totalmente histeria Hikari.

-Cálmate cariño. -dijo Takeru mientras la abrazaba.

-Es que no puedo creerlo, nos protegimos y aun así…-dijo llorosa Hikari.

-Fue el destino Hikari. -dijo Takeru mientras la guiaba a la sala y la sentaba en el sillón y el se ponía en cunclillas frente a ella y le agarraba las manos.

-La verdad lo que temo es decepcionar a Sora. -dijo Hikari hipando.

-Y yo a mi hermano pero no podemos hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho esta. -dijo Takeru.

-Hikari¿Qué harán con el bebe cuando nazca? -preguntó Gatomon.

-No lo sabemos. -contestaron ambos.

-Quédenselo, después de todo es su hijo y nada evitara que siga siéndolo. -dijo Patamon posándose sobre la cabeza de Takeru.

-Es cierto, solo tendrán que ocultarlo de los que no sean parte del equipo White y Black. -dijo Gatomon poniéndose en el regazo de Hikari.

-Tienen razón Gatomon y Patamon Hikari, que nos valga lo que piensen los demás es nuestro hijo y aparte lo hicimos con amor. -dijo Takeru con una sonrisa y colocando una mano en el vientre aun plano de Hikari.

Ella solo sonrió con algo de tristeza, ella temía la reacción de Sora, después de todo ella no ignoraba que ellos miembros del equipo Black no eran vírgenes pero recordaba como ella estaba algo renuente a que dejaran de serlo solo por las misiones pero como ellos aceptaron fue la misma Sora quien les arreglo con quien fuera, asegurándose de que no sufrirían y recordaba lo que ella misma les dijo "Espero que sepan lo que hacen, recuerden que cargaran con eso toda su vida, piensen en el futuro y no solo en el presente en lo dulce del momento si algo sale fuera de sus planes deberán lidiar con ello ya sea una enfermedad o un embarazo". -eso fue lo que les dijo una Sora Takenouchi de 20 años.

-Entonces lo haremos. -Hikari se detuvo cuando recordó algo. -Pero habrá más problemas ya que también Kouji y Zoe están esperando.

-Los ayudaremos, no harán ninguna estupidez eso te lo puedo asegurar, yo me encargare. -dijo Takeru decidido.

-Tendremos que compartir el secreto con ellos ya. -dijo Hikari.

-Así es pero eso no conlleva a ningún sacrificio. -dijo el.

-¿Sabes por que me enamore de ti?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Por tu calidez que emanas siempre y tu positivismo. -dijo Hikari acariciando dulcemente su rostro.

-Y yo me enamore de ti desde que me tropecé contigo ese día de diciembre y cuando te conocí por ese halo misterioso que siempre te a rodeado y por que brindas siempre luz a los que te rodean. -dijo Takeru besando sus manos. -Aparte me fascina el sabor de tus labios, de fresa. -añadió pícaramente.

-Ya déjense de cursilerías, debemos ver que se hará con Kouji y Zoe. -dijo Patamon.

Los dos humanos solo lo miraron al principio sorprendidos y luego divertidos pero la gata lo miro con reproche por haberlos interrumpidos, después de todo no siempre estaban así y por la llegada del bebe habían estado algo distantes.

-Es cierto, creo que mañana en la mañana se los daremos todo. -dijo Takeru a lo que Hikari solo asintió.

-Estoy cansada me iré a dormir. -dijo Hikari al momento que bostezaba.

-Te acompañare después de todo yo también tengo sueño y aparte quiero que me consientas un poco. -dijo Takeru con una sonrisa.

-Eres un niño.

-Lo se.

Ambos se fueron a la habitación de Takeru a descansar ya que a pesar de todo aun entrenaban muy duro no querían reclamos y los dos digimon se fueron a la recamara de Hikari.

-Gatomon. -llamó Patamon.

-¿Que?

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros después de que tengan al bebe¿el niño también tendrá un digimon?

-Es lo más seguro, así que creo que nosotros lo cuidaremos será como nuestro hijo dijo la gata.

-¿Hijo? -preguntó algo asustado Patamon imaginándose un montón de Gatomons y Patamons detrás de el gritándole papa y haciendo travesuras y demás desbarajuste. (N/A: Aquí los digimon no tienen etapas solo tienen la del nivel novato es decir en la que están y su forma mega solo dos)

-Si un hijo o hija. -dijo la gata.

Patamon solo hizo una cara de aparente felicidad que en realidad era de miedo y mejor se durmió de su lado de la cama sin mirar a Gatomon e inmediatamente se hizo el dormido para que la gata no le hiciera preguntas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los chicos acababan de llegar al antro y al parecer la única que se estaba divirtiendo era Rika ya que tanto Kouji como Zoe estaban algo nerviosos por que no estaban muy seguros, Kouji ya iba por el vaso de Tequila número 15 mientras conservaba un silencio sepulcral y Zoe se miraba pálida como la muerte.

-Que sorpresa verlos por aquí. -dijo alguien detrás de ellos por lo que Zoe ahogo un grito y Kouji escupió toda su bebida.

-Ryo ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Zoe nerviosa mientras Kouji se limpiaba la boca.

-Vine a divertirme con Yamato el cual esta por allá. -dijo Ryo señalando al rubio el cual estaba con por lo menos tres chicas.

-Ese nunca cambiara. -dijo Zoe con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a divertirnos un poco.

-Si así se divierten, no quiero ver cuando están aburridos. -dijo Ryo.

-Chicos vamos a bailar. -dijo Rika quien llegaba en ese momento.

-Rika quiero hablar contigo. -dijo Ryo.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo Akiyama.

-Vendrás conmigo.

-Oblígame.

-De acuerdo. -y acto seguido Ryo la cargo sobre su hombro y se la llevo.

-Akiyama suéltame no soy un saco de papas. -dijo enojada Rika.

Pero el castaño no la escuchaba y se la llevo de ahí mientras todos los miraban atraídos por los gritos de la pelirroja que no eran para nada delicados.

-Bien aquí estamos. -dijo Ryo depositándola en el suelo y ella se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar sobre nosotros.

-No hay ningún nosotros Akiyama. -dijo ella fríamente.

-¿Sabes que te puedes llegar a parecer mucho a ti hermana?

-Es mi hermana.

-Pero hay hermanos muy diferentes.

-Ya dime lo que querías decirme.

Pero el no le contestó solo que comenzó a besarla con ferocidad y la agarro de las manos para que no lo empujara y la aprisiono contra la pared "Cuando menos lo espere besala y haz lo posible para que no se escape, si ella no se desarma primero cambia el beso por uno tierno y si te corresponde es que todavía siente algo por ti". -le dijo Yamato ante las sorpresa de los demás.

Rika comenzó a empujarlo con su cuerpo por lo que pasó al plan B, empezó a besarla delicada y pausadamente, al principio Rika se quedo sorprendida y estática ya que nunca antes el la había besado así, la verdad es que Rika aun lo amaba pero ella sabía que si el no cambiaba lo suyo no podría funcionar y que el en ese momento la estuviera besando con dulzura significaba que el de verdad la amaba y le correspondió. Ryo casi lloraba de felicidad al saber que Rika lo había perdonado su boca tenía el mismo sabor de siempre, vainilla.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban con una sonrisa similar y Ryo la abrazo y ella también.

-Me alegra que me hayas perdonado.

-Y tu perdóname por como me comporte con lo de Henry, mi hermana tenía razón parecí una vil puta. -dijo Rika.

-Pero eso no volverá a pasar. -dijo el.

-Así es, ahora será mejor que nos regresemos sino Yamato les echara bronca a Kouji y Zoe.

-Claro. -dijo agarrandola de la mano.

Ambos regresaron a al pista y miraron que Yamato se encontraba con otras dos chicas diferentes a las de antes y que Kouji y Zoe se encontraban bailando ya más alegres.

-Parece que todo regresara a la normalidad. -dijo Ryo.

-A nuestra normalidad. -dijo Rika.

Después de eso ambos se dispusieron a bailar y a no importarles lo que pasara el día de mañana.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al día siguiente los juerguistas tenían una resaca increíble y una cara que no podían con ella por la desvelada pero aun así estaban con una sonrisa por la reconciliación.

-Me alegra que por fin hayan superado sus diferencias. -dijo Takeru.

-A mi también. -dijo Rika.

Después de eso la alarma comenzó a sonar y los del equipo Black de inmediato supieron por que.

-Aquí, Black Fox, adelante Black Phoenix.

-Aquí Black Phoenix, lamento no haberme comunicado antes.

-No hay problema¿Qué tal están las cosas por allá?

-algo agitadas, se ha visto que Light Devil esta en más movimiento que de costumbre eso alerto a los de Dark Ángel y se nos complica más las cosa pero bueno ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Ya descubrimos quienes son los dioses y los que se representan. -dijo Rika.

-Digan.

-Kouji representa a Hefesto, Zoe representa a Afrodita, Hikari a Pérsefone, Takeru a Poseidón, Ryo a Hermes y Rika a Démeter.

-Es comprensible e Ishida y Yo los que quedan por lo que yo soy Artemisa la diosa cazadora y de las mujeres solteras y Atenea la diosa de la guerra y las artes, e Ishida tiene a Apolo el dios de la música, la luz y los hombres solteros y a Ares el dios de la guerra y caos.

-Así es ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-La mitología griega siempre ha sido mi favorita. -dijo Sora.

-Entiendo ¿Cuándo regresaras?

-No lo se, estoy investigando datos pasados. -dijo ella.

-Bien aquí te esperaremos. -dijo Rika.

-Entendido, cambio y fuera.

Todos se quedaron algo callados después de eso ya que nadie había hablado acerca de sus cambios de ADN.

-Bueno entonces a entrenar. -dijo Yamato.

Todo parecía normal para ellos pero estaban lejos de ser normal ya que ese día habría una revelación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Takeru Ishida se encontraba en la calle junto con Kouji Minamoto, ambos iban sin hablar ya que Takeru quería escoger las palabras correctas.

-Eh, Kouji ¿Qué le paso a Zoe exactamente?

-A que te refieres.

-Esta en perfecto estado de salud ¿verdad?

-Esta embarazada. -contestó cabizbajo Kouji.

-Oh, vaya eso cambia las cosas. -dijo Takeru algo conmocionado ya que no creía que de verdad lo estuviera.

-Si, me da miedo decírselo a Sora, después de todo ella es quien nos ayuda a resolver los problemas y no creo que le guste el hecho de que yo haya dejado a Zoe embarazada.

-Y supongo que a Zoe le da miedo decírselo a Yamato.

-Si.

-Te confesare algo.

-¿Qué?

-Hikari y yo ya desarrollamos la poción y el hechizo. -dijo Takeru.

-Vaya, fue algo muy rápido.

-No, nos tomo todo un mes desarrollarla. -dijo el.

-Pero apenas se enteraron ayer. -dijo Kouji impresionado.

-Es que Kouji, Hikari esta embarazada. -dijo Takeru.

-Increíble, ahora si que la regamos todos. -dijo Kouji. -nos van a matar tanto Sora como Yamato y luego Sora va a matar a Yamato por no vigilarnos según ella aunque esto paso cuando ella aun estaba aquí…-comento histérico.

-Kouji tranquilo.

-Estoy tranquilo. -dijo el algo histérico aun.

-No lo estas, mira todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero es que se nos viene el mundo encima. -dijo Kouji a lo que Takeru le dio con el puño en la mejilla.

-Cálmate de una puñetera vez quieres. -le grito.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es White Ángel ¿tu hermano te dejo salir al fin solo a la calle?

-Rain Purple. -susurró Takeru.

-Veo que me recuerdas Takeru Ishida.

-No se de que hablas. -dijo el indiferente levantando a Kouji.

-Mírame cuando te hablo. -y con la ayuda de una espada lanzó a Kouji unos metros atrás. -pelea conmigo.

-No lo haré.

-Lo harás al menos que quieras que tu amigo resulte herido.

Y en ese momento lo ataco pero Takeru se transformo y lo esquivo.

-Veo que has practicado, genial.

-No soy el mismo de antes, ahora tengo por que luchar.

-Si lo que digas Ishida.

Pero lo que Takeru no esperaba era un ataque doble ya que le tendieron una emboscada pero Kouji quien se estaba recobrando de la sorpresa no pensó en las consecuencias y se transformo en Black Eagle yendo a ayudar a Takeru con la pelea y así por la sorpresa del enemigo al ver a un Black en el lugar lograron derrotarlos pero antes de marcharse les borraron la memoria a los dos sujetos pero lo que no se acordaron de borrarles fue la imagen del brazalete en el cual se guardaba la imagen de los enemigos pero que casi nunca se revisaba por lo que se marcharon del lugar tranquilamente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Un rubio se encontraba mirando en su habitación un pequeño disco en el que se miraba un video de un antiguo grupo de por allá 1980 más o menos el cual se llamaba Daft Punk de su álbum Discovery el cual fue hecho en animación, la cual relataba como unos seres de otros planetas fueron raptados de su planeta y a los cuales les modificaron la memoria y los llevaron a la tierra en donde fueron manipulados hasta que la verdad salió a la luz y fueron liberados.

-Esta música esta bien, los chicos han estado muy calmados últimamente. -se dijo sin ponerle mucha atención al video sino a la música.

-Me preguntó que sería de ellos si no fueran espías, probablemente nunca se hubieran conocido entre ellos, la verdad aun no puedo creer que estemos aliados con el equipo Black si se llegase a enterar alguien sería el fin de todos nosotros, quisiera que no hubiera tantos problemas por eso. -dijo y al momento empezó a sonar un aparato en el cual el presiono un botón y una pantalla apareció revelando a una chica pelirroja.

-Hola "Matt". -saludó ella.

-Hola "pequeña salvaje".

-Como ha estado todo por allá.

-Han estado tranquilos.

-Eso significa que va a ver un gran problema, eso no es normal en ellos. -dijo ella mientras preparaba algo de comer en la cocina.

-Lo se¿Qué preparas?

-Comida. -dijo como obviándolo. -es pasta.

-Ya veo, déjame decirte que tu comida no se extraña después de todo yo cocino ahora. -dijo muy orgulloso de si.

-Ya veo, entonces tu cocinaras de ahora en adelante, que bueno. -dijo ella.

-Para nada, no me gusta mucho cocinar.

-Hablando de otra cosa¿como llevas la disquera, espero que no se vaya a pique aunque que otra cosa puedo esperar de un tonto rubiales. -dijo ella.

-Deja de decirme rubiales. -dijo el enfadado.

-Es que eso eres¿y bien?

-Bien ¿Qué?

-Lo de la disquera. -dijo ella exasperada.

-Bien, se manejar una disquera Takenouchi. -dijo enojado.

-Pero recuerda que cuando ves a algo con falda no se puede confiar en ti. -dijo ella enojada.

-¿Celosa? -preguntó con sorna.

-Es mi dinero el que esta en juego imbecil. -dijo ella enojada.

-Creo que te hace falta el sexo, pelirroja. -dijo el como si estuviera debatiendo algo muy importante.

-Estupido. -mascullo esta.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Estupido. -le gritó ella.

-Ahora solo me hablas para gritarme. -dijo el haciéndose el ofendido.

-Argh, contigo no se puede, adiós Ishida. -dijo ella totalmente furiosa cortando la comunicación.

-Que poco aguanta.

Después de eso se uso a reflexionar sobre su vida, todo lo que lo había llevado a ese momento y ese lugar.

-"Ya se, después de que termine esto voy a entrar a Dark Ángel junto con los de mi equipo, estoy seguro que parte del equipo Black nos apoyara, tengo que averiguar sobre los lunares sobre todo por que el de Takenouchi y el mío son diferentes, mientras que ella tiene el Ying yo tengo al Yang y los demás los tienen iguales, no creo que sea solo por que somos líderes, ya que nos lo hicieron antes de que siquiera supiéramos hablar correctamente, debo averiguarlo lo más pronto posible"

"Pero tampoco debo olvidarme de que un día me prometí a mismo que derrotaría a Black Phoenix costara lo que costara, tal ves las mujeres sean fuertes pero siguen siendo mujeres y por lo tanto más débiles que yo". -se dijo al momento en que se metía a la ducha para poder dormir.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En un apartamento muy lejos de Japón se encontraba una chica pelirroja sentada sobre un sillón y en la mesita un montón de papeles mientras que tomaba un te de durazno su favorito.

-Así que esto es lo que no hemos podido averiguar aun no me extraña que no pudieran descifrarlo, ninguna máquina tiene el código de este lenguaje debe hacerse mentalmente, veamos que dice "En el tiempo antiguo cuando aun existían los dioses sobre la tierra se creo un arma divida en dos se escogió a ocho dioses para que fueran la fuente de energía del arma se escogió tanto a dioses puros como a dioses impuros como se llamaban entre ellos para el orden del arma". -leyó Sora algo sorprendida pero no pudo seguir leyendo ya que la información que tenía estaba inconclusa.

-Increíble pero no dice que parte es la que hace la paz y cual la guerra y aparte no menciona cuales son los dioses de la respectiva parte y como se utilizaba. -se dijo Sora. -eso significa que los jefes de la C.P.V.H. iban a utilizar esa arma, solo faltaría saber bajo que propósitos y a quienes necesitaban utilizar.

En ese momento se dedico a ver el paisaje que se podía observar desde el gran ventanal que tenía en el apartamento que había comprado para su estancia, la flora estaba en su apogeo cercas de la ventana se encontraban unas flores de color azul y otras de color rojo, ella sonrió inconscientemente al observarlas incluso tenía esa misma clase de flores en el florero de su habitación y en el comedor aparte de que también estaba cercas el cielo por ser el último de un gran edificio y aun así ella podía observa el mar que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí, todas las noches ella salía al balcón a admirar el paisaje había incluso noches en las que se quedaba dormida afuera de la tranquilidad que se escuchaba.

Ella amaba la soledad, siempre le había gustado pero había veces en las que le gustaría estar acompañada y su recuerdo era que desde que murió su madre ella había tenido muchas responsabilidades por lo que no tuvo tiempo para ella y hacia un tiempo quiso recuperarlo buscando una pareja saliendo totalmente decepcionada de esa relación y ahora que lo imaginaba y si lo pensaba ella no se miraba casada con ese idiota no se le hacía correcto como si no fuera lo que estaba bien como si no cuadrara y en su mente llegaba la imagen de un rubio de ojos azules y parecía como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro pero sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

-Sora deja de pensar en eso, fue la razón por la cual decidiste tomar estas vacaciones para olvidarte de este encaprichamiento, recuerda que Ishida solo es guapo no le interesas más que para el sexo y tu de igual manera. -se recrimino ella misma.

-Sora. -llamó Biyomon al momento que entraba a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Biyomon? -volteando la vista hacia su digimon.

-¿Cuándo nos regresaremos a Japón? -preguntó la avecilla rosa.

-¿Quieres regresar tan pronto?

-Es que nunca me ha gustado tanto un lugar como me gusta Japón. -dijo Biyomon.

-Pero estamos bien aquí, puedes salir libremente y nadie te señala. -dijo Sora.

-Pero es que tu nunca tomas vacaciones y precisamente cuando tenemos más trabajo tu decides tomarte unas no es común en ti. -dijo Biyomon pensativa.

-Mira necesitaba alejarme de todo y que mejor lugar que Grecia bien sabe que me gusta su mitología. -dijo Sora y era verdad a pesar de los adelantos que se daban en todo el mundo Grecia al igual que Japón era uno de los pocos países en donde la tecnología no había tomado el mando de la vida de las personas.

-Tú sabrás, me iré a dar una vuelta. -dijo Biyomon algo triste. "Quisiera ver pronto a Gabumon".

-Biyomon, perdón pero necesito alejarme de todo y de todos necesito aclarar mis dudas, cuando regrese será por que no tengo ninguna duda en mi corazón, aparte necesito investigar todo lo posible de la profecía la tengo incompleta, se que a los directivos les pareció extraño que pidiera mis vacaciones cuando nunca salgo pero las necesitaba, será mejor que termine de revisar estos informes y que vea como va lo de la disquera. -dijo Sora agarrando unos papeles y se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando ambos chicos llegaron a la residencia sus respectivas novias los estaban esperando en el pequeño comedor que se encontraban en la cocina.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó algo ansiosa Hikari.

-Ya lo sabe. -respondió Takeru.

-¿Saber que? -preguntó Zoe un poco nerviosa.

-Que tanto como Hikari y tú estáis embarazadas. -dijo Kouji.

-¿Tu también Hikari? -preguntó sorprendida Zoe.

-Si, yo tengo cuatro meses pero no se me notan para nada por la poción y el hechizo. -dijo Hikari abrazando a Takeru lo que este le correspondió.

-Yo, tengo tres meses. -dijo Zoe cabizbaja a lo que Kouji la abrazo en signo de apoyo.

-Significa que nacerán casal mismo tiempo, serán de la edad, que bueno. -dijo Takeru.

-¿No están preocupados? -pregunto Zoe sorprendida.

-Al principio pero hemos decidido quedarnos con el bebe aun en contra de los deseos de los líderes. -dio Takeru.

-Entonces nosotros también haremos lo mismo. -dijo Kouji.

-Bueno Zoe creo que lo mejor será que te vaya diciendo como hacer todo para que en el futuro no tengas problemas. -dijo Hikari y Zoe se llevo instintivamente una mano a su vientre.

Iba detrás de Hikari y choco con ella por que cierta persona estaba en la puerta mirándolos y al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Hola…-saludo totalmente pálida Hikari.

La otra persona solo entro a la habitación y de inmediato se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¿Y bien, quien me explicara todo lo que pasa? -preguntó con una ceja arqueada y de brazos cruzados mirando con decepción a los cuatros pero sobre todo a dos de ellos.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

_**Como la ven al parecer los chicos han sido muy traviesos últimamente ¿algo sorpresivo? Bueno es que de vez en cuando me gusta sorprender y como verán el final tal vez se acerque no lo se pero bueno como ven, reuní a Ryo y a Rika, embarace a Hikari y a Zoe, como ven ahora casi no hubo sorato por no decir nada excepto la pequeña pelea que tuvieron.**_

_**Aparte también quise indagar en el pasado de los chicos y pues la parada fue en como se convirtieron en espías y como les fue de principio como ven no todo fue fácil.**_

**_Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Alexeigirl, Lord Pata y a kari y tk 93, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y sus comentarios me han hecho feliz de sobremanera._**

_**Me di cuenta que no les he agradecido a todas las personas que fueron maravillosas al dejarme un review en capítulos pasados por lo que ahora daré la lista quiero agradecer infinitamente a: Tanieta, Naoko Tsukino, Jade Saotomoe K, Lord Pata, kari y tk 93, x-x-Padma La Farfalla-x-x, Atori-chan, Alexeigirl, SkuAg, Takuya Kambara, Hermian vampiress, Bë, Isfryd Beloved, anita-asakura.**_

_**ARIGATOU A TODOS USTEDES**_

_**También me enoje conmigo misma por que se supone que yo actualizaría muy pronto pero para mi esto no lo fue ya que estuve cinco días sin tocar una computadora y apenitas pude agarrarla y me puse a hacer el capitulo y lo subí de inmediato espero que haya sido de su agrado, por cierto próximamente les adelanto un poco la mayoría de las cosas serán reveladas y habrá enfrentamientos muy fuertes por diferencias de opiniones.**_

_**¿Acaso no es mejor que los Spoliers?**_

_**Aparte la escuela me atrapo por completo por los exámenes que voy a hacer y lo pero todavía me falta el de ingles por lo menos tengo que sacar mínimo un 4.25 para pasar , bien por mi, es por eso que tal vez no actualice pronto el próximo Cáp. pero de todos modos haré lo posible por subirlo pronto.**_

_**Porfas lo mismo de todos los capítulos. Dejen Review.**_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**ATTE. DAL**_


	16. Regreso inesperado

**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. _**

**_CAPITULO. -16_**

_**REGRESO INESPERADO**_

-¿Y bien, quien me explicara todo lo que pasa? -preguntó con una ceja arqueada y de brazos cruzados mirando con decepción a los cuatros pero sobre todo a dos de ellos.

-¿De Que hablas? -preguntó Takeru haciéndose el tonto.

-Pues de que las chicas están embarazadas. -dijo el con naturalidad.

-No seas tonto, no están embarazadas. -dijo Kouji.

-Kouji, para mentir no eres bueno se que Hikari tiene cuatro meses y Zoe tres, así que no me vengas con tonterías. -dijo el chico.

-Bien, si estamos embarazadas, ahora solo falta decirle a los líderes Ryo. -dijo Zoe medio molesta.

-Pues tendrán que esperarse a que venga Sora así tendrán la seguridad de que uno de ellos los apoyaran solo para llevar la contraria al otro. -dijo Ryo burlón.

-Es cierto. -dijo los cuatro al mismo tiempo alegres y agradeciendo en ese momento que sus líderes se llevaran mal.

-Pero deben hacerlo ver como si apenas se enteraran por que si sospechan algo adiós a su pantalla y protección pero aun no entiendo como fue que ustedes dejaron embarazadas a las chicas vaya que tenían prisa ¿eh? -dijo Ryo.

-Hormonas. -contestaron los dos chicos.

-Eso se noto, gracias. -dijo Ryo sarcástico.

-Bien, entonces ese problema esta solucionado, ahora Zoe debo llevarte a que veas como tendrás que hacer el hechizo y la poción ya que se supone que debe realizarse por los padres. -dijo Hikari mientras se llevaba a Zoe de la cocina.

Lo que nadie noto es que había alguien que los había estado vigilando sin que se dieran cuenta "Con que piensan fingir ¿eh? Esto les traerá más consecuencias que soluciones, el final esta comenzando, si ellos siguen así no podrá llevarse a cabo el ritual y la humanidad morirá o será dominada por ese ser". -dijo la figura mientras desaparecía en una voluta de humo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En otra parte de la ciudad, para se más exactos en un lujoso hotel un rubio se encontraba fumando en el balcón mirando las estrellas sin saber que otra persona estaba mirando el amanecer en otro lugar.

Sin moverse dejo que una chica lo abrazara por detrás.

-Que bien la pase hace rato querido. -le dijo al oído de forma seductora. -espero que algún día lo repitamos.

-No lo creo, yo no repito "concubina". -dijo Yamato fríamente. (N/A: Como deben saber las concubinas eran como las prostitutas personales de los reyes con las cuales incluso tenían descendencia en pocas palabras Yamato la esta llamando puta, que maldito por cierto pero ni modo de ahora en adelante miraran a un Yamato muy calculador jejeje)

La chica al principio no entendió que quiso decir con eso pero al ver su sonrisa burlona lo comprendió y se marcho de la habitación sumamente ofendida.

-Por cierto guapa, si te atreves a decir algo yo mismo me encargare de que tu vida sea un infierno, chao. -dijo Yamato cínicamente.

Cuando se quedo solo siguió mirando el cielo, sabía que el único lugar en donde se sentiría a gusto sería en el cielo, desde pequeño siempre se había confortado con solo mirar el cielo.

-Es verdad lo que le dije yo nunca repito chica, solo lo he hecho una vez eso de repetir y no quiero acordarme de ella, bueno la noche es joven creo que iré otro rato a la discoteca y después vendré de nuevo. -dijo Yamato mientras tendía la cama ya que no debía haber sospecha de que el había estado ahí anteriormente.

En la discoteca se la pasó de lo lindo ligando con cuanta chava se le cruzo y al final se llevo a dos al hotel en donde antes había estado y se dedico a tener puro sexo con ellas hasta el cansancio (N/A: lo siento pero me da flojera de escribir un lemmon sobre esto).

Cuando Yamato se despertó miro a las dos muchachas y vio que ambas eran hermosas pero hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando se acostaba con alguien se comenzó a vestir y se marcho de ahí, el nunca había pasado la noche con una mujer, para el las mujeres eran de que cuando las usaba las dejaba por lo que no veía el chiste de pasar la noche con ellas solo con una mujer había pasado la noche aunque claro que era ella la que se había marchado.

Llego de inmediato a la mansión y noto que los chicos aun estaban despiertos por lo que se acerco sigilosamente al lugar para escuchar que platicaban y escucho lo que menos hubiera querido escuchar.

Estaban organizando una fiesta y sin consultárselo. -pensó totalmente enojado por lo que entró a la estancia. -Con que quería celebrar sin mi ¿eh? Pues fíjense que no, aprovecharemos que Takenouchi ni esta y organizaremos un reventón desquiciante hasta que venga la policía. -dijo Yamato.

Todos los miembros del equipo Black y White que por cierto acababan de regresar incluidos los de las lunas de miel, se entusiasmaron por la idea aunque claro que los del equipo White estaban algo sorprendidos después de todo su líder no era de esos que les gustara hacer fiestas y debieron el cambio a poner en riesgo en molestar a la líder del equipo Black por lo que agradecieron que se tuvieran una rivalidad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dos semanas después la mayoría de las personas que siempre iban a los antros estaban enterados que iba a ver un reventón desquiciante en la casa del cantante Yamato Ishida por que eso era sinónimo de sexo salvaje, licor y pura música buena por lo que al día la casa o mejor dicho mansión estaba completamente a reventar incluso había gente en la gran piscina en el patio de de atrás, incluso en las habitaciones había gente aunque "algo" ocupada, los únicos lugares en donde no entraron fueron en el sótano y las habitaciones de Yamato y Sora, en la de la chica por obvias razones y también el sótano y en la de Yamato por que no quería desordenado su cuarto o si no todos pagarían muy caro si alguien llegase a entrar por lo que todos andaban cuidando el dichoso cuarto.

Los chicos se estaban divirtiendo como nunca ya que últimamente estaban algo estresado buscando de nuevo sobre la profecía pero algo ocurriría que los haría estremecer.

Justo a la media noche personas con capuchas irrumpieron en la mansión atacando a todo el que tenían por delante dando lugar a una huída en masa por su vida.

Todos los chicos fueron agarrados desprevenidos pero eso dio al equipo Black opción de ir a transformarse fingiendo que estaba huyendo ya que los encapuchados fueron de inmediato por los agentes de campo del equipo White.

-Todos los miembros de investigaciones y armas de ambos equipos váyanse al sótano ahora. -le susurro Yamato a Joe el cual se encargo de informárselo a todos los cuales de inmediato se refugiaron en el sótano aunque algunos a regañadientes.

-¿Qué creen que pase? -preguntó Mimi muy asustada.

-Esos encapuchados deben ser de Ángelus no veo otra razón y aprovecharon la fiesta para tener posibles rehenes. -dijo Ken.

-Debemos avisarle a Sora. -dijo Yolei.

-Pero no llegara a tiempo. -dijo Takuya.

-Pero vendrá lo más pronto posible y eso ya será algo. -dijo Juri.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo. -dijo Ken mientras se comunicaba con la líder del equipo Black.

-Diga. -contestó la chica al momento en que se miraba su imagen en uno de los monitores.

-Sora que bueno que estas. -dijo Ken.

-Los de ángelus nos están atacando. -dijo Yolei.

-Van a matar a todos. -dijo Mimi toda histérica.

-Tienes que venir pronto. -dijo Izzi.

Todo esto fue dicho al mismo tiempo por lo que Sora no entendió casi nada por lo que hizo una señal de silencio a lo que los chicos se callaron.

-¿Qué cosa me dijeron?

-Que Ángelus esta atacando la mansión. -dijo rápidamente Izzi.

-Voy para allá, sabía que no debía dejar solo a Ishida, llegare mañana, salgo en el primer avión que haya disponible adiós. -dijo Sora seriamente mientras cortaba la comunicación.

-Bien, Sora vendrá para mañana. -dijo Ken feliz.

-Eso significa que nos caerá una gran reprimenda. -dijo Davis de pronto.

-¿Qué? -dijeron todos confundidos.

-Se va a enterar de la fiesta por lo que nos pondrá entrenamientos a todos, diablos estamos en problemas. -dijo el chico y todos cayeron en cuenta y estaban pensando seriamente en quien era peor si Ángelus o la pelirroja Takenouchi.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Debemos ayudarlos ya. -dijo Rika.

-Debemos esperar o sospecharan demasiado. -dijo Kouji.

-A mi me vale no voy a dejar que intenten matar a Takeru. -dijo Hikari decidida mientras salía al campo de batalla en que se había convertido la sala.

-Vamos pues. -dijo Rika animando a Kouji.

Así los tres se pusieron a pelear a lado de los miembros del equipo White lo que en un principio descoloco a los de Ángelus al verlo en ese lugar por lo que pudieron eliminar a la mayoría pero con lo que no contaban era que varios de ellos ya sospechaban que ambos equipos se habían unido ya que lo habían visto en la cinta que ni White Ángel ni Black Eagle se encargaron de borrar en donde revelaba que los dos trabajaron como un equipo por lo que decidieron hacer ese ataque para corroborar su teoría y sonrieron triunfantes al ver que era verdad ahora solo faltaba saber quienes eran las verdaderas identidades del equipo Black y entonces tendrían a Dark Ángel en sus manos por que decidieron retirarse sin que los otros sospecharan nada.

-Bien logramos derrotarlos. -dijo Zoe feliz.

-Fue algo muy raro. -dijo Takeru.

-Es cierto. -corroboro Yamato.

-Bien es momento de que los otros salgan y que llamemos a Sora y limpiemos esto. -dijo Kouji.

-Limpiar si, llamar a Takenouchi no. -dijo Yamato.

-Entonces metimos la pata por que ya la llamamos. -dijo Izzi y los otros aparecieron con caras de culpabilidad.

-Demonios ahora si me querrá desollar vivo. -se lamentó Yamato por lo bajo.

-Bien llegó la hora de limpiar. -dijo Kouji a lo que todos se pusieron a ello.

Después de unas horas habían terminado con todo y estaba reluciente.

-Sora no se dará cuenta. -dijo Ryo alegre.

-Eso espero y ahora, nadie saldrá de esta casa hasta que Takenouchi llegué ¿entendido? -dijo Yamato a lo que todos asintieron y después de eso se dispusieron a dormir.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al día siguiente o mejor dicho ese mismo día aunque claro esta que ya más tarde una chica pelirroja se encontraba llegando a la mansión cuando una señora la intercepto en el camino.

-¿Disculpe, usted es la señorita Sora Takenouchi? -preguntó la mujer.

-Si soy yo ¿Qué se le ofrece? -preguntó amablemente.

-Si, bueno es que quería informarle que anoche que ustedes tuvieron una fiesta y muy escandalosa por cierto incluso escuche como se rompían cosas y bueno quería decirle que pues si esto se repite tendremos que llamar a los de justicia. -dijo la mujer.

-¿Hubo una fiesta? -preguntó confusa.

-Si, estaba todo lleno de jóvenes y poco después se escucho como unos se peleaban ¿no estaba aquí usted? -preguntó la señora.

-No, me encontraba en un viaje de negocios. -contestó simplemente Sora. -ahora si me disculpa iré a ver que fue lo que paso con su permiso.

-Pase usted.

Sora se encontraba furiosa "con que organizando una fiesta eh" eso estaba más que prohibido, ya se las pagarían y más aun si alguien entró a su habitación.

Cuando entró a la mansión noto que todos estaban dormidos ya que no se encontraba nadie en la parte baja y estaba todo en silencio por lo que activo una alarma con la que supuestamente se decía que había fuego por lo que todos salieron despavoridos hacia fuera pero ella les cerró el paso y todos se pusieron pálidos al ver la cara que esta tenía. -Biyomon sal. -dijo simplemente ella.

-Que bien regresamos. -dijo la avecilla alegremente.

-Atacalos. -ordenó Sora.

-Pero. -intentó la avecilla.

-Atacalos, debieron pensar bien las cosas antes de hacer una fiesta en mi ausencia y aparte ser atacados por los de Ángelus y que estos ya hayan descubierto que trabajamos juntos, ahora querrán saber las identidades de los miembros del equipo Black lo que nos traerá muchos problemas a todos nosotros, atacalos Biyomon. -dijo Sora seriamente a lo que la digimon tuvo que obedecer.

Los chicos se espantaron al escucharla y estaban por huir cuando el rubio Ishida se interpuso.

-Fue mi culpa, tendrás que atacarme a mi. -dijo el.

-De acuerdo, pero antes, Hikari, Takeru quiero que terminen de desarrollar el proyecto que les puse antes de irme el cual consistía en que las personas que no nos conocieran aún al vernos les pareciéramos conocidos y que no puedan saber quienes somos en realidad. -dijo Sora. -Ahora Biyomon ataca. -repitió de nuevo.

-Gabumon sal. -ordenó Yamato.

Los dos digimon al verse frente a frente y por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban solo se quedaron paralizados ante la incredulidad de sus compañeros y del susto de todos los presentes temiendo la peor de las reacciones de sus respectivos líderes.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo Yamato y Sora.

-No atacare a Biyomon.

-No atacare a Gabumon.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó confuso Yamato.

-Es una orden directa. -dijo Sora enojada.

-Pues me temo que la desobedeceré Sora, lo siento pero no puedo atacar a Gabumon… el es… mi amigo. -dijo Biyomon sin el valor de poder decir que era su pareja.

-En las batallas eso no importa, gana el que es más fuerte. -dijo Sora entre incrédula y enfadada.

-No siempre, a veces la amistad hace que se ganen guerras. -dijo Gabumon a Sora desafiándola directamente ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-De acuerdo. Ishida, Gabumon, Biyomon quiero que me acompañen a mi despacho, los demás pónganse a trabajar y a los demás me refiero al equipo Black el equipo White no se que haga de ahora en adelante no se si solo veré por el bienestar de mi grupo ahora andando orden directa. -ordeno Sora mirando a sus compañeros los cuales se pusieron de inmediato a sus labores.

Cuando los dos humanos y los dos digimon entraron al despacho y la pelirroja se sentó en su silla.

-¿Qué¿no vas a invitarme a sentar? -preguntó falsamente ofendido Yamato a lo que se gano una mirada de odio de la pelirroja.

-Has lo que se te pegue la gana. -respondió de mal talante ella.

-De acuerdo. -y se sentó en el escritorio de la chica lo cual la enfureció pero no dijo nada.

-Bien sabes Ishida que estamos en una situación muy precaria, no tenemos tiempo de andar con fiestas en donde cada uno entra como si fuera su casa y no tiene la consideración de cuidar las cosas de la misma, aparte tenemos una pantalla que proteger, a decir verdad antes de venir una señora me abordo y me dijo de la fiesta y pude distinguir que solo era un disfraz ya que no la reconocí de nada y que era de Ángelus intentando averiguar algo ¿me estas escuchando rubiales? -preguntó enfadada Sora.

-Claro que si, aparte estábamos festejando el cumpleaños atrasado de Zoe y pronto se acerca el de Hikari bien sabes que hoy es dos de Septiembre. -respondió el con su vista en los senos de Sora la cual se dio cuenta y de inmediato puso sus brazos sobre ellos. -Oye tenía una buenísima vista. -dijo el enfadado.

-Perdón por tapar tu vista. -dijo Sora sarcásticamente. -pero tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar. -dijo Sora seria.

-Bien, ya se que no debía haber hecho la fiesta, pero los chicos se miraban totalmente estresados y pues no se me ocurrió otra manera que la fiesta después de todo fue cumpleaños de Zoe y pronto iba a ser el de Hikari por lo que los festejamos, aparte como esta eso de lo que les pusiste hacer a Hikari y Takeru. -repitió algo desconcertado Yamato.

-Veo que al fin estas estrenando esas neuronas,-dijo Sora mordazmente. -Es para que de alguna manera no den tan fácilmente con los demás miembros de los dos grupos y que los chicos estén a salvo por más tiempo y así sepamos como enfrentarnos a Light Devil. -dijo Sora.

-Takenouchi. -la llamó de pronto muy serio.

-¿Qué?

-Quisiera saber si el equipo White se puede unir a Dark Ángel. -dijo Yamato sin mirarla.

-Creo que si, si demuestran que realmente quieren estar y cuentan con el apoyo de alguien muy influyente como unos guerreros, lo más seguro es que si. -dijo Sora mirándolo impresionada más sin embargo Yamato no se dio cuenta ya que ella tuvo el mismo tono de voz.

-Es que nos queremos unir a Dark Ángel, creo que será lo mejor para todos nosotros después de esa traición. -dijo el.

-Por mi no hay problema, después de esto hablare con el jefe. -dijo ella.

Los digimon se habían mantenido al margen pero sin dejar de verse con ojitos de enamorados cuando sus respectivos compañeros fijaron su vista en ambos.

-¿Y bien? -dio Sora impaciente.

-Ya te lo dije Sora no atacare a Gabumon el es mi amigo. -dijo Biyomon.

-Eso antes no te había importado o acaso debo recordarte como dejaste a. -empezó a enumerar. -Agumon, V-mon, Hakmon, Woormon, Gatomon, Renamon y a Bewulfmon y hubieras seguido con los demás sino te detengo y solo por que querías "entrenar". -dijo Sora algo molesta.

-Eso era antes. -se excuso la avecilla.

-Fue justo antes de venirnos a Japón en Diciembre y ahora estamos a septiembre. -dijo Sora.

-Todos cambiamos. -dijo Biyomon.

-Desde que te conocí eres así y no creo que de unos meses para acá cambies.

-Tú lo hiciste. -observó Biyomon.

-Contigo no se puede.

-¿Y que me dices tu Gabumon?

-Lo mismo que Biyomon aparte tu Yamato me has enseñado que la amistad es lo primero. -dijo el digimon azulado a lo que Sora puso cara de incredulidad extrema.

-Increíble¿así que Yamato Ishida da clases de amistad eh, no me lo esperaba. -dijo Sora.

-Cállate pelirroja.

-No me callo.

-Que te calles.

-Cállame. -dijo ella desafiante.

El no se pudo detener y la beso con desesperación ante la sorpresa de ambos digimons por la acción pero enseguida se separaron y Sora le dio una cachetada a Yamato que lo mando al suelo.

-En tu vida, me vuelves a besar Ishida. -dijo entrecortadamente.

-Creeme que lo volveré a hacer y mucho más. -susurró el.

-Biyomon, más te vale no abrir la boca de más. -dijo Sora.

-Lo mismo va para ti Gabumon. -dijo Yamato mientras se iba de la habitación.

En el resto del día ambos se ignoraron olímpicamente lo que los chicos pasaron un día agradable en donde todos tomaron la poción y recibieron la instrucción de tomársela cada mañana, y en la noche después de cenar,

-Increíble, no puedo creer que los de Ángelus nos estén vigilando. -dijo Hikari.

-Fuimos muy descuidados. -dijo Rika.

-Que estupidos. -dijo Kouji.

-Es cierto, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. -dijo Sora frente a ellos.

-¿Qué haremos? -preguntó Hikari mirando a su líder.

-Nada, solo nos cuidaremos de que no nos descubran aparte tengan. -les dio unos papeles. -tienen misiones deben atrapar a este sujeto es altamente peligroso y un terrorista experimentado. -dijo Sora.

-Nosotros los acompañamos. -dijo Ryo.

-No. -dijo Yamato. - ¿Qué no tuvieron suficiente con que Ángelus se enterara, debemos tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante.

-Lo siento. -se disculpo Ryo.

-Me voy a la cama.

Y así cada uno se fue yendo a dormir bueno los de campo por que los otros se quedaron hablando.

-Veo que ahora su vida si peligra. -dijo Juri.

-Se supone que nosotros los apoyamos no podemos dejarlos solos. -dijo Takato.

-Pero no tenemos poderes, eso es lo que nos diferencia de ellos. -dijo Suzie.

-¿Sabían que Yamato cuando entró a Light Devil lo hizo como si no tuviera poderes, les hizo creer a todos que no tenía. -dijo Joe.

-Lo mismo por lo que me entere hizo Sora, ella entró por su agudeza. -dijo Koichi.

-Es cierto tu hermano es uno de campo por lo tanto debes saber mucho. -dijo de pronto Mimi.

-Pues si.

-¿Sabes como se llegaron a convertir en espías?

Koichi les platico de cómo se convirtieron Rika, Kouji y Hikari en espías pero no sabía como lo había hecho Sora, así Izzi les platico a todos como Takeru, Zoe y Ryo se unieron pero al igual que Koichi no sabía muy bien como se había convertido Yamato.

-Debe ser algo muy importante para que los chicos estén tan preocupados. -dijo Takuya.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No se si notaron que los chicos están estresados pero los que están más son las chicas.

-Es cierto a que se deberá.

-Zoe y Hikari están embarazadas. -soltó Yolei.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron incrédulos los demás.

-Si, me entere hace poco, y la verdad tenemos que ocultarlo por que quien sabe como reaccionaran Yamato-san y Sora-san.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso después de todo sabían que los chicos estaba pasando por algo muy fuerte.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En ese mismo instante un rubio se encontraba acostado en su cama sin más compañía que el mismo, su digimon se encontraba en el sótano enojado con el por su comportamiento.

-Se va a cumplir pronto otro aniversario más de mi iniciación. -dijo el en un susurró. -Del día en que comencé como agente de Light Devil. -y entonces recordó como había llegado hasta ahí.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Un niño de pelo rubio y ojos de un azul profundo de aproximadamente 10 años se encontraba en la calle mejor dicho en el parque en un lugar poco concurrido por la gente mirando el cielo estrellado se encontraba sentado abrazando sus piernitas y entre sus manos portaba un collar con un dije de color blanco con un símbolo algo extraño pero que era de su papá y este era como el ying y el yang (N/A: para más información es el emblema de la amistad)._

_-¿Por qué se fueron, mamá, papá ¿Por qué se fueron cuando más los necesitamos? -y derramó unas cuantas lagrimas apretando más el collar._

_-¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó un señor ya mayor._

_-Mis padres se fueron y ya no regresaron, los de justicia dicen que los secuestraron. -dijo el pequeño Yamato._

_-Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos. -dijo el hombre quien más tarde se presentaría como Caiyimbo._

_-¿En serio, eso me encantaría señor. -dijo alegre el pequeño._

_-Te tendrás que unir a Light Devil para ello. -dijo el señor que era el jefe de la organización._

_-No hay ningún problema, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por volver a verlos. -contestó el pequeño apretando fuertemente el collar._

_Después de ese día, se volvió a reunir con el señor y comenzó con el entrenamiento, cuando el entró a la organización era el 31 de octubre y sin saberlo que otra persona también ese día tenía su iniciación._

_Después de eso, Yamato adopto el nombre de White Wolf y mediante los entrenamientos descubrió que tenía poderes y comenzaron a entrenarlo colocándose a pesar de su corta edad como uno de los mejores en la organización._

_-Vamos chico ya descubrimos que puedes controlar el aire y el agua por lo tanto debes aprender ha hacer hielo concéntrate. -le dijo un señor._

_El pequeño Yamato de once años tenía en una de sus manos una corriente de aire y en la otra poseía una pequeña esfera de agua e intentaba juntarlas pero no podía ya que al juntarla el aire hacía que el agua se fuera en otra dirección._

_-Es algo difícil señor._

_-Tu puedes, tienes el poder y recuerda White Wolf solo existe el poder y los que lo usan son los más poderosos no existe el bien ni el mal solo fuertes y débiles._

_Después de un tiempo el aprendió a controlar a la perfección todos sus poderes y hacia gala de ello._

_Todos los que sabían de su poder lo respetaban y los que no, lo aprendieron de la manera más dolorosa posible ya que el les hizo que le tuvieran respeto pero el que más lo recordó fue un hombre que se atrevió a decir que el no era capaz si quiera de tolerar un simple entrenamiento, lo que hizo fue transformarlo en hielo por completo y después lo empujo con el aire y el hombre murió al ser partido en cientos de pequeños pedazos frente a la incrédula y asustada masa de espectadores._

_Después de eso se hizo patente que el era un ser de extraordinarios poderes, se enteraron que podía controlar el agua y el viento por lo tanto también el hielo, también que por alguna extraña razón podía manejar a la perfección todo tipo de armas siendo sus predilectas las de filo y por último que era un gran estratega y podía crear trampas en cuestión de minutos como máximo lo que hizo que enseguida fuera un agente de campo pero en solitario, no tenía aun un equipo ya que los jefes pensaban que aun no estaba listo después de todo solo tenía más de diez años y aun era un niño._

_Cuando el tenía trece años su hermano menor descubrió su secreto aunque eso era inevitable, después de todo el supuestamente había dejado la escuela para trabajar y que su hermano menor siguiera estudiando pero la verdad es que el tenía maestros particulares que lo instruían en todo tipo de conocimientos siendo para el las más interesante las que se asociaban con el espacio así como la física, matemáticas, entre otras._

_Un año después encontró a su prima la cual también poseía poderes por lo que decidió que estarían en el mismo equipo pero el sentía que le faltaba algo y descubrió cuando encontró al cuarto miembro del equipo un chico castaño que huía de sus poderes._

_Desde pequeño y hasta sus dieciséis años Yamato fue conocido por ser muy amigable con todos y que siempre era expresivo siempre podías confiar en que el te diría todo lo que pensaba y como se sentía por lo que era muy querido por los agentes y maestros pero eso fue cambiando ya que su carácter también sufrió cambios y se hizo más frió y por lo tanto más mortífero y letal a la hora de sus misiones y mucho más analítico y calculador._

_Cuando el tenía dieciséis años se le puso la misión de seducir a una mujer que tenía aparentemente tratos con la mafia y la única manera de acercarse a ella era por medio del sexo y como no debía haber errores mandaron a Yamato el cual estaba solo un poco nervioso y no por acostarse con la mujer y que sería su primera vez sino que no pudiera sacarle nada. _

_Poco después de eso fue llamado ante el jefe el cual estaba bastante impresionado con su desempeño dentro de la organización._

_-White Wolf creo que ahora estas listo para tu equipo._

_-¿De verdad señor? -dijo contento._

_-Por supuesto has demostrado tener las aptitudes, te dejo libre albedrío para que tu mismo los escojas, espero que escojas con sabiduría chico._

_-Lo haré señor._

_Horas después había revisado muchos perfiles y le pareció lo correcto escoger a novatos así el podría moldearlos a su gusto y no que fueran tan a las reglas quedando su equipo formado por puros jóvenes ante la estupefacción de la mayoría de los adultos pero convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en un equipo muy fuerte y poderoso._

_Pero el día de la misión todo salió como lo tenían planeando y después de eso Yamato se dedico a ese tipo de misiones al igual que los de su equipo pero se dedicaban más a la protección siendo unos de los pocos equipos que eran conocidos mundialmente por todas las personas de la tierra._

_A los dieciséis años pero poco antes de eso Yamato se hizo la promesa de que se enfrentaría a una guerrera de gran calibre y que la derrotaría para tener otra victoria en su colección y esa guerrera no era otra que Black Phoenix pero hasta la fecha no había tenido la oportunidad de retarla._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-Eso es, debo retarla lo más pronto posible. -dijo Yamato mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama.

Algo que no había cambiado nunca es que el siempre llevaba puesto el collar de su padre aun cuando este regresó Yamato lo seguía conservando.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Papá ten es tu collar. -dijo Yamato días después de que sus padres habían sido rescatados._

_-Quédatelo tu hijo. -le respondió Hiroaki con una sonrisa._

_-¿De verdad? -dijo el sorprendido._

_-Claro, te pertenece es lo que tu eres. -dijo su padre._

_-Por primera vez en mi vida no entiendo._

_-Ese collar es originalmente tuyo, yo solo lo había cuidado hasta que estuvieras listo, cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro que sabrás que hacer._

_-Gracias papá._

_-Bueno es hora de ir a preparar la comida hace tiempo que no pruebo comida decente y por lo que se Zoe es una gran cocinera así que andando._

_-Claro, padre. -contestó Yamato siguiéndolo._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

En la mesa de noche divisó unos papeles los cuales por cierto no había terminado de revisar por lo que se puso a ello.

-Veo que Takenouchi no tenía del todo razón, si tenía razón ella es Artemisa pero no es Atenea sino Ares, claro si ataca antes de pensar, eso significa que yo soy Apolo y Atenea bueno me toco una diosa que si sabe de la guerra; veamos lo siguientes es que a si, El Inmortal estaba en esa cueva pero intentando abrir la puerta del infierno. -Yamato al leer lo siguiente se sorprendió tanto que salió a toda velocidad de su cuarto y toco la puerta del despacho de Sora.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Antes de que Yamato tocara su puerta Sora se encontraba en el asiento de su escritorio revisando unos papeles de una agencia mientras pensaba en cosas del pasado.

En eso dejo los papeles y tomo un cuadro que se encontraba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Es otro aniversario más dentro de tres días más. -susurro la pelirroja tocando la fotografía. -otro aniversario de tu muerte… mamá, será pronto el aniversario de tu muerte, el cinco de Septiembre. -y comenzó a recordar todo lo que desencadeno ese suceso.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Una niña pelirroja de diez años aproximadamente se encontraba mirando la tumba de su madre, sin que ninguna persona se diera cuenta se había escabullido hacia ahí y a pesar de que todos lloraban y estaban tristes la pequeña no había llorado ninguna vez, se preguntaba eso mientras depositaba unas flores de color rojo con azul las favoritas de su madre._

_-Hola mamá, no te preocupes pronto te llevare a Odaiba en donde tu deseabas ser enterrada no importa lo que me cueste. -dijo la pequeña Sora._

_-"¿Por qué no llorare como los demás¿acaso solo esta reservado para unos cuantos?" -se preguntaba internamente y no se dio cuenta de que un hombre se acerco a ella hasta que coloco una mano en el hombro de la pequeña pelirroja a lo que ella se volteó rápidamente haciendo gala de unos excelentes reflejos._

_-Veo que tienes potencial pequeña. -dijo el hombre._

_-¿Quién es usted?_

_-Mi nombre es Sean. -dijo el hombre. -Y tu si no me equivoco eres la pequeña Sora, tu madre me hablaba mucho de ti y de Kouji._

_-¿De donde conoce a mi madre? -preguntó a la defensiva._

_-Somos amigos desde hace años, pero por mi condición no podíamos hacer pública nuestra amistad. -dijo el hombre. - ¿Sabes,-agregó tras una pausa. -el hecho de que tu madre muriera no fue un simple accidente, alguien la mando matar._

_-¿Qué? -preguntó la pequeña incrédula._

_-Si alguien que quería algo que tu madre poseía un hombre cuyo nombre es Caiyimbo. -le dijo Sean._

_-¿Caiyimbo¿y quien es, de donde conoció a mi mama?_

_-Es jefe de la organización Light Devil y no conocía a tu madre, pero se entero de que ella poseía algo de gran importancia para el pero por suerte no lo consiguió, ahora es tu deber proteger ese algo._

_-¿Que es?_

_-Aun no estoy muy seguro, pero debes estar preparada por que intentaran matarte pequeña. -dijo el hombre aunque claro que el sabía que era lo que quería el jefe de Light Devil._

_-¿Y como podré prepararme?_

_-Ingresando a la organización Dark Ángel, yo soy el jefe de esa organización._

_-¿Y como sabré si creo en usted?_

_-Esto será más que suficiente, eso creo. -y le enseño una gargantilla que tenía forma de un corazón pero de color negro y que era de su madre. (N/A: Es el emblema del amor)_

_-Era de mi madre. -dijo con un hilo de voz. -pero se perdió hace tiempo._

_-Me lo dio por si algo llegara a pasarle y que me creyeras._

_-De acuerdo. -dijo Sora decidida mientras se ponía el collar de su madre._

_Justamente el 31 de octubre a la media noche fue iniciada en la organización Dark Ángel en donde ella adopto el nombre de Black Phoenix y se hizo la promesa de no mostrar en público demasiadas emociones al menos que el caso lo ameritara._

_Ella a pesar de su corta edad tenía mucha experiencia en defensa aunque claro no sabía nada de los poderes y sus maestras no querían perder tiempo en averiguarlo por lo que entrenaron su resistencia tanto física como mental y con el tiempo aprendió a ver todo objeto como un arma potencial, lo de sus poderes surgiría después de un altercado con un tutor._

_-Harás ese recorrido, no tienes poderes por lo tanto tendrás que ser muy ágil para evitar esos ataques._

_-Pero yo no quiero, es cansado aparte tengo que irme a mi casa, debo ver el negocio de mi familia. -dijo la pequeña Black Phoenix testarudamente._

_-Lo harás al menos que quieras salirte de aquí. -le dijo su tutor._

_Sora no aguantaba que le mandaran y comenzó a enfadarse._

_-Le…dije…que…no…me mandara. -dijo con los dientes apretados y fue tal magnitud de su enojo que de sus pequeños puños cerrados salieron dos bolas de fuego a lo que su tutor la miró sorprendido._

_-No sabía que poseías poderes Black Phoenix._

_-Ni yo. -dijo ella sorprendida._

_-Creo que necesitas otro tipo de entrenamiento nos veremos mañana, puedes retirarte._

_-Gracias señor._

_Días después ella fue entrenada para ver que clase de poderes poseía descubriendo que tenía poder sobre el fuego y la tierra y como era uno de los más difíciles sobre todo por su complejidad ya que el fuego era como un ser vivo más sino se tenía control sobre el podría quemar todo a su paso y la tierra sino se manejaba con cuidado podría causar grandes catástrofes lo que obligo a Black Phoenix a tomar mucha meditación por lo que se fue convirtiendo en una chica sin mostrar muchos sentimientos pero al tener su propio equipo y compañeros eso fue cambiando ella conoció casi todo el mundo por sus misiones pero el único lugar que no conocía era en donde ella había nacido que era Odaiba._

_A los quince años se encontró con la noticia de que iban a reclutar a su hermana menor ella al principio le pareció algo precipitado pero al verla supo que tenía potencial y fue ella misma quien dio la orden, al ver que su hermana se lo contaba a su primo no tuvo más opción que de decírselo personalmente. Ambos aceptaron gustosos pero ella nunca vio sus entrenamientos ya que estaba más ocupada en ganar su reputación y la de su recién formado equipo siendo el mejor en poco tiempo._

_Un año después tendría su vista en una chica de pelo castaño y con gran potencial nacida en Odaiba, primero envió a Kouji y Rika pero ellos no lograron convencer a la muchacha por lo que ella tuvo que acudir convenciendo de paso a sus padres, por el hermano no había ningún problema después de todo el ya estaba adentro._

_Todo eso terminó cuando ella tenía dieciséis y a partir de ese entonces estuvo en los ojos de la organización Light Devil recibiendo varios atentados en su contra pero ella no dijo nada al respecto._

_A decir verdad eso le causaba gracia ya que solo querían ver sus movimientos por lo que ella solo cometió una vez ese error de mostrar su técnica y a los demás los eliminaba de un ataque._

_Aunque claro para ella ahora tenía sentido todo lo de que Caiyimbo quería algo de su madre._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-Eso es. -dijo ella recordando y tocando la gargantilla que nunca se quitaba.

Al instante alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta de su despacho, ella de inmediato fue a abrir y se sorprendió un poco al ver al rubio afuera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira creo que tengo el plan de Light Devil. -dijo Yamato mientras ponía unos papeles sobre el escritorio, Sora se acerco al escritorio también y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¿De que hablas?

-Acuérdate que Caiyimbo hablo de conquistar el mundo con algo y que necesitaba ciertas cosas y apoyo. -dijo Yamato a lo que Sora asintió. -Bueno es que lo que el necesitaba eran demonios y para eso necesitaba abrir la puerta del infierno y creo que como la cazadora que eres sabes que se necesita un demonio muy poderoso para poder abrirla, en este caso o es el Primero o el inmortal y eso desencadenaría a muchos desastres ya que puede incluso hacer que haya noche perpetua, lo que lograría que todos los vampiros cazaran siempre y bien sabes que ahora ya no hay tantas cazadoras si acaso hay un total de 30 en todo el mundo y eso ya es decir demasiado, aparte me han llegado informes que las están matando cosa que no es buena, lo único que no se es que es lo que esta buscando Caiyimbo. -terminó Yamato exhausto de hablar de carrerita y estaba empezando a pensar que la pelirroja no le había entendido nada.

-Busca un arma, esta será activada por las "reencarnaciones de los dioses", esta dividida en dos una se usa para un propósito y la otra para otro. -dijo Sora.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Hace tiempo pero no estaba del todo segura, pero con lo que me acabas de decir se confirman mis sospechas. -dijo ella con una mano en su barbilla.

-Estamos en un gran aprieto, tendremos que entrenar aun más a los chicos. -dijo Yamato.

-Lo se. -respondió ella sin mirarlo.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, por cierto tu no eres Atenea eres Ares.

-Lo se, no tenía mucha lógica después de todo me gusta pelear y después dialogar, solo me deje llevar por el momento. -dijo ella.

-Buenas noches. -se despidió Yamato y sin que ella se lo esperara la beso en los labios. -te dije que te volvería a besar. -le dijo con una sonrisa al ver la estupefacción en la cara de la chica.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban algo nerviosos y se notaba ya que los chicos habían decidido decírselo a sus líderes por el momento solo estaba Yamato.

Cuando todos iban de salida alguien toco el timbre y justo Sora estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Buenas¿casa de las señorita Sora Takenouchi? -preguntó un chico a lo que Ryo quien era el que había abierto asintió. -genial, chicos vengan aquí es. -informó y entro muy campante y detrás de el entraron tres más.

Cuando entró todas las chicas lanzaron un suspiro pues el chico en cuestión era castaño, piel clara, ojos violeta, alto, delgado, con una sonrisa de arrojo, dientes blanquísimos y regulares venía vestido con un pantalón de vestir color azul marino junto con una camisa de seda blanca con los botones de arriba abiertos dejando ver parte de su pecho, todas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento"Es más guapo que Yamato", claro creo que menos una.

-Hola muchachas, mi nombre es Ian Kazaki. -se presentó el muchacho besando la mano de cada una de las chicas las cuales estaban encantadas pero los chicos no, pero no sabían como pararlo hasta que alguien lo hizo.

-TU, FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO. -gritó Sora totalmente furiosa señalando con una mano la puerta.

-Tranquila belleza, tengo ordenes de venir a inspeccionarte. -dijo el.

-¿Qué, no se me informo nada.

-Es por que no ha habido grandes avances en la empresa y eso nos preocupa. -dijo el aparentando.

-No encontramos al equipo White, aparte los que están presentes son de confianza, la mitad es mi equipo y la otra son aprendices, muy buenos eh de decir. -dijo Sora mirando a los recién llegados fríamente.

-¿Qué no vas a invitar a pasar a tu "humilde" casa, que malos modales Sorita. -dijo Ian con una sonrisa acercándose a ella.

-Cállate estupido. -escupió Sora.

-Antes eras más amable conmigo. -dijo el haciéndose el ofendido. - ¿Y si me preparas uno de esos desayunos tuyos? Recuerdo que son riquísimos.

-Prepáratelo tú, tienes manitas. -dijo Sora yéndose del lugar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Solo por que arruinaría mi informe si no, no te contestaría, voy a entrenar y me llevare a los agentes de campo, andando. -dijo Sora a lo que todos la siguieron algo confundidos.

Cuando llegaron al sótano Sora se descargo haciendo volar a una de las máquinas y todos la miraron sorprendidos y sin entender.

-Ese imbecil, como se atreve a venir en mi presencia cuando yo le advertí que no lo hiciera, quiere que lo asesine y si sigue aquí eso ocasionara. -murmuro enojada Sora.

-Sora¿Quién es el? -preguntó Ryo.

-Un imbecil, que es informante en Dark Ángel, creí que lo sacarían hace tiempo pero creo que me equivoque.

-Pero no tiene poco tiempo tiene tres años hermana. -dijo Rika.

-Eso no le quita lo tarado. -dijo Sora empecinada.

-Oye deberías dejar de agredirme te puede afectar. -dijo Ian terminado de bajar las escaleras detrás de el venían los muchachos que aunque eran guapos no se comparaban a el. -por cierto ellos son, Sam, Clark y John. -los presento.

-¿No tienes vida o que, deberías largarte hasta que nos evalúes. -dijo Sora.

-Los evaluare ahora en armas y defensa, en la noche en espías o sea en seducir. -dijo el. -empiecen.

Black Eagle comenzó aunque claro fue demasiado fácil para todos, después siguió Black Fox, luego Black Cat y por último Black Phoenix pero Ian le hizo repetir todo. "Lo único que quiere es ver mis senos". -masculló Sora enojada al ver como el no despegaba su vista precisamente de esa parte aunque claro había otra personita que no la apartaba tampoco.

-Bien, no se por que Dark se asusta están en perfecta forma. -dijo Ian mirando a Sora. -Pero si no es mucha molestia ¿Qué tan buenos son los aprendices?

-Muy buenos sino no los entrenaría yo misma. -dijo Sora rápidamente.

-Quisiera verlos en acción ahora.

-No, tus ordenes fueron de evaluarnos a nosotros y eso es lo que harás no permitiré que evalúes a mis chicos, yo me encargare de eso. -dijo Sora poniéndosele al brinco.

-Ok, pero no te enojes preciosa. -dijo el dedicándole una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas.

-Guárdalas para alguien a quien le interesen Kazaki. -dijo Sora.

-Me encantas muñeca. -dijo Ian mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

-Apártate de mi imbecil. -dijo Sora empujándolo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Hasta la noche preciosa. -dijo el mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-Idiota. -dijo Sora antes de irse.

-Ella me adora. -dijo Ian a los presentes.

-Entonces creo que debe amar a Yamato, después de todo es peor con el. -dijo Ryo con voz sarcástica y señalando al rubio con lo que todos se empezaron a reír pero no notaron que el chico se ponía serio.

Cuando todos iban de salida Ian detuvo a cierto rubio que iba al final.

-Oye tu ¿Qué clase de relación llevas con Sora? -preguntó el "amablemente".

-Simple, ella es mi mentora y me enseña que es lo que debo hacer aunque normalmente tenemos diferentes puntos de vista. -dijo Yamato.

-Veo que Sorita tiene buen ojo, mira que escoger a dos estrellas de rock que apenas van despegando, una chef y a un reportero que también esta empezando a ser famoso aparte de que se que quiere ser escritor eso si que es pensar en no levantar sospechas. -dijo el.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que somos?

-Mis hombres vinieron hace una semana y vieron quienes vivían aquí aprovechando que Sora no se encontraba y por eso se quienes viven aquí. -dijo el. -Te lo advierto apártate de ella.

-Como sea. -dijo Yamato yéndose de ahí.

En la noche los tres muchachos se quedaron evaluando al resto del equipo mientras que Ian decidió llevarse al resto de los integrantes a un bar de moda, con anterioridad todos habían recibido indicaciones de no hablar de más por lo que tuvieron que fingir que Yolei estaba enferma de la garganta al igual que Mimi para no correr riesgos, pero quedaron en que el equipo White era solo uno de prueba elegidos por cada uno de los miembros del equipo Black agarrandolos como sus pupilos cosa que se creyeron los otros.

-Bueno aquí estamos Black Eagle eres el primero, debes seducir a tres mujeres al mismo tiempo en menos de quince minutos. -dijo Ian.

No noto que Zoe ponía los ojos como de fiera matando con la mirada al chico pero recibió una mirada de advertencia de Yamato "No hagas nada, se supone que no son pareja Zoe, el no debe saber nada" "Lo se, pero me enerva ver como les ordena y ellos no pueden contestarle nada, aunque debo admitir que esta muy guapo" "no tienes remedio".

Kouji solo suspiro y fue a hacer lo mandado y en quince minutos exactos logro seducir no a tres mujeres sino a seis el doble del que le pidieron y trajo los seis números telefónicos de las chicas en cuestión.

-Creo que yo te pedí tres. -dijo Ian observando los papeles sobre la mesa.

-Entre más mejor. -contestó Kouji.

-Así que si te piden atrapar a un agente tu lo vas a tortura aparte no. -dijo Ian con ganas de molestarlo

-Eso hará que hable más rápido. -dijo Kouji tranquilamente.

-En eso tienes razón, Bueno Black Cat quiero que hagas que un hombre te invite en diez minutos una copa del vino más caro de por aquí.

Takeru ya se le quería ir encima a Ian por el atrevimiento "No puede hacer eso, le hará daño" "¿Y por que le hará daño Takeru?" "Ah, Yamato no es que Hikari no esta acostumbrada a beber eso es todo" "Pero no debes sulfurarte recuerdalo"

-De acuerdo. -dijo Hikari con el rostro inexpresivo.

Cinco minutos después Hikari volvió no con una copa sino con una botella y una carta de presentación.

-Es un abogado y va a ser ministro. -dijo Hikari mientras tiraba la tarjeta sobre la mesa junto con los números que había traído Kouji hacía un rato.

-Veo que los has entrenado a la perfección Sorita. -dijo Ian.

-Solo la perfección para los míos Kazaki.

-Bien, sigues tu Black Fox, quiero que te subas a esa plataforma y hagas que muchos hombres te rodeen para bailar contigo en máximo cinco canciones.

"Si será un" "Relájate Ryo" "Es un imbecil ya se le pediré ayuda a Sora ella me ayudara a eliminarlo" "No pienses en eso deben hacer lo posible por no levantar sospechas" "Claro como tu no tienes una novia que todos los hombres se la quieren comer con la mirada" "olvídalo Ryo"

En dos canciones Rika consiguió que no solo hombres la rodearan sino también mujeres dejando impresionado a Ian, Rika regreso con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Ten. -le dijo Rika mientras colocaba un montón de papeles sobre la mesa y al contarlos eran diez.

-Vaya veo que has mejorado bastante y creo que también en la cama no es así. -dijo Ian ante la estupefacción de los presentes y a Ryo ahora si queriéndolo matar.

-¿Te acostaste con mi hermana? -preguntó incrédula Sora y ahí Ian se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

-Eh, bueno si.

-No lo puedo creer y menos de ti Rika. -dijo Sora desanimada e Ian pensó que ella estaba enamorada de el todavía. -Creí que tenías mejores gustos aun pasó a Henry pero al imbecil de Kazaki ¿estabas drogada?

-Estaba tonta en ese tiempo. -dijo Rika.

-Y lo sigues estando. -dijo Ryo algo enojado.

-Bueno a lo último, Black Phoenix quiero que… Ves a esa muchachita de ahí. -señaló a una chica al parecer muy tímida. -bueno quiero que la seduzcas en diez minutos.

Todos se quedaron en shock ya que era algo fuera de serie pero Ian se quería vengar por lo que había dicho la pelirroja y si seguía siendo como antes no lo haría pero cuando reaccionaron Sora ya se encontraba hablando con la chica la cual parecía en verdad tímida ya que portaba un vestido recatado y de colores pasteles y llevaba el pelo largo y sobre el rostro y más se asombraron incluyendo al castaño Ian al ver como Sora enseguida le hablaba al oído y después se lo besaba llegando a su boca y después en el cuello y como después se despedía de ella con una sonrisa y llegaba hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Cómo lo lograste tan rápido? -preguntó incrédulo Ian.

-Simple, le dije que cosas bonitas y la bese, ahora la rodearan chicos por que creo que más de uno vio eso. -dijo Sora y en efecto la muchachita ya estaba rodeada de hombres y mujeres. - ¿Nos vamos?

-Creo que nos tenemos que divertir un poco quédate cinco minutos más, todos es una orden. -dijo Ian.

Pasados esos cinco minutos Sora logró juntar veinte números de teléfono de hombres y mujeres.

-Que se queden los que quieran, yo me largo tengo mucho trabajo con la compañía y aparte Kazaki ya viste, sigo siendo la mejor. -dijo Sora.

-No puedes irte, la diversión apenas comienza. -dijo Ian.

-Adiós imbecil. -terminó Sora y se marcho.

-Yo también me voy, tengo que ir a la nueva disquera mañana a arreglar lo de los conciertos. -dijo Yamato.

-Es cierto yo también me voy. -dijo Ryo.

-Entonces creo que mejor nos vamos todos, yo también tengo que trabajar. -dijo Takeru.

-Que aguados son.

-Somos responsables que es diferente Ian. -dijo Rika.

-Como sea, yo también me voy. Aparte tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas. -dijo Ian.

Y todos se marcharon cuando llegaron a la casa todos los demás estaban dormidos y cosa que no se dieron cuenta todas las respectivas parejas dormían en su recamara dejando a otras para sus digimons aunque claro no todos se dieron las mismas parejas que a los humanos.

-Vaya que noche odio a ese Ian. -dijo Takeru.

-¿Tan malo es? -preguntó Patamon.

-Es un imbecil. -contestó este.

-Vaya entonces debe ser muy malo. -dijo Gatomon.

-Peor, yo creó que por eso Sora no lo soporta, se da aires de grandeza. -dijo Hikari.

-Pues creo que me uniré a ella en su marcha en contra de ese imbecil. -dijo Takeru.

-Relájate cariño, pronto se irá y ya no lo veremos. -dijo Hikari.

-Es cierto Takeru, mejor pónganse a ver las cosas del bebe. -dijo Patamon.

-Por cierto miren que llego en la tarde cuando se fueron. -dio Gatomon trayendo consigo un huevo.

-¿Un huevo?

-Es un digihuevo lo que significa que su hijo o hija tendrá también un digimon. -dijo Gatomon emocionada.

-Eso significaría que tanto Patamon como tu van a ser papas. -dijo Hikari emocionada.

-Así es. -le respondió con una sonrisa la gata blanca.

-Felicidades Patamon. -dijo alegre Takeru pero Patamon no le respondió ya que cayo al piso inconsciente.

-¿Patamon? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo los tres.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En otras de las habitaciones se encontraban dos chicos a punto de dormirse pero la chica que era rubia se encontraba enojada.

-Ya Zoe, se que no era lo correcto pero que otra cosa pude haber hecho. -dijo Kouji.

-Pudiste haber seducido solo a tres. -contestó Zoe enojada.

-Debía hacerlo mejor, Sora me informo que sino Kazaki me diría algo como que si no podía haberme esforzado mejor o algo por el estilo.

-Es que es un idiota no sabe ni lo que dice tiene menos neuronas que el más idiota del planeta. -dijo Zoe enojada.

-Querida eso no tiene ningún sentido. -dijo Kouji.

-Lo se, pero estoy enojada y aparte embarazada.

-Entonces hay que consentir al bebe. -dijo Kouji.

-¿Y yo que?

-Bueno, si no estas enojada tal vez.

-¿Sabes que te amo?

-No lo sabía.

-Bueno pues ahora ya lo sabes. -dijo ella al momento que lo besaba con pasión.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Vamos no vas a estar todavía celoso ¿verdad? -preguntó Rika.

-¿Cómo te pudiste acostar con el?

-Oye, yo tenía veinte años y era inexperta aparte el es todo un casanova no pude resistirlo. -dijo Rika culpable.

-Eso se nota pero me asombra que Sora no lo supiera.

-A mi también.

-Solo te perdonare con una condición. -dijo Ryo mientras se acostaba.

-Cual. -dijo Rika la cual estaba algo confundida.

-Que me digas el nombre de todos con los que te has acostado sin que sea una misión.

-Tardare demasiado. -dijo ella en broma. -es broma. -se apresuro a decir al ver la cara de Ryo.

-No tienes remedio.

-Bueno a empezar. -dijo Rika.

-Creo que será una noche muy larga.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Todos al parecer se encontraban dormidos, bueno digo al parecer ya que cierto rubio había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua y regresaba a su habitación cuando noto que en el despacho de Sora había luz por lo que fue a investigar, coloco una de sus orejas a la puerta y escucho.

-De verdad Biyomon si esto sigue así no creo que pueda soportarlo. -dijo Sora.

-Animo, la verdad en este momento como me gustaría regresar a Grecia. -dijo la avecilla triste.

-"¿Grecia¿Qué no se encontraba en Londres?". -se preguntó internamente Yamato.

-La verdad, al volverlo a ver, me ha hecho recordar cosas ya olvidadas. -dijo Sora.

-¿No estarás enamorándote de el otra vez verdad? -preguntó molesta Biyomon.

-Claro que no, solo recuerdo todo lo que me hizo pasar y el dolor acumulado de ese momento y me dan ganas de descuartizarlo y más al ver que el muy iluso cree que le voy a volver ha hacer caso. -dijo Sora con rabia.

Yamato se sorprendió al escuchar eso y más por el tono de la chica, ni siquiera con el había empleado ese tono, ahora comprendía muchas cosas como el de el odio hacía el, debía pensar que era igual que el, así como su sobreprotección a las otras chicas, ahora todo tenía sentido, por lo menos para el.

-Pues debes ponerle un hasta aquí a el Kazaki. -dijo Biyomon.

-Eso es lo que hago y el nomás no, piensa que me estoy haciendo la difícil, pero que idiota la verdad. -dijo Sora.

-Bueno ya, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir yo me voy ya. -dijo Biyomon por lo que Yamato se apresuro a irse de ese lugar.

-Claro yo te acompaño ya tengo sueño. -dijo Sora.

Al salir ella noto un perfume algo particular en el ambiente pero no le tomo demasiada importancia la verdad tenía mucho sueño y no deseaba encontrarse con Ian Kazaki en la noche.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando amaneció la mayoría se encontraba ya con sus deberes y cuidando que los "invitados" no los descubrieran, Mimi y Yolei tuvieron que hacer el desayuno ya que tanto Sora como Zoe y Hikari estaban más que dispuestas a envenenar a Ian si se les permitía.

-Increíble es un gran estupido, no puedo creer que me tenga que evaluar, voy a hablar muy seriamente con el jefe, no puede hacerme esto. -masculló Sora enojada mientras desayunaba.

-Me las va apagar. -dijo Zoe por lo bajo.

Y hablando del rey de roma, iba entrando el susodicho muy fresco, sus compañeros ya se encontraban desayunando y miraban algo avergonzados la actitud del que era su líder.

-Vaya que bien dormí. -dijo el. ¿Y saben por que? Pues por que soñé con mi chica favorita¿no lo crees Sorita? -preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Vete a mucho a la porra. -le dijo ella.

-Creo que necesitas de sexo, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso. -le dijo el sonriente.

-Prefiero hacerlo con una animal. -dijo ella.

-Pues me transformo en el que quieras mi reina.

-Cierra la boca antes de que te golpee. -le recomendó Yamato sin dejar de comer.

Todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja y notaron que se encontraba en el límite pero al parecer Ian no lo había notado hasta que ella le aventó a la cara el plato de su desayuno y se marchó furiosa.

-Te lo advirtieron. -dijo Rika.

-Ya verás que pronto caerá a mis pies. -dijo el "Como ya lo hizo una vez". -prensó con satisfacción.

El restó del día todos se la pasaron fuera en sus respectivos trabajos y demás actividades solo Rika juntó con Zoe y Takeru no tenían nada ese día y se fueron junto con los "invitados" a una cancha de tenis por todo el día dejando hechos polvo a los otros.

-Ahora veo por que son las campeonas mundiales, tú no das tregua. -le dijo John a Rika.

-Y mi hermana Sora es mucho peor. -le contestó ella.

-Entonces si que conviene cuidarse de ella.

-Pero la que es competitiva es Rika, por suerte ha cambiado antes era de que hacia carreras para cada cosa. -dijo Zoe entrando a la platica.

-Eso fue antes. -dijo Rika algo sonrojada.

-Te ves linda sonrojada. -le dijo John.

-Lo siento guapo pero ella ya esta apartada. -dijo Zoe al chico.

-No lo sabía, perdón si te incomode. -dijo el chico verdaderamente sorprendido. "Que raro según Ian ella no tenía novio y que sería muy raro ya que le gustan las aventuras rápidas."

-No te preocupes, el por ahora no se encuentra sino estarías en problemas. -le contestó amable Rika.

-Entonces regresemos a la casa que me muero por ver a mi Sorita. -dijo Ian.

-¿Qué no se cansa de que Sora lo mande a freír espárragos? -preguntó Zoe.

-Es que su familia ya le puso un ultimátum de encontrar esposa o se la impondrían, y pues aprovecho que lo mandaron a evaluar para intentar conquistar a Sora, ya que no hay que negarlo ella es un excelente partido para cualquier hombre y el que tenga su corazón será muy afortunado. -dijo Clark entrando a la conversación.

-¿Y tu como sabes tanto de Sora? -preguntó Zoe.

-Ella fue una de mis maestras cuando recién entre a la organización y pude conocerla ya que se me dificultaba su clase pero ahora soy el mejor en eso, y todo gracias a ella. -contestó el chico.

-Vaya, entonces Sora si que es una mujer multiusos, no me extraña que Ian este detrás de ella es una verdadera Joya, la verdad yo nunca eh hablado directamente con ella. -dijo Sam.

-¿Nunca?

-No, me temo que no tuve el privilegió yo soy un agente de investigación y pues por eso no hubo coincidencia. -contestó el chico.

-Pero Ian pierde su tiempo, mi hermana nunca le hará caso, ella esta centrada en la misión. -dijo Rika.

-El tiene la esperanza de que si.

-Se llevara una GRAN desilusión. -dijo Zoe observando al chico el cual venía platicando con Takeru y miraron como el rubio menor se encontraba con una cara de asesino por lo que decidieron intervenir antes de que Takeru hiciera algo ya que Zoe y Rika sabían que en una pelea Takeru llevaba todas las de ganar, no por nada había sido perfeccionado en los últimos meses por White Wolf y Black Phoenix.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En otro lado de la ciudad cuatro chicos iban llegando a un gran edificio en donde sabían que se encontraban las oficinas de una gran disquera.

-Bueno aquí es¿están seguros de querer hacer esto? -preguntó Ryo a los demás.

-Es hora de un cambio. -dijo Mibu.

-Hay que probar otras suertes. -contestó Akira.

-Hagámoslo.

Los cuatro entraron y se dirigieron al último piso y entraron a la oficina en donde supuestamente estaba la disquera "Light Dark".

-Vaya, esto si que esta muy bien decorado. -dijo Akira.

-Gracias yo misma la decore. -dijo una muchacha detrás de ellos.

-¿Sora? -preguntaron algo dudosos dos de ellos.

-La misma, síganme les explicare todo. -dijo ella y los cuatro la seguían.

-¿Qué haces en un lugar como este preciosa? -preguntó galante Akira.

-Soy una de las accionistas principales de Light Dark, a decir verdad solo somos dos lo que iniciamos pero como tengo más tiempo libre yo hago la mayoría del papeleo mi socio viene a revisas y a escuchar los contratos.

-¿Y quien es tu socio?

-White Wolf. -dijo ella.

-Que suerte tienes, trabajar con un agente de gran talla como el, la verdad te envidio. -dijo Mibu.

-Es un lobo narcisista, pero se tome enserio el trabajo y es lo que cuenta. -contestó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, la verdad venimos por que queremos que Light Dark sea nuestra nueva disquera. -dijo Yamato.

-¿Creen estar a la altura de nuestra disquera? -preguntó Sora con ganas de molestarlo.

-Por supuesto. -contestó Yamato altanero.

-Les haré una prueba y veré si les hago una invitación. -mintió Sora ya que tanto ella como Yamato habían hecho el contrato con anterioridad pero quería disimular poniendo a los otros tres nerviosos.

-Claro. -contestaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Sora los condujo a la sala de sonido y cuando ellos estaban a punto de comenzar ella los interrumpió.

-Es todo síganme. -dijo ella.

-Pero…-dijeron tres de ellos.

-Sus contratos están listos desde que Ishida hizo la cita, solo quería probar que no se pusieran nerviosos y como no lo hicieron significa que no les dará pánico escénico ante una multitud internacional y eso es bueno. -dijo ella con una sonrisa a lo que todos le correspondieron.

-Vaya susto que nos diste. -dijo Akira.

-Es cierto pensé que no la haríamos o algo parecido. -dijo Mibu.

-Tranquilícense, son talentosos y ahora si me disculpan si quieren pueden seguir aquí solo llamen a la secretaria yo tengo que ir a supervisar una competencia de mi amiga Hikari. -dijo Sora.

-¿Era hoy? -preguntó Ryo.

-Si, pero solo pueden entrar entrenadores y competidores es por eso que Hikari n dijo nada. -contestó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, deséale suerte de nuestra parte. "Demonios, como le hará si esta embarazada, se darán cuenta" -pensó Ryo angustiado.

-Claro, entonces adiós y felicidades a todos.

-Gracias. -contestaron todos

-¿Entonces que hacemos? -dijo Mibu.

-Hay que ir a celebrar. -dijo emocionado Akira.

-Claro. -contestaron los otros.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-"Como me alegro de haber encontrado esa ecuación ahora parece como si no estuviera embarazada y aparte una barrera protege al bebe de cualquier golpe". -pensó aliviada Hikari mientras comenzaba a estirarse.

Los presentes miraban incrédulos como la castaña se encontraba sola y es que en Japón ella era una desconocida pero había decidido competir por su país en esas olimpiadas y todos pensaban que era una simple competidora más y así se lo demostraron varias chicas.

-Vaya parece que ahora dejan entrar a cualquiera a las competencias. -dijo una rubia que pasaba por allí.

-Lista para morder el polvo novata. -le dijo otra.

-La verdad creo que la pobre saldrá llorando en la primera ronda.

Y demás cosas por el estilo. Y los entrenadores no se quedaban atrás.

-Pobre, la dejaron entrar por que no tiene un entrenador.

-No tiene entrenador, debe ser una mediocre.

-De seguro apenas y alcanzó a calificar y su entrenador mejor renuncio.

Pero claro que eso cambio un rato después, a Hikari esas criticas le entraban por uno y le salían por otro oído Sora siempre le decía que eso se utilizaba para intimidar y era bueno para los espías pero que era algo cobarde entre competencias en donde se supone se fomenta el compañerismo y la cordialidad.

-Perdón por tardar, es que estaba arreglando un contrato. -dijo Sora.

-No importa, se que estas sumamente ocupada y más con el idiota de Kazaki revoloteando por ahí. -dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Por lo menos alguien me comprende. -dijo dramatizando Sora.

-Bueno, es hora. -dijo la castaña.

-Suerte, se que ganaras. -le aseguró Sora.

Y dicho y hecho, Hikari barrió con la competencia, todas las personas que antes la habían insultado estaban anonadadas y más cuando los jueces presentaron a su entrenadora nada más y nada menos que Sora Takenouchi.

-Y bueno como sabían el ganador de esta competencia irá para las olimpiadas mundiales en representación de Japón, un fuerte aplauso para la ganadora. -dijo el juez a lo que todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Tanto Sora como Hikari se encontraban de camino a la mansión, al llegar a ella se encontraron con todos ahí y Hikari llegó eufórica gritando que había ganado por lo que todos en especial su hermano y cierto rubio la felicitaron de más aunque no como el hubiera querido debido a las apariencias.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Era ya de noche y la mayoría estaban acostados, unos dormidos y otros haciendo "cosas" mas interesantes, pero había una chica pelirroja que no se encontraba preparándose para dormir sino que se estaba terminando de arreglar y así salió de la mansión pensando que no la habían descubierto, pero era lo contrario.

Anduvo caminando unos cuantos minutos y en sus manos llevaba unas flores e iba tapada con una capa de color negro que cubría todo su cuerpo y cara.

-Mamá hola. -saludó ella al llegar al cementerio con unas flores rojas con azul mientras se quitaba la capa y la deposita en un lado de la lapida. -Hoy se cumple otro aniversario de tu muerte¿sabes? Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te visite el año pasado, unas para bien y otras para mal, Biyomon es una de las buenas, si la conocieras seguro te caería bien enseguida. -rió Sora. -la verdad las otras me hicieron sufrir pero me hicieron madurar aun más. -dijo ella y no se percato de que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente a ella. -ahora he cumplido mis metas y cumpliré tu último deseo, que era el de que yo fuera feliz tal y como lo decía tu carta.

-Podremos arreglar eso si te casas conmigo. -le susurro alguien al oído a lo que Sora se aparto de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó a la defensiva.

-Vine a hacerte compañía y ha proponerte matrimonio mi querida Sora. -dijo Ian con una sonrisa.

-Nunca.

-Pero si seriamos muy felices, para que negarte a la honrosa dicha de que yo te ame¿sabes? Otras matarían por ser mi esposa. -dijo Ian.

-No soy trofeo de nadie y si tanto harían casate con una de ellas. -dijo Sora.

-Siempre me pareciste atractiva pero no soportaba el hecho de que nunca quisieras acostarte conmigo. -dijo Ian.

-Sabía la clase de cucaracha que eres. -escupió Sora.

-Pero si te acostaste con Ishida ¿no? -dijo Ian.

-No se de que me hablas. -dijo Sora haciéndose la indiferente.

-A mi no me engañas estupida. -dijo Ian mientras le agarraba con una mano el mentón y se lo sujetaba con fuerza. - ¿crees que no eh notado como se miran, el es igual a mi y por su mirada eh notado que es muy probable que se haya acostado contigo. -dijo el.

Sora no podía moverse y es que el poder especial de Ian era el de paralizar a las personas y aunque ella era fuerte no era del todo inmune a su poder.

-Nunca me acostaría con Ishida. -apenas pudo articular Sora.

-Eso no me importa si te acostaste o no con el, por que yo soy el siguiente. -dijo el con ojos enloquecidos y comenzó a besarla con rudeza mientras la tumbaba en el suelo.

Sora no podía defenderse apenas emitía débiles quejidos y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para apartar su cuerpo del de ella, su fuerza no era como la de la cazadora sino como el de una mujer humana común y corriente sin entrenamiento de defensa.

-Por favor no. -rogó Sora.

-No te preocupes, eh escuchado que las mujeres disfrutan de una violación, preciosa. -dijo el mientras le pasaba la lengua en el cuello preparándolo para mordérselo.

-Vete, déjame, no lo hagas.

-No, al fin te puedo poseer y no perderé la oportunidad y después de que te haga mía te dejare embarazada ya que según mis cuentas estas en tus días fértiles así que es seguro, por lo tanto no tendrás más remedio que casarte conmigo ya que nadie te querrá por ser una mujer violada. -dijo mientras le comenzaba a arrancar la ropa a Sora.

-Déjame en paz, por favor.

-Por favor tu, déjame poseerte. -dijo el mientras recorría todo el cuerpo de Sora. -eres tal y como siempre te imagine y te sientes igual que como te desee. -dijo el.

Sora ya se había resignado, su cuerpo ya casi estaba por completo inmovilizado ya que Ian había sido muy astuto al entumir las palmas de sus manos para que no invocara ningún poder y por lo que por eso era que casi no tenía la fuerza.

-Déjala imbecil. -dijo alguien mientras quitada a Ian de encima de Sora.

-Vaya, ya llegó el amante a la fiesta¿quieres unirte conmigo y disfrutar de esta preciosidad esta noche, digo por si tu tampoco has disfrutado de su cuerpo. -dijo el.

-Nunca violaría a una mujer que no puede defenderse. -dijo con rabia mientras le asestaba otro puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que Ian cayera un poco más lejos y comenzara a sangrar tanto del labio como de la nariz.

-¿Ahora eres un caballero de brillante armadura Ishida? -preguntó con sorna Ian.

-Cállate estupido. -dijo todo encabritado Yamato.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, claro que Yamato viendo lo que le hizo a Sora no dejaba que lo tocara por lo que Yamato iba con una clara ventaja pero algo lo detuvo.

-Por favor deténganse. -suplicó Sora y Yamato volteo a verla y vio como Sora apenas y podía moverse e intentaba tapar su cuerpo con su capa, mientras Yamato miraba a Sora y se acercaba a ayudarla Ian aprovecho para escapar y es que sabía que si Sora se recuperaba y peleaban los dos juntos el terminaría muerto Sora si que había entrenado bien al rubio Ishida.

-Sora. -murmuró Yamato arrodillándose a un lado de ella y Sora no pudo contenerse y se aventó a sus brazos comenzando a sollozar de forma incontrolable. -Tranquila, relájate ya paso todo, te prometo que te voy a proteger de ese maniático.

-No quiero regresar a la mansión. -susurro Sora en el pecho de Yamato.

-Pero tenemos que volver, no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir, y no quiero que quieras ir a un hotel. -dijo el.

-Se de un lugar. -dijo Sora al momento en que se separaba de el e intentaba levantarse pero Yamato tuvo que ayudarla a caminar, ahí Sora le dio una dirección que Yamato siguió y así llegaron a un departamento el departamento en donde vivían antes el equipo Black, antes de comprar la enorme mansión.

Cuando Yamato le hubo preparado un té bien fuerte a Sora y se lo hubiera dado comenzó a regañarla.

-Como se te ocurre salir en la noche y no tener cuidado y cuando no es para cazar por que si no te has dado cuenta ya no hay vampiros por aquí¿estas loca o que? -preguntó totalmente fuera de si.

-Era el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. -murmuro Sora.

-Ah, lo siento, no sabía…-intentó justificarse Yamato y es que nunca había visto a la pelirroja así tan decaída.

-Lo se, no tienes que disculparte y tenías razón no debí descuidarme, solo que cuando estoy con mi madre me olvido de todo. -dijo Sora y de su ropa extraía un sobre de color negro y Yamato observo que estaba escrito con tinta roja.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una carta que me escribió mi madre por si le pasaba algo, siempre la llevo conmigo cuando la visito es algo como un ritual, a ver si noto algo entre líneas cuando la visito. -dijo Sora.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó dubitativo.

Sora no le respondió se la entregó y Yamato comenzó a observar la escritura.

_Querida Hija:_

_Tal vez te sorprendas de recibir esta carta pero si la recibes es por que yo he muerto._

_Esto es para decirte que en este momento te observo apenas tienes nueve años casi los diez y eres una niña sumamente inteligente, esto es para decirte que no he sido del todo sincera contigo, tu padre no murió sino que me abandono estando embarazada de ti y se caso con otra mujer con la que tuvo otra hija, por favor no le guardes rencor a esa niña que no tiene la culpa de nada, por lo que se su nombre es Rika y es pelirroja como tu._

_Tanto tu pasado como tu futuro es un misterio para mi pero he de decirte que tienes un gran futuro por delante y no me refiero a que solo heredaras la compañía que es de la familia sino que tu te convertirás en leyenda de eso estoy totalmente segura._

_La gargantilla que pensabas era mío si lo es pero por lo que me entere le hicieron ajustes ya que ahora es de color negro y antes era de color rojo. _

_Yo solo tengo un deseo para ti hija y es mi última voluntad, Se feliz, no te ates a las cadenas deja que tu espíritu sea libre el mío lo es ahora ya que aunque no estoy casada tengo una hija maravillosa y un "sobrino" encantador, ustedes son mis alas que hacen que vuele, como ves algunas cosas que para unos son cadenas para otros son alas y espero que tu también encuentres tus alas y así mismo encuentres el amor de tu vida, yo lo encontré pero se que esta prohibido y todo por su condición y no me refiero a que este casado sino por otra cosa._

_Creo que eso es todo mi hermosa hija, debo irme tengo trabajo que hacer._

_Adiós._

_ATTE. Yao Niang Takenouchi (Tu Madre)_

_05 de septiembre de 2138_

-Ya veo. -dijo Yamato regresándole la carta a Sora.

-Es por eso que me desconecto del mundo siempre que estoy con ella, como ves la escribió justo antes de que la mataran. -dijo Sora.

-¿La mataron? -preguntó incrédulo Yamato

-Si, agentes de Light Devil. -dijo Sora fríamente.

-Con razón nos tenías tanta saña. -dijo Yamato.

-Ishida. -dijo de pronto Sora.

-¿Qué?

-Hazme olvidar esta noche. -dijo ella.

-¿Qué quieres…? -empezó Yamato pero no pudo continuar ya que Sora lo estaba besando mientras se encontraba ya casi encima de el pero Yamato la separo de si aun en contra de su voluntad. - ¿estas completamente segura de esto?

-Claro. -respondió ella y de nueva cuenta comenzó a besarlo.

Yamato esta vez no la aparto sino que comenzó a acariciarla pero suavemente ya que estaba totalmente seguro de que las imágenes de hacia pocos minutos estaban frescas en la memoria de la chica.

No quisieron irse a una de las habitaciones sino que Yamato la despojo parcialmente de su ropa ahí mismo en el sillón y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con ella sobre el todavía.

Sora enseguida se relajo ya que a diferencia de lo que experimento con Ian era algo terrorífico ya que el la acariciaba con lascividad, Yamato lo hacia con pasión pero de la buena (N/A¿acaso hay pasión buena y mala, no lo se pero lo puse para recalcar el cambio), ella sentía que con cada caricia del rubio iba borrando las marcas del intento de violación de Ian y era para ella un gran alivio.

Las caricias de tornarse pasivas se tornaron cada vez más vehementes y pasionales al momento en que ambos sentían que la ropa sobraba por lo que comenzaron a quitarse el resto de la ropa dejando todo un lió sin que ambos dejaran de besarse, Yamato paso sus labios delicadamente por el cuello de Sora borrando cualquier rastro de Ian del cuerpo de la chica, Yamato se coloco sobre de ella cambiando de posición y dejando que las manos de Sora recorrieran libremente el cuerpo de el.

Cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla Yamato se aparto y se puso un condón no quería correr ningún riesgo ni estar con el pendiente del si fue.

Y sin previó aviso la penetro con fuerza arrancando un gemido por parte de Sora y comenzó de inmediato con las embestidas hundiendo en cada una de ellas a Sora en el sillón mientras ambos gemían adentrados en el éxtasis que sentían en ese momento hasta que Yamato se vino dentro de ella y Sora también se vino al mismo tiempo lo que provoco que ambos estuvieran exhaustos, lentamente Yamato se salió de ella y Sora se tapó con la capa.

-Gracias. -murmuro.

-No hay de que. -respondió Yamato entrecortadamente.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en cualquiera de las cuatro habitaciones todas están amuebladas. -dijo Sora sin mirarlo mientras recogía su ropa la cual estaba regada por toda la sala.

-Gracias.

Sora no le contestó sino que se metió al baño y Yamato escucho el agua correr por lo que el se metió en uno de los cuartos mientras esperaba que Sora saliera para bañarse también el, ya que no sabía como pero siempre Sora lo hacia sudar cosa que antes nunca le pasaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Yamato se despertó pudo percibir un aroma sumamente delicioso y se dirigió hacia donde se originaba.

-¿Así que así es como huele cuando cocinas, con razón siempre estaban todos temprano. -dijo Yamato en un intento de hacer platica.

-Y por que quieren comer algo, saben que si Taichi, Davis, Hero-cazu y Ryo se levantan temprano tal vez no haya nada. -dijo ella.

-Eso no lo sabía.

-Es por que casi nunca cocinas, es un buen momento para conocerlos a todos. -dijo Sora.

-Tal vez lo haga. -dijo Yamato.

-Ten.

-Muchas gracias. -dijo muy educadamente con lo que Sora se le quedo viendo raro. - ¿Qué, yo también soy educado.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora. -dijo Sora.

-Un rato más por favor, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba del silencio. -dijo Yamato.

-Entonces ten. -dijo Sora mientras le lanzaba una tarjeta.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Para que vengas cuando quieras, siempre y cuando no traigas mujeres a este lugar. -dijo Sora.

-Mmh, gracias. -dijo Yamato. - ¿Y por que me las das?

-Necesito que alguien cuide del mantenimiento, me volveré a ir. -dijo Sora.

-¿A Grecia?

-Si¿Cómo sabías eso?

-Este… bueno… yo…-Y así Yamato no tuvo más remedió que contarle lo que ya sabía.

-Bueno entonces, creo que ya no tendré que mentirte me voy, esta es la dirección y teléfono por si necesitan contactarme y los están vigilando. -dijo Sora.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces regresemos a la mansión, yo regresare caminando nos vemos. -se despidió Sora.

-Espera te acompaño. -dijo Yamato. -Podemos decir que fuimos a la disquera y ya.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando ambos llegaron todo era un desastre, Hikari y Zoe no lo soportaron y ya estaban intentando matar a Ian por las tonterías que había dicho y hecho.

-Eh calma. -gritó Sora a lo que todos de inmediato se colocaron en dos filas y en posición de firmes.

-Que bueno que llegaste, déjame decirte que tienes una horda de salvajes como guerreras. -dijo Ian.

-¿Acaso intentaste acostarte con alguna de ellas? Como ya degustaste a mi hermana. -dijo Sora.

-Claro que no. -dijo Ian haciéndose el ofendido.

-Mira imbecil, no me vengas con ese cuentito. -dijo ácidamente Sora y le soltó un puñetazo y comenzó a atacarlo e Ian por la sorpresa no respondió al ataque. -Ahora quiero que te largues de mi casa y ten por seguro que el jefe se va a enterar de lo que hiciste Kazaki. -le gritó Sora.

Cuando el se marcho todos gritaron de jubilo y alegría, aunque lo sentían por lo que eran sus compañeros pero ni modo no era culpa de ellos que tuvieran a un idiota por líder.

-Pasando a otra cosa, me voy a ir de nuevo, necesito estar a solas. -dijo Sora.

-¿A dónde te vas? -preguntó Yolei.

-No puedo decírselos, pero no se preocupen por mi, quiero que entren, se que el día de las verdades llegara. -dijo Sora mirando significativamente a ciertas personas. -Ahora debo irme.

Varias horas después Sora ya se había marchado de nuevo dejando a la casa en un profundo silencio y tranquilidad, algo no sabían que había cambiado y pronto averiguarían que era.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Cuándo se los diremos a los demás? -preguntó una chica mientras se sentaba.

-El día que ella regrese, para que nos apoye. -contestó el chico.

-Tengo miedo de que se descubra antes.

-Entonces la llamaremos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Maldición esos estupidos me la pagaran tarde o temprano. -se quejó un chico llenó de golpes.

-¿Quieres vengarte? -preguntó una sombra.

-Claro, por que lo preguntas.

-¿Y quienes son ellos?

-Son el equipo Black, me dieron una paliza.

-Yo te puedo ayudar si te unes a mí. -dijo la sombra.

-Lo que sea por verlos acabados sobre todo a la líder. -dijo el chico.

-¿Y eso?

-Ella es la que ordena, los otros solo obedecen. -contestó el.

-Pero tendrás que unirte a Light Devil.

-No me importa, quiero venganza.

-Entonces, bienvenido al club. -dijo la sombra y lo absorbió. -Esto si que es interesante, a Caiyimbo le fascinara lo que he descubierto en la mente de este humano. -dijo yéndose de ese lugar.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

_**Una chica menudita de pelo castaño oscuro se acerca con temor al escenario en donde se ve que esta una luz y que parece de interrogatorio y en medio hay una silla así que ella se sienta algo insegura y comienza a hablar.**_

**_Bueno este capitulo no se, siento que no quedo del todo bien y es que me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo y es por que tuve un montón de cosas que hacer, estudiar para los exámenes que por cierto me dieron los resultados y todos los aprobé satisfactoriamente viva por mi. -me hago porras. -Aparte de que aunque comienzan las vacaciones eso no significo más tiempo libre por lo menos no para mi ya que mi madre y mi padre se les ocurre cosas y me ponen ha hacer trabajos en computadora y si tal ves tuviera tiempo para escribir pero están pegados a mi por ejemplo estas dos ultimas semanas cuando estuve haciendo la parte del cementerio me costo escribirla ya que mi madre estaba cerca de mi viendo si esta bien el trabajo que me encargo, no es justo apenas tengo 15 años no debería trabajar, bueno solo en las tareas del hogar pero no en cosas para que mis padres regalen entre los familiares y cosas por el estilo._**

_**También como leyeron puse al que hizo sufrir a Sora y como lo que estuvo a punto de hacer la verdad esa parte no sabía como hacerla ya que tuve que hacerla y rehacerla muchas veces antes en mi cabeza para imaginar la manera más dramática pero eso fue lo que quedo al final y la verdad ese Ian si que estaba obsesionado con Sora mira que saber los días fértiles de una mujer eso si que es extremo.**_

_**Y por cierto de una ves les digo que las personas a las que miró Sora antes de irse no era ni Kouji, Zoe, Hikari, Takeru, Rika o Ryo, entendido, en el próximo capitulo les adelanto que se va a descubrir el pastel.**_

**_Oh y antes de que se me olvide la historia en si llegara hasta el capitulo 20, ya se de lo que va a tratar cada uno y es más tengo escrito más o menos el número 19 pero no los 17 y 18 por lo que el desenlace de esta historia esta próximo, también necesito "algo" de ayuda y es que quería ver si alguno de ustedes conocía una pagina en Internet en donde haya nombres japoneses con su significado es que lo necesito y por el momento no tengo Internet en mi casa ni puedo acudir a un café Internet si me dicen de alguna se los agradeceré infinitamente, también si alguien desea la historia una vez terminada para tenerla completa mandeme un review junto con su correo y yo con gusto se lo mandare._**

_**Ahora si los agradecimientos, los estoy poniendo como los fui recibiendo.**_

**_Quiero agradecer infinitamente a: _**

_**-anita-asakura**_

_**-Lord Pata**_

_**-Sofia-Princess**_

_**-Naoko Tsukino.**_

_**-NiaBlack**_

_**-Wika.**_

_**-kari y tk 93**_

_**-Alexeigirl**_

_**-msora**_

_**-NyMpHe HiMmel**_

_**-Isfryd Beloved**_

_**ARIGATOU A TODOS USTEDES**_

**_Y bueno ahora si ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Acepto de todo criticas felicitaciones recomendaciones de todo claro menos virus._**

_**Porfas lo mismo de todos los capítulos. Dejen Review.**_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**ATTE. DAL**_


	17. descubrimientos

**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. _**

**_CAPITULO. -17_**

_**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**_

Varios habían sido los días desde que Sora nuevamente se había ido, cabe señalar que nunca se enteraron de lo que Ian intentó hacerle, por lo tanto ellos estaban felices organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hikari aprovechando que ella pasaba mucho tiempo fuera con Zoe, Kouji y Takeru, entrenando según ellos pero la verdad es que tanto Zoe como Hikari habían comenzado a comprar ropa para los bebes a pesar de lo contrarió incluso Kouji y Takeru participaron activamente en esa actividad siendo los más emocionados tanto que Zoe sonreía cada vez que miraba como a Kouji le brillaba la mirada al agarrar una ropita de bebe y Hikari miraba con dulzura como Takeru agarraba con cuidado las prendas como sorprendido de que algo tan pequeño pudiera caber en esa ropa.

-Veo que se divierten. -dijo Hikari.

-Vamos cuando puedes venir a ver ropa de bebe, al niño le encantara esta gorrita. -dijo Takeru.

-Puede ser una niña ¿sabes?

-No, yo presiento que será un niño. -dijo Takeru.

-Hombres solo piensan en niños y deportes me voy. -dijo Hikari enojada.

-Kari, mi vida no te enojes no era mi intención vuelve, no tomes ese aero-taxi, no lo hagas vuelve Hikari Yagami, casate conmigo. -le gritó Takeru a lo que Zoe y Kouji se salieron de inmediato al escucharlo decir eso y no les sorprendió para nada ver a Hikari Takeru besándose frente a un corro de gente que aplaudía emocionada.

-Ese Takeru nunca cambiara verdad. -dijo Kouji.

-No, siempre será un niño. -dijo Zoe.

-Por lo menos yo no tuve que recurrir a lo mismo que Takeru para pedirte matrimonio. -dijo Kouji.

-Aja, en cuanto existió la posibilidad de que estaba embarazada no me dejaste otra opción y fuimos a un registro y nos casamos señor-yo-no-quiero-ser-un-irresponsable. -dijo Zoe.

-Oye, en esa primera alarma todavía no estabas embarazada y aun así nos casamos y luego si saliste, así que no fue por el bebe. -dijo Kouji.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_En ese momento Zoe se encontraba algo nerviosa y había estado sumida en silencio desde hacia cinco minutos empezando a preocupar a su novio por la manera de actuar de la chica._

_-¿Kouji, tu…me quieres? -preguntó dudosa._

_-Claro que si, nunca lo dudes. -contestó el chico agarrando sus manos pero por alguna extraña razón ella las retiro._

_-¿Aunque cometa errores?_

_-Por supuesto que si, aun que los cometas somos humanos estamos propensos a cometerlos._

_-Es que… creo que con lo que te voy a decir… ya no me vas a… amar. -dijo lentamente la chica._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Creo que estoy embarazada. -le contestó ella sin mirarlo a la cara._

_-¿Embarazada dices?_

_-Si._

_Kouji se levanto y Zoe dio por sobreentendido que terminaba con ella pero el en lugar de irse de ahí la agarro del brazo y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo la metió a su aero-nave y manejo directamente a un ministerio público lo cual ella no entendió nada hasta que vio a un ministro._

_-¿Estas seguro?_

_-Completamente, no quiero que un hijo mío nazca fuera del matrimonio, así que nos casaremos ahora. -dijo el mientras la sacaba de la nave._

_Aun en shock los dos se casaron por el civil, y sin que nadie más que sus digimon lo supieran se casaron, después de todo ya habría tiempo para que se lo comunicaran a los demás._

_Paso una semana y a Zoe de nueva cuenta le bajo lo cual les entristeció un poco pero estaban aun felices ya que eso de alguna manera los había unido aun más y fuera como fuera no podrían decirles nada._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-Pero si se llegan a enterar ahora nos mataran. -dijo Zoe.

-Rika ya lo sabe, así como el resto de ambos equipos, los únicos ignorantes de esto son Sora y Yamato. -dijo Kouji.

-Entonces si Rika no ha dicho nada significa que esta de nuestro lado, que bueno. -dijo Zoe feliz saltando.

-Oye no saltes, le puede hacer daño al bebe. -dijo Kouji.

-No le hará daño, la poción hace que parezca que no estoy embarazada y reduce el feto hasta un tamaño microscópico así que no sale dañado, bueno eso es lo que me explico Hikari. -dijo Zoe.

-Increíble que Takeru y Hikari hayan encontrado esa formula. -dijo Kouji.

-Dicen que de pronto se les apareció como si en un descuido lo hubieran hecho ya que no estaba terminada. -dijo Zoe pensativa.

-Algo raro, pero bueno es hora de que nos vallamos o si no Yamato nos hará hacer doble entrenamiento.

-Hey tórtolos es hora de irnos. -dijo Zoe a lo que ambos chicos se separaron algo apenados por el espectáculo que habían dado.

Rápidamente llegó el 17 de Septiembre o que era lo mismo el cumpleaños de Hikari y "casualmente" Yamato y Ryo tuvieron que irse a un concierto en Hong-Kong por lo que los chicos festejarían solos, lo que las mujeres aprovecharon para hacerle un Baby Shower a Hikari y Zoe invitando a varias amigas de la infancia de Hikari y Zoe así como a algunos de sus familiares, a sus Suegros y a sus padre y madre los cuales al saber la verdadera naturaleza de la fiesta casi se desmayan ahí mismo de la impresión y luego soltaron en llanto ya que según ellas aun eran muy jóvenes para ser abuelas claro que les dijeron cuando ya todos se habían marchado ya que creían que solo era Zoe la que estaba embarazada pero esta se había retirado unos minutos antes por que se sintió indispuesta.

-Mi Takeru, tu me hiciste abuela antes que tu hermano, hay que pensara de esto. -dijo Natsuko todavía con un pañuelo.

-Mi querida Hikari, ya me hiciste abuela me haces tan feliz después de todo ya no espero nietos por parte de tu hermano desde que se hizo Gay se me fueron las esperanzas. -dijo algo llorosa Arika la madre de Hikari.

-Bien hecho hijo, si que tenías prisa por tener hijos, quiero ver como lo tomo tu hermano. -dijo Hiroaki dándole unas palmadas a Takeru.

-Espero que se casen lo más pronto posible. -fue lo único que dijo Masakazu el padre de Hikari.

-No se preocupe señor nos ya nos casamos por el civil esta mañana perdonen si no dijimos nada pero es que…-Takeru paró ya que no sabía como decir lo siguiente.

-Es que ni Yamato ni Sora saben que tanto Zoe como yo estamos embarazadas. -dijo Hikari.

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron incrédulos los cuatro adultos.

-Es que no sabemos como lo tomen y pues estamos esperando. -dijo Takeru.

-¿Y cuanto tienes Hikari?

-Tengo cinco meses.

-Y estas esperando a decirlo ¿Cuándo¿hasta que ya vayas a dar a luz?

-Es que Sora no se encuentra en este momento, hay mucho trabajo. -dijo Hikari.

-¿En ese estado vas a misiones? -preguntaron Natsuko y Arika.

-Hikari y Yo desarrollamos una poción y un hechizo que hace que no se vea el embarazo y que el feto se ponga de un tamaño microscópico por espacio de 24 horas. -explicó Takeru.

-¿Y es seguro?

-Claro, nos encargamos que así fuera. -dijo Takeru.

-Entonces no nos queda más que decirles que felicidades. -dijo Hiroaki.

-Es cierto a ti Hikari creo que te ha criado más Sora que nosotros y si ella aun no esta enterada creo que debes decírselo. -dijo su padre.

-Y tu hijo debes decírselo a tu hermano, después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti no puedes ocultarle que va a ser tío. -dijo Natsuko con una sonrisa.

-Ahora solo falta decirles…Buena suerte a los dos y con su hijo. -dijo Arika.

-Ves te dije va a ser niño. -dijo Takeru.

-Aun no nace, puede ser niña. -dijo Hikari.

-Pero tengo la corazonada de que será niño. -dijo Takeru empecinado a lo que los cuatro adultos mayores se rieron por el comportamiento de sus hijos cuando entro volando Patamon muy alegre por la fiesta al parecer había tomado "Algo".

-Patamon ¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó Takeru sorprendido.

-Takeru… hip… es que… hip… los digimon también hicimos una fiesta… hip. -dijo todo alegre Patamon.

-Es animal habló. -dijo asustada Arika.

-Yo no soy… hip… un animal soy un digimon. -dijo Patamon acercándose a la mujer la cual huyo despavorida por la estancia.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó Gatomon entrando corriendo.

-Ese gato habló. -dijo Natsuko totalmente pálida.

-Claro que hable, soy un digimon. -dijo Gatomon mientras se acercaba a Hikari.

-Aléjate de mi hija, criatura del infierno. -dijo Masakazu colocándose frente a Hikari.

-Es cierto no permitiremos que le hagas algún daño a Hikari. -dijo Hiroaki apoyando a su consuegro.

Ante esto tanto Hikari como Takeru estaban con una tremenda gota detrás de su cabeza al ver el alboroto ya que, la madre de Hikari se encontraba corriendo perseguida por un Patamon ebrio y a la madre de Takeru detrás de ellos intentando calmarlos a los dos, mientras que ambos padres se encontraban "protegiendo" a Hikari de su propio digimon.

Y lo que siguió después pues fue digno de mención ya que tanto los digimons como el resto de los chicos que por cierto se encontraban en la sala escucharon el ruido y pensaron que era alguien que los estaba atacando así que fueron dispuestos a ayudar con todo y sus digimon y los pobres padres al ver la cantidad de "Criaturas extrañas" se desmayaron ahí mismo.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Taichi a su hermana.

-Miraron a los digimon y pensaron que eran demonios por lo que empezaron a correr y al ver a los demás se desmayaron. -explicó sencillamente Hikari.

-Creo que debimos decirles acerca de ellos hace tiempo. -dijo Taichi.

-Si es verdad.

En ese momento Rika recibió una llamada por lo que fue a atenderla y cuando regresó estaba asustada.

-Rápido, Yamato llega en quince minutos hay que recoger todo. -dijo Rika mientras comenzaba a limpiar.

-Todos incluso los digimon a limpiar, los regalos hay que llevarlo a la habitación de Hikari. -dijo Rika.

-Rika, Hikari, hay que multiplicarnos. -dijo Kouji.

-Es verdad. -respondieron ambas a la par que los tres se multiplicaron varias veces y entre todos pudieron limpiar lo de Baby Shower y dejando lo que aparentemente fue una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Quince minutos después llegaron Ryo y Yamato los cuales venían con un regalo cada uno y en el caso de Ryo eran tres uno para Hikari, otro para el bebe y otro para el bebe de Zoe.

-Papa, mama que gusto verlos por acá y que milagro. -dijo Yamato mientras dejaba todo en el suelo.

-Pues ya ves hijo, nos enteramos de que era cumpleaños de nuestra nuera y pues decidimos venir a felicitarla. -dijo Hiroaki con una sonrisota al recordar que pronto sería abuelo.

-Y pues aquí no encontramos mucho gusto soy el padre de Hikari, soy Masakazu. -se presento el hombre con una sonrisa. -y ella es mi esposa Arika.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida. -se presentó el rubio.

-Líder del famoso equipo White, claro que mejor conocido como White Wolf. -dijo Arika.

-¿Cómo sabe…? -preguntó confuso Yamato.

-Nosotros sabemos a que se dedica nuestra hija, nos enteramos hace poco, como al mes de su llegada a Japón. -dijo Masakazu.

-Ya veo, me alegra así no tendremos que disimular demasiado, chicos por cierto espero que se comunique Takenouchi tengo que decirle unos resultados recientes y la verdad no deseo hablarle yo, siempre se pone de pesada con las reglas. -dijo Yamato.

-¿Ustedes, no se llevan bien? -preguntó Arika sorprendida.

-No, nuestros puntos de vista son muy diferentes, y también nuestras personalidades, por lo que no nos soportamos mutuamente, ahora si me disculpan debo desempacar con su permiso. -dijo Yamato.

-¿Es enserio eso de que no se llevan? -preguntó Arika.

-En serio. -respondieron al mismo tiempo tanto humanos como digimons.

-Y creo que si le quiere comunica eso a Sora tendrá que hablarle el mismo por que tu regalo Hikari llegó por correo ten. -dijo Koichi entregándole un paquete a Hikari.

Hikari se dispuso a abrirlo pero al terminar se quedo con la boca abierta y una cara de sorpresa lo que dejo a todos con una interrogante pero ella lentamente metió una mano en la caja y saco un medallón de color dorado, todos los miembros del equipo Black sonrieron de inmediato al reconocer que era el obsequió.

-Felicidades al fin lo lograste hermana. -dijo Taichi.

-Ya era hora. -dijo Rika con una mirada de orgullo.

-Creí que nunca te la darían. -dijo Kouji.

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó Ryo.

-Significa que Hikari ya es toda una agente hecha y derecha de Dark Ángel, y que puede ser maestra aparte de poder pelear en campo, es decir que es muy poderosa, ella era la única que faltaba debido a que fue la última en ser reclutada. -dijo Kouji.

-Aun no entiendo. -dijo Mimi.

-Miren, Dark Ángel se divide por secciones, y cada sección se divide en niveles, existe la sección científica, la de armamento, la de magia que por cierto es extensa y finalmente la de campo; de cada sección son tres niveles, es decir del tres al uno, los agentes nivel tres son aquellos que apenas y saben lo que hacen, los de nivel dos son aquellos que hacen todo lo que ya se ha hecho antes ya sean armas, ataques o cualquier descubrimiento y los de nivel uno son aquellos que son capaces de inventar algo nuevo dentro de su sección. -explicó Ken.

-Y ahora Hikari es nivel uno como todos nosotros dentro de nuestra sección. -dijo Yolei.

-Eso es cierto, lástima que no podamos llegar al nivel cero. -se lamentó Rika.

-¿Nivel cero? -preguntó Izzi.

-Si, son los que son expertos en todas las secciones por lo que sabemos, solo el jefe es nivel cero desde hace años, nadie lo puede igualar. -dijo con orgullo Takato.

-Pero nadie es más fuerte que Takato, el me lo dijo. -dijo Guilmon alegremente.

-¿Con que eres el "más fuerte" eh? -preguntó con sorna Henry.

-Es solo una expresión. -dijo Takato nervioso ya que vio la mirada que le enviaba Rika.

-Pues si sigues con tus "expresiones" te va a ir muy mal. -dijo Rika.

-Miren una nota. -dijo Hikari alegre.

_Querida Black Cat:_

_No sabes el gusto que me da que al fin hayas cumplido los 24 años de edad, como bien sabes el regalo que te doy es muy especial ya que te clasifica como una agente de nivel 1 y si lo deseas puedes ser profesora y dar clases de magia y hechizos que es en lo que tu estas, lo que decidas ten por seguro que te apoyare, al fin has cumplido uno de tus propósitos que te hiciste al entrar a la agencia ahora debes seguir tu camino, yo te guíe hasta este punto pero tu eres la que debe decidir, así como los demás antes que tu decidieron, la pregunta es ¿deseas seguir en el equipo Black¿o quieres ya dar clases dentro de la matriz, es tu decisión a mi regreso quiero una respuesta, y te vuelvo a repetir lo que tu decidas ten por seguro que yo te apoyare._

_ATTE. Black Phoenix._

-Vaya, no se que decir. -dijo Hikari atónita. - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? -preguntó enfadada.

-Eran órdenes de Sora. -dijo Juri.

-No se ni para que me pregunta si ya sabe la respuesta. -dijo Hikari con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Decidiste lo mismo que todos nosotros. -dijo Taichi al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermana.

-Por supuesto, continuare hasta que algo de gran magnitud me haga desear abandonar el campo de batalla. -dijo Hikari.

-Entonces creó que hasta que estés vieja. -bromeó Yolei.

-Eso creo.

-Es increíble, solo espero que nuestro nieto este a salvo hija, tenemos que irnos adiós. -se despidió Masakazu consultando el reloj.

-Adiós papa, adiós Mama. -se despidió Hikari.

-Adiós suegros. -se despidió Takeru lo que arranco varias risas silenciosas de los presentes ya que Takeru se despidió muy serio y formal como una militar. -Adiós mama, papa.

-Adiós hijo. -se despidieron también Natsuko y Hiroaki.

-Y eso que no tienes miedo. -dijo riéndose Hikari.

-Chicos creó que es hora de que todos nos vayamos a dormir a decir verdad tanto Zoe como Kouji se nos adelantaron. -dijo Cody.

-Buenas noches. -se fueron despidiendo cada uno y los digimon fueron también yéndose llevando a un ebrio Patamon y a una Gatomon totalmente indignada.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sin ser conciente de todo lo anterior un chico rubio se encontraba ya acostado en su habitación y no lograba conciliar el sueño a causa de una simple razón: una chica que para más informes digamos que su piel es color moreno claro, es menuda pero con buenas curvas, parece muy delicada sus ojos son de color rojizo y muy atrayentes y su pelo rojo el cual siempre lo lleva recogido en un chongo lo cual la hace ver un poco más grande pero no por eso menos atractiva.

-"Vaya esto era lo que realmente necesitaba, que Takenouchi se fuera, **No prefieres decirle ¿"pequeña salvaje"? **¿Otra vez tu, que quieres? **Nada, solo evitar que se te sigas engañando a ti mismo **¿a que te refieres? **Que no necesitabas que la pelirroja se marchara por que tú aun piensas en ella **claro que no, es más casi nunca **claro lo que digas. -dijo sarcástico **¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **Yo nada, tu mismo algo… y me refiero a que tú aunque te acuestes con otras en tu mente solo esta una y aunque en este momento me digas que no es cierto, te aseguro que no la puedes olvidar **Pues es la verdad yo ya la olvide desde que me acosté con ella ya no la veo igual **claro en eso tienes razón y para eso ¿te tienes que acostar con ella cada vez que la vuelves a ver no? -preguntó sarcástico **¿De que demonios hablas y como que estas muy sarcástico no? **No que va y ahora no me vayas a salir con que no sabes si hacemos cuentas cada vez que ella y tu están solos terminan besándose y teniendo sexo¿y por cierto cuantas veces van? Veamos rememoremos la primera vez cuando ambos estaban borrachos pero aun cuerdos, la segunda estaban ambos en la cocina y si no fuera por Ryo también, la tercera en la boda de los chicos y de igual manera por Hikari, la cuarta fue el día antes de que ella se marchara, tu nunca dejas que la mujer tome el mando sin embargo con ella hiciste la excepción y la quinta y última bueno en esa si le hiciste el favor que aunque conste tu también disfrutaste por eso **Bien, ya entendí el punto de que me acuesto con ella ¿y que¿**Como que y que? TU NUNCA REPITES PAREJA y déjame decirte que con solo dos veces ya era toda una proeza y nunca lo hiciste antes de conoces a tu "pequeña salvaje" como la llamas ni siquiera en tus primeras experiencias **deja de sermonearme yo se lo que hago, esto es solo una distracción, verás que aunque ella regrese no me llamara ni un tantito la atención **aja claro te doy por tu lado, te refresco la memoria de que apenas la vez y tu instinto sexual parece un loco buscando una oportunidad de estar los dos solos **¿Qué hago para que me dejes en paz? **Aceptarlo so tonto **la verdad creo que necesito buscar a un psiquiátrico **a ver si a el le haces caso ya que a mi nunca ¿**se supone que eres mi conciencia no? **Sip **entonces por que no me ayudas a resolver mis problemas en lugar de sermonearme con el asunto de Sora **aja, la llamaste por su nombre **eso no tiene nada que ver adiós **claro que si mira si… ¿hola? Conciencia llamando a rubio narcisista hola… Esto esta muy oscuro Eco… eco…-**pues si en efecto Yamato se había quedado dormido después de esa "constructiva" plática con su conciencia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A decir verdad los siguientes días pasaron sin ningún tipo de percance, todo fue apaciblemente en calma, los chicos tenían la misma rutina, se levantaban, desayunaban entrenaban unas horas otros investigaban y después en las noches la mayoría salía a divertirse todo fue la misma rutina lo que quedaba de Septiembre y todo Octubre; Sora había permanecido en un silencio profundo incluso el día de su cumpleaños los chicos no pudieron contactarla ya que había algo de interferencia, hasta ese momento los miembros del equipo Black habían tenido misiones y más de las normales pero ellos no sabía muy bien que pasaba ya que les asignaban misiones que antes no hacían pero no debían quejarse ya que debían hablarlo primero con Sora y después quejarse, era el 31 de Octubre o por lo menos según lo dedujo Yamato lo era en Grecia en donde apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Le pareció algo raro que ni siquiera hubiera llamado para que la felicitaran a decir verdad los chicos se encontraban extrañados pero como conocían el modus operandi de su líder no podían intervenir así que como siempre tendrían que esperar a que ella se comunicara.

-Creo que le haré una visita. -dijo el y salio sin que nadie lo notara pero por si las dudas dejo una nota de que estaría fuera todo el día, a sus compañeros no se les hizo extraño ya que el siempre salía el 31 de Octubre o horas antes para estar el solo aunque no conocían la naturaleza de dicho ritual.

Yamato usando su ultra-velocidad llegó en cuestión de segundos a Grecia aunque extrañamente para el se canso un poco y eso no le había pasado desde que era muy joven y apenas lo intentaba controlar y en cuanto llego preguntó en donde era la dirección que la chica le había dado y no sin antes conseguir por lo menos diez citas logró dar con el apartamento y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta toco y quien le abrió fue Biyomon.

-Hola Yamato-san que alegría verlo. -dijo Biyomon con una sonrisa enorme. "Ojala traiga a Gabumon".

-Hola Biyomon ¿puedes estar libremente aquí?

-Si.

-Entonces dejare salir a Gabumon.

Ambos digimons al verse lograron dominar el impulso de abrazarse y besarse como locos.

-Biyomon ¿Quién era? -preguntó una voz femenina desde el interior de la casa.

-No deberías dejar que Biyo habrá la puerta ¿Qué tal si es un ladrón? -preguntó Yamato mientras entraba.

-Biyomon es capaz de controlarlo. -respondió ella fríamente mientras regresaba a la cocina y Yamato la seguía.

-Bueno no vine a hablar de eso, sino de la información que se ha reunido. -dijo Yamato mientras se sentaba.

-Ya se que no hay cazadoras, el primero las ha hecho renunciar a todas las demás y esta matando a los que son cazadores. -dijo Sora distraídamente.

-¿Cómo que las ha hecho renunciar, según yo todavía siguen vivas pero están débiles. -dijo Yamato confuso.

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó Sora sorprendida y entendiendo que había metido la pata.

-¿Saber que?

-A diferencia de los cazadores, las cazadoras podemos renunciar a serlo si queremos y olvidamos todas las peleas que hayamos tenido, es diferente a ustedes que deben serlo hasta que los maten o mueran. -dijo Sora.

-Que injusto, a ustedes se les da la oportunidad de renunciar. -dijo Yamato fastidiado.

-Si pero es un arma de doble filo ya que si renuncian cerca de un demonio ya sea híbrido o puro este conseguirá los recuerdos de esa cazadora, en este caso nos referimos al primero y como este ya obtuvo su cuerpo físico gracias a las ambiciones de Caiyimbo. -dijo Sora.

-Ahora entiendo, así que mis suposiciones eran correctas. -dijo Yamato como para sí. -era el primero quien se encontraba rondando por Japón ya que personas desaparecieron sin razón aparente y ellas tenían información muy importante del país.

-Una cosa más de lo que me he enterado. -dijo Sora muy seria a lo que Yamato volteo a verla y se sorprendió al verla ya que se encontraba mortalmente pálida y parecía muy cansada.

-¿De que?

-Kazaki desapareció, nunca llegó a Londres, aparte de que muchos agentes de Dark Ángel han renunciado y se han unido ya sea a Light Devil o Ángelus, están ganando más campo. -dijo Sora muy intranquila.

-Ya veo, eso nos complicara enormemente las cosas y eso explica que a los chicos les hayan dado demasiadas misiones. -dijo Yamato.

-No, esa fui yo, quiero que tengan experiencia en cada tipo de misión eso debe ser muy importante. -dijo Sora pero se callo ya que se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Takenouchi estas bien? -preguntó.

-Que le sucede a Sora. -dijo Biyomon llegando junto con Gabumon.

-No lo se.

-Eso le pasa por no comer ni dormir adecuadamente. -dijo Biyomon enojada con su camarada.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Es que Sora no ha dormido ni comido bien en los últimos días, se lo he dicho muchas veces que necesita estar fuerte pero no me hace caso y… santo cielo Sora. -dijo Biyomon angustiada.

-Takenouchi. -dijo Yamato alarmado ya que Sora se había desmayado y cuando Yamato la sostuvo entre sus brazos la sintió muy ligera pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso sino que agarro el carro de la chica y de inmediato la llevó al hospital más cercano dejando a Biyomon hecha un mar de lágrimas y a Gabumon consolándola.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre no comer correctamente durante días. -dijo el mientras conducía y aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba desesperado y preocupado. "¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella si tan solo es una chica que conozco?

Cuando llegaron al hospital Yamato la llevó de inmediato y unas enfermeras la llevaron en una camilla mientras el la registraba, y después se disponía a esperar.

La verdad ni Yamato se entendía "¿Por qué me preocupo de lo que haga o deje de hacer?" **tal vez por que si te importa **nunca me ha importado lo que le pase a una mujer, solo me acuesto con ellas y ya ¿Por qué ella es diferente? **Tal vez por como es **tiene un carácter horrible **pero como te gusta** la verdad su carácter es atrayente pero no entiendo por que esa fijación **tal vez por que es bonita **pero siempre anda tapada de pies a cabeza, nadie se fijaría en ella al menos que este como guerrera o se arregle pero sin el maquillaje no **pero aun así tu te fijaste en ella y eso si que fue raro **la verdad concuerdo contigo ella es una de esas chicas en las que no se fija uno **es cierto, si vieras a muchas chicas juntas a ella sería a la última en la que te fijarías por como viste siempre con gabardina **pero cuando se la quita **y eso que no estas interesado eh **calla que hay viene una enfermera **te recuerdo que estoy dentro de tu mente y no me escuchan** y en efecto Varias horas habían pasado y nada hasta que vio venir a una de las enfermeras.

-¿Qué paso¿esta bien? -preguntó ansioso.

-No se preocupe, su esposa aunque se encuentra en estado delicado se recuperara, por cierto ¿no comía mucho o algo parecido? -preguntó la enfermera.

-No es mi esposa,-aclaró Yamato. -es una conocida que vine a visitar y lo que me dijo su compañera de cuarto últimamente estaba trabajando de más. -dijo Yamato algo azorado de que hubieran confundido a Sora como su esposa.

-Bueno solo le comunico que debido a su estado de salud tan crítico deberá estar internada unas semanas, le recomiendo que vaya a dormir y nosotros le llamaremos. -dijo amablemente la enfermera. -Y digo que la señorita tiene mucha suerte de contar con "amigos" como usted joven me retiro con su permiso.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor no escatimen en recursos si es por el dinero no se preocupen no es problema alguno, y por favor llámenme en caso de cualquier emergencia yo debo hacerme cargo mientras de todos sus negocios tenga este es el número donde puede encontrarme gracias. -dijo Yamato.

Resulto que Sora tenía principios de Anemia por no comer bien y como sus defensas se encontraban bajas le afecto aun más por lo que estuvo hospitalizada durante un mes entero, mientras que Yamato evitaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de que Sora estuvo hospitalizada y se hizo a cargo de todos los negocios de la chica con lo que se dio cuenta que eran demasiados y le sorprendió al ver lo bien que los manejaba todos ellos y aparte de que continuamente estaba en Japón y Grecia, agradecía que casi nunca le pidieran explicaciones de nada.

Finalmente Sora pudo salir del hospital y ella se encontraba feliz por ese hecho y Yamato se dio cuenta de que realmente la chica si que era un hueso duro de roer en cualquier parte y no solo en el campo de batalla.

-Que alegría al fin Salí de ese hospital. -dijo Sora feliz.

-Pero de todos modos tienes que seguir yendo. -le recordó Yamato.

-Lo se pero la verdad te quiero dar las gracias Biyomon me dijo lo que hiciste en mi ausencia. -dijo Sora y le agarro el rostro a Yamato y lo beso. -eso es para darte las gracias.

-Pues no hay de que. -dijo Yamato algo confuso aun.

-La verdad se que si me llega a pasar algo se a quien dejarle mis negocios. -dijo Sora mirando a Yamato sonriente.

-Como que te afecto la medicina ¿no, estas más alegre que de costumbre. -dijo Yamato.

-Tal vez, pero bueno ya verás que dentro de poco seré igual que antes.

-Bien, entonces hay que aprovechar que estas de buenas. -dijo Yamato.

-Así ¿y como?

-Pues, dejando que alguien más te cuide, no es necesario que te hagas la fuerte. -dijo Yamato.

-Puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo sola. -dijo Sora mientras se cruzaba de brazos como una niña pequeña.

-Si y por eso terminaste en el hospital, por cierto los chicos te enviaron regalos por tu cumpleaños y Hikari te mando decir que se queda en donde esta, eso no lo entendí. -dijo Yamato.

-Significa que seguirá como agente de campo, la verdad yo ya lo sabía. -dijo Sora.

-Bueno, dejemos eso para después, ahora tengo que hacerte algo nutritivo de comer. -dijo Yamato como un adulto regañando a un niño pequeño.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En otra parte del mundo muy lejos de ahí pero muy cercas de Japón, se encontraba en una bodega abandonada al parecer muy pocas personas que destacaban por estar totalmente vestidos de traje como si fueran ejecutivos de una empresa.

-¿Y bien que me traen? -preguntó el que se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa.

-Señor, nos enorgullece informarle que la mayoría de los agentes de Dark Ángel se han unido a nuestras filas ya sea en Light Devil o Ángelus. -informó un hombre.

-Muy bien hecho Piedmon. -dijo el hombre. (N/A: Hago referencia de que solo hago uso del nombre y la apariencia pero Piedmon es un humano que es muy hábil con las espadas).

-Solo lo mejor para usted. -dijo el hombre con una reverencia.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Si, Caiyimbo, ya hemos logrado hacer que todas las cazadoras renuncien a su poder. -dijo otro mejor conocido como El primero.

-Muy bien hecho, pero ¿Cómo esta eso de que renunciaran Myotismon?

El primero se quedo un poco molesto por referirse a el como si fuera uno de sus sirvientes y al hecho de que uso su antiguo nombre y no como era conocido entre los acreedores a las artes oscuras.

-Las cazadoras hembras, pueden renunciar a su poder si así lo desean y olvidar su vida como cazadoras y si se encuentran cerca de un demonio este puede absorber esos recuerdos, como usted sabe las cazadoras fueron menguando en este ultimo siglo, y de los cazadores ya los estamos eliminando no se preocupe. -respondió Myotismon.

-Eso espero, me debes el hecho de que tengas ahora un cuerpo físico Myotismon y bien sabes que puedo quitártelo cuando yo desee. -dijo Caiyimbo.

-Lo se señor. -dijo seriamente este.

-Entonces por que no me has informado de que habías absorbido a Ian Kazaki. -preguntó Caiyimbo.

-Lo olvide señor. -dijo el demonio y al instante sintió como si su cuerpo se derritiera y segundos después el dolor cesaba y volvía a la normalidad.

-Recuerda que yo puedo quitártelo si así lo deseo, más vale que no me traiciones.

-Creo que no deberías ser tan severo Caiyimbo, hay que aprender a valorar a los generales. -dijo un hombre.

-Ahora tu me vas a venir a dar ordenes Lucemon. -dijo Totalmente incrédulo Caiyimbo.

-Recuerda que yo soy el jefe de Ángelus y nuestro apoyo puede ser retirado de inmediato. -dijo el joven ya que tenía apariencia de joven rubio con ojos azules pero claros al igual que la piel muy pálida pero sin perder la calma en su voz.

-Pero no creo que te convenga, después de todo Dark Ángel no se tentara para atacar a los de tu organización ya que saben que participas activamente en este plan. -dijo Caiyimbo con una sonrisa.

-Señor, como le haremos para poder llegar a White Wolf, ahora están todos los del equipo White en Dark Ángel y están juntó al grupo Black. -dijo Myotismon.

-¿Así que si era verdad que ambos equipos se habían unido? -pregunto afirmando Caiyimbo.

-Si, según por lo que pude averiguar en la mente de ese humano así es y que por cierto estaba obsesionado con la líder del equipo Black, pero he de admitir que estaba justificado. -dijo Myotismon.

-Bien, entonces quiero que se centren en la líder, olvídense de Ishida, quiero que me traigan a la chica. -dijo Caiyimbo.

-Pero no sabemos cual es su identidad. -dijo Myotismon. -EL humano por alguna razón se olvido de su nombre y su rostro así como su voz se escucha diferente es como si le hubieran hecho algo antes de que saliera. -dijo Myotismon.

-Entonces tendrás que devolverlo para hacerle esos análisis y poder saber quien es la chica. -dijo Caiyimbo. -Ya que si la tenemos tendremos a su jefe en nuestras manos.

-¿Y eso por que lo dices tan seguro de ti? -preguntó Lucemon.

-Por que a ese viejo la chica le interesa más de lo que aparenta. -contestó Caiyimbo mientras se reclinaba en el sillón.

-Si me permite preguntar ¿Cuándo será el día en que usted tome el poder? -preguntó Lucemon.

-El 31 de Octubre, no encuentro otra fecha mejor. -respondió Caiyimbo.

¿Y por que ese día y no otro cualquiera? -preguntó Piedmon.

-Por que es precisamente ese día en el que los "ocho elegidos" pierden casi por completo casi todos sus poderes y en el caso de que no los pierdan al usarlos se cansaran como si fueran principiantes. -respondió Caiyimbo.

-¿Y por que no lo hizo el pasado 31 de Octubre? -preguntó Myotismon.

-Eso es por que como no conozco la identidad de cuatro de los chicos y así me dará más tiempo para averiguarla y poder utilizar esa arma.

-¿Pero que no fuiste tu quien colaboro con el jefe de Dark Ángel para la creación de los "ocho elegidos"? -preguntó con sorna Lucemon.

-El viejo que en ese entonces era muy joven aun más que yo nunca me quiso dar el nombre de los chiquillos, de ninguno a decir verdad si me entere de cuatro es por que trabajan para mi, aun recuerdo como eran de pequeños pero estoy casi seguro que los escondió y que son el equipo Black, es por eso que debemos encontrar sus identidades ahora mismo, así que a trabajar. -terminó enérgicamente mientras golpeaba con un puño la mesa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Unos chicos se encontraban reunidos, todos estaban preocupados ya que sin querer y todo pero ya era Diciembre y sin querer el parto de Hikari se aproximaba y aun no habían tenido oportunidad de decírselo a sus respectivos líderes y en eso se encontraban ya que por el tiempo sabían que los harían enfadar de sobre manera.

-¿Y bueno alguna idea, chicos? -preguntó Zoe.

Cuando todos estaban negando con la cabeza escucharon un golpe sordo en la sala y de inmediato fueron a averiguar que era y se sorprendieron al ver a Ryo inconsciente y a Rika frente a el con expresión de algo de molestia y sorprendida.

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó Kenta.

-Yo solo le dije que al fin estaba embarazada y el se desmayo. -dijo Rika con naturalidad.

-¿Estas embarazada? -preguntaron todos a coro.

-Si, desde hacia tiempo lo venía intentando y tengo apenas tres semanas. -dijo Rika con naturalidad.

En ese momento Ryo se encontraba volviendo de la inconciencia y estaba todavía medio en shock por la noticia pero aun así se lo tomo con naturalidad, claro hasta que llegaron todos los digimon en tropel.

-Rika, mira un digihuevo. -dijo Renamon mientras sostenía entre sus manos un huevo de color violeta con franjas naranjas.

-Si lo se. -contestó la violácea.

-Pero eso significaría que estas embarazada. -dijo Renamon.

-Lo estoy Renamon.

La reacción no podía ser más inesperada, Cyberdramon felicito con mucha alegría a su camarada quien se encontraba aun en el suelo apenas levantándose y a Rika mientras les decía a los otros digimon que sería papa mientras que Renamon se encontraba adornando hermosamente el piso, sip se había desmayado de la impresión al igual que Ryo.

-No entiendo por que le sorprende tanto. -dijo Kazemon.

-Es cierto nosotros no actuamos así cuando recibimos nuestro digihuevo. -dijo Beowulfmon.

-No, tú pensaste que era una bomba y ya ibas a atacarlo y luego cuando te dije lo que era comenzaste a correr pensando en formas de reprender a Kouji. -dijo Kazemon a lo que Beowulfmon solo se sonrojo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Se encontraban Kazemon y Beowulfmon en el sótano de la casa muy acaramelados diciéndose cosas al oído y muy contentos por que todo se había reestablecido._

_-Por fin, tenemos paz. -dijo Beowulfmon._

_-Si, aunque se siente un poco extraño. -dijo Kazemon mientras le daba un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios._

_-La verdad espero que a los chicos les vaya a ir bien, cuando por fin lo digan todo ya que no pueden mantener en secreto que están casados._

_-Yo también, por lo menos sabremos que tendremos el apoyo de uno de los líderes. -dijo con voz traviesa Kazemon._

_En ese momento apareció una luz muy brillante en color blanco y lila que los cegó a ambos y cuando pudieron de nuevo abrir los ojos miraron a un pequeño huevo de color lila con manchas blancas._

_-Una bomba hay que eliminarla de inmediato. -dijo Beowulfmon muy seguro de lo que decía._

_-Espera, no es una bomba, creo que se lo que es. -dijo Kazemon frenando a Beowulfmon quien había sacado su arma._

_-¿Y que es? -preguntó impaciente el digimon._

_-Es un digihuevo._

_-¿Qué cosa, pero eso solo significaría que Zoe si esta realmente embarazada. -dijo Beowulfmon._

_-Exacto._

_Beowulfmon solo se quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión ya que no creía lo que acababa de escuchar._

_-No puede ser verdad, eso significaría que nosotros seremos padres. -murmuro el._

_-Pues tal parece que si, mira lo voy a cuidar ya que va a ser como nuestro hijo nos vemos al rato, adiós cariño. -se despidió Kazemon._

_-Voy a matar a Kouji, como se le ocurre embarazar a Zoe cuando sabe en la situación tan precaria en la que nos encontramos, se lo busco lo voy a matar. -refunfuño Beowulfmon como por dos horas más inventando muertes y torturas para su camarada._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-Bueno pues Patamon también se desmayo cuando Takeru lo felicito por su paternidad. -dijo Gatomon.

-Tal parece que los digimon machos son iguales a los hombres humanos. -dijo Juri.

-Eso es cierto. -dijo Takato mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Creo que ahora si tendremos aun más problemas por todo esto. -se lamentó Kouji imaginando la reacción de Sora y Yamato con un montón de máquinas de tortura en donde se encontraban todos siendo torturados por ambos chicos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yamato había dejado completamente sola a Sora ya que el se había ido a realizar unas compras en compañía de Biyomon y Gabumon los cuales últimamente estaban muy sonrientes, en ese momento Sora se encontraba vestida cómodamente con un conjunto de pants negro con algunas rayas blancas a los costados que hubiera sido perfecto para salir a correr.

-Increíble, es completamente increíble que deje que Ishida se quede a cuidarme ¿Qué pasó con mi orgullo de no necesitar nunca a nadie, en lugar de yo haberle hecho algo a el, el debió haberme drogado con algo si no como me explico que cada vez que lo veo solo siento deseos de lanzarme hacia el y quitarle la ropa debo estar completamente loca, y por más que me haga la idea y todo eso de no volver a acostarme con el, a la siguiente vez es como si se me olvidara, y después me remuerde la conciencia, después de todo Rika tiene razón en lo que me dijo pero es que para mi siempre ha sido importante la misión a mis satisfacciones personales, y ahora con Ishida no fue una sino ya tres veces y hubieran sido cinco, santo cielo. -dijo Sora mientras recordaba como se comportaba después de haberse acostado con el.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**(N/A: RECORDEMOS QUE TANTO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SE ACOSTARON, VIMOS EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE YAMATO Y TAMBIEN DESPUES DE CADA VEZ Y AHORA MIRAREMOS EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SORA AHORA SI TENDREMOS LAS DOS VERSIONES Y MIRARAN SUS DISTINTOS PUNTOS DE VISTA)**_

_**La primera vez que lo hicieron y cuando ella se fue la primera vez**_

_Bien después de que ambos se durmieran Sora en brazos de Yamato por cierto muy tranquilamente, transcurrieron varias horas digamos que termino su asunto a eso de las dos de la mañana y transcurrieron tres horas._

_**POV'S DE Sora**_

_-Vaya que sueño, la verdad me duele la cabeza y mucho y no recuerdo por que será, mi almohada no esta como siempre ¿Por qué será? -me pregunté a mi misma._

_Recuerdo que me moví ligeramente y sentí claramente como me encontraba aprisionada entre un par de fuertes brazos y no es que me sintiera mal entre ellos pero "como demonios termine en brazos de un hombre" por que claramente era un hombre. -me dispuse a abrir mis ojos y cual no sería la sorpresa de mi vida que casi me desmayo de la impresión "Estaba en la cama con nada mas y nada menos que Yamato Ishida"¿Cómo fue que termine en esta habitación y con el? Un momento es "mi habitación". -me dije al inspeccionar la estancia. - ¿Cómo se me ocurrió meterlo a mi habitación, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos en una competencia de beber y luego en una carrera y los siguiente que recuerdo es a una persona desvistiéndome y que yo hacia lo mismo "un momento no era yo ¿o si, luego unas imágenes algo confusas en mi mente pero que me hicieron sonrojar._

_-Ok creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a entrenar y que actué como si nada hubiera pasado, es decir que me lo tome a la ligera, si eso es lo mejor. -me digo mientras salgo lentamente de la cama ya que aunque no lo admitiera me sentía a gusto pero no era tiempo lo mejor sería que me fuera a entrenar como siempre,-aunque si debo admitir algo, Ishida si que sabe como complacer a una mujer pero claro esto fue de una sola ocasión no se volverá a repetir._

_Después de que termine de vestirme, Salí de mi habitación dejando a Ishida bien dormido y a la siguiente vez que lo mire actué como si no hubiera pasado nada importante._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**La vez de la cocina **_

_Después de haber tenido esa discusión con mi hermana sobre su promiscuidad fui y me encerré en mi habitación y a doble seguro para evitar cualquier tipo de percance y me recargue en la puerta hasta deslizarme al suelo._

_-"Esto es increíble ¿Qué nunca aprendo, me dije a mi misma que solo una vez y ahora voy yo de mensa como si fuera una chica atraída magnéticamente hacia el, me alegra en cierta manera no haberlo hecho del todo aunque la verdad la razón por la cual nos interrumpimos no me agrado en lo absoluto, lo que no me gusto es que tuve que soltar todo de que yo había convocado a ese chico para desvirginar a mi propia hermana pero es que debía asegurarme de que no sufriera con su primera vez pero eso es todo, no debí decírselo a ella. -me recrimine a mi misma._

_-¿Por cierto¿de donde sacare esas ansias cuando estoy con Ishida, no recuerdo haberlas tenido nunca con anterioridad, es muy extraño Y más por con quien lo estoy experimentando, creo que debo apartarme de todos pero debo esperarme a que se termine todo este asunto sino no me lo perdonaran ninguno de los chicos. -suspire y fui y me acosté en mi cama. -creo que lo mejor será olvidarme de todo esto._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**_En la boda_**

_-"dios mío, estuve a punto de nuevo". -pense mientras me arreglaba el vestido. -"Gracias a Kami que Hikari tocó en el momento justo, la verdad cuando empiezo a besarlo pierdo por completo la cordura¿un momento que es esto? -me pregunto mirando un enorme chupete así que le reclamo y el me contesta que fue por que yo le hice uno. -"si claro y el muy dejadote ¿no, debió haberme apartado apenas me acerque a el, la verdad le encanta que lo alaben. ¿**Pues creo que tiene su punto no? **Vaya hasta que te apareces¿Dónde estabas cuando me acosté con el y las otras cuando casi lo hago eh? **Yo… Pues andaba de parranda, después de todo tu casi nunca me necesitas, y por lo que veo que si sabes descontrolarte, bien por ti **no necesito que me eches porras tengo suficiente con que me acueste con quien es mi peor enemigo **mirándolo bien no lo parece, digo tiene un MUY BUEN TRASERO** deja de alabar su trasero. -le recrimino a mi "conciencia" mientras me pongo una tela alrededor del cuello como parte del vestido y miro la mejor manera de ponérmela **Pues yo solo lo miro por que es lo que tu estas viendo** ante esto me sonrojo pero no se nota ya que todavía estoy algo azorada por lo anterior._

_-Bien, ya esta será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que noten nuestra ausencia. -le dije a Ishida saliendo de esa habitación._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**_Esta es la segunda cuando ella se fue la segunda vez (N/A: Tal parece que ella huye cada vez que lo hacen ¿no lo creen?)_**

_-"Me maldigo a mi misma como es posible que caiga tan bajo como para acostarme con el por segunda ocasión, la verdad no entiendo aunque claro. -sonreí al recordar. -el admitió que yo lo mando así que como quien dice lo tengo comiendo de mi mano. -pienso con una sonrisa. - ¿pero que estoy pensando, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, ya se, me largo en este momento para Londres, si y luego me voy a Grecia y me olvido de todo, estoy harta si sigo así voy a parecer una mujer que solo espera la noche para poder acostarme con el. -en ese momento lo observe y sin quererlo le quite un mechón de cabello que se encontraba en su frente. -pensándolo bien, cuando duerme se ve lindo, no parece el mismo arrogante y narcisista de siempre. -pienso con algo de dulzura. -o dios mío de nuevo no. -pienso horrorizada. -esta decidido me largo, pero tengo que despedirme y claro disfrazar que en realidad si me quería acostar con el y que solo lo hice como un favor._

_Después de eso me levante con cuidado de su cama y busque papel y lápiz, la verdad para ser un hombre es ordenado, ni siquiera Kouji lo es y eso que ha vivido siempre conmigo, bien creó que debo empezar, claro sin decir que me voy a Grecia, ahora no me quedare a escoger en Londres me llevare el trabajo a Grecia._

_Cuando lo encontré me puse a escribir la carta y en cuanto estuvo lista me marche sin que nadie se diera cuenta a decir verdad eran como las cuatro de la mañana cuando me fui de la mansión y la verdad no deseaba encontrármelo y aparte ya encontré un nombre en respuesta s su "pequeña salvaje", me alegra que por lo menos no me hubiera puesto algo ofensivo, bueno creó que es hora de abordar solo espero olvidar la necesidad que comencé a sentir de tenerlo a mi lado y besarlo cada vez que lo miro. _

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Después de regresar del cementerio**_

_Después de acostarme con el actué como si siempre lo hiciera aunque no fuera cierto y me metí a bañar ocultando mi pudor ya que aun con todo esto suelo ser muy pudorosa para este tipo de cosas, mientras abría el grifo del agua me puse a pensar "¿Qué es lo que me hizo para desear estar a con el?" no recuerdo que antes esto de las relaciones fuera algo importante para mi a decir verdad en ese sentido perdí tiempo y eso era por que me interesaba superar a Sean, -sonreí al recordar a ese hombre que a pesar de todo había sido el verdadero amor de mi madre. - a decir verdad es la primera vez que me muestro débil ante un hombre. -pensé mientras rememoraba todo lo sucedido. -A Kazaki le ira muy mal por haberme intentado violar, en este sentido se lo agradezco a Ishida que estuviera ahí pero ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo cerca de ese lugar?_

_Mientras me metía a la ducha y me bañaba completamente no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez solo tal vez Ishida, "no, Matt no fuera tan malo después de todo, creo que por una vez dejare que mis instintos tomen rienda de mis decisiones no lo se, tal vez me lleve a algo mejor para mi"_

_Recuerdo que cuando salí no lo encontré pero no me pareció raro, creí que ya se habría ido a dormir después de todo ya era muy tarde, por lo que ni tonta ni perezosa me dirigí a dormir a mi antigua invitación, la verdad nunca vendí el departamento por que muchas veces deseaba estar sola y pues no podía irme a cada rato a Grecia por lo que decidí conservarlo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta._

_END POV´S SORA_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Cuando Sora terminó de recordar todo eso se dio cuenta de que realmente disfrutaba de los momentos que pasaba con el rubio aunque no hablaran realmente ya que siempre hacían cosas "más importantes" pero la verdad había algo que la hacia regresar al rubio algo que era aun más fuerte y poderoso que el sentido común que ella poseía y era algo tan simple que casi se quería dar de topes con la pared se sentía "PROTEGIDA", eso era algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado ni siquiera con Sean que fue alguien muy importante en su vida y educación.

-Creo que lo disfrutare mientras tenga la oportunidad, este es un juego que tarde o temprano nos aburriremos de jugar. -susurró Sora mientras escuchaba claramente como su digimon entraba al departamento. -Aunque no estoy del todo segura. -termino de decir mientras iba a la cocina.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Después de que Yamato hizo la cena y que los cuatro la disfrutaran sobre todo Biyomon y Gabumon ya que tanto Yamato como Sora se encontraban en su mundo pensando sin querer en lo mismo, deseaban estar el uno con el otro.

-Bueno yo lavo los trastes y tu te vas a dormir y no acepto replicas, no quiero convertirme en una buena para nada. -dijo Sora mientras recogía los platos.

-De acuerdo, yo me iré a dormir y ustedes chicos les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo. -contestó el rubio.

A ambos se les hizo algo raro la relación que estaban llevando como si nunca en su vida se hubiera peleado el uno con el otro pero decidieron no ahondar más en el asunto y se marcharon a dormir a una de las habitaciones.

Mientras Sora se dispuso a lavar los platos, Yamato se dirigió a la habitación que había ocupado todo ese tiempo y la cual poseía su propia regadera.

Cuando Sora termino de lavar y limpiar todo, se cambió de ropa para su camisón y bata de siempre y se dispuso a empezar con el trabajo que había dejado pendiente durante ese mes y comenzó a revisarlo y noto que le faltaban algunos informes por lo que se dirigió a pedírselos al rubio.

Mientras que Yamato había decidido meterse a bañar y estaba saliendo de la ducha con solo una toalla enredada alrededor de la cintura del chico cuando cierta pelirroja entró a su cuarto buscando ciertas cosas.

-Ishida¿donde dejaste los informes de los nuevos reclutas que no decidieron abandonar la academia de Dark Ángel? -le preguntó Sora mientras que revisaba los cajones al azar y no se daba cuenta de que cierto chico la miraba estupefacto Y que se fue acercando a ella.

-¿Qué te parece si los buscamos después? -le preguntó muy seductoramente al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás y ella se incorporaba.

-Creo que lo mejor será en este momento. -contestó Sora algo nerviosa.

-A mi se me ocurre algo aun más productivo por hacer en este momento. -contestó el mientras que con una mano le comenzaba a subir el camisón.

-Así ¿y que se te ocurre? -preguntó ella nerviosamente.

-Bueno tal vez, que tú y yo. -le comenzó a decir mientras quitaba parte de la bata y besaba uno de sus hombros y hacia un camino hacia su cuello.

-Creo que mejor nos ponemos a eso, es muy importante para Dark. -dijo Sora mientras se alejaba del rubio y seguía buscando en los cajones.

Yamato se confundió un poco pero no por eso se dejo vencer tan fácil. - ¿Acaso tienes miedo pequeña salvaje? -preguntó con una sonrisa de burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Yo miedo¿de ti, nunca. -dijo Sora a la par que se incorporaba y miraba a Yamato y se quedaba sorprendida, el se encontraba solo con una pequeña toalla que lo cubría y el agua caía de su cabello aun mojado.

-Pruébamelo.

Sora no le respondió sino que se acerco a el y con una sonrisa traviesa le quito la toalla.

-Oye, eso no es justo tu todavía estas vestida. -se quejo el rubio.

-La vida no siempre es justa Matt. -dijo ella. -Bien te lo probé ahora me voy.

-No, tu no te vas de aquí. -dijo el mientras la sostenía de un brazo y la acercaba a el posesivamente. -No hasta que yo te lo diga.

-No creo que tú me detengas. -dijo ella desafiante.

-¿Crees que no lo haré?

-Así es.

Yamato no le respondió sino que le quito la bata dejándola en el suelo y como se encontraban cerca de la pared la arrincono contra ella y la tomo de ambas manos contra las suyas y se las alzo por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a besarla con fiereza a lo que Sora de inmediato correspondió hasta que se separaron en busca del tan precioso y a para ellos en ese momento odioso oxigeno.

-¿Ves, puedo hacer que te quedes. -le dijo el.

Sora no le contestó ya que respiraba entrecortadamente y se encontraba afectada por la cercanía de ambos y que después de todo Yamato era más alto que ella le sacaba una cabeza y el al ver su indecisión le quito los dos palillos con los que agarraba su pelo dejando que este cayera libremente como cascada roja sobre sus hombros.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -le cuestiono confundida.

-Me gusta ver tu pelo suelto. -le contestó simplemente mientras de nueva cuenta tomaba posesión de sus labios y como introducía su lengua en la boca de ella mientras que sus manos recorrían con maestría los muslos de la chica y al separarse de nuevo los dos respiraban entrecortadamente.

Antes de que Yamato pudiera continuar con su ataque Sora le tomo su rostro y lo besó mientras que el le quitaba los tirantes del camisón y dejaba que cayera a los pies de la chica y después comenzaba a quitar los tirantes del brassier de color negro de la misma.

-¿Crees que esto sea lo correcto? -le preguntó ella con dificultad.

-No lo se ni me importa. -le contestó mientras de nuevo la besaba.

Sora mientras que dejaba que Yamato la besara lo empujaba levemente hasta que el cayó sentado en su cama pero sin dejar de besarse, ella se encontraba sentada encima de el mientras que Yamato acariciaba frenéticamente todo el cuerpo de la chica y Sora acariciaba el cuello del chico y le despeinaba el pelo también frenéticamente.

-Creo que llegó la hora de que los niños buenos se vayan a dormir. -le dijo mientras se separaba de el y se levantaba de la cama.

-Yo no puedo dormir si no tengo a mi peluche. -contestó el haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

-¿Y se puede saber cual es?

-Bueno yo mismo puedo agarrarlo. -le contestó mientras la tomaba y la tumbaba en la cama mientras el se levantaba.

Y antes de que Sora pudiera reaccionar Yamato comenzó a besar y dar leves mordidas a su estomago e iba ascendiendo cada vez más deteniéndose en sus pechos los cuales ya estaban libres del brassier por lo que comenzó a succionar uno de ellos mientras que con el otro acariciaba levemente el pezón y Sora se contenía de gemir de placer ya que ambos estaban muy en cuenta que sus respectivos digimons estaban en la misma casa y no debían enterarse.

Después comenzó a besar su cuello y de nueva cuenta tomo posesión de sus labios y Sora mordió levemente el labio inferior del chico este los tomo con una rudeza y pasión descomunal, su lengua saliendo de su boca tentándola y saboreándola una y otra vez mientras que ella con sus manos recorría su ancha espalda y su pecho, cuando se separaron ella hizo que ambos dieran una voltereta quedando encima de el.

-Creo que llegó mi turno. -le dijo al oído.

Y a diferencia de Yamato ella comenzó a besarlo pero yendo hacia abajo hasta que llegó a su sexo y comenzó a besar primero la punta hasta que lentamente lo fue introdujendo a su boca y comenzando a succionar hasta que Yamato ansioso la separo de el y comenzó a besarla de nuevo los besos proporcionados por el eran simplemente devoradores al grado de dejarla sin aliento y mientras que se colocaba el condón y le abría los muslos para después penetrarla rápidamente con lo que Sora ahogo un gemido, el comenzó a moverse frenéticamente mientras que Sora alzaba más la pelvis para hacer profunda la penetración y arañaba la espalda del chico y ambos comenzaron a moverse más rápido y cuando llegaron al momento del clímax Yamato besó el cuello de la chica nuevamente, sofocando allí unos escandalosos pero bienvenidos quejidos, mientras ella se abrazaba a su cabeza, oprimiéndola contra si misma.

El muchacho aumentó la fuerza de los embates, haciéndolos casi con furia y violencia, ocasionando que la pelirroja volviera a arquear su espalda con cada uno. También aumentó la velocidad, amoldando el ritmo al de su respiración, que ya de por sí era agitada.

Plena y placenteramente llegaron a la culminación, cuando el éxtasis era tal que ambos casi desfallecen de satisfacción.

El rubio se desplomó con cuidado sobre Sora, humedeciendo su piel con su aun alterada respiración, agitado a más no poder.

La chica aun abrazaba con ímpetu la espalda del rubio. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sin poder controlar su propio corazón que todavía latía rápidamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Luego de un rato, Yamato se incorporó bruscamente de la cama, tomándola por sorpresa y tomo a Sora entre sus brazos, ella se mostró confundida pero el se dirigió al baño con ella en brazos.

-Esperame, enseguida vuelvo. -le dijo mientras la bajaba.

Sora se dedico a curiosear ya que desde que entraron noto que el rubio había cambiado la decoración del baño y como al minuto el chico regresó pero no quiso hablar, solo encendió el grifo e invito a Sora a meterse.

-¿Y eso? -le preguntó Sora mientras se bañaban.

-Es que me di cuenta de que nunca me he bañado contigo. -le contestó mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Y para eso tenías que literalmente raptarme como aquella vez? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta raptarte y más si estas desnuda. -dijo el con picardía.

Cuando terminaron de bañarse se dirigieron a la recamara y Sora ya se iba cuando el la detuvo.

-Tengo que ir por mi ropa. -le dijo ella.

-Para eso ya te la traje. -le contestó simplemente el.

Ella miró asombrada que en efecto el había traído su ropa de dormir, ella deseaba una excusa para escabullirse para su habitación y el no le dejaba alternativas.

-Siempre que terminamos de hacerlo, de una manera u otra huyes. -le dijo el.

-Eso no es cierto. -le contestó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A no?

-No.

-Demuéstralo quedándote ahora conmigo. -le desafío el.

-Bien. -le contestó ella enfadada.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas voy a comer algo, siempre me abres el apetito y aparte me dejas muerto. -le dijo Yamato.

Sora se sintió medio ofendida ella también se encontraba cansada, después de todo era muy tarde pero le probaría al rubio que no huía de el aunque técnicamente eso era lo que deseaba.

Yamato regresó cinco minutos más tarde solo para ver que la chica se había quedado dormida, el pudo observar libremente su cuerpo sin que la chica le dirigiera una molesta mirada como cada vez que lo descubría y observo que el cual no estaba tapado del todo y dejaba entrever su figura, noto como su cabello completamente suelto se encontraba un poco esparcido por una de las almohadas y el rostro de la chica se encontraba medianamente oculto por su pelo.

Yamato se sentó al borde de la cama cuando termino de comer el emparedado que había llevado y se fue metiendo en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Sora y se acostó, pero antes de dormirse la atrajo hacia el y la acomodo en su pecho y la abrazo en un abrazo muy posesivo y finalmente se durmió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente ambos se encontraban profundamente dormidos, algo raro pero comprensible si se tomo en cuenta que ambos se habían dormido muy tarde, los dos se encontraban aun abrazados al parecer permanecer en esa postura era muy cómodo para ambos, parte de la colcha les tapaba el hecho de que estuvieran juntos.

Y tal parecería que así seguirían por un buen rato pero cierta criaturita entró de improviso a la habitación.

-Yamato, despierta ya es tarde. -le recriminó Gabumon desde la puerta ya que desde su punto de vista no podía ver a su camarada sino un bulto ya que era una de esas camas con muchos cojines y una colcha muy acolchonados y rechonchitos.

Sora se encontraba todavía medio dormida cuando escucho el reclamo de Gabumon mientras que lentamente se incorporaba aunque aun se encontraba medio desorientada.

-¿Gabumon por que ese ruido? -le preguntó mientras reprimía un bostezo.

-¿Sora que haces aquí? -le preguntó confuso el digimon azulado.

-Gabumon, Sora no se encuentra en su habitación. -llegó toda asustada Biyomon.

Y fue cuando Sora abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ya que se dio cuenta de la situación y de inmediato se volvió a acostar en la cama y se cubrió completamente pero no contaba con que eso despertaría a Yamato.

-Ua¿Gabumon que haces aquí? -preguntó somnoliento mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Yamato? -preguntó aun más confundido Gabumon.

-Si.

-¿Qué hace Sora en tu cama? -le preguntó confundido.

Y Yamato abrió sorpresivamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de todo y volteó su vista a donde se suponía que estaría la pelirroja y miro un bulto oculto bajo las sábanas y ahí se dio cuenta del "pequeño" problemita que se les avecinaba.

-¿Sora en cama de Yamato? -preguntó Biyomon incrédula y sin comprender.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás, sus digimon los habían descubierto.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

_**Bueno ahora sí van a querer matarme por cortarla ahí pero bueno lo siguiente es que va a ver muchas respuestas a preguntas que tal vez se hayan estado haciendo pero no les voy a decir cuales, bien puse el Baby Shower de las chicas y para no desentonar también a Rika embarazada pero eso si les digo que ya va ser un problema menos que las otras dos, también puse los planes de los malvados y como todo se esta formando, ahora solo faltan las respuestas.**_

_**Al principio este capitulo iba a tener todas las respuestas y lo que paso aquí sería el próximo pero decidí hacerlo al revés por una pequeña idea que tengo en mi alocada mente.**_

_**Aparte Sora y Yamato ya se están dando cuenta que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro aunque eso todavía no es amor sino un sentimiento de compañerismo.**_

**_La verdad este capitulo lo tenia casi completo pero no pude conectarme a Internet por que mi mama lo tiene por teléfono y pues la verdad no me dejo conectarme y las veces que iba a un café era de improviso a decir verdad solo pude una sola vez en todo este tiempo y todo sucedió muy rápido y aparte se me junto que estoy con mis clases de ingles por que francamente mi ingles es terrible y pues ahora tengo menos tiempo._**

**_Aunque la verdad me parece bien tardarme un poco más, pues antes se los daba semanalmente y pues como esta en la recta final creo que para crear más tensión es mejor un poco de tardanza pero no tanta así que creó que no va a pasar mas de dos semanas sin que actualice._**

_**Ya solo faltan tres capítulos para el desenlace final.**_

**_Por cierto si son fanaticos también del TAKARI por fas metanse ami profile es que subi una historia de ellos pero por alguna extraña razon no pude ponerla en la sección de Digimon y aun sigo sin poder ponerla, creo que voy a romper la compu pero bueno, la historia se llama "nos falto tiempo" digo es algo dramatica pero sin serlo tanto porfas si lo leen dejen review._**

_**Ahora si los agradecimientos, los estoy poniendo como los fui recibiendo.**_

**_Quiero agradecer infinitamente a: _**

_**-Lord Pata**_

_**-anita-asakura**_

_**-NiaBlack**_

_**-Hikari Yagami de Takaishi**_

_**-SkuAg**_

_**-Alexeigirl**_

_**-cielo**_

_**-msora**_

_**-Vero 7492**_

_**-kari y tk 93**_

_**-Sofia-Princess**_

**_-soraDark666_**

**_-Ani_**

_**ARIGATOU A TODOS USTEDES**_

**_Y bueno ahora si ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Acepto de todo criticas felicitaciones recomendaciones de todo claro menos virus._**

_**Porfas lo mismo de todos los capítulos. Dejen Review.**_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**ATTE. DAL**_


	18. Respuestas finales

**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. _**

**_CAPITULO. -18_**

_**RESPUESTAS FINALES**_

-¿Sora que haces aquí? -le preguntó confuso el digimon azulado.

-Gabumon, Sora no se encuentra en su habitación. -llegó toda asustada Biyomon.

Y fue cuando Sora abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ya que se dio cuenta de la situación y de inmediato se volvió a acostar en la cama y se cubrió completamente pero con algo de violencia pero no contaba con que eso despertaría a Yamato.

-Ua¿Gabumon que haces aquí? -preguntó somnoliento mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Yamato? -preguntó aun más confundido Gabumon.

-Si.

-¿Qué hace Sora en tu cama? -le preguntó confundido.

Y Yamato abrió sorpresivamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de todo y volteó su vista a donde se suponía que estaría la pelirroja y miro un bulto oculto bajo las sábanas y ahí se dio cuenta del "pequeño" problemita que se les avecinaba.

-¿Sora en cama de Yamato? -preguntó Biyomon incrédula y sin comprender.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás, sus digimon los habían descubierto.

-¿De que hablas Gabumon? Creo que tienes alucinaciones. -dijo Yamato aparentemente despreocupado pero en realidad estaba en un desesperado intento por que su digimon se fuera de ahí.

-No, no lo creo, estoy seguro, aparte yo se lo que vi y vi que Sora se encuentra en tu "**cama**". -Gabumon recalco la última palabra.

-Creo que fue una alucinación, digo Takenouchi en mi cama, por favor Gabu. -dijo Yamato intentando burlarse.

-No lo creo, por que yo también la vi y es imposible que dos seres tengan la misma alucinación al mismo tiempo. -dijo Biyomon como recordando.

Yamato ya no sabía que hacer ya que no se le ocurría nada de nada, al parecer sus dotes como creador de trampas y embustes se habían ido de parranda la noche anterior y no regresaron.

-Bien, ya esta, ahora quiero que los dos se salgan. -gritó Sora agudamente mientras se sentaba en la cama y con un rostro totalmente furiosos, lo que hizo que ambos digimon se marcharan de inmediato por el susto de ver así a la chica.

-Creo que con eso nos descubrieron. -dijo Yamato.

-No¿en serio? -preguntó con sarcasmo y enfado Sora volteándolo a ver.

-Yo te digo lo que veo, y lo que vi es que la regaste.

-Pues tu no estabas haciendo un gran trabajo ¿o si? -preguntó Sora a la par que se levantaba y buscaba su bata.

-No te enfades pelirroja, algún día se tendrían que enterar que nos acostamos. -dijo Yamato con tranquilidad mientras se recostaba en la cama con los brazos atrás apoyados detrás de su cabeza.

-Hubiera preferido que fuera cuando yo estuviera muerta y cremada, gracias. -dijo Sora colocándose su bata con rapidez.

-Pues anoche no parecía importarte demasiado estabas hecha toda una "pequeña salvaje". -le dijo Yamato con picardía y con una sonrisa mientras también se levantaba.

-Tú podrás estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas pero yo no. -le dijo Sora volteándose a mirarlo de nuevo con una cara de evidente enfado.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco, a decir verdad eres la primera mujer con la que he dormido toda la noche. -le confesó Yamato mientras se acercaba a ella y le sujetaba el rostro.

-¿Qué? -grito incrédula Sora sin poder evitarlo pero no pudo continuar ya que Yamato la beso en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntaron ambos digimons entrando a la habitación y se sorprendieron al ver que Yamato y Sora se encontraban besándose a lo que estos de inmediato se separaron con un ligero color carmín pero no sabían si era por la vergüenza o por otra cosa.

-Creo que lo mejor será que arreglemos las cosas y nos vayamos. -dijo Yamato como si nada pasara.

-Si quieres regrésate tú ahora, yo todavía tengo asuntos pendientes aquí en Grecia. -dijo Sora al parecer tranquila mientras salía de la habitación.

-Te esperare, no vaya a ser que vuelvas a tener una recaída, por cierto ahora debemos regresar al hospital. -le recordó Yamato.

-Es cierto lo mejor será que me bañe y cambie para ir.

-Yo haré lo mismo.

-Nosotros los acompañaremos. -dijeron a coro Gabumon y Biyomon ya que deseaban averiguar que tanto había cambiado la relación entre sus compañeros.

-De acuerdo, pero les advierto que se van a aburrir. -dijo Sora desde su habitación.

Los dos humanos y los dos digimon se fueron con rumbo al hospital, aunque había una diferencia y esa era que los digimon eran más cariñosos entre ellos y sin miedo de que sus compañeros los miraran ya que los dos humanos aunque enojados sabían que no podrían decirles nada nunca más claro esta al menos que quisieran que al día siguiente todos sus conocidos estuvieran enterados de su situación.

Cuando entraron al hospital tardaron una media hora en lo que los atendían y después quince minutos en lo que le hacían el chequeo a Sora, después hicieron el papeleo necesario para todo y finalmente se marcharon de ahí y cuando regresaron miraron a sus respectivos digimon dormidos y abrazados el uno con el otro.

-Ya no podemos decirles nada. -dijo Yamato.

-Pero eso explica muchas formas de actuar. -dijo Sora mientras se subía a la nave.

-Si, como el hecho de que no quisieran pelear el uno contra el otro. –dijo Yamato.

-Eh, si tienes razón, la verdad si se me hacía raro ya que Biyomon siempre le ha gustado ganar. -dijo Sora.

-Lo mismo digo de Gabumon el día que fui a recoger a los digimon para mi equipo había como unos 20 más y Gabumon los había derrotado a todos y sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, la verdad creo que su carácter se hizo más tranquilo cuando comencé a entrenarlo yo mismo. -dijo Yamato mientras conducía.

El resto del camino no dijeron nada, ambos tenían cosas en que pensar y por más que lo desearan no podían dar marcha atrás.

-¿Cómo le haremos con nuestros digimon? -preguntó Sora de pronto sin mirarlo.

-Creo que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, lo hecho, hecho esta y no podemos hacer nada por cambiar el pasado solo mirar hacia el que vendrá. -dijo Yamato mientras conducía.

-Me siento incomoda. -dijo Sora un poco ruborizada pero el rubio no lo noto.

-¿Por qué?

-Biyomon nunca antes me ha visto con un hombre, nunca dejaba que ella me mirara en situaciones comprometedoras. -dijo Sora con la vista baja mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

-¿Ni siquiera con Kazaki?

-No, mucho menos con el. -dijo Sora y se ruborizo de nuevo. -nunca me llegue a acostar con el. -murmuro.

-Entiendo. -dijo Yamato simplemente. "Eso ya lo sabía pude escucharlo a larga distancia mientras llegaba al cementerio, pero por lo menos ella ya me lo dijo"

Cuando llegaron cada uno cargo a su digimon y los depositaron en uno de los cuartos y después cada uno se concentró en el trabajo que tenían.

-Nos esta yendo muy bien como banda. -dijo Yamato.

-Te lo dije, ahora tendrán que hacer giras por América para incrementar la popularidad. -dijo Sora.

-Lo se, pero también ¿has hablado con tu jefe? -preguntó Yamato.

-Si, a decir verdad tenemos que ir dentro de unos días a Japón quiere conocerlos a todos ustedes. -dijo Sora como si nada.

-¿Qué¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? -preguntó visiblemente espantado.

-Sean no es tan malo, aparte el quiere conocer a todos los chicos nunca ha tenido trato directo con los de mi grupo en zona científica. -dijo Sora.

-¿Sean?

-Así se llama.

-¿Cómo que le tienes mucha confianza eh? -preguntó "algo" celoso y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Claro, el a pesar de todo fue el verdadero amor de mi madre pero nunca pudieron casarse por que el era dueño de Dark Ángel y aparte siempre me dio su confianza durante los entrenamientos aunque yo en ese tiempo no le hacía mucho caso que digamos. -dijo Sora sin notar el tono de Yamato.

-Ah, la verdad creo ahora entiendo por que eres tan fuerte. -dijo Yamato suavizando su expresión y su voz.

-Si, siempre quise estar a la altura de el, para que se sintiera orgulloso de mi y que no se sintiera tan culpable por la muerte de mi madre, pero lamentablemente no estaba acostumbrada a que me dieran ordenes a decir verdad aun no lo estoy. -dijo Sora.

Varios días pasaron y tanto Yamato como Sora se encontraban camino a Japón, bueno todos los chicos sabían que vendrían juntos, y es por que Yamato había dicho que tenía que ir para arreglar la situación en la que se encontraban todos ellos y no por que supieran que se acostaran juntos.

-Bien unas cosas antes de llegar. -dijo Sora mirando a los dos digimon con una mirada peligrosa a lo que los dos digimon solo tragaron saliva.

-Si, nada de abrir la boca de que nos descubrieron en la cama juntos entendido. -dijo Yamato a lo que los dos digimon solo pudieron asentir ya que parecía que al fin habían entendido la situación y estaban en un estado de Shock ya que no habían hablado en todo el camino a Japón ya que ambos habían notado que la relación de Sora y Yamato seguía siendo la misma a pesar de cómo los encontraron.

-Bien entonces vamos, andando. -dijo Sora.

Cuando llegaron todos los recibieron con unas sonrisas y parecían algo estresados lo que confundió enormemente a los dos chicos y más cuando los sentaron a los dos juntos en un sillón y todos se colocaban a una distancia prudente de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Yamato.

-¿Por qué esas caras?

Pero no pudieron seguir con el interrogatorio ya que aparecieron Hikari, Zoe y Rika acompañadas de sus respectivos novios y todos ellos parecían esquivar sus miradas.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntaron al unísono Sora y Yamato.

-Yamato, te acuerdas de que yo de pequeño quería siempre alguien con quien hacer travesuras. -dijo Takeru.

-Si¿Por qué?

-Y Sora recuerdas que yo siempre te decía que me sentía a veces solo. -dijo Kouji.

-Aja¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Bueno, pues hermano déjame darte la buena noticia de que… vas a ser tío. -dijo Takeru y enseguida se escondió detrás de Hikari.

-Y tu Sora vas a ser tía y madrina. -dijo Kouji haciendo ademanes de alegría.

-¿Qué!-exclamaron a grito Sora y Yamato levantándose de golpe en cuanto sus cerebros procesaron las noticias recién dadas.

-Que Hikari, Zoe y Rika están embarazadas. -dijo Ryo tranquilamente.

Sora y Yamato se sentaron de nuevo y estaba con una palidez extrema ambos.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó Hikari.

-¿Cuánto tienen? -preguntó Yamato sin poder todavía creérselo.

-Yo tengo casi los nueve meses, Zoe los ocho y Rika tiene tres meses. -contestó Hikari.

-¿Qué? -preguntó incrédulo Yamato. -yo no te veo la panza, que creo es la prueba más contundente de que una mujer esta embarazada.

-Estoy usando una poción muy complicada que todas nosotras tomamos para que no se nos vea el embarazo y aparte el feto este completamente protegido en contra de algún ataque por lo que no hay problema alguno con eso. -contestó Hikari ya más tranquila.

-¿Alguna cosa más? -preguntó Yamato.

-A decir verdad si. -dijo Yolei.

Sora solo cerró los ojos y Yamato se llevó una mano a la cabeza pensando que no entrarían a Dark Ángel por culpa de eso.

-Taichi y Davis son pareja, al igual que Hero-cazu y Kenta, Koichi y Joe, J.P. y Takuya, Suzie y Tommy. -dijo Yolei.

-Así como Juri, Suzie y Yolei también están embarazadas, a decir verdad las tres tienen seis meses. -dijo Mimi.

-¿Y tu no Tachikawa? -preguntó Yamato ya al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-No por que ella ya tiene un hijo de dos años. -dijo Sora sin pensarla demasiado.

-¿tu lo sabías? -preguntó incrédulo Yamato.

-Me entere antes de irme por que vi a Izzi y a Mimi con el niño y como los llamaba el.

-Y no me dijiste nada. -gritó incrédulo Yamato.

-No era mi obligación decírtelo, era de ellos. -grito Sora enfadada.

-Pero se supone que como líderes debemos apoyarnos. -grito Yamato.

-Pues tú no sabías lo de los chicos, se nota que no confían en nosotros. -gritó Sora.

-Ya cállense. -gritó Rika. -se la pasan peleando entre ustedes, que vamos a hacer todos nosotros, esta claro que no vamos a abortar.

-No seas idiota Rika. -dijo Sora.

-Por supuesto que no, eso sería un crimen. -dijo Yamato.

Ante esto todos tenían una cara parecida ya que estaban completamente sorprendidos, incrédulos, nerviosos y un largo etc. Al ver que la reacción de los líderes era positiva.

-Pero claro hay algo malo. -dijo Sora con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que los chicos se pusieron alertas.

-Es cierto, mañana vendrá el jefe de Dark Ángel y ustedes le dirán la situación. -dijo Yamato con una sonrisa similar.

-No pueden hacer eso. -dijo Ryo incrédulo.

-Claro que si, nosotros nos encargaríamos si nos hubieran dicho hace meses pero nos dicen ahora, así que enfrenten las consecuencias. -dijo Yamato.

-Si, nosotros no estaremos siempre para solucionar sus problemas. -dijo Sora mientras se iba de la sala.

-Aparte ustedes si fueron lo bastante maduros para tener sexo serán lo bastante maduros para encarar al jefe de Dark Ángel, buenas noches. -se despidió Yamato

Y con eso ambos chicos se marcharon y en cada uno de sus cuartos descargaron toda la furia que tenían por no poder hacer nada de reprehenderlos a todos.

"Demonios, si hacemos algo de seguro Gabumon soltara la sopa, la verdad creo que no debí pasar demasiado tiempo fuera, si no talvez ninguna de las muchachas estarían embarazadas"

"Como quisiera no haberme quedado a dormir con Ishida, ahora Biyomon es capaz de soltar la lengua si sabe que no los apoyo, la verdad si que son unos inconscientes pero no puedo decirles nada es su vida después de todo"

A la hora de la cena todo estaba muy calmado y a decir verdad nadie hablaba ni siquiera los digimon ya que sabían la situación y pues no querían hacer algo y agravarla aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir Sora y Yamato se quedaron a limpiar todo ordenándoles a los otros que se fueran de inmediato si no querían castigo.

-Bien ¿y que piensas de todo esto? -preguntó Sora.

-Que es un desastre total, pero no podemos hacer nada por lo menos se hacen responsables de ello sino si sería un gran problema. -murmuró Yamato.

-Tienes razón, creo que debemos apoyarlos mañana. -dijo Sora.

-Entonces mañana, vamos a dormir.

-Cada quien en su cuarto. -dijo Sora.

-Claro.

Y juntos iban hacía su recamara cuando al pasar por cada una de las habitaciones escuchaban "ciertas" cosas.

-Creo que esto no quiero saber. -dijo Sora mientras se colocaba a la mitad del pasillo y pasaban por las habitaciones de Hero-cazu y Kenta y de enfrente de Tai y Davis.

-Igual yo¿corremos? -preguntó el.

-Por supuesto. -contestó Sora.

Y ninguno de ellos se detuvo hasta que llegaron al cuarto piso y a la sección de sus habitaciones donde no se escuchaba nada.

-Creo que necesitamos estar menos tiempo fuera. -dijo Yamato.

-Tienes razón. -dijo Sora.

-Buenas noches. -dijeron al unísono mientras entraban a sus habitaciones.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban nerviosos por la inminente llegada y pues no querían arruinar y eso se sumaba a la noticia que tendrían que dar al jefe y los más nerviosos eran los Black ya que ellos ya tenían tiempo con el.

-Vamos por que no llega. -dijo Kouji nervioso.

-Ya llegara. -dijo Zoe esperanzada mirando a su esposo.

-No quiero que llegue. -dijo Kouji con una cara de pánico.

-¿y si mejor me voy? -preguntó Hikari nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Y si mejor te quedas aquí? -preguntó Takeru sonriente.

-Mejor me desaparezco de esta dimensión. -dijo Hikari asustada.

-Y si mejor yo me largo de esta sala. -dijo Rika.

-Vamos no ha de ser tan malo. -dijo Ryo.

-Imaginate a mí en mi peor día junto con Sora y tendrás a mi jefe. -dijo Rika agarrando por el cuello de la camisa a Ryo a lo que este solo trago saliva.

-Vamos Rika no es tan malo. -dijo Sora.

-Claro como siempre has sido su predilecta. -dijo Rika.

-Eso no es cierto, pero te digo que no es tan malo, solo si no hay fresas congeladas entonces si es malo. -dijo Sora como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y con esa sencilla frase todos se fueron corriendo a la cocina a ver si había fresas a lo que Sora evitaba carcajearse.

-¿No le gustan verdad? -preguntó Yamato.

-Si pero. -Sora le guiñó un ojo. -yo las tengo.

Después de eso todos salieron con caras de desesperación.

-En un momento venimos, debemos comprar fresas. -dijo Zoe.

Y todos se dirigían a la puerta pero al abrirla Oh sorpresa ahí se encontraba el jefe de Dark Ángel en la puerta a lo que todos los Black se pusieron aun más blancos de ser posible.

-Hola chicos. -saludo el hombre con una sonrisa afable.

Ninguno de los chicos respondió ya que estaban de piedra y la verdad tenía miedo de moverse del lugar en donde se encontraban.

-Entre señor, perdón pero es que los chicos están muy nerviosos por su inminente llegada. -dijo Sora.

-¿Qué les dijiste de mi? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Es que apenas ayer en la noche les dije que vendría y pues eh ahí la razón. -dijo Sora.

-Pasemos al sótano, tengo varias cosas que decirles a todos. -dijo Sean con un ademán.

Sora y Yamato les hicieron una seña a sus respectivos compañeros de que los siguieran y aun temerosos ellos obedecieron pero los que tenían digimon pequeños se aferraron a ellos inconscientemente, cuando llegaron al sótano todos se sentaron un equipo de cada lado y el jefe se sentó en la parte lateral mirando a todos los presentes y Sora y Yamato se sentaron a ambos lados del señor.

-Bueno primeramente quiero decirles que el equipo White es bienvenido a unirse a Dark Ángel. -dijo Sean a lo que los muchachos pusieron una sonrisa en sus rostros por la buena noticia.

-Gracias señor, prometo que no lo defraudaremos. -dijo Yamato.

-No lo dudo muchacho, Black Phoenix me ha platicado de sus diferentes aptitudes y la verdad me parecen muy bien. -dijo Sean.

-Me alegra.

-También ambos equipos cambiaran de trajes, no serán de todos colores sino que serán plateados y las mascaran serán de color blanco y negro, White y Black respectivamente. -dijo el hombre.

-¿Y por que plateado Señor? -preguntó Sora.

-Serán identificados como si fueran un solo equipo aunque sean dos esa es la razón de las mascaras se llamaran Silver aunque sea Black y White. -dijo el hombre.

-¿Y el diseño? -preguntó Yamato.

-Será como el del equipo Black, los únicos que pueden usarlo diferente son los líderes es por eso que tu White Wolf lo usaras todo blanco y Black Phoenix lo hará todo de negro como hasta ahora.

-Bien, eso esta mejor. -dijo Sora.

-Pero me temo que ustedes dos deben aparecer en público para que en determinado momento Caiyimbo sepa al fin que ustedes trabajan juntos, el ya lo sospecha y nosotros se lo confirmaremos. -dijo el jefe.

-¿Qué no es mejor evitar confirmar sus sospechas? -preguntó Izzi.

-No, ya que si se entera de que trabajan juntos se comenzara a desesperar y eso hará que pierda el control, un gran error en su carácter que nosotros usaremos a nuestro favor. -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo lo haremos? -preguntó Yamato.

-De ser posible hoy, les reservare en un lujoso restaurante e irán tu y Black Phoenix con sus respectivas mascaras por supuesto.

-Bien, pero no prometo nada. -dijo Sora.

-Yo tampoco.

-No pido milagros y por cierto ¿Dónde están esas fresas congeladas que me encantan? -preguntó el hombre a lo que todos pusieron cara de espanto, horror, temor, nerviosismo etc.

-Aquí están tal y como te gustan. -dijo Sora dándoselas.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que pero necesito algo a cambio. -dijo Sora.

-Bien te diré acerca de los ocho elegidos. -dijo Sean.

-¿Ocho elegidos? -preguntaron todos a coro.

-Si. Pues verán hace más de veinticinco años Caiyimbo y yo descubrimos la manera de traer la paz a este mundo mediante un arma, no sabíamos todo acerca de ella pero lo que entendimos era que se necesitaban a ocho seres vivos que tuvieran lo necesario para poder operarla, en ese entonces…-comenzó a relatar el hombre.

**FLASH BACK**

_En un libro dos jóvenes encontraron la imagen de un arma espectacular y por lo poco que pudieron descifrar después de tanto esfuerzo es que se necesitaban a ocho personas a las cuales se les introduciría el ADN de ocho dioses griegos, el arma en si era muy poderosa pero no pudieron mirar nada más ya que la página se encontraba quemada y no pudieron averiguar nada más pero por lo que entendieron podía usarse para el bien o para el mal y como tenían acceso a todo tipo de archivos por ser los fundadores de C.P.V.H._

_-Vamos tenemos que hacerlo. -dijo un joven de nombre Caiyimbo._

_-Es algo muy riesgoso, debemos elegir con cuidado. -dijo Sean._

_-Solo tenemos que seleccionar a ocho e intentarlo y ya._

_-Creo que mejor los elegimos con más cuidado._

_-Vamos no seas cobarde, mira yo haré los intentos. -dijo Caiyimbo mientras seleccionaba unos expedientes al azar._

_De todo eso muchos niños pequeños murieron ya que no tenían la fuerza suficiente para soportar la carga que sobrellevaba el tener ADN de dioses antiguos mientras que Caiyimbo seguía intentando y matando a más inocentes, Sean por su parte reviso expediente por expediente de niños nacidos por esas fechas y se encontró con ocho candidatos que parecían salirse de lo normal incluso para aquellos que poseían poderes._

_**Hikari Yagami**. -un año de edad, muy enfermiza pero posee un extraño gen que hace que siga viva a pesar de los pronósticos de los diferentes doctores que la han tratado._

_**Takeru Ishida**. -un año de edad, posee la habilidad de revitalizar a las personas con solo tocarla y al sentirlas tristes es un bebe muy risueño su hermano y prima presentan síntomas semejantes._

_**Kouji Minamoto**. -dos años, tiene un gemelo pero a diferencia de el otro este posee una especie de aceleración que le permite estar más avanzados que sus compañeros sus primas presentan síntomas semejantes._

_**Zoe Orimoto. -**dos años, desde que nació con su llanto podía aturdir a cualquiera aparte de que tiene una excelente puntería al lanzar sus juguetes algo extraño de verdad pero impresionante primos con síntomas semejantes._

_**Rika Nonaka. -**dos años, a diferencia de los otros ella tiene el don de la curación con solo tocar a una persona puede curarla, tiene una hermana y un primo con síntomas semejantes._

_**Ryo Akiyama. -**dos años, este pequeño tiene en su poder la habilidad de volar y controlar a ratos la energía dependiendo de su estado de ánimo._

_**Sora Takenouchi. -**tres años, a diferencia de los otros este es un caso fascinante ya que parece controlar elementos a pequeña escala puede cambiar la temperatura a su alrededor y el crecimiento de los seres vegetales a su alrededor su hermana y primo presentan síntomas semejantes._

_**Yamato Ishida**. -tres años, al igual que el caso anterior el también puede controlar varios elementos como el aire a su alrededor y la temperatura pero al contrario que el caso anterior el no la sube sino que la disminuye su hermano y su prima presentan síntomas semejantes de diferencia._

_-Ellos son los elegidos. -murmuró Sean. -Creo que lo mejor será que no le diga a Caiyimbo cuales son sus verdaderas identidades por si acaso._

_Sean le mostró a Caiyimbo esa posibilidad a lo que el otro accedió y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver que los pequeños seleccionados respondían positivamente al ADN introducido a su cuerpo._

_-Excelente, al fin lo logramos Sean. -dijo alegre Caiyimbo y con una extraña mirada en su rostro._

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-¿No lo ves Sean, podemos conquistar al mundo que todos nos obedezcan. -dijo enloquecido Caiyimbo._

_-No lo haremos Caiyimbo, nosotros deseábamos esto para ayudar a la tierra fue por eso que fundamos la C.P.V.H._

_-Pero puede ser nuestra, que no lo ves tenemos el poder. -dijo Caiyimbo sujetando de los hombros a Sean._

_-No, yo no utilizare a esos niños para tus malvados propósitos. -dijo Sean._

_-Entonces no me dejas otra opción. -murmuro Caiyimbo y comenzó a atacar a Sean el cual se defendió._

_Al fin logró dejar medio inconsciente a Caiyimbo por lo que decidió ordenar a su hombres de confianza que volvieran a llevar a los niños a sus casas y que inventaran una excusa para sus padres, lo que no notó Sean es que Caiyimbo pudo ver el rostro de uno de ellos, a decir verdad de un niño rubio de tres años y de mirada asustada y triste._

_Poco después ambos hombres se separaron sin decir las verdaderas razones y fundaron cada quien una nueva organización mientras que los agentes de Caiyimbo o Light Devil trabajaban a la luz del sol, Sean decidió que los suyos mejor trabajaran desde las sombras recibiendo el nombre Dark Ángel después de todo es más fácil mantener oculto algo en la oscuridad que en la luz._

**END FLASH BACK**

-Y eso fue la razón por la que tienen sus poderes, para poder identificarlos el ADN que les colocamos hizo la extraña marca que tienen, las únicas que son diferentes entre si son las de Sora y Yamato ya que uno posee al Ying y otro al Yang, la verdad ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que hice en mi juventud. -dijo apesumbrado Sean.

-¿Fue por eso que el me recluto a mi cuando tenía 10 años cierto? -preguntó Yamato.

-Si, fuiste al único que miró de los ocho, después también observo que me llevaba mucho con una mujer y pensó que tal vez su hija fuera también uno de ellos y la mató, por lo que yo decidí hacer mil malabares para despistarlo y lográndolo ya que no sospecha de Sora. -dijo Sean.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos por que fuimos nosotros realmente. -dijo Sora.

-Si, bueno creó que lo mejor será que se preparen Sora, tu y Yamato tienen que Salir a cenar como Black Phoenix y White Wolf, mientras que los demás les tengo una pequeña misión, por cierto chicos antes que se me olvide uno de los efectos secundarios de haberles injertado el ADN es que ustedes envejecerán pero a un ritmo muy lento creo que cuando tengan cincuenta años ustedes parecerán de 30 años. -dijo Sean.

-Genial. -dijeron los agentes.

Al anochecer Yamato es decir White Wolf se encontraba terminándose de arreglar el traje blanco que utilizaría para la cena en la que cenaría por primera vez en público con una mujer y no era cualquier mujer era una espía como el y no cualquier espía sino la que era en cierta forma su mas acérrima rival.

-Vaya nunca creí que saldría a cenar con ella y menos a ese restaurante tan elegante, la verdad comienzo a entender como es el jefe de ellos, muy diferente a Caiyimbo recuerdo que el no toleraba nada de este tipo de cosas pero Sean si, la verdad creó que con ese carácter Takenouchi debería ser un poco más flexible. -se dijo Yamato mientras salía de la casa y se subía a un aero-auto de color negro convertible.

Cuando llegó al restaurante y entró todos lo miraban totalmente asombrados y algo cohibidos al ver a White Wolf en ese lugar y como el pedía la mesa y se sentaba, lo que ocasiono mucha gracia entre los comensales era que las meseras del lugar se encontraban peleando por atender al joven espía y quien les gano fue un muchacho muy guapo pero que al parecer no le interesaban los hombres ya que lo trato muy educadamente.

-Un Vodka por favor. -"por lo menos, no me imagino como sería con una mujer babeando por mi y sobre todo con Takenouchi aquí, en definitiva de seguro ahora si no me bajaría de libertino y sabrá Kami que otros adjetivos se le pueden ocurrir a esa chica"-penso "aliviado".

Minutos después muchos comensales comenzaron a murmurar pero el no le prestó atención estaba muy ocupado bebiendo un vodka.

-¿bebiendo tan pronto White Wolf? -preguntó una voz delicadamente detrás de el.

-Black Phoenix. -dijo el levantándose con cuidado y volteándola a ver y sin querer se quedo sin aire al verla pero logro contenerse. -un gusto que me hayas podido acompañar esta noche. -dijo el mientras le besaba una mano y le ayudaba a sentarse.

-¿Ante todo un caballero no es así? -preguntó ella.

-Por ahora querida. -susurró el antes de volver a sentarse.

-La verdad no se porque el jefe quiso que viniéramos, odio que me miren. -dijo molesta Black Phoenix.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A eso. -contestó ella moviendo disimuladamente su cabeza en algunas direcciones

White Wolf se dedico a mirar simuladamente a las demás mesas y noto como todo el sector masculino estaba con su vista en la chica la cual se encontraba algo sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-Deberías estar acostumbrada.

-Pues no es así, yo trabajo en las sombras, desde siempre. -contestó ella.

El camarero que antes había atendido al rubio volvió y miraba embelezado a Black Phoenix.

-¿desean…ordenar ya… o vuelvo al rato? -preguntó nervioso.

-Ahora, y por cierto mi nombre es Black Phoenix. -contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa encantadora y no supo por que a Yamato de pronto le molesto ese camarero.

-¿Qué desean? -preguntó muy contentó y una sonrisa muy visible.

-Yo quiero un… veamos,-se puso a pensar y después de manera divertida dijo. -ya se, quiero un gran pedazo de pollo asado con ensalada y un buen vino tinto. -terminó con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Claro. -murmuró embobado el joven retirándose.

-Ni siquiera me pidió mi orden. -dijo indignado White Wolf.

-Sigo diciendo que eres ego centrista. -dijo ella alegre.

-Tú tienes la culpa, nunca te comportas así y precisamente ahora lo hiciste. -dijo el molesto.

-Perdón. -dijo con falso arrepentimiento.

-Ahora eres tú la insoportable.

-No es mi culpa que no te dediquen la atención que deseas. -dijo ella.

-Bueno la verdad me molesta como veniste vestida, la idea era que se "algunos" se dieran cuenta no que "todos" estuvieran pendientes. -dijo molesto White Wolf.

-lo siento, la verdad fue el jefe quien lo escogió. -murmuró avergonzada.

Y bueno la verdad parecía diferente a lo que ella solía usar, era un vestido de seda negro con un escote tamaño de honor honorífico en uve dejando ver parte de sus pechos y el vestido era largo una rajada en el lado derecho que dejaba ver una de sus piernas aparte de que el vestido se le ceñía primorosamente en su cuerpo dejando entre ver sus curvas y su estrecha cintura aparte de que traía unos guantes que le cubrían casi todo su brazo Yamato no sabía por que pero el hecho de que otros hombres la estuvieran devorando y desnudando con la mirada a la pelirroja lo molestaba de sobre manera.

-Claro, era demasiado pedir que escogieras algo de buen gusto. -dijo en un arranque el molestándola.

-Por si no lo recuerdas yo soy diseñadora de modas. -dijo molesta.

-Calla¿Qué no ves que puedes dar pistas? -dijo molestó por lo dicho por la chica.

-Hay muchas diseñadoras.

-Pero cualquiera sabe que para ser espía se tiene que ser lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Se nota que eras de Light Devil, en Dark Ángel escogíamos a los que parecen tener potencial y lo desarrollamos no cuando ya lo desarrollaron ya que así se pueden manejar a nuestro antojo. -dijo con superioridad Black Phoenix.

Minutos después llegó la comida y para sorpresa de White Wolf llegó también el mismo plato para el.

-Llame antes de llegar y dije que te sirvieran lo mismo que a mi, fue por eso que no te preguntaron. -contestó ella a una pregunta no formulada.

-Ah, de acuerdo.

-Mira, se que ni tu ni yo queremos estar aquí pero debemos dar la impresión de que nos divertimos.

-Lo se, por cierto ¿como es que te llevas tan bien con Sean? -preguntó White Wolf.

-Eso es por que el era por a si decirlo el pretendiente de mi madre, pero solo me enteré hasta después de que ella murió., así que intente impresionarlo y siempre me le ponía al brinco. -rió Black Phoenix.

-Debió ser divertido.

-Si lo fue¿tú no hiciste nada de eso? -preguntó confusa.

-No, Caiyimbo deseaba que me fortaleciera lo más rápido posible en ese momento deseaba encontrar a mis padres y no le tome importancia. -dijo el muy serio ya que se encontraba con la vista algo perdida, Black Phoenix al notarlo puso una mano sobre la de el en señal de comprensión y le sonrió a lo que White Wolf correspondió el gesto.

En ese momento se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo haciendo una conexión especial y fue como si todo desapareciera alrededor como si nada más existieran ellos dos y ninguno noto las miradas que les mandaban los demás comensales de sorpresa después de todo no era común ver a White Wolf con una mujer sin una situación "comprometedora" de por medio.

-Bueno creó que lo mejor será afinar los detalles, no se como se lo tome el jefe al hecho de que las chicas estén embarazadas. -dijo Black Phoenix desviando su mirada.

-Tienes razón, pero si no se lo decimos puede empeorar todo. -dijo White Wolf comiendo.

Black Phoenix notó que el mesero se acercaba por lo que cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable pronuncio.

-Es un gusto que todo su equipo se haya unido a Dark Ángel, White Wolf. -pronuncio mientras le daba la mano a White Wolf.

-No al contrario es un gusto que nos hayan aceptado a pesar de haber pertenecido a Light Devil. -dijo el estrechando la mano de la chica siguiéndole el juego.

Después de eso notaron que el camarero se retiro de ahí sigilosamente y sonrieron, su trabajo estaba hecho.

-La verdad creó que Caiyimbo ya esta enterado después de todo Ángelus interrumpió en la fiesta que ustedes hicieron la última vez. -dijo Black Phoenix.

-Al menos que no estén trabajando juntos, después de todo no es por nada pero Caiyimbo no inspira demasiada confianza en estos días. -dijo White Wolf.

-Bien no fue tan difícil después de todo. -dijo Black Phoenix.

-En eso concuerdo contigo. -contestó el tomando de su vino.

-Aun no entiendo por que te tienen tanto respeto. -dijo ella.

-¿A que te refieres, deben tenérmelo después de todo yo los he protegido durante mucho tiempo. -dijo White Wolf.

-Bueno como sea, debemos regresar a la mansión Sean dijo que deseaba hablar con nosotros al llegar. -dijo Black Phoenix.

-Andando pues. -dijo mientras depositaba el dinero suficiente para pagar la cena.

Después de eso ambos salieron bajo la expectante mirada de las demás personas y ya afuera Black Phoenix se subió al mismo aero-auto que White Wolf.

-¿No trajiste tu auto?

-No, venia de una misión así que llegue directo. -contestó ella.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión notaron que todo se encontraba muy silencioso pero no le tomaron importancia, después de todo era algo tarde, pero aun así se dirigieron al despacho que era de Sora.

-Que bueno que llegaron chicos. -dijo el hombre.

-¿Para que querías vernos a estas horas Sean? -preguntó Sora.

-Quiero que me digan la relación que llevan sus compañeros de equipo. -dijo el hombre como si fuera una pregunta al azar pero Sora comenzaba a sospechar algo no por nada lo conocía desde que ella tenía diez años.

-¿Que tipo de relación? -preguntó Yamato

-Mira Yamato te voy a ser sincero, yo tengo el poder de poder ver quien se a acostado con quien en un periodo de 24 horas y eh notado que esos chicos al parecer tiene pareja determinada. -dijo Sean.

-La verdad, nosotros apenas nos enteramos ayer cuando llegamos. -dijo Sora apenada.

-¿Apenas ayer¿Qué no son espías? -preguntó el hombre asombrado.

-Pasamos mucho tiempo fuera y como su trabajo seguía siendo impecable, no sospechamos nada. -dijo Yamato.

-Eso es lo bueno, miren yo no tengo problemas con que tengan parejas entre ellos, siempre y cuando cumplan con su trabajo, lo que si es que quiero advertirles a ustedes que no tienen permitido tener pareja, son líderes y eso creo que afectaría sus rendimientos, ustedes se encuentran en la mira del enemigo aun más que los otros, eso téngalo muy presente. -dijo Sean.

-Lo tendremos. -contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, bueno solo espero que las chicas salgan bien en sus partos yo me tengo que ir. -dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sora y Yamato sorprendidos.

-Ya se que están embarazadas me lo dijeron, a decir verdad todos son muy agradables con su permiso chicos. -dijo el hombre Saliendo.

-No salió tan mal después de todo. -dijo Yamato.

-Es cierto, bueno buenas noches. -dijo la chica mientras se marchaba.

-Buenas noches. -contestó el rubio quedándose otro rato en el despacho.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban todos dormidos o eso parecía ya que una chica se encontraba con un ligero dolor de "estomago" pero no quería alertar a los demás pensaba que se le pasaría pronto pero lo que no contaba es que al moverse emitiría un quejido que sería escuchado por la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿es hora verdad? -preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Ella no le contestó sino que emitió un quejido por toda respuesta por lo que el hombre se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a gritar "Llegó la hora" a todo pulmón y después se metió corriendo de nuevo a la habitación y sacó unas maletas a todo esto la muchacha en cuestión solo se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

-Oh no, yo te llevó es más rápido. -dijo el chico.

-Estoy bien…-se calló por que le vino una contracción.

-¿Qué le sucede a Hikari? -preguntó un gato blanco entrando a la habitación.

-Esta en trabajo de parto. -dijo Takeru.

-Oh no esta en trabajo de parto, que mal, que mal. -comenzó a correr en círculos con las garras en su cabeza pero de pronto se detuvo. -Por cierto ¿Qué es trabajo de parto? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Significa que voy a tener al bebe Gatomon. -dijo con dificultad Hikari.

-Oh, Oh no Hikari va a tener al bebé aquí. -gritó histérica la gata mientras salía de la habitación.

-No tiene remedio. -dijo una pelirroja mirando a la gata que desaparecía del pasillo y entrando a la habitación. -Todo esta listo solo faltas tu Hikari.

-Bien vamos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Hikari ya tenía las contracciones más seguidas y se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Takeru el cual solo hacía muecas por la fuerza de su mujer.

Poco después trasladaron a Hikari a una sala de parto privada y los únicos que entraron fueron Takeru, Rika y Ryo, Zoe no quería ver lo que le esperaba y ninguna de las otras mujeres tanto Sora como Yamato se encontraban haciendo todo el papeleo para ese y los siguientes partos, cosa que no les agradaba demasiado que digamos.

-Por favor, por Kami ya no vuelvo a tener sexo con Takeru pero por favor quitenme este dolor. -grito Hikari.

-No digas cosas que no puedes cumplir Hikari. -dijo Ryo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Será mejor que no hables Akiyama sino aquí mismo te voy a dar la golpiza de tu vida. -dijo Hikari con ojos asesinos a lo que Ryo se encogió del susto.

-Por favor denme lo que sea para calmarlo. -dijo Hikari de nuevo cuando le vino la contracción.

-Ya tranquila cariño, yo estoy a tu lado no te preocupes. -dijo Takeru intentando consolarla.

-¿Qué no me preocupe, ni que por que tu estuvieras aquí es de algún cambió para mi, al contrario por tu culpa estoy aquí. -dijo enojada Hikari.

-Pues creó que no lo hice yo solo ¿o sí? -preguntó enfadado Takeru.

-Pero es tu culpa eres hombre deberías protegerte, ahhhhhhh. -gritó Hikari con una contracción.

-Pero eras tu la que no paraba es más siempre querías mas, y mas. -dijo Takeru.

Tanto Rika como Ryo se sonrojaron al verlos discutir sobre esos asuntos ya que no eran de los que hablaban de esas cosas.

En ese momento entro el doctor sonriente y se acerco a ver a Hikari. Gran error.

-Saqueme en este momento al bebe o será conocido como el doctor que murió por una mujer en trabajo de parto. -dijo entre dientes Hikari.

-De acuerdo. -dijo asustado el doctor.

-Mejor dróguenme no soporto el dolor. -gimió Hikari con otra contracción.

-No será necesario traeremos a ese bebé ahora bien señora a la cuenta de tres puje. 1, 2, 3, puje. -dijo el doctor a lo que Hikari lo obedeció con todas sus fuerzas pero no aun no salía el bebe.

-1, 2, 3, puje.

-Se contar no soy estupida doctor de pacotilla. -gritó Hikari.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con temor ya que la dulce Hikari había desaparecido dando lugar a una Hikari totalmente furiosa era como si miraran a una Sora o una Rika pero en castaño, en ese momento entró Yamato o mejor dicho iba entrando.

-Hola chicos ¿todo va bien? -preguntó mientras entraba, por toda respuesta Hikari murmuro un conjuro que lo mando para atrás cayendo sobre Sora que se encontraba detrás de el quedando ambos en el suelo con Yamato sobre Sora.

-Ishida con un demonio levántate de encima. -dijo fastidiada Sora quitándoselo de encima y levantándose.

-Oye yo no dije que me lanzaran por los aires. -dijo Yamato enfadado mientras se levantaba.

-Pudiste haberte quitado rubio descerebrado. -gritó Sora.

-No me llames así pelirroja malas pulgas. -gritó enfadado Yamato.

-YA CALLENSE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ QUE NO VEN QUE INTENTO PASAR UN MALDITO MELON POR UN AGUJERO DEL TAMAÑO DE UN PINCHE LIMÓN. -grito Hikari mientras volvía a pujar.

Tanto Sora como Yamato se quedaron callados y lentamente se colocaron detrás del doctor quien estaba terminando de sacar al bebe, Yamato al ver eso le dieron nauseas.

-Creo que enseguida vengo. -dijo ligeramente amarillo.

-No aguanta nada. -suspiro Sora.

Momentos después Hikari daba luz a un hermoso bebe varón.

-Ves te lo dije es un varón. -dijo Takeru saltando emocionado.

-De acuerdo tú ganaste. -dijo Hikari tranquilamente y con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo le pondremos? -preguntó Takeru.

-Pensé en ponerle Yoko. -dijo Hikari.

-Entonces Yoko será.

-Que bueno que termino el parto de Hikari. -dijo Rika.

-Pero aun faltan las demás. -recordó Ryo.

-Solo espero que no sean como Hikari. -gimió Sora.

Hikari fue llevada a una habitación en donde la dejaron a solas por lo que después de eso se durmió un rato solo que no tuvo un sueño del todo tranquilo.

**FLASH BACK**

_Una chica castaña se encontraba en medio del desierto, parecía tener solo unos 18 años, sus ropas eran todas de color negro y llevaba a la espalda una gran mochila._

_-Oh dios mío como pesa esto, la verdad no se por que tengo que llevar todo esto, son solo dos días ni que me fuera a morir de inmediato, la verdad como me gustaría ver a los otros haciendo esto, no creo que se los hayan puesto. -dijo la chica castaña la cual se llama Hikari._

_Camino unos cuantos metros más y dio un mal paso y se rodó por la pequeña colina._

_-Uf, que cosa más desagradable no pero si cuando llegue le voy a decir sus verdades a Black Phoenix, no debió ponerme este entrenamiento. -dijo Hikari mientras intentaba levantarse._

_-Eso es por que no tienes condición física y aparte Black Fox y Black Eagle ya lo hicieron el año pasado. -dijo Black Phoenix y Black Cat levantó su vista al cielo y descubrió a los tres chicos los cuales iban sobre unas motos las cuales se encontraban suspendidas en el aire._

_-¿Cómo…? -preguntó Hikari desconcertada._

_-Debemos analizar tu prueba y dar el resultado, creéme que no llegaras lejos si sigues insultando a medio mundo por una simple prueba. -dijo Black Fox._

_-es que esto es muy cansado y aparte lo mío son los hechizos. -intentó Black Cat._

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver, debes estar lo mejor entrenada posible. -dijo Black Eagle._

_-Bien, pero si me llegó a morir estará en sus conciencias. -dijo Dramáticamente la chica comenzando a caminar de nuevo._

_Estuvieron callados otro rato más pero de pronto un terremoto sacudió a la chica y cayó de nuevo al suelo._

_-¿Es parte de la prueba? -preguntó algo asustada._

_Pero los otros no le contestaron ya que en fracción de segundos una gran cúpula de energía morada rodeo un perímetro de 25 metros y los otros chicos no podían pasar._

_-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó mirando hacia todos lados._

_-Veo que al fin, alguien que sabe de hechizos. -dijo un ser encapuchado._

_-¿Quién eres tu? -preguntó Black Cat poniéndose en posición de ataque._

_-Mi nombre es Demon soy una gran hechicero antiguo. -contestó el encapuchado._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Ustedes los humanos hacen siempre demasiadas preguntas por eso te callare. -dijo Demon lanzando un rayo de energía morado que la chica por poco y no esquiva._

_-Estas loco, quieres matarme o que. -dijo histérica la chica._

_-Eso intento para poder absorber tus poderes. -respondió Demon._

_Black Cat observó como los otros chicos intentaban con sus poderes entrar a la cúpula pero al parecer no se podía._

_-¿Vas a pelear o que?_

_Entonces comenzó la pelea, Demon era un gran hechicero por lo que Black Cat al ser apenas una principiante en eso de combate con magia apenas y podía llevar el ritmo._

_-"¿Cómo hacer para derrotarlo?". -se preguntó la chica. -"Vamos, un hechizo, ya se, intentare el de rayo tifón"_

_Después de haber esquivado el ataque la chica comenzó a invocar el hechizo pero al ser primeriza no pudo controlarlo lo que hizo que la cúpula se rompiera y que se llevara consigo a todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar y que al ser tan grande el poder Demon quedara libre de la barrera que evitaba que se marchara de ese lugar y los cuatro chicos quedaran gravemente lastimados pero la que más fue Black Cat por ser la que se encontraba más cerca._

_-"Nos volveremos a ver, ya que tengo que quitarte tu magia". -escuchó la chica antes de desmayarse y ver como Demon escapaba._

**END FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -se preguntó Hikari mientras se levantaba de golpe pero algo sacudió su cerebro, una serie de imágenes.

"_Se encontraban ocho chicos frente a un edificio en llamas, dos de ellos se adentraban al edificio y los otros se quedaban peleando en contra de criaturas extrañas después de la nada aparecía un sujeto parecido a un arlequín y después aparecía Demon"_

-¿Qué fue eso¿acaso una premonición, si es así debo de decírselos a los demás. -dijo Hikari.

En ese momento miro entrar a su esposo con su bebe en brazos "Tal vez dentro de un rato más"-pensó la chica mientras tomaba a su bebe en brazos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras que en otro lugar, en la mansión de los chicos para ser más específicos se encontraban muchos digimons reunidos en torno a Gatomon y Patamon los cuales se encontraban asustados, incluso a Patamon le dio un ataque.

-Vamos, se que podemos, hay que respirar profundo vamos respira. -dijo Patamon respirando hondamente como si fuera él el que estuviera en trabajo de parto.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto, acaso hubo complicaciones? -preguntó la gata asustada.

-No los partos de los humanos suelen durar. -explicó tentomon.

-Pues esta tardando demasiado. -dijo Patamon respirando profundo y con el digihuevo en las manos.

-Tal vez hay que agitarlo para que salga. -dijeron al mismo tiempo Agumon y V-mon.

-No lo hagan. -dijo Biyomon.

-¿Están idiotas o que? -preguntó Gabumon.

-En cuanto nazca el bebe de Hikari nacerá su digimon. -dijo Biyomon.

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos de que supiera eso.

-Vamos como puede nacer si ni su compañero ha nacido. -dijo Biyomon como recalcando lo obvio.

-Ah, es cierto. -comenzaron a decir todos.

-Ya nació, ya esta naciendo. -gritó Patamon comenzando a volar con el digihuevo por todas partes.

-Dámelo. -ordenó la gata al ver como lo trataba Patamon.

Momentos después nació un mini Patamon que los miraba a todos expectante.

-Patamon. -dijo lentamente el chibi-Patamon.

-Que lindura. -dijeron las chicas digimon y comenzaron a colmarlo de besos y abrazos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Unas horas después se encontraban ya todos en la mansión festejando al recién nacido aunque Hikari se miraba algo pálida pero muy feliz, ya era entrada la noche y todos estaban platicando amenamente cuando.

-Chicos quiero saber ¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron a Sean exactamente? -preguntó Sora.

-Bueno le dijimos…

**FLASH BACK**

_Todos Los muchachos se encontraban nerviosos después de todo se encontraban a solas con el jefe de Dark Ángel._

_-Vamos chicos no tengan miedo lo único que quiero saber es quien es pareja de quien. -dijo el señor._

_-No hay parejas aquí señor. -contestó Kouji._

_-Kouji seré viejo pero no ciego se que ustedes mantienen relaciones sexuales y se con quien las mantiene, uno de mis poderes es ver el aura de las personas y una por así decirlo alteración es que puedo ver por el color quien se a acostado con quien en un lapso de 24 horas así que no me mientan._

_-Bueno, la verdad señor Hero-cazu y yo iniciamos nuestra relación en Septiembre de hace dos años. -dijo Kenta algo cohibido._

_-J.P. y yo la iniciamos hace ya un año y medio, la verdad fue por pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. -dijo Takuya._

_-La verdad al pasar tanto tiempo con Davis después de su rompimiento con mi hermana Hikari, hizo que creciese una atracción entre nosotros y pues simplemente se dio hace seis meses. -dijo Tai._

_-Bueno la verdad Koichi y yo iniciamos nuestra relación hace apenas cuatro meses después de todo pertenecemos a diferentes equipos y como nos empezamos a llevar y de ahí se dio la chispa. -dijo Joe._

_-No es ningún secreto que Juri y yo llevamos juntos incluso desde antes de entrar a Dark Ángel y pues ella esta embarazada de seis meses señor. -dijo Takato._

_-Suzie y yo empezamos a salir ya hace cinco años y la verdad ella ya tiene seis meses también señor. -dijo Tommy._

_-LA verdad Ken y yo nos casamos y en este momento estoy embarazada de seis meses y medio. -dijo Yolei._

_-Mimi y yo tenemos un hijo de dos años señor, la verdad con el tenemos suficiente y más con este tiempo. -dijo Izzi._

_-Sabía decisión chico¿y que me dicen ustedes seis?_

_-Yo estoy embarazada de nueve meses ya a punto. -dijo rápidamente Hikari._

_-Y yo de ocho meses y ni Sora y Yamato lo sabían apenas se enteraron ayer señor. -dijo asustada Zoe._

_-Yo apenas tengo tres meses casi los cuatro. -dijo despreocupada Rika._

_-Ya veo y a ustedes que son del mismo sexo ¿no les gustaría tener un hijo con su ADN? -pregunto Sean._

_-Claro que nos encantaría. -contestaron._

_-Dark Ángel acaba de desarrollar una tecnología para eso y quisiera ver si deseaban intentarlo. -dijo el hombre._

_No cabe decir que todos ellos aceptaron de muy buena gana y el restó del tiempo se la pasaron platicando de todo lo que les había pasado, incluyendo lo del torneo, las citas, el secuestro, la traición, la unión, el rescate, la recuperación y sobre todo las constantes y calurosas peleas de Yamato y Sora._

**END FLASH BACK**

-Con razón nos lo dijo antes de despedirse, por cierto ¿Cuánto tardaran sus bebes? -preguntó Yamato.

-Nos dijo que sería como una gestación normal de nueve meses, al menos que hubiera algún adelanto como en los embarazos normales. -contestó Tai.

-Por cierto como todas se embarazaron, he decido hoy que por lo menos lo miembros del equipo Black no tendrán celebración de cumpleaños ya que con eso pagaran hospitales y demás cosas que puedan surgir por lo de los bebes. -dijo Sora.

-Eso también va para el equipo White, gastaremos demasiado en los bebes de ustedes por lo que nada de fiestas y si mucho entrenamiento. -dijo Yamato

-Bueno solo resta esperar a ver como sale el resto de los partos y cuando lleguen los bebes de los demás. -dijo Sora y en ese momento comenzó a sonar su dispositivo. -Oh demonios una misión, Ishida tendrás que acompañarme los demás tienen toque de queda a dormir ya. -dijo Sora con voz autoritaria.

-¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe yo? -preguntó Yamato cuando iban saliendo.

-Por que el primero esta atacando. -respondió Sora.

-Entendí.

Ambos se transformaron a Black Phoenix y a White Wolf, respectivamente y se dirigieron al lugar de la batalla.

-La verdad no se por que venimos no nos va afectar en nada. -dijo White Wolf.

-Mira Rubiales si El primero o mejor conocido como Myotismon logra abrir la puerta del infierno dado que ya no hay cazadoras y a los cazadores los están eliminando también tendremos graves problemas ya que incluso para un espía fuerte le es difícil poder en contra de un vampiro normal ahora imaginate contra un vampiro ancestral, esos eran vampiros normales pero fueron encerrados en el infierno y pues eso fue hace miles de años por lo que su poder se intensifico e incluso los mismos vampiros les temen ya que nada más son máquinas asesinas y solo Myotismon puede controlarlos, los matarían en un santiamén no están entrenados para este tipo de cosas. -dijo Black Phoenix.

-Entonces deberíamos entrenarlos para eso. -dijo White Wolf.

-No, cada cadete tiene su función y aunque lo deseáramos no tenemos suficiente tiempo, Myotismon tenía todo planeado. -dijo Black Phoenix.

Después de eso llegaron al lugar indicado y ambos se pusieron alertas ya que lograron divisar a unos seres con ropajes extraños en colores oscuros.

-Tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo es que se trasforman a vampiros los seres humanos, lo que yo se es que si te muerden el cuello y después si ellos te dan de su sangre y tu tomas de su sangre te conviertes. -dijo White Wolf.

-Para nada, si te muerden en el cuello estas muerto, solo debes beber la sangre del vampiro y así te conviertes, por decir si un vampiro quiere o necesita de un humano vivo lo puede morder en cualquier parte menos en el cuello ya que irremediablemente mueres. -explicó Black Phoenix.

-¿y lo de el ajo, las cruces y las estacas? -preguntó.

-Se nota que tu guía murió, el ajo no sirve, tampoco las cruces ni siquiera sirve el agua bendita eran rumores que los mismo vampiros inventaron para poder tener más victimas, solo las estacas clavadas en el corazón o que les cortes la cabeza o por la mitad funciona. -dijo seriamente Black Phoenix.

-Entonces esto no me sirve de nada. -dijo el rubio tirando, ajo, cruces, agua bendita entre otras cosas como rosarios y una Biblia.

-Que bueno que eres buen luchador no hubieras sobrevivido nunca con eso. -dijo ella.

Después al ser una bodega entraron por la parte de arriba que era la que menos se encontraba vigilada, mataron a los vampiros y se introdujeron por uno de los conductos de ventilación, Black Phoenix iba primero arrastrándose hasta en donde supuestamente se encontraba Myotismon y detrás de ella se encontraba White Wolf que no se quejaba para nada del panorama que se le daba.

-Aquí es.

-¿Estas segura, no parece haber nada. -dijo White Wolf.

-Si mira por acá. -dijo saliendo del conducto en un salto limpio.

-Esperate, yo no se por donde es. -dijo el rubio mientras saltaba limpiamente en el suelo.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillos con mucho sigilo iban mirando a todos lados y agudizaron sus sentidos y de pronto White Wolf lanzó al suelo a Black Phoenix.

-¿Que demonios? -preguntó esta confundida y miro a White Wolf arrodillado atrás de ella. - ¿White Wolf que te pasó?

-Te iban a atacar. -dijo el y al momento en que quitó su mano Black Phoenix descubrió horrorizada una herida de bala en el hombro izquierdo del chico.

-Pero yo no me di cuenta ¿Cómo fue eso posible? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Yo tengo oído fino gracias a que fui entrenado como un lobo desde pequeño, la lanzaron desde cincuenta metros no te preocupes ya lo mate. -dijo con dificultad White Wolf.

-Vamonos de aquí, contigo en ese estado no haremos la gran cosa. -dijo Black Phoenix al momento en que lo ayudaba a levantarse con cuidado apoyándolo en ella.

-Tenemos una misión, debemos terminarla. -dijo White Wolf.

-No seas testarudo, nos encargaremos luego o yo vendré sola aparte esto no es de Dark Ángel así que no quedara en tu registro no te preocupes por eso lobito. -dijo ella.

-¿Entonces como te enteraste?

-Sean, es mi guía y será el tuyo también, el me lo mando. -dijo la chica.

Después de eso no hablaron y tardaron en salir ya que no querían encontrarse a nadie y por el estado del chico no podían salir por donde entraron por lo que salieron por un pasaje que descubrieron accidentalmente y dieron hasta seis cuadras más allá de la bodega.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la casa y cuando finalmente llegaron todos se encontraban dormidos por lo que aunque deseaban despertalos para curar las heridas de White Wolf los muchachos no sabían de que trato su misión y aparte no deseaban decirles ya que las palabras cazadora y cazador no eran conocidas por muchos solo por los que eran elegidos y por aquellos que practicaban las artes malignas.

-Bueno yo misma te curare, es lo bueno de tener que entrenar a solas y en lugares remotos, vamos a tu habitación. -dijo Sora mientras se quitaba la mascara.

Cuando subieron Sora llevaba ya el botiquín con lo que curó con cuidado al chico.

-Diablos, esto tenía veneno. -dijo la chica mientras miraba detenidamente la herida después de haber sacado la bala, esta parecía una común pero no así la herida.

Al parecer era cierto ya que el rubio tenía una fiebre altísima, aparte que la herida tenía un color medio negruzco.

-Esto es veneno de arpía, tengo que ir por el antídoto enseguida vengo. -dijo Sora y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando regresó se lo puso y la herida al momento dejo de sangrar copiosamente aunque el chico aun tenía fiebre, por lo que Sora lo vendo con cuidado y lo acostó en su cama.

-Gracias. -dijo el.

-De verdad tienes fiebre, mira que darme las gracias a mí. -dijo la chica a lo que el rubio sonrió pero no una sonrisa cualquiera sino una de verdad, Sora al ver ese simple gesto no supo por que pero eso hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. -Bueno, este yo debo irme. -dijo ella mientras se levantaba del colchón pero una mano le impidió irse.

-No te vayas, no ahora. -dijo el en un susurro mientras la tenía agarrada firmemente de la muñeca derecha.

Ella no sabía que responderle, por una parte deseaba quedarse con el hasta que se recuperara ya que el la había salvado y por otra sabía que eso de cierta manera estaba mal.

-De acuerdo, hasta que te duermas. -concedió ella.

Yamato no contestó solo agarro con más fuerza la muñeca de la chica y Sora se volvió a sentar y lentamente el rubio se durmió, como era Enero hacía algo de frió y Sora aun seguía con su traje de combate, solo se encontraba descalza. (N/A: y a quien no un top negro con un pantalón de cuero a la cadera y unas botas).

-"Tengo frió". -pensó ella e intentó quitar su brazo de la mano del rubio pero este parecía no tener la intención de soltarla, siguió forcejeando un poco más pero pasados unos minutos se canso y como tenía algo de frió y como no vio otra opción.

Al ver que el rubio se encontraba a la mitad de la cama ella con cuidado quitó las sabanas y la colcha y se metió entre ellas y al ver que no recuperaría su mano se acomodo y el en sueños coloco la mano de ella en su pecho atrayendo de cierta forma más a la chica y ella se quedo dormida casi enseguida por el cansancio.

Horas después un ruido sobresalto a la pelirroja y para su sorpresa descubrió que la mano del rubio no apresaba su muñeca sino su cadera y ella se encontraba recostada sobre su hombro derecho.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –se preguntó somnolienta.

-Yamato abre por favor no se que hacer con el bebe. -dijo desesperado Takeru.

Entonces Sora recordó que se encontraba en la habitación del rubio, una cosa era que se enteraran sus digimon y otra muy diferente era que se enteraran los miembros de ambos equipos, por lo que hizo mil malabares según ella y se libró del abrazo del rubio y así como si nada se calzo sus botas se arreglo un poco el cabello y le abrió a Takeru.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó ante la estupefacción de Takeru al ver a Sora ahí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Sora? -preguntó todavía en shock.

-A tu hermano lo lastimaron en la misión y como no quería despertar a nadie tuve que curarle la herida yo misma, en este momento esta dormido el haragán ¿Qué querías Takeru? –le preguntó de nuevo.

Takeru no le respondió sino que entró a la habitación y miro que en efecto su hermano estaba vendado de un hombro, dormido y que aun había medicinas y antídotos en la mesa de noche así como una silla a un lado de la cama.

-Es que quería ver si me ayudaba con el bebe, Hikari y yo estamos desesperados no sabemos que hacer para que pare de llorar. -dijo Takeru lagrimeando.

-Vamos yo les ayudare. -dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba al pequeño rubio de la habitación del lobo.

Cuando entró a la habitación de los chicos miró que en efecto el bebé no se callaba y Hikari se encontraba al borde de un colapso por lo que Sora se puso una toallita en un hombro, tomo al bebe y comenzó a mecerlo lentamente mientras ponía al bebe en uno de sus hombros y le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ven, ser padre es una responsabilidad que no debe tomarse a la ligera, no es cuestión de decir ya soy padre será todo fácil. -les dijo Sora a los primerizos padres y el bebe dio un ligero eructo y con eso se calló y comenzó a dormirse.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de bebes? -preguntó Takeru sorprendido.

-Es que Sora siempre ha tenido instinto maternal aunque no lo acepte. -dio Hikari con una sonrisa.

Sora se volteó para que no vieran el leve sonrojo que tenía y cuando de nuevo volteo una sonrisa afloro en sus labios ya que tanto Takeru como Hikari se encontraban dormidos en la cama de lado a lado en el ancho de la cama.

-Se les va a dificultar mucho. -murmuró y sintió unos brazos detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto ella al recién llegado.

-No te sentí y vine a ver que pasaba, esos dos no saben nada de bebes. -dijo Yamato.

-Lo se, tendré que ayudarle mucho a Hikari y a Takeru. -dijo Sora.

-Y de pasó enseñarles a los demás también sino será un caos esta casa. -dijo Yamato acercándose un poco más a la chica.

-Lo se. -contestó ella y el bebe al sentir que tenia menos espacio comenzó a emitir leves quejidos de protesta ante el nuevo intruso.

-Vaya apenas tiene menos de un día de nacido y piensa que eres suya en lugar de su madre. -dijo Yamato haciéndose el ofendido.

-Anda tu tienes que volver a la cama se supone que estas lastimado de un hombro y yo a mi cuarto, voy a poner a Yoko en su cuna. -dijo Sora mientras colocaba al bebe dormido en su cuna y después tapaba a los chicos.

-¿Y si duermes conmigo? -preguntó Yamato.

-No, hoy por poco y nos descubre Takeru, no debemos arriesgarnos. -dijo Sora.

-Entonces te veo mañana en el departamento. -le murmuro Yamato al oído a Sora lo que la puso nerviosa.

-Claro mañana, buenas noches. -dijo ella mientras se iba de ahí pero Yamato la agarro de la mano y la atrajo hacia el y la beso a lo que ella coopero gustosa.

-Buenas noches por cierto ¿sabias que siempre sabes a Durazno? Toda tú sabes a esa fruta. -dijo el mientras se iba dejando a una Sora sorprendida, claro que antes de irse le susurró. -Y yo me estoy haciendo adicto a esa fruta.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente los que se encontraban con una cara de sueño eran Takeru y Hikari ya que poco después el bebe se había despertado con hambre, cuando les platicaron a todos estos se rieron de la suerte de los dos chicos.

-Ven por andar de… -rió Tai mirando del rostro de su hermana.

-Pues no te rías tanto que tu hijo puede ser peor. -dijo mordazmente la chica a lo que todos dejaron de reír ante esa perspectiva.

-Ven, no es tan fácil como parece. -dijo Takeru.

Poco después entro Yamato y varios se dieron cuenta que tenía el hombro vendado pero no preguntaron nada por temor a las represalias.

-¿Y Sora? -preguntó Rika mientras entraba.

-Se fue, dijo que tenía que ver lo de las competencias de todos ustedes y a programar la agenda por los partos y aparte hablar con el jefe para ver cuando más o menos iban a traer a los bebes. -respondió Kouji.

-Esa chica nunca descansa. -dijo Joe asombrado.

-No, siempre ha tenido ese tipo de horario desde que tenemos memoria. -dijo Rika.

-Lo que quiere decir desde los siete años aproximadamente. -dijo Kouji y siguió comiendo.

Todos terminaron y limpiaron mientras que Yamato se escabullo de la mansión ya que sabía a la perfección en donde se encontraría la chica por lo que se dirigió al departamento.

-Hola. -la saludo con un beso cuando llegó.

-Hola ¿estas bien, te noto un poco pálido. -dijo Sora.

-Me encuentro a la perfección. -dijo el mientras la rodeaba con una mano su estrecha cintura y la besaba y poco a poco la llevaba a la habitación.

-Espera. -dijo ella separándose. -Estas cansado.

-Pero tanto tu como yo lo deseamos ¿Oh no? -preguntó el.

-Por supuesto pero que te parece si solo por hoy solo soy tu compañía. -dijo ella mientras lo guiaba a la cama y lo invitaba a acostarse.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó el sentándose.

-Ven. -le indicó ella e hizo que se recostara sobre su regazo y comenzó a acariciar lentamente su rubio cabello.

-Nunca había estado nunca así con una mujer, ni siquiera mi madre. -dijo el mirándola a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos.

-Pues ya vez. -le contestó simplemente mientras le daba un ligero masaje en el hombro y cuello.

El se coloco de lado mientras que Sora le daba el masaje y sin poder evitarlo se quedo dormido, después de eso ella con cuidado le coloco una almohada y salió en silencio de la habitación.

-Ahora, debo ir a averiguar que hace Myotismon. -se dijo ella mientras se transformaba y salía del apartamento.

Unas cuantas horas después ella regresó cansada y se dirigió a la habitación a ver al rubio y miró con agrado que el se encontraba todavía dormido "¿Qué es lo que me esta sucediendo?" se preguntó internamente, salió de la habitación y se dispuso a trabajar en la próxima gira de los Teen-age Wolves que iniciaría en Julio y terminaría en Octubre con un breve descanso en Septiembre y se irían por toda Asia, después para Oceanía, África y América y por último parte de Europa.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no dormía así de bien. -dijo Yamato saliendo de la habitación y sentándose a un lado de Sora la cual trabajaba en la gira.

-Pues ya ves, necesitabas un masaje, te encontrabas muy estresado. -dijo Sora sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-Pues otra va a ser la estresada si no deja de trabajar. -dijo Yamato.

-Yo si no trabajo me estreso para mi es al revés. -dijo Sora.

-Y yo sigo diciendo que eres extraña. -rió el rubio y como respuesta recibió un ligero golpe de la chica.

Pasaron varias horas más revisando el itinerario cambiando varias cosas y demás así como lo que llevarían y descubrieron para sorpresa de ambos que podían pasársela bien juntos sin tener sexo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

EL mes se pasó volando y de nuevo ya se encontraban todos en el hospital, claro excepto Hikari y Takeru que se quedaron en la mansión con su bebé.

Esta vez nadie quería entrar por que no sabían como sería Zoe al momento de su parto si Hikari tan tranquila se había vuelto una fiera no querían averiguar como sería Zoe.

Envalentonada Rika entró y arrastró a Ryo con ella Sora fue con ellos, pero Yamato se quedó afuera ya que no deseaba volver a ver algo como eso.

Milagrosamente resultó que Zoe no tuvo ningún problema al momento del parto para alegría de los recién estrenados papás y para los espectadores que se alegraron de no escuchar ningún tipo de insulto pero sobre todo para el doctor que se había asustado un poco al ver de nuevo a los chicos.

-Que hermosos bebés. -dijo Zoe mientras ella tenía a una bebita y Kouji cargaba a un bebito varón.

-Vaya de una vez tienen a la parejita. -dijo Rika.

-Si, mira que pequeños son. -dijo Kouji observando a su vástago.

-¿Cómo les pondrán? -preguntó Sora mirando a los dos bebés.

-Creo que les pondremos Kimiko y Kojiro. -dijo Zoe.

-Zoe te dije que con Ka no. -dijo Kouji con algo de reproche.

-Pero es que me gusta como se escuchan ¿no la vas a conceder este capricho a tu esposa? -preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-De acuerdo. -dijo derrotado.

-Increíble primo no te derrota un gigante y te derrota una mujer. -rió Sora a lo que Kouji se sonrojo por lo dicho por su prima.

-Bueno hay que dar la buena nueva. -dijo Ryo saliendo con su esposa.

-Sigo sin poder habituarme del todo a que todos ustedes estén casados, los únicos solteros son Cody, Henry pero tiene novia, Ishida y yo. -dijo Sora.

-Eso es por que no sales Sora, creéme que si salieras tendrías un montón detrás de ti. -dijo Zoe.

-Creo que es por que yo no soy así. -dijo Sora. -En fin creo que voy a ser la tía consentidora de todos estos bebes, de unos verdadera y de otros postiza. -rió Sora.

-Bueno creo que llegó la hora de hacer todo el papeleo para salir. -dijo Kouji.

-Oh, no se preocupen Ishida y yo lo arreglamos todo cuando Hikari dio a luz, están todos los partos ya cubiertos. -dijo Sora. -Ahora si me disculpan tengo que arreglar unas cosas. -dijo mientras se iba.

-Tú prima si que es única. -dijo Zoe.

-Lo se, como me gustaría que encontrara a alguien que la hiciera sentir lo que es. -dijo Kouji con la mirada algo perdida.

-¿Por qué no lo ha hecho? -preguntó Zoe volteándolo a ver.

-Por que desde que tengo memoria ella se ha encargado del negocio familiar es decir desde los diez años, también en ese tiempo entró a la organización, tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi, del negocio, de Rika y después de Hikari, a si mismo de todo un grupo a su cargo y aparte de las tapaderas de todos nosotros aparte de la suya, ella ya no necesita trabajar, creo que su capital es muy amplió como para criar a tres o cuatro generaciones de su familia sin restricciones y sin trabajar. -dijo Kouji

-La verdad al principio cuando la conocí pensé que sería una chica de dinero más pero ahora que la conozco se por que tiene el dinero, la reputación y sus trabajos, ha hecho un extraordinario esfuerzo por obtener todo eso. -dijo Zoe.

-Vamos eso lo se, hay que hablar de otra cosa ya que después de todo dentro de unas horas regresaremos a casa. -dijo Kouji mientras besaba a su esposa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Pasaron rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de contratiempo dos meses más, los chicos para ese entonces estaban más que nerviosos ya que era Abril o lo que era igual tres partos.

Primero fue el parto en el que nacieron los hijos de Tommy y Suzie, la prima de Henry armo tal alboroto que los doctores tuvieron que sedarla para que no gritara y le hicieron una cesárea, ella tuvo gemelos a los que llamo Hisaki y Mamoru, al parecer en el físico se iban a parecer a Tommy pero aun así los doctores estaban algo asustados ya que eran tres partos los que atendían de esos chicos y dos de ellos había sido algo totalmente inesperado por así decirlo de una manera amable.

A la semana fue el parto de Yolei, vaya incluso los gritos se escucharon hasta afuera lo que provoco que varias madres primerizas se asustaran ante la perspectiva del parto y que Ken resultara todo golpeado y inconsciente por culpa de su esposa a decir verdad al escuchar los gritos de Yolei el doctor se encontraba renuente a atenderla por temor a lo que pudiera hacerle pero para alegría de el los gritos y golpes no le fueron dirigidos sino que como Yolei no sabía a donde apuntar para dar sus golpes todos los recibió el pobre de Ken, ellos tuvieron un niño parecido en el físico a Yolei a quien llamaron Ikku.

Dos semanas después Juri tuvo su parto pero se complico un poco por lo que tuvieron que hacerle la cesárea, pero al final todo salió bien y tuvo un pequeño varón de nombre Tetsuya la verdad el doctor parecía haberle agarrado más o menos el ritmo de las chicas y pues el mismo había sonreído al ver que solo faltaba una y sería para dentro de un tiempo por lo que comenzó a buscar que le dieran sus vacaciones para ese mes por si las dudas.

El resultado de todo ese desbarajuste: Que todos estuvieran al borde de un colapso por tantos bebés pequeños y sobre todo por que los padres no sabían muy bien que hacer con ellos, y Sora la cual se negaba a ayudarlos y estos recurrían a Yamato el cual a veces terminaba mareado por el trabajo y finalmente Sora lo ayudaba ya que le encantaba ver la cara de frustración del rubio por no poder en algo tan sencillo como cuidar bebes y que a la pelirroja eso era pan comido.

También fue que los digimon tuvieran problemas ya que los digimon pequeños copiaban lo que hacían sus compañeros humanos y pues como ellos lloraban los digimon también poniendo de nervios a más de uno después de todo los chibis podían ser una lindura pero no cuando lloraban y los padres-digimon podrían ser los mejores guerreros pero no sabían nada de chibis.

Aunque tiempo después lograron desarrollar una rutina, mientras que todos los bebes dormían Yamato los cuidada y Sora se encargaba de enseñarles a los padres como facilitar las diferentes actividades así mismo con los digimon y fue por eso que ya llevaban con esa rutina ya seis meses ya que Rika dio a luz en Junio 15 a una niña a la cual nombraron Ritsuko la cual se parecía en el físico a Ryo.

La verdad en el parto de Rika lo peor no fueron los insultos o los gritos sino que la pelirroja dejo inconsciente al doctor que la atendió que no fue el mismo que a las demás y a todas las enfermeras cuando apenas iban entrando al cuarto ya que como se encontraba totalmente nerviosa y con un montón de dolor no controlaba correctamente sus poderes por lo que bolas de energía salían despedidas hacía todas direcciones por lo que todos los chicos tuvieron que eliminarlas antes de que chocaran con algo y finalmente Yamato ayudo a Rika a dar a luz y después de eso el rubio se desmayo de la impresión y por lo que había hecho.

Después de eso y ya después de un tiempo con la rutina ambos hacían lo mismo que siempre después de eso los dos se iban al departamento a estar un rato a solas, si bien a veces se la pasaban platicando, planeando estrategias, otras veces de sus vidas y en otras ocasiones hacían "cosas" más interesantes.

-UF, la verdad estoy harta, como quisiera que no hubieran quedado embarazadas. -dijo Sora mientras se tumbaba en el sillón del departamento dos semanas después de que su hermana hubiera dado a luz.

-¿Y crees que yo no, a veces se despiertan al mismo tiempo, la verdad todo por andar de… -dijo Yamato pero no pudo continuar.

-Eso lo se a la perfección, es por eso que pasó más tiempo en este lugar que en la mansión. –lo interrumpió Sora.

-Como quisiera no regresar ahora.

-Debemos hacerlo los chicos ahora no lo pedirán ya les di lo último ahora es su problema no es nuestro, nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas. -dijo Sora.

-Es cierto¿ya averiguaste que deseaba hacer Myotismon? -preguntó Yamato.

-Si, pero lo que me entere es que ya no trabaja para Caiyimbo bueno si lo hace pero no al cien por ciento esta hartó de cómo lo trata y pues… -dijo Sora.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, lo hace solo y creó que en cualquier momento lo traicionara lo que sería beneficioso para nosotros. -dijo Sora pensativa.

-Eso si¿sabes, tengo en mente cosas más divertidas. -dijo Yamato.

- ¿De que hablas? -preguntó Sora.

Pero Yamato no le contestó sino que se acerco a ella por toda respuesta y comenzó a besarla con pasión.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Al parecer los humanos se están confiando. -dijo un ser alado mirando una gran pantalla y en ella se mostraba a los miembros del equipo Black y White con diferentes apariencias y con los bebes en un picnic en un parque de Odaiba.

-Mi señor¿cree que debamos atacarlos ahora? -preguntó un hombre arrodillado detrás de el.

-No, aun no, dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso. -dijo el ser alado y el hombre con una inclinación se retiro.

-"Primero debo evitar que Caiyimbo se entere de que lo estoy traicionado y después veré como hacer que los humanos recapaciten sobre sus acciones pasadas, creo que el método hará que más de uno resulte herido y no precisamente físicamente, solo espero que tengan la suficiente fuerza para resistirlo, la verdad lo lamento mucho pero debemos detener a Caiyimbo a toda costas y esos serán los ocho elegidos.". -pensó Lucemon.

Después de eso movió su mano y en la pantalla aparecieron dos seres al parecer se encontraban dormidos y de los cuales no se podían ver claramente sus imágenes pero Lucemon sonrió al mirarlos.

-"Ustedes serán los que finalmente derroten a Caiyimbo, es por eso que desde este momento les pido perdón por todo lo que les ocasione y ocasionare para llegar al punto de su verdadera instrucción y que su verdadera fuerza salga a la vista de todos, tal vez los ocho elegidos en conjunto detengan a Caiyimbo pero serán solo ustedes dos quienes lo derroten de una vez por todas". -pensó el ser alado.

Una persona también con alas entro a la estancia y al ver que era lo que observaba no pudo contenerse.

-¿Por qué observas tanto el mundo de los humanos? -preguntó ese ser.

-Es para ver y que por lo que veo tal parece que unos humanos están recapacitando. -respondió Lucemon.

-Decidimos los tres no volver a intervenir en asuntos que tuvieran que ver con los humanos. -dijo ese ser algo molesto.

-Yo no recuerdo haber firmado ningún papel, hermano. -respondió el ángel con tranquilidad.

-Aun no entiendo ¿para que te uniste a ese humano si lo ibas a traicionar, aunque la verdad creo que desde un principio era una completa falta de buen juicio unirse a ese mortal.

-Por que necesitaba tener la información y que mejor que directamente desde la fuente.

-¿Entonces para que observas con tanta insistencia a sus enemigos? -preguntó otro ser entrando este era hembra.

-Por que ellos son los que lo detendrán. -respondió simplemente.

-Son simples humanos y déjame decirte que Caiyimbo ya no tiene nada de humano. -dijo la recién llegada.

-Pero tienen algo por que luchar a diferencia de Caiyimbo, ellos tienen un alma y una razón que los hace ser más poderosos. -dijo Lucemon.

-Pero aun así, no es nuestro deber intervenir en sus planes. -dijo furioso Seraphimon. -ya no lo es. -terminó por decir.

-Seraphimon tiene razón Lucemon, no debemos intervenir en su mundo, no después de aquello. -dijo Ophanimon.

-Claro no debemos intervenir ¿como ustedes no han intervenido en el destino de los humanos que integran al equipo Black y White cierto? -preguntó con una sonrisa Lucemon.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Seraphimon.

-Que me entere de que ustedes manejaron la vida de esos humanos, los hilos de su vida, tal vez yo haya manejado los de Black Phoenix y White Wolf pero ustedes manejaron los de los otros humanos. -dijo Lucemon mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla.

-De acuerdo, intervenimos, pero es por que su destino era peor del que han tenido. -dijo Ophanimon.

-Exacto, aunque no lo deseemos nosotros somos los Ángeles del destino, tiempo y de la vida y manejamos la vida de esos mortales, tal vez llegó el momento de volver a intervenir en la vida de toda la humanidad. -dijo Lucemon.

-No de toda, solo de aquella que realmente tenga que ver con el destino final. -dijo Seraphimon.

-Lo que quiere decir que todos los descendientes de esos guerreros. -dijo Ophanimon.

-Exacto, la verdad me preocupa que algunos no lo estén tomando totalmente en serio. -dijo Seraphimon.

-Eso es por que no conocen la verdadera naturaleza de esa arma, si la conocieran no estarían así. -dijo Lucemon.

-Entonces ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso a dar? -preguntó resignado Seraphimon.

-Debemos sacar el verdadero potencial y para eso Black Phoenix nos ayudara. -dijo Lucemon.

-¿Esa simple mortal? -preguntó Ophanimon con algo de desagrado.

-Si, ella tiene un poder del cual es tal, que ni ella misma esta enterada aun, pero yo me encargare de que le llegue para que se lo comunique a los demás. -dijo Lucemon.

Después de eso los tres ángeles se dedicaron a mirar la pantalla en donde se encontraban ciertas personas que serían de gran importancia en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces, recuerda que esa humana es muy temperamental. -dijo Ophanimon.

-Claro, tal y como Black Cat. -dijo Lucemon.

-Con la chica no te metas, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, Demon se le atravesó y la provoco. -dijo Ophanimon.

-Esa no era razón para haber destruido parte de un terreno, suerte que se encontraban en el desierto por el entrenamiento. -dijo Lucemon.

-¿Cuándo van a dejar de pelear, eso ya es pasado aparte la chica a mejorado bastante y para ser el primer encuentro que tuvo y dada su experiencia fue muy buena ya que sabemos que Demon tiene ya más de tres mil años, es un hechicero poderoso. -dijo Seraphimon.

-Pero no tenía control de ese poder casi provoca la muerte de sus compañeros y de ella misma. -respondió Lucemon.

-Bueno ya, si eso estuvo mal pero… La chica mejoro notablemente y me hice a cargo de su error por lo que todo fue solucionado. -dijo Ophanimon.

-Entonces te agradecería que no cuestionaras mis decisiones sobre lo que haré con esos humanos, gracias. -dijo por último Lucemon mientras se retiraba.

-No sabe a lo que se enfrenta. -dijo Ophanimon.

-Si sigue como hasta ahora habrá como resultado cosas que serán irreversibles en el mundo humano. -dijo Seraphimon.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En ese momento tanto Sora como Yamato se encontraban en el sillón de la sala terminándose de cambiar a decir verdad para ellos eso era normal, incluso a veces se desesperaban y más de una vez terminaron encerrados en un armario de la mansión.

-Vaya, la verdad sigo sin creer que me acueste contigo. -murmuro Sora terminando de abrocharse su blusa.

-Pues ya vez, al principio ni tu ni yo queríamos aceptarlo pero como siempre algo es lo que nos hace cambiar de opinión. -dijo Yamato.

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntó Sora confundida.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. -contestó Yamato sin mirarla y colocándose la chamarra que había llevado.

-Pues no, no lo se. -respondió Sora seriamente pero sin mirarlo.

-Pues a… eso, si no fuera así creéme que lo más probable es que ni tu ni yo nos hubiéramos acostado juntos. -dijo Yamato sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¿Así que nada mas es por eso verdad? -preguntó Sora no dejando que en su voz se notara que se encontraba dolida.

-Bueno, pues no se que otra cosa pudo haber sido. -dijo Yamato mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina "**claro que lo sabes pero no quieres aceptarlo **en este momento te digo que te calles".

No noto como Sora bajaba el rostro y apretaba fuertemente sus puños y también como se paró detrás de el y cuando el llegó a la cocina ella no lo miro sino que se recargo en el marcó de la entrada y sin mirarlo aun solamente le dijo.

-Vete de aquí. -le dijo con voz clara.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó confundido.

-Que te vayas de aquí, si esas son tus razones no quiero volver a verte más que por razones de la Agencia, Ishida quiero que te largues de mi departamento. -dijo Sora sin poder mirarlo.

-¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro? -preguntó el aun confundido.

-Si esas son tus razones no veo yo la razón por la cual tengamos que seguir viéndonos. –repitió y dijo Sora yendo a la puerta y abriéndola.

-Esa es tu respuesta pues bien, me largo. -dijo Yamato completamente enojado pero sin comprender por que ella lo echaba.

Salió sin más, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención y fue que cuando salió el rostro de Sora se encontraba húmedo pero no de sudor sino que de su rostro más claramente de sus mejillas caían lentamente unas gruesas lagrimas, pero no reacciono a tiempo y la chica cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Cuando escucho el portazo es como si hubiera entendido la verdadera naturaleza de la situación y como si fuera un rayo recordó cada palabra que había dicho con anterioridad. "Demonios ¿Qué estupidez eh dicho y hecho?". -pensó horrorizado.

Sora cuando cerró la puerta se recargó en ella y se deslizo hasta el suelo mientras que gruesas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro sin que ella lo pudiera evitar. "Tal parece que si soy una humana que puede llorar". -pensó con tristeza mientras se agarraba con fuerza de sus piernas y ocultaba su rostro.

Yamato sabía que ella no le abriría si le tocaba en todo ese tiempo había llegado a conocerla muy bien, por lo que se fue de ese lugar y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo recriminándose por la estupidez que había cometido hacía unos minutos. "Lo peor es que la hice llorar, soy un imbecil de primera"

Sora no regresó a la mansión ya que Sean les comunico que ella tenía que ir por los bebes y que lo mejor seria que fuera desde ese momento para darle todas las indicaciones y aparte mirar a los nuevos reclutas por lo que Sora se marchó a Londres y Yamato ya no pudo hablar con ella por lo que aun en contra de su voluntad y sin que el pudiera hacer nada llego Septiembre y tuvo que irse de gira con los muchachos.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

_**Bueno tal parece que este capitulo tuvo muchas respuestas a las preguntas que tenían los muchachos y al fin pudieron decirles a su líderes que se encontraban embarazadas y también los partos aunque a mi me gusto el de Hikari, me pareció divertido poner a la dulce Hikari como una chica temperamental.**_

**_Sora y Yamato de nanas hay como me hubiera gustado ver eso, pero la verdad aun en contra de mis deseos los tuve que separar después de todo en mi fic ellos son los que tienen el papel protagónico principal y pues tienen que sufrir digo no todo en la vida es de color de rosa y pues también de primero solo tenían sexo y como que sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar el uno por el otro así que para que se dieran cuenta de que se quieren de verdad y no una simple atracción pasajera pues tuve que separarlos, después de todo como que no es muy razonable que hay tenemos sexo y sabes que parece que estoy locamente enamorado (da) de ti así que vamos a decírselos a todos y a ser felices por siempre, pues como que no._**

_**También puse parte del pasado de los chicos y como no al parecer resulto que el líder de Ángelus o mejor dicho Lucemon esta en realidad de parte de los chicos aunque claro ni siquiera es humano y no es un digimon.**_

**_Y muchos me dijeron que al parecer me gusta preñar a las chicas bueno no se pero creo que es lo más lógico, bueno los chicos tienen todos entre los 20 y 25 años y viven solos vamos TODOS tienen hormonas, en mi fic no hay ningún sin hormonas y pues lo más factible es que se les vaya por ahí la cosa después de todo en el momento de "ESO" es decir Sexo, no se si se ponen siempre a pensar en los métodos anticonceptivos, sino creo que en México no habría tanto embarazos no deseados y pues valiéndome de eso lo puse, es por eso que yo les digo si van a tener sexo usen protección sino no lo hagan, ay por Kami ya se me pegó lo de mi maestra de Ética, creo que tengo que acabar con esto pronto sino._**

**_Pasando a otra cosa pero no muy lejana, solo faltan dos capítulos para el desenlace y a decir verdad creo que este es el momento de decirles que si tienen alguna duda con respecto a algo del fic pueden preguntarme y tengan la seguridad que les responderé claro que como todos saben si eso no revela el final de la historia eso si es muy importante._**

_**Por cierto le quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron la pagina con los nombres en verdad muchísimas gracias me sirvió de mucho como ven puse varios de los nombres y en realidad les diré la verdadera razón por la cual los necesitaba pero eso será hasta el capitulo 20 que es el final y el epilogo.**_

_**Ahora si los agradecimientos, los estoy poniendo como los fui recibiendo.**_

**_Quiero agradecer infinitamente a: _**

**_- Lord Pata_**

**_- Vero Uchiha_**

**_- Sofía-Princess_**

**_- Ani_**

**_- kari y tk 93_**

**_- msora_**

**_- tomoyosita_**

**_- Isfryd Beloved_**

**_- Alexeigirl_**

**_- soraDark666_**

**_- ilovekurama218_**

_**- SkuAg**_

_**- Atori-chan**_

_**ARIGATOU A TODOS USTEDES**_

**_Y bueno ahora si ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Acepto de todo criticas felicitaciones recomendaciones de todo claro menos virus._**

_**Porfas lo mismo de todos los capítulos. Dejen Review.**_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**ATTE. DAL**_


	19. ¿que es lo que estoy sintiendo?

**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. _**

_**CAPITULO. -19**_

_**¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO?**_

Sora no regresó a la mansión ya que Sean les comunico que ella tenía que ir por los bebes y que lo mejor seria que fuera desde ese momento para darle todas las indicaciones y aparte mirar a los nuevos reclutas por lo que Sora se marchó a Londres y Yamato ya no pudo hablar con ella por lo que aun en contra de su voluntad y sin que el pudiera hacer nada llego Julio y tuvo que irse de gira con los muchachos.

Sora se encontraba en la base central es decir la matriz en Londres mientras que revisaba los expedientes de los que aun deseaban entrar a Dark Ángel al parecer si eran muy buenas opciones por lo que se comunicaba con ellos y les ponía una cita a decir verdad ahora en ese momento entrevistaría a 10 de ellos.

-Vaya, la verdad que bueno que aun haya muchachos que si deseen trabajar con nosotros. -dijo Sora mientras entraba a la sala de pruebas. -Bueno, ustedes fueron seleccionados para ser parte de una de las mejores organizaciones del mundo sino es que la mejor. -dijo la chica a los presentes. -todos ustedes harán la prueba para la zona científica, mucho gusto mi nombre es Black Phoenix, pertenezco al…-se calló un momento y decidió mentir por alguna extraña razón. -comité de selección científica.

Después de eso la chica les hizo varias pruebas que todos los y las aspirantes aprobaron satisfactoriamente todos los exámenes impuestos.

-Felicidades son parte de Dark Ángel, quiero recordarles que al entrar a esta organización significa que son lo mejor de lo mejor y que tienen un talento excepcional para realizar lo que mejor saben hacer por lo que muy pronto serán asignados a un escuadrón o equipo, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a atender otros asuntos. -dijo la chica saliendo rápidamente de ahí mientras que los chicos se iban retirando notablemente contentos.

Después de eso se marcho a su habitación evitando a todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar por lo que rápidamente llegó a su destino y en seguida cerró la puerta con seguro y se recargo en la puerta y de pronto su rostro antes rebosante de felicidad se transformo en uno lleno de tristeza, a decir verdad ella estaba con una mirada totalmente triste y desesperada como si no quisiera vivir.

-"¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el, solo es un estupido hombre más, siempre me he topado con hombres como el ¿entonces por que no puedo olvidar simplemente hacer como si nada de importancia hubiera pasado? -pensó con desesperación. -**Tal vez por que no es solo un hombre más, tal vez signifique algo más para ti, **no lo creo, solo era por diversión ¿**entonces por que te dolió que el pensara de esa manera si tu también lo haces? **La verdad no lo se, solo sentí como mi pecho comenzó a despedazarse, ni siquiera cuando me entere de aquello de Kazaki me pasó algo así, no me dolió ni tantito solo mi orgullo fue herido ¿Por qué? **creo que ambas sabemos la razón y esa razón es que cierto chico rubio se adentro en ti no me refiero solo físicamente sino a un lugar que para ningún ser vivo había sido posible ni siquiera para tu madre **no se a lo que te refieres **a tu corazón Sora, ni tu madre pudo llegar tan lejos como ese rubial narcisista como tu lo llamas **no lo creo yo nunca me enamoraría de un tipo como el **¿a que te refieres con un tipo como el? **A un maldito que sigue a sus hormonas y que es un engreído, egocéntrico, egoísta, narcisista y que solo lastima a las personas que se encuentran cerca de el **la verdad, tal vez tengas razón y entonces ¿Por qué te acostaste con el a sabiendas como era? **La verdad ni yo misma lo se **tu no sabes como se encuentre el, desde que pasó aquello huiste como una cobarde **yo no soy una cobarde **¿entonces que haces en este lugar cuando deberías estar en la gira de los Teen-age Wolves como una de sus representantes? **White Wolf esta ahí y el también lo es, es su turno de encargarse **claro y que tal los meses pasados en los que tuvieron conciertos por todo Japón eh, los acompañaste y eso que ahí se encontraba White Wolf **solo quería ver si podrían hacerla a nivel nacional ya que así sabría si la harían al nivel internacional **la verdad contigo no se puede, pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿por que mejor no cantamos algo divertido? **¿Cómo que? **Bueno a pensar en el futuro o mejor en el pasado en el hubiera, dime ¿Qué nombre te hubiera gustado que tu madre te pusiera? **A mi me hubiera gustado que me pusiera Zhana o sino Sophie me gusta pero también como se escucha Gigi, vamos dilo conmigo Gi-gi, **no lo haré eso es algo de niños pequeños **anda dilo, vamos yo se que quieres decirlo vamos solo di Gi-gi **vale Gi-gi. Órale se escucha gracioso Gi-gi, la verdad tienes razón** ves yo no digo las cosas nada más por que si **bueno parece que estas mejor, así que te dejo quiero dormir **¿tu duermes? **Claro cuando tu estas despierta yo duermo y cuando duermes yo hago fiesta esos son tu sueños **ah, bueno entonces buenas noches por cierto ya lo decidí, no dejare que me amargue la existencia un simple hombre me olvidare de todo lo que tenga que ver con el. -Después de eso Sora se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas que había dejado caer y se acomodo las ropas e intento disimular lo mejor que pudo alguna marca de que ella había llorado.

La verdad aunque no quisiera admitirlo su conciencia si tenía razón no había por que seguir mortificándose si eso no significo nada ¿o si, la verdad ya no sabía ni siquiera que era lo que ella deseaba, desde que la misión de derrotar al equipo White le había sido asignada su mundo se había volteado de cabeza y "todo por culpa de una sola persona y esa persona tenía unos preciosos ojos como zafiros y tan profundos como el océano, aparte de una sonrisa de ensueño, arrebatadora, pícara y totalmente preciosa, un cuerpo por el cual cualquier mujer mataría por tener por más de una noche a solas con el y una personalidad totalmente fuera de…". - "en que estoy pensando, parezco una adolescente idiotizada". -pensó Sora mientras sacudía su cabeza alejando a cierta persona de sus pensamientos.

-Sora aquí estas que bueno, mira debo ir a una junta por lo que quiero que me revises estos documentos, bien sabes que son muy importantes, están en mi despacho, que bien que puedo contar contigo, gracias. -dijo el hombre y después se marchó con rapidez.

-¿Qué, yo tengo mucho trabajo, ni modo tendré que hacerlo. -dijo Sora resignada por lo que cambio de dirección y se dirigió al despacho del jefe.

-La verdad parece un niño mimado, siempre quiere que le haga su trabajo, ya son 1 mes y medio desde que estoy aquí solo faltan 2 semanas para que tenga a los bebes. -gruñó Sora mientras que se dedicaba a buscar los papeles en el escritorio de su jefe, después de andar buscando varios de ellos hubo algo que le llamo sumamente la atención y era que en uno de los cajones se encontraba un mini-CD, era diminuto y parecía algo obsoleto después de todo esos se usaban hacía unos 20 años atrás.

-Vamos a ver que es, debe ser algo de gran importancia si el jefe lo tiene aquí y no creo que sea algo prohibido sino no lo tendría en esta gaveta de trabajo. -dijo Sora y aprovechando que su jefe tenía ahí mismo un dispositivo de visualización y lo coloco en ese y después lo encendió.

A cada minuto que pasaba mirando el video era una tortura para la chica, se le fue el color de su rostro de pronto parecía que la chica había envejecido de sobremanera, sus puños se crisparon y el labio inferior le temblaba incontrolablemente y sus ojos parecían sin vida, de pronto el video termino pero Sora se quedo ahí con la mirada perdida y de pronto se comenzaron a agolpar en sus ojos lágrimas, sus orbes rojizas se hicieron cristalinas pero aun así no derramo ninguna lágrima. "Sean me dijo que había sido en un accidente automovilístico y lo mismo me dijeron la familia de mi madre¿Por qué me engañaron de esa manera¿Por qué no me dijeron como había muerto realmente?". -pensó con desesperación.

_Y es que en el video, era uno que le habían enviado al jefe de Dark Ángel hacía años en donde el mismo Caiyimbo había asesinado a Yao Niang, la verdad fue algo de la manera más cruel y cobarde que puede existir, la primera escena que Sora miró fue a su madre quien se encontraba amarrada en una silla y con los ojos vendados._

_-Vamos dime lo que quiero saber y tal vez te deje con vida. -dijo Caiyimbo mientras le pasaba una daga por la mejilla._

_-No se de que me habla. -dijo con desesperación Yao Niang._

_-Claro que lo sabes humana. -le gritó Caiyimbo mientras le asestaba una cachetada._

_-De verdad no lo se, solo quiero regresar a mi casa. -imploro la mujer._

_Entonces Caiyimbo le quitó la venda de los ojos y la miro sádicamente._

_-Lo harás. -le dijo con aparentemente calma. -una vez que nos entregues a tu hija._

_-¿Mi hija¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto, es solo una inocente niña. -dijo la mujer._

_-No, no lo es¿acaso Sean no te lo dijo¿Qué fue lo que hizo con tu adorable hijita? -preguntó Caiyimbo._

_-No se de lo que me habla. -susurró Yao Nang confundida y asustada, se podía ver en cada célula de su piel la angustia que tenía._

_-Tu hijita es un arma de destrucción. -le susurró al oído Caiyimbo. -y todo gracias a tu "amante" Sean._

_-No es cierto, mientes. -gritó la mujer cosa que le provoco un nuevo golpe en el rostro que se lo volteó._

_-no, yo nunca miento. -en ese momento Caiyimbo la desato y la aventó con salvajismo al suelo._

_-¿Qué quiere? -preguntó Yao Niang mientras se arrastraba por el suelo pero sin darle la espalda._

_-Quiero a tu hija. -repitió Caiyimbo._

_-Nunca. -escupió la mujer._

_-Entonces no me dejas otra opción que hacerte obedecer a la mala. -dijo Caiyimbo con una mirada maliciosa._

_-¿Qué me vas a hacer? -preguntó con miedo la mujer mientras se pegaba a la pared con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos._

_-Chicos. -dijo el hombre y enseguida aparecieron cerca de cinco hombres en la habitación. -diviértanse todo lo que deseen con ella, ya no me sirve. -dijo Caiyimbo mientras salía de ese lugar._

Sora al ver lo siguiente fue cuando dos solitarias lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por toda su cara lentamente y la desesperación e impotencia se hicieron aun más grandes de lo que ya eran.

_Observó como a su madre la violaban esos hombres uno tras otro y como ella imploraba la muerte y como ellos se reían mientras se turnaban, observo como su madre era victima de toda clase de vejaciones mientras que las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos rojizos así como lo intentaban en los de su hija pero que la chica no se lo permitió, observó como después de una hora entró Caiyimbo con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-¿Ahora me entregaras a tu hija?_

_-Nunca te la daré. -escupió la mujer y de su boca salía mucha sangre así como en diferentes partes de su cuerpo y apenas y podía mantenerse de pie._

_-Bien, tu lo pediste, muchachos cuando se aburran desmiémbrenla. -dijo Caiyimbo._

Sora no pudo soportar ver lo siguiente por lo que adelanto el video y observó aunque fuera a cámara rápida el sufrimiento de su madre y como después de horas los hombres simplemente la comenzaron a cortar y como lentamente lo hacían mientras disfrutaban de esa masacre y como después los cercenados miembros, órganos y demás restos de su madre eran colocados en una caja sin contemplación alguna como si fueran simple basura.

_Caiyimbo entró de nuevo a la estancia._

_-Aquí apesta. -después se dirigió a la cámara y con una sonrisa de tremenda satisfacción. - ¿Lo ves Sean, ves lo que provocas por que no quieres darme a los niños, una mujer inocente acaba de ser asesinada y una pequeña niña se ha quedado sin madre, tu tienes la culpa de todo Sean, por cierto te mandare sus restos por correo, la verdad no soporto el hedor a cadáver._

_Después de eso la imagen acabo y la pantalla se quedó en negro._

Después de eso guardo el dispositivo como si nada hubiera pasado y con las manos temblorosas se dedico a buscar los papeles y después de eso no soporto más y se los llevó todos a su habitación, cuando llegó allá de inmediato se dedico a buscar unos tranquilizantes ya que temblaba incontrolablemente, después de eso se obligó a si misma a comportarse como si no pasara nada y después de eso terminó el trabajo y horas después como si nada se los dejó a su jefe en el despacho y se marchó para afuera de la matriz alegando que tenía una cita de parte de su trabajo.

-"Yo he visto a esos hombres ¿pero en donde?". -se preguntó internamente la chica ya que después de terminar el trabajo una sola idea estaba fija en su mente "Matar a los asesinos de su madre y cobrar venganza", después de eso una imagen se coló en su cabeza.

"_Ella se encontraba en la azotea de otro edificio como Black Phoenix y con unos pupilentes especiales se encontraba viendo el interior del edificio contiguo y gracias a los rayos de visión calorífica y que después cambió a rayos X, pudo vislumbrar a dos personas más que entraban sigilosamente a la estancia por lo que activo su audífono y comenzó a escuchar la conversación y para más detalles comenzó a observar a todos los que se encontraban en esa sala y luego como un chico rubio aparecía aparentemente de la nada y se lanzaba en contra de Caiyimbo y los demás se ponían en guardia mientras que el hombre así como cinco más escapaban mientras otros peleaban con los recién llegados"._

-Eso es, ellos están en donde se encuentra Caiyimbo y el se encuentra en este momento en. -se quedó pensando unos momentos. -si, se encuentra en Brasil, un excelente lugar si se quiere esconder a cobardes. -masculló por lo que de inmediato se dispuso a ir a Brasil, por lo que tomo un Cohete de la agencia sin que nadie lo supiera y se dirigió a ese lugar.

2 Horas después se encontraba ya en Brasil en Rió de Janeiro para ser más precisos.

-Bien, momento de encontrar a esos cobardes. -murmuró Sora en su rostro no se podía percibir ninguna emoción ya que se encontraba totalmente seria como si no fuera capaz de tener una emoción o gesto incluso sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo.

Aprovecho que al llegar era de noche, es más apenas acababa de anochecer por lo que con un rápido movimiento se interno en uno de los tantos callejones que se encontraban en ese lugar y sin más se transformo en Black Phoenix y comenzó en su búsqueda de los canallas que le habían hecho toda clase de bajezas a su madre un error que les haría pagar gota por gota de sangre y dolor por dolor.

Según lo que había podido averiguar ellos se encontraban en algún bar de por ahí, encontrarlos fue fácil para ella solo tuvo que volver a poner el video que se había llevado con ella y solo lo adelanto en la primera parte en donde salían ellos y escanear la imagen de ellos ingresar las imágenes en la base de datos y con ello pudo dar con su ubicación y la verdad no le sorprendió para nada en donde se encontraban "Un cabaret".

-Verán lo que es bueno. -murmuró.

Sigilosamente se subió al edificio contiguo de donde se encontraban y se puso pupilentes con visión de rayos X y de inmediato se dispuso a localizarlos y cuando lo hizo noto que Caiyimbo se encontraba con ellos lo que puso una sonrisa en su rostro pero no se podría saber a que se debía.

-Hora de pagar.

Después de eso dio un gran salto hacia el otro edificio y lo que parecía imposible lo hizo, ya que logro atravesar limpiamente y silenciosamente la pared, ya que minutos antes había bebido una poción para traspasar cosas y cuando llego a la habitación noto como cada uno de los hombres tenía a una mujer y le dio asco ya que a las pobres las tenían atadas "creo que piensan hacerles lo mismo que a mi madre". -pensó con asco y horrorizada.

-¿Y bien, como van las cosas? -preguntó Caiyimbo con aburrimiento.

-Lamentablemente Dark Ángel le ha dado su apoyo al equipo White. -dijo uno de ellos.

-Eso sería lo más normal, no podía esperar más de ese viejo, pero le será difícil que el equipo Black confié en el equipo White y eso nos ayudara. -dijo Caiyimbo.

-En realidad señor…-empezó uno de ellos.

-Fue la mismísima Black Phoenix quien los invito. -dijo otro.

-¿Qué? -preguntó fúrico.

-De las cosas que se entera una al andar buscando a unos simples asesinos cobardes. -dijo la chica quien estaba cubierta por una capa y su capucha de color negro.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó uno de los sujetos.

-¿No me reconocen? -preguntó ella mientras se quitaba la capucha.

-Tu. -dijeron temblorosos todos ellos.

-Te asesinamos hace años. -dijo uno de ellos.

-Muchas veces me confunden con mi madre. -respondió ella.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-Gracias a la corporación de los Takenouchi. -mintió la chica mientras los miraba gélidamente.

-Veo que eres inteligente, serias una gran agente ¿no te interesaría entrar? -preguntó descaradamente Caiyimbo.

-Eres un imbecil. -respondió ella.

-Lastima pensaba dejarte viva y que me sirvieres como mi secretaria "personal". -dijo el hombre como si nada.

-Eres un maldito canalla, por cierto ¿Qué pensaban hacerles a estas mujeres? -preguntó señalando a las chicas que no parecían mayores de 20 años.

-Verás, después de lo de tu madre… -empezó uno de ellos.

-Nos hicimos adictos a esa clase de juegos. -dijo otro.

-Por lo que siempre que podemos lo hacemos. -contestó otro.

-Miserables. -dijo ella pero sin tono alguno.

-Mira en memoria de tu madre te dejare ir, con la condición de que te unas a mí. -dijo Caiyimbo.

-No lo creo. -respondió ella y aprovechando que se encontraba enfrente de las chicas en un rápido movimiento las desato cosa que tomo por sorpresa a sus enemigos, ella les dijo que se marcharan rápido y que no le dijeran nada a nadie, lo cual las muchachas solo asintieron asustadas y se marcharon corriendo.

-Vaya ¿Quién diría que serías una mujer multiusos? -preguntó Caiyimbo.

-La verdad a cada rato me lo dicen. -respondió Sora.

-Únete a mí y juro que cuando consiga el dominio mundial reviviré a tu madre. -dijo Caiyimbo.

-No lo creo, en dado caso que se pudiera revivir a un humano según la teoría se que a un humano cuando su cuerpo es cortado no puede revivir solo cuando tiene el cuerpo completo, no intentes engañarme no soy estupida. -dijo la chica.

-Veo que tendré que obligarte a las malas. -dijo Caiyimbo mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta que se encontraba detrás de la chica. -Muchachos.

-¿Acaso Me harás lo mismo que le hicieron a mi madre? -preguntó con sorna.

-Eso deseas ya que eres una testaruda. -respondió Caiyimbo.

-Mira, para ser un tonto holograma eres bastante fastidioso ¿lo sabías? -preguntó la chica.

-¿Cómo supiste que era un holograma?

-Simple, ya me hubieras atacado. -contestó la chica.

Mientras ella hablaba con Caiyimbo los cinco hombres se movían sigilosamente ya que debían atrapar a la chica y cuando estaban a punto.

-No, no, no, creo que eso no será posible. -dijo ella mientras en su mano tenía un dispositivo que le permitía mantener a los hombres levitando.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? -preguntó Caiyimbo.

-Para lo que me importa que te enteres mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi. -contestó la chica y luego volteó a verlo mientras agarraba un pequeño dije de un collar que tenía. -mejor conocida como Black Phoenix.

-No puede ser, no puedes se tu Black Phoenix, eso es imposible yo mismo te investigue durante años y no detecte nada. -dijo molesto Caiyimbo.

-Pues creo que no tienes buenos espías ya que siempre les modifique la memoria, claro sin que Sean se enterara. -dijo la chica. -Ahora si me disculpas me hartaste y tengo que asesinar a unos imbeciles. -dijo ella dándole la espalda lo que hizo que el holograma desapareciera ya que ella destruyo el dispositivo y cuando se dirigió a los hombres todos tragaron saliva pues se podía ver en la mirada de la chica una mirada no una mirada maliciosa o asesina sino sádica. -ustedes no lo se pero yo me divertiré mucho esta noche. -dijo con voz dulce.

La verdad después de eso los saco a las afueras de la ciudad y los colgó a todos de cabeza y cortó las ropas de los hombres y prendió una fogata y ella se paseaba ante ellos con una mirada y sonrisa sádica y diabólica.

-Creo que como van a morir ahora les diré lo que les haré, dicen que siempre es peor lo que se espera que lo que llega, entonces me encargare de que su espera a la muerte sea lo más terrible posible. -dijo la chica con voz gélida.

Los hombres solo la miraron con terror ya que conocían de sobra como trabajaba Black Phoenix y si a eso le sumaban que ella los quería torturar, la muerte hubiera sido millones de veces mejor que estar en ese lugar ahora.

La chica primero les quemo de un ataque los órganos sexuales y como cayeron pedazos de carne quemada al suelo utilizo un aparato con lo que hizo que los restos del de su lado izquierdo se tragaran los órganos del otro.

-Y eso que apenas comienzo. -dijo ella con voz cantarina.

Después de eso utilizo el poder de la tierra para que unas hiedras crecieran en torno a ellos y esas eran venenosas mientras que hacía que la tierra se levantara haciendo una cueva para amortiguar los gritos de desesperación y dolor de los hombres.

Luego parecía que la chica se encontraba poseída ya que con unas ramas hizo que se les clavaran en el esfínter a los hombres lo que ocasiono que los hombres chillaran de dolor y clamaran por la muerte.

-Ustedes no tuvieron piedad con mi madre, es más les divertía ver la desesperación en la voz de mi madre y lo peor es que ella no podía defenderse, se aprovecharon de que era una mujer indefensa. -dijo con voz venenosa y cargada de furia. -pues bien, ahora verán lo que puede ocasionar una mujer, ustedes no me sirven son simple basura que yo me encargare de exterminar de una vez por todas.

Ella había traído leña verde y la prendió debajo de los hombres e hizo que el árbol que los sostenía bajara la rama por lo que ellos sentían muy cerca el calor.

-Ahora veamos que tal les va con la cuchilla. -dijo ella.

Parecía que sus poderes se habían intensificado ya que lograba controlar las cuchillas a voluntad y les quito el cuero cabelludo de un tiron lo que ocasiono aun más gritos de dolor en los hombres después les saco los globos oculares pero no se los pincho con una de las cuchillas sino que hizo que se abrieran paso por un lado y que se los sacara enteros ya que sabía que el dolor así era aun mayor ya que si se los encajaba podría perforar alguna parte del cerebro y morirían rápidamente.

-¿Saben, este ritual era llevado a cabo por los antiguos indios americanos solo que a diferencia de mí, ellos lo hacían en varios días y yo lo haré en solo unas horas, aunque claro si fuera por mi los torturaría por meses. -dijo con la voz vacía y sin mas hizo que las cuchillas se clavaran en la piel de los hombres y que lentamente fueran cortando partes de piel mientras que se preocupaba de no cortar ninguna arteria importante ya que deseaba que siguieran con vida hasta el final.

Horas después la chica se encontraba enterrando los restos de esos hombres pero no fue por piadosa sino que no deseaba que algo alertara a las autoridades de ese lugar no por el momento, después de eso sin avisarle a nadie se dirigió hacia Odaiba, sabía que los más probables es que Sean la estuviera buscando pero a ella en ese momento le valía aun más que antes lo que el hombre pudiera decirle.

Cuando hubo llegado al cementerio se alegro que estuviera de noche en ese lugar.

-Madre, ahora entiendo por que cuando moriste no derrame ninguna lágrima. -empezó la chica mientras se encontraba sentada aun lado de la lápida de su madre. -eso fue por que de alguna manera yo sabía que no habías muerto nada más así, tu eras una mujer muy fuerte a pesar de no haber tenido poderes. -se detuvo después de eso. -en cambio yo, soy una mujer débil, no soy capaz siquiera de enfrentarme a un simple hombre. -en ese momento ella apretó sus manos en señal de desesperación. -la verdad me contento que por lo menos he vengado tu muerte la verdad mis genes de Ares y Artemisa surtieron efecto ambos dioses eran muy vengativos con sus enemigos y con sus esclavos. -dijo con una leve sonrisa, -tal vez 16 años tarde pero lo hice, la verdad madre pronto me preparare para la batalla final y se que venceremos, aun a pesar de todo venceremos, no dejare que ninguno de los chicos muera. -dijo decidida.

En ese momento Sora no supo por que pero sintió una inmensa paz y pudo sonreír, no noto sin embargo que detrás de ella se encontraba un chico rubio con alas y que le apuntó a ella y le lanzó un rayo con lo cual la chica quedo desmayada pero a los pocos minutos se despertó pero el ángel se había marchado, por lo que como si nada se dirigió al Cohete y se fue de nuevo a Londres.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los chicos sin saber nada de lo acontecido con su amiga pasaban un tiempo muy calmado en la mansión la única que a veces se encontraba melancólica era Rika pero era por no tener a Ryo a su lado, en esos momentos Henry la ayudaba a olvidarse por momentos de que su esposo no es encontraba con ella pero claro que salían los cuatro, Rika, la pequeña, Henry y su novia Alice, la cual quedo encantada con la bebe y siempre que podía la cargaba lo cual Rika agradecía por la pequeña ayuda, Alice y Rika habían entablado una gran amistad y más de uno noto con asombro que la chica era todo lo contrario a Rika y les agrado que Henry al fin hubiera superado lo de la pelirroja Nonaka claro que el golpe que le había brindado la pelirroja Takenouchi había sido un gran aliciente para olvidarse de la chica.

-Vamos Rika, deja esa cara Alice dijo que íbamos a unas clases de cocina. -dijo Henry a su amiga pelirroja la cual se encontraba mirando la ventana muy fijamente.

-Gracias Henry pero creo que es momento de que tu y Alice pasen tiempo de calidad juntos, yo quiero estar un tiempo en la mansión por si habla… -dijo Rika pero Henry no la dejo terminar.

-Por si habla Ryo.

-No, quiero ver si habla mi hermana, necesito hablar con ella. -contestó con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Ah, bueno entonces te dejo en paz, nos vemos luego. -se despidió el mientras se marchaba.

-"Espero que regreses pronto Sora, necesito hablar contigo". -pensó la chica.

La verdad el resto de los chicos se "entrenaban" con los niños que habían nacido ya que sabían que el puro hecho de que Sora regresara significaría que los chicos tendrían muchísimo trabajo por hacer.

-AH. -un gritó agudo se escucho por toda la planta baja, todos corrieron hacia donde se origino el grito que era la cocina, ahí encontraron a Davis con Yoko el cual se encontraba con su pequeña boca alrededor de la mano del chico ya que le había intentado darle de comer obteniendo un rotundo fracaso claro esta.

-La verdad creo que su hijo tiene serios problemas. -dijo Davis.

-El que tiene problemas es otro y no el bebe. -dijo molesta Hikari.

-Vamos hermana, Davis no tiene idea de lo que hace y por eso quiere aprender para nuestro futuro hijo. -dijo Tai intentando tranquilizar a su hermana.

-Pues no volverá a intentarlo con mi bebe eso te lo aseguro. -dijo ella marchándose de ese lugar bastante enfadada.

-Esta vez si que la hiciste Davis. -dijo Ken mientras cargaba a su bebe dormido.

-Bueno yo quería probar antes de que mi hijo llegara. -dijo Davis medio apenado.

-Bueno no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. -dijo Yolei alegre.

-Me gustaría tener tu alegría Yolei. -dijo Zoe quien se encontraba con ojeras.

-¿Cómo les fue? -preguntó Izzi mientras se acercaba a ella y Kouji con unos vasos de agua.

-Mal, no se encontraba en la base. -dijo Kouji.

-¿no estaba en la base? -preguntó incrédula Rika.

-No, la buscamos, incluso en su habitación, que por cierto estará más que enojada cuando lo descubra y nada, según el de seguridad ella salio hace casi 24 horas y no se ha reportado. -dijo Zoe.

-Esto no esta bien¿y si le pasó algo? -preguntó algo preocupada la chica.

-No lo creo, por lo que deduje se encontraba de misión, ya que no se encontraba el collar ni el brazalete. -dijo Kouji.

-¿Pero a donde, y por que no nos dijo también a nosotros?

-Tal vez por que era solo mía. -dijo una voz a lo que todos se voltearon y encontraron a Sora en una imagen tridimensional de cuerpo completo y muy enojada.

-Bueno es que queríamos saber como estabas. -se excusó Hikari quien iba entrando.

-Miren, yo no necesito ayuda ni nada por el estilo, no es necesario que se preocupen por mi, entendido. -dijo Sora seriamente.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no, nos preocupemos por ti cuando lo amerite. -dijo Rika.

-Hermana, yo se cuidarme perfectamente sola, no es necesario que yo tenga nanas, por cierto los fetos ya casi están listos a lo mucho dos semanas mas y me iré de regreso a Japón. -dijo Sora.

Los chicos se encontraban llenos de jubilo ya que todos se encontraban ansiosos por la inminente llegada de sus bebes.

-Sora. -dijo de pronto Zoe muy seria.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es esa mancha roja que se encuentra en tu traje de combate? -preguntó confundida.

-Sangre, misión de infiltración. -mintió la chica simplemente. "Que bueno que se aparentar mis sentimientos"

-¿A dónde? -preguntó Kouji.

-Secreto. -contestó Sora.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de dos semanas. -dijo Rika pero su hermana había cortado la comunicación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cierto rubio se encontraba en un camión que se encontraba en ese momento en Nueva Zelanda, camino hacia su próximo concierto, sus compañeros se encontraban dormidos pero el por una razón no podía dormir.

-"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? -pensó confundido. **Tal vez por lo que te vengo diciendo desde hace siglos, ella no es cualquiera **ya vas a empezar de nuevo. -pensó algo fastidiado el chico. **Y lo haré hasta que entres en razón y aceptes lo que sientes **no siento nada **entonces por que simplemente intentas olvidarla como siempre lo haces, con mujeres. -dijo el sub-conciente. **Será por que simplemente no puedo. -pensó totalmente enojado el chico. **Eh, tranquilo no tienes derecho a enojarte conmigo cuando tu eres el que cometió la estupidez **no fue ninguna estupidez solo dije la verdad **entonces de que te quejas si dijiste la verdad ¿Por qué entonces no simplemente lo dejas y deshechas como siempre haces? **Por que…-después de una pausa con voz derrotada dijo. -tienes razón, no fue simplemente cualquier cosa **aleluya al fin reacciono, si tuviera pies bailaría. -dijo el sub-conciente. **Es increíble que seas mi conciencia **oye más respeto yo doy la parte cuerda a tu vida **claro lo que digas **mira no estamos para debatir por que soy tu conciencia sino para ver lo que realmente sientes **yo, no siento nada por Takenouchi **yo no dije que por la pelirroja **pero a eso ibas no intentes enredarme **bien tu ganas, la verdad lo que realmente pienso es que te pasaste, aunque sea cualquier cosa eso no se le dice a una mujer **¿crees que no lo se, me quise de dar de topes contra la puerta cuando me di cuenta de la metida de pata que hice y lo que es peor es que hice que llorara **algo que nunca antes había hecho, tal vez sollozar un poco pero no dejo caer ninguna lágrima creo que lo que le dijiste fue el detonante **gracias por apoyarme eh **no hay por que, pero en serio eres un estupido cobarde en lugar de intentar seguirla hasta Londres decidiste simplemente seguir en Japón **Claro, no soy tan idiota, que pasa si voy a Londres y ella me manda a freír espárragos, la verdad no quisiera que ella se riera en mi cara, no lo soportaría. -confesó tristemente el rubio. **Ahora entiendo, yo tenía razón tu sientes algo más por la chica y ese sentimiento fue desde la primera vez que la viste en el aeropuerto **¿de que hablas? **Dime que pensaste cuando la viste a los ojos **para serte sincero pensé que se miraba muy bien enfadada hacia que sus ojos irradiaran un brillo especial, **¿lo ves? Te enamoraste de ella apenas la viste **eso es imposible ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de alguien cuando yo no creo en el amor? **Fácil los que no creen en el es por que no lo han experimentado **hablas como si lo hubieras experimentado **no, no lo he experimentado pero a diferencia de ti cuando tus maestros te hablaban de ellos yo si ponía atención y déjame decirte que ellos si sabían lo que era el amor, sobre todo del que te burlaste por pensar que una sola mujer podía satisfacer todas y cada una de las necesidades de un hombre **Tal vez tengas razón y no sea tan increíble como me pareció en ese tiempo, después de todo en los meses pasados no busque a ninguna otra mujer **te dejo, ya llegaste a tu destino hasta que vuelva a hablar contigo **hasta que desees fastidiarme de nuevo **hey, que te escucho. -**Yamato en ese momento se levantó de su asiento y se bajo del aero-autobús.

-Yama, siempre eres el que se baja primero, ya se que hay que ver que tal están las muchachas pero tranquilo que no hay prisa no se van a ir. -dijo Akira mientras bajaba.

-Es cierto, a cada parte que vamos te la pasas con una muchacha pero no te acuestas con ella, eso si es raro en ti. -dijo Mibu.

-Tal vez no desee, ya acostarme con una mujer por que si. -respondió el chico.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que Sora-san se entere y se enfade por que no te concentras en la gira. -dijo Ryo mientras bajaba.

-No, por que si así fuera, haría exactamente lo contrario de lo que ella me dijera. -contestó Yamato.

-Bueno, chicos hay que ir al hotel, lo bueno es que las fan piensan que llegaran mañana por lo que tendrán la tarde libre de las chicas y mañana todo el día libre y pasado mañana en la noche el concierto. -dijo el representante de la disquera.

-Genial, estaremos libres. -celebraron tres de los chicos.

-No tanto, la señorita Takenouchi vendrá en la noche ya que tiene que revisar todo el recorrido y quiere hablar con ustedes.

-Entonces hablara con Yama el es el vocalista. -dijo Ryo.

-No, desea hablar con todos al mismo tiempo ya que no tiene mucho tiempo, esta llena de trabajo.

-Bien entonces estaremos ahí. -contestó un poco cabizbajo Yamato al saber que en definitiva no quería saber nada de el ni siquiera quería estar a solas con el.

Después de una tarde de libertad los chicos se fueron de inmediato a la sala en donde se supondría que estaría la chica y cuando iban a tocar notaron que ella se encontraba hablando con alguien más y se quedaron tras la puerta.

-"No lo creo, y si intensas hacer algo, yo misma me asegurare de que quedes igual que tus canallas secuaces, no te conviene meterte conmigo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ver a los Teen-age Wolves". -dijo la chica terminando con algo de burla que solo dos de ellos parecieron entender.

Ellos se esperaron unos segundos para entrar como si nada pero se encontraban algo confundidos.

-Era un hombre que quiere intentar extorsionarme. -dijo la pelirroja sin levantar la vista.

-¿Cómo…? -preguntó Akira.

-Los note en la puerta, el nombre del sujeto es Caiyimbo, ahora a lo que nos incumbe, ustedes tienen mucha popularidad, eso es bueno ya que tienen muchas posibilidades de cerrar en Londres que es uno de los públicos más difíciles de contentar. -dijo la chica mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que los cuatro chicos le correspondieron.

-Eso es bueno. -dijo Mibu.

-Eso es todo, solo necesito hablar con el señor Ishida y el señor Akiyama, por favor. -pidió Sora mientras que los otros dos se iban, a decir verdad ya estaba preparada para lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Qué estabas pensando al comunicarte con Caiyimbo? -exploto Ryo.

-La verdad se entero que yo soy Black Phoenix, debido a un descuido mío. -dijo Sora mientras se encontraba de espaldas a ellos.

-Tu eras la que siempre nos decía que tuviéramos cuidado y lo primero que haces es que nos descubran. -gritó Ryo.

-Akiyama te pido que te tranquilices, la verdad que se enterara lo hace dudar de su fuerza ya que durante 13 años me mantuvo vigilada y yo siempre lo esquive hasta hace poco. -dijo la chica como si no prestara realmente atención.

-Bueno pues creo que ni modo, creo que yo mejor me voy. -dijo Ryo un poco confundido por el tono de la chica.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te descubriera? -preguntó fríamente Yamato una vez que Ryo se fue.

-Vaya Ishida por lo menos tuviste las agallas de preguntarme directamente. -dijo burlona Sora.

-Contesta. -dijo Yamato dando a la par un puñetazo en la mesa.

-Simple, mate a cinco de sus secuaces a decir verdad los más allegados los llamados "invencibles" y me descubrió. -dijo simplemente.

-No, tú no cometes errores. -dijo Yamato.

-Mira Ishida, te diré que fueron esos imbeciles quienes asesinaron a mi madre y yo simplemente cobre venganza, así que el hecho de que haya descubierto no es de ninguna preocupación para mí. -dijo Sora como si dijera que hubiera ido al mercado.

-No puedes cobrar venganza de tu propia mano, eso es abuso de poder. -dijo Yamato. -Se lo diré a Sean.

-Dile si así lo deseas, yo no iba a dejar que esos siguieran con vida. -dijo Sora mientras se volteaba y paraba quedando de frente con Yamato.

-Creo que llego con 16 años de atraso no lo crees. -dijo Yamato con algo de burla en la voz.

-Eso es por que apenas me entere como murió, violada y cercenada. -escupió Sora mientras en sus ojos se miraba una furia infinita y se acercaba a el.

Yamato se quedo totalmente paralizado al escucharla, ya que no lo creía, en parte entendía por que la chica había reaccionado de esa manera al enterarse.

-Mira yo…

-Ishida no quiero tu lastima, ahora me voy tengo trabajo que hacer, puedes largarte a donde desees, yo me marcho para Londres de nuevo, no volveré a la gira de eso te encargas tu ahora, tengo demasiado trabajo. -dijo ella y se marcho sin siquiera mirarlo.

La verdad Yamato se quedo sin habla por la forma que en ella le había hablado, la verdad el no se esperaba que ella lo tratara tan fríamente, si se había esperado una actitud similar pero no tan extrema.

-"Increíble, la verdad creo que si ha cambiado". -pensó Yamato, la verdad se encontraba fastidiado ya que ella sin desearlo siquiera le había desmoronado todos sus pensamientos los había puesto fuera de control y de balance. -La verdad no se por que vino, solo hubiera llamado. -dijo Yamato saliendo y se encontró a Ryo el cual se encontraba recargado en la pared.

-Rika me dijo que Sora había tenido una misión de infiltración y en su traje había sangre, no les menciono nada de Caiyimbo. -dijo seriamente Ryo.

-Elimino a los secuaces de Caiyimbo a decir verdad a los cinco invencibles. -dijo escuetamente Yamato.

-Pero no lo entiendo, les hubiera dicho a los otros ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto? -preguntó confuso Ryo.

-No lo se, pero si quieres decírselo a los demás te sugiero que les adviertas que no se o mencionen a ella bajo ningún motivo. -expresó claramente Yamato.

-Bien, creo que por el momento no diré nada, no es conveniente que las chicas sobre todo se preocupen. -dijo Ryo mientras bostezaba.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir es tarde. -dijo Yamato.

-Claro, buenas noches. -dijo Ryo marchándose.

-Buenas noches.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La verdad los digimon últimamente se la pasaban encerrados en el sótano y no era solo por que cuidaban a los chibis, ellos podían sentir que algo maligno se aproximaba y que de alguna manera afectaría todo, ellos aun no sabían lo del arma ni lo que les esperaba a los ocho elegidos, simplemente eran nos digimon que harían lo que fuera por sus compañeros.

-La verdad, esto se esta descontrolando. -dijo Kazemon mientras en sus brazos tenía a la chibi a quien había bautizado como Kazi para evitar confusiones.

-Los chicos de verdad están exponiéndose a un peligro aun mayor que antes, estoy seguro que Caiyimbo ya sabe quienes son los del equipo Black. -dijo Gabumon seriamente, el había preferido quedarse en la mansión que acompañar a Yamato ya que por lo menos podría estar libre dentro de ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Cyberdramon y a su lado se encontraba una pequeña Renamon a la que llamaban Rena.

-Por que el ya descubrió a Sora. -dijo una voz desde las sombras y cuando todos voltearon encontraron a la imagen en 3D de Biyomon aunque les sorprendió mucho lo que vieron.

-¿Biyomon? -preguntó confusa Renamon.

-Si soy yo. -contestó fríamente en sus ojos se podía apreciar una mirada, la misma que tenía siempre Sora cuando hablaba de una misión.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Gatomon.

-Simple, nosotros los digimon somos afectados por las emociones de nuestros camaradas y según su estado de ánimo es como nos comportaremos nosotros, claro que solo nos afecta si este es muy poderoso y el de Sora lo es. -explicó la avecilla.

-¿Por qué su comportamiento es diferente? -preguntó Gabumon.

-No lo se, solo se que salió a una misión hace 24 horas y asesino y torturo a sangre fría a cinco hombres en Brasil. -explicó la digimon.

-Increíble, no lo creo Sora seria incapaz de matar a sangre fría simplemente si es absolutamente necesario, ella prefiere modificar la memoria, ese comportamiento es de bárbaros. -dijo Beowulfmon.

-Pues lo hizo y Caiyimbo la descubrió, les digo que no le mencionen nada a sus compañeros nosotras regresaremos muy pronto hasta entonces. -dijo la digimon rosa y corto la comunicación.

-Verdaderamente esta actuando como Sora. -dijo Gabumon preocupado.

-Solo esperemos que no siga así durante mucho más tiempo del necesario sino, regresara a ser como era cuando la conocimos. -meditó Renamon.

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntó Patamon mientras cargaba al chibi.

-Que Biyomon antes era un digimon de batalla, desde que la crearon fue entrenada para la batalla a diferencia de nosotros a ella la entrenaron como debe ser un guerrero, antes de conocer a Gabumon era toda una digimon guerrera, pero ahora es una linda pajarita. -bromeó Gatomon.

El aludido se sonrojo por la mención, a decir verdad el ya sabía como era antes Biyomon por que ella misma se lo había platicado y después había escuchado a su compañera decírselo frente a el y Yamato.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Sora se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando un punto fijo en el techo mientras que no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho a decir verdad ahora le sorprendía que ella fuera quien hubiera matado a tan sangre fría a esos cinco hombres.

-Increíble, torture y mate sin ninguna clase de remordimiento a todos esos hombres y aun ahora no lo siento. -murmuro Sora, en ese momento entro su digimon, venía algo fastidiada.

-Vaya, esos seres piensan que por que soy un digimon hembra no puedo pelear, como me encantaría demostrarles quien soy yo. -farfulló molesta el avecilla.

-¿Qué sucede, problemas en el paraíso? -preguntó burlona.

-No molestes, los digimon me dijeron que no podía pelear con ellos por que "No queremos tener problemas por lastimar a una digimon indefensa". -dijo enfadada Biyomon.

-Y supongo que lo mismo dijeron los compañeros ¿no es así?

-Si, me dijeron que fuera a… -Biyomon calculo sus siguientes palabras, a decir verdad en esos momentos quería pelear con quien fuera. -jugar a las muñecas con mi compañera.

-¿Qué? -preguntó furiosa la chica.

-Como lo escuchaste.

-Andando, tenemos que darles una lección.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento notaron como se les quedaron viendo y ninguno reconoció a la chica ya que todos pusieron una sonrisa similar "Enseñarle una lección a la novata"

-Creo que trataron muy mal a mi digimon, ella solo quería entrenar. -dijo suavemente Sora.

-Este no es lugar para hembras. -dijo un muchacho.

-Entonces no tendrás problemas en pelear contra nosotras, Biyomon solo quiere saber lo que se siente "jugar". -dijo la chica recalcando la ultima palabra.

-Entonces yo "jugare" con ella, a cambio de que salgas conmigo preciosa. -dijo el chico.

-Si me ganas saldré contigo una semana. -dijo ella coquetamente.

-De acuerdo.

A eso Sora puso una sonrisa calculadora y su digimon también, el chico tenía a un Ogremon como compañero, por lo que no sería ninguna carga para ellas.

-Biyomon, con cuidado no queremos lastimar a nadie. -dijo Sora "preocupada".

-Entonces no deberían estar aquí, Ogremon ataca. -ordeno el chico.

-Biyomon, esquívalo después utiliza el espiral mágico. -ordenó fríamente Sora lo que puso en alerta a todos los de la estancia. -Ahora llegó la hora de "jugar". -dijo la chica mientras sacaba su dispositivo. -Ahora Velocidad y poder, ataca de nuevo, cambio de carta. -ordenó Sora mientras pasaba dos cartas por el dispositivo de color rojo con negro.

Después de eso el Ogremon del chico quedó fuera de combate y el totalmente sorprendido de que una mujer lo hubiera derrotado.

-Gracias por "jugar" con mi Biyomon. -agradeció Sora con una sonrisa cínica.

-Oye ¿Quién eres tu? -preguntó algo preocupado.

-Mi nombre es Black Phoenix. -contestó ella sin voltear a verlo. -vamos Biyomon, todos son unos debiluchos, entrenaras conmigo.

-Eso si será divertido. -aseguro la digimon.

Ninguna noto que los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que ella era nada más y nada menos que Black Phoenix la mejor guerrera femenina de la organización.

Cuando la chica llegó de nuevo a su cuarto su digimon había entrado al dispositivo ya que quería descansar un poco y Sora simplemente se dirigió a su habitación y cuando llegó noto a un ser alado.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu y que haces en mi habitación? -preguntó a la defensiva apuntándolo con una bola de fuego.

-Tranquila chica, mi nombre es Seraphimon. -se presentó el ser.

-¿Y que eres?

-Soy uno de los ángeles guardianes de las realidades.

-Y que me interesa, ahora has el favor de largarte de mi cuarto. -dijo ella mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-Mi hermano no sabe que vine, necesito de tu ayuda para salvar una de las dimensiones. -dijo el ser.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo te voy a ayudar? -preguntó con autosuficiencia Sora.

-Por que en esa dimensión tus amigos y familia están en peligro. -dijo Seraphimon.

-Aparte quien dice que te creo. -dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desafiantemente.

-Mira atentamente mi mano. -indicó el ángel y ella noto de inmediato una esfera de energía y en ella se miraba al parecer Odaiba pero por alguna razón se miraba diferente, en eso se miró así misma peleando pero con un traje diferente, de color plata por completo y sin mascara y de pelo corto hasta los hombros, ella lo tenía a la mitad de la espalda, después observo a los demás y vio que también tenían trajes plateados y todos de alguna manera se miraban diferentes y después lo vio a él, miro como el la protegía de un ataque con su propio cuerpo.

-Eso si que es realidad alterna, nunca necesitaría que me protegieran y en el dado caso Ishida nunca me protegería, primero muerto que hacerlo. -se burló Sora.

-Es por eso que necesito que vayas, ellos no tienen el poder suficiente para derrotar a su enemigo. -dijo Seraphimon.

-¿Y por que querría salvar yo esa otra dimensión si no me afecta en lo absoluto? -preguntó ella fríamente lanzándole una mirada calculadora al ángel.

-Esa dimensión ya fue destruida, yo puedo alterar el tiempo y hacer regresar un poco los sucesos y que tú los ayudes, la razón es que en esa dimensión se encuentran dos cosas que ustedes en esta dimensión no tienen y que necesitan para eliminar a Caiyimbo. -dijo Seraphimon y noto que la chica en cuanto menciono al sujeto le puso toda su atención.

-Bien lo haremos, solo necesito a mi equipo. -dijo ella.

-No, lo harás tu sola, no queremos involucrar a demasiados humanos en esto. -dijo Seraphimon.

-Bien, transportame. -dijo ella con enfado.

-Por cierto al terminar la misión regresaras solo con unos cuantos minutos después no importa que tanto te tardes en realizarla nadie debe darse cuenta, alterare el tiempo. -dijo Seraphimon mientras abría el portal.

-Si, si lo que digas ahora me voy, deséame suerte. -dijo sarcásticamente mientras cruzaba el umbral del portal.

-La verdad nunca comprenderé a ninguno de los protegidos de Lucemon. -suspiro el ángel mientras desaparecía de ese lugar.

La chica al llegar a ese lugar se desoriento un poco ya que sin desearle el ser alado la había dejado en una parte de la ciudad que se encontraba recién destruida por lo que pudo apreciar y que aparte era en las afueras aunque no estaba totalmente segura de en que ciudad se encontraba.

-Increíble, me piden ayuda y ellos no pueden echarme una manita. -dijo la chica y comenzó a caminar pero por si acaso saco su guadaña pero sin transformarse ya que eso alertaría algún sistema no estaba del todo segura. -Me pregunto que es lo que hace diferente a esta dimensión.

Su respuesta no llegó pronto ya que de la nada salieron agentes de Light Devil y la rodearon, después sin preguntas ni nada comenzaron a atacarla a muerte pero la chica no se quedo atrás y comenzó a matarlos a decir verdad no tenía tiempo para solo desmayarlos, se dio cuenta de que tener la oportunidad ellos la matarían sin remedio y pues o era su vida o la de ellos y pues ella elegía su vida.

-Uf¿Qué ustedes no se cansan, están viendo como mato a sus compañeros y aun así me siguen atacando, no los entiendo. -dijo ella apartándose de ellos y poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-Nosotros siempre daremos nuestra vida por nuestro señor Caiyimbo. -respondió uno de ellos.

-Entonces no tengo más remedio que matarlos, lo siento. -dijo ella y utilizo la guadaña como si fuera un boomerang y corto por la mitad a todos los hombres, cuando acabo con ellos escucho ruidos como de personas acercándose por lo que decidió que lo mas conveniente sería esconderse.

Se oculto tras una montaña de escombros y se puso en alerta, por si acaso se tranquilizo y enfrío un poco su calor corporal, por lo que seria más difícil detectarla, ella se sorprendió al ver quienes eran las personas que llegaban. Eran sus amigos.

-Que bien, no estoy sola. -se medio alegro y salió de su escondite. -Chicos que bueno que también los hayan traído. -dijo alegremente aunque estaba algo recelosa después de todo el alado le había dicho que no utilizarían a nadie más.

Y al parecer había sido lo correcto ya que los chicos al verla la atacaron y la verdad no le sorprendió al ver que el rubio Ishida era el que empezó el ataque.

-Oigan, estoy de su lado. -gritó con enfado evitando el ataque.

-No te creo, debes ser un agente de Light Devil. -respondió el chico sin dejar de atacar ni por un momento.

-No me ofendas rubiales. -le contestó y aprovechando el descuido del chico lo inmovilizo. "El es mucho más débil que Ishida¿me pregunto Por qué si están en plena guerra?"

-Matame de una vez. -dijo vencido el chico.

Ella lo soltó y lo miro sin expresión en el rostro y después sin decir media palabra ella le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? -preguntó confuso.

-Por que vine aquí a ayudar, no a matarlos. -respondió la chica sin mirarlo a decir verdad miraba a todos los demás. -ustedes son muy débiles, ahora entiendo por que deseaban que los ayudáramos.

-No necesitamos la ayuda de nadie. -saltó Rika.

-Mira, si la necesitan, sino los ángeles no hubieran pedido ayuda de otra dimensión. -respondió la chica.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué viniste tu, no es por nada pero yo no soy muy poderosa en batalla. -preguntó una chica pelirroja acercándose con cautela al grupo y Sora se sorprendió después de todo era ella misma solo que el pelo de la otra chica estaba a la altura de los hombros y el de ella se encontraba a media espalda y sus ropas y miradas eran muy distintas.

-Pero en mi dimensión yo soy la más poderosa. -respondió con orgullo Sora.

-Eso tendrás que probarlo. -dijo Ryo mirándola retadoramente.

-Vaya al fin un cambio para mejor, en mi mundo Ryo tu nunca me alzarías la voz, no después del castigo que te puse por haberlo hecho y creo que el haber derrotado a Ishida es más que suficiente. -dijo la chica con burla.

-No te creo nada. -dijo Kouji mirándola recelosamente.

-Bien, trabajare sola no es mi culpa que no confíen en mi, aparte no me interesa si se mueren, mi misión es la de recuperar dos objetos que por lo que se solo se encuentran en esta dimensión parcialmente destruida. -dijo la chica sin ponerles atención.

-Como esperas que confiemos en ti, si vistes con una capa cerrada y hablas muy fríamente. -dijo Yamato levantándose ayudado por Sora.

-Esa es mi manera de ser, a decir verdad de principio ni siquiera deseaba venir, lo que me trajo es la curiosidad ¿Qué fue diferente en este mundo para que sea así? -preguntó al aire mientras miraba todo el panorama.

-Mira, ven con nosotros, creo que necesitas descansar, después de todo, fuiste tu quien mato a esos de Light Devil que nosotros veníamos a exterminar. -dijo Hikari.

-Esta bien, pero les advierto me intentan matar y los mato yo primero. -dijo ella enseñando su guadaña a lo que los chicos solo asintieron un poco temerosos ya que tenía sangre.

Después de eso Sora se dedico a seguirlos mirando recelosamente que la Sora de esa dimensión ayudaba sin ningún tipo de problema al Yamato de ahí y que ninguno de los chicos parecía sorprendido, cuando llegaron a la base se dio cuenta que no era la misma en la que ella se había criado y miro que en realidad no estaban en Londres sino en Odaiba.

"Así que la matriz aquí es en Odaiba y no en Londres¿eso será lo diferente?". -se preguntó la chica.

-Sora, digo ¿por que así debes llamarte no? -preguntó Zoe.

-Si, pero llámame Black Phoenix, para evitar confusiones. -le contestó la chica sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué Black Phoenix? -preguntó Rika

-Por que así es como me hago llamar en batalla, es mi identidad oculta. -explicó la chica

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Takeru al ver que no dejaba de mirar a los alrededores.

-Nada, es solo que no es la misma matriz en donde me crié yo, esa fue en Londres. -contestó la chica.

-¿Londres, yo me crié aquí en Odaiba. -contestó Sora sin dejar de curar a Yamato.

-Eso debe ser lo diferente de nuestras vidas. -contestó Black Phoenix.

Después de eso entraron a una sala que parecía ser de juntas en donde se encontraba un señor que a pesar de ser de la misma edad se miraba mucho más acabado que de donde ella provenía.

-¿Sean? -preguntó dudosa, el aludido levantó el rostro y se sorprendió al ver a dos chicas idénticas.

-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó con voz potente y se pudo apreciar que estaba enfadado. -exijo que se me diga que demonios pasa aquí. -ordeno.

-Mira, yo vengo de otra dimensión y no vine a escuchar algún sermón tuyo, sino los soporto en la mía no los soportare en esta. -dijo la chica poniendo ambas palmas de la mano sobre la mesa y después prosiguió. -por cierto ¿tienes alguna cámara de entrenamiento, necesito ocuparla para entrenar a estos debiluchos. -dijo la chica señalando a sus espaldas.

Sean, al parecer se encontraba bastante sorprendido y para sorpresa de sus pupilos el hombre esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Vaya, veo que tienes agallas, eso me agrada pero para utilizar mi cámara de poder necesitaras derrotarme. -declaró el hombre colocándose en posición de ataque.

-No lo creo, si incluso en mi dimensión te derroto en esta te matare en un santiamén. -dijo la chica pero en ese mismo instante el hombre la ataco y ella lo esquivó por poco.

-Vaya, al fin un rival a mi altura. -dijo el hombre.

-Creo que no, yo soy superior. -contestó la chica lo que sorprendió al hombre ya que ella lo ataco de inmediato con el fuego y utilizo un pequeño temblor para hacerlo caer y con una velocidad asombrosa le puso su arma en el cuello. -La pelea terminó. -declaró la chica quitando el arma y separándose del hombre.

-Eres extraña, nunca me había topado con alguien tan peculiar. -dijo el hombre.

-No me gusta que miren las vibraciones psicológicas de mi cuerpo cuando estoy en batalla y esta no es la excepción, la única forma por la cual lo acepte es que necesito que confíes en mí, de otra manera hubiera acabo con eso muy rápido. -dijo la chica.

-Siéntense todos, necesitamos hablar. -declaró el hombre y todos los chicos aun en shock obedecieron menos Black Phoenix.

-Sora, siéntate. -dijo el hombre con amabilidad.

-Llámame Black Phoenix. -dijo la chica a lo que el hombre solo asintió.

-Bueno antes que nada, quisiera que me dijeras todo lo que pasa aquí, por que estas en este lugar fuera de tu propio tiempo, y que sea pronto la comida va a estar dentro de unos minutos y ya saben que no me gusta perdérmelas. -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Claro, a decir verdad su dimensión esta en peligro y me enviaron a salvarla de alguna manera y a recuperar dos objetos, lo único malo es que no me dijeron que eran, así que tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta, como siempre. -dijo la chica.

-Ya veo¿entonces si eres muy fuerte? -preguntó con voz anhelante Sora.

-Claro que si ¿tu no lo eres? -preguntó confundida Black Phoenix.

-No. -respondió avergonzada la chica. -mi mama nunca quiso que yo entrenara más de lo debido, no desde que tuvo ese atentado en su contra en Londres, fue la razón por la cual nos mudamos para Odaiba.

-¿Tu mama? -preguntó confusa la chica.

-Si, a decir verdad aun no esta de acuerdo con esto, aunque cocina para nosotros. -respondió Sora, pero la otra no la escuchaba.

"Mi madre en esta dimensión se encuentra viva, no lo puedo creer, es por eso que mi vida es tan diferente, mi madre viva, me pregunto que otras cosas son diferentes"-pensó la chica y sin dudarlo mucho habló. - ¿Cuál es su vida de todos ustedes realmente? -preguntó ella.

-Yo fui criado por mi tía, la mama de Sora a decir verdad ahora soy un violinista muy talentoso, me uní a Dark Ángel a los 18 años cuando todo esto empezó. -dijo Kouji.

"Lo diferente es cuando se unió a Dark Ángel"

-Yo estuve bajo el cuidado de mis padres hasta que me uní a Dark Ángel a los 18 años, soy chef profesional. -dijo Zoe.

"Ella desde el principio estuvo en Dark"

-Yo fui criado por Sean, al igual que mi hermano, yo me uní a Dark Ángel a los 17 años al mismo tiempo que los demás, soy un escritor. -dijo Takeru.

"Fueron criados por Sean, y también se unió a Dark Ángel sin pasar por Light Devil, lo demás esta igual"

-Yo fui criada por mi madre y después por la madre de Sora me uní a Dark Ángel a los 18 años, soy una modelo. -dijo Rika.

"La crianza por parte de mi madre y los años de diferencia"

-Yo soy gimnasta profesional, me uní a Dark Ángel a los 17 años, y fui criada por mis padres. -dijo Hikari.

"Lo mismo, los años y que no es una educadora"

-Yo, soy un abogado, fui criado por mi tío y a los 18 años me uní a Dark Ángel. -dijo Ryo sin ánimos.

"No se unió a Light Devil y los años en los que se unió son diferentes, aparte creo que no es ninguna estrella"

-Yo después de que asesinaran a mis padres cuando tenía 14 años, Sean nos crió a mi hermano y a mi, me uní a Dark Ángel a los 15 años, soy un pasante de astronauta, pero lo deje momentáneamente para dedicarme a ser un agente, a decir verdad no entiendo para que lo quieres saber. -dijo Yamato mirando a la chica.

-Estoy intentando averiguar que es lo diferente a mi realidad de la suya y por que sus vidas son diferentes a la de mis amigos y yo. -empezó la chica. -A decir verdad, ustedes Ishida, Ryo, Zoe y Takeru trabajaron primero con Caiyimbo como el reconocidísimo equipo White, entraron a su organización más jóvenes a decir verdad entraron tu Zoe y tu Ryo entraron a los 14, Takeru a los 13 e Ishida a los 10 años, después de eso Caiyimbo los traiciono y capturo a Ryo y como también capturo a Rika se unieron a Dark Ángel, bueno a decir verdad primero el equipo White y el equipo Black formamos una alianza pero los hallazgos hicieron que se unieran definitivamente a Dark Ángel, yo soy la líder del antiguo equipo Black, entre a los 10 años a la organización después de que Caiyimbo matara a mi madre para llegar a mi, a los 14 años los demás entraron siendo entrenados por mi misma, nuestra ultima misión como el equipo Black fue la de derrotar el equipo White pero no pudimos ya que ustedes seis. -señalo a los otros chicos. -se enamoraron de sus contrapartes es decir en la normal y cuando descubrieron todo decidieron casarse y ahora tienen un hijo cada uno así como el resto del equipo que ahora es Silver. -dijo la chica.

-Vaya. -contestaron todos.

-No puedo creer que estuviera del lado de Caiyimbo. -dijo Ryo.

-Ni yo que entre tan joven. -dijo Zoe.

-¿Que paso con nosotros me refiero a Sora y a mi? -preguntó Yamato.

-Primero¿Por qué están tan juntos? -preguntó Black Phoenix.

-Por que Yamato y yo estamos casados. -respondió Sora con una sonrisa.

Todos se sorprendieron ya que la chica se había desmayado de la impresión y nadie entendía nada, la verdad para ellos era algo muy normal, aun no lo entendía, minutos después recupero la conciencia y aun estaba algo atolondrada.

-¿Están casados? -preguntó con horror.

-Si, que tiene de malo. -preguntó Yamato abrazando a su mujer.

-Es que en mi realidad tu y yo nos odiamos a muerte. -contestó ella. -a decir verdad nunca había conocido a un tonto, estupido, arrogante, narcisista y ego centrista mayor que tu yo de la otra realidad. -dijo la chica con enojo.

-Vaya se nota que no te cae para nada bien, al contrario de estos dos que derrama miel por todos lados, al principio daban nauseas. -declaró Ryo.

-Creo que tardare en acostumbrarme, pero a decir verdad Ishida, tu eres una importante estrella de Rock, a decir verdad el vocalista de los Teen-age Wolves, eres astronauta y co-presidente de la disquera Light Dark que llevas a la par con mi contraparte normal, tu como White Wolf y yo como Sora Takenouchi, eres inversionista en varias empresas de gran renombre que se especializa en investigaciones de la NASA y de tecnología de primera clase. -dijo Sora.

-Eso quiere decir que soy todo un hombre de negocios. -dijo Yamato.

-Si, y un completo imbecil de primera, lo que tienes de rico lo tienes de tarado. -dijo mordazmente Black Phoenix.

-Oye, no necesito que digas lo que piensas de mi. -dijo Yamato.

-Es que, perdón pero no soporto a los hombres que utilizan a las mujeres como si fueran objetos. -dijo con sinceridad Black Phoenix.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Sora.

-Es que Ishida es un mega playboy. -contestó la chica con enfado.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor es…-empezó a decir Yamato con nerviosismo pero una persona entro a la estancia.

-Ya esta lista la cena. -anunció Yao Niang Takenouchi felizmente.

-Mama, estamos en una junta. -dijo con nerviosismo Sora.

-¿Y quien esta persona que acabo de ver? -preguntó la mujer refiriéndose a la otra pelirroja.

-Mi nombre es Black Phoenix. -se presentó la chica y todos miraron asombrados que la chica vestía todavía con su capa pero en su cara se encontraba una mascara de color negro.

-¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre? -preguntó con escepticismo la mujer.

-No, pero como espía no puedo revelar mi verdadera identidad a personal no autorizado, lo siento. -contestó la chica.

-Vaya que maleducada, al parecer tus padres no te criaron para ser una dama. -dijo con enfado Yao Niang, todos la miraron algo espantados. -no como mi Sora, ella si que es una damisela.

-En eso tiene razón, mi padre fue un maldito perro desgraciado que nos abandono apenas yo estando dentro de mi madre y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía diez años y desde entonces soy agente, creo que el resto es comprensible. -dijo ácidamente la chica dedicándole una mirada intimidante.

-Lo siento, no sabía…-empezó la mujer.

-No quiero la lastima de nadie y mucho menos la suya estoy acostumbrada gracias. -dijo la chica frenando muy en seco las disculpas de la mujer.

-Creo que regresare en otro momento, ustedes tienen mucho que planear. -dijo avergonzada la mujer saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

-Vaya, nunca había visto a mi madre así. -dijo asombrada Sora.

-Tienes razón es tu madre, tal vez es por eso que no me importo como le hable. -dijo Black Phoenix sentándose de nuevo. -creo que es momento de que vayamos a entrenar, no tenemos demasiado tiempo y Caiyimbo no esperara, andando. -dijo mientras salía de la estancia y todos sin excepción la seguían.

Para sorpresa de todos ella supo de inmediato hacia donde dirigirse e incluso en menos tiempo llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -preguntó Sean.

-Cuando me pare para hablar con Yao Niang, pude descargar todo su sistema en mi base de datos, a decir verdad tienen que mejorarlo bastante, es completamente inútil para un ataque sorpresa. -dijo Black Phoenix mientras que les hacia señas de que entraran.

Después de eso ella les puso una serie de ejercicios que fueron supervisados por Sean, la verdad casi nadie pudo seguirle el paso, la primera en caer fue la Sora de ese tiempo y a decir verdad a Black Phoenix cada vez le gustaba menos ese mundo, no concebía que en el dedo anular izquierdo de la chica hubiera un diamante en seña de que estaba casada y menos quien era su pareja.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cinco días habían pasado desde que Black Phoenix llegó a ese mundo y a decir verdad había logrado grandes avances para el tiempo que llevaba y los chicos sobre todo Sora habían mejorado notablemente sobre todo en el dominio de sus poderes, ya no se desconcentraban tan fácilmente y pues a pesar de todo Black Phoenix había logrado ganarse su confianza aunque estaban algo renuentes ya que la chica seguía siendo muy fría y siempre tenía una mirada que la hacía diferente a la otra Sora.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo atacaremos a Caiyimbo? -preguntó impaciente Takeru.

-Aun no están listos, la verdad me gustaría tomar el lugar de Sora. -dijo Black Phoenix.

-No funcionara, se dará cuenta que no soy yo y se pondrá en guardia. -dijo Sora.

-¿Y eso por que lo dices? -preguntó la chica.

-Por que tú tienes el pelo largo y yo corto. -contestó Sora.

-Eso se puede arreglar. -dijo la chica y enseguida tomo de la mano a Sora y la saco de ese lugar.

-¿Qué tendrán en mente? -preguntó Kouji.

-No lo se, la verdad aun no confió en ella al cien por ciento. -dijo Rika.

-¿Y eso por que, nos ha demostrado que es de confianza. -dijo Takeru.

-Es su mirada, tiene algo que no me agrada, solo lo he visto en los hombres de Caiyimbo. -dijo Rika.

-¿A que te refieres querida? -preguntó Ryo.

-Que tiene en la mirada a la muerte. -contestó Zoe.

-¿La muerte? -preguntó Takeru.

-Es decir que ha matado a sangre fría. -contestó Hikari.

-No lo creo, sino ya hubiera ido directo con Caiyimbo y derrotarlo, tiene el poder necesario. -dijo Ryo.

En ese momento entraron dos Soras idénticas, a decir verdad en todo incluso en la ropa, Black Phoenix se había cortado el cabello, la mirada, la expresión todo era idéntico.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó Rika.

-Bueno es que como teníamos que ser iguales. -dijo una.

-Decidimos que una se cortara el cabello. -contestó la otra.

-intenten adivinar. -dijo una.

-Quien es quien. -termino la otra, al final los otros seis de dedicaron a observarlas pero no podían identificar nada que las diferenciara, en eso entraron dos personas y todos al verlos pusieron caras de sorpresa y de incredulidad incluso en las Soras era igual.

-¿Fantástico no? -dijo uno de ellos.

El otro se acerco a las dos chicas y las observo detenidamente, ninguna de las chicas hizo movimiento alguno y después de eso el esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y estrecho una mano de una de ellas.

-Mucho gusto, soy Yamato Ishida de la otra dimensión, a decir verdad de la misma que viene Black Phoenix. -se presentó.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo era la de esta dimensión? -preguntó Sorprendida.

-Por que tu mirada es diferente al igual que tu olor. -contestó el.

-¿Mi olor? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, tu hueles a flores, Takenouchi huele a durazno. -contestó el con una sonrisa arrebatadora que sonrojo a la chica.

-Vaya. -contestó ella tímidamente.

-Bien Ishida, deja a la pobre ahora dime ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -preguntó furiosa.

-Ophanimon me dijo que me necesitaban, ahora veo por que. -dijo mordazmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es lógico, tu estas aquí, es obvio que necesitan ayuda. -dijo el mientras se alejaba de ella.

Ella no le contestó sino que le lanzo un ataque que el esquivo.

-Tan brava como siempre Takenouchi. -se burló el.

-Y tu tan arrastrado como siempre.

-Eso me dolió. -fingió que lo indignaba y se toco el corazón.

Ella de nuevo no le contestó y el se dispuso para la batalla, comenzaron a atacarse sin piedad todos estaban asombrados por la velocidad y la ferocidad de los ataques pero al parecer eso no duraría mucho ya que entró Sean en ese momento y ambos pararon de inmediato el ataque.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada señor, es que Takenouchi y yo estábamos entrenando. -contesto el rubio.

-Tu debes ser de su dimensión ya que en esta nunca la hubieras llamado así. -dijo Sean.

-Así es.

-Bueno ¿y como te llamaremos?

-White Wolf.

-Bien, sigan entrenando. -dijo saliendo de ahí.

-¿Por qué dijo que nunca te llamaría así aquí? -preguntó confundido pero Black Phoenix solo señalo a los otros chicos y ellos le mostraron dos anillos en los dedos anulares y lo mismo que lo anterior el chico también se desmayo.

-Veo que si también se lo mostráramos a los demás de tu dimensión se desmayarían. -observó Hikari.

-Así es. -contestó Black Phoenix.

Momentos después el chico se levantaba y cuando miro a los chicos se alejo de ellos con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-¿Y bien, que tenemos que hacer? -preguntó evitando mirar las manos de los dos jóvenes.

-Debemos encontrar dos cosas pero lo único que concuerda con eso son dos cosas, una la tengo yo es mi gargantilla y la otra es tu collar, a decir verdad no entiendo por que dijeron que no las teníamos. -dijo Black Phoenix.

-¿Qué collar y que gargantilla? -preguntaron Sora y Yamato.

Los chicos les enseñaron lo que traían y los otros dos estaban confundidos.

-Son diferentes, el mío es de color rojo. -dijo Sora enseñándoselo. -y el tuyo es negro.

-El mío es azul y el tuyo es blanco. -dijo Yamato enseñándolo también.

-Entonces eso debe ser, debemos cambiarlos de color y como son mágicos creo que debemos hacer algo. -dijo White Wolf.

-Según lo que averigüe, el símbolo azul es la amistad y el rojo es el amor, la verdad no veo conexión o por lo menos no la suficiente. -dijo Black Phoenix.

-Eso es por que debemos desarrollarlos tonta, la verdad no lo entiendo yo se de amistad pero tu no sabes nada de amor. -dijo mordazmente White Wolf.

Ella solo lo miro con molestia y se marchó dando un portazo enorme.

-Creo que no debiste decirle eso. -dijo Yamato.

-Se nota que eres de otra dimensión, yo soy así y ella me conoce a la perfección, la verdad no se ni por que se ofende. -dijo el adoptando una pose muy sexy a opinión de las chicas, digamos que con ropa normal los primeros botones desabrochados la camisa plateada haciendo resaltar su piel blanca pantalones de vestir negros, los pies sobre la mesa y los brazos atrás de la cabeza.

-Y yo no te entiendo, yo nunca he sido así. -dijo Yamato.

-Eso es por la vida que llevamos, mis padres nunca fueron asesinados, fueron capturados y yo crecí en la libertad extrema de la adolescencia, soy o era un Idol-singer (N/A: como más de uno ha de saber un Idol-singer es una estrella súper importante en Japón pero con la diferencia que es totalmente fresa), ya que aunque soy aun más famoso ya no soy tan liberal como antes pero la verdad siempre he sido así con Takenouchi y ella conmigo. -dijo White Wolf.

-¿Y ella como es allá, es que nunca nos quiso decir como era realmente allá. -dijo Sora.

-Ella no les dijo. -dijo incrédulo White Wolf. -pues es representante de ustedes tres, que por cierto son conocidos mundialmente por ello, aparte es la campeona mundial de tenis, es representante de varios cantantes entre ellos los Teen-age Wolves, tiene la compañía Takenouchi que saco de la quiebra y triplico lo que antes tenían, es una respetada mujer de negocios y también como espía es una de las mejores, hasta me atrevería decir que esta a la par mío. -dijo el sin mirarlos.

-No entiendo por que no nos dio nada. -dijo impresionado Kouji.

-por que no quiso herir mis sentimientos. -dijo Sora.

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntó White Wolf.

-Es que aquí mi madre esta viva y soy toda una damisela, pero en el mundo real soy una completa inútil. -dijo avergonzada la chica.

-No eres ninguna inútil, la vida nos hizo lo que somos. -dijo Black Phoenix entrando y fulminando con la mirada a White Wolf. -no debiste decirles nada, si lo mantuve en secreto fue por algo.

-Perdón, como acabo de llegar. -dijo enfadado White Wolf.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de la situación de ellos?

-Ophanimon me la informo, para que no estuviera desorientado. -dijo White Wolf.

-Ya veo, como siempre. -murmuró la chica. -mañana atacaremos, Ishida tomaras el lugar de tu yo de aquí y yo tomare la de Sora, los demás nos seguirán, enfrentaremos de una vez por todas a Caiyimbo. -declaró ella y después de eso salio de ahí.

-Mañana, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos a dormir. -dijo Ryo.

Todos apoyaron la moción pero cierto rubio no estaba tranquilo ya que noto algo diferente en la mirada de la chica y aparte no podía olvidar las palabras dichas por ella _"No eres ninguna inútil, la vida nos hizo lo que somos"_ ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho?

Sin que nadie se percatara salió de su habitación y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo y de pronto la encontró, ella se encontraba contemplando la luna.

-¿Que haces aquí? -le preguntó el, intentando aparentar que no la estaba buscando.

-Simplemente pensando¿no deberías estar con tu esposa? -le preguntó.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Tu olor es diferente, hueles como un bosque e Ishida huele a menta y hierbabuena. -dijo la chica.

-la verdad no entiendo, dicen odiarse pero parecen conocerse aun mejor que Sora y Yo. -dijo el mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Eso es por que somos compañeros aunque nos odiemos y eso nos obligo a conocernos, somos del mismo bando pero eso no quiere decir que nos llevemos bien. -dijo la chica.

-Ya veo, otra cosa ¿Por qué dijiste que la vida nos hizo lo que somos?

-Por que así es, mira para serte sincera yo soy una asesina a sangre fría y de alguna manera aunque Sora me envidie a mi, yo la envidio a ella ya que tiene amigos que siempre la protegerán. -dijo ella.

-Tú también los tienes.

-No, ellos piensan que yo no necesito protección por que yo misma se los hice creer, pero nunca eh podido disfrutar de algo como ella lo hace, siempre en mi mente esta la idea de proteger a los demás incluso por encima de mi bienestar. -dijo la chica.

-Entonces díselos.

Ellos platicaban sin saber que otra persona se encontraba escuchándolos.

"Como me gustaría poder ser yo el que platicara así contigo, solo una vez pudimos hacerlo y fue cuando éramos unos lobos, solo por que no sabía que eras tu pero ahora eh confirmado mis sospechas, la verdad yo también envidio a mi yo de esta dimensión por que el si pudo hacer sus deseos realidad y yo no"

-La verdad me gusto platicar contigo, pero. -dijo la chica "no es lo mismo que cuando platicaba con el".

-¿Pero que?

-Lo mejor es que vuelvas con tu esposa, por algo yo soy de otra dimensión. -dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo, buena suerte en la batalla de mañana.

-No la necesito. -dijo con orgullo.

-No cambiaras. -dijo el con una sonrisa retirándose de ahí.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban preparándose para la batalla a decir verdad White Wolf y Black Phoenix ya se encontraban en la mira, se habían encontrado en la mañana y decidieron hacerlo sin involucrar a los otros y como no se habían dado cuenta de nada los otros estaban tranquilos.

-Creo que esto es una verdadera estupidez. -declaró White Wolf.

-Siempre lo hacemos no se por que te quejas. -dijo Black Phoenix.

-Olvídalo.

Se acercaron otro poco pero una explosión los hizo ir para atrás de nuevo y por el impacto tanto el collar como la gargantilla se separaron de su verdadero dueño y cuando vieron el dije pensaron que era el suyo y los sostuvieron en sus manos sin saber que era el equivocado.

A decir verdad ellos no debían sacar el poder de su propio dije sino del otro.

Ambos sin desearlo estaban pensando en el otro y en la platica de la noche anterior aunque no la tuvieron entre ellos algo había cambiado, ella pensaba en sus amigos y que en verdad los tenían, eran ella y su maldito orgullo que no dejaba que se acercaran, mientras que el solo pensaba en la mujer que le había robado algo muy importante para el.

Cuando se acercaron a Caiyimbo, Sora pudo ver la máquina que era el arma y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Yamato acorralo al hombre y cuando los dos llegaron al mismo lugar se miraron de reojo y esbozaron una sonrisa similar de complicidad y utilizando sus poderes destruyeron a Caiyimbo y cuando salieron del edificio lo derrumbaron por petición de la chica, a decir verdad el no entendió muy bien eso ya que no había visto la máquina pero aun así la ayudo y sus dijes comenzaron a brilla y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que era el contrarío por lo que se lo regresaron a su respectivo dueño aventándoselo uno al otro y cuando los dijes estuvieron con su dueño es decir cuando tocaron las manos de quien pertenecían se abrieron unos portales y los absorbió a ambos.

Cuando regresaron ambos se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en donde empezaron incluso a la misma hora y de pronto les entró mucho cansancio y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, sin saber que tres Ángeles se encontraban sonriendo mientras los miraban y dos de ellos presentaban ciertas raspaduras en sus armaduras.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

La chica al día siguiente se despertó y se encontraba de buen humor, después de todo ese día regresaría a Japón y Biyomon sobre todo estaba muy feliz ya que miraría a Gabumon de nuevo aunque evitaba que se le notara la felicidad.

-Bueno, llego la hora de irnos. -dijo Sora subiendo al Jet.

-Recuerda, los padres son los que tienen que sacar a los niños sino no los reconocerán. -dijo Sean.

-Lo se, no soy tonta, ahora debo irme, tengo algo de trabajo pendiente. -dijo Sora con impaciencia.

-Tu nunca cambiaras. -río Sean. -Ten quiero que tengas esto, servirá para que nos comuniquemos por si hay algún problema. -le aventó un pequeño dispositivo que se colocaba en la oreja.

-Bien, entonces hasta que nos volvamos a ver. -se despidió Sora.

El vuelo duro solo una hora, en ese tiempo ella no pensó en nada fue como si su mente se hubiera ido a otra parte ya que después de todo ella estaba muy conciente de que los Teen-age Wolves tendrían su descanso en esas semanas en lo que se presentaban en Japón es decir Odaiba y conseguían el concierto en Londres aunque eso ya estaba arreglado para que fueran.

-Sora¿Cuándo llegamos? -preguntó por enésima vez Biyomon.

-Cinco minutos, a decir verdad los chicos ya están ahí, se pondrán muy contentos pro lo que les llevó. -dijo Sora mientras miraba las cápsulas.

Cuando bajo, todos los chicos estaban impacientes y noto que Ryo tenía bien sujeta a Rika ya que estas se encontraba con ojos asesinos y no dudo al saber quienes eran los culpable.

-Bueno chicos tomen a su bebe, ya saben como es esto. -dijo ella.

Ellos no necesitaron oírlo dos veces, es más apenas ni terminaba de decir eso cuando los chicos ya tenían a los bebes con ellos.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión todos iban platicando alegremente, era como si ignoraban que una guerra se cerniera sobre ellos, la verdad estaba un poco asombrada por la naturalidad con estaban las cosas ahí, en la matriz todos estaba vueltos locos buscando la ubicación de Caiyimbo.

-Entonces ¿Qué paso en este tiempo? -preguntó Sora.

-Que yo estoy embarazada de nuevo. -dijo Hikari.

-Bueno eso no será problema. -respondió Sora.

-Y que ya encontramos la profecía y la estamos traduciendo pero esta costando trabajo y aparte no es toda completa. -dijo Izzi.

-¿Qué es lo que llevan? -preguntó Yamato.

-Solo esto. -dijo Izzi mientras le pasaba la hoja.

"_**Los ocho elegidos para el arma serán, **_

_**Cuatro de ellos destrucción causaran**_

_**Y cuatro la paz atraerán,**_

-¿Solo eso? -preguntó asombrado Yamato.

-Si, la máquina desconoce el lenguaje y no es muy fácil que digamos. -dijo Ken.

-Entonces apresúrense, el tiempo se acaba. -dijo Sora.

Todos los integrantes solo asintieron por lo dicho por ella.

A decir verdad ese día era 1 de Septiembre y empezaba el descanso de los chicos para retomarlo la última semana de Septiembre y terminarla en la última de Octubre si es que todo salía bien y conseguían el apoyo de la otra disquera

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Muchas semanas por no decir meses habían pasado desde que habían tenido esa terrible discusión y habían partido a la otra dimensión y la verdad Yamato se encontraba desesperado, en esos días solo la había visto contadas veces y lo malo es que ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente ni siquiera había mencionado el viaje que hicieron juntos como si no hubiera sucedido, y lo peor de todo es que nadie se había dado cuenta ya que enfrente de los demás lo trataba como siempre lo solía tratar pero en cuanto quedaban solos dizque para arreglar algunos ataques ella inmediatamente se iba dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

**POV´S YAMATO**

La verdad cada vez la entiendo menos, ella antes era mi para mi como un sustento una amiga incondicional y ahora me he dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ella y aun lo siento, pero desde aquella estupida discusión ya no me hace caso y lo pero es que creo que la deseo aun más, por lo que me ha dicho Hikari y Zoe ella ha salido con varios hombres y ellas alegres platicando eso enfrente de mi, de mi, mientras que yo solo tomo un vaso de café fingiendo que no las escucho mientras que la rabia me consume por dentro.

-"Como quisiera gritar a los vientos lo que siento por ella, pero se que no puedo puesto que nuestras vidas peligrarían aun más de lo que están en este momento, aparte ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo estar frente a ella y decírselo, fácil por que se que ella no es como las otras, ella es diferente yo mismo ya soy diferente a como era antes, antes de conocerla"

En este momento me encamino a la sala en donde se encuentran los muchachos y allí esta ella alegre como siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios pero que sus ojos nunca comparten, nunca lo han hecho ya que lo primero que me fije de ella fueron esos ojos de color rojizo que eran muy atrayentes y a pesar de que ella casi siempre sonreía y reía sus ojos nunca lo hacían.

-Hola Yama, que bueno que llegaste, en este momento estábamos arreglando una de las próximas misiones de recuperación finales, vamos a encontrar el resto del pergamino en donde dice lo de los elegidos. -me dijo Izzi.

-Claro, eso es bueno, solo que yo no podré asistir tengo un concierto mañana en la noche. -le dije recordando.

-Por eso no habrá problema se hará en cinco días y ya arreglamos todo. -me contestó mi amigo.

Yo solo hice una cara de conformismo, la verdad no quería estar cercas de ella, saber que me odiaba peor que antes, ya que eso me mataba lentamente.

"Vaya que rápido se fue el día estoy en el concierto y me esta yendo de maravilla hubo lleno total, un montón de chicas eufóricas gritan mi nombre y el de mis compañeros mas sin embargo la única que deseo que este aquí no lo esta y no esta apoyándome como antes lo hacía aunque no pudiera venir a verme cosa que solo sucedió unas dos veces pero me recompenso muy bien", sonreí ante el recuerdo que aquellos días ya pasados.

Cantamos como nunca, yo sabía que vendrían representantes de una compañía de Europa es más de Londres y ese sería nuestro pase a ser un grupo mundialmente famoso, la mejor canción era la mas nueva que llamábamos Fiesta pagana sonreí mientras la cantaba por que recordé que ella fue quien me había ayudado a escribirla.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¿Qué te pasa rubiales, estas muy callado el día de hoy. -me dijo Sora mientras se sentaba a mi lado note que estaba vestida con una falda con vuelos como los antiguos gitanos._

_-Es que tengo que crear una nueva canción y no me sale nada, no estoy inspirado. -le conteste bastante frustrado._

_-Oye. -me dijo con voz misteriosa y juguetona._

_-¿Qué? -le pregunte sin ponerle mucha atención._

_-¿y no has intentado hacer una en donde te burles un poco de la iglesia y la religión? -me pregunto traviesamente._

_-Claro que no, bien sabes que aunque los tiempos hayan cambiado la iglesia sigue teniendo una gran reputación. -le dije alarmado._

_-Pero yo dije que te burlaras solo un poco no de insultarla aparte podrías tener un ritmo pegajoso algo como esto. -entonces escribió la primera estrofa._

_**Cuando despiertes un día  
y sientas que no puedes más,  
que en el nombre del de arriba  
tu vida van a manejar. **_

_La leí y me gusto como comenzaba y después le escribí lo siguiente aunque claro que tarde un tiempo pero ya tenía la idea y que ella cambio un poco y así quedo hecha la segunda, tercera y cuarta estrofa._

_-Mira por cada estrofa que hagas te recompensare. -me dijo en forma seductora al oído._

_Yo me encendí al escucharla decir eso y estaba más que dispuesto a conseguir ese tipo de recompensa._

__

Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel  
por ser comunero y justicia querer,  
si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás.

_**Cuando vayan a pedirte  
los diezmos a fin de mes,  
y la Santa Inquisición  
te "invite" a confesar.**_

_**Por eso amigo tú alza la voz,  
di que nunca pediste opinión  
y si es verdad que existe un Dios  
que trabaje de sol a sol  
**_

_-Pero que tipo de recompensa, a ver si me animo o no. -le dije mirándola._

_-Este tipo de recompensa. -me dijo antes de besarme muy lentamente la boca y como con una tortuosa velocidad iba adentrando su lengua en mi boca mientras sus manos recorrían mi cabello despeinándolo y también a la vez se sentaba sobre mi regazo y cuando yo iba a comenzar a acariciarla ella se separo de mi. -Ese tipo de recompensa. -me volvió a repetir con una mirada muy insinuante mientras se paraba e iba por una bebida._

_Yo recuerdo solo haberle sonreído por la entrada de recompensa que me dio y así fue como pensando en la iglesia hice las otras estrofas aunque claro me llevo mi tiempo pero el solo recordar eso, hacia que me llegara la inspiración._

_**  
Ponte en pie  
alza el puño y ven  
a la fiesta pagana  
en la hoguera hay de beber. **_

De la misma condición  
no es el pueblo ni un señor,  
ellos tienen el clero  
y nosotros nuestro sudor.

_Ella solo sonreía por cada estrofa que yo le mostraba y le cambiaba una que otra letra y después me daba mi dulce recompensa y si escribía dos la recompensa para mi era mucho mayor y eso me agradaba, ella si que sabía como devolverme la inspiración._

_**  
Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
y ves muy gordo al abad,  
si su virgen viste de oro,  
desnúdala. **_

Cómo van a silenciar  
al jilguero o al canario  
si no hay cárcel ni tumba  
para el canto libertario.

_Después de esas dos estrofas le dije. -Mira aquí escribí de su virgen y pues yo la estoy viendo así que…-fue cuando le quite una de sus prendas, la blusa que llevaba para ser mas exactos y ella solo sonrió traviesamente mientras se alejaba de mi para mi tortura y se ponía a bailar y mientras la miraba las ultimas letras de la canción se me ocurrían y saco ella una flauta de entre sus ropas y comenzó a entonarla yo solo la escuchaba sin ponerle mucha atención solo que ese ritmo me gustaba._

_**(Coro X3)  
**_

_**Ponte en pie  
alza el puño y ven  
a la fiesta pagana  
en la hoguera hay de beber. **_

De la misma condición  
no es el pueblo ni un señor,  
ellos tienen el clero  
y nosotros nuestro sudor.

_Después de terminarla, solo faltaba ponerle un ritmo y no se me ocurría nada por lo que me puse a observarla y vi la extraña danza que hacia y sus vestiduras así como vi que estaba invitando a nuestros digimons a bailar con ella mientras entonaba su flauta, Biyomon encantada pero Gabumon estaba un poco renuente sobre todo al ver el estado tan despeinado de mi chica y al ver el mío se puso de color escarlata pero mi chica no se aminalo y lo invito y entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió el ritmo que era el mismo que entonaba mi pelirroja por lo que tome mi bajo y comencé los acordes y ella solo volvió a verme con una gran sonrisa y se dispuso a continuar su baile al ritmo de mi canción y yo la miraba extasiado mientras la observaba y la cantaba._

_Fue así como surgió esa canción a mis compañeros les fascino sobre todo el ritmo tan extraño que tenía y cuando la sacamos fue un éxito de inmediato y a pesar de todo no fuimos criticados por la iglesia cosa que me pareció algo extraña._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Estábamos a punto de terminar el concierto cuando de pronto la vi.

Se encontraba en el palco de a lado en donde se suponía que estaría los representantes de aquella compañía que nos apoyaría en ese posible concierto final de la gira que sería en Londres y se encontraba sentada junto a el muy juntos a decir verdad y lo peor es que no se podría ignorar que ese muchacho era joven y apuesto por lo que cuando termino la canción decidí jugar mi última carta, mi grupo no era de los que cantaban baladas ya que no me gustaba mucho cantar cosas de amor me parecía algo cursi ya que antes no creía en el, pero ahora.

-Bueno, creo es momento de solo una canción más y pues como es la última de la noche quiero que sea especial esta es una composición enteramente mía, es para una chica que me ha cautivado inclusive desde el día en que la vi y conocí y aun en este día lo sigue haciendo, mis compañeros de grupo solo han escuchado la música de esta canción se llama **_Vuelve_** pero no diré el nombre de ella pero si como yo la llamo va para ti mi amor, mi cariño, mi hermosa, mi todo… **_"mi pequeña salvaje"_**. –dije después de una pausa y al momento comenzó a escucharse una melodía muy dulce y melancólica por lo que comencé a entonar la letra.

**_Algo me dice que ya no volverás…  
Estoy seguro que esta vez  
No habrá marcha atrás… _**

Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no…  
Sabes bien que no es cierto  
Estoy muriendo por dentro…

Y ahora es que me doy cuenta  
Que sin ti no soy nada…  
He perdido las fuerzas  
He perdido las ganas…

Eso era verdad, después de todo fue mi culpa que peleáramos de esa manera y al momento no me di cuenta de lo que perdía fue hasta después de que ella me hecho y me puse a pensar en todo.

Ahora la había perdido, lo único que me quedaba era el recuerdo de esos momento juntos y felices para ambos, ya que a pesar de todo esa época fue la mejor para mi, ella fue la primera que atravesó esa dura coraza que yo mismo había hecho durante años.

****

He intentado encontrarte  
En otras personas…  
No es igual  
No es lo mismo  
Nos separa un abismo

Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va…  
Oh, Vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tu no estas…  
Oh, Vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar…

Eso era cierto también después de que peleáramos intente olvidarla, primero con otras mujeres pero siempre que escogía a una se parecía algo en el físico a ella y no podía olvidarla o cuando estaba con una muchacha no podía dejar de pensar en ella y para besar a otras solo podía si pensaba que era ella.

Pensé en todo lo que pase a su lado, las risas, las conversaciones, las caricias, los susurros, las miradas, simplemente los momentos que pase a su lado, cocinar, lavar, limpiar absolutamente todo lo recordaba torturándome más la existencia.

**_  
Sobra tanto espacio  
Si no estas  
No paso un minuto sin pensar  
Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va… _**

Algo me dice  
Ya no sirve de nada…  
Tantas noches en vela  
Aferrado a mi almohada…

Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento…  
Ahora es que te comprendo  
Ahora es cuando te pierdo…

Mientras cantaba note que ella ya no estaba en el palco en ese momento solo estaba el joven que la acompañaba, el cual parecía muy interesado en la letra y yo simplemente seguí cantando con mi pensamiento en ella como si fuera mi ultimo aliento y como si ella aun estuviera ahí.

****

Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va…  
Oh, Vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tu no estas…  
Oh, Vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar…

Sobra tanto espacio  
Si no estas  
No paso un minuto sin pensar  
Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va…

Y a pesar que fui yo  
A decirte que no  
Sin embargo aquí sigo insistiéndote

Así era estaba totalmente arrepentido y no quería perderla, después del concierto haría lo posible por recuperarla incluso de entregarme a Light Devil solo con que no la dañaran a ella, por que la vida tenía que ser tan cruel, por que precisamente la única mujer que me había llevado la contraria siempre, era de la que estaba locamente enamorado, de su forma de ser ya que para mi era toda una pequeña salvaje, de sus ojos que parecían dos rubíes, de sus labios que eran tan dulces como la ambrosía de los dioses y tan adictivo también.

**_  
Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va…  
Oh, Vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tu no estas…  
Oh, Vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar… _**

Vuelve,  
Que sin ti la vida se me va…  
Oh, Vuelve  
Que me falta el aire si tu no estas…  
Oh, Vuelve  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar…

Termine de cantar y escuchamos la ovación de las muchachas y pude escuchar gracias a mi oído fino que como unas maldecían a la que supuestamente me estaba haciendo sufrir y yo sabiendo que la hice sufrir a ella.

Nos dirigimos a los camerinos y mis compañeros me miraban algo sorprendidos y un poco dudosos, yo adivine sus intenciones pero no quería que Ryo se enterara de quien era la que me tenía en ese estado tan fatal.

-Bueno, al parecer no nos fue tan mal. -dijo Mibu.

-Es cierto, y con la última canción las chicas se pusieron aun más eufóricas. -confirmo Akira.

-Es cierto ¿Yamato de donde se te ocurrió la idea de esa canción? -me pregunto directamente Ryo.

-Es cierto, por que no creo que tú tengas mal de amores viejo, eres todo un Casanovas, por lo que siempre es al revés. -me dijo Akira.

-Pues es la verdad, se me ocurrió esa canción hace poco después de que me pasara eso. -dije sin muchos ánimos siguiendo avanzando.

Los chicos se quedaron sin habla por que no creían que yo Yamato-playboy-Ishida pudiera tener problemas sentimentales.

-Vaya, pues la chica en cuestión debe ser una lindura para que te traiga así. -dijo Akira.

Yo concordé al cien por ciento con eso claro siempre y cuando no se le ocurriera acercársele a mi chica.

Claro que no pude contestar nada ya que de la nada apareció el chico que vi con Sora y en ese mismo momento quise golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-Bravo, excelente, simplemente fenomenal, ya veo que lo que decía mis compañeros era verdad, ustedes son increíbles, en Londres despegaran enseguida. -dijo ese chico y yo no comprendí nada.

-¿Disculpe pero usted quien es?

-Soy Giles, me encantaron sus canciones, sobre todo la última, estuvo llena de un sentimiento increíble perfecta para mi novia que le encanta las canciones de amores no correspondidos. -dijo Giles.

Al instante sentí mi sangre hervir del coraje y apreté los puños en un intento de calmarme suponiendo que a la chica que se refería era Sora y pues yo no estaba dispuesto a dejársela tan fácil.

-Bueno, la verdad incluso a mis superiores les encanto sobre todo a la jefa y ella si que es difícil de complacer ya que es algo fría pero tiene muy buen oído, pude notar que le encanto el concierto estaba con un brillo especial en los ojos sobre todo en la de Fiesta pagana y en la última canción pues pude notar que estaba conmovida a pesar de la distancia que había entre nosotros. -nos confió Giles, la verdad lo único que me interesaba de el era saber que clase de relación llevaba con **Mi **Sora.

E iba a preguntárselo en ese momento pero un gran estruendo nos sacudió y el techo de la habitación en donde nos encontrábamos se desmorono, dejando caer a una persona y nosotros salimos ilesos.

Me quede de piedra al ver quien era esa persona, era Black Phoenix y se levantaba y mire hacia el cielo y pude notar a otra figura que estaba suspendida en el aire.

-¿Qué te pasa Black Phoenix, ya no quieres jugar? -pregunto esa mujer con sorna.

-EL juego apenas comienza. -contesto mi chica y me enorgullecí de ella y como nunca se daba por vencida.

Después dio un gran salto y debido al impulso pudo permanecer en el aire y atacar a su oponente con una rapidez envidiable.

Después regreso a tierra y note que todos mis compañeros a excepción de Ryo estaban asustados e impresionados.

-Deben irse, es muy peligroso para personas como ustedes. -nos dijo ella después se comunico con otra persona. -Black Cat¿ya están listos, ya la entretuve demasiado acabare con ella, les dije que tenían tres minutos y ya pasaron, no tengo ánimos para pelear ahora y no voy ha hacerlo nada mas por que ustedes quieren jugar ya se divirtieron bastante acaben con ellos, ya tenemos la información necesaria.

-Entendido en dos minutos estamos listos. -dijo Black Cat.

-Bien, es que debemos irnos de aquí no tardan en llegar los otros. -dijo ella y no se dio cuenta de que la mujer contra la que peleaba se encontraba detrás de ella hasta que la mando al piso.

-Demonios. -dijo Black Phoenix al momento que intentaba levantarse.

Pero la mujer no se quedo inmóvil sino que derrumbo parte del techo que quedaba y era el que se encontraba arriba de

Ella por lo que me quede totalmente aterrorizado de que algo pudiera pasarle por lo que corrí hasta ella y la levante en vilo y la quite del lugar justo antes de que se derrumbara por completo el techo.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunté bajándola.

Pero ella no me respondió sino que me empujo y tanto ella como yo rodamos por el piso y justo en el lugar en el que estábamos cayó un pedazo de concreto ella cayó sobre mi quedando nuestros rostros a poca distancia pero no pude ver su rostro ya que este se encontraba cubierto por la mascara.

-No debiste meterte, se cuidarme sola el hecho de que a veces no actué rápido es por que tengo un plan joven. -me dijo ella y enseguida se levantaba y comenzaba a atacar ferozmente a su oponente hasta derrotarla y matarla y esta al momento en que cayó se hizo polvo por lo que deduje que era una arpía.

-Bien, al momento en que yo me vaya de aquí deben irse también, pronto llegaran los de justicia y no querrán verse involucrados. -dijo ella a todos los presentes.

-Guau, que mujer. -dijo Akira.

Los demás solo nos le quedamos viendo por su comentario tan fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué, es cierto es una mujer muy guapa y aparte se nota con personalidad todo un paquete.

Yo solo moví la cabeza negativamente y todos nos fuimos del lugar antes de que llegaran personas por lo que no supimos más.

_**END POV'S YAMATO**_

Después de esa noche, para ser más exactos al día siguiente, un chico rubio se encontraba camino al gimnasio que poseía la mansión, no había visto a Sora después de que la viera enfrentarse a esa extraña chica y la verdad quería aclarar todo con ella.

Pero claro que no llego a hablar con ella ya que se encontró con Ryo.

-Yamato, prepara tu maleta nos vamos de gira por Londres por cinco semanas. -dijo emocionado Ryo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó incrédulo Yamato.

-Si, lo conseguimos, al parecer fue sobre todo por tu última canción. -dijo Ryo.

-No la volveré a cantar, fue de una sola vez Ryo.

-Lo se y no nos han pedido que la cantes, pero fue gracias a ella ya que se dieron cuenta de que si tienes sentimientos "rey del hielo".

-Entonces te veo en media hora.

-Bien.

Yamato subió ha hacer sus maletas y a pesar de que paso por el cuarto de Sora toco pero nadie le respondió por lo que se despidió de los demás menos de ella y estaba algo triste pero no dejo que nadie lo notara, en la gira noto que tuvieron gran éxito puesto que los Londinenses eran muy amables y les encantaba su música.

Rápidamente pasaron esas cinco semanas ya que fueron con un grupo conocido como su grupo de apertura y ellos tomaron las presentaciones de Londres como parte de su gira ya que en realidad solo les hacia falta esa parte de Europa y aunque eran conocidos en Oceanía, América, África y Asía habían empezado su gira y pues finalizando en Londres muy felizmente.

Regresaron muy cansados de estar en el camión tanto tiempo pero aun así Yamato no holgazaneo como supuestamente estaba haciendo Ryo pero claro que el castaño estaba más ocupado en otras cosas con cierta pelirroja, pero la verdad el necesitaba entrenar para olvidarse de ciertas cosas.

Se encontraba precisamente en las pesas cuando llego la pelirroja mayor pero ella no lo noto de inmediato sino que se puso a hacer su estiramiento.

-Takenouchi. -la llamo Yamato.

Ella lo miro con odio y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-Espera tenemos que hablar. -dijo al momento que agarraba su brazo.

-Según yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. -dijo Sora al momento que se zafaba del agarre.

-Claro que debimos haber hablado después del concierto pero me fui de gira que por cierto tú nos mandaste ya nos enteramos que tu eres la que maneja la disquera allá y nos, mejor dicho me habías dicho que nunca antes había trabajado con la música, aparte quiero que me digas que es de ti ese Giles. -dijo Yamato mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

-Empecé con aquella disquera después de empezar con esta otra y sobre lo de Giles ¿Y a ti que¿Acaso celoso? -preguntó cínicamente Sora pero aun sin desearlo retrocedió al ver la cercanía del rubio.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron mirándose perdiéndose momentáneamente en la mirada del otro, Sora sin ser conciente de ello iba retrocediendo cada vez más mientras que el rubio iba avanzando aun más hacía ella, la chica reacciono cuando topo con la pared y fue cuando la conexión se deshizo y ella le envió una mirada llena de altivez y fue cuando el le contestó.

-Por supuesto que si. -respondió el al momento en que colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de la chica y se acercaba a ella aun más, la respuesta que el le dio dejo a Sora muda de la impresión y al parecer en shock lo que el rubio aprovecho para besarla y deleitarse de nuevo con esos labios sabor a durazno que tanto lo embriagaban y había extrañado.

Sora no sabía que hacer, por una parte quería besarlo con todas sus fuerzas y por otro lado lo que el le había dicho era imperdonable, acordándose de eso lo separo de ella.

-Aléjate de mí. -dijo con ojos cargados de furia y se marcho de ese lugar dejando a Yamato parado sin poder creer lo que el había hecho.

Sora corrió hasta su auto y cerro de inmediato la puerta con cerrojo y puso en marcha el motor, encendió la radio para tranquilizarse y comenzó a escuchar la música mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado desde hacia cinco semanas mientras se dirigía a su otro apartamento.

-"¿Por que simplemente no puedo olvidar y perdonar, el me ha demostrado que esta arrepentido, me compuso esa canción. -Sora sonrió inconscientemente al recordarla. -solo alguien como el pudo haberla compuesto, aparte incluso acepto que tenía celos de Giles, e incluso se expuso para ayudarme antes de que se cayera ese pedazo de techo aunque yo hubiera dicho otra cosa¿Por qué no puedo perdonarlo, se que el no es igual a Ian, aunque lo parecieran si lo pienso son totalmente diferentes es más ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo con verlos me doy cuenta de cómo son¿por que a pesar de lo mucho que lo desee no pude corresponder a ese beso?. -pensó la chica mientras inconscientemente se tocaba los labios y sentía que estos ardían y aun podía sentir la sensación que le producían los besos del rubio siempre y que nadie nunca había llegado a igualar"

En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar una canción y ella se entristeció al escuchar la letra de esa canción sin saber que otra persona también la estaba escuchando en un apartamento.

_**Voy de prisa,  
siempre en contra del reloj,  
todo lo que viví nunca fue para mí  
y aunque duele aceptarlo es así.**_

Ella al principio se sorprendió al escuchar esa canción por lo que sabía era muy vieja, a ella le encantaban las canciones de hacia siglos por que eran más profundas que las de ahora, esa cantante según recordaba se llamaba Alejandra Guzmán y fue una cantante muy famosa en América por el 2000 para ser más exactos.

_**Tonterías nos separan a los dos  
una historia sin fin  
se vuelve a repetir  
y es que se que soy parte de ti**_

_**Porque después  
de tu amor  
ya no hay nada  
y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada**_

Ambos estaban de acuerdo con la letra de la canción, era algo increíble que por una sola cosa se acabara todo lo que tenían ¿que no siempre habían dicho que lo que tenían era diferente, claro que lo habían dicho cuando lo que tenían solo era sexo, parecía fácil pero ahora cada uno estaba enamorado del otro y pensaba que no era correspondido y eso era lo que los hacia dudar un poco sobre todo a Sora la cual no quería salir lastimada de nuevo.

_**Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas  
porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar  
eres para mí desde que te vi no te dejo de pensar  
y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte a amar.**_

_**Volvería a apostar por este amor  
a perder la razón  
eres tu la ilusión  
que atrapa mi corazón.**_

Era cierto ambos apostarían por la relación que llevaban y Sora estaba de acuerdo en que ella había esperado ansiosamente poder estar de nuevo con el aunque no lo demostrara y es que para ella al igual que para el era difícil mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ambos podían actuar y mostrar sentimientos que en realidad no existían pero ¿como hacerlo cuando eran reales?

_**Porque después  
de tu amor  
ya no hay nada  
y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada**_

_**Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas  
porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar  
eres para mí desde que te vi no te dejo de pensar  
y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte a amar.**_

**_Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas  
porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar  
eres para mí desde que te vi no te dejo de pensar  
y es que tengo tanto miedo,  
tengo tanto, tanto miedo de volverte a amar._**

La canción termino y Sora condujo unos minutos más y llegó al departamento en donde había vivido los primeros días en los que había llegado a Japón y pues ella no lo había querido vender y se iba a el cuando quería estar sola o con el.

Por lo que entró en silencio ya que no sabía si se encontraban dormidos sus digimon y no quería despertarlos y fue cuando noto que alguien más ya estaba ahí y cuando estaba a punto de irse escucho que el estaba con una guitarra muy vieja de esas de cuerda según supuso por el sonido y el comenzó a entonar una canción.

_**Quisiera arrancarte de mis sueños**_

_**Pero no lo puedo conseguir**_

_**A pesar de que no soy tu dueño**_

_**Me desespero y pienso en ti.**_

**_CORO:_**

_**Nina que tienen tus ojos**_

_**Que tiene tu boca y **_

_**Esos cabellos**_

_**Nina que tiene tu cuerpo**_

_**Que tienen tus besos**_

_**Quisiera saberlo**_

Ella al mirar y escuchar lo que el cantaba se le cristalizaron sus ojos por el dolor que sabía que ella le estaba causando a el y tenía ganas de interrumpirlo pero se contuvo al notar como el cantaba y supuso quienes estarían con el y durmiendo felices, les encantaba que el, el gran cantautor Yamato Ishida les cantara, parecían unos niños caprichosos por como estaban actuando últimamente.

_**A pesar de tantas cosas tristes**_

_**Yo jamás te voy a olvidar**_

_**Es que para mí nunca te fuiste**_

_**Y eso es lo que hace que te ame más**_

**_CORO:_**

_**Nina que tienen tus ojos**_

_**Que tiene tu boca y **_

_**Esos cabellos**_

_**Nina que tiene tu cuerpo**_

_**Que tienen tus besos**_

_**Quisiera saberlo**_

Ella sonrió al escucharlo, se preguntaba de donde había sacado esa canción y tenía la sensación de haberla escuchado antes pero ella no sabía en donde mientras que el ajeno a que ella lo estaba escuchando estaba cantando con los ojos cerrados mientras que ponía el corazón en esa canción le agrado cuando vio la letra a pesar de que el no la había hecho, Sora lo había contagiado por las canciones antiguas y coincidía con ella que las de antes eran las mejores por lo que cantaban.

_**Si algún día vuelves a mi lado**_

_**Con todo mi amor te cuidare**_

_**Es que yo jamás había amado**_

_**Como te amo y te amare**_

**_CORO:_**

_**Nina que tienen tus ojos**_

_**Que tiene tu boca y **_

_**Esos cabellos**_

_**Nina que tiene tu cuerpo**_

_**Que tienen tus besos**_

_**Quisiera saberlo**_

Cuando el termino de cantar acaricio la cabeza de los dos dormilones y salió de la habitación en donde estaba y se dirigió a la habitación que tantas veces había compartido con ella y se asombro al verla en la cama sentada y con una hoja en la mano y se preocupo al ver como ella tenía los ojos algo rojos.

-¿Sora? -preguntó dudoso.

Ella solo le sonrió tristemente y se levanto lentamente y se acerco a el, el no sabía lo que pasaría ya que ella no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro y se paro frente a el y alzo su rostro y con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de el.

Yamato estaba sorprendido por el acto hecho por ella y solo cerró los ojos pensando que ella en cualquier momento le iba a soltar una bofetada y no tenía las fuerzas de apartarse pero lo que sintió lo desconcertó ella se había colocado de puntillas y comenzó a besarlo ya que rodeo con sus manos su cuello.

El sin poder creérselo aun, la rodeo con sus manos y la aprisiono para saber que eso no era una alucinación y le correspondió al beso, este a diferencia de los otros no era apasionado ni mucho menos lujurioso era diferente ya que ambos parecían una pareja de adolescentes dándose su primer beso, era como si no supieran nada de nada, ambos eran tímidos ya que se habían dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre ellos algo era "diferente".

Después de todo solo era contacto de labios como si los dos hubieran olvidado como besar y también como si fuera algo prohibido lo que estaban haciendo y de alguna manera así lo era después de todo entre ellos como líderes estaba prohibido experimentar ese tipo de sentimiento entre ellos.

Cuando el beso termino Sora se recargo en su pecho y el apoyo su cabeza en la de ella mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y ella ponía sus manos en el pecho de el suavemente ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, tenían miedo de que todo fuera un sueño.

-Bonita canción. -dijo suavemente Sora.

-Lo se, es de un cantante llamado Leo Dan, de hace muchos siglos, la escuche por accidente y me di cuenta de que es lo mismo que siento por ti. -le contestó Yamato abrazándola fuertemente.

-Gracias Matt. -dijo Sora.

-¿Por qué?

-Por quererme.

-No hay por que¿y tú me quieres?

Ella le contestó con un suavemente "Yo también", el la condujo al sillón de la sala, se sentó el y la sentó a un lado e hizo que se recargara en el mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Como extrañaba esto. -dijo el.

-Yo también. -admitió ella.

-Perdóname. -dijo el.

-Ya me lo habías dicho. -dijo ella.

-Solo con canciones nunca directamente y por eso te lo pido por favor perdóname. -le dijo el mientras le agarraba la barbilla y hacia que ella volteara.

-Te perdono. -le contestó suavemente ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos después de eso se quedaron dormidos uno a lado del otro durmiendo tranquilamente como no lo habían hecho en las ultimas semanas.

Dos días habían pasado desde ese entonces y aun no había tenido intimidad alguna y no era por falta de ganas sino que ambos sabían que cuando lo hicieran de alguna manera sería diferente por parte de los dos, al fin habían aceptado lo que sentían por el otro y todo parecía ir de lo mejor con los dos.

Ese día ella se había quedado en el apartamento ya que no deseaba tener más quebraderos de cabezas ya que la inminente batalla en contra de Light Devil y Ángelus y por lo tanto en contra de su líder el señor Caiyimbo.

-Hola pequeña. -saludó Yamato besándola dulcemente en los labios.

-Veo que los chicos se portaron bien hoy. -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si, aun no entiendo como Rika y Zoe los aguantan en vez de tener un bebe cada una tienen dos y Hikari tiene uno y otro en camino, es por eso que opino que Hikari no debería pelear. -dijo Yamato.

-No te preocupes, con la poción y el hechizo es como si no lo estuviera es por eso que no habrá problema la verdad a tu hermano y a Hikari si que les gusta tener hijos. -dijo ella mientras le quitaba la camisa y le daba un suave masaje.

_**Despacio comienzo en tu boca**_

**_Despacio y sin quitarte la ropa  
Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo  
Virgen como el Amazonas  
Mucho para un lobo cazador  
Pero ideal para el amor. _**

-Si yo también creo eso aunque claro también esta eso de que Takeru es muy despistado… Lo mejor del día sin lugar a dudas es esta parte. -dijo el a lo que Sora solo sonrió y le beso seductoramente la base del cuello.

-Y se puede poner aun mejor. -le susurró al oído.

**_Despacio voy por tu corazón  
Despacio y me detiene un botón  
Mientras dices basta me ayudas,  
Esa guerra en tu vientre  
Entre el sigue y el detente  
Que hacen decisivo el presente. _**

El solo se dispuso a voltearse y besarla mientras la recostaba en la cama y se colocaba encima de ella y a diferencia de otras veces no parecía desesperado sino que se dedico a besar cada parte del rostro de Sora mientras que lentamente la despojaba de su ropa así como ella hacia lo mismo con el, ninguna parte de sus cuerpos quedaron sin ser recorridos por el otro reconociéndose mutuamente como si fuera la primera vez que estaban así.

_**Coro:  
También es mi primera vez  
pondré el Concierto de Aranjuez  
para relajarnos juntos...  
También es mi primera vez  
siente como tiemblo, ya ves  
tuve sexo mil veces  
pero nunca hice el amor.**_

Cuando ambos estuvieron totalmente desnudos Yamato se separo de ella para observarla. - ¿Sabes, nunca me había dado el lujo de contemplarte así eres totalmente hermosa y perfecta para mi, mi pequeña salvaje. -le susurró mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y ella reía quedamente y después lo besaba en el cuello.

_**Despacio voy por tu cintura  
despacio y me detiene una duda,  
si es que realmente merezco  
robarme a la niña  
y regalarte a la mujer  
e inscribirme en tu ayer.**_

-Lastima que tuvieras que cortarte el cabello. -le susurró el mientras lo tocaba y la miraba fijamente.

-Y al final no se hizo como se tenía planeado, pero ni modo. -le contestó ella.

-Claro como ellos no perdieron algo que adoraban. -se quejo el.

-Pareces un niño. -le recrimino.

-Si, y ahora quiero jugar.

**_  
Coro:  
También es mi primera vez  
pondré el Concierto de Aranjuez  
para relajarnos juntos...  
También es mi primera vez  
siente como tiemblo, ya ves  
tuve sexo mil veces  
pero nunca hice el amor _**

Los besos y las caricias no sobraron así como ambos se miraban con ternura y cariño cada vez que sus ojos chocaban tal vez nunca se lo hubieran dicho pero sus acciones hablaban por si solas, cuando el estuvo a punto de penetrarla no lo hizo fuertemente y de una sola estocada como siempre sino que lentamente disfrutando del momento al igual que ella mientras lo besaba en el pecho a decir verdad ambos parecían como si apenas lo hicieran por primera vez.

_**Coro:  
También es mi primera vez  
pondré el Concierto de Aranjuez  
para relajarnos juntos...  
También es mi primera vez  
siente como tiemblo, ya ves  
tuve sexo mil veces  
pero nunca hice el amor**_

A decir verdad aunque ya lo habían hecho antes ningún encuentro anterior se comparaba con este ya que ambos eran concientes de que esta vez sería como la primera vez y de cierta manera ambos estaba nerviosos, cuando la termino de penetrar se comenzó a mover quedamente y después aumento el ritmo mientras que ella no dejaba de besarlo y tenía sus piernas enredadas en su cintura para hacer más profunda la penetración con cada movimiento y cuando finalmente se vino dentro al final se puso encima de ella y estaba a punto de salirse de la pelirroja por completo pero Sora no se lo permitió.

-Hace mucho que no te tenía dentro de mí, te extrañaba. -dijo ella por toda explicación al ver su cara de confusión.

-Pero peso mucho. -se excuso el.

-No lo creo Matt, recuerda que estoy acostumbrada al peso. -dijo ella.

-Aun así, no te preocupes no me iré, por cierto me encanta volverte a escuchar decir Matt. -dijo el.

-Y yo ti pequeña salvaje.

-¿Sabes, deseo que nadie más me llame así, tu serás la única que lo hará.

-¿Y como lograras hacer eso?

-Que nadie más lo sepa, por lo tanto prohibido decírselo a conocidos. -dijo el.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Matt. -dijo ella acurrucándose a su lado. "como quisiera compartir mi vida junto a ti". -pensó ella al momento en que se dormía.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña. -dijo el abrazándola y atrayéndola más hacia el. "creo que se a donde debo ir mañana"

Al día siguiente Yamato no se encontraba en la casa por lo que Sora se extraño un poco pero enseguida se dispuso a hacer el desayuno.

-Buenos días dormilones. -saludó ella alegre a Biyomon y Gabumon.

-Buenos días. -le contestaron soñolientos.

-¿Por qué esas caras?

-Tengo sueño. -dijo Gabumon y Biyomon bostezo por toda respuesta.

-Entonces después de desayunar se irán de nuevo a acostar, no lo quiero cansados para los días que siguen. -dijo Sora mientras les ponía el desayuno enfrente que los digimon devoraron con rapidez.

-Adiós. -dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se iban.

-Nunca cambiaran.

-¿Quiénes no cambiaran?

-Biyomon y Gabumon ahora son unos dormilones y consentidos. -dijo Sora- ¿Por qué tardaste?

-Tuve que pasar por algo, ven te lo mostrare. -dijo Yamato y dirigió a Sora hacia el sofá y la sentó mientras el abría el gran ventanal y ella se le quedaba viendo algo curiosa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Quiero que haya buena iluminación para lo que voy a hacer y aparte. -prendió una pequeña cámara a lo que Sora lo miro extrañada por el acto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sora. -le dijo muy serió mientras la tomaba de las manos. -No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estemos juntos.

-A mi también Matt¿acaso tenías dudas? -preguntó confusa.

-Si, pero ahora no.

-Pues no tenías por que tenerlas.

-Me alegra, ahora creo que tengo en mente algo más interesante. -dijo con voz insinuante.

-¿Y que es? -preguntó ella con inocencia.

-Algo como esto. -y lentamente se fue acercando a ella para unir sus labios pero antes de hacer contacto.

"PUM"

Una explosión sacudió parte de la ciudad y ellos se separaron de inmediato.

-Light Devil. -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Andando,-dijo Yamato mientras se ponía su chaqueta pero Sora no vio que en el rostro de el se encontraba una mueca de fastidio y salía del edificio.

-Llego la hora. -dijo Sora seriamente. -Biyomon. -llamó.

-Si.

-Vamonos. -dijo simplemente.

-Claro. -dijo la digimon y se metió al dispositivo de su compañera.

-Andando. -suspiro Sora mientras salía.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Antes de que eso sucediera en la mansión todos los agentes de campo se encontraban en su propia mini guerra y es que Ryo quien quería experimentar con alguien que no fuera su pequeña hija el ser papá quería darle de comer al pequeño Kojiro hijo de Zoe y Kouji pero no contaba con el niño era muy remilgoso y le aventaría la comida en la cara quedando Ryo completamente llenó y como Rika se rió de el, Ryo en venganza le aventó la comida haciendo enojar a la pelirroja que le aventó de regreso otra comida pero con mala puntería que le dio a Takeru el cual iba entrando con su hijo.

-¿Que pasa aquí? -preguntó Hikari al entrar pero recibió papilla de plátano ya que los tres "adultos" habían dejado a los bebes en el suelo y estaba peleando con la comida y cuando la vieron los tres le lanzaron al mismo tiempo. -Eso si que no. -y también se metió en la mini guerra.

Toda la cocina era un completo desastre y más se armó cuando todos los digimon y el resto de los equipos entraron ya que empezaron a volar toda clase de alimento para bebes que en ese momento era de la que más había en la casa.

El resultado: 24 humanos adultos y 24 digimons completamente llenos de papilla así como una cocina totalmente destrozada y a 13 niños pequeños llorando a todo pulmón la mayoría en sus porta bebes.

Posible castigo: Que tanto Yamato como Sora les hicieran limpiar de arriba abajo la cocina sin utilizar poderes ni aparatos tecnológicos y que aparte les pusieran entrenamiento extra por el desastre.

-Genial ahora si que nos matan. -dijo Henry.

-Bueno la culpa fue de Ryo. -dijo de inmediato Rika.

-¿Y por que mía?

-Por que tú me la lanzaste y yo te la lance a ti y cayó sobre Takeru. -dijo la pelirroja a lo que todos voltearon a ver con malos ojos a Ryo como si toda la culpa fuera de el.

-Pero no tenías que haberte burlado de mí.

-Es que no sabes dar de comer a un bebe.

-Por eso estaba aprendiendo. -dijo Ryo como recalcando lo obvio.

-Ah,-dijo Rika algo avergonzada.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio. -rió Henry el cual ya no tenía ninguna clase de resentimiento con Rika ni Ryo ya que se encontraba saliendo con una chica Estadounidense de nombre Alice y se encontraba totalmente feliz con ella.

-Es que Rika tuvo la culpa. -dijo Ryo todavía empecinado.

-Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora a limpiar. -dijo Kouji.

Tardaron un buen rato en poder limpiar ya que todo el "campo de batalla" o lo que era lo mismo la cocina se encontraba en un estado lamentable.

-Bueno al fin terminamos. -dijo Kouji.

-La verdad ya me estaba cansando de limpiar. -dijo Ryo con lo que se ganó un buen jalón de orejas.

-Tú fuiste uno de los que inicio con la guerra así que no te quejes. -dijo Rika.

-De acuerdo mi amor, pero por favor devuelveme mi oreja. -se quejó Ryo.

Después de eso todos se fueron a la sala para que los bebes gatearan los que comenzaban a gatear y a los otros les hacían caritas.

-Nunca me imagine que me vería muy pronto como madre. -dijo Hikari.

-Creo que ninguna de nosotras o por lo menos solo Mimi. -dijo Rika.

-Así es. -contestó ella.

-¿Como se ven dentro de diez años? -preguntó Ryo.

-Yo me veo, creo que siendo una espía todavía de campo. -respondió Rika.

-yo me veo cono estoy en este momento, trabajando desde las sombras. -dijo Yolei.

Los demás fueron contestando cosas parecidas a decir verdad todos estaban contentos con la vida que llevaban, los amigos que tenían y no pedían nada más, lo que no sabían que eso que deseaban se cumpliría pero de otra forma muy diferente a como ellos pensaban.

De pronto comenzó a temblar y se escuchó una gran explosión por lo que todos supieron de inmediato que era Caiyimbo intentando activar la máquina por lo que de inmediato todos se pusieron en marcha.

-Nos vemos luego Yoko, mami tiene que ir a trabajar. -dijo Black Cat a su hijo.

-Es cierto campeón papá va a ir a patear traseros. -bromeó White Ángel y su hijo solo le sonrió como si realmente le entendiera.

-Nos vemos después pequeña. -se despidió Black Fox.

-Cuida de los demás. -bromeó White Dinosaur a su pequeña vastaga.

-Nos vemos dentro de un rato niños. -dijo Black Eagle.

-Pórtense bien. -dijo White Butterfly.

Después de eso los seis se despidieron de los otros y se marcharon al lugar de la batalla llegando en pocos minutos y encontrando un caos total.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

_**Vaya tal vez unos se sientan defraudados por el contenido pero realmente hacia mucho que no hacia un capitulo enteramente de Sora y Yamato por así decirlo y aparte en se tenía que cerrar de alguna manera las cosas o empezar a cerrarse para el siguiente capitulo**_

_**¿Que puedo decir?**_

**_Que este capitulo estaba muy largo, y que aparte tal vez no tenga la misma calidad que los anteriores por eso, pero es que quiero disculparme si no les gusto es que en realidad estoy en ascuaz, nerviosa, no puedo ni conmigo misma y la razon es que el 19 de agosto me daran los resultados de la opcion para especialidad que agarre en la prepa, escogi Dibujo arquitectonico como primera opcion y la verdad no se si quede, las otras son Tramitacion aduanal y Analisis clinicos, tambien en que turno quede y mi horario ya que de eso dependera el resto de mis actividades que tengo como de Danza o la de oficina._**

**_Bueno creo que eso es todo mejor me despido solo queda 1 capitulo y final._**

_**Ahora si los agradecimientos, los estoy poniendo como los fui recibiendo.**_

**_Quiero agradecer infinitamente a: _**

_**-Lord Pata**_

**_-msora_**

**_-Atori-chan_**

**_-Antotis_**

**_-Vero Uchiha_**

**_-ilovekurama218_**

**_-SoraDark666_**

**_-SkuAg_**

**_-tomoyosita_**

**_-Sofia-Princess_**

**_-Isfryd Beloved_**

_**ARIGATOU A TODOS USTEDES**_

**_Y bueno ahora si ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Acepto de todo criticas felicitaciones recomendaciones de todo claro menos virus._**

_**Porfas lo mismo de todos los capítulos. Dejen Review.**_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**ATTE. DAL**_


	20. el final de la batalla

_**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA, PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PERO ES QUE YA ENTRE A LA ESCUELA Y A DECIR VERDAD ENTRE A DIBUJO, Y ESTOY MAS QUE FELIZ POR EL HECHO, LO UNICO MALO ES QUE AHORA ENTRO A LA ESCUELA A LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA Y VENGO SALIENDO COMO HASTA LAS TRES O CUATRO Y DE AHÍ ME VOY A CLASES DE INGLES Y TOTAL QUE TERMINO LEGANDO A MI CASA COMO A LAS SIETE Y LO QUE HAGO MI TAREA Y TODO ESO PUES ME QUEDA MUY POCO TIEMPO PARA ESTAR CON LO DE LAS HISTORIAS.**_

_**BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW A TODO LO LARGO DE MI FIC Y CREO QUE ES MOMENTO DE AGRADECERLES A CADA UNO DE USTEDES.**_

**_- Vero Uchiha_**

_**-adriannita, **_

**_-Lizirien,_**

**_-Naoko Tsukino, _**

**_-Scarllett-ec_**

_**-sakura-hop, **_

**_- Sofía-Princess_**

**_- Ani_**

**_- kari y tk 93_**

**_- msora_**

**_- tomoyosita_**

**_- Isfryd Beloved_**

**_- soraDark666_**

**_-ilovekurama218_**

_**-Antotis**_

_**-Blicker**_

_**-cielo**_

_**-anita-asakura**_

_**-Maya**_

_**-Sora Takenouchi Ishida**_

_**-Priss Yoshisuky**_

_**-Wika**_

_**-Takuya Kambara**_

_**-Be**_

_**PERO SOBRE TODO A ESTAS CUATRO PERSONAS YA QUE SUS COMENTARIOS ME AYUDARON A MEJORAR MI CALIDAD DE ESCRITURA.**_

_**- Alexeigirl**_

_**- SkuAg**_

_**- Atori-chan**_

**_- Lord Pata_**

**_Bueno también que les tengo unas cuantas sorpresas, pero como siempre les digo es decisión de ustedes y eso si cuando terminen de leerlo se quedaran con dudas por lo que al final ya les tengo lista unas respuestas._**

_**Tambien a las personas que si desearon la historia se las enciare en unos tres dias ya que no puedo usar mucho la computadora.**_

_**Tambien quiero agradecerles ya que esta es mi historia larga que termino en este foro, a decir verdad solo tenía otra historia terminada pero en Harry Potter, por lo que esta es la segunda historia que termino, como ven apenas estoy empezando.**_

_**Ya sin más los dejo con el capitulo.**_

_**Disfrutenlo**_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _**

**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. _**

_**CAPITULO. -20**_

_**Epilogo**_

_**El final de la batalla**_

Muchas personas se encontraban en un estudio de televisión, todos se encontraban con trajes especiales y con mascaras en sus rostros, cerca de ellos se encontraba el conductor de ese programa el cual estaba muy impresionado al tener a esas celebridades en ese momento con el, en su programa, corre el año del 2164, a decir verdad diez años después de la batalla.

Sus trajes no eran como antaño, ahora no eran de todos colores sino que ahora eran de color plateados y pegados al cuerpo, lo único igual eran sus respectivas mascaras y antifaces, pero a pesar de todo, cada uno de ellos mostraba una serenidad envidiable, y sus movimientos eran cuidadosos.

-No hace falta decir que fue gracias a estos valientes hombres y mujeres, por lo que ahora todos nosotros estamos libres y nuestro futuro no es gris, durante mucho tiempo ellos fueron héroes entre las sombras, pero hace diez años, salieron de la sombra y pudimos saber de ellos, también gracias a ellos conocimos a los digimon y fue por ellos que la mayoría de nosotros tiene uno. -dijo el conductor. -Es el día de hoy que estos agentes de una de las tres mejores organizaciones de protección que hay ahora nos revelaran lo que pasó ese día.

-Hoy es el día 31 de Octubre, la verdad es un aniversario más del final de la batalla que tuvimos en contra de Caiyimbo. -dijo un hombre rubio a la pantalla que tenía enfrente.

-La batalla que marcó el final de muchas tristezas. -dijo una mujer castaña poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla y la otra en una de sus piernas antes cruzadas.

-Que marcó el resto de nuestras vidas. -dijo un chico peliazul.

-Que nos dio un futuro. -dijo una chica rubia con una sonrisa mientras agarraba la mano del chico peliazul.

-Que nos hizo crecer aun más. -dijo un chico castaño y de ojos azules.

-Y que nos hizo comprender la razón de nuestro existir. -dijo una pelirroja de ojos violetas.

-Y que marco nuestra historia para siempre. -dijeron todas las personas presentes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_White Wolf y Black Phoenix se encontraban de camino hacia el lugar, a decir verdad ambos estaban impacientes._

_-Espero que Caiyimbo este preparado para perder. -dijo Yamato._

_-Sino, pobre de el, nosotros lo derrotaremos no importa el costo. -dijo Sora._

_-La verdad aun no entiendo por que este día. -dijo Yamato fastidiado mientras bajaba la velocidad para ir a la par de la chica._

_-Eso es por que hoy es un día místico, en este día se supone que los dioses hicieron la máquina y donaron sus poderes. -explicó Sora._

_-Ya veo, bueno hay que esperar a los demás. -dijo Yamato._

_Ya habían llegado al lugar por lo que ambos se dispusieron a investigar los alrededores para no levantar sospechas._

_Después de la explosión ocurrida cerca de la mansión de los chicos hicieron los arreglos posibles para que los pequeños se quedaran con el resto de los chicos mientras que los agentes Black y White se marcharon hacía el lugar a sabiendas que era el lugar en donde encontrarían a muchos de los enemigos._

_Cuando llegaron allá se encontraron a White Wolf y Black Phoenix los cuales llegaron primero pero se encontraban algo alejados el uno del otro y se encontraban mirando a los alrededores mirando las distintas posibilidades de entrar al edificio._

_-Perdón por el retraso. -se disculpo White Dinosaur._

_-Debíamos ver que todo estuviera en orden con los niños. -dijo White Butterfly._

_-No hay problema, pero debemos apurarnos. -dijo White Wolf y en ese momento otra explosión aun más fuerte que la anterior se escucho._

_-Andando. -dijo Black Phoenix._

_Los ocho se transformaron y fueron corriendo hacia el lugar, miraron como muchas personas corrían despavoridas por lo que ellos aumentaron la velocidad y al llegar al lugar se encontraron con un gran edificio y como era ya de noche muchos vampiros comenzaron a salir a la par que otras extrañas criaturas._

_-Llego la hora de divertirnos. -dijo Black Eagle._

_-Andando, quiero pelear. -dijo Black Fox._

_Todos se dispersaron para pelear siendo que Black Phoenix y White Wolf empezaron a avanzar para poder entrar al edificio pero White Wolf agarro a Black Phoenix por un brazo sin que nadie lo notara y se la llevo de ese lugar entrando ambos a un callejón que se encontraba cercas de ese lugar._

_Poco después salieron llevando ambos su cara oculta por la mascara, como si nada hubiera pasado, comenzaron a pelear convirtiendo en polvo a todos los vampiros y a uno que otro demonio necrófago._

_-Debemos entrar, debe haber rehenes. -dijo White Wolf._

_-Los chicos se encuentran muy ocupados, debemos ir nosotros. -dijo Black Phoenix mientras eliminaba a unos vampiros._

_-Entonces daré la orden de que maten a todo el que salga que no sea humano. -dijo White Wolf._

_-También que desmayen a cualquiera de Ángelus y Light Devil, yo iré entrando. -dijo Black Phoenix._

_-Bien. -después de eso White Wolf se comunico con los otros y les dio la noticia a lo que todos solo contestaron afirmativamente pero el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaban asustados._

_White Wolf se adentró al edificio y por más que quiso no logró comunicarse con Black Phoenix pero eso no le preocupo ya que no tenía ninguna duda de que ella estaría bien._

_-Necesito encontrar a Caiyimbo. -murmuró con rabia._

_Comenzó a ascender piso tras piso y comenzó a luchar con todos los que se encontraba en su camino y se extraño ya que solo había agentes de Light Devil, no distinguió a ninguno de Ángelus, pero el solo utilizaba su alabarda para sacarlos del camino ya que según el no tenía tiempo para eso._

_-¿En donde se encuentra la rata de Caiyimbo? -preguntó entre dientes White Wolf._

_-No lo se, el solo nos dio órdenes de detenerlos. -murmuro aterrorizado el joven al escuchar la voz de White Wolf ya que estas destilaban odio puro._

_-No me sirves. -le contestó y con un simple movimiento lo mato. -y eres un maldito traidor._

_A los siguientes que se encontró les preguntó lo mismo y todos corrieron con la misma suerte del primero, al parecer White Wolf estaba sediento de venganza y no pararía hasta conseguirla, aunque algo interrumpió su inminente venganza, un sonido de su dispositivo._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Fue en ese momento que todos nos unimos aun más. -dijo un hombre de pelo morado al conductor.

-De alguna manera sabíamos que debíamos cuidarnos aun más todos nosotros. -dijo una mujer de pelo color lila.

-En pocas palabras los chicos necesitaban toda la ayuda posible. -dijo un pelirrojo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_En la mansión todo era un caos, la mayoría de ellos se encontraba cuidando a los pequeños los cuales se encontraban muy nerviosos por que podían presentir lo que pasaba, los únicos que no estaban cuidando niños eran, Izzi, Cody, Yolei y Ken ya que se encontraban trabajando a mil por hora buscando la traducción por completo de la profecía, ya que al parecer un virus se había colado y había borrado todo lo que tenían._

_-Demonios, no contamos con suficiente tiempo. -dijo abrumado el pelirrojo._

_-Vamos ya tenemos la mitad. -dijo la chica de pelo lila._

_-Vamos rápido, tengo un mal presentimiento. -dijo un peli-morado._

_-Los ocho se encuentran en peligro. -dijo un chico de pelo castaño._

_-Debemos evitarlo a toda costa. -dijo el pelirrojo._

_Trabajaban a marchas forzadas, la profecía debía completarse en ese momento, era la única oportunidad de que descubrieran de una vez por todas que era lo que realmente hacia el arma de Caiyimbo._

_-Maldición solo tengo lo de los ocho elegidos, -se lamentó el morado._

_-Debemos averiguar quien es quien. -dijo la chica._

_-Pero para eso necesitamos más tiempo. -dijo el castaño._

_Todos los demás miraban preocupados como los chicos se desmoronaban, incluso los digimon miraban asustados a sus camaradas e intentaban ayudar pero realmente no sabía casi nada el único que sabía algo era Tentomon._

_-Yo se que ustedes pueden chicos. -dijo Davis._

_-Rayos, y nosotros que no podemos hacer nada. -dijo con furia Taichi._

_-Les dimos las armas, medicinas y averiguamos todo lo que podíamos, solo falta esa profecía, lo demás depende de ellos. -dijo Koichi mientras hacia más para si al bebe que acunaba._

_-Lo tenemos. -gritaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro alegres._

_-A enviárselo a Yamato. -dijo Izzi._

_-¿Y Sora que? -preguntó Yolei._

_-Yamato me dijo que se lo enviara a el. -dijo Izzi._

_-Bien. –acepto de mala gana la chica._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_En las afueras del edificio se encontraban peleando seis de los chicos, pero la verdad parecía que el enemigo se multiplicaba ya que no parecían menguar con el paso de los minutos._

_-Estoy cansada de esto. -dijo White Butterfly atacando con su arco._

_-Debemos resistir, Black Phoenix y White Wolf se encuentran adentro. -dijo Black Eagle._

_-Y no saldrán con vida de ahí. -dijo un ser._

_-Piedmon. -dijo con rabia White Dinosaur._

_-El mismo. -dijo el hombre vestido de arlequín._

_-Baja y pelea cobarde. -gruñó el chico._

_-Como quieras. -contestó el._

_Y en unos cuantos segundos el chico y el arlequín se enfrascaron en una lucha encarnizada en donde solo se miraban destellos por la velocidad que utilizaban y observaban como se iban alejando cada vez más._

_-Veo que Piedmon se divierte. -dijo un ser encapuchado._

_-Demon. -dijo enfadada Black Cat._

_-Pequeña, que alegría verte de nuevo, veo que sobreviste a nuestra última batalla de hace unos años. -dijo el ser burlonamente._

_-Deja de charlar y peleemos. -dijo Black Cat mientras se colocaba en posición de combate._

_-Comencemos. -dijo el encapuchado._

_Los dos comenzaron a pelear en un duelo de magia y solo se miraban los rayos de luz que se lanzaban, el encapuchado jugaba con magia negra mientras que Black Cat solo utilizaba magia blanca._

_-Veo que sigues siendo la misma debilucha de siempre. -dijo decepcionado el ser._

_-No es así. -contestó Black Cat. -observa. -realizo una serie de movimientos extraños que al terminarlos Demon no podía moverse._

_-¿Qué demonios me hiciste?_

_-Magia ancestral, peor que la magia negra. -contestó la chica mientras se acercaba a el y se multiplicaba. -creo que llegó la hora de la diversión. -dijo ella con voz dulce y con una navaja producto de su compañero en la mano._

_Los únicos que continuaban peleando sin un enemigo fijo era, Black Fox, Black Eagle, White Butterfly y White Ángel, ya que los demonios se hacían cada vez más fuertes y por lo tanto más difíciles de eliminar y comenzaron a llegar zombis, lo que daba lugar a que había un demonio vudu cercas de ellos por lo que comenzaron a buscarlo desesperadamente ya que a diferencia de los vampiros los zombis se levantaban una y otra vez._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-En ese momento nos encontrábamos desesperados, necesitábamos ayuda pero no la pedíamos. -dijo White Butterfly.

-Lo último que deseábamos era exponer a más personas. -dijo White Dinosaur.

-Pero nos ayudaron mucho nuestros agentes de investigación. -dijo White Ángel.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_-Debemos ayudarlos a como de lugar. -dijo Taichi._

_-Pero no podemos ir para allá les causaremos más problemas. -dijo Davis deteniendo a su pareja._

_-Pero podemos hacer otra cosa. -dijo Koichi._

_-¿Qué? -preguntaron todos a coro con desesperación._

_-Podemos brindarles nuestra energía a quien más lo necesite. -contestó el._

_-¿Y como haremos eso? -preguntó Joe._

_-Solo necesitamos pensar en dar nuestra energía a nuestros amigos. -dijo Juri._

_-A la par que debemos pensar solo en nuestros amigos y el lugar en donde se encuentran. -dijo Suzie._

_-Y la energía de todos nosotros se dividirá entre los que la necesiten. -dijo Takato._

_-Entonces hagámoslo. -dijo Takuya._

_-¿Pero como se hace? -preguntó Mimi._

_-Debemos concentrarnos todos. -dijo Koichi._

_-¿Los digimon también podemos? -preguntaron._

_-Claro que si._

_Después de eso todos se pusieron a concentrarse e incluso los bebes parecían que entendían por que se callaron en ese momento y lentamente energías de todos colores comenzaron a salir de sus dueños y se dirigían hacia el lugar de la batalla._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_White Wolf sin ser conciente de lo último apenas le llegó la información ya que el arma fuera lo que fuera estaba causando demasiada interferencia entre la información._

_-Bien, ya era hora. -se dijo a si mismo._

"_**Los ocho elegidos para el arma serán, **_

_**Cuatro de ellos destrucción causaran**_

_**Y cuatro la paz atraerán,**_

_**Pero eso será solo por el interior de su corazón,**_

_**Si se hace por una mala razón **_

_**Destrucción ocasionara**_

_**Pero el puro corazón amor traerá.**_

_**Se necesita la energía de cuatro para poder operar,**_

_**Más ellos dispuestos deben estar**_

_**A renunciar a su vida terrenal,**_

_**Para sus propósitos alcanzar."**_

_-Era por eso que nos quería convencer de su propósitos y con el odio hacia el lograría dominar a todos. -dijo Yamato incrédulo. -Debo advertir a Sora._

_Intento contactarse con ella pero no pudo, a si mismo lo intento con los demás y nada, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba SOLO, debía encontrar a Caiyimbo y lograr que se arrepintiera._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Black Phoenix después de entrar al edificio no se encamino hacia arriba para averiguar quienes se encontraban sino que se dirigió de inmediato a la azotea que en realidad también estaba techada y parecía una gran bodega._

_-Querida que honor tenerte aquí. -dijo Caiyimbo._

_-Lo se, ahora tu debes tener miedo, White Wolf se dirige para acá. -contestó ella._

_-No lograra llegar, antes cumpliré con mi cometido._

_-¿No sabes como funciona cierto? -preguntó burlona._

_-Solo necesito energía y ADN de cuatro de ustedes para poder engañar al arma. -dijo Caiyimbo._

_-Pero se te olvido que necesitas sentimientos. -dijo ella._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso, yo me encargue de que se borrara todo de su computadora. -dijo Caiyimbo horrorizado._

_-Eso te hice creer._

_-Entonces creo que te tendré que eliminar. -dijo Caiyimbo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro._

_-Inténtalo._

_Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque pero antes de que Caiyimbo pudiera reaccionar, Black Phoenix logró hacer que rodara por una de las tantas escaleras que conducían hacia ese lugar cayendo varios pisos fue gracias a una ráfaga de su guadaña lo que le dejó a Caiyimbo una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y cuando pudo recuperarse se encontró con White Wolf el cual comenzó a atacarlo por lo que Caiyimbo se defendió el tiempo que pudo mientras se escuchaban un montón de explosiones en diferente partes del edificio._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Para nosotros fue terrible la batalla. -dijo una mujer de pelo color miel.

-Pero más terrible era gastar aun más nuestra energía. -dijo una mujer castaña.

-Pero logramos resistir hasta el último momento. -dijo un hombre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_De pronto los chicos que se encontraban afuera comenzaron a sentirse revitalizados y lograron acabar con sus respectivos oponentes, el edificio comenzó a estar en llamas y comprendieron que pronto se vendría abajo por lo que no podían entrar por sus líderes._

_-Que salgan. -rogó Black Cat._

_-Ellos son fuertes saldrán. -dijo White Ángel._

_-White Wolf, tiene más vidas que un gato. -dijo White Ángel._

_-Miren salen muchas personas. -dijo Black Eagle._

_-Rehenes, hay que ayudarlos. -dijo Black Fox._

_Los seis comenzaron a entrar y salir sin ver a quien ayudaban, su principal objetivo ahora era el de sacar a todas esas personas, incluso los Black se multiplicaron varias veces para mayor velocidad._

_-Vaya, al fin acabamos. -dijo Black Eagle._

_-¿Y los muchachos? -preguntó White Dinosaur._

_-Tardaron demasiado. -dijo White Wolf detrás de ellos, el se encontraba recargado en un árbol._

_-Estas vivo. -exclamaron todos felices._

_-Claro y miren a quien tengo aquí. -dijo el._

_Todos pudieron observar a Caiyimbo amordazado y desmayado aunque claro que también muy golpeado y supieron al instante que Yamato había sido el causante de su estado._

_-Genial ahora solo debemos esperar a Black Phoenix. -dijo Black Fox._

_-Conociéndola ya debe estar disfrutando de un baño. -dijo Black Eagle._

_-Pero se hubiera comunicado. -dijo Black Cat._

_-No sirven los comunicadores, mucha interferencia. -explicó White Wolf._

_Todos se dirigieron a la mansión pero antes de irse escucharon un montón de aplausos que eran de las personas que habían rescatado por lo que se quedaron a agradecerles y después se marcharon a su hogar en un lugar intermedio se trasformaron, excepto Yamato que llevó a Caiyimbo a una prisión especial._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Y eso fue todo. -dijo White Ángel.

-¿Qué sucedió con Caiyimbo?

-Murió días después, al parecer se ahorco en su propia celda al ver que estaba destruido por completo su sueño de gobernar el mundo. -dijo Black Eagle.

-Vaya, bueno pues muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí, que disfruten del desfile que se realiza en su honor. -dijo el conductor y se despidió de cada uno, deteniéndose sobre todo en dos de ellos que se miraban diferentes a los otros.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de eso todos esos hombres y mujeres se encontraban dirigiéndose a su respectiva casa menos un hombre, el cual se subió a su auto y abrió una computadora.

-¿Qué haces Henry? -preguntó Terrietmon.

-Estoy iniciando una base de datos de todos los chicos. -contestó el peliazul.

-¿Y para que?

-Bueno, para que las generaciones futuras sepan que fue de nosotros y que no solo somos unos simples agentes que también nosotros tenemos familia.

-Que bueno ¿y por quien comenzaras? -preguntó Terrietmon.

-No lo se ¿por quien crees tu? -preguntó Henry.

-Creo que por los controversiales. -dijo el digimon.

- Kenta y Hero-cazu. -contestó el y comenzó a teclear.

Kenta y Hero-cazu (R2 y D2)

"Que se podría decir de esos dos, solo que ahora ambos eran al igual que el resto del equipo maestros dentro de la organización Dark Ángel y pese a todos los pronósticos eran muy buenos enseñando, Kenta tiene que soportar las constantes incoherencias de Hero-cazu quien le daba malas ideas a su único hijo, **Hiroji**, el cual tenía 10 años como la mayoría de los primogénitos de los chicos, se parece físicamente a Kenta a su edad pero el carácter lo saco a Hero-cazu, la verdad me alegra que la tecnología hubiera avanzado tanto estos años, ellos como normales dirigen tiendas de comics en todo Japón

En la organización ellos son los encargados de los robots que utilizan para los entrenamientos son los mejores, todos conocen a R2 D2 respectivamente".

J.P y Takuya. (X-007 y X-006)

"La verdad me sigue extrañando que este par siga junto aunque eso dice que no importa las diferencias un matrimonio puede funcionar si se tiene la perseverancia, en su vida normal ellos trabajan como entrenadores de equipos deportivos y la verdad tienen buen ojo aunque no me extraña después de ese tiempo con Sora y Yamato de algo les debía haber servido, ellos también solo tienen un hijo el cual se llama **Tohaku**, el cual se parece en todo a Takuya y cuando digo todo es todo incluso la forma de comer, también tiene 10 años

En la sede ellos son los que se encargan de darles a los agentes las profecías y la información que necesiten en sus misiones son el apoyo de muchos por lo que los estiman"

Tai y Davis. (C-006 y C-007)

"Bueno esos dos sabía que terminarían juntos al parecer Davis quería pertenecer a la familia y pues no pudo con la chica así que fue con el chico, la verdad aun no puedo creer que sean reconocidos inventores, parecían un par de alcornoques pero bueno, tienen un hijo llamado **Taisuke**, lo se pobre niño con unos padres como los suyos me extraña que sea tan aplicado pero es por que quiere impresionar a alguien, parece un clon de Tai, aunque tiene un don para la cocina a pesar de sus 10 años

C-006 y C-007 Ambos se encargan de crear nuevas armas y de enseñarles a sus pupilos como ser los mejores en cada uno de sus sectores o grupos a los que son designados, son excelentes maestros"

Koichi y Joe (M-008 y X-008)

"La verdad el carácter calmado de estos dos es lo que hace que se lleven también, ya que son muy calmados y aunque aun en estos días pareciera que a Kouji no le hace mucha gracia eso, pero ni modo, tienen un hijo de 10 años llamado **Yusuke** la verdad se parece a ambos y como tienen el pelo azul los dos solo esta el hecho de que los ojos los tiene como Koichi aunque tiene lentes y es alto, estos dos son médico en sus vidas normales y siendo muy reconocidos ya que también atienden Digimons

M-008 se encarga de enseñarles las diferentes formas de encontrar profecías a los jóvenes que ingresan a la organización para que no necesiten la ayuda de los superiores para hacer su trabajo.

X-008 se encarga de darles las más novedosas técnicas de curación a todos los médicos internos de la organización ya que el es jefe de ese sector"

Takato y Juri (M-009 y Shapire)

"Ellos dos eran como la pareja perfecta aparte de Takeru y Hikari ya que nunca tuvieron problema alguno, en su vida normal dirigen una panadería y son padres de dos hijos **Tetsuya** y **Nobu**, se parecen a Juri pero tienen el corazón y el carácter de Takato, Tetsuya tiene 10 años y Nobu tiene 7, pero aun así se llevan muy bien

M-009 se encarga de darles consejos sobre como utilizar la magia curativa y para aumentar el poder de sus compañeros junto conmigo ambos nos encargamos de que no utilicen inadecuadamente ese conocimiento ya que podría llegar a ser muy peligroso"

Suzie y Tommy. (M-005 y Topaz)

"Mi prima se casó con Tommy y tuvieron dos hijos a decir verdad casi todos tuvieron hombres pero bueno mi prima trabaja en la disquera Light Dark, como una asesora y Tommy también, la verdad les va muy bien aunque sus hijos son un problema les dije que no los dejaran juntarse con Taisuke, y Hiroji, pero bueno sus hijos son **Hisaki** y **Mamoru** los cuales son gemelos de diez años parecidos a Tommy pero con el condenado carácter de mi prima la verdad me compadezco de Tommy y admiro su valentía al vivir con esos tres

M-005 y Topaz se encargan de junto con X-008 de darles los tips a los agentes en entrenamiento"

Cody (Delta)

"Cody se caso con una Estadounidense llamada Ana, la verdad es muy buena gente y es abogada al igual que Cody, ambos tienen un sentido de justicia muy parecido, tienen dos hijos **Shoko** y **Takao** ambos de seis años la verdad se parecen a Ana la cual es de pelo color verde seco largo piel lechosa y con pecas y ojos de color rosa, algo extraño pero aun así muy bonitos eh de admitir, y pues el carácter lo tienen de ambos ya que los dos son parecidos.

El da clases de historia antigua y con eso me refiero a lo que antes los agentes utilizaba como armas es como un complemento de clase a otra que imparte un compañero"

Ken y Yolei (Omega y Gamma)

"La verdad Ken si que ha aguantado a la loca de Yolei y tienen tres hijos la verdad me alegra que los tres salieran en el físico a Yolei y en el carácter a Ken lo cual es una ventaja con tres hijos aunque hay otros que nos gustan muchos mas, la verdad esos chicos si que son genios lastima que aun no quieran aceptarlos en la organización, Ken en su vida es detective mientras que Yolei es ama de casa, sus hijos se llaman **Ikku** que tiene 10 años, **Kouga** de 7 y **Osamu** de 5, la verdad por lo menos se esperaron entre uno y otro.

Ambos se encargan de probar cosas nuevas para la organización a decir verdad lo que ahora somos los del equipó Silver es ser un apoyo a los nuevos reclutas ya que casi no tenemos misiones y aparte la mayoría es sensei de los chicos"

¿Izzi y Mimi? (Alfa y Emerald)

"La verdad esos dos se divorciaron cuatro años después de casarse ya que tenían muchas diferencias Mimi era modelo y pues era mas vanidosa mientras que Izzi se quedaba con el niño y trabajaba en una compañía de computadoras, su matrimonio no aguanto la verdad les hubiera ayudado un buen jalón de orejas por lo menos a Mimi la cual se quedo con el niño y se casó de nuevo con un Inglés, ahora el niño aunque sus padres viven en Japón su madre le hizo cambiar el apellido por el de su padrastro, el niño en cuestión es pelirrojo y piel lechosa, su nombre es **Ronald** según su madre y pues el padre es apellida Wesley (N/A: la verdad es que como Mimi me cae gorda y en Harry Potter me cae gordo este personaje pues decidí usarlo conste que ya que solo estoy usando nombre y apariencia, nada que ver con Harry Potter), Izzi se volvió a casas dos años después y ahora tiene una preciosa niña de 3 años de apariencia como el y de nombre Yuriko.

Alfa se encarga de ser la mano derecha de White Wolf a decir verdad el le avisa de todo lo que ocurre y es quien ha registrado todos los movimientos en secreto de Light Devil desde entonces y de Ángelus.

Por su parte Emerald después de que se caso solo es enfermera en la organización ya que según ella es muy importante en su trabajo como para andar con esas cosas, pero Sean no desea sacarla ya que sería un blanco fácil."

Yo Henry Wong (X-005)

"En cuanto a mi pues la verdad pareciera que compitiera con Rika y Ryo a ver quien tiene más hijos ya que ambas familias tenemos cuatro hijos, la verdad me alegra que todos sean calmados, bueno casi todos mi hijo mayor **Kazuma** tiene nueve años y es todo un torbellino al contrario de sus otros hermanos, **Hyotaro** de 7 al igual que su gemelo **Michiko** y a **Naoko** de 6, y como buenos descendientes míos todos se parecen a mi en el físico aunque no son tan toscos en su trato como yo lo era de pequeño, trabajo en un elegante Bufete de abogados del cual soy socio la verdad la vida después de todos los altibajos de nuestra juventud, la madurez nos esta tratando bien, y pues como todos somos maestros en nuestras divisiones digamos que seguimos en el negocio de protección aunque ahora no en el campo sino entrenando a futuros protectores, la mansión la usamos todavía a veces como una forma de entrenar a los chicos sin todo el peligro o cuando nos queremos reunir y tenemos tiempo, y unas cuantas veces para misiones pero eso solo es ocasional ya no hay tanto peligro como antes"

-Creo que eso es todo. -dijo Henry.

-Te quedo bien, la verdad si que te quedo bien, ahora vamos a la casa tengo hambre. -dijo Terrietmon.

-Tú siempre tan glotón Terrietmon. -rió Henry mientras ponía el carro en marcha.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una pareja se encontraba llegando a su casa venían muy cansados y al llegar se quitaron ambos la mascara y antifaz que les cubría el rostro, el hombre se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba en la sala.

-Increíble que tuviéramos que hacer esto. -se quejo un peliazul.

-Oye no fue nuestra culpa que encontraran a uno de los nuestros y que le pidieran aparecer a todos nosotros. -dijo Zoe.

-La verdad me compadezco en este momento de el, por que cierta personita no se encontraba totalmente agradecida con eso. -dijo con una sonrisa Kouji.

-Pues la verdad yo también lo compadezco, tu prima se ha vuelto muy agresiva últimamente. -dijo Zoe mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su sala.

-Es por que de nuevo esta embarazada. -dijo Kouji.

-¿Otra vez, se nota que les encanta. -dijo Zoe divertida.

-Bueno nosotros ya tenemos suficiente. -dijo Kouji abrazando a su esposa.

-Lo malo es que me tengo que ir a trabajar. -dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios.

-Como desearía que supieran quien eres y te dejaran en paz. -dijo el.

-Bueno, por lo menos nos pagan por ser agentes protectores y tenemos aun más dinero. -dijo ella.

En ese momento entraron cinco niños y niñas menores de 10 años.

-Mama, papa, los vimos por la imagen. -dijo una niña de pelo azul y ojos verdes.

-Estuvieron muy bien. -dijo un chico igual que la niña.

-Gracias Kimiko y también a ti Kojiro. -dijo Kouji.

--**Kimiko Minamoto**. -Niña de 10 años de pelo azul corto hasta las orejas y de ojos verdes, tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad su poder es que al igual que su progenitor se puede multiplicar.

--**Kojiro Minamoto**. -Niño de 10 años de pelo azul corto y de ojos verdes, el es más bullicioso al igual que su madre pero es más abierto y amiguero que ella a su edad, tiene como poder especial controlar los campos magnéticos que se encuentren a su alrededor.

-Mami ¿en verdad pasó todo eso? -preguntó una pequeña niña.

-Claro que si.

-Entonces ustedes eran muy fuertes. -exclamaron sorprendidos dos niños más pequeños.

--**Kumiko Minamoto**. -Niña de 8 años pelo rubio también corto y ojos verdes parece una copia de Zoe pero tiene el pelo corto, es muy sería al igual que su padre al cual adora, su poder es que puede ver el aura de los demás y saber como se sienten.

--**Kazuo Minamoto**. -Niño de 6 años copia al carbón de Kouji, suele ser muy expresivo a pesar de su corta edad puede hacer campos de fuerza hecho de energía pura y se la pasa jugando con eso lo que exaspera a sus padres.

--**Koe Minamoto**. -niño de 5 años tiene el pelo rubio y ojos azules a pesar de su corta edad también puede hacer campos de fuerza y siempre copia todo lo que hace su hermano Kazuo los dos son muy unidos.

-Bueno niños hora de irse a jugar. -dijo Kouji.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, que suerte que hoy no tienes presentación. -dijo Zoe mientras se despedía de su marido.

-Si, nos vemos al rato. -dijo el.

-Niños vamonos su padre necesita recordar viejos tiempos. -dijo Zoe a sus hijos mientras su esposo se marchaba a su estudio.

Kouji Minamoto es ahora un hombre muy reconocido en la música clásica haciendo que sus conciertos tengan siempre cupo lleno, la verdad siempre se los dedica a una persona muy especial para el incluso compuso su propia obra llamada "Muchacha triste" en honor a esa mujer, la verdad a pesar de todo lo pasado es muy feliz con su familia.

Zoe Minamoto es una mujer conocida por su gran sazón ya que ella es una de las chef más importantes en todo oriente y se esta dando a conocer en Occidente gracias a la tecnología tan avanzada, ella es feliz con su familia la cual adora y que desea que todo siguiera así.

Black Eagle, después de lo sucedido quiso mejor enseñarles a jóvenes para poder según el cederles el lugar a otros para que salvaran al mundo, el enseña en la organización lo que es la parte practica de las distracciones para los enemigos de los agentes de campo.

White Butterfly también se convirtió en maestra y es la que en enseña la teoría en las distracciones ya que como ella misma decía no se puede hacer una distracción sino se sabe como crearla correctamente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Eres la verdad un tonto, como se te ocurrió aceptar salir en televisión. -dijo una pelirroja exasperada mirando a su esposo.

-Me miró cuando termine la misión y bien sabes que antes era muy abierto por eso no pude negarme. -contestó el hombre.

-Pero pudieron ir solamente los antiguos White. -dijo ella.

-Necesitábamos ir todos, bien sabes que somos solo el equipo Silver, eso es lo que todos saben.

-La verdad bien sabes que me desagrada salir en televisión. -dijo ella mientras se ponía una ropa cómoda.

-Lo se y por eso te pido perdón. -dijo el mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-No ahora no, necesitamos ir a ver a los niños. -dijo ella.

-Sabes muy bien como arruinar un buen momento. -dijo el haciendo un puchero.

-Después te recompensare muy bien. -le susurro ella antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

-Hay, ya van a empezar de empalagosos. -dijo una pequeña voz a lo que los adultos se separaron de inmediato.

-Hola, Ritsuko. -saludo la mujer.

-¿Cómo les fue? -preguntó una niña entrando después de su hermana.

-Muy bien hija. -contestó el hombre.

-KYA, ya llegaron papa y mama. -dijeron al unísono dos gemelos

--**Ritsuko Akiyama. -**Tiene diez años y es igual a su padre excepto en el carácter que es igual al de su madre, es muy estudiosa ya que cuando sea mas grande ser como su madre, puede controlar la energía eléctrica.

**--Ryoko Akiyama. -**Tiene 8 años y es en apariencia como su madre pero su carácter es aun más dulce que el de su progenitor, su padre insiste que lo saco a su abuelo paterno, ella suele sonreír mucho ya que cuando era más pequeña era muy enfermiza, puede controlar las ilusiones, lo utiliza para poder entretener a sus hermanos menores.

**--Ryutaro Akiyama. -**Tiene 6 años y tiene un gemelo, los dos son castaños y tienen los ojos violetas su piel es extrañamente bronceada como su padre, el es muy serio y se toma todo con calma, aun no tiene poderes activos solo que tiene premoniciones.

**--Ryoma Akiyama. -**AL igual que su hermano tiene 6 años y es castaño de ojos violetas, el al contrario de su hermano es muy alegre y bastante ingenuo de la vida como lo era su padre antes de descubrir sus poderes, las premoniciones que tiene suelen ser cosas con varios días de anticipación y suelen evitar catástrofes naturales.

-Muy bien niños, hora de ir al parque a jugar. -dijo Ryo animando a sus hijos.

-Pero tu nos acompañaras yo se que si te quedas harás eso con mama. -dijo Ritsuko a lo que los adultos se pusieron de color escarlata.

-Esa era mi intención, la de acompañarlos vamos Mama esta muy cansada. -dijo el hombre y vio como su mujer se dirigía a acostarse a la cama sin decir nada.

-Es cierto, vamos a tener un hermanito. -dijo Ryoma.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?

-Premonición. -contestó Ryutaro.

-Bueno andando.

Ryo Akiyama se convirtió en un respetable abogado al igual que Henry y Cody ya que su carrera como músico se interrumpió ya que el prefirió la paternidad y la comodidad de poder estar con Rika y no perder ningún momento junto a su esposa, pero algo era seguro el fuera en lo que trabajara era muy feliz por que por fin tenía una familia.

Rika Akiyama es una increíble modelo y tiene muchas ofertas pero muchas de ellas las rechaza al menos que sean solo en Japón por lo que muchas compañías van a Japón para poder contratar a Rika, pero en su tiempo libre se dedica a criar a sus hijos lo cual la mantiene ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo.

White Dinosaur es ahora el encargado de la parte más que nada teórica de las estrategias ya que esa parte de la organización así como la mayoría de los sectores de la parte de campo estaba dividida en dos grupos para así tener contrincantes.

Black Fox, si algo le había quedado a ella de su experiencia es que lo mejor es la practica para aprender correctamente lo que era la estrategia y siempre que podía retaba a su esposo a una guerra ficticia que todos disfrutaban en grande ya que los jóvenes habían resultado ser muy habilidosos en ese terreno.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Uf, que día, es por esto que lo odio. -dijo Takeru Ishida sentándose en un sillón.

-Vamos es solo una vez al año. -dijo su esposa Hikari Ishida mientras se acercaba dulcemente a el.

E iban a comenzar a ponerse melosos cuando unos torbellinos castaños interrumpieron en la estancia.

-¿Cómo les fue en la entrevista? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-Muy bien Soun. -dijo su madre.

--**Soun Ishida**. -tiene 9 años y su pelo es castaño y sus ojos también pero su piel es blanca, es muy alto y es muy bueno en los hechizos de magia ancestral en conjunto los cuales realiza junto a su hermana melliza, es muy bullicioso al igual que su padre.

--**Tamara Ishida**. -tiene 9 años y su pelo castaño pero de ojos azules y piel apiñonada, es un poco chaparrita y excelente en sus hechizos de magia ancestral que realiza con su hermano suele ser mas reservada que el.

-Veo que regresaron. -dijo un chico rubio entrando con una niña pequeña.

-Así es, la verdad lo odio. -dijo su padre de nuevo.

-El precio de la fama padre. -contestó el chico rubio.

-Tenías que parecerte a tu madre. -murmuró el hombre a lo que su esposa le dio un codazo.

--**Yoko Ishida**. -tiene 10 años es de pelo rubio y ojos castaños, su piel es apiñonada, es alto es un excelente deportista ya que tiene mucha resistencia por que su poder es el de crear energía y la telequinesia.

-A ver chiquita ven con mama. -dijo Hikari.

--**Ai Ishida**. -tiene 6 años, tiene el pelo rubio y parece una copia al carbón de su padre por que es muy abierta con los demás, su poder es que se puede multiplicar y volar lo que le causa muchos problemas a sus padres por que la niña le encanta presumirlo.

-Niños hay que ir a lavarse las manos, debo hablar con su padre. -dijo la mujer.

-Siempre se pone así este día. -murmuro Soun.

-Nos sabemos la rutina mama. -dijo Takara.

Los cuatro salieron en tropel y cuando se quedaron solos volteó a ver a su esposo y lo encontró con la misma expresión de todos los años y que sabía que ella también tenía.

Cabe constatar que Takeru se convirtió en un exitoso escritor tanto como Takeru Ishida como su otro nombre White Ángel, lo que le aseguraba dos carreras muy exitosas como escritor ya que escribía como ambos.

Hikari se convirtió en una fotógrafa reconocida en todo el mundo por su perspectiva y enfoque lo que la ayudaba mucho y aparte de que era una excelente gimnasta y después de ganar el oro para Japón se retiro por que fue madre y hoy en día es una entrenadora altamente recomendada.

White Ángel, el se encarga de dar la parte practica de la infiltración a sus pupilos, escoge a los más pequeños para ese tipo de pruebas ya que según el siempre son los que pasan desapercibidos pero también se asegura de que tengan buen corazón.

Black Cat, ella junto con su esposo se encarga de la parte teórica de la infiltración normalmente les dice donde son los lugares más recomendables para esconderse donde puede haber huecos en las construcciones y cosas así.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Muy lejos de Japón un hombre se encontraba en su estudio terminando de ver la entrevista que se había estado haciendo a los miembros del grupo Silver y el sabía que los miembros de es equipo había omitido varias acciones pero que estaba seguro se encontraban en sus memorias.

-Por lo menos están bien. -dijo el.

-"Pero aun así deberías verlos más a menudo". -dijo alguien cercas de el.

-Gabumon, bien sabes que no quiero preocuparlos, pero se a la perfección que Caiyimbo sigue vivo. -dijo el rubio.

-Yamato, te iría mejor si no les ocultaras las cosas.

-Bien sabes que entre menos lo sepan mejor.

-Bueno tengo que irme los chicos quieren comer, adiós Yamato. -se despidió Gabumon.

-Adiós Gabumon. -murmuró el hombre rubio.

-"Como han pasado los años, ya son diez años en los que decidí desaparecer literalmente del mundo. -se dijo a si mismo. -Como desearía regresar en el tiempo pero a la vez no cambiaria nada, aun recuerdo como reacciono cuando…" -miró un anillo en su dedo anular.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_-Matt que te pasa ¿Qué no ves que estamos en medio de una batalla? -preguntó Sora confundida y enfadada cuando el la metió al callejón._

_-Lo siento pero esto no puede esperar. -le contestó el y la abrazo a lo que ella se puso rígida. _

_-¿Qué sucede Matt? -preguntó todavía confusa separándolo de ella._

_-Esto no funciona ya. -le contestó el mirándola a los ojos. –Lo siento pero cuando regresamos pense que sería suficiente._

_-¿Qué? -preguntó incrédula y sintió como su corazón comenzaba lentamente a sangrar._

_-Que ya no me funciona a mi, no es suficiente no me complace la relación que llevamos, lo siento yo, necesito más es por eso que…-Yamato le costaba trabajo continuar y más por que sabía que con eso la estaba haciendo sufrir pero se lo recompensaría. -Quiero, no, -se rectifico. -necesito pedirte que… Te cases conmigo._

_Sora no sabía que responder, pensaba que el la estaba terminando y le estaba proponiendo matrimonio y como no halló otra solución._

"_PLAF". -se escucho y Yamato estaba con el rostro volteado._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme sufrir pedazo de imbecil? -le grito histérica Sora._

_-Perdón, pero deberías haber visto tu cara de incredulidad. -dijo Yamato con una gran sonrisa a lo que Sora solo le mando una mirada sulfurada._

_-Estupido._

_-Lo siento, mi pequeña salvaje pero me pareció divertido, mira mi ofrenda de paz. -le enseño una pequeña cajita de terciopelo pero en lugar de negro era de color blanco. -me pareció lindo._

_Ella tomo la cajita entre sus manos y la abrió lentamente y dentro de ella encontró un anillo con dos hermosas piedras de dos colores fundidas en una sola como el Ying y el Yang solo que la mitad era de color azul y la otra de rojo en lugar del negro y el blanco._

_-El azul soy yo y el rojo eres tú, eso significa que somos uno solo, pensé que era mejor que un diamante como la que tenía tu yo de la dimensión alterna. -le explicó Yamato mientras tomaba el anillo y se lo ponía en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. - ¿ves? Precioso pero. -se lo quitó. -te lo daré cuando todo esto termine. -dijo Yamato mientras lo volvía a colocar en la cajita._

_-Gracias. -le dijo ella antes de besarlo El rubio entendió perfectamente. Y la besó también. Tan solo la besó. No hay otra forma de describirlo. Sería inútil tratar de narrar la forma en que Sora se derritió con aquel beso, sería completamente un perdida de tiempo tratar de explicar la forma en que se sentían. Una perdida de tiempo, no para mi, ni para ustedes, porque en este mundo no hay palabras suficientes para describir ese beso tan especial que te hace tocar el cielo, que te hace ver las estrellas, que te hace desear tener más aire para no detenerte, ese beso que no olvidarás en toda tu vida. El beso que hace que todo este bien, el beso que te hace saber que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad..._

_-Koishiteru. -terminó por decir el. (N/A: para lo que no sepan Koishiteru significa, te quiero mucho, te amo). -Una cosa más. -le dijo el. -tendremos que decírselo a todos._

_-¿Qué te parece después de que todo esto se calme, se los diremos a todos, los dos juntos. -dijo Sora._

_-Juntos los dos. -le dijo el rozando su nariz con la de ella. - ¿Eso significa que si aceptas casarte conmigo o solo que quieres decírselos a todos? -preguntó algo preocupado._

_-Mmh, -dijo Sora algo pensativa. -creo que era lo segundo. -dijo ella a lo que Yamato puso una cara de espanto. -y después lo primero o no se tal vez al revés. -termino ella._

_-Me asustaste un poco. -dijo el._

_-Como decirte que no, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, eres un tonto Matt, aparte no quiero circo y pantomima por la boda, prefiero que sea algo calmado y secreto, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención. -dijo ella mientras se aferraba a el. -¿sabes, me alegra lo que dijiste, nunca antes me habías dicho que me amabas, yo… Aishiteru. -le dijo ella mientras lo soltaba. (N/A: De nuevo para que los que no sepan Aishiteru significa, Te quiero mucho Te adoro)_

_-llegó la hora de volver a pelear. -dijo el colocándose el antifaz._

_-Lo se. -dijo ella antes de besarlo y colocarse su mascara. "Espero que todo salga bien"_

_Antes de salir ambos se miraron a la cara y sin proponérselo lo dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_-Daisuki. -después de eso salieron del callejón como si nada hubiera pasado pero ambos sabían que todo era diferente. (N/A: De nuevo Daisuki significa, así de simple las cinco letras más hermosas que hay, Te amo)._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-La verdad fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. -dijo el hombre. -no, fue uno de los dos momentos mas felices de mi vida. -rectifico el.

Después de eso una persona totalmente enfadada llegó a su estudio y azotó la puerta con violencia y se sentó en una silla frente a el resoplando de furia.

-¿Qué te pasa querida? -preguntó el.

-Es que **TU** "hijo"se la pasa martirizándome. -contestó ella.

-Es solo un niño. -intentó razonar con ella, siempre era igual cuando se enfadaba lo llamaba TU HIJO.

-Pero es insoportable a veces.

-Ven. -le indicó el y cuando ella estuvo cerca la abrazo y la sentó en su regazo.

-Con eso el va a pensar que es más maduro que tu y no creo que eso te haga mucha gracia ¿cierto? -le dijo el.

-No, pero a veces desearía que no fuera tan infantil, después de todo tu eres su padre. -dijo ella.

-Anda ve y has como si no pasara nada. -dijo el.

-Bien sabes que no necesita de una amiga bien sabes que necesita a su padre y que necesita otra cosa más. -le contestó ella.

Yamato se quedó observando como ella desaparecía por la puerta, era cierto el no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa ya que trabajaba en la NASA y constantemente era cambiado de estación por lo que viajaban mucho.

-¿Cómo acercarme a el cuando no tengo demasiado tacto? -se preguntó el y es que era verdad no era muy apegado a su hijo. -Como desearía que tú estuvieras aquí. -murmuró y recordó con tristeza el acontecimiento que los marcó realmente a todos hacía diez largos años.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Todos se dirigieron a la mansión pero antes de irse escucharon un montón de aplausos que eran de las personas que habían rescatado por lo que se quedaron a agradecerles y después se marcharon a su hogar en un lugar intermedio se trasformaron, excepto Yamato que llevó a Caiyimbo a una prisión especial._

_Cuando Yamato llegó notó que todos estaban pálidos y unos en especial las chicas estaban desesperadas._

_-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó confundido._

_-Sora no aparece. -dijo Rika._

_Yamato no respondió sino que les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran y salió corriendo de ese lugar, todos los demás lo siguieron, cuando llegó subió hacia la azotea y vio que no había ninguna máquina ni nada como si hubiera sido arrancada con violencia de ese lugar, miró el suelo atentamente y entonces lo que vio lo dejo paralizado._

_Era la gargantilla de Sora._

_Lentamente se acerco a donde se encontraba y lo recogió y aun sin creerlo se lo hecho al bolso de su traje y minutos después llegaron el resto de los equipos y todos estaban asombrados y sorprendidos al ver como estaba ese lugar._

_-¿Y Sora? -preguntó Hikari._

_-No esta. -contestó Yamato._

_-De seguro fue Caiyimbo. -dijo Ryo._

_-¿Por que lo dices? -preguntó Kouji._

_-Cuando elimine a Piedmon logre ver este lugar y mire el arma y vi que Sora se encontraba aquí con Caiyimbo en posición de ataque y después no vi nada mas. -dijo Ryo._

_-Eso no puede ser. -murmuró Rika._

_En ese momento la computadora portátil de Ken comenzó a sonar y el se dispuso a abrirla._

_-Es de Sora. -dijo emocionado a lo que todos se acercaron._

_Miraron a Sora en la pantalla "Hola, se que esto debe sorprenderles pero necesitaba hacerlo, este es un video y decidí grabarlo por si no logro salir con vida de esto, averigüe cosas de la profecía que no les dije, no se necesitan de cuatro para hacerla funcionar pero lo más probable es que mueran, yo sabía que los indicados éramos Rika, Hikari, Kouji y yo, pero a diferencia de ustedes yo no tenía tanto que perder, me entere y decidí esto el 1 de agosto de este año, si todo sale como lo planee todo saldrá muy bien perdón por borrar la profecía pero sabía que me detendrían si llegaban a sospechar algo, en si la profecía es esta._

"_**Los ocho elegidos para el arma serán, **_

_**Cuatro de ellos destrucción causaran**_

_**Y cuatro la paz atraerán,**_

_**Pero eso será solo por el interior de su corazón,**_

_**Si se hace por una mala razón **_

_**Destrucción ocasionara**_

_**Pero el puro corazón amor traerá.**_

_**Se necesita la energía de cuatro para poder operar,**_

_**Más ellos dispuestos deben estar**_

_**A renunciar a su vida terrenal,**_

_**Para sus propósitos alcanzar."**_

"_Pero descubrí que no es toda la profecía al parecer es solo la mitad, no pude encontrar ningún escrito que dijera algo sobre la otra mitad por lo que tome esa decisión"_

_**POV'S DE YAMATO**_

_Yo no creía lo que escuchaba y recordé que todavía en el 1 de Agosto estábamos peleados, pero esa no era razón para no haberme dicho nada de lo que tenía planeado._

"_Usare toda mi energía en hacer andar la máquina y recuperar la tranquilidad de la tierra, como controlo elementos será mucho más fácil, también descubrí que la máquina no toma la vida de todos sino de uno solo y es del más débil como ustedes tienen el mismo nivel sería al azar y pues si solo era yo lo más probable es que solo pierda uno de mis poderes, es por eso que no les dije nada, la verdad lo lamento y como dije antes si ven esto es que yo morí. -dijo Sora y sonrió. -la verdad nunca me arrepentiré de todo lo que hice en mi vida fuera para bien o para mal, creo que todos entienden a que me refiero, solo espero que sean felices Biyomon y yo se los agradeceremos infinitamente si por una cosa u otra les llegasen a preguntar sobre nosotros no digan nada, como si nunca hubiéramos existido, todo esto lo sabe Sean y la única razón por la que no dijo nada es por que yo se lo pedí en memoria de mi madre, adiós. -el video terminó y las mujeres estaban llorando inclusive Rika que sollozaba levemente aferrada a Ryo._

_-No puede ser, no puede estar muerta. -dijo Rika._

_Yo solo recuerdo que cuando regresamos a la mansión de inmediato hicimos las maletas y nos marchamos a Londres, nadie hablaba mucho realmente solo para lo necesario, incluso los bebes se la pasaban callados como si supieran lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, cuando llegue a ese lugar me encerré en la que era mi habitación y a oscuras por primera vez en mi vida llore, no era por que simplemente había perdido a alguien, había perdido a la única mujer por la cual yo hubiera dada todo sin importarme nada sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias solo en su bienestar._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -le pregunte al aire._

_Pero nadie me contesto eso, ni siquiera deseaba hablar con Gabumon, el se encontraba en la misma habitación que yo solo que el se encontraba al otro extremo, yo sabía que se encontraba llorando, Gabumon a pesar de todo era orgulloso y no permitía que yo lo consolara, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si yo mismo necesitaba de alguien que me consolara, fue cuando saque de mi bolsillo la gargantilla de ella y la contemple largamente como si de un momento a otro ella fuera por dicho objeto diciéndome que era de ella y no tenía por que tenerlo yo, pero sin embargo eso nunca sucedió._

_Después de eso, yo continué con mi vida como si realmente su muerte no me hubiera afectado en nada ya que después de todo esa era la máscara que ambos nos habíamos creado, a nadie le pareció realmente raro que no afectara después de todo según ellos casi no hablábamos y a mi nunca me afectaban las muertes._

_Aunque claro por dentro era el que se encontraba peor, aun recuerdo las caras de Rika y Kouji, ambos parecían zombis y Rika tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tanto Zoe como Ryo se desvivían por distraerlos de cualquier manera y poco a poco lo lograron aunque en los ojos de ambos siempre se notaron una pequeña tela de tristeza aun si ambos estuvieran riendo._

_Yo me fui adaptando a mi condición ya que aunque lo deseaba no lograba comprender del todo, ¿por que ella decidió hacerlo sola, digo si me lo hubiera dicho yo la hubiera ayudado pero por alguna extraña razón nunca dijo nada._

_Realmente no lo comprendí hasta mucho tiempo después, poco después de haber leído la carta que ella me dejo._

_Los días pasaron y los días se convirtieron en semanas y en una de ellas Caiyimbo se ahorco o eso fue lo que dijo el jefe de Dark Ángel pero un día el me llamó a mi a su oficina._

_-White Wolf que alegría verte. -me dijo Sean._

_**-**Quisiera decir lo mismo. -le respondí sin pensar._

_-¿Por lo de que Caiyimbo se ahorco sin cumplir su condena verdad? -preguntó suspicaz._

_-Eh, si la verdad es por eso. -dije aparentando._

_-La verdad lamento eso. -me dijo aunque por alguna extraña razón cambio el tema drásticamente. –Después de todo, creo que ustedes se lo merecían más que nadie, celebrar una victoria juntos._

_-¿A que se refiere? –le pregunte confundido._

_-Se lo que tuviste con Sora. -me dijo solamente a lo que yo baje la cabeza. -Mira Caiyimbo no esta muerto quien se ahorco es otra persona, no se como pero logró escapar, y si mi instinto es correcto al estar Sora muerta te buscara a ti, es por eso que debes irte de este lugar y adoptar otra identidad, yo te puedo ayudar a eso._

_-Gracias lo haré. -le conteste._

_Todo estuvo listo en unas cuantas semanas aun recordaba lo que les había dicho a los chicos._

_-Debo irme, hay todavía un enemigo que esta tras de mi y no quiero exponerlos._

_-Pero si te quedas podríamos ayudarte. -me dijo mi hermano._

_-No, necesito hacer esto yo solo, la verdad me encantaría estar aquí pero no es posible. -les conteste "Aparte mi corazón debe sanar y no podrá hacerlo si los miro continuamente a ustedes muchachos lo siento" Después de todo yo lo único que deseaba era sanar y rehacer mi vida y olvidarme de todo._

_-Bueno entonces solo resta desearte buena suerte. -me dijo Ryo con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias. -le conteste y me marche de ese lugar._

_Me cambie el nombre por lo que de Yamato Ishida cantautor reconocido pase a ser Matt Takaishi un simple pasante en la NASA de Canadá y un gran hombre de negocios, también cambie mi apariencia varias veces hasta que encontré la perfecta, mi pelo era de color negro, mi piel fue aun más pálida casi como si fuera un albino y mis ojos siguieron de su mismo color lo que me daba un aire de misterio, que aun a mi pesar atraían a las féminas de allá pero a mi no me importaba lo único que deseaba era que mi corazón sanase._

_Recuerdo que con el tiempo rehice mi vida y fui literalmente feliz aunque nada ni nadie llenara el vació que ella dejo en mi corazón nunca, no ignore que muchas lo intentaron y que se hablaba a mis espaldas pero a mi no me importaba, yo tenía por que luchar._

_**END POV'S YAMATO**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Aun recuerdo como me sentía, vació por dentro pero recordé que tenía por que luchar. -se dijo a si mismo Yamato.

-Papa. -llegó gritando un niño parecido físicamente a el. (N/A: en la forma falsa claro esta).

-¿Qué sucede Harunobu? -le preguntó Matt a su hijo.

-Es que ella es muy mala conmigo. -dijo el haciendo un puchero.

-Eso no es cierto lo que pasa es que eres un maleducado. -dijo ella llegando. -NO es cierto, no me porte mal con el.

-Eres mala conmigo, ahora mi papa te regañara. -dijo el.

-Claro, el padre debe salir en defensa de su hijito. -dijo ella en tono enfadado.

-Haru has el favor de salir. -dijo Matt a lo que el niño le obedeció.

-No me regañes de nuevo, ya me se tu sermón. -dijo ella.

-Mira no entiendo, hace años se llevaban de maravilla la verdad no entiendo que pudo haber pasado. -dijo Matt con voz divertida.

-El se comporta como un niño caprichoso, aparte me dijo que ya no quería que yo fuera su amiga. -dijo ella sin notar el tono de voz de Matt.

-Increíble, antes eso era lo único que decía. -dijo Matt.

-Todos cambiamos. -dijo ella.

-No te comportes como una adulta tienes solo 11 años Zhana. -dijo Matt.

-Pero aun así soy más madura que mi hermano. -contestó la chica.

Matt la observó detenidamente, su pelo era de color negro su piel pálida, sus ojos de color plateados y a pesar de ser todavía una niña era muy atractiva "Como su madre, aunque tenga otra apariencia para mi es como si no la tuviera" pensó Yamato.

-Bueno, entonces utiliza eso a tu favor y no le hagas sus cosas y veras como te pide perdón. -dijo Matt.

-Papa, esa no es la solución. -dijo Zhana seriamente mientras lo miraba atentamente, el no sabía por que lo hacía pero su hija siempre lo miraba de una forma que parecía estarlo analizando, como lo miraba en un principio Sora.

-¿Y cual es?

-Tu bien sabes cual es. -dijo ella. -Necesitamos una mamá.

-Lo siento pero es lo único que no puedo darles hija. -contestó con voz algo triste Matt.

-¿Por qué, no deberías seguir enamorado de una mujer que nos abandono cuando éramos unos bebes, deberías seguir con tu vida. -le grito la niña y se fue de ahí.

Yamato solo se quedó sentado y sacó una fotografía de un compartimiento secreto.

-"¿Como decírselos mi pequeña, como decirles que yo no soy Matt Takaishi sino que en realidad soy Yamato Ishida mejor conocido como White Wolf y que tu su madre esta muerta por que los salvo de un mundo de destrucción ¿Cómo decirles que tu eras Black Phoenix cuando tu misma dijiste que no deseabas que nadie supiera de tu existencia, perdón pero como dije antes no amare a nadie que no seas tu, solo tu has sido la única que a logrado derretir el hielo de mi corazón, es por eso que decidí irme y cambiar todo para que nuestros hijos tuvieran una vida normal, ellos no saben nada del mundo al que tu y yo una vez pertenecimos". -Matt miró la foto en ella se encontraban Sora y el sentados sobre una manta en unos de los parques de Grecia y sus digimon a sus lados los cuatro con un bebe en sus brazos y estaban muy sonrientes en ese momento miró directamente a sus ojos y noto un brillo especial al igual que en los suyos de ese entonces y supo que desde ese momento aunque no lo aceptaran ya eran el uno del otro, entonces sacó una carta del mismo compartimiento.

_Querido Matt:_

_La verdad es para mi un profundo pesar escribir estas líneas ya que si llegas a leerlas significa que algo salió mal y yo morí, la razón de mi carta es para decirte que aun a pesar de todo este tiempo aunque corto, que pase a tu lado fue el más feliz de mi vida, no tiene ningún punto de comparación con nada._

_Los niños, se que tu los cuidaras muy bien ¿y sabes por que, pues por que sería mucho más fácil ocultar quien es la madre que quien es el padre, fue por eso que no te dije nada aun en contra de mis deseos, la verdad siempre estuve acostumbrada a esconder emociones y a fingirlas pero contigo fue diferente, cada acción cada palabra fue hecha desde el interior de mi corazón desde que te conocí aunque no quise aceptarlo en un principio._

_Zhana mi hermosa niña y Harunobu mi gracioso bebe, la verdad se que ellos estarán muy bien contigo, la verdad Yamato quisiera pedirte en una promesa que no le digas a nadie que yo soy su madre, si tu deseas mostrárselos a los demás por favor no digas que yo soy su madre, ni siquiera a ellos no quiero que el recuerdo que tengan de mi sea el de una mujer que fue una asesina prefiero que no les digas nada de mi, que me odien por abandonarlos contigo que por haber asesinado en vida a miles de seres vivos, que no sepan nada de mi, ni siquiera como era físicamente ni psicológicamente quiero que tu seas su adoración ya que con eso podré descansar en paz._

_También quiero decirte que te dejo todos mis negocios, se que para ti no será de importancia pero si para mi, ya que con eso podrás asegurar el futuro de los chicos, cuando sean mayores de edad y puedan manejarlos por favor traspásaselos, nada mejor que sigan en la familia ¿no lo crees, la única que solo tu puedes tener son la de la disquera y la de mi familia ya que ellos no deberán enterarse._

_Tú leíste la carta que me dejó mi madre y la verdad cumplí con sus requerimientos ya que tú como nuestros hijos se convirtieron en mis alas de libertad y a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice a tu lado._

_Por siempre tuya, recuerda que siempre te amare no importa lo que suceda._

_Sora Takenouchi._

_29 de octubre de 2154._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En la base de Dark Ángel se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, se encontraba mirando un recorte viejo de periódico.

-Lo siento tanto Yao Niang, no pude proteger a tu hija de la muerte, no pude cumplir la promesa que te hice antes de tu muerte. -dijo apresumbrado Sean.

Y sin desearlo recordó todo lo que había pasado ese 31 de Octubre de hacía 10 años.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_-Mira Sean, debo hacerlo no dejare que los demás se expongan si yo sola puedo lograrlo. -dijo Sora subiendo mientras que frente a ella flotaba la imagen de un hombre ya al parecer algo mayor._

_-Pero las probabilidades están parejas. -dijo el hombre._

_-Lo se, pero lo único que me importa es que los demás se encuentren bien. -dijo Sora testarudamente._

_-Lo haces por otra cosa ¿verdad? -preguntó Sean._

_Sora no contestó sino que siguió caminando intentando que nadie la encontrara en ese lugar._

_-Que raro no hay nadie de Ángelus. –dijo la chica al matar a unos de Light Devil._

_-Eso es por que ellos se retiraron de la batalla. –dijo Sean._

_-¿Cómo? –preguntó incrédula la chica._

_-Ellos decidieron retirarse, el líder no quería arriesgar a más hombres por algo que no consideraba algo importante, hable con el, es un buen hombre. –dijo Sean._

_-Tu siempre confías en todo mundo, bueno tengo que llegar a la máquina. –dijo Sora._

_-¿Ya sabes como es? –preguntó escéptico Sean._

_-Si, logre descubrir unos diseños en un viejo libro. –mintió la chica, ya que no debía decir nada del viaje a la otra dimensión._

_-¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó nuevamente el hombre y como una orden._

_Ella se detuvo en un pasillo vació y suspiro antes de hablar._

_-Bien sabes que nunca desobedecí ninguna de tus órdenes, y que no lo haré, después de todo eres como un padre para mí por que me ayudaste a superar lo de mi madre y de alguna manera me ayudaste a salir a adelante en mi vida en general. -dijo ella._

_-Lo se, pero que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte. -dijo el hombre confundido_

_-Tengo dos hijos. -contestó ella finalmente._

_-¿Qué, ¿Cómo, ¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante ¿con Quién? -preguntó Sean._

_-La verdad es que tengo un hijo y una hija son preciosos y a decir verdad hoy cumplen un año Sean. -dijo Sora con una sonrisa radiante y en ese instante el hombre supo que la chica por fin había sido liberada de esa capa de frialdad en la que se sumió desde que murió su madre y agradeció en silenció al hombre que lo logró aunque no supiera quien fuera._

_-Me alegra._

_-Creo que no cuando sepas quien es. -dijo Sora rehuyendo su mirada._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Es Yamato Ishida. -contestó ella._

_-¿El, pero si se llevaban muy mal._

_-Fue algo extraño, simplemente se dio. -dijo Sora._

_-Aparte les prohibí que tuvieran algo. -dijo el_

_-Eso fue antes de que nos dijeran, como dije antes simplemente se dio._

_-Bueno si eres feliz. -dijo el hombre derrotado._

_-Algo más. -dijo ella._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si algo me llegara a pasar nunca les digas a los demás que tuve hijos, esa será decisión de Yamato. -dijo Sora._

_-Pero los otros tienen derecho…_

_-Quiero que me lo jures por mi madre. –dijo Sora poniéndose sería._

_-De acuerdo. –dijo finalmente el hombre y enseguida no supo por que se arrepintió de ello._

_Después de eso no pudieron seguir hablando ya que Sora se encontró con Caiyimbo y después de tirarlo por las escaleras se dirigió hacia la máquina._

_-Llegó la hora._

_Se coloco en uno de eso lugares y le indicó a Biyomon que la prendiera y esta muy temerosa lo hizo y la energía fue siendo drenada del cuerpo de la muchacha que se negaba a gritar del dolor._

_Por culpa de la máquina las explosiones se fueron dando por que comenzó a emitir ondas en las que todas las personas ajenas al edificio dejaran de sentir odio en su corazón quedando solo con ese odio el hombre llamado Caiyimbo._

_A decir verdad el proceso estaba terminando pero lo que no contaba nadie es que un ser encapuchado apareció y aventó un pequeño artefacto a uno de los tubos conectores de la máquina lo que provoco un desperfecto que hizo que esta dejara de funcionar y comenzara a arder._

_Después de eso todo acabó el lugar comenzó a incendiarse y sin que Sora se hubiera dado cuenta el collar de su madre se le había caído quedando en el suelo._

_Un ser extraño apareció y apago las llamas que comenzaban a acabar con el lugar por lo que avanzó y tomo el cuerpo inerte de la chica "Lastima que no podemos revivir a los muertos" y en medio de una luz desapareció no hizo falta buscar a Biyomon ya que se decía que cuando un humano muere su camarada desaparece._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-La verdad sigo culpándome por todo. -dijo Kouji apesumbrado.

-Bien sabes que no fue tu culpa, nadie de nosotros lo sabíamos. -intentó calmar Zoe.

-Pero era mi prima, debía saberlo, suponerlo al menos. -dijo Kouji histérico.

-Todos los años debemos poner cara de felicidad aunque nos estemos muriendo por dentro, ella pidió que no dijéramos nada de ella. -dijo Zoe.

-Como me gustaría hablarle a los niños de ella, siempre se maravillan con nuestras historias no me imagino lo que dirían de las de ella. -dijo Kouji con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero recuerda que los niños creen que siempre hemos sido el equipo Silver, incluso los reclutas, los que se encontraban antes que nosotros ingresáramos ya se jubilaron y los nuevos pensaron que siempre hemos sido un solo equipo.

-Y que hemos tenido un solo líder.

-Así es, eso es algo que no podemos cambiar.

-Lo se, ahora vamos con los niños llevémoslos al parque acuático, ellos no tienen la culpa. –dijo el hombre intentando una sonrisa. "Tiene razón eso es lo que ella hubiera deseado"

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto Zoe, muchas gracias por permanecer a mi lado todos estos años. -dijo Kouji abrazando a su esposa.

-No tienes por que agradecerme, bien sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón. -contestó ella saliendo de la estancia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando Ryo regresó miró que Rika aun se encontraba en la cama y notó que estaba dormida pero aun tenía lágrimas en su rostro y sollozaba inconscientemente.

-¿Por que el ser humano tiene que morir, ¿Por qué no somos inmortales? -se preguntó Ryo. -La verdad en momentos así es cuando odio a Sora por hacer sufrir a Rika, que le costaba decirnos su plan.

-Por que la hubieran detenido. -dijo Renamon apareciendo.

-Pero a pesar de todos estos años Rika sigue sufriendo y no se por que.

-Pues por que los demás humanos celebran una victoria que para ustedes a pesar de que la lograron no lo es ya que perdieron a alguien muy querido. -dijo Renamon.

-Tal vez ya que casi al mismo tiempo perdimos a Yamato en quien sabe que lugar. -dijo Ryo.

-Bueno solo espero que Rika se recupere de esto en los próximos años pero digo que es mucho aun con lo que tiene con este dolor. -dijo Renamon

-Renamon ¿podrías retirarte? Bien sabes como se pone Rika cuando despierta este día.

-Claro.

Ryo se quedo observando a su pelirroja un poco más y noto como ella se despertaba y para sorpresa del, ella le dirigió una sonrisa, la primera del día y supo que de alguna manera la chica al fin había superado lo de su hermana, o había escuchado la conversación que mantuvo con Renamon.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-La verdad no tienes que ponerte así siempre este día. -dijo Hikari.

-¿Y como quieres que me ponga si mi hermano se fue después de lo sucedido y que tu perdiste a una mujer que tu misma me dijiste te importaba más que tu propia madre? -dijo Takeru.

-¿Crees que no lo se, pero ella siempre me decía que había que ver hacia el futuro y no estar en el pasado, el pasado siempre es y será hermoso pero no es en lo que debemos pensar siempre. -dijo Hikari con voz triste.

-Lo siento, se que no debo ponerme así pero recordarlo me hace enfurecerme. -dijo Takeru.

-Lo se, todos nos sentimos así por que aunque no queramos, de alguna manera nos sentimos culpables. -dijo Hikari.

-Como me gustaría por lo menos una vez más escuchar las peleas se Sora y Yamato. -dijo Takeru con una sonrisa.

-Eran algo digno de ver, ninguno retrocedía. -dijo Hikari riéndose.

-Creo que así es como debemos recordarlos nosotros. -dijo Takeru.

-Así lo haremos.

Después de eso ambos salieron junto con sus hijos a pasar una agradable tarde, después de todo eso era casi como un ritual de cada año.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de lo ocurrido, los científicos encargados dentro de la organización de Dark Ángel crearon un programa que hizo un mundo para que los digimon pudieran esta ahí en lugar de los dispositivos de sus compañeros por lo que le llamaron Digimundo y todos los digimon se fueron a ese lugar y ahí los digimon de los agentes entrenaban a digimon que serian para futuros reclutas.

Pero en ese momento varios digimon se encontraban recordando viejos tiempos mientras sus respectivos descendientes jugaban cerca de ellos sin saber lo que hablaban.

-Es increíble que hayan pasado tantos años. -dijo Gatomon.

-Pero el dolor sigue como si hubiera sido ayer. -dijo Beowulfmon.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada lo hecho, hecho esta. -dijo Patamon.

-Aun así lo siento por Gabumon, es por eso que casi nunca esta con nosotros. -dijo Kazemon.

Los otros corroboraron esa oración, y siguieron observando a los pequeños los cuales eran aun unos niños, pero en sus mentes se encontraba una digimon de color rosa.

Sin saberlo un digimon se encontraba con dos más pequeños, los pequeños se encontraban comiendo alegremente mientras que el más grande se encontraba taciturno.

-¿Papá-gabu, estas bien? -preguntó el pequeño.

-No pasa nada chibi Gabu. –dijo el mayor.

-Siempre te pones así papa, en este día ¿Por qué? -preguntó Chibi Biyomon.

-Solo son recuerdos, de un pasado que quisiera olvidar y a la vez no. –respondió el.

-Bueno, pero no hay por que ponernos así, papá mejor vamos a entrenar quiero ser muy poderoso para poder tener un compañero humano. -dijo el chibi Gabumon.

-La verdad no se por que quieres tener uno, son solo un fastidio, te obligan a pelear, aparte papá no tiene uno y aun así es uno, sino el que es más poderoso de todos los digimon de este lugar. -dijo Chibi Biyomon.

-Eso lo se a la perfección pero quiero saber que se siente tener un compañero, como los digimon de los agentes del equipo Silver, ellos son muy fuertes y sus descendientes también, es más también hay un Gabumon como papá y dicen que es invencible pero que se la pasa con su compañero humano por eso casi no esta aquí. –dijo el pequeño.

-Bueno tal vez algún día tengas tu propio compañero. –alentó Gabumon. "Si supieras que ya lo tienes y que también le encantaría tenerte como compañero"

-Pues a mi no me importa, yo estoy muy bien sin una compañera, soy libre y me gusta. –dijo la chibi Biyomon. –Ahora papá me retiro tengo que entrenar en el aire, nos vemos en la noche.

-cuídate hija. –se despidió Gabumon.

Al parecer los digimon habían salido como sus compañeros humanos por lo que el digimon azulado puso una sonrisa en su rostro por el hecho y se dedico a entrenar a su descendiente, el cual estaba como siempre muy entusiasta.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Matt había salido de su despacho para ver como estaban las cosas con sus hijos, la verdad muchas veces se le hacia difícil pero no cambiara a sus hijos por nada y fue cuando recordó el primer momento en que los observo a ambos ese 31 de Octubre, no, fue el primero de Noviembre cuando los vio por primera vez pero ellos nacieron el 31 de Octubre.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Yamato Había regresado al departamento, ya llevaba como dos hora en el, eran aproximadamente casi la media noche, es más faltaba poco para ella y justo diez minutos antes de ella, comenzó a sentirse mal como si no pudiera respirar bien, pasados unos segundo se sintió bien y la verdad no supo la razón de ello, pero aun así se fue a dormir._

_Al día siguiente fue al hospital y le indicaron la habitación en donde se encontraba la chica, al verla no supo por que pero sonrió instintivamente y le dio un sentimiento de protección hacia ella al verla tan pálida._

_-Señor Takenouchi que bueno que esta aquí, venga acompáñeme. -le dijo una enfermera y el la siguió desconcertado._

_-Disculpe pero mi apellido es Ishida, Takenouchi es la señorita que esta internada. -dijo el pero la enfermera para variar no le hizo caso._

_-Espere aquí, enseguida los traigo._

_El no entendía nada, y se confundió aun más al ver que era la sala de maternidad, pero se sorprendió aun más al ver que se acercaban dos enfermeras y cada una traía a un bebe en brazos, el dedujo que eran una niña y un niño y no supo por que pero al verlos sintió algo especial que le nació en el pecho, algo calido, como si una coraza se estuviera derritiendo con la simple presencia de los bebes, algo parecido le había pasado cuando se presento con la pelirroja pero como White Wolf._

_-¿Hermosos verdad, en un momento los llevaran con su esposa, aunque tengan solo ocho meses nacieron muy saludables y parecen de nueve, la verdad si que tienen suerte, después de todo a la madre le estaba empezando a pegar Anemia, sígame lo llevare a la recamara de su esposa. -le dijo la misma enfermera y el rubio como si estuviera en trance la siguió aun aturdido por lo que acababa de mirar, sus ideas no tenía orden._

_Cuando llegaron a la habitación, momentos después llevaban a los dos recién nacidos y las enfermeras salieron no sin antes desearle las felicitaciones._

_El los observo detenidamente como queriendo averiguar quien era el padre de las criaturas, el bebito tenía la piel morena como la chica, la bebita tenía la piel pálida, pero eso no le decía nada y las facciones de ella eran como las de la pelirroja, las del bebe se le hacían conocidas pero no sabía de quien, eran finas y el pelito que a ambos se les alcanzaba a notar era rubio, no rubio platino sino rubio, rubio, se le hacia también conocido pero seguía sin saber de quien._

_Después de eso parecía como si los bebes esperaran una señal ya que la niña comenzó a llorar, pero por alguna extraña razón el bebe parecía inmutable, el se alarmo pero como no sabía como callar a una recién nacida, se le hacía muy pequeña y tenía miedo de romperla y estaba indeciso así que mejor decidió ir a la puerta e intentar llamara a una enfermera, cuando llego a la puerta e iba a gritar por alguien la niña se silencio, por lo que volteo y se quedo sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja Takenouchi levantada, ella arrullaba a la pequeña, el se acerco a ellas._

_-¿Y bien? -inquirió el interesado y expectante._

_-Bien que. -dijo la chica._

_-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó refiriéndose a los bebes._

_-Son mis hijos. -contestó ella._

_-¿Y quien es el padre?_

_-Inseminación artificial. -contestó ella sin mirarlo._

_-Aja, y yo me lo creo, anda dime quien es. -dijo el imperiosamente._

_-No te lo diré. -dijo ella dejando a la bebe y mirándolo desafiante._

_-Anda, debió ser por el mes de Febrero, ya que la enfermera me dijo que tenían ocho meses._

_-Ya te lo dije fue inseminación artificial, aparte no tengo por que darte explicaciones de mi vida. -dijo ella lanzándole una mirada de furia._

_-Tienes que, si esto nos afecta a todos._

_-Entonces si eres tan listo dedúcelo tú. -dijo ella señalando a los bebes._

_El se quedo observando a los dos niños y fue como si su cerebro apenas comenzara a funcionar de verdad, y con cada momento la idea se le venía haciendo aun más descabellada e inverosímil._

_-¿Son míos? -preguntó horrorizado._

_-De quien más, del vecino. -contestó la chica como sarcástica._

_-No puede ser, me engañaste, si eso es, esto fue solo una tetra para achacádmelos. -dijo el vehemente._

_-¿Por quien me tomas? -preguntó ella ofendida._

_-Ellos no son mis hijos. -dijo el._

_-Exacto, no son tus hijos. -contestó ella fríamente._

_-Pero lo dijiste._

_-Yo no dije nada, tu hiciste tus suposiciones, aparte eso era lo que querías escuchar ¿no, pues ahí esta, no son tus hijos. -escupió ella y se fue de nuevo a la cama sin hacerle caso._

_El rubio se fue de ese lugar rápidamente, anduvo vagando por unas cuantas horas, a decir verdad no sabía por que pero algo le decía que ella mentía, por lo que antes de salir del hospital hizo el tramite para que los niños tuvieran una prueba de ADN, a decir verdad ya las deberían de tener listas por lo que decidió regresar._

_Cuando llegó a la habitación de la pelirroja noto que ella tenía el sobre con el resultado, pero que este se encontraba cerrado._

_-¿Por qué solicitaste esas pruebas? -preguntó ella sentada en la cama._

_-Quiero estar seguro, ¿Por qué no lo miras?_

_-No necesito mirarlo, se el resultado, ya te lo dije son mis hijos y punto. -dijo ella desafiante._

_El no le contestó sino que fue por el sobre y al ver el resultado su rostro palideció en extremo… El era el Padre de las criaturas._

_-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -le reclamo blandiendo la hoja frente al rostro de la chica._

_-¿Hubiera hecho alguna diferencia? -inquirió ella levantándose y yendo a la ventana._

_-Yo merecía saberlo, aparte ¿Cómo fue que quedaste embarazada, no sabes que existen los anticonceptivos?_

_-Pues tú tampoco pensaste en ellos. -recalco ella._

_-Eso no importa, ¿acaso querías enredarme?_

_-Para nada, por mi solo yo soy la madre de ellos y punto, tú no tienes nada que ver. -dijo ella enojada._

_-Eso no quita que son mis hijos, ¿Por qué no te protegiste? -preguntó el._

_-Por que esa fue mi primera vez idiota. -gritó ella sin voltear a verlo._

_-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó el incrédulo._

_-Lo que escuchaste, yo era virgen al momento en que me acosté contigo esa noche de Febrero. –dijo ella sin mirarlo aun._

_El se alejo de ella en silencio, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar, eso era imposible, el mismo había escuchado que ella había arreglado la primera vez de su hermana, ¿Por qué hacer eso y seguir siendo ella misma virgen?_

_-No te creo nada. -dijo el._

_-Pues no me importa, es por eso que estaba tan segura y no te dije nada. -dijo ella._

_-¿Por qué hiciste que alguien desvirginara a tu hermana y tu seguir siendo virgen, perdón pero eso no tiene lógica alguna._

_-Por que yo no quise dejar de serlo por una simple misión, esa decisión se la deje a ellos y cuando me entere de ella, no quise que a las chicas las lastimaran por lo que escogí a alguien cariñoso para ellas. -contestó Sora._

_-Aun así me parece algo extraño. -dijo el y fue cuando realmente entendió la magnitud de las palabra de ella. -Por cierto si esa fue tu primera vez… lo siento creo que fui brusco. -se disculpo el. -aunque para ser la primera vez no se te noto nada._

_-Ya te lo dije, no importa yo criare a esos niños yo sola, no necesito de tu ayuda. -dijo ella ignorando lo dicho por el._

_-Claro que la necesitas y aparte ¿estas loca o que, como se te ocurre tener misiones en ese estado._

_-Uso una poción y un hechizo que logre que alguien completara aunque no se enteraron que yo la utilizo para que nadie se diera cuenta. -dijo ella._

_-Tomare parte en la vida de ellos. -dijo el de pronto._

_-¿Qué? -preguntó ella incrédula._

_-Que formare parte de su vida quieras o no, el hecho de que nosotros no nos llevemos no significa que no críe a mis hijos, no soy tan irresponsable, y esa es mi última palabra, por cierto no le diremos de esto a nadie. -dijo el._

_-Eso ya lo se, es por eso que nadie supo de mi embarazo, nadie ni siquiera Biyomon. -dijo ella._

_-Bien, en ese caso me haré cargo de tus negocios hasta que te recuperes y luego veremos como le haremos con los niños el niño se llamara Harunobu. -dijo el._

_-¿Harunobu? -preguntó ella escéptica._

_-Claro y es mi última palabra, ahora me retiro Takenouchi. -dijo el fríamente mientras se iba de la habitación._

_Después de eso, la chica tardo un mes en salir del hospital por estar cuidando de los pequeños, Yamato aun en contra de sus deseos esos pequeños le habían robado el corazón, tal vez le hubiera dicho a la chica que era por orgullo pero dentro de el sabía que en realidad quería hacerse cargo de esas criaturas, fue como empezó a tener práctica con niños pequeños, ellos estuvieron en observación hasta que los chicos estuvieron listos para regresar a Japón, aunque los dejaron en el apartamento y contrataron una niñera para cuando ellos no podían estar en ese lugar y a los meses tuvieron que contarles a sus digimon para que los ayudaran a decir verdad ellos estaban encantados por el pequeño Haru y la pequeña Zhana, aunque el nombre de la pequeña no le gustaba en un principio a Yamato pero no pudo hacer nada en contra de la terquedad de la pelirroja por lo que los pequeños fueron registrados como Ishida-Takenouchi._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Todos esos años siempre había huido de una manera u otra de sus hijos y ahora que diez años después volvía a ver la carta escrita por Sora y se daba cuenta de que lo que ella le dijo una vez era verdad, se podía leer entre líneas cosas nuevas.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano al collar que portaba y que siempre le recordaba de una manera u otra quien era el en realidad era White Wolf líder del equipo Silver y mejor guerrero de Dark Ángel, el símbolo de la amistad.

La gargantilla de Sora la tenía en una caja en el desván junto con muchas cosas y recuerdos de ellos, no había tenido el valor de tirarlos hacía años y siempre que se mudaban los llevaba consigo, algunas veces iba a revisar las cosas y así recordar a la mujer que a pesar de todo siempre había amado.

Al salir al jardín se encontró a Zhana la cual leía un libro y a Harunobu quien se encontraba practicando con una guitarra y al parecer era un modelo reciente.

-¿Qué tienes ahí hijo? -preguntó el acercándose.

-Es una guitarra tal vez no sepas lo que es. -dijo su hijo.

-Préstamela. -pidió Yamato y comenzó a tocar una melodía para el era muy conocida pero para sus hijos era muy vaga (N/A: para mas informes es la tonada de Niña que tienen tus ojos la canción que Yamato cantó a sus hijos hacia muchos años y que Sora escucho).

-Vaya papa, no sabía que tocabas la guitarra. -dijo impresionado el niño.

-También toco el bajo. -dijo el.

-Increíble, ¿me enseñarías a tocar como tu? -preguntó ilusionado.

-No creo que papa tenga tiempo tiene que trabajar. -dijo Zhana.

-Bueno, pues como considerando que dentro de unos días será su cumpleaños. -dijo Matt. (N/A: recuerden que ellos están en Canadá y pues es diferente día). -me tome unas semanas libres y nos iremos de vacaciones a donde quieran.

-Tenemos clases. -dijo Zhana.

-Ya lo arregle, no tendrán falta. -dijo el.

Para eso ambos niños estaban con unas sonrisas en sus rostros ya que su padre se iría de vacaciones con ellos.

-Bueno ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Zhana.

-Iremos a Grecia. -informó Yamato sabiendo que ese lugar les fascinaba a ambos.

-Bien. -se pusieron a celebrar los dos niños.

Matt los observo disimuladamente y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que les cambio la apariencia por ejemplo Harunobu tenía gestos que el mismo hacia cuando tenía su edad y que Zhana muchas veces se comportaba como lo hacía Sora de joven, sobre todo lo de las responsabilidades y la seriedad, el no la tomo hasta que tuvo que hacerse cargo de esas dos criaturas indefensas y que a pesar de haber siempre protegido a gente con ellos era diferente incluso con su hermano ya que eran sus hijos eran parte de el y eso era algo que no cambiaría para nada, aunque le parecía extraño la adoración que su hijo les profesaba al equipo Silver y cada tanto tiempo le oía murmurar que sería genial ser un hijo de esos guerreros a lo que el sonreía ya que el era hijo de los dos líderes de ese equipo y sin saberlo tenía en su sangre el poder de su madre sobre la tierra, mientras que Zhana despreciaba a esos agentes ya que pensaba que eran solo unos exhibicionistas y ese era el motivo de muchas disputas entre los hermanos, la verdad no daba crédito como dos hermanos gemelos pudieran ser tan diferentes entre si pero ni modo.

Matt los dejó celebrando y entró a la casa a preparar la maleta de ellos tres.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En un lugar algo lejos de ahí y lejos también de Japón un hombre se encontraba en su silla.

-Mi venganza iniciara y empezare por sacar de su escondite a White Wolf. -dijo Caiyimbo.

-Señor, el juego a iniciado.

-Bien, equipo Silver no sabrán lo que les espera sobre todo sin la ayuda de esa mujer. -dijo Caiyimbo tocando una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

_**¿OWARI?**_

**_Bueno creo que más de uno se habrá quedado con cara de ¿, bueno déjenme decirles que ustedes comenzaron a preguntarme que si Sora saldría embarazada fue cuando salieron embarazadas las demás y yo les conteste que no. Pero en algunos capítulos les di un poco de pistas, ¿digo por que sino pasaban mucho tiempo en el apartamento, teniendo sus habitaciones y que nadie iba para allá, o también cuando Yamato se encontraba cantando la canción de Leo Dan a "Dos" personas, o cuando Lucemon estaba vigilando a dos seres que se encontraban dormidos, digo parecían otras personas pero en realidad no eran._**

_**La verdad este capitulo no me salio muy bien por que no soy buena con los finales y como se dieron cuenta, es un final que no lo es, y eso es por que yo tenía planeado hacer otra parte para marcar el final definitivo pero no se, si ustedes lo deciden solo hago otra especie de epilogo en esta historia o hago una segunda, ustedes deciden, de ser así la segunda parte se llamara "Fantasmas del Pasado" y a decir verdad tengo el primer capitulo casi por terminar y eso es por que no estoy del todo segura si se va a querer continuar.**_

_**Y para ser sinceras yo esperaba que mía amigas me ayudaran con el final para hacerlo emocionante pero por alguna extraña razón nunca me dieron alguna respuesta cuando les platique el final, claro que solo me vieron como si estuviera totalmente loca pero como siempre me miran de esa manera no le tome importancia o por lo menos no la absoluta importancia.**_

_**Pro cierto la historia UNA NUEVA AVENTURA ya se continuara, los invito a leer.**_

_**ARIGATOU A TODOS USTEDES**_

_**Y bueno ahora si ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Acepto de todo criticas felicitaciones recomendaciones de todo claro menos virus.**_

_**Porfas lo mismo de todos los capítulos. Dejen Review.**_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**ATTE. DAL**_


End file.
